


Una aventura en Fire Emblem Heroes

by Informal_OfficeLady



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Las parejas se irán agregando con el tiempo, M/M, Pueden cambiar las categorias, Se agregaran más personajes con el tiempo, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 175,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informal_OfficeLady/pseuds/Informal_OfficeLady
Summary: Sigue las aventuras pero sobre todo desventuras, de una invocadora que intenta traer la paz al reino de Askr. Haciendo tratos con el diablo (Anna) para conseguir orbes y cosas, lidiar con los príncipes de Askr y sus invocaciones pero sobre todo, sobreviviendo a sus invocaciones y a los peligros dentro y fuera del castillo.





	1. Bienvenida a la aventura que nunca pediste

-En este basto y glorioso mundo, lleno de los mas bellos paisajes, parajes inhóspitos y seres de leyenda, existen dos enormes reinos que coexisten en paz, el reino de Askr y el reino de Embla-

-…

-Pero por desgracias el equilibrio de los reinos se ha roto, desde que la caprichosa princesa Verónica, utilizando el poder sagrado que resguarda su nación, ha invocado héroes de tierras lejanas y los a forzado a luchar en su guerra de conquista contra Askr-

-… Anna…

-Como miembro de la orden de los héroes de Askr y, comandante, ha sido mi deber mantener viva la esperanza en estos tiempos de guerra, pero desafortunadamente mis esfuerzos no son suficientes y, temo por la seguridad de los príncipes de Askr que, han peleado con un tremendo valor para su corta edad-

-Anna…

-Por eso en estos tiempos de tremenda necesidad y, usando el poder sagrado que reside en el castillo de Askr, he logrado llamarte o poderosa guerrera de corazón puro-

-Anna-

-Antiguas leyendas y profecías presagiaron tu llegada desde tiempos inmemoriales y…-

-¡Por un demonio Anna! ¡Deja de fingir que todo esto es místico y legendario! ¡Se quien eres, eres la expresión pura y dura del hiper capitalismo, estafadora, embustera, avariciosa que es capaz de vender a su familia por dinero, si es que no lo hiciste ya! ¡Así que deja toda esa mierda de lado y dime que rayos hago aquí!-

-Bien, si que eres una aguafiestas, en resumen, necesitamos un invocador y tú eras el único disponible que pude traer, así que necesito que nos ayudes si o si o, perderé mucho dinero, hay más gente que le gustan los finales felices que tristes, aunque estoy preparando otra historia más depresiva para ese público, uno debe expandirse a todos los mercados-

-… Básicamente me secuestraste para jugar al “héroe” y ganes algo dinero de paso…-

-Si, pero sabes que le gente de aquí ve todo esto “real” y no como una aplicación de celular como sabemos, así que te pediré que no rompas el cuarto muro, no necesito que la gente tenga una crisis existencial… al menos no por ahora-

-¿Y porque carajos no elegiste a alguien más capaz? Me he jugado casi todos los Fire Emblem y se de lo que va, pero no me comparo con cualquier de los millones de jugadores que son infinitamente mejores que yo-

-Bueno como te dije fue algo al azar, se podía decir que te toco el boleto ganador-

-Un boleto que yo no compre-

-Pero que yo te regale con todo mi corazón y que espero, sepas corresponder mi infinita generosidad-

-Eres una sínica de lo peor-

-¡Me alegra que nos entendamos! Bien, toma tu traje, tus armas de invocación y pongámonos a trabajar, los príncipes están deseosos de conocerte, en especial la princesa Sharena-

-¿Mi opinión aunque sea importa algo?-

-No, así que vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y eso significa perder dinero-

Y así fue como yo, una chica con la vida más rutinaria que se puedan imaginar, acabo metida en medio de un conflicto entre dos países IMAGIARIOS de un JUEGO de celular el cual, me hizo gastarme hasta el dinero de la renta para no conseguir ni una mierda de héroes legendarios… bonita forma de arruinar mis planes de vegetar en mi cama todo el fin de semana…


	2. Negociando con el diablo

-¡Me niego a apoyar tu estrategia comercial sin obtener algo a cambio!-dije en tono molesto, ya es bastante con el hecho de que estaré aquí secuestrada por tiempo indefinido, al menos merezco algún beneficio de todo esto.

-Bromeas verdad, te daremos refugio, comida y amistad eterna, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa alegre…

-Cualquiera que te ofreciera eso lo mandarías al diablo y le mostrarías tu dedo del medio-dije en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Te recuerdo que no tienes muchas opciones en este momento-dijo Anna con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Y yo te recuerdo que hay una nación vecina que quizás puedan darme un muy buen trato a cambio de aumentar su producción de héroes-dije manteniendo mi postura seria.

-Ha, de verdad crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, por si no lo recuerdas esa niña no es precisamente razonable-dijo Anna en tono de confiado.

-Tienes razón, pero respóndeme esto Anna, ¿Qué es más barato para ti? Conseguir un substituto o, negociar conmigo un trato donde habrá algo de provecho mutuo-dije con cierto aire sardónico, estaba casi segura de que secuestrarme no fue barato y si no funciona… bien estaré metida en un problema peor…

Hubo un silencio bastante largo en el que juraría que pude escuchar los engranajes de la mente de Anna… bueno engranajes metafóricos de hecho, paso otro rato hasta que por fin Anna me respondió.

-Bien, más te vale que sean cosas razonables o romperé mi código de negociadora-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro ligeramente molesto.

-Bien, pero lo haremos todo bajo contrato, quiero que todo quede legal-dije con un ligero tono de exigencia.

-Oh vamos, acaso no confías en mi palabras-dijo Anna en tono inocente.

-Confió tanto como tu confías en la mía-dije en tono inquisitivo.

-Esta bien, es lo justo, te llevare a mi oficina para negociar los términos de tu contrato y luego iremos al castillo-dijo Anna sonando como una ejecutiva de una empresa antes de que me hiciera una señal de que la siguiera… en que rayos me he metido…

Atravesamos una especie de portal que nos llevo a una especie de oficina que estaba completamente lleno de Annas que, trabajaban como si se tratara de una empresa de nivel mundial… considerando todo lo que ha pasado, esto no debería sorprenderme…

Seguí a Anna hasta llegar a un lugar que decía “Departamento de marketing en dispositivos inteligentes” y, caminamos hasta llegar a una oficina que daba la apariencia de ser, el despacho de algún alto ejecutivo, donde nos esperaban dos Annas que tenían toda la pinta de secretarias con lentes y todo, la Anna que me guiaba se sentó en un lujoso asiento de piel frente al costoso escritorio de la oficina, me hizo una señal para que tomara asiento y me dijo.

-Bien tenemos un horario ajustado así que di tus exigencias y veremos lo que podemos hacer-dijo Anna en tono algo serio e impaciente.

-Primero que nada, quiero que mis cosas importantes de mi departamento sean trasladadas a mi habitación en el castillo, es un hecho que estaré aquí mucho tiempo y no quiero que mis caseros les den mis cosas a mi familia para que las rematen en el mercado, si es que no las tiran a la basura-dije en tono seguro, las Annas discutieron por unos momentos antes que la que estaba vestida como la aplicación de Fire Emblem me dijera.

-Bien, es lo justo, solo danos una lista de los objetos que necesites y un equipo especializado se ocupara del asunto-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Lo segundo es que quiero contar con servicios básicos, por lo menos con agua, drenaje, electricidad, cable e internet-dije en tono tranquilo, no voy a perderme la ultima temporada de Hora de Aventuras solo por estar aquí.

-Oye esto no es la beneficencia, dame una razón valida para aceptarte este pedido-dijo Anna con cierta exigencia.

-Pongámoslo así, tu me das esos servicios, pero yo estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana para lo que necesites en el castillo-dije tratando de negociar… no puedo creer que me venda casi como esclava por tener internet…

-Mmm… ¿Te parece televisión publica e internet de cinco megas?-dijo Anna tratando de sonar persuasiva.

-Cable básico e internet de alta velocidad de fibra de vidrio, pero estaré entreteniendo a Sharena todo lo que necesites para que no este todo el tiempo sobre ti-dije en tono seguro, si lo que me muestra el juego es correcto entonces… quizás Anna esté interesada con eso.

-Trato-dijeron las tres Annas al mismo tiempo… bien al menos soy una persona dentro de lo que cabe paciente…

-Y deberás pelear en las filas, tendrás que dirigir y pelear a la vez así que, mas vale que entrenes bien con los demás héroes-dijo Anna de la aplicación con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, estaré al frente y hare lo que pueda-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos tengo una arma para atacar a distancia… espero que un rodillazo no sea mas fuerte que un disparo de mi arma… regularmente en los RPG eso es lo que pasa…

-Bien, ¿Alguna otra cosa por la que quieras negociar?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-La entrega de algunos productos, no funcionare como debo sin mis latas de co…

-¡Oye nada de decir nombres de productos! ¡No nos pagan regalía por eso!-me grito una de las Annas secretarias… ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es esto, un filtro de censura?...

-El punto es que necesito ciertas cosas, ya sean simples botanas o para mi aseo diario-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Oye ya te daremos orbes gratis para invocar, no estás en posición de exigir más-dijo una de las Annas secretarias ajustándose los lentes.

-Al menos que tengas algo con que negociar, vete acostumbrándote a usar lo que hay en Askr-dijo la otra Anna secretaria en tono exigente… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir…

-Si me dan eso yo… yo… trabajaré en esta oficina en LO QUE SEA por orbes…-dije en tono nervioso… siento que estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo…

Las Annas comenzaron a conversar entre ellas en secreto deliberando lo que les dije… quizás no sea demasiado tarde para…

-Trato hecho-dijeron las tres Annas con una sonrisa… y así es como uno pierde cualquier rastro de dignidad y respeto hacia uno mismo… solo espero que no me pidan favores sexuales, mi única experiencia a sido con mi mano y mi imaginación, pero definitivamente no quiero que mi primera vez sea de ESA forma…

-Bien y por último los orbes que gane los quiero cargados en mi aplicación-dije en tono demandante.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Paga por ellos, que clase de negocio crees que es este!-me gritaron las tres Annas al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que los compre cuando ya no tengo forma de ganar dinero para pagarlo?!-grite igual de molesta ¿¡Como rayos pretenden que me paguen en el trabajo si estoy secuestrada aquí!?

-¡Mierda tiene un punto!-grito una de las Annas secretarias frustrada.

-Esta bien lo haremos, pero más te vale que te prepares porque harás de todo en esta oficina por esos orbes y espero que te quede bien claro-dijo la Anna de la aplicación en tono exigente.

-Lo… entiendo-dije en tono algo asustado… mi mejor amiga tenía razón… tengo un grave problema con este juego…

-Bien elaboraremos tu contrato inmediatamente, por supuesto podrás revisarlo antes de firmarlo para dejar todo en orden-dijo la Anna de la aplicación con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos se me entrego un contrato que fácil tenia más de cien páginas… de verdad lo hicieron lo más tedioso posible para que lo firmara sin checarlo bien, a pesar de eso exigí una lupa y un microscopio para checarlo minuciosamente, me llevo HORAS y de hecho acabe descubriendo clausuras que solo se podían ver con el microscopio ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PENSARAN EN VENDER MIS ORGANOS!

Tuvimos un tira y afloja durante otras horas donde se sumaron, dos Annas más que era abogadas y al final acabe firmando un contrato de cincuenta paginas que me protegía de no ser vendida en cachos o el cuerpo completo en una esquina de algún lugar de mala muerte, al final después de dar mi lista de objetos y productos, me vestí con el traje de invocador que, debía admitir que me hacia sentir importante, antes de salir del edificio con Anna por medio de un portal, de regreso al reino de Askr.

-Vaya forma de perder varias horas, al menos el tiempo es diferente en Askr así que aun estamos a tiempo para ver a los príncipes-dijo Anna en tono animado mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Solo para no meter la pata, ¿Cómo debo comportarme o, qué no debo decir mientras este aquí?-dije ligeramente nerviosa, odio tener esa maldita ansiedad cada vez que voy a conocer alguien nuevo.

-Tranquila, solo se tu misma y todo estará bien-dijo Anna en tono juguetón-Aunque no sé cómo tomaría Alfonse si te pones a coquetear con Sharena-dijo Anna en tono pensativo, bueno cualquiera… ¿¡QUE!?-Oh vamos, he estado revisando tu cuenta de Tumblr y veo a donde van tus intereses-dijo Anna con una sonrisa picarona…

-Y-y-y-y que, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-dije tratando de sonar dura… aunque sentía que mi cara estaba en llamas.

-Relájate, no hay leyes aquí que prohíban eso y además como te dije, tengo que expandir el mercado así que puede que haya un buen publico que pague por algunos jugosos ships yuri-dijo Anna en tono emocionado…

…Realmente le acabo de vender mi alma a un diablo muy peligroso…


	3. Los príncipes de Askr

Hicimos un largo recorrido por las praderas de Askr hasta que por fin llegamos al imponente palacio de este, agradecía haber estado una larga temporada corriendo y hiendo al gimnasio con mi mejor amiga a cambio de dinero para comprar orbes… ¡No me juzguen! ¡Al final yo salí ganando más porque bajé de peso y obtuve condición física!... Aunque le verdadera ganancia fue conseguir a Nephenee…

Bueno el punto es que, a pesar de todo no estoy mal para hacer este tipo de cosas y eso me permitió llegar al castillo sin problemas, en la entrada nos recibieron un par de guardias que, tenían toda la apariencia de ser personajes genéricos… bueno de todas maneras estas personas nunca se ven en la aplicación así que, qué más da como se vean.

Avanzamos por un largo pasillo hacia lo que parecía ser una área del castillo donde probablemente estaba el trono o una sala de reuniones, mientras caminábamos Anna comenzó a hablar.

-Bien solo no te pongas nerviosa y se tu misma, sabes que lo príncipes no esperan que te comportes como de la alta sociedad-dijo Anna en tono relajado.

-No quieres que finja alguna mítica historia sobre que nací de la sangres de algún dragón antiguo o que soy una enviada de los antiguos dioses... o algo como que me mordió algo radiactivo o yo que se-dije soltando un suspiro, aun no tengo ni idea de que rayos les diré a Alfonse y Sharena si preguntan de dónde soy.

-Oh por favor, se que aquí hay magia pero no llegamos al punto de que todo sea ridículo, recuerda que este es un rpg táctico con temas políticos-dijo Anna en tono solemne.

-Sí, hasta que lo hicieron un juego lleno de waifus-dije en tono divertido.

-Era eso o que cancelaran la serie, deberías agradecer que mi idea salvo esta serie-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso-Además, no deberías quejarte considerando que te di un muy buen material visual-dijo Anna en tono cómplice mientras me daba unos ligeros codazos.

-Está bien, no negare que me han gustado muchos personajes-dije algo apenada.

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo, cuando terminemos esto te enseñare algunas cosas, después de todo necesitamos que traigas algunas unidades para comenzar a pelear contra Embla-dijo Anna en tono pensativo. 

-¿Me darás invocaciones gratis?-dije en tono algo emocionado.

-Te daré cinco esferas de colores, podrás invocar y ver que sale sin necesidad de orbes, pero solo será por esta vez-dijo Anna en tono firme.

-Está bien entiendo, no eres la beneficencia, me los has dicho mínimo unas quince veces-dije con cierto fastidio... un momento...-Espera un momento esto no está comenzando exactamente como en el juego-dije con cierto reclamo, se supone que a los príncipes los conocería en el campo de batalla.

-No actúes como esos fans que tienen Fire Emblem tatuado en el trasero, no seremos muy precisos aquí pero si tanto lo quieres, te puedo dar desde ahora tu Takumi de regalo o mejor aún, tu Virion de tres estrellas-dijo Anna mirándome fijamente... mierda no está bromeando...

-¡Esta bien! No me quejare de la exactitud, tampoco soy tan friki de esas cosas-dije algo desesperada, prefiero arriesgarme a mi suerte a que me den unidades que las volveré plumas en la primera oportunidad que tenga...

-Sí, no por nada has emparejado chicas de Fire Emblems de diferentes juegos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Oye tienes idea de lo poco que hay de esos temas, puedes encontrar mucho yaoi pero casi nada de yuri, literalmente he tenido que buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bueno quizás puedas cumplir algunas de tus fantasías, aunque claro dependerá de que tan bien trabajes-dijo Anna con una mirada casi penetrante...

-Explícate-dije casi al instante.

-Sera en otro momento, por ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa para conocer a los príncipes-dijo Anna en tono animado mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Espera ese es un dato crucial de la historia!-dije en tono desesperado ¡Lo hace apropósito para estar interesada! ¡Te maldigo Anna, y a tus malditas habilidades de embaucadora!

Cuando abrió las puertas entramos a un pasillo idéntico a la opción de castillo en la aplicación... ojala que haya más lugares y por lo menos habitaciones... ahora que lo pienso Anna ni siquiera me ha dicho donde esta mi habitación y mis cosas... lo único que me garantiza que no las haya vendido, son los términos de ese contrato.

-Buenas tardes príncipes, me complace anunciarles que el ritual fue todo un éxito y que, he logrado invocar al héroe que cumplirá las profecías que salvaran a este reino-dijo Anna en tono solemne y seguro...debo darles puntos por saber actuar muy bien.

Los príncipes se acercaron emocionados, buenos Sharena prácticamente se acerco corriendo, afortunadamente se detuvo antes de embestirnos o algo así, ya con los dos frente a nosotros, Alfonse comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenida al reino Askr, soy el príncipe Alfonse, es un placer conocer por fin a la heroína legendaria que salvara nuestro amado reino-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y con una sonrisa... ¿Qué rayos les dijo Anna sobre mi?...

-Y yo soy la princesa Sharena, ¡Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos!-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado y con una brillante sonrisa.

-Vamos héroe, porque no le regresas la cortesía a los príncipes y te presentas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa... sabía que debí de preparar algo... bueno, no puede ser peor que aquellas veces que me presentaba en la escuela... mierda no sé como rayos comenzar... tuve que toser para aclarar mi garganta, y ganar algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Es un placer conocerlos príncipes, mi nombre es Phyria, también espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dije con una sonrisa amable, bien presentación simple y sonrisa de "Seamos todos amigos" mientras no me pregunten cosas, todo debería salir bien.

-La comandante Anna dijo que vienes de un mundo diferente al nuestro ¿Cómo es tu mundo?-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado ¡Demonios Sharena!

-Bueno yo...-dije algo nerviosa ¡Vamos piensa rápido!

-Vamos Phyria, todos estamos muy curiosos por escuchar de las maravillas de tu mundo-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa ¡Demonios Anna, al menos finge que te preocupa que meta la pata!

...

...

¡A la mierda!

-Bien no les mentiré, vengo de un mundo avanzado que no tiene magia pero si tiene tecnología, digamos que estoy algo familiarizada con las estrategias militares tácticas así que creo que estoy... capacitada de alguna manera para ayudarlos-dije en tono ligeramente cansado, Alfonse y Sharena me miraron por un largo rato... de que me sorprende, de todas maneras sabia que lo arruinaría...

-¿Qué es exactamente, esa tecnología de la que tanto hablas?-dijo Alfonse en tono curioso, sin pensarlo dos veces saque mi celular y dije.

-Esto es... ¡Tecnología!-dije con cierta emoción, tendrán sus Thoron y sus espadas mata dragones pero ¡Yo tengo mi celular!

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sharena mirando mi celular.

-Esto es una pieza avanzada de tecnología que te permite comunicarte con personas de todo el mundo, hacer alianza para defender puntos de vista, tener acceso a mapas, predicciones del clima pero sobre todo, videojuegos-dije tratando de sonar mística... o más bien sonando como un intento de mago mal actuado...

-...¿Qué es un videojuego?-pregunto Sharena mirando la pantalla de mi celular, que bueno que aun tengo esos juegos gratuitos que son de puzle para matar el tiempo.

-Ven mira, este es un videojuego simple solo debes hacer grupos de tres para arriba, si lo haces de forma que al desaparecerlos hagan más combos, ganas más puntos-dije explicándole como jugar con la aplicación.

Sharena me miro algo confusa pero aun así lo intento, en cuanto comenzó entender el juego se quedo enviciada durante un largo rato... creo que encontré una buena candidata para jugar juegos en cooperativo.

-¿Segura que esa cosa no funciona con magia? Nunca vi a Sharena tan concentrada en algo en mi vida-dijo Alfonse visiblemente impresionado.

-Sin duda encajaras muy bien aquí-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa... vaya quien lo diría, parece que por fin encontré un lugar donde podre ser yo misma... o por lo menos eso espero... mejor me guardo las bromas pervertidas para cuando haya mucha confianza... aunque dudo que algún día pueda hacerlas como la que nos hacemos mi mejor amiga y yo.


	4. Invocación Parte 1

-¿Entonces solo nosotras podemos entrar a la sala de invocación?-pregunte en tono curioso a Anna, después de asegurarme de bloquear debidamente cierto… contenido de mi celular para que Sharena pudiera seguir jugando, ahora nos encontrábamos en la zona del castillo donde estaba el altar de invocación.

-Así es, tómalo como un favor considerando que estoy segura de que, mandaras a muchos héroes que no te agradan directo a la fabrica de plumas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-No negare eso pero, dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que realmente les pasa a esos héroes que “Mandamos a casa”?-dije en tono intrigado.

-Solo confórmate con saber que no se mueren, aunque la verdadera pregunta es, ¿De verdad eso te interesa?-dijo Anna mirándome fijamente…

-Siendo sincera… por lo menos me interesa para las unidades que genuinamente me importa su bienestar-dije ligeramente nerviosa… esa mirada es como la de un pescado muerto…

-¡Bien! Entonces no te preocupes con esos detalles-dijo Anna en tono relajado-Bien recuerda, Breidablik tiene el poder de realizar las mismas funciones que la aplicación del juego, también te permitirá ver estatus, niveles, rarezas y todo lo que necesitas-dijo Anna explicándome las funciones de Breidablik.

-¿Eso incluye legar habilidades, forja de sellos, la refinación de armas y los apoyo?-dije en tono algo preocupado, aun no entiendo muy bien las funciones de esta pistola… espero que tenga algún tipo de… “Pantalla mágica táctil” para que pueda utilizar esas opciones.

-Si, solo pica el botón de aquí y la pantalla de opciones aparecerá, aunque creo que a ti te interesa más comenzar a hacer los ships cuanto antes-dijo Anna en tono burlón…

-¡Oye! No voy a emparejar por emparejar… bueno al menos no por el momento, aun tengo un buen catálogo de material del que puedo disponer antes de desesperarme-dije en tono seguro.

-Y más te vale que comiences a generar material pronto, ya estoy comenzando a conseguir compradores para eso-dijo Anna con cierta exigencia… creo que estoy comenzando a preocuparme por este asunto…

-Si quieres te emparejo con Sharena para comenzar a sacar material-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Juro que si haces eso, te corto en pedazos con mi hacha-dijo Anna en un tono sombrío casi al instante…

-B-bueno… y que tal con Celica, en algunos Tumblr las emparejan por sus conversaciones en el Fire Emblem Warriors, aunque francamente aun no he podido checarlas-dije ligeramente nerviosa, quizás a Anna le van más las pelirrojas que las rubias.

-Olvídalo no quiero ser parte de este jardín de lirios, aunque… quizás me convenga considerando que es una princesa en su juego… con una excelente cantidad de tesoros-dijo Anna con una sonrisa que… me provoco un horrible escalofrió… Si, definitivamente emparejare a Celica con Mae, el ship de amigas de la infancia es un clásico.

-Y bueno… ¿Puedo comenzar a invocar?-dije en tono nervioso… Anna ya está comenzando a hacer cálculos sobre cuanto dinero puede ganar vendiendo las tierras de Celica…

-¿Ah? A cierto, toma, elije una de las esferas de la bolsa-dijo Anna guardando su libreta, pluma y calculadora, para mostrarme una bolsa de tela con dos esferas blancas, una roja, una azul y una verde.

-Bien, comenzare con esta-dije tomando una esfera verde.

-¿Por qué con una verde?-pregunto Anna curiosa.

-Porque con mi suerte de seguro será un Gunter o peor aún, un Arthur y, así podre mandarlo rápidamente a casa para obtener algunas plumas-dije con un suspiro cansado, mejor comienzo con lo peor y me ahorro un poco las decepciones…

-Bueno invoca, esperemos que no tengas una “Fiesta de nabos” con tus invocaciones-dijo Anna en tono burlón.

-Espero que no o ALGUIEN tardara más en conseguir su jugoso material de venta-dije con cierto fastidio, antes de colocar la esfera en el altar.

Siendo sincera, siempre esquivaba la animación de la invocación para ahorrarme tiempo y, dado que no lo puedo hacer porque no es la aplicación, debo admitir que se ve bastante impresionante y místico, después de aquel fuerte brillo, una figura comenzó a desplazarse, sombreada por aquel resplandor y… oh… ¡OH!

-¡No puede ser!-grito Anna muy sorprendida y a la vez molesta ¡En tu cara Anna!

-Soy Camilla, princesa primogénita de Nohr, ¿Pueden explicarme que estoy haciendo en este lugar?-dijo Camilla en tono irritado, con su hacha firmemente agarrada en su mano y con la otra, tomando las riendas de su malig.

-¡Debe estar funcionando mal el maldito algoritmo!-grito Anna molesta.

-¡En tu cara Anna! ¡Unidad de cinco estrellas y de las principales!-dije gritando emocionada… un momento… Camilla se ve muy molesta, ¿Por qué esta molesta? ¿No se supone que cuando invocas a alguien, saben por qué están ahí y hasta te agradecen por hacerlo…

-Nos disculpas un momento princesa Camilla-dije en tono nervioso antes de tomar a Anna por la fuerza y apartarnos a buena distancia de ella… tiene escrito en la cara que en cualquier momento nos decapitara…

-Anna explícate, ¿Por qué rayos nos ve como si quisiera decapitarnos y luego, darle nuestras cabezas como aperitivo a su malig?-dije bastante asustada y en voz baja, ¡Por lo menos esperaba estar en peligro de muerte en unas horas, no en la primera invocación!

-Recuerdas que te dije que no seguiríamos el juego a raja tabla, bien tendrás que explicarles porque los secuestraste de sus mundos, pero no te preocupes, no pueden matarte, aunque si puede golpearte hasta dejarte con un pie en la tumba-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡COMO CARAJOS PRETENDES QUE ESO ME TRANQUILICE!?-grite furiosa ¡COMO PUDO OMITIR UN DETALLE TAN IMPORTANTE!

-Tranquila no seas tímida, además estoy segura de que vi en tu Tumblr una buena cantidad de imágenes de Camilla, sobre todo muchas subidas de tono, deberías estar emocionada por conocerla finalmente-dijo Anna sin quitar su maldito semblante burlón…

-¡NO CUANDO SE QUE ELLA PUEDE DEJARME COMO UNA PULPA DE CARNE!-grite exasperada.

-Señoritas estoy perdiendo mi paciencia y, no les gustara verme en ese estado-dijo Camilla en un tono tranquilo, pero siniestramente frío…

-Bueno Phyria no la hagas esperar más, explícale la situación-dijo Anna en tono nervioso antes de patearme directamente hacia ella ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

CLASH

PAF

…Ya valió esto… de seguro en cuanto me levante ella… un momento… suave, cálido y esa esencia… oh no… nonononononononononononono…

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI ROSTRO ESTA EN EL PECHO DE CAMILLA!

-¡KYA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de retroceder arrastrándome como la miserable sabandija que soy ¡Va a matarme o mas bien! ¡ME HARA PICADILLO CON SU HACHA!... aunque, por otro lado, realice una de mis fantasías… ¡PERO VOY A MORIR!... aunque con algo cumplido… ¡PERO MORIRE DE UNA MANERA DOLOROSA! ¡QUE HAGO! ¡QUE HAGOOOOOOOOOO!

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuche la voz preocupada de Camilla… esperen ¿La voz preocupada de Camilla? Mire temblorosa hacia arriba y pude ver a Camilla ligeramente inclinada extendiéndome la mano-Creo que me precipite un poco en juzgarlas, quizás sea mejor comenzar de nuevo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable ¡OH POR DIOS!

Tome temblorosa su mano para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie, no se si prefiero estar nerviosa por miedo a morir o nerviosa por estar frente a alguien tan sexy…

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa y en tono sensual ¡ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS! ¡PORQUE TIENE QUE TENER ESA VOZ TAN… MALDITAMENTE SENSUAL!

¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS!

¡AAAAAAHHHH!

¡SLAP!

…

-Dios… eso debió de haber dolido…-dijo Anna haciendo una mueca de dolor…

-Nunca vi a nadie darse una cachetada así-dijo Camilla también sorprendida… incluso su malig me veía como si fuera un bicho raro…-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, ¿De casualidad no eres masoquista?-pregunto Camilla en tono pensativo y mirándome algo… extrañada…

-¿Acaso me vez cara de excitada?-dije con cierto fastidio… creo que me deje la mano marcada en la cara…

-De hecho, tienes más cara de que te odias a ti misma por lo que hiciste-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo, aunque aún se veía algo, confusa por todo este asunto…

-Acabas de describir perfectamente bien buena parte de mi vida…-dije con cierto fastidio.

… Y esta solo es la primera invocación…


	5. Invocación Parte 2

-Entonces necesitan mi ayuda para cumplir una antigua profecía y salvar el reino de Askr-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, después de que le explicáramos todos los detalles necesarios de esta… mística situación.

-Así es, ¿Podemos contar con su ayuda princesa Camilla?-dije en tono algo formal, aunque ya estábamos… dentro de lo que cabe bien, sabía que debía mantener cierto respeto, después de todo seguía siendo una princesa de Nohr... con una muy peligrosa y bien afilada hacha...

-Bueno en vista de la situación, supongo que no puedo negarle mi ayuda a un posible reino que podría ser un aliado-dijo Camilla en tono educado.

-Entonces bienvenida a la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada.

-¿Su reino esta en guerra princesa Camilla?-pregunte de manera curiosa, quien sabe en que momento de la historia me la lleve… o de cual de las tres líneas del juego es…

-Se podría decirse que el pequeño ejército de mi querida hermana Corrin está en una precaria situación y, recientemente me uní a sus esfuerzos de terminar una guerra entre el reino de Hoshido y mi reino-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, entonces esta Camilla es del Revelations-Y, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo eres mi superior cariño-dijo Camilla con cierto aire coqueto y con una sonrisa… si, tardare en acostumbrarme a esto… nunca una mujer me había hablado así… ni siquiera por lastima…

-E-e-e-esta bien… Camilla-dije bastante nerviosa… buena forma de impresionarla Phyria…

-Si ya todo está arreglado, sugiero que hagas otra invocación, no ganaremos la guerra con solo cinco personas-dijo Anna con cierto tono relajado… bueno con habilidades, estatus y nivel correcto de hecho, si se podría, pero esto no se le pueden hacer tantas cosas como en los otros Fire Emblems de consolas.

Suspire antes de tomar la esfera de color azul de la bolsa, la coloque en el altar rezando porque no me saliera un Jagen, la innovación se realizo y, no se me escapo el hecho de que Camilla se veía bastante impresionada por el ritual, poco a poco una figura atravesó la radiante luz revelando a… ¡Oh si! ¡Unidad Pegaso de la buenas!

-Soy Catria, la hermana mediana de las tres Alas Blancas de Medonia-dijo Catria en tono firme con las riendas de su pegaso en mano y, sosteniendo una lanza con la otra ¡Yay! Cuatro estrellas, no me esta hiendo mal con estas invocaciones.

-Mucho gusto, soy Phyria, la invocadora que te trajo hasta aquí-dije en tono amable y con cierta confianza-Ellas son la comandante Anna y Camilla la princesa de Nohr, te he traído hasta aquí para que nos apoyes en una guerra que decidirá el destino de este mundo y el de otros-dije tratando de sonar seria.

Para nuestra sorpresa Catria soltó un suspiro… ¿Fastidiado? ¿Cansado?... no tiene precisamente un aura asesina, pero se siente… una extraña mezcla de preocupación y enojo en ella… creo que será mejor que comience a escudarme con Anna…

-Entiendo la situación pero… ¿Tenia que ser en este preciso momento?-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de fastidio…

-Oh vaya, ¿No me diga que estabas en medio de una encarnizada batalla antes de venir?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado… sospecho que la causa es más urgente.

-Peor, mi hermana menor se quedo sola vigilando la cena, a ella incluso se le ha quemado el agua y, temo que en cualquier momento acabe incendiando la casa-dijo Catria en un marcado tono sombrío y asustado… no sabía que Est estuviera a ese nivel…

-Oye tranquila, con algo de suerte Palla llegara antes de que Est reduzca la casa a cenizas-dije tratando de sonar con confianza… la verdad las posibilidades de un incendio es bastante alta…

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mis hermanas?-dijo Catria mirándome de manera inquisitiva… oh oh, creo que volví a meter la pata ¡Vamos Phyria piensa en una excusa! ¡Pero ya!

-Veras, como invocadora tengo cierto acceso a las crónicas de los mundos donde proceden y, las legendarias Alas Blancas Medonia aparecen en muchos pasajes de la historia de su mundo-dije en tono seguro… creo que soné lo bastante convincente como para no decir nada respecto a los videojuegos.

Catria mostro bastante sorpresa por mis palabras, Camilla se veía tanto impresionada como interesada… y Anna solo me veía con cara de que, me la rife mucho para decir semejante mentira… bueno no del todo considerando que, he jugado una buena cantidad de juegos, técnicamente son crónicas interactivas de su historia.

-Me honra poder trabajar junto alguien tan distinguida como usted señorita Catria-dijo Camilla en un tono educado haciendo que Catria se sonrojara notablemente.

-C-creo que esas crónicas han exagerado algunas cosas-dijo Catria algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Claro que no-dije en tono seguro-Incluso vi en esas crónicas como la legendaria Catria entraba hasta las entrañas del mismísimo infierno y salía victoriosa con apenas unos rasguños-dije en tono solemne… técnicamente no estoy mintiendo porque Catria fue mi tanque volador en Shadow of Valentia… además ¡Se ve tan linda sonrojada!

Camilla estaba incluso más impresionada y comenzó a alagar la reputación de Catria, mientras Catria apenada se cubría el rostro completamente rojo por tantos halagos, estaba disfrutando la escena cuando Anna se acercó y me dijo.

-De verdad estas disfrutando esto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Admite que se ve adorable así de sonrojada-dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cierto, aunque mirándola mejor parece que esta Catria la trajiste con unos días después de que Marth tomo su puesto de rey-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Soy Anna niña, yo literalmente lo se todo-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso.

-No pienso discutir eso-dije soltando un suspiro, no me sorprendería que Anna fuera más poderosa que cualquier dios que haya salido en esta saga…

Después de que Camilla dejara de divertirse con Catria y que ella se compusiera lo suficiente, decidí hacer mi tercera invocación, esta vez tome una esfera blanca esperando que me saliera una curandera, coloque la esfera y realice el rito de invocación, la fuerte luz del altar poco a poco revelo una figura que… cierto, las esferas blancas también pueden darte arqueros.

-Hola soy Setsuna-dijo Setsuna apareciendo del umbral de luz, sin decir nada comenzó a mirar a los alrededores algo curiosa… ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?-Vaya, no sabía que existía una área así en el castillo de Hoshido-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo… tristemente esto no me sorprende…

-Disculpa Setsuna, veras te he invocado a este mundo gracias a un ritual especial para que nos ayudes en una guerra de vital importancia-dije sonando algo segura, Setsuna se cruzo brazos y me miro pensativa… o mas bien fingiendo atención-No entendiste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto cansancio.

-Ni un poco-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro pero aflojerado… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que estabas haciendo?-pregunte sonando lo más paciente que pude.

-Mmm creo que la princesa Hinoka iba ir a perseguir el rastro de su hermana Carrin-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo…

-… No queras decir ¿Corrin?-dije en tono cansado.

-¡Si ese nombre! ¿Eres una adivina o algo así?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Digamos que la conozco de alguna manera-dije suspirando un poco.

Repentinamente Setsuna desvió su atención hacia Camilla y comenzó a acercarse a ella... oh no, si resulta que es de una línea donde no eran aliadas esto puede acabar muy mal, Setsuna quedo frente a frente a Camilla y la miro fijamente, Camilla le regreso la mirada manteniéndose serena, aunque teniendo cierta postura a la defensiva, pasaron unos tensos minutos hasta que Setsuna hablo.

-Tienes pechos enormes, es difícil no desviar la mirada hacia ellos-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo y tranquilo… pero que… mierda…

Camilla tenía cara como si la hubieran abofeteado y más cuando Setsuna le pregunto si no era la hermana menor de Orochi por el enorme pecho que tiene... juro que pensé que lo diría porque sus colores de cabello son similares... no por el pecho, Setsuna luego se distrajo con el malig de Camilla aunque dijo que nunca había visto un pegaso igual a ese...

-¿Segura que ella es una heroína?-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de escepticismo, en especial cuando Setsuna se emociono cuando el "pegaso" de Camilla le dio la pata para saludarla y Camilla le sonreía de manera indulgente...

-No es... precisamente la persona más lista de donde viene, pero te aseguro que es muy buena arquera-dije con cierto tono seguro, de hecho Setsuna es de esas pocos unidades en el Fire Emblem Heroes que funcionan bien con poca inversión.

Catria me miraba sin creérselo mientras, Setsuna le preguntaba a Camilla que trucos sabia hacer su "pegaso" mientras Camilla tan amablemente como podía le decía que cosas podía hacer su malig... bueno pudo haber sido peor... aunque aún me quedan dos esferas por invocar...

...

...

Con mi suerte probablemente me saldrán un Ogma y un Wrys...


	6. Invocación Parte 3

Para este punto tenia la horrible necesidad de ahorcarme o pedirle amablemente a Camilla que me decapitara y terminara con mi sufrimiento, literalmente nos tomo UNA HORA lograr que por fin a Setsuna se le metiera en la cabeza que no estaba en Hoshido y porque estaba ahí… definitivamente un Virion ya no suena tan mal en estos momentos…

-Entiendo, entonces las ayudare, soy muy buena usando el arco y cayendo en trampas-dijo con cierto orgullo Setsuna… ¿Desde cuando ser un imán de trampas es algo para estar orgulloso?...

-Es una habilidad bastante peculiar, pero creo que podría ser útil-dijo Camilla en un tono diplomático y sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

-Gracias por el alago-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-¡Esperen acabo de darme cuenta de algo!-dijo Setsuna en tono preocupado-El pegaso de Camilla esta calvo-dijo Setsuna en tono triste y preocupado…-Pobre chico, debe extrañar su crin-dijo Setsuna aun en tono algo triste mientras acariciaba al malig de Camilla… incluso el malig la miraba entre perplejo y confundido.

En esos momentos no sabia si reír, llorar o darme un madrazo por escuchar esta estupidez… al final opté por la tercera y me di varios manotazos en la frente… dios esto va a ser más difícil que tratar de explicarle a mi jefe porque no se debe forzar una interpretación para que se vea más "bonita" …

-¿Que levante la mano quien esté de acuerdo en que le expliquemos después porque el “pegaso” de Camilla esta calvo y, terminemos con las invocaciones?-dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila mientras sentía un fuerte ardor en mi frente, inmediatamente todas levantaron la mano… incluso el malig de Camilla lo hizo…-Bien, entonces seguiré invocando-dije en tono urgente llevándome una de las esferas que quedaban en la bolsa, no fue hasta que la coloque en e altar que me di cuenta de que era una roja… en este momento hasta un Eliwood ya no suena tan mal…

Después del espectáculo del altar la luz comenzó a dispersarse y… ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde rayos esta mi invocación?

-No me digas que tiene falla de conexión esto Anna-dije con cierto fastidio, al diablo si me ven raro, estas serán mis únicas invocaciones gratis y NO voy a permitir no tener esas cinco invocaciones gratis.

-No, debe estar por aquí… ¿Ya buscaste detrás del altar?-dijo Anna en tono pensativo, yo suspire y me acerque al altar y note… ¿Un mechón de cabello rosado?... eso es… ¿Ropa transparente?...

…

…

-Olivia, ¿Eres tú?-dije no muy segura, la verdad apenas conozco bailarinas en el Fire Emblem pero estoy… casi segura que Olivia es la única que encaja con lo poco que puedo ver de la invocación.

-¿C-c-c-cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Olivia en tono tímido y asomando un poco su cabeza, veinte puntos para la fanática de los Fire Emblems.

-Bueno, es imposible no haber escuchado antes de la famosa y elegante bailarina errante-dije con una sonrisa amable, Olivia aun parecía algo desconfiada, pero al final se acerco a paso precavido con su espada en mano y nos dijo.

-¿P-pueden decirme donde estoy?-pregunto Olivia un poco insegura.

-Estas en el reino de Ark-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo…

-¡ASKR!-gritamos al mismo tiempo todas ¡UNA MALDITA HORA DESPERDICIADA Y AUN NO SE LE METE EL NOMBRE A LA CABEZA!

¡SABEN QUE, A LA VERGA! ¡NO ME ESFORZARE MUCHO CON ESTA PRESENTACIÓN!

-Resumiendo, te traje de tu mundo para que nos ayudaras a ganar una guerra que decidirá el futuro de tu mundo y el de los demás-dije en tono algo cansado, tendré que tomarme algo para la cabeza en cuanto localice mi habitación…

-A-agradezco que me consideren alguien capaz, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacer un gran trabajo-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-¡Estas bromeando! Eres una unidad que baila, tus bailes inspiran al ejercito a seguir luchando, ¿Cómo alguien así no podría sernos de ayuda?-dije con los brazos cruzados y con cierta obviedad, haciendo que Olivia se sonrojara.

-Realmente sabes tratar a una dama-dijo Camilla con cierto aire juguetón.

-Juro que no tengo dobles intenciones con esto, solo digo la verdad-dije en tono seguro y si, estoy siendo sincera con lo que digo-De todas maneras, ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?-pregunte en tono cortés.

-Si es algo tan importante, los ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Olivia sonando más segura.

-Perfecto-dije emocionada-Por cierto, mi nombre Phyria, es un gusto conocerte en persona-dije con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Olivia respondía también con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Yo soy Anna, la comandante del reino de Askr-dijo Anna en tono educado.

-Yo soy Setsuna-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa amable aunque algo aflojerada-Y ellas son Perilla y Rabia-dijo Setsuna señalando a Camilla y a Catria… esto tiene que ser una broma…

Fue imposible no sentir esa aura asesina en Camilla y Catria… pero al parecer Setsuna estaba bastante ajena al asunto, cuando vi que tomaban sus armas listas para hacer lo que… hace como media hora han querido a hacer, les dije.

-Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que no vale la pena y nos falta personal-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, con bastante dificultad bajaron sus armas… mientras Setsuna seguía sin comprender el asunto…

-Por favor ignora a nuestra compañera, al parecer desperdiciamos una hora en ella-dijo Catria en el tono más tranquilo que podía mientras Setsuna la miraba confundida-Me presentare como es debido, soy Catria la ala media de las Alas Blancas de Medonia, es un gusto conocer a otra heroína de un mundo distante-dijo Catria en tono formal.

-Yo soy Camilla princesa de Nohr, es un placer conocer una heroína con tan, encantadoras habilidades-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa… eso definitivamente sonó como algo de doble sentido…

-E-e-e-e… ¡Es un placer conocerlas!-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso y algo roja antes de hacer una reverencia… si, definitivamente Camilla la pondrá muy nerviosa.

-Creo que ya han sido muchas presentaciones, invoca al último héroe para que podamos regresar a la parte interna del castillo, aun deben conocer a los príncipes y, como encargada debes organizarte con tus compañeros-dijo Anna en tono seguro… porque esto no me sorprende…

-Básicamente deberé hacer tu trabajo-dije suspirando un poco.

-En pocas palabras si-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa-Por lo menos a lo que respecta al entrenamiento de los héroes, después de todo, tu eres la legendaria heroína de las leyendas que cumplirá la antigua profecía-dijo Anna fingiendo un perfecto tono solemne… y luego dice que yo soy la mentirosa…

-Si, si, si, ya me soltaste tu cuento sobre eso-dije en tono aflojerado antes de tomar la ultima esfera, aunque no se me escapo la mirada algo… severa que me arrojo Catria… no se porque sospecho que me exigirá mucho como líder…

Coloque la esfera en el altar y después de que se realizo la invocación de la luz apareció… oh vaya…

-¡María!-grito Catria entre sorprendida y asustada, dejando su lanza y las riendas de su pegaso para ir hacia María… y de paso casi tirarme…

-¡Catria!-grito María emocionada antes de ir a abrazar a Catria-¿Qué haces aquí Catria, se suponía que Minerva y yo, iríamos a tu casa a cenar?-dijo María bastante confundida.

-Ese era el plan pero María, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-dijo Catria aun preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para estar más a la altura de María.

-Mmm… bueno, fui a mi habitación para recoger algo para Minerva y de repente vi una luz… luego estaba aquí… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

Decidí dejar que Catria le explicara los detalles ya que, al parecer corrí con suerte de invocar una de su exacta línea de tiempo y, Catria la conocía mejor que yo, mientras ellas conversaban Camilla se me acerco y me dijo.

-¿Estás segura de que esa lindurita es una heroína?-dijo Camilla en tono algo preocupado.

-Si, participo en la guerra de su mundo como curandera-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No me imagino… que precaria situación tenía ese mundo como para permitir que una niña de quizás menos de diez años, participar en una guerra-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, aunque pude sentir una cierta sensación de rencor en sus palabras…

-Bueno… su situación fue bastante complicada pero, puedo asegurarte de que es una niña muy fuerte-dije sonando lo más segura que podía, no era mi mejor unidad curandera en los juegos pero, es mi mejor curandera en el Heroes así que sé que hacer.

-Aun así, si alguien intenta perturbar un solo cabello de esta pequeñita, me asegurare de que reciba un castigo muy especial-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa y un tono tan amenazante y gélido que me hizo temblar de miedo… no se porque sospecho que todas nuestras batallas se volverán un baño de sangre…

Afortunadamente Camilla regreso a un semblante más tranquilo cuando Catria y María se acercaron… estoy segura de que esa aura hubiera aterrado a la pobre de María.

-Catria ya me lo explico todo-dijo María con una sonrisa-Trabajare muy duro para ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible-dijo María en tono animado.

-Solo da lo mejor de ti, no te sobre esfuerces y créeme que con eso será más que suficiente para todos-dije en tono alegre acariciando la cabeza de María, mientras ella se reía contenta por el gesto.

-Te estaremos protegiendo en el campo de batalla, así que no debes preocuparte por eso pequeña-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-No se si a los niños de tu mundo les guste mucho eso, pero quieres acariciar al pegaso de Camilla, perdió su crin así que necesita mucho cariño para que este feliz-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa… mientras el malig soltaba un suspiro resignado…

-¿P-pegaso?-dijo María muy confundida al ver al malig de Camilla.

-Larga historia, tu solo síguele el juego hasta que le expliquemos-dije con evidente cansancio, al menos por fin la sesión de invocación se acabó…

…

Oh por dios… si así fue la de invocación como será la de batalla y la de entrenamiento…

…

… Esto sin duda se llevará la poca cordura que me queda…


	7. Combates automáticos

No estuvimos en el castillo ni cinco minutos antes de que un guardia aterrado nos dijera que una patrulla de Embla nos estaba atacando, tuvimos que hacer una presentación exprés de todos antes de salir corriendo a contrarrestar el ataque, no estamos ni remotamente organizados ninguno de los nueve, pero Camilla es de cinco estrellas y casi todos son de cuatro estrellas, no debería irnos tan mal en un combate del primer nivel.

-¿Entonces activando la pantalla también puedo ver el campo como si fuera la aplicación?-pregunté en tono curioso mientras desde nuestra posición, Anna me explicaba algunos detalles sobre mi arma antes de entrar en combate.

-Así es, como vez también están las opciones de combate automático, cambio de posición y ver el rango de ataque de los enemigos, dependerá de ti ver como proceder-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

Mmm… demonios hay demasiados arqueros en la zona, al parecer los mapas son un poco más amplios como los de batalla de dominios, admito que me gusta que sea un poco más tradicional, pero, considerando que no son personajes que manipulo desde una pantalla, las cosas serán más complicadas… buen momento para encomendarse a una casi inepta social como yo…

-¡Phyria tenemos graves problemas!-llego de repente corriendo Olivia junto con María muy alteradas… no me digan que Setsuna se callo en una trampa o algo así…

-¿Ahora que hizo Setsuna?-dije soltando un suspiro fastidiado.

-No es eso-dijo María nerviosa-¡Catria y Camilla se fueron al frente sin esperar ordenes! ¡Junto con los príncipes de Askr!-dijo María muy alterada ¡Pero qué demonios!

-¡Pero qué! ¡Ninguna de las dos es tan estúpida para hacer algo así!-dije entre una mezcla de rabia y fastidio ¡Ni siquiera Setsuna haría eso!

-Y los príncipes no son tan idiotas… bueno por lo menos Alfonse-dijo Anna visiblemente preocupada ¡Pero como rayos…!

…

-Anna… explícame ¿Porque el combate automático esta activado?-dije en tono bajo…

-¡Que mierda! ¡Se supone que no debe estar activado por defecto!-dijo Anna alterada ¡PORQUE CARAJOS ESTA COSA ESTA ACTIVADA!

Literalmente tuve que ponerme a picar el botón para desactivar esa mierda… genial, Camilla y Catria están justo en un área llena de arqueros, Alfonse en una de tanques con lanza y la señorita Sharena esta en una donde hay unidades de caballería con hacha ¡PORQUE MIERDAS LA INTELIGENCA ARTIFICIAL HACE ESTAS COSAS!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Están en zonas donde los mataran a todos!-grite en completa frustración mientras Anna se daba un manotazo a su frente.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Olivia al borde de la histeria mientras María comenzaba a llorar… no hay de otra…

-Tenemos que dividirnos-dije en tono serio-Anna ve y ayuda a Alfonse, Olivia tu debes ir a apoyar a Sharena, intenten reunirse en esta área para que tengan más posibilidades de terminar el combate, Setsuna, María y yo apoyaremos a Camilla y a Catria antes de que sea tarde-dije en tono diligente mientras les mostraba el mapa y les señalaba sus posiciones.

-Enterado, nos reagruparemos en cuanto mermemos las fuerzas de nuestros enemigos-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-N-n-n-no se si podre con tanta responsabilidad…-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa ¡Oh por favor, no necesito esa mierda de falta de confianza ahora!

-Escúchame Olivia, solo lo diré una vez y más vale que te quede muy claro-dije en tono seria tomando a Olivia de los hombros para que me mirara a los ojos, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa-Tu no eres una guerrera cualquiera ¡Eres la maldita Olivia de los custodios! ¡Bailarina de categoría legendaria! ¡Espadachína grácil que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lon´qu! ¡Y una de las personas más valientes que he tenido la gracia de conocer!-dije en tono firme y seguro, haciendo que Olivia me mirara sorprendida-Eres más de lo que crees, eres una guerrera fuerte con un gran corazón y, no se me ocurre a alguien más capacitada para dejarle esta importante tarea-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Olivia se me quedo mirando un largo rato y… al parecer parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero logro mantener la compostura, limpio rápidamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían asomado en sus ojos y me dijo.

-¡No te fallare! ¡Sin importar lo que pase no te fallare y protegeré a mis compañeros!-dijo Olivia completamente determinada, casi podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

-Se que no me fallaras-dije en tono seguro, Olivia asintió segura antes de salir hacia donde estaban los príncipes junto con Anna, quien me miro diciéndome “buen discurso motivacional”, siendo franca usaba más a Olivia que a Lon´qu en el Awakening.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste sobre ella?-me pregunto María en tono curioso mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si-dije con una sonrisa-Se de lo que es capaz y, estoy segura de que tú tampoco serás la excepción-dije de manera sincera, María me miro con sus ojos iluminados como un tierno cachorrito… rayos… tengo una necesidad de abrazarla que apenas puedo soportar… ¡Oh dios! ¡Me está sonriendo con su dulce carita! ¡Apenas puedo soportarlo!-P-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Setsuna?-dije tratando de sonar segura… creo que mi hígado estuvo a punto de colapsar…

-Mmm…-comenzó a decir María mientras miraba a todas partes-Por ahí-dijo con cierto tono preocupado, apenas volteé hacia esa dirección, vi a Setsuna muy entretenida mirando una mariposa… por esta vez su forma de ser me a servido de algo…

-¡Espabila Setsuna, tenemos que salvarle el trasero a Camilla y a Catria!-dije en tono fuerte atrayendo su atención, a lo que torpemente tomo su arco y flechas antes de acercarse… este va a ser uno de esos días…

Apenas se alisto salimos corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas, mantenía a María cerca porque sabia que, aun no tenía ni una sola habilidad de ataque… además no será útil atacando hasta que sea de cinco estrellas y tenga el bastón Dolor+, a este ritmo podremos…

-¡Chicas!-escuchamos gritar a Setsuna ¡Pero qué! ¡En que momento cayo en ese hoyo!

-¡Setsuna!-dijo María preocupada mientras se acercaba al pozo donde cayo Setsuna ¡PORQUE MIERDAS HAY TRAMPAS EN UN JUEGO DONDE SE SUPONE QUE SIMPLIFICARON ESTO!

-Buen momento para caer en una trampa Setsuna-dije con un marcado sarcasmo que hasta María me entendió.

-Bueno, es un bonito día para caer en un hoyo-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo desde el hoyo… ni siquiera voy a molestarme en contestar eso…

Tuve que estirarle la mano para que pudiera salir… vaya… Setsuna es bastante ligera, ya con Setsuna fuera de peligro y que, María la revisara para asegurarnos de que estuviera herida, comenzamos… ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

-¿¡Cómo puede alguien puede caer en una trampa que no se activo con el peso de ambas!?-dijo María entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡Porque de seguro Setsuna esta maldecida!-dije en tono fuerte y frustrada-Saben que ¡Al diablo! ¡Nuevo plan!-dije en tono molesto después de sacar a Setsuna del hoyo-¡Sube en mi hombros Setsuna!-dije en tono demandante después de quitarme rápidamente mi túnica con capucha y agacharme.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Setsuna confundida.

-¡Que lo hagas!-grite bastante molesta, Setsuna sin decir nada más se sentó en mis hombros, dejándome sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cabeza y… si Setsuna es ligera y tiene buen equilibrio, el caso es que ate mi túnica alrededor de sus piernas y mi cuerpo muy fuerte, debo mantenerla en su lugar, necesito usar mis manos así que no hay de otra.

-Si tienes que apretar tus piernas con fuerza para mantenerte en posición, no dudes en hacerlo-dije en tono diligente y poniéndome de pie-María necesitare que me cures tanto como puedas, seremos tu escudo y tú nos mantendrás de pie-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Es muy peligroso!-dijo María muy preocupada.

-Descuida, los derribare con mis flechas antes de que se acerquen-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-Confía en nosotras, como nosotras confiamos en ti-dije con una sonrisa amable, María nos miro unos momentos sorprendida, pero al final asintió convencida antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha… espero que esto funcione…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camilla sentía una mezcla de impotencia e ira que no había sentido desde que le encomendaron la misión de matar a su querida Corrin, quizás las circunstancias eran diferentes, pero no podía negar que sentía esa sensación visceral con una intensidad bastante remarcable, fue precipitado lanzarse al ataque junto con su compañera pegaso, coincidía con ella en que, aquella “legendaria” invocadora no era de su entera confianza y, dudaba mucho que tuviera la experiencia militar que tanto profesaba tener.

A pesar de eso no podía negar que cometió un acto guiado por una completa temeridad y estupidez que, le avergonzaba y rabiaba a partes iguales, aunque le costó trabajo, logro convencer a su compañera de hacer un asalto inicial como reconocimiento, luego de que los príncipes decidieran explorar una zona boscosa, en general no era una mala idea… hasta que se dieron cuenta que fueron directamente a un campo abierto lleno de arqueros…

Camilla reconocía que esa chica llamada Phyria, no había exagerado con la reputación de Catria, ambas estaba peleando en el suelo con sus armas, apenas protegiéndose a sí mismas y a sus monturas y, a pesar de la flecha que atravesó el hombro de la joven Catria, esta nunca se quejó en ningún momento y mantenía una expresión fiera mientras protegía tanto a su montura como a ella… Camilla no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de culpa por provocar este triste final a alguien con tantas agallas como la joven Catria…

Manteniendo su hacha firmemente agarrada, escudando a Catria pese a la insistencia de ella de no dejarla sola al frente, estaba lista para enfrentar su destino cuando una explosión que solo podía catalogarla como magia de fuego, golpeo a uno de sus atacantes en el cuello matándolo al instante, segundos después dos flechas atravesaron con letal precisión la cabeza y el pecho de su otro enemigo y este cayera muerto en un charco de sangre ¿Que había sido eso? No tuvieron que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta.

Frente a ellas paso una visión extraña, bizarra, pero… increíblemente reconfortante, justo frente de ellas paso corriendo aquella chica llamada Phyria, sus largos cabellos castaños ondeaban al viento cual estandarte de guerra, sus ojos celestes relucían con una determinación y furia que las dejo atónitas, se veía lastimada pero no disminuía su feroz avance como si tuviera la fuerza de diez hombres. 

Sobre ella, sujetándose firmemente con sus piernas y atada con la túnica de Phyria estaba Setsuna que, mostraba una mirada de completa concentración que nunca pensaron que podía tener, disparaba con letal precisión sus flechas hacia los enemigos restantes.

Atrás de ellas siguiéndolas muy de cerca estaba María que, a pesar del cansancio y algunas heridas, no frenaba su avance y mantenía su bastón generando su energía curativa protegiendo y cuidando a sus compañeras, como un ángel de la guarda.

-¡A QUE SUBNORMAL SE LE OCURRE PELEAR CON UN ESCUADRON DE ARQUEROS! ¡SIENDO UNA MALDITA UNIDAD ALADA!-escucharon el gutural y demoniaco grito de total furia de Phyria mientras esta, seguía disparando magias con su arma importándole muy poco que algunas flechas se le clavaran en el cuerpo… Camilla y Catria no pudieron evitar asustarse por el escenario del que eran espectadoras.

Catria no pudo evitar tensarse mientras veía como las tres personas que más temía por su seguridad, estaban masacrando a sus perseguidores, aunque fuera una estrategia completamente poco ortodoxa, no podía negar que estaba dando resultados asombrosos… se había equivocado más de lo que creyó, no solo por haber ido en contra de su buen juicio y actuar sin ordenes, sino por haber subestimado a Phyria, se aseguraría de compensar con creces su abominable falta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para buscar algo de redención.

Entre gritos aterrados y los escalofriantes gritos de ira de Phyria, Camilla no dejaba de lamentarse y avergonzarse por haber desconfiado de Phyria, estaba tan concentrada en la primera impresión que le dio que, no contemplo la posibilidad de que fuera más de lo que aparentaba, y estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier castigo por cometer tan blasfema ofensa.

Entre el caos de la escena Camilla fue consiente de algo que nunca espero y que, había logrado hacer que sintiera un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas que esperaba que Catria no notara… de alguna manera… mientras miraba como Phyria gritaba y maldecía con aquella voz diabólica, atacando todo lo que tuviera a la vista junto con Setsuna… por algún motivo… a Camilla le pareció la escena más sensual que había contemplado en su vida.


	8. Reunión de personal

Aun no podía creer que hayamos salido vivos de nuestra divertida primera experiencia de combate… ¡QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A ESTE JUEGO! ¡POR LO MENOS LE VOLÉ LA CABEZA A SEIS TIPOS HOY! ¡COMO CARAJOS EN EL PRIMER NIVEL TIENEN CHINGOS DE REFUERZOS LOS HIJOS DE PUTA DE EMBLA!

Mate tantos y aun así ¡LA FURIA ME CONSUME CASI TANTO COMO CUANDO ESTOY EN UNA REUNIÓN DE OCHO HORAS EN LA OFICINA!... Creo que de hecho, lo único que me permitió matar a diestra y siniestra, además de la furia, fue pensar que le disparaba a la gente que ODIO de la oficina… y a pesar de todo no me siento del todo descargada…

Suspire mientras miraba a los cuatro subnormales que me provocaron semejante coraje… saben me alegra de que aquí las físicas y la lógica no sea de lo más realista, porque de ser así no hubiera podido llevar a cuestas a Setsuna… y haber sobrevivido al combate, porque si no me daba un infarto por el esfuerzo, me iba a dar por el coraje que hice… o quizás la magia con la que me invocaron era radioactiva o yo que se…

Mientras estábamos todos sentados en una mesa cuadrada larga, del lado de los regañados había… podría decirse reacciones varias, Sharena estaba sentada algo temblorosa y no despegaba la vista de la mesa, Alfonse nos miraba a la cara, pero se veía bastante nervioso, Catria tenía una expresión neutral pero, manteniendo una postura firme como si estuviera lista para aceptar su castigo, Camilla estaba casi igual solo que… no se decirlo… quizás tenía algunos destellos de… ¿Culpa? ¿Malestar? ¿Vergüenza?... ¡De lo que si estoy segura es que hay algo más en sus ojos!

Mientras tanto de mi lado tenia a Setsuna y a Anna a cado uno de mis lados, Anna no parecía estar de humor por todo el asunto y Setsuna… parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado… como sea, María y Olivia estaban por su lado en otra parte de la sala descansando, mientras Olivia terminaba de vendarle la mano a María, la pobre se lastimo en la batalla, haciendo lo posible por no comenzar a gritar, tome un largo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-En que momento… les pareció una excelente idea ir por su cuenta-dije con cierto aire cortante.

-V-v-vera nosotros…-dijo Sharena temblorosa cuando de repente la calle.

-¡Sharena si vas a decir tu excusa al menos, ten las agallas de mirarme a la cara!-dije en tono severo y fuerte, haciendo que Sharena se pusiera más temblorosa.

-S-sharena pensó que podría encargarse de los caballeros porque tenia ventaja y…-dijo Alfonse nervioso, hasta que se callo por la mirada que probablemente tenía… que… ¡MIERDA!

-¡Qué clase de imbéciles son ustedes!-dije en tono furioso-¡Las malditas hachas vencen a las lanzas, las espadas a las hachas y las puñeteras lanzas a las espadas!-dije aun con rabia en mi voz, apenas conteniéndome para no gritar y asustar a María y a Olivia-¡En cuanto ustedes dos, la próxima vez que tengan la brillante idea de cazar arqueros! ¡Asegúrense de que no haya otros seis que les puedan acribillar el trasero!-dije enojada, Catria se estremeció ligeramente mientras que Camilla se mantenía impasible… bien cambio de táctica.

-Aquí no es solo el hecho de que arriesgaron sus VIDAS por una estupidez, sino que ese par de ternuritas pagaron por sus errores-dije en tono severo mientras señalaba a María y Olivia, la reacción general fue un estremecimiento-Sharena por tu forma inmadura de actuar Olivia se lastimo el brazo PROTEGIENDOTE-dije en tono fuerte… la reacción de Sharena fue comenzar a llorar y moquear… ¡Perfecto!-Alfonse eres el mayor caramba, si tu hermana va a hacer algo estúpido, ten los malditos huevos para detenerla-dije en tono duro, haciendo que Alfonse se pusiera más nervioso, hora de atacar con mis mejores armas ¡Culpa y chantaje emocional!

-Catria, no quiero ni imaginarme la expresión de completa decepción que tendría Minerva por lo que hiciste-dije en tono cansado haciendo que Catria se estremeciera y me mirara algo perpleja-No solo ella, Palla estaría igual o peor y Est, no solo la decepcionarías, sino que también ibas a romperle SU modelo a seguir-dije en tono fuerte, Catria ni se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y se veía afectada, punto para la invocadora.

-Y Camilla-dije mirándola fijamente, Camilla me regreso la mirada manteniéndose inmutable con los brazos cruzados… bien veamos si puedo cambiarle esa expresión-Para ser alguien que valora mucho a la familia porque sabe, lo que se siente no tener el genuino amor de sus padres, fuiste lo bastante descuidada como para ponerte en una situación tan precaria, ¿Acaso tus hermanos valen tan poco para que juegues a la suicida?-dije con cierto reproche, Camilla apretó su brazo pero su rostro estaba neutro… ultimo disparo… o Camilla me arroja su hacha o, encontrare por fin su punto débil.

-Como si no fuera suficiente, pusiste en peligro la vida de una niña mucho menor que Elise o Corrin, ¿Cómo estarías si el descuido de alguien, lastimara a tu preciada hermana menor, ponte en el lugar de su hermana Minerva que, adora a su hermana menor tanto como tu adoras a las tuyas?-dije en tono serio, aunque es una exageración en parte porque Minerva nunca… 

¡Oh. Por. Dios.! ¡Logre que Camilla se sintiera mal! ¡Esta más pálida que un papel y más rígida que una estatua! Oh si, por eso la culpa siempre funciona en estos casos.

-¡Chicos!-escuchamos de repente la voz de María animada… ¿En que momento salió de la sala de reuniones?-Olivia y yo pensamos que una manera de animarlos a todos era trayéndoles té y pastelillos-dijo María con una sonrisa alegre mientras traía como podía una bandeja con pastelillos ¡Perfecto! ¡Más golpes emocionales para los regañados!

-En realidad la idea fue de María, es una niña muy buena-dijo Olivia con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba una bandeja de té.

-Bueno, es que me gustaría que todos nos lleváramos muy bien y que seamos buenos amigos-dijo María con una brillante e inocente sonrisa ¡Oh por dios! ¡Golpe de azúcar y lindura!

…

…

Parece que la caldera estallara en… tres… dos… uno…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡NO MEREZCO LA BONDAD DE NINGUNA DE ELLAS! ¡ENCIERRENME EN EL CALABOZO!-grito llorando a mares Sharena antes de estampar su cara en la mesa mientras Alfonse trataba de calmarla… quizás me pase un poquito con ella…

-María… te juro por mi vida que no volveré a cometer una ofensa como esa…. Nunca… Jamás…-dijo Catria en tono bajo y pesado mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos… quizás para no dejar que se viera alguna que otra lagrima… ok quizás si fui un poco dura…

Camilla estaba en una posición… estoica, con sus codos en la mesa, su mirada baja mientras su frente era sostenida por sus manos, solo se limito a asentir de manera mecánica estando más blanca que la porcelana de las tazas… si… me excedí, será mejor que calme un poco el gallinero antes de que haya bajas por depresión…

-Bien, fue bastante regaño por un día, no desperdicien los esfuerzos de María por animarlos-dije en tono tranquilo mientras suspiraba, al menos eso hizo que la mayoría intentara recomponerse para hacer feliz a María… Sharena está derramando algunas flemas y mocos en su pastelito… quizás, solo quizás… luego deba hacer algo para compensarla…

-Ya que todos tienen la autoestima rota, lo mejor será llevarlos después de esta adorable merienda a los cuarteles, estoy segura de que muchos querrán llorar en sus camas hasta quedar dormidos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada, es oficial, ella es peor que yo…

-Por favor no estén tristes chicos, se que solo trataban de ayudar-dijo María en tono preocupado y consolador.

-Además lo importante es que todos estamos bien-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa sincera…

¡BRUTAAAAAAAL! 

Si lo que les dije no termino de pulverizarlos, ESTO sin duda los remato y con creces.

-Chicos acabo de darme cuenta de algo-dijo Setsuna algo triste, ¿Me pregunto de que se habrá dado cuenta?

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?-pregunte algo preocupada.

-Bueno… con los golpes que sufrió el pegaso de Camilla, ahora además de calvo va a tener muchas cicatrices que lo harán sentirse peor-dijo Setsuna en tono muy triste… bueno al menos esto aporto algo de comedia al asunto…

-Setsuna, Camilla no monta un pegaso, monta un malig-dijo María soltando un suspiro.

-¿Un malig?-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativa… ¿Por qué con María le entendió más rápido que con nosotras?...-Pero… los malig solo vienen de Nohr… ¡Un momento!-dijo Setsuna pensativa para después sorprenderse… Houston tenemos problemas…-Significa que Camilla es… es… ¡Una domadora de maligs errante!-dijo Setsuna emocionada… enserio… para eso solo da la cabeza de ella…

Nos hubiéramos concentrado más en el comentario de Setsuna… de no ser que Camilla por el comentario, acabo estampando por accidente su cara con fuerza contra la mesa… suerte que aun no había agarrado la taza de té y el pastelillo…

-¿Creí que Camilla era una princesa guerrera como mi hermana?-me pregunto María en tono inocente.

-Si lo es, y necesitare tu ayuda para explicárselo a Setsuna-dije soltando un suspiro… bueno… al menos el día casi termina y seguimos vivos, eso ya es una victoria en si…


	9. Y por esto, se debe mejorar el castillo

Sorprendentemente, María logro explicarle a Setsuna quien era exactamente Camilla, que era este lugar y hasta le explico todo lo referente a las invocaciones que nos había tomado UNA HORA para explicárselo, solo para que se lo olvidara en menos de un minuto, aun no me cabe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo María lo hizo? No se si es porque María tiene un talento natural o simplemente Setsuna tiene una mente exageradamente selectiva… lo peor es que es muy probable que sea lo segundo…

-¿Entonces eres la princesa mayor de Nohr?-pregunto Setsuna mirando a Camilla, mientras todos caminábamos por los pasillo rumbo a nuestros cuarteles… lo que vendría siendo básicamente el castillo de la aplicación.

-Así es Setsuna, espero que no te moleste trabajar junto a tu acérrimo enemigo-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, aunque su elección de palabras me hizo pensar que quizás le preocupaba algo la opinión de Setsuna.

-Pero tu no eres mi enemigo-dijo Setsuna en tono confuso… bien parece que los milagros de María acabaron ahí…-Eres de Nohr pero eso no significa que deba odiarte, de hecho espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa sincera mientras se detenía y estiraba su mano para darle un amistoso apretón de manos a Camilla…

Quién lo diría… no solo Setsuna entendió lo que le dijo María, sino que dejo los rencores de las naciones a un lado… de verdad tiene algo de sabiduría… quizás algunas personas podrían aprender un par de cositas sobre la actitud de Setsuna, Camilla se mostro bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Setsuna, supongo que esperaba que con todo esto, Setsuna la maldijera por ser de naciones enemigas, Camilla le respondió el gesto y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Sera un honor para mí ser amiga de alguien tan talentosa con el arco como tu-dijo Camilla en tono seguro.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa algo apenada-También creo que será un honor luchar a tu lado, aunque no pude ver como peleas por todo eso de la emboscada-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo, aunque fue imposible no notar una expresión de fastidio en Camilla y Catria.

-Error que no volveremos a cometer-dijo Catria en tono serio y firme mientras seguía caminando junto a María.

-Aun sigo pensando que deberían encerrarme por mis crímenes…-dijo Sharena en tono triste, mientras Alfonse y Olivia la miraban preocupados.

-Chicos que les dije sobre cambiar la página, lo que paso ya paso y lo importante es que todos estamos vivos-dije en tono tranquilo-Además les aseguro que con el tiempo, nos reiremos de esto-dije en tono algo animado.

-Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que le guste que se burlen de ella-dijo Catria aun en tono serio, aunque no sonaba ofendida.

-Bueno, literalmente nadie las mando hacia haya, lo hicieron completamente solas-dije con cierta ironía haciendo que tanto Catria como Camilla se tensaran, pero no respondieron mi comentario-Relájense chicas, les aseguro que dentro de poco, hare algo que las hará reír por generaciones-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-me pregunto curiosa María.

-Porque me conozco y, estoy segura que no falta mucho para que acabe humillándome a mi misma-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, Anna y Camilla son testigos de primera mano de eso…

-No das esa apariencia-dijo Olivia en tono amable.

-Créeme, pronto lo verán-dije sin mucho ánimo, al menos aun no me he tropezado con nada aun, no soy torpe, pero conozco mi suerte y, cada vez que me siento genial siempre pasa algo que me desinfla el ego de golpe…

Continuamos avanzando por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegamos lo que vendría siendo el “Castillo” de la aplicación… cierto… debo mejorarlo para que se vea mejor, al menos ahí esta la tabla de avisos, la fuente de retos y Feh el búho, María y Setsuna fueron las primeras en salir corriendo para ver a Feh, mientras los demás las seguimos de cerca, ya con todos reunidos Anna se acerco a Feh y dijo.

-Chicos esta es Feh, es nuestro búho mensajera y apoyo, si tienen alguna duda sobre el lugar, ella puede asistirlos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa amable.

-Así es chicos, ¡Me asegurare de ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda!-dijo Feh animada desde su pedestal y agitando las alas… daaaaa, ¡Es más linda en personas! ¡Es como un Rowlet pero menos redondo!

-Definitivamente es una lindura-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Si es, bastante tierno-dijo Catria en tono algo serio y ligeramente sonrojada, parece que a alguien le gustan las cosas tiernas.

-¿¡Significa que puedo jugar contigo!?-dijo María muy emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Feh en tono animado-Bueno, siempre y cuando no intervenga con mi trabajo-dijo Feh en tono más pensativo.

-¡Genial!-grito María muy feliz.

-¿Yo también puedo jugar con ustedes?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-¡Claro, entre más mejor!-dijo María en tono alegre, haciendo que Setsuna sonriera emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede Sharena? Regularmente eres la primera en apuntarte en estas cosas-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y mirando a su hermana.

-No merezco jugar con nadie…-dijo Sharena aun en tono deprimido… si, debo hacer algo para solucionar esto… 

-Bien Sharena escúchame, sé que te sientes mal pero lamentarse no corregirá el asunto-dije en tono serio atrayendo la atención de Sharena-Si quieres compensarlo, intenta hacer mejor las cosas la próxima vez, esfuérzate y apoya a tus compañeras como ellas lo harán contigo, y no solo me refiero en la batalla-dije en tono suave y amable, espero que esto ayude a que Sharena se sienta aunque sea un poco mejor.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Sharena con renovado animo…-¡Me esforzare la próxima vez y no pondré en peligro a mis preciados amigos!-dijo Sharena con casi fuego en su mirada… bueno sigue siendo mejor que la Sharena deprimida…

-¿Significa que jugaras con nosotras?-pregunto María curiosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Sharena emocionada y levantando.

-¡SI!-gritaron emocionadas y levantando los brazos María, Feh y Setsuna.

-Antes de que vayan a jugar, tenemos que asignarles sus habitaciones-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, nunca me dijiste donde estaba mi habitación y mis cosas-dije en tono pensativo.

-¿Tus cosas?-pregunto Olivia algo curiosa.

-Anna me ayudo a rescatar algunas de mis pertenecías de mi mundo con ayuda del ritual que me trajo aquí-dije sin entrar en muchos detalles, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-¿¡Podemos ver!?-preguntaron emocionadas Feh, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Aamm… creo que después de ver donde dormirán, pueden ver mi cuarto-dije no muy convencida… quien sabe si las cosas están ordenadas o siguen empaquetadas…

Eso animo más a las chicas a apresurar el asunto e incluso, Camilla, Catria y Alfonse también estaban curiosos por ver las “maravillas” de mi mundo… más les vale a las Anna que no hayan dejado mi literatura yuri por ahí desparramada…

Lo que comenzó como algo emocionante, pronto se convirtió en una decepción cuando, vimos las habitaciones donde se quedarían y resultaron ser… demasiado… simples, solo tenían una cama donde apenas cabria una persona, una mesa, una silla, unas velas y lo que parecía ser un baúl… Anna de verdad se paso con el recorte de presupuesto de este lugar…

-Se ven… acogedoras-dijo no muy segura y en tono educado Olivia.

-Son… aceptables para la mayoría de nosotras-dijo Catria en tono algo preocupado, en especial al ver la expresión de preocupación de María.

-Mientras no haya pulgas, por mi esta bien-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Yo estoy preocupada por otro tipo de alimañas-dijo Camilla algo preocupada… en especial cuando me di cuenta de que miraba un agujero en una de las paredes donde, fácilmente podría caber un ratón…

-No se preocupen, no hay ninguna de esas cosas-dijo Sharena en tono seguro.

-Solo necesitan algo de tiempo para adaptarse-dijo Alfonse ligeramente apenado… si, esto definitivamente fue decisión de Anna…

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Anna?-dije con cierto fastidio-He visto hostales en la carretera con mejores muebles y cosas que aquí-dije bastante molesta ¡Tampoco era para ponerse así de tacaña!

-Lo siento chicos, pero es lo que hay-dijo Anna en tono firme-No hay manera de mejorar esto rápido-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-De hecho… creo que hay una manera de mejorar esto-dijo Feh en tono pensativo desde el hombro de Setsuna, haciendo que el cuello de Anna casi se quebrara de lo rápido que volteo a verla… oh parece que me dirán como mejorar el castillo.

-Bien Feh, somos todo oídos-dije con una sonrisa que solo hizo que Anna me mirara como si quisiera matarme.

-Vengan les mostrare-dijo Feh antes de levantar vuelo para guiarnos.

Feh voló desde el hombro de Setsuna hasta una parte más al fondo de la sala y, después de que Feh activara una especie de panel en la pared, reveló una especie de altar en el fondo de la sala, parecía que tenía unas especies de ranuras donde podría caber un orbe, había uno en el centro del altar luego a los costados dos ranuras, después cinco, ocho y por ultimo diez ¡Esto es para mejorar el castillo!

-¿Qué este altar Feh?-pregunto Sharena observando las ranuras del altar.

-Verán, si colocas orbes en las ranuras correspondientes, el castillo se renovara y podrá proporcionales mágicamente más cosas como, cuartos más grandes, selección amplia de muebles, ropa, más cuartos e incluso cosas del mundo de Phyria-dijo Feh en tono alegre mientras estaba parada en el altar.

-Eso definitivamente ya capto mi atención-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Pero, tristemente no tenemos orbes para usar las ventajas del castillo-dijo Anna tratando de hacer un tono desilusionado... no sé porque presiento que su empresa es quien paga esas cosas mágicas...

-¡Esperen! ¡Acabo de acordarme de algo importante!-dijo Feh casi gritando antes de salir volando hacia donde estaba su pedestal, minutos después Feh regreso con una gran bolsa de tela que apenas podía cargar, se acerco a mí y me la entrego antes de aterrizar en el hombro de Sharena cansada... espero realmente que sea lo que creo que es.

-Feh...esto es... lo que creo que es-dije en voz algo ansiosa por favor que sean orbes, por favor que sean orbes...

-Así es, ¡Son regalos de tierras lejanas!-dijo Feh en tono animado... oh ¡OOOOOHHH! ¡La cara pálida de Anna lo dice todo! Abrí sin pensarlo la bolsa y...

¡SIIIIIII!

¡EN TU CARA ANNA!

¡SON VEINTE ORBES GRATIS!

-¡Espera! ¡Piénsalo bien, si usas esos orbes para cosas como lujos sin...!-comenzó a decir Anna desesperada, pero no alcanzo a terminar porque ni me moleste a escucharla y comencé a color los orbes en el altar, mejorando el castillo hasta ocho orbes, me quedaron cuatro en reserva que luego veré si lo usare en esto o en invocaciones.

Los chicos se veían emocionados y agradecidos por mi decisión, Anna me veía con cara de que me haría sangrar para conseguir orbes de su parte, en cuanto a mí, bueno sé que debí usarlo para invocar pero, después de la experiencia de hoy, no estoy de humor para tolerar más gente...


	10. Happy Room Designer

Uno pensaría que Anna al menos trataría de disimular, no solo su odio hacia mí, sino el hecho de que no quería que los chicos hicieran uso de esos lujos que, ahora las mejoras del castillo les habían dado, entre ellos al parecer incluían muebles de alta gama, ropas y la inclusión de más cuartos para usos varios, aunque claro eso era algo que tenia que determinar yo… aunque creo que lo hare después… ya siento un agujero detrás de la cabeza por la forma en la que Anna me está mirando…

Casi de inmediato todos fueron a la primera habitación vacía que estaba a lado de la mía y, el cambio fue bastante notable, el cuarto era muy grande… de hecho casi tan grande como mi departamento… porque presiento que cuando le coloque los diez orbes que faltan, esto se volverá un apartamento de lujo de esos que, están en la parte más alta de los edificios.

-Definitivamente esto ya parece un alojamiento más aceptable-dijo Camilla con cierto animo en su voz… yo ya hubiera deseado que mi departamento fuera de este tamaño… -¿Les molesta si tomo esta habitación?-pregunto Camilla en tono cortés… ¿Me pregunto porque querrá ser mi vecina?

-¿Todas las habitaciones son iguales, Feh?-pregunto Catria en tono pensativo.

-¡Así es! ¡No deben preocuparse por el espacio gracias a Phyria!-dijo Feh animada desde el hombro de Sharena, eso emociono a todos… con excepción de Anna que, aun me miraba como si me fuera a arrojar el hacha en cualquier momento…

-¿Qué beneficios tienen estas nuevas habitaciones Feh?-pregunto Sharena en tono curioso.

-Bueno son más grandes, son aprueba de ruido externo a menos que sea una emergencia, tienen control de temperatura gracias al aparato que esta ahí-dijo Feh señalando con su ala algo que estaba en una de las paredes pegada al techo… ¿Eso es un aire acondicionado?-Y, ¡Tiene un catálogo mágico de muebles y uno de ropa para satisfacer las necesidades del ocupantes!-dijo Feh muy emocionada… ahora me queda más claro porque Anna quiere matarme.

-¿A que te refieres con “catálogo mágico”?-pregunto Alfonse algo confuso, Feh comenzó a mirar por la habitación hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía que estaba buscando.

-Camilla, ¿Puedes tocar esa baldosa que esta a lado de la puerta?-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo.

-¿Te refieres a esta Feh?-dijo Camilla acercándose al marco de la puerta… llámenme loca pero, creo que es esa baldosa que brilla en color cian.

-Si esa, la que esta más cerca de la puerta-dijo Feh en tono alegre… pudo haberle dicho simplemente que era la que brillaba…

Camilla toco la baldosa con su dedo haciendo que apareciera una especie de pantalla mágica… o holográfica… es un poco confuso que cosas le puso Anna a este lugar, justo enfrente de Camilla haciendo que todos se sorprendieran… bueno todos con excepción de Feh, Anna y yo.

-¿Qué es este extraño conjuro mágico?-pregunto Camilla curiosa mientras nos acercábamos a ella… parece una tableta con un menú de diseño que me recuerda a ese juego de Animal Crossing…

-Este hechizo te permite seleccionar muebles que, mágicamente aparecerán en el cuarto-dijo Feh en tono animado… quien diría que esto tenía un minijuego de diseño…

-¿Cómo funciona este extraño hechizo?-pregunto Alfonse bastante confundido, mientras los demás miraban la pantalla muy curiosos ¡Oh por favor! Hasta mis sobrinos de tres años saben usar una tableta.

-No es difícil, miren se los mostrare-dije soltando un suspiro.

Realmente no era algo difícil, las opciones se movían como en el menú de cualquier tableta, tenia cuatro opciones principales, muebles, ropa, decoración y otros, no estoy muy segura de que haga el ultimo pero, quizás sean cosas como libros… juguetes, no lo sé, aun debo seguir revisando algunas opciones de esto. 

Como demostración primero entre en la sección de muebles para elegir una cama que se ajustara al gusto de Camilla, mientras las revisábamos Camilla fue muy clara en que tipo de cama quería, altura, tipo de colchón, decorado, sabanas, fundas y hasta que tuviera cortinas de tela semi transparente… de verdad me esta costando MUCHO trabajo no imaginarla en una posición sexy en esa cama… y vestida con una lencería acorde a eso…

Tuve que despejar mi mente fingiendo algo de tos, aunque no se me escapo el hecho de que Anna, Camilla y Catria me miraban curiosas… aunque Anna más bien con una cara divertida… no me digan que también puede leer mentes…

Después de seleccionar la cama, entre a un menú donde me permitía acomodarla en la habitación, luego de que Camilla me indicara donde exactamente la quería, la coloque en posición y luego pulse en botón de generar, casi de inmediato apareció una cama en un halo de luz también color cian, justo en el lugar de la habitación donde ella quería… bien definitivamente esto es una mezcla de tecnología y magia ¡Y me encanta!

-¡Increíble!-gritaron emocionadas María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Definitivamente algo bastante practico-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-¡Llenare mi cuarto de peluches de animalitos!-dijo María muy alegre.

-¡Yo por fin podre tener esas fundas de estampado rosado que tanto he querido!-dijo Sharena muy contenta.

-¡Y yo por fin podre poner hombres de paja en mi cuarto!-dijo Setsuna también emocionada… ¿Ah?

-¿P-porque querrías poner algo así en tu cuarto?-pregunto Olivia en tono confuso y ligeramente tímido. 

-Para practicar, siempre quise practicar en mi cuarto pero la princesa Hinoka decía que era algo muy poco practico y peligroso-dijo Setsuna soltando un suspiro cansado… nota mental, tocar muy fuerte la puerta de Setsuna si voy a buscarla a su cuarto… en peligro y me mete una flecha entre ceja y ceja…

-Por favor, asegúrense de poner lo que sea razonable-dijo Alfonse algo preocupado.

-Eso va también para usted princesa María, un cuarto necesita más que solo peluches-dijo Catria con cierta autoridad.

-No es justo, es mi cuarto y yo puedo acomodarlo comoquiera-dijo María haciendo un puchero.

-Que tal si lo dejamos en punto medio y, María no exagera con los juguetes, pero que Catria no le arruine toda la diversión-dije con una sonrisa tranquila, Catria asintió como… si le hubiera ordenado hacer eso… la verdad fue más una sugerencia que una orden…

-Si me permiten, me gustaría tener algo de privacidad mientras decoro mi habitación-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Por cierto, cuando seleccionen las ropas estas aparecerán en los roperos que hayan seleccionado, aunque no se si tienen un límite-dijo Feh en tono pensativo haciendo que Anna se tensara… algo me dice que eso no tiene límite…

-No se preocupen, me asegurare de tomar solo lo estrictamente necesario-dijo Catria en tono firme.

-Vamos Catria, tómelo como un regalo de mi parte, no por nada decidí invertir en la comodidad de todos-dije con una sonrisa y ahora siento que Anna de verdad va a matarme…

-Le agradecemos por su generosidad señorita Phyria-dijo Olivia muy agradecida.

-No tienen que ser tan formales conmigo, solo díganme Phyria-dije con una sonrisa-Ya que todos estarán ocupados con los cuartos, mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y a organizarnos, los veré en la sala de reuniones a las seis de la mañana, tenemos que tomar esto muy enserio si queremos evitar que este reino caiga-dije en tono relajado, aunque… más de uno se puso algo serio por mis palabras…

-¡Vamos chicos! No lo dije para que se desanimaran, será difícil pero, confió en las capacidades de todos-dije con una sonrisa animada, tranquilizando a mis compañeros.

Casi de inmediato todos corrieron a buscar una habitación para decorar, yo salí no antes de desearle a Camilla suerte y decirle que si tenía dudas o necesitaba ayuda con la tableta, podía ir a buscarme a mi habitación, ella me agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa antes de concentrarse en su trabajo, ahora solo debo...

-Espero que estés consciente de que tus acciones, tendrán serias consecuencias-escuche la voz de Anna en tono gélido detrás de mi... ok... no hay problema, una pistola es más rápida que un hacha...

-Espero que te quede claro que no me arrepiento de nada, te pasaste de tacaña-dije en tono serio mientras volteaba a verla-¡Por favor! Tu controlas la economía de aquí Y la moneda, ni siquiera estás perdiendo dinero por esto-dije en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados, necesitara más que esa mirada de iceberg para intimidarme.

Anna se acerco hacia mí y... a pesar de que no tenía su hacha en mano su semblante de verdad parecía el de un demonio... esa sonrisa fácilmente puede competir con el rostro de Oboro cuando mencionan a Nohr...

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, se inclino para dejar sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi oído... esto sería sensual de no ser por el hecho de que quiere matarme...

-Espero que sigas pensando igual, porque hare que cada orbe que ganes te cueste un infierno-dijo Anna en tono gélido pero seductor...-Hare que quede escrito en sangre en tu patética alma que no debes hacer que no gane más dinero. Ten un buena día Phyria-termino de decir Anna manteniendo su tono antes de irse...

...

...

...

Ya valió esto...

... Lo único que me queda es volver a la habitación, cambiarme los pantalones y... quizás buscar un bote de vaselina...


	11. Primer día de trabajo Parte 1

Organizar todo para que estuviera listo para el día de hoy realmente fue un poco estresante, luego de que me retire a mi cuarto no solo me puse a diseñar y hacer la sala de entrenamiento con las opciones especiales de la tableta de mi cuarto, sino que también pensar y organizar una rutina que me permitiera entrenarlos a todos, sin acabar volviéndome una explotadora, a fin de cuentas sé lo que se siente perder doce horas de tu vida en la oficina y no pienso hacerles lo mismo a ellos.

Aprovechando que prácticamente todos me pidieron ayuda para entender ciertas opciones de la tableta, aproveche para decirles que mañana trajeran ropa cómoda para hacer ejercicio, la mayoría no entendió muy bien a que me refería así que, tuve que explicarles que trajeran ropa que no les importara que quedara sudada o que no comprometieran su movilidad en el entrenamiento.

Con todo esto y a pesar de las advertencias cuando todos estábamos reunidos en la nueva sala reuniones que diseñe… fue obvio que prácticamente nadie me entendió, Alfonse, Camilla, Catria y Sharena estaban vestidos como siempre… no les ira bien en el ejercicio de resistencia con tanto metal encima…

Por otro lado, Anna de hecho estaba vestida de manera deportiva como yo, con un pantalón de tela simple, una playera holgada y tenis para correr, Olivia llevaba una versión de sus pantalones para danzar, pero sin ser transparentes y una blusa ligera, Setsuna vestía casi igual, solo que se quito el exceso de prendas quedando en un vestido simple de color azul y María usaba un vestido de verano ligero de color blanco… bueno al menos algunas personas captaron la idea.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, les explicare como serán nuestras actividades de ahora en adelante-dije en tono tranquilo en la sala de reuniones, la mayoría estaba desayunando ya que les dije que comieran algo ligero antes de comenzar, casi todos de hecho estaban comiendo fruta, pan y yogurt.

-¿Estaremos bajo un rigoroso régimen de entrenamiento?-pregunto Catria en tono serio aunque, no se me escapo que miraba a María algo preocupada.

-Sí y no-dije en tono tranquilo-Si estaremos entrenando de manera algo pesada pero, tampoco al punto de sobre exigirlos-dije manteniendo mi tono, no soy tan hipócrita para explotarlos como me explotaban a mi en la oficina…

-¿Cuáles son las actividades que realizaremos en nuestro entrenamiento?-preguntó Alfonse en tono curioso.

-Bien primero haremos veinte minutos de calentamiento antes de empezar los ejercicios de resistencia y eso va incluso para los que usan montura-dije en tono calmado.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el entrenamiento de resistencia?-pregunto María curiosa.

-Porque entre mejor resistencia tengan, podrán resistir más tiempo en una batalla real, de hecho Setsuna y tú deben esforzarse mucho en esto, ya que las dos deben moverse por todo el campo, ya que después de todo son nuestro apoyo táctico y nuestra curandera-dije con cierta seriedad.

-¿Ser el apoyo táctico es algo bueno?-preguntó Setsuna en tono confundido.

-Si Setsuna, literalmente la vida de varios dependerá de que tan bien te muevas en el campo pero, tengo fe en que harás un gran papel-dije en tono seguro.

-Gracias por el halago-dijo Setsuna rascándose la nuca algo sonrojada.

-¿Después de los entrenamientos de resistencia que sigue en la agenda?-pregunto Camilla en tono tranquilo pero elegante… mierda hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió placentero por la espalda… debo mantener la compostura…

-B-bien, después de eso descansaremos veinte minutos aunque dependerá de que tan cansados estén, luego haremos entrenamientos con nuestras armas con blancos fijos luego, tendremos algunos combates amistosos con armas no letales y después de un breve descanso, tendremos dos horas para comer, ¿Alguna pregunta?-dije en tono cortés.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-pregunto Setsuna casi en automático.

-Lo que podamos cocinar con los suministros, al parecer no tendremos servidumbre hasta que consiga seis orbes más, así que eso tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si me permiten hacer una sugerencia-comenzó a decir Catria en tono amable-Puedo encargarme de eso, claro si no les molesta-dijo Catria en tono educado.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte que te ofrezcas pero, no me parece correcto que te encargues sola de esto-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Tiene razón, somos muchas personas para que lo hagas sola-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Bien, que tal si nombramos a Catria jefa de la cocina y, nosotras la ayudaremos en lo que necesite-dije en tono pensativo.

-Me parece la solución más razonable-dijo Camilla aun sonriendo.

-Entonces me esforzare por manejar diligentemente mi puesto-dijo Catria en tono serio… tiene que aprender a relajarse un poco…

-Bien, pero como dicen que “Muchos cocineros arruinan la sopa” me desligare de la cocina para no estorbar-comenzó a decir Anna con una sonrisa, haciendo que más de una se le quedara mirando-Y no incluyan a los príncipes, se les ha quemado hasta el agua-dijo Anna en tono serio… ¿Cómo rayos han sobrevivido entonces todo este tiempo?

-¡Oye no cocino tan mal!-se defendió Sharena en tono indignado… me gustaría darle el beneficio de la duda pero… tiene cara de ser otra Sully… o Kjelle… o Hinoka… aunque francamente Sharena no se ve como una tomboy.

-¡Esa abominación que hiciste jamás será considerada comida, ni siquiera en una celda de tortura!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y firme… siento que hay una muy divertida historia detrás de esto…

-¡Eres una exagerada de lo peor Comandante!-sentencio Sharena mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

-¡Alfonse estuvo en coma tres días por un simple bocado de tu comida!-grito Anna indignada mientras Sharena se ponía roja de la pena… Alfonse tenía cara como si estuviera pasando por regresiones de Vietnam…

-Ok, ya quedo claro el porqué, puedes contar historias vergonzosas de Sharena en otro momento-dije sin mucho ánimo, aunque más de uno miraba con cierta lastima a Alfonse, incluso María le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo… -Bien continuando, después de la comida iremos a la Torre de practica a entrenar, hasta que los vea suficientemente aptos competiremos en el coliseo y, después de pelear el tiempo que considere justo, regresaremos al castillo y tendrán el resto del día libre-dije con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Estas segura de eso Phyria?-preguntó Sharena sorprendida, la mayoría de hecho me miraban así de sorprendida.

-Pero claro, tanto trabajo sin descanso solo les causará daño, nuestra rutina será así de lunes a viernes y tendrán los fines de semanas libres -dije en tono seguro.

-Si lo deseamos, ¿Podemos entrenar en nuestro tiempo libre?-pregunto Catria en tono serio.

-Si, pero tendrán que notificarme cuanto tiempo estarán, deben ir con un compañero y, deberán de recoger las cosas que usaron-dije con cierta seriedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se nos permitirá usar el campo de entrenamiento?-volvió a preguntar Catria sin perder su seriedad.

-Tres horas máximo, recuerden que somos personas, no esclavos-dije en tono firme y serio, nadie se sobre exigirá hasta arruinar su salud mientras esté presente-Bien si ya quedo todo claro y terminaron de desayunar, lo mejor será comenzar a entrenar-dije en tono tranquilo, la mayoría solo me asintió con una sonrisa.

Con todo claro salimos al área donde haríamos ejercicio que era básicamente un circuito de atletismo donde tenía una gran pista mientras que en la parte de en medio estaban todas las cosas que necesitaríamos para entrenar individualmente, como les indique primero hicimos un calentamiento de veinte minutos donde hicimos estiramientos y flexiones, con eso concluido empezamos con la parte del entrenamiento de resistencia.

Consistía en el que debíamos correr una hora a un paso donde pudiéramos aguantar sin bajar el ritmo, les dije por lo menos unas cinco veces que no era una carrera de velocidad y que se aseguraran de ir a un ritmo en el que podrían mantener el paso además, les advertí que cada vez que viera a alguien bajar el paso les daría una penalización de cinco minutos más, por ultimo cuando termináramos debíamos caminar por unos quince minutos antes de descansar.

Prácticamente tuve que correr algo apartada del grupo y atrás de ellos por dos razones importantes, uno porque debía vigilar que mantuvieran el paso y dos... los pechos de Camilla eran en extremo distractores... 

...

... 

¡Está bien lo admito! ¡También lo hice para verles el trasero a las chicas! 

El caso es que todos iban muy confiados... hasta que les tuve que ponerles una penalización de treinta minutos extra cuando Sharena trato de hacer una carrera con Setsuna, para cuando terminamos todos apenas se podían sostener en pie... de no ser que llevo ya mucho tiempo haciendo esto, dudo que hubiera aguantado...

Los quinces minutos de caminata fue una tortura para todos, incluso a mí ya me estaba costando respirar pero apenas di la orden de detenernos, todos cayeron al suelo como una pila de naipes... lo peor de todo era que Anna me veía con cara de que, lo pagaría caro después con los orbes...

...

...

Bueno... el lado amable es que previendo esto decidí traer desde temprano unas toallas para el sudor y una hielera llena de bebidas deportivas... las necesitaran para medio recuperarse de esto...


	12. Primer día de trabajo Parte 2

Consideraba un verdadero milagro que nadie hubiera vomitado por el esfuerzo, ya llevábamos casi veinte minutos de descanso y apenas había algunas mejorías en los chicos, quizás ahora tomaran más enserio mis instrucciones cuando hagamos estos ejercicios, aunque debo reconocer que más de una me sorprendió, de verdad creía que María duraría menos, definitivamente esa niña tiene muchas agallas.

Estábamos todos sentados en unas bancas en el área donde estaba toda la utilería para entrenar, prácticamente tuve que arrastrar a más de una para llevarla a esa área de sombra para que se recuperaran, lo más difícil de todo este asunto era que, debido al calor Camilla, Catria y Sharena se quitaron varias secciones de su armadura intentando refrescarse un poco, Catria y Sharena no eran el problema porque solo se quitaron todo lo que era de metal... el problema fue Camilla...

Por dios, quien diseño a Camilla o era un pervertido o una pervertida con muy buen gusto, Camilla estaba prácticamente desnuda cuando se quitó la armadura... a quien engaño ¡Estaba en ropa interior! ¡Un corset y un liguero negro! ¡NO ES LO MEJOR PARA USAR DEBAJO DE LA ARMADURA! ¡Y NO! ¡LOS GUANTES LARGOS Y LAS BOTAS LARGAS NO LA CUBREN MÁS!

¡DIOS! El pobre de Alfonse hasta tuvo una situación en sus pantalones que, tuvo que retirarse a otro lado tratando de pasar desapercibido y francamente yo también estoy teniendo mi situación aunque en las mujeres sea más discreta, como si eso no fuera suficiente estaba sentada al lado de mi... muy junta...

...

...

¡PORQUE ESTO ES TAN PLANCENTERO COMO TORTUOSO! 

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien, te ves muy acalorada?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado... genial... justo lo que me faltaba...

-D-descuida, solo es un ligero golpe de calor-dije manteniendo mi compostura y con una sonrisa ¡MIERDA TENGO SUS PECHOS CASI EN LA CARA!

-¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado mientras se inclinaba un poco para revisarme y usando su mano para checarme la temperatura ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

¡Tengo que aguantar! ¡Debo demostrarme a mí misma que no soy una lesbiana inútil y que puedo aguantar esto!

¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta!

-¡Te está sangrando la nariz!-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte y preocupado... y al parecer eso es todo lo que dura mi voluntad... menos de treinta segundos...

-¡Yo te curare Phyria!-dijo María algo asustada trayendo su bastón.

-¡No, esperen!-dije en tono nervioso ¿¡Porque tenía que acercarse todas hacia mí!?-¡E-esto a veces pasa cuando hace mucho calor!-dije tratando de calmarlas.

-O cuando a alguien se calienta demasiado-dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona ¡Juro que si pudiera, le soltaba una patada ahora mismo! Lo peor fue que Camilla comenzó a mirarme de una forma inquisitiva ¡Tengo que evitar su mirada a toda costa!

-Phyria, te lastimaras el cuello si sigues volteando al otro lado de esa manera-dijo María con cierto aire de regaño.

-Se llaman prioridades María y, quizás cuando crezcas lo entiendas-dije tratando de sonar tranquila, lastimarme el cuello o que Camilla me corte con su hacha, creo que la decisión es bastante fácil.

Después de que dejáramos de lado la... triste escena que hice, todos comenzaron a estirarse para prepararse para entrenar con sus armas, Alfonse ya estaba... más calmado cuando regreso, aunque se hizo a la tarea de no mirar a Camilla en ningún momento... debería comenzar a seguir su ejemplo, estaba terminando de estirarme cuando escuche de repente a Setsuna.

-Vaya Camilla definitivamente eres una princesa muy elegante-dijo de repente Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Disculpa pero, ¿A qué te refieres Setsuna?-dijo Camilla algo confundida mientras tomaba su hacha.

-Bueno, es que cuando corrías, lo hacías como lo haría toda una señorita-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, esa manera de correr solo la he visto en nobleza de alta alcurnia-dijo María en tono algo emocionado.

-¿Hay algún beneficio de correr así?-pregunto Sharena en tono curioso.

-Les aseguro que hay un motivo más simple que mantener cierta alcurnia-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo señorita Camilla? B-bueno, sino es mucha molestia-dijo Olivia en tono ligeramente tímido, yo suspiré acercándome a ellas y les dije.

-Lo hace para no golpearse el pecho, si corre de manera normal se lo golpearía constantemente-dije en tono tranquilo, haciendo que Camilla me mirara algo sorprendida.

-¿¡Enserio Camilla!?-dijo Sharena muy sorprendida, de hecho la mayoría estaban muy impresionadas... con excepción de Anna que parecía que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo... y Alfonse que se ponía cada vez más rojo...

-Phyria ha explicado muy bien el asunto-dijo Camilla en tono gentil-Aunque me pregunto, ¿Como obtuviste tal información Phyria?-me pregunto Camilla en tono curioso.

-Porque mi mejor amiga tiene el pecho muy grande, no tan grande como el tuyo, pero si lo suficiente para que tenga que correr así-dije en tono sereno.

-Camilla, ¿Crees que algún día tendremos los pechos tan grandes como los tuyos o los de Olivia?-pregunto Sharena bastante esperanzada, mientras Camilla la miraba ligeramente preocupada y Catria y Olivia se veían algo incomodas con el tema... puf.

-Si claro-dije con cierto aire de burla-Sharena la mayoría ya estamos en una edad donde hay que conformarnos con lo que tenemos, la única que tiene algo de esperanza para desarrollarse es María porque aún le falta mucho por crecer-dije con una sonrisa.

Sharena y Setsuna se deprimieron por eso, Catria solo suspiraba un poco fastidiada y María estaba orgullosa porque era la única que tenía posibilidades de lograrlo, al menos tiene buenos genes, o por lo menos ponen siempre a Minerva bien dotada en los fan arts.

-Eso fue un lindo discurso motivacional Phyria-dijo Anna interrumpiendo la conversación y con una sonrisa alegre-Bien si ya están listos comencemos a entrenar con nuestras armas, debemos mantenernos fuertes si queremos salvar el reino-dijo Anna en tono animado, ahora intenta comportarse como la comandante genial...

Cada uno fue a una sección del circuito para practicar con los muñecos de paja y, comenzamos a entrenar con sus nuestras armas, a mí me estaba costando mucho practicar no tanto porque fuera una pésima tiradora, gastar mucho tiempo de mi vida en los juegos de disparos laser me dio... algo de experiencia por así decirlo con estas armas, sino más bien porque estaba relativamente cerca de Camilla y cada vez que usaba el hacha sus pechos rebotaba... y mucho...

...

Dios... son tan grandes que no entiendo como físicamente puede moverse con ellos, lo peor es que el sudor y la tensión de sus músculos la hacían verse aún más sexy...

...

...

Saben que es peor pasarse la sangre de la nariz a la boca, tener que tragarla toda de golpe... no recordaba que supiera tan mal...

-Phyria-escuche la voz de María hablándome, al parecer se había acercado para preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué sucede María?-dije en tono amable.

-Yo no tengo una arma de combate, ¿Cómo se supone que entrenare?-pregunto María en tono preocupado y algo triste.

-Bueno María recuerda que eres una curandera, así que hasta que te consigamos un bastón de ataque, lo mejor es que estés al pendiente para curar a cualquiera del grupo que salga lesionado en el entrenamiento-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Pero tú crees que alguien se pueda lastimar practicando?-pregunto María no muy segura... solo para segundos después a Alfonse soltara por accidente su arma y casi le diera a Catria, de no ser reacciono rápido y la desvió con su lanza...

-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Concéntrate o lastimaras severamente a alguien!-dijo Catria en tono severo mientras se acercaba a Alfonse para regañarlo, mientras el pobre se ponía más nervioso...

-Eso responde a tu pregunta-dije soltando un suspiro, María se limito a asentir mientras suspiraba junto conmigo.

...

...

Debo darle a él su propia área de entrenamiento... y enseñarle a Camilla a usar ropa deportiva, no solo por el bien de Alfonse, sino también por el mío... si esto sigue así Camilla me matara por una hemorragia ya sean por sus curvas... o por la afilada curva de su hacha...


	13. Primer día de trabajo Parte 3

Pese a los… pequeños problemas que tuvimos, sorprendentemente no hubo ninguna baja mientras entrenábamos con las armas, tuvimos un par de problemas con Sharena con su lanza… y un par de flechas perdidas de Setsuna pero, ninguna herida fue algo que María no pudiera curar con su bastón, al menos eso le ayudo a practicar sus habilidades de curación.

Después de un breve descanso, todos se estaban preparándose para los combates uno a uno… esto tendré que pensarlo bien considerando que, estoy segura de que a más de uno se le pasar la mano… al menos esto ayudara en el entrenamiento de María para que obtenga algunos puntos de habilidad.

-Bien chicos, ha quedado claro que necesitamos mas practica y algo de sincronización, así que la mejor forma para que puedan entenderse mejor, son los combates uno a uno, de esa forma sabrán como reaccionan sus compañeros en combate y podrán usarlo a su favor para estrategias en conjunto-dije en tono tranquilo y seguro.

-No entendí nada-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado… ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?...

-Dice que si practicamos juntos, sabremos cómo pelean nuestros amigos y eso nos ayudara en combate-le dijo María en tono amable.

-Oh, con que a eso se refería-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa… debería comenzar a usar a María de bocera oficial…

-Bien ya que todo esta claro, entrenaremos usando esto-dije señalando una enorme caja a lado de mi-Aquí hay todo tipo de armas de manera, aunque técnicamente no son del todo letales, tengan cuidado, tampoco quiero que se maten con esto-dije soltando un suspiro, todos asintieron casi en automático, con excepción de Setsuna que… miraba a María con cara de que, esperaba que ella se lo explicara…

-Dice que usaremos armas de madera y que no nos lastímenos gravemente con ellas-dijo María en tono amable, Setsuna simplemente asintió con una sonrisa… si, definitivamente María se está ganando puntos para ser la segunda al mando, después de todo ella es la única de mis personajes que tiene el máximo de valor heroico en la aplicación. 

-Si ya quedo claro, el primer combate será entre Setsuna y Camilla, con lo que paso en nuestra primera batalla contra Embla, deben aprender como manejarse con armas con las que tienen desventaja o, tener tácticas que les permitan escapar o iniciar un contraataque, que les permita ya sea huir o rematar a su oponente-dije en tono tranquilo, deje que María le tradujera la explicación a Setsuna mientras iba por el arco que usara Setsuna.

-Setsuna tu usaras este arco y flechas-dije mientras le entregaba su arma a Setsuna, Setsuna casi de inmediato checo las flechas y dijo.

-Que punta tan rara, no se ve afilada… y mancha-dijo Setsuna en tono curioso ¿Por qué rayos quiere usar flechas de verdad en una batalla de practica?

-De esta manera no lastimaras a Camilla y, sabremos si has dado en partes mortales, aunque estés en ventaja no te confíes, solo tendrás diez flechas y Camilla puede atacarte hasta dejarte fuera de combate, así que ten cuidado-dije en tono amable.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo Setsuna algo sonrojada-Descuida, me esforzare-dijo Setsuna aun sonrojada pero en tono seguro.

-¿Debo sentirme celosa por la, preocupación que sientes más por una que la otra?-dijo Camilla en tono seductor y juguetón ¡ESTUPIDOS PECHOS DISTRACTORES!

-Camilla siendo sinceras, un golpe tuyo quizás le rompa más de una costilla y sus armas realmente no pueden lastimarte, así que si, me preocupa más ella que está en más desventaja-dije en tono tranquilo, mientras mantenga mi mente en modo entrenar unidades, no debería desviarse mucho mi mirada.

-Un razonamiento justo en mi opinión-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro algo decepcionado… definitivamente buscaba ponerme nerviosa…

-Otra cosa, usaran su equipo completo ya que este será un combate más real, si veo necesario detener le combate lo hare y los heridos serán atendidos por María, ¿Quedo todo claro?-dije en tono sereno, todos asintieron de manera segura, inclusive Setsuna ¡Por fin me di a entender con esta mujer!

El área de entrenamiento tenía unos vestidores donde Anna, María, Olivia y yo fuimos a vestirnos para colocarnos nuestros atuendos normales... sí, me costó mucho trabajo que mi mirada no se desviara hacia Olivia, que de por sí ya estaba un poco incomoda por vestirse casi enfrente de todas, tuvimos que ayudar a María entre Olivia y yo para acomodarle el vestido antes de salir.

Para cuando salimos ya todos estaban listos para los combates, sin duda es lo mejor, ni Alfonse ni yo resistiríamos mucho tiempo con Camilla prácticamente con las peras al aire, todos nos sentamos en unas bancas cerca del área de combate mientras Camilla se alistaba con su malig y Setsuna probaba la tensión de su arco, cuando ya estaban preparadas les dije.

-Bien, intenten no lastimarse mucho y den todo de sí, si veo que la pelea ya llego demasiado lejos la detendré de inmediato-dije en tono serio, tanto Camilla como Setsuna tenía un semblante concentrado y serio-... ¡Comiencen!-dije en tono fuerte antes de apartarme, sentimos todos el vendaval que se formo cuando Camilla despego en su malig, mientras Setsuna se veía inmutable... esto realmente no me lo esperaba...

Camilla estaba desde el cielo rodeando a su oponente, buscando una entrada antes de comenzar a atacar, la mayoría estábamos algo tensos mirando el combate, en especial porque Setsuna no había movido ni un musculo... ya no estoy muy segura de esto...

-¿Segura que estará bien?-me pregunto Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Estará bien, Setsuna es una guerrera competente-dije tratando de sonar segura... la verdad estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ella...

-No luces muy segura-dijo Catria en tono serio ¡Demonios Catria!

-Admite que hay una ligera tensión en el ambiente-dije en tono seguro, no debo quedar tan mal frente a todos o no me harán caso...

-Si detendrás la pelea si Setsuna está en peligro... ¿Verdad?-me pregunto Sharena muy preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí, qué clase de líder deja que sus compañeros se maten entre sí-dije algo ofendida, tampoco voy a dejar que a Setsuna la partan como un palito de pan.

-Tranquila Sharena, si Phyria dice que estará bien, estará bien-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Sharena.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Catria aun escéptica.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Anna con cierta emoción en su voz, aquí van...

Camilla ya estaba en posición ¡Diablos! ¿¡Como puede estar tan tranquila a esa velocidad de casi caída! ¡Se acabo! ¡Setsuna esta...!

...

...

Oh...

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡EN TU CARA CATRIA! ¡YO TENIA RAZÓN!

Justo cuando todo indicaba que Setsuna la molerían de un golpe, Setsuna no solo lo evadió haciendo un giro con cierta gracias, sino que pleno giro le disparo a Camilla justo en la espalda ¡Joder! Si estuviera usando flechas de verdad, Camilla estaría bien muerta o mínimo ahogándose en su propia sangre... 

-¡Increíble!-gritaron emocionadas María y Sharena.

-¡Bien hecho Setsuna!-dijo Olivia en tono animado y aplaudiendo.

-No hay duda de porque Setsuna es considerada una heroína-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa y también aplaudiendo.

-Parece que alguien, le debe una disculpa a cierta invocadora por dudar de ella-dijo Anna en tono burlón mientras le picaba el costado a Catria, que tenia la boca abierto aun de la sorpresa, oh si, esto va ser tan dulce.

-Perdón por dudar de sus conocimientos señorita Phyria, prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo Catria en tono formal y algo sonrojada.

-Te lo dije-dije con una sonrisa tranquila, que bien se siente esas simples palabras cuando pasaron por mi lengua-Sera mejor que te prepares, porque luego tu pelearas con Setsuna-dije en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

Catria asintió de manera formal antes de concentrarse completamente en el combate... rayos solo desvié la vista unos momentos y Setsuna ya le atino otros dos flechazos a Camilla... un momento... una le dio justo en la cabeza del malig de Camilla.

...

...

Si, definitivamente en un combate real Camilla estaría bien muerta peleando contra Setsuna... o quizás sea con cualquier arquero en general.


	14. Primer día de trabajo Parte 4

Afortunadamente no hubo muchos problemas con las peleas de práctica, quizás algunos moretones y uno que otro orgullo herido pero en general, todo salió bastante bien, incluso más de uno entendió porque es importante tener bien en claro el triangulo de armas, ojala que con esto no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron en ese combate… aunque técnicamente fue por culpa del combate automático…

Después de refrescarnos un poco y viendo la hora que era, di por concluido la primera mitad del día y decidimos ir por algo de comer, para este punto ya todos estábamos hambrientos y de verdad estoy en ese punto en el que mataría por una hamburguesa.

Catria tomo de manera bastante diligente su rol de jefa de cocina, Camilla, Olivia y yo, le ayudamos adelantando unas cosas para hacer algo de sopa y vegetales cocidos, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer el plato principal, unos deliciosos y jugosos filetes que había en la cocina ¡Gracias mejora del castillo!

Olivia se quedo a ayudar con los últimos detalles de la comida mientras, Camilla y yo arreglábamos la mesa, con la labor terminada nos sentamos junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros a esperar la comida, todos estaban bastante ansiosos gracias al delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina… definitivamente ya estoy comenzando a babear mucho.

-¿Cuánto falta para que esté listo?-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero descansando su mentón en la mesa.

-Sharena, no puedes acelerar la perfección, cosas como estas son por las que vale la pena ser paciente-dije en tono seguro.

-Yo creo que ya esta bastante perfecto-dijo Setsuna en tono calmado mientras se limpiaba la baba con su antebrazo.

-Descuida, Catria es una excelente cocinera, estoy segura de que adoraran su comida-dijo María con una sonrisa alegre y, con un poco de baba en la boca, decidí tomar una servilleta de tela para limpiarle la boca con gentileza, no vaya a regañarla Catria por eso.

-El olor es buena prueba de ello-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Por fin una comida decente en este lugar-dijo Anna bastante emocionada… si no fuera tan tacaña comerían mejor los príncipes y ella…

-La verdad estoy seguro de que comeremos los mejores filetes del mundo-dijo Alfonse en tono animado.

-Eso lo juzgare yo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa segura y en tono firme.

-Descuida, se que los filetes son tu comida favorita, así que le avise a Catria de ante mano que a ti te gustan poco hechos, así que no te preocupes por eso-dije sin pensarlo mucho después de que termine de limpiar a María.

…

… 

…

¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de meter la pata de nuevo!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-me dijo Camilla en un tono MUY serio… felicidades Phyria, otra vez estas en situación de muerte con ella…

-B-bueno, veras…-dije en tono nervioso ¡Debo mantener la compostura o moriré!-Recuerdan que les dije que tengo acceso a las crónicas de los mundos, bueno a veces en ellas hay ciertas conversaciones, no siempre están completas pero, a veces dicen datos interesantes sobre ustedes-dije tratando de sonar relajada ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN TENER MI ULTIMA COMIDA!

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar seriamente de esas, supuestas crónicas-dijo Camilla con aire frio… ¡MANTEN LA CALMA PHYRIA!

-Juro que es verdad-dije tratando de sonar ofendida-¿De qué otra manera sabría esas pequeñas cosas?-dije manteniendo mi tono… debo verme lo más inocente posible…

-Estoy seriamente preguntándome si no eres una asesina contratada para matarme-dijo Camilla en tono gélido y demándate… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es peor que acosadora!

-Por favor Camilla, ni siquiera venimos del mismo mundo-dije con fastidio, como si pudiera matarla… bueno… técnicamente sí porque yo llevo una pistola pero ¿¡Porque mataría al personaje del Fates del que tengo más fanarts!?

-¿¡Entonces porque sabes esas cosas sobre mí!?-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte asustándonos a todos… bien… ¡Hora de usar una verdad a medias!

-¡Porque de los cuatro príncipes de Norh! ¡Tú eres a quien más admiro! ¡Bien!-dije en tono fuerte y seguro… mi cara está hirviendo…

Camilla me examino por un lago rato, la mayoría estaban bastante tensos por toda la situación, incluso Setsuna se veía algo nerviosa… por favor… si va a matarme, al menos que me deje tener una última comida…

-Ya veo-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro y relajando su semblante… estuve bastante cerca de tener que ir a cambiarme los pantalones…-Seré un poco curiosa pero, si me admiras tanto, ¿Puedes decirme alguna otra cosa que sepas sobre mí?-dijo Camilla con cierto aire coqueto ¡Demonios, logro leerlo entre líneas!

Bien Phyria no entres en pánico, de momento solo quiere hacerte sentir nerviosa y mientras no revise las imágenes, doujins y fics que tienes en tu computadora y celular, tu integridad física estará a salvo…

-B-bien-comencé a decir tratando de serenarme-Tienes una gran debilidad por los bombones y, llevas un mapa escondido en tu pecho con los lugares marcados donde quieres llevar a Corrin-dije sonando más segura, Camilla me miro perpleja.

-¿Se puede llevar un mapa ahí?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Con el tamaño de sus pechos, yo creo que cabria hasta más cosas-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo.

-Quizás debería hacer lo mismo-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-Ahórrate la humillación de darte cuenta de que no puedes llevar nada-dijo Anna sin prestarle mucha atención, Sharena hizo un puchero mientras Alfonse solo suspiraba sonrojado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una historia muy divertida sobre Camilla de…-comencé a decir en tono divertido, hasta que Camilla repentinamente me callo.

-C-creo que no es necesario comentar ciertos datos-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa, por fin, con eso ya no me preguntara más del tema, aunque debo leerme todas las conversaciones y los 4komas del Fates de nuevo para buscar datos que podría usar como munición.

-Ya esta lista la comida chicos-dijo Olivia entrando al comedor en tono alegre ¡Al fin! Tanto estar al borde de la muerte sin duda te abre más el apetito. 

Me levante para ayudarla a traer los platos que faltaban y, ya con todos sentados y cada quien con su plato comenzamos a comer ¡Dios! ¡Definitivamente valió la pena la espera! ¡Nunca había comido un filete tan rico! ¡Por fin le estoy encontrando algo bueno a todo esto del secuestro!

-¡Divino!-dijo Camilla en tono alto aunque manteniendo cierta compostura-Las salsas y las especias realmente armonizan perfectamente con el jugo de la carne-dijo Camilla sonriendo tranquila mientras degustaba cada bocado de su comida y haciendo que Catria se sonrojara un poco.

-¡La mejor comida que he probado en mi vida!-dijo Anna mientras devoraba la comida casi como un lobo hambriento… hasta donde llega la tacañería para que alguien medio coma solo por acumular unas cuantas monedas extra…

-Mucho mejor que cualquier comida que haya comido en mi mundo-dijo Olivia con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía saboreando la comida.

-Sin duda eres una gran cocinera señorita Catria-dijo Alfonse en tono animado y con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Hasta hiciste que supieran bien los vegetales!-dijo Sharena en tono alegre antes de meterse medio filete a la boca… de verdad espero que no se atragante con eso, seria un desperdicio si lo acaba escupiendo…

-Les dije que Catria era la mejor-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Agradezco mucho los cumplidos chicos, aunque no creo que haya hecho algo muy especial-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bromeas, estoy segura de que nadie en este mundo, es tan bueno cocinando como tú-dije en tono seguro… aunque ahora que recuerdo, Cherche también es buena cocinera… quizás si logro invocarla podre ver quien de las dos es la mejor cocinera del Fire Emblem, o por lo menos de las dos que recuerdo que son buenas cocineras.

-Chicos… ¿Cómo se usan estas cosas?-dijo Setsuna muy confundida sosteniendo los cubiertos… cierto, en Hoshido deben usar palillos para comer.

-¿Cómo no sabes usar algo tan básico?-dijo Catria bastante sorprendida.

-En Hoshido usan otro tipo de utensilios para comer-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo mientras se limpiaba la boca de manera educada con la servilleta.

-Ya veo, perdón si soné algo brusca Setsuna-dijo Catria en tono algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema, te disculpaste y eso es lo importante-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo unos palillos en mi cuarto, iré a buscarlos-dije en tono tranquilo antes de ponerme de pie e ir hacia mi cuarto, estoy segura de que aún me quedan algunos de la ultima vez que pedí sushi.

Afortunadamente si tenia unos cuantos y Setsuna pudo comer más tranquila aunque, sin duda acaparo la mirada de casi todos por la maestría con la que usaba los palillos para comer, en especial para arrancar trozos de carne, aunque creo que lo que le ayudo fue el hecho de que la carne estaba muy suave.

Bueno de momento solo casi me masacran una vez a la hora de la comida, creo que de alguna manera las cosas están mejorando, y espero que sigan así para cuando lleguemos a la torre, quiero al menos poder decir que sobreviví el primer día como invocadora en este lugar.


	15. Primer día de trabajo Parte 5

Después de la deliciosa y suculenta comida, y de un muy merecido descanso, viajamos hacia la Torre de práctica para comenzar la segunda mitad de nuestro día, el problema era que... la opción de transportación mágica no se podía activar hasta que llegáramos caminando por primera vez a la torre... sospecho que esto fue obra de Anna, en especial por todo lo que paso ayer pero bueno, al menos ya no me ve con ganas de querer hacerme pedazos con su hacha.

La caminata no fue en especial pesada pero si fue bastante larga, al juzgar por la posición del sol creo que será lo único que haremos por hoy, aunque de todas formas ir al coliseo o al modo historia tan pronto no se me hace tan buena idea, en especial porque Anna no ha sido clara como funciona la muerte aquí... solo espero que no sea permanente o tendré un problema muy grave... no estoy tan joven para el estándar de aquí pero tampoco quiero morir...

Al menos el ritmo de la caminata no era tan pesado así que pude soportarlo sin muchos problemas, pese a eso María de hecho fue la que le costó más trabajo mantener el ritmo pero, Camilla amablemente le ofreció llevarla sobre su malig, María aceptó muy emocionada en especial porque le recordaba cuando sus hermanos la sacaban de paseo en sus dragones... aaawwww de verdad se ve muy linda con esa sonrisa.

Avanzamos con paso firme hasta que por fin llegamos a la entrada de la torre y, debo admitir que se ve bastante imponente desde afuera, de verdad se gastaron un buen de recursos para construir este lugar.

-¿Entonces esta es la famosa Torre de Practica?-dijo Sharena muy impresionada.

-¿No habían venido aquí antes?-pregunte bastante curiosa.

-La comandante Anna dijo que no nos acercáramos aquí, hasta que lograra traer a la legendaria invocadora-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Supongo que necesitaban la ayuda de Phyria para remover un sello místico para poder tener acceso a ella-dijo Camilla en tono educado.

-En realidad la razón es un poco más simple que eso-dijo Anna sin mucho animo...

-No creías que pudieran sobrevivir solos, ¿Verdad?-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Exacto, no puedo serles de niñera todo el tiempo a estos dos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-Punto para la invocadora-dije sin mucho ánimo mientras Sharena hacia un puchero y los demás se veían algo incómodos... con excepción de Setsuna que parecía estar distraída con el malig de Camilla...

-E-en dado caso, ¿Cómo podemos entrar a la torre?-pregunto Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Es fácil, solo debes picar este pequeño botón-dijo Anna con una sonrisa antes de pulsar el botón que estaba alado de la puerta y esta, de inmediato se abrió, buen nos ahorro el trabajo de empujar la puerta.

Todos entramos con ciertas precauciones al lugar, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas nos encontraremos adentro, para mi sorpresa el lugar se veía bastante limpio y renovado, ¿Me pregunto si las Annas mantienen este lugar así? Además de la bella arquitectura, en el fondo casi al centro del lugar había lo que parecía ser un elevador de cristal solo que... más místico, ya saben como los que hay en esos rpgs japoneses, y junto a este una especie de pantalla holográfica.

-El lugar sí que es enorme-dijo Setsuna bastante impresionada.

-Se siente una aura sagrada en el lugar-dijo María en tono animado.

-Eso al menos confirma que el lugar es seguro-dijo Catria relajándose un poco.

-Quien diría que un sitio como este existiera en Askr-dijo Alfonse sorprendido.

-¿Me pregunto que será esa extraña plataforma dentro de esa enorme torre de vidrio?-dijo Sharena en tono curioso.

-Creo que es un elevador-dije sin pensarlo mucho mientras verificaba el panel holográfico con Anna... mmm... entonces estas son las opciones de la torre.

-¿Un eleva qué?-preguntó María muy confundida.

-Una maquina de mi mundo que usa poleas y un motor para subir y bajar grupos de personas en los edificios-dije en tono tranquilo ¡Rayos! Ya reinicie esto como unas diez veces ¡Y siguen poniéndome grupos con muchos arqueros!

-¿Motor? Es la primera vez que escucho tal cosa-dijo Camilla un poco intrigada.

-¡Y aun nos debes un tour por tu cuarto y que nos muestres las maravillas de tu mundo!-dijo Sharena con cierto tono demandante ¡Mierda! ¡Esperaba que no se acordaran de eso!

-Está bien lo hare, después de esto les prometo que se los mostrare-dije soltando un suspiro, no hay de otra, tendremos que ir al primer estrato con unidades arqueras, espero que no sean muchas...

-Espero que esta vez cumpla su promesa señorita Phyria, un buen líder siempre debe mantener su palabra-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Interesante elección de palabas, considerando que solo quieren esculcar mis cosas-dije sin mucha convicción, nadie se atrevió a negar lo que dije...

-Creí que esa era la idea de todo eso-dijo Setsuna mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundida.

-¡Setsuna, no nos delates de esa forma!-dijeron molestas al mismo tiempo María y Sharena...

-No se preocupen, su silencio dejo clara esa parte-dije mientras me acercaba a ellos junto con Anna, la mayoría se veían algo avergonzados, con excepción de Setsuna, al menos alguien aquí es honesto-Bien chicos ya ajustamos las cosas en la torre, pelearemos en el estrato uno, habrá algunos arqueros así que tengan cuidado-dije en tono algo serio.

La mayoría se tenso por mi tono pero, se mantuvieron decididos cuando Anna y yo los guiamos hacia el elevador de la torre, ya adentro cuanto este comenzó a subirnos, casi todos estaban bastante impresionados por el poder de la plataforma, definitivamente si esto los impresiono, no sé qué dirán de mi televisión o de mis videojuegos.

El elevador nos envió una enorme puerta con una especie de marcador mágico que tenía un contador en reversa, suponía que cuando llegara a cero las puertas se abrirían y la masacre comenzaría... ¿Porque esto me recuerda tanto a los juegos del hambre?...

... Lo peor de todo es que nunca me interesaron los libros y solo vi un par de películas porque mi mejor amiga me obligo...

-Bien chicos estén atentos, aunque tenemos una idea de las unidades que habrán ahí, no sabemos en qué cantidad o si hay trampas en la zona, así que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos-dije en tono serio y precavido mientras preparaba mis armas... creo que los nervios me están provocando dolor de estomago...

-Contamos con tu certero liderazgo para salir de aquí en una pieza Phyria-dijo Anna con una sonrisa segura... genial, ahora siento más peso en el estomago...

Cuando el marcador paso a cero, todos salimos de la cámara y entramos al estrato uno que, se parecía mucho al área donde nos enfrentamos a la patrulla de Embla, active rápido la pantalla de mi arma... ¡Mierda, enserio! ¡Prácticamente todo lo que hay son arqueros! 

-Bien Camilla, Catria, deberán mantenerse en estas aéreas y no atacar al menos que hayamos eliminado mínimo dos arqueros, no tomen riesgos a menos que estén seguras de que no haya arqueros que puedan contraatacarlas-dije en tono serio, Camilla y Catria estaban bastante determinadas para esta vez, no ser atrapadas por arqueros.

-Hay dos unidades de lanza al frente, son las únicas fuera de los arqueros que hay en la zona, Sharena y Anna irán al frente, necesito que Olivia y Setsuna les den cobertura, Olivia si vez la oportunidad de rematar a alguien no dudes en hacerlo pero, enfócate en bailar para darles a Anna y Sharena la oportunidad de asediar a los enemigos-dije en tono un poco menos serio pero, todos tomaron con bastante seriedad su responsabilidad.

-Alfonse, tu y yo cazaremos a los arqueros de esta área y evitaremos que se acerquen al área donde estarán Camilla y Catria, y por ultimo María estarás con Camilla y Catria para asegurarte que se mantengan a salvo en caso de una emboscada, ¿Alguna duda?-dije en tono diligente, al no ver duda en ninguno de mis compañeros simplemente les dije que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

Saben de verdad creí que las cosas sería... moderadamente simples, es decir, nos enfrentaríamos a unidades de nivel tres, prácticamente todos eran de cuatro estrellas y, se suponía que estábamos en los estratos sencillos... pero no... no no no ¡Juro que este maldito juego está mal! ¡He jugado juegos con curvas de dificultad culeras! ¡PERO NO UNA DONDE TE ARROJARA TANTAS MIERDAS A LA VEZ! ¡DIOS SI ESTE EL ESTRATO UNO, NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME COMO SERA EL DIEZ!

La zona se volvió un caos y un infierno que me recordó a esa películas de guerra ¡Solo que no teníamos unas malditas trincheras para refugiarnos! Llegaban refuerzos de lanzas a cada rato, entre ellos caballeros, acorazados y unidades pegasos, sin mencionar a los arqueros...

¡DIOS! ¡POCO FALTO PARA QUE PASARA LA ESCENA DE TRESCIENTOS DONDE HAY UNA LLUVIA DE FLECHAS! ¡PRATICAMENTE NOS TUVIMOS QUE ATRINCHERARNOS EN LAS ZONAS BOSCOSAS PARA NO MORIR!

¡VOY A QUEJARME CON LA MALDITA ANNA QUE PROGRAMO ESTO!

... ¡PERO QUE!

-¡Alfonse, quítate de ahí!-grite antes de empujar a Alfonse y...-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-¿PORQUE ESA FLECHA TUVO QUE DARME JUSTO EN LA RODILLA!

...

...

¡Un momento!

¡MIERDA SI RESULTA QUE LA MALDICIÓN DE SKYRIM ES CIERTA!

¡YA VALIÓ ESTO! ¡NO PODRE VOLVER A SALIR DE AVENTURAS POR UNA ESTÚPIDA FLECHA EN LA RODILLA!


	16. Sin piedad

Bien, afortunadamente resulto que "Clavarse una flecha en la rodilla" era una forma de decir que se casaron, aunque podre seguir de aventuras, eso no quito que me doliera horrores ese flechazo, al menos pude mantener mi dignidad y no ponerme a llorar... aunque por las caras que tenían todos, parecía que la herida era más grave de lo que creí...

Pero gracias a Naga... o a Anna, que la magia es bastante eficiente para este tipo de heridas, porque María dejo mi rodilla como nueva, al menos pese a todo no me lastime en ninguna parte vital... aunque ese flechazo en el trasero también dolió mucho...

Aunque fue casi un infierno, logre subir a todos a nivel quince, aunque Anna, Alfonse y Sharena aun eran de dos estrellas, al menos ya comenzaron a ganar puntos de habilidad, después de sufrir todo tipo de desastres y descubrir que aquí cuando te matan te transportan directamente fuera de la torre, fue obvio que ya era hora de concluir el día y tomar un merecido descanso.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo les deje en claro que tenían el resto del día libre y que esta sería nuestra rutina de lunes a viernes y, los fines de semana tendríamos los días libres, afortunadamente no era muy tarde así que teníamos algo de tiempo para nosotros antes de ver que hacer para cenar, cada quien fue a su cuarto a refrescarse y descansar, yo por mi parte en cuanto entre fui a mi baño, me di un buen baño caliente y, aproveche para revisarme si no tenia nuevas cicatrices y afortunadamente solo encontré las de siempre.

Me vestí con una de mis playeras holgadas y un pantalón de tela suave para descansar mi trasero en el sofá y ver cualquier cosa que haya en la televisión, suerte que el cable que me puso Anna tiene los canales que suelo ver y, aun tengo mi cuenta de Netflix, quizás sea buen momento para ponerme a ver otra vez todas las temporadas de Brooklyn 99.

Coloque en mi mesa de centro todas las frituras, dulces y refrescos que necesitaría para vegetar a gusto en el sofá, encendí mi Wii-U para colocar la aplicación de Netflix cuando escuche varios golpes en mi puerta... estaba pensando en fingir que no estaba cuando escuche el grito de Sharena.

-¡Phyria sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Nos prometiste que nos mostrarías tu habitación! ¡Diste tu palabra de invocadora!-grito Sharena con cierto capricho... en primer lugar no di mi palabra de invocadora... y en segundo lugar, que tanto puede valer. 

-Voy-dije sin mucho ánimo, tenía la esperanza de que se les olvidara eso.

Sin mucho ánimo y casi arrastrando los pies, fui a la puerta y la abrí, como era de esperarse Sharena estaba enfrente junto con María y Setsuna, el resto estaba atrás aunque, me daba la impresión de que Alfonse y Olivia estaban algo apenados por llegar así a mi cuarto, al menos aquí alguien tiene la decencia de sentirse mal.

-¡Hola!-dijeron emocionadas Sharena y María.

-¿Espero que no hayamos interrumpido algo?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa educada... está claro que me están interrumpiendo algo...

-No, apenas iba a comenzar a hacer algo-dije antes de hacerme a un lado para que pasaran, prácticamente Sharena, Setsuna y María se metieron en estampida, Catria trato de decirles que fueran más educadas pero ellas solo continuaron, al menos el resto hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de entrar a mi habitación... bueno menos Anna que se metió como si también fuera su cuarto...

Cerré la puerta y observe a mis compañeros, todos estaban mirando de manera curiosa mis cosas, en especial toda la bola de comida chatarra que tenía en mi mesa y la televisión, María, Sharena y Setsuna veían maravilladas la televisor de plasma, Camilla y Olivia la miraban de manera curiosa, Alfonse y Catria con cierto recelo y Anna parecía más entretenida en ver como acabaría todo esto...

-¿Qué es este... extraño artefacto?-pregunto Camilla en tono curioso.

-¡Es un videojuego!-dijo Sharena emocionada acercándose a la pantalla... oh ya veo, lo relaciono con mi celular.

-¿Un video que?-pregunto Setsuna muy confundida.

-En realidad es una pantalla de plasma pero, si se pueden jugar videojuegos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Pantalla de plasma?-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-¿Acaso esa extraña cosa esta hecha con magia eléctrica?-preguntó Catria un poco recelosa.

-Bueno funciona con electricidad pero no está hecha de electricidad-dije acercándome más hacia los demás, espero que Sharena no tenga la idea de tocar la pantalla de mi tele, no quiero que le deje manchas o algo.

-Todo esto es muy confuso, ¿Para qué sirve esta llamada pantalla de plasma?-dijo Alfonse mientras miraba curioso la pantalla.

-Bueno se usa para ver algo similar a las obras de teatro con temas varios como noticias, deportes, documentales, películas, programas de comedia, también puedes usarla para jugar videojuegos y escuchar música-dije en tono sereno.

-¿Música? ¿Obras de teatro? ¿Cómo algo como esto puede realizar tal cosa sin la ayuda de la magia?-dijo Catria entono escéptico aunque a la vez curioso.

-Escuchen chicos, no todas las cosas que tengo sé exactamente como las construyeron, tengo nociones pero no una muy precisa y bueno, como les dije en algún momento, en mi mundo carecemos de magia pero, buscando conocimiento y aprendiendo cosas del entorno, logramos crear aparatos que nos facilitaran la vida, lo que ven de hecho son los avances combinados de más de quinientos años de historia-dije con cierto tono serio... estoy casi segura que el renacimiento empezó en el mil quinientos... de todas maneras en mi carrera ese tipo de cosas eran de clases optativas.

-¿¡Quinientos años de historia!?-dijeron todos sorprendidos... bueno con excepción de Anna que... seguía bastante entretenida con este asunto...

-Ha pasado mucho más tiempo en mi mundo y no tenemos algo ni remotamente similar a esto-dijo Catria con evidente sorpresa.

-¿Cómo en tu mundo han logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo?-dijo Sharena muy impresionada.

-Bueno que puedo decir, el ingenio humano es increíble cuando quieren hacer cosas buenas-dije en tono pensativo, lo malo es que también somos excepcionales para hacer cosas malas... como las bandas de chicos pop... eso nunca debió de haber existido...

-Todo eso suena muy bonito pero... ¿Qué es esa video cosa?-pregunto Setsuna en tono algo cansado... dudo mucho que haya entendido algo de lo que haya dicho.

-¡Es algo genial!-comenzó a decir Sharena emocionada-¡Tienes que hacer cadenas de gemas para hacer puntos!-dijo Sharena aun bastante emocionada.

-Espera Sharena, no todos los videojuegos son así-dije cortándole rápido su monologo, no quiero que luego me pregunten como consigo esas gemas.

-¿Hay de más tipos?-pregunto Sharena algo sorprendida.

-Sí, hay de peleas, deportes, carreras, música, rpgs, rpgs tácticos, disparos, simuladores, guerra, hay realmente todo tipo de géneros-dije en tono tranquilo. 

-No creo que sean muy seguros los de guerra-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-Y eso no deja claro que es ese aclamado videojuego-dijo Catria con cierto aire demandante.

-Bien, la única manera de que entiendan que es un videojuego, es mostrándoselos-dije con cierta seriedad, parece que mi tarde de vegetar se volvió en tarde gamer de novatos... esto sin duda va ser muy interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el grupo de guerreros de otros mundos decidió hacer valer la palabras de su estratega, no tenían una idea clara de lo que les esperaría, por la poca y confusa información que les había dado Alfonse y Sharena que, interactuaron con uno de los extraños mecanismos del mundo de Phyria, no los preparo para lo que encontrarían cuando finalmente les dio acceso a su morada.

La mayoría aun no podía creer como de avanzada era la nación de Phyria sin tener el apoyo de la magia, lo que muchos intuían era que la deidad regente de su mundo, decidió dotarlos de una increíble inteligencia e ingenio para sobrevivir, en lugar de facilitarles el control de las fuerzas espirituales que rigen el mundo.

A pesar de todo Phyria no dejaba de profesar que las personas de su mundo no eran realmente especiales y que, las cosas que ellos lograron, también podrían lograrlo la gente de sus mundos con el tiempo y los estudios adecuados, no estaban seguros si Phyria era muy humilde o, se subestimaba mucho tanto a ella como a su gente.

Cuando les mostro aquel artefacto llamado "Pantalla de Plasma" y aquel curioso aparato llamado "Wii-U" en el que les permitiría experimentar la experiencia de entretenimiento que tanto les habló Sharena, no estaban seguros de que esperar en especial por la gran variedad de temas que menciono Phyria luego de corregir a Sharena.

Cuando Phyria coloco un curioso juego llamado "Mario Kart 8", más de uno sintió que les había abierto la puerta a un nuevo, colorido y fascinante mundo, aquel llamado videojuego de carreras poseía una estética colorida, tenia música y escenarios de lugares que se escapaban de la imaginación de todos, ninguno de ellos había tenido una experiencia similar en sus vidas.

Los relatos de Sharena se quedaban cortos con lo que encontraron y, a pesar de que solo podían jugar cuatro de ellos en simultaneo, eso no aminoro la diversión de la nueva experiencia, en especial con aquellos bocadillos y bebidas del mundo de Phyria que, no comprendía como algo tan exótico como eso era, increíblemente común en el mundo de Phyria.

Pese a toda la diversión Catria no podía evitar estar un poco a la defensiva, no negaría que se estaba divirtiendo pero, el hecho de que la comandante Anna fuera la única que no pareciera asombrada por los objetos del mundo de Phyria despertó muchas alarmas en ella, quizás debía comenzar a vigilarla un poco más de cerca, aunque sentía que podía confiar en la mayoría de sus compañeros aun tenia ciertas dudas de muchas cosas y, no pensaba poner en riesgo la seguridad de María y menos en un país en medio de una guerra.

Entre más avanzaba la tarde y los mandos eran rolados entre las personas dentro de la habitación, aquellos que parecieron adaptarse más rápido al singular juego habían sido Camilla, María, Sharena y Setsuna, pese a la participación conjunta fue bastante curioso el hecho de que Phyria se negara a participar más activamente, no fue hasta que hubo presión conjunta que Phyria se animo a participar en la diversión, aunque usando un tipo de mando bastante curioso.

Al principio Camilla creyó que la razón de la poca participación de Phyria era el hecho de que parecía que habían entendido el juego bastante rápido, quizás le intimidaba perder ante ella, después de todo desde que entendió mejor las cosas se había mantenido invicta, en cuanto Phyria ocupo el lugar de María, la masacre se desató.

Camilla solo tenía una manera como definir la forma de jugar de Phyria... era sencillamente una perra desgraciada, no perdía en la más mínima oportunidad de sabotear a alguien, si había alguien en una curva cerca de un barranco, Phyria lo tiraba, su puntería era perfecta con esos caparazones verdes y, como si eso no fuera suficiente incluso los podía disparar a espaldas y darle a un blanco con una aterradora precisión.

Phyria no tenia compasión con nadie, incluso saboteo a la pobre de María cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de tomar el liderazgo pero donde perdió por completo la paciencia fue cuando jugaron aquella copa donde estaba la tan "aterradora" senda arcoíris que tanto Phyria les había insistido antes que no jugaran... Camilla no recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como ahora. 

Aquel lugar era el infierno de las curvas y sin importar que tan hermoso y llamativo era, sin duda había sido la peor pista en la que habían jugado, el lugar estaba más arriba del mismo cielo, no tenía ni una sola protección, las caídas quitaban demasiado tiempo y las curvas... por todos los dragones de Nohr, no entendía como Phyria podía dominar esa pista como si no significara nada, inclusive con esos curiosos hongos que incrementaban la velocidad de esas carretas modernas. 

Lo que colmo por completo la paciencia fue cuando por fin había logrado tomar una curva de manera decente, solo para ser impactada por un caparazón verde de Phyria que la arrojo a una caída que la mando a ultimo lugar después de todo lo que se esforzó por retomar el ritmo de la carrera.

En cuanto la tortura termino tomo a Phyria del cuello de su camisa levantándola quedando cara a cara, para su sorpresa Phyria no lucia intimidada de hecho, parecía que hasta cierto punto lo estaba esperando y la miraba con cierta burla ¿¡Acaso se estaba burlando de ella!? 

-Más vale que me expliques, ¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí?-dijo Camilla usando su mejor tono gélido e intimidante, esperando doblegar a Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria no solo no fue afectada, sino que ensancho más su sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Oye así es el juego y aunque no lo creas, no soy la mejor jugadora en este juego, hay mucha gente más despiadada que yo-dijo Phyria con cierto aire tranquilo sin dejar de sonreír-Quizás deberías comenzar a darle un buen ejemplo a María y aceptar la derrota con la dignidad que se espera de una princesa de Nohr-dijo Phyria poniendo una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Camilla se lamento de no haber traído su hacha, porque definitivamente quería partir a Phyria en dos ahí mismo, quizás esta vez le había ganado pero se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a mejorar en este juego llamado Mario Kart 8 para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa burlona a Phyria, nadie humillaba a Camilla de esa forma y menos quedaba impune después de semejante osadía.


	17. Contrato con el diablo

Después de una semana agitada de no solo entrenamiento, sino también lleno de retas de videojuegos, decidí que ya era tiempo de comenzar a recolectar orbes... aunque aun me asustaba que tipo de horrores me tenia preparados Anna para conseguir orbes de invocación, aunque para mi desgracias, debía empezar a conseguir más gente para el modo historia, a como ha sido la torre puedo esperarme un infierno similar en el modo historia.

Fue una muy mala jugada haber alterado tanto a Camilla pero que puedo decir, soy muy competitiva pero... nunca pensé que Camilla sería capaz de provocar "accidentes" con su hacha que casi me cuestan la cabeza, no fue hasta que la puse a jugar en línea que conoció el verdadero terror, después de eso nadie se atrevió a juzgar mi manera de jugar.

Prácticamente las tardes todos venían a jugar o a ver algunos programas en mi pantalla, María, Setsuna y Sharena les gusto mucho algunas caricaturas, que bueno que ya están repitiendo desde la primera temporada muchas caricaturas buenas, no puedo esperar a que aprendan lo suficiente para poder usar referencias y frases de ellas.

También Camilla y Catria se pusieron muy competitivas en el Super Smash Bross de Wii-U, tuve que inventarme una excusa de porque estaba Marth y otros personajes de Fire Emblem en el juego que, afortunadamente me creyeron y como era de esperarse, Camilla acaparaba por completo a Corrin chica... aunque debo admitir que se está volviendo bastante buena con ella.

Luego de que Anna y yo les digiéranos que iríamos a un sitio sagrado donde podríamos conseguir los orbes para el ritual de invocación, todos estaban bastante interesados en acompañarnos pero, afortunadamente Anna se inventó una excusa de que solo podíamos ir nosotras porque solo la invocadora y la que realizo el ritual podían ir, evito que siguieran insistiendo en acompañarnos, aunque creo que lo que más les molesto a la mayoría fue que dejaría mi cuarto bajo llave...

No me importa mucho que agarren mis videojuegos pero, estoy casi segura de que por lo menos dos de ellas se pondrán a husmear mucho en mis cosas y lo último que quiero es que encuentren todo mi material yuri, hay muchas cosas ahí que María NUNCA debe ver y, mucho menos quiero delatar que tipo de pervertida soy, aun no sé si sea seguros decirles mi sexualidad, así que lo último que quiero es que se enteren de esa forma...

De todas maneras con las precauciones adecuadas, Anna y yo salimos del castillo y después de asegurarnos de que nadie nos seguía, entramos por un portal que nos mando directamente al edificio de la corporación de Anna, luego de que me llevara a un piso donde no estaba la división de ella, pasamos por muchos cubículos donde había Annas trabajando en sus computadoras hasta que llegamos a una oficina muy similar a la de la Anna de la aplicación.

El despacho era prácticamente igual al de la Anna que me acompañaba pero, la Anna dueña del despacho estaba vestida con un traje de empresario, con pantalones a la medida y todo... espero que no sea una división que haga algún tipo de trabajo muy complicado... aunque básicamente en la oficina me ponían a hacer cosas en las que no estaba capacitada... 

-Bienvenida Phyria-dijo la Anna empresaria en tono animado-Es un placer tenerte en el área de resolución de complicaciones multilaterales-dijo la Anna empresaria con una gran sonrisa... está usando palabras domingueras... esto es muy mala señal...

-Me alegra también poder ayudar en lo que pueda-dije con una sonrisa, al menos ya tengo algo de experiencia lidiando con estas cosas.

-Me agrada esa actitud-dijo la Anna empresarial antes de ponerse de pie-Tengo un trabajo muy importante que necesito que realices inmediatamente pero descuida, es algo que podrás hacer sin problemas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa... ahora si estoy asustada...

-¿Q-qué tipo de trabajo?-dije algo nerviosa, quizás aun no sea demasiado tarde para huir...

-Relájate, es solo una labor de limpieza, terminaras rápido y recibirás tus veinte orbes de pago-dijo la Anna empresaria en tono relajado... aun así siento que hay una trampa en todo esto...

Después de tener que vestirme con un overol de trabajo con el logo de la compañía, me uní junto con otras Annas que usaban el mismo uniforme que yo y nos dirigimos a una camioneta de la compañía, hacia el lugar donde haríamos el trabajo, al parecer sería en un hospital... espero que no me pongan a dar baños de esponja...

Cada quien nos toco limpiar los baños de un piso, a mi me tocaría en el piso cinco y, tenía que ir primero con uno de los encargados de ese piso antes de comenzar a hacer mis labores, cuando por fin hable con el encargado me di cuenta a donde rayos me habían arrojado... yo... era la encargada de limpiar los baños de pacientes con enfermedades graves, contagiosas y en su mayoría mortales...

...

En que mierdas me he metido...

Tuvieron que dame un traje especial, una máscara y tanques de respiración autónoma y varios químicos especiales que me dejaron en claro que eran tan peligrosos como lo que tendría que limpiar... creo que oficialmente estoy a punto de salir corriendo de aquí...

A pesar de mi miedo entre a la zona tratando de portarme valiente, estas personas merecían tener un lugar limpio donde hacer sus necesidades... solo lamentaba que fuera YO quien tendría que llevar esa tarea.

Entre a uno de los baños bastante temblorosa, tranquila Phyria llevas el equipo completo y no estás respirando directamente el aire de aquí, además que puede haber haya dentro que no hayas visto en los baños de gasolineras de pueblos abandonados de la mano de dios.

Tragando sonoramente saliva, levante la tapa del retrete y

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[Horas después]

Oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LAS COSAS QUE LIMPIE AHÍ ME PERSEGUIRÁN POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! ¡SI ES QUE NO LAS TENGO YA DENTRO DEL CUERPO!

Salí de la sala de los horrores arrastrándome como la sabandija que era, antes de colocarme en posición fetal en el suelo... nunca creí que volvería a decir esto pero... ¡De verdad quiero que venga mi mamá!

-¡Rayos salió antes de tiempo! ¡Llévenla a la cámara de descontaminación y observación!-escuche decir de repente ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unas personas con trajes similares al mío me empujaron con unos palos de metal a una cámara, prácticamente me arrancaron el traje y el equipo de respiración ¿¡Qué carajos pasa aquí!?

-Comiencen la descontaminación-dijo de repente una voz que...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡PORQUE CARAJOS TIENEN QUE USAR AGUA FRÍA!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mayoría estaban algo preocupados desde que la comandante Anna y Phyria partieron en su búsqueda de los orbes sagrados, algunas estaban algo molestas porque Phyria no les dejo el acceso libre a su cuarto mientras que otros, se preguntaban qué tipo de pruebas místicas Phyria debía enfrentar para ser digna de tan sagrado tesoro.

Todos se encontraban en el pasillo principal del castillo con Feh, esperando el regreso de sus amigas, pasaron varias horas y un ambiente de ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, ¿Qué tal si sus amigas habían sido atacadas por Embla mientras se dirigían hacia la zona sagrada? o ¿Qué tal si pagaron el precio más alto por fallar la prueba? Sea como sea, debían mantener el optimismo, sus compañeras eran bastante fuertes y, no se dejarían capturar o vencer tan fácilmente.

-Chicos... ¿Creen que la comandante Anna y Phyria estén bien?-pregunto Sharena en tono preocupado y sentada en una banca junto con María y Olivia.

-La comandante y Phyria son mujeres muy capaces, estoy seguro de que se deben encontrar bien-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilizador, no quería que su hermana y sus compañeras se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban.

-Esta semana nos ha dejado claro que Phyria, para ser de un mundo donde no ha habido guerras en mucho tiempo, sabe cómo defenderse-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo, intentando calmar a sus compañeras.

-Sin contar de que es una luchadora nata-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, sin duda Phyria había probado ser toda una competidora en más de un sentido.

-Qué tal si hacemos algo para darle la bienvenida a la comandante Anna y a Phyria, como celebración de su gran hazaña-dijo Olivia en tono algo animado.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Estoy segura de que unos pastelillos y papitas de queso las harán muy felices!-dijo María emocionada.

-Pero... ¿No que las papas de queso las tiene Phyria en su cuarto?-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo.

-Bueno, podemos forzar la puerta hasta que se habrá-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-No allanaremos su cuarto-dijeron al mismo tiempo y en tono serio, Alfonse, Camilla y Catria, haciendo que Sharena suspirara algo desanimada.

-¡Ya llegaron!-dijo Feh animada mientras aleteaba desde su pedestal, cuando todos se aproximaron casi en estampida hacia la entrada del castillo y vieron a la comandante Anna y a Phyria, no pudieron evitar asustarse por lo que observaban.

Aunque la comandante Anna se veía intacta, Phyria por otro lado... parecía un cadáver reanimado... estaba más pálida que un papiro y se veía realmente demacrada y enfermiza... ¿Qué tipo de prueba puede dejar a una persona en ese estado en tan solo unas horas?

-Phyria-comenzó a decir Camilla cuando ya estaban Anna y Phyria frente a ellas, cuando Phyria levanto la mano para callarla.

-No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso, solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto y estar sola hasta mañana, ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Phyria en tono serio y cortante, nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Phyria arrastrando los pies y apenas llevando a cuestas un saco donde probablemente tenía los orbes, entro en su habitación sin decir nada, solo se escucharon los cerrojos de la puerta, dejando en claro que Phyria no quería que nadie la molestara.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Alfonse algo alterado mientras miraba a Anna, los demás la miraba expectantes, demandando una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Bueno su prueba fue muy... complicada pero, sobrevivió a ella, deberíamos estar orgullosas de las agallas que demostró-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada aunque algo nerviosa.

Nadie sabía que pensar en esos momentos pero, lo que quedaba claro era que debían hacer algo para intentar ayudar a Phyria a sentirse mejor, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de haberse sacrificado de esa forma para salvaguardar el bienestar de este mundo y el de los otros.


	18. Fabrica de Plumas Mi Alegría

Ni todos los baños del mundo y ni toda la descontaminación del mundo, podrá borrarme las cosas innombrables que tuve que ver, sin contar la cantidad obscena de antibióticos y antivirales que me inyectaron ¡DIOS! Solo les falto que me las metieran por el culo... creo que es lo único que agradezco de lo de ayer, que al menos no me metieran medicamentos por ahí...

Quizás ayer fui un poco cortante con mis compañeros pero, después de lo que pase lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto, hacerme bolita en mi cama, cubrirme con una manta... y llorar hasta quedarme dormida... realmente espero que las habitaciones sean a prueba de ruido, no sé si mi almohada pudo contener eficazmente mi llanto...

De todas maneras para evitarme cualquier conversación incomoda o preguntas que no pienso responder, me fui desde temprano a la sala de invocación, incluso desperté a Anna por las malas gracias a, ciertos privilegios que tengo por las opciones especiales de mi cuarto y ahora, después de depositar los veinte orbes en la ranura de la sala de invocación este me dio tres orbes verdes, uno gris y uno rojo, espero que al menos me salga algo decente después de todo lo que sufrí...

-Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que venir tan temprano-dijo Anna con cierto mal humor.

-No quería toparme con nadie y por si no lo recuerdas ¡TU ERES LA MALDITA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL PUEDA TENER ENFERMEDADES INCURABLES DE TODO TIPO!-dije en tono tranquilo... ¡ANTES DE GRITARLE EN LA CARA COMO LA PERRA QUE ERA!

-Oye cálmate-dijo Anna algo asustada-No necesitas levantar esa pistola-dijo Anna algo nerviosa... no recuerdo en qué momento la saque... o cuando le apunte a Anna... o porque tengo que contenerme mucho para no dispararle...

-Mira solo, ayúdame con esto sí-dije soltando un suspiro pesado antes guardar mi pistola y, tomar un orbe gris para colocarlo en el altar de invocación, debo recuperar la compostura o le volare la cabeza a Anna y, no vale la pena el cargo de consciencia.

Después del espectáculo de de luces, en medio del altar apareció...

...

... A quien engaño, ya lo veía venir...

-Hola jovencita, soy Wrys un humilde curandero, no soy un buen luchador, pero puedo curar a los heridos con mi bastón-dijo Wrys con una sonrisa gentil... esto va ser difícil...

-Mucho gusto señor Wrys, soy Phyria, soy la invocadora que lo trajo a este lugar-dije en tono amable, su habilidad de vivir para servir la necesito pero... no tengo recursos para hacerlo a cinco estrellas...

-Mucho gusto jovencita, ¿Puede explicarme porque exactamente me invoco?-dijo Wrys sin dejar de sonreír... de verdad me recuerdo mucho a mi abuelito...

-Nos disculpa un momento señor Wrys, tengo que hablar con la legendaria invocadora-dijo de repente Anna antes de tomarme del brazo y jalarme lejos para aparentemente hablar en privado ¿Ahora qué querrá?-Bien Phyria lo diré en términos simples, no podemos tener un vejestorio por aquí, es como poner una flor vieja, fea y marchita en un jardín de lirios, tienes que mandarlo a casa-dijo Anna en tono serio...

-Sabes que eres un jodido monstruo, ¿Verdad?-dije en tono de fastidio.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que tenga razón-dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh vamos, el sería como el abuelito del grupo-dije con cierto tono lastimero.

-Un abuelito que puede matar la pasión de aquí-dijo Anna en tono decidido.

-¿Qué pasión?-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Pasión que debiste haber puesto hacer hace mucho-dijo Anna con cierto reclamo.

-No voy emparejar por emparejar, tengo mis ships favoritos-dije en tono determinado.

-Eso no quita el hecho que debe irse, es apenas de tres estrellas, te dejaría conservarlo si fuera aunque sea de cinco-dijo Anna en tono demandante.

-¡Esta bien! Solo prométeme que la opción de mandarlo a casa no implica que muera-dije en tono serio.

-Te doy mi palabra de mercader-dijo Anna en tono solemne, espero que esa palabra por lo menos valga ALGO, con eso relativamente resuelto nos acercamos a Wrys y le dije en el tono más amable y diplomático que pude-Escuche señor Wrys, temo decirle que fue un accidente que acabara aquí y, temo que lo quitamos en un momento de su mundo donde más lo necesitaban-dije en tono sereno.

-Que terrible predicamento-dijo Wrys preocupado-¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda regresar a mi mundo?-preguntó Wrys aun preocupado.

-No se preocupe señor, solo debe pasar por ese portal y regresara a su hogar-dijo Anna en tono alegre mientras señalaba un portal en el altar... ¿Cuando apareció esa cosa?  
Wrys se despidió amablemente de nosotras y nos dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, fuera en un momento más tranquilo y nos deseo buena suerte, luego atravesó el portal y desapareció, dejando tras de sí un montón de plumas... aun me siento un poco mal por mentirle...

-Bien ahora usa la función de tu pistola para guardar las plumas en tu arma, al menos le sacamos algo de provecho a esto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada.

-Aun así, siento que fuimos algo crueles-dije soltando un suspiro antes de guardar las plumas... ahora resulta que esta pistola tiene función de aspiradora.

Con las plumas almacenadas suspire antes de poner una de las esferas verdes en el altar, se realizo el rito de invocación revelando... ¡Tienes que ser una broma!

-¡Buenas mis estimadas doncellas! ¡Soy Arthur de Nohr, el mayor enemigo del mal!-dijo Arthur en tono animado y con una gran sonrisa-Mi mala suerte es famosa, ¡Pero no tanto como mi heroísmo! Ha ha-dijo Arthur casi gritando a todo pulmón...

-Lo siento sus servicios no son requeridos, vuelva cuando necesitemos un héroe con sus incalculables talentos, no nos llame, nosotras lo llamaremos, que tenga un buen día-dije eso prácticamente tan rápido y educado como pude antes de empujarlo en el portal y recibir mis plumas...

-Míralo por el lado amable, al menos este te dio trescientas plumas-dijo Anna tratando de sonar optimista, la mirada que le arroje al menos hizo que se mantuviera callada...  
Bien espero que esta esfera verde tenga más... ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

-¡A ha! ¡Parece que si requieren los servicios de un legendario luchador de la justicia como yo!-dijo el mismo Arthur que invoque hace unos segundos, luego de ser re invocado...

-No-dije secamente antes de aventarlo por el portal y recibir mis trescientas plumas ¡Juro que si me sale otro Arthur voy a...!

...

...

-Tres veces en un día, mi estimada doncella, definitivamente el destino esta encaprichado en unirnos-dijo Arthur con una galante sonrisa, ¡ANTES DE QUE LO MANDARA A LA MIERDA HACIENDO EL MOSH PIT MAS FUERTE QUE PUDE PARA REGRESARLO AL PORTAL!

¡EN SERIO! ¡TRES VECES EL MISMO ARTHUR!

-Oye relájate Phyria, quizás este orbe rojo sea una Lyn-dijo Anna algo nerviosa antes de entregarme el orbes rojo... a estas alturas no se que pueda ser peor...

...

-Soy Eliwood y pertenezco a la nobleza de Pherae, un pequeño reino, ¿Pueden explicarme que hago aquí?-dijo Eliwood en tono cortés...

...

...

...

-Sabes Phyria, quizás te pásate un poquito al dispararle al trasero del pobre caballo para que huyera por el portal-

...

-¡Oye espera! ¡Baja esa arma! ¡Te juro que hay una manera en la que puedas desahogar toda tu furia!-

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los pasillos del castillo, Alfonse, Camilla, Catria, Olivia y Sharena, discutían los desafortunados eventos que habían ocurrido el día de ayer, no era solo el hecho de que Phyria hubiera regresado en tan deplorable condición, sino también el secretismo de Anna sobre el asunto en general, algo muy malo le había pasado a Phyria y no importaba cuanto lo ocultara Anna, eso definitivamente se llevó algunos años de la vida de Phyria. 

-Esta situación es alarmante, ¿Me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de ayudar a Phyria?-dijo Olivia visiblemente preocupada.

-No quiso que María la revisara, así que poco sabemos de la extensión de su mal-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro apagado.

-Camilla, ¿Escuchaste algo extraño desde tu habitación?-pregunto Alfonse en tono reflexivo.

-Temó decirles que fui incapaz de detectar aun el más mínimo ruido-dijo Camilla con cierto aire intranquilo.

-Demonios, de no ser por que las habitaciones son aprueba de ruido, quizás sabríamos si Phyria se encuentra bien-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero antes de patear una de las bancas.

-¿Chicos que sucede?-dijo Feh algo preocupada y aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Alfonse.

-Phyria tuvo una prueba difícil ayer, pero no quiere que la ayudemos, solo está encerrada sola en su cuarto-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero algo triste.

-Qué curioso, juraría que la acabo de ver junto con la comandante Anna, dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento que construyo-dijo Feh en tono pensativo.

-No recuerdo haberla escuchado salir-dijo Camilla algo preocupada.

-Sera mejor revisar la sala de entrenamiento para estar seguros-dijo Catria en tono diligente.

-¡Muchas gracias por la información Feh!-dijo Sharena animada antes de salir corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento, los demás la siguieron pero Alfonse, no antes de darle las gracias a Feh y colocarla gentilmente en su pedestal.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, no pudieron evitar empalidecer por lo que veían, Phyria estaba gritando y maldiciendo con aquella voz demoniaca mientras destruía sin la más remota compasión los muñecos de paja con los que practicaban, no solo era el hecho de que les disparaba hasta que no quedara nada de ellos sino que también, lanzando aullidos guturales y, se les arrojaba encima para despedazarlos con sus dientes y manos.

Muchas de las palabras blasfemas que profesaba ni si quiera Camilla las había escuchado antes y, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras le cubría los oídos a Olivia y, agradecía que María se hubiera quedado a jugar con Setsuna mientras resolvían este asunto.

La aparente locura de Phyria escaló cuando tomo una especie de arma extraña que, no solo hacia un fuerte ruido, sino que también aquellos dientes acerrados despedazaban a la pobre figura de paja mientras Phyria reía como una demente, para este punto todos estaban seriamente preguntándose si Phyria no había sido poseía por algún ente maligno como consecuencia de esa prueba.

De lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que, aquellas demenciales y diabólicas risas que Phyria hacia con tanta fuerza, sin duda los perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas...


	19. Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria)

Camilla para este punto no estaba muy segura como debía encarar la, misión tan delicada que sus compañeros le habían encomendado, no podía decir que ella voluntariamente se ofreció para llevar tan arriesgada tarea pero, la suerte había hablado y como princesa de Nohr, no se retractaría de su palabras.

Luego del... espectáculo que involuntariamente les había dado Phyria, quedo claro que era necesario verificar si Phyria, efectivamente fue poseída por un ente maligno, eso explicaría porque su condición se veía tan deplorable cuando regreso y, su repentina sed por masacrar cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

Luego de decidirlo con unas ramitas, el destino la orillo a la situación que actualmente estaba enfrentando, Camilla aun estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Phyria luego de que Feh le aseguro que Phyria, ya llevaba un buen tiempo que regresó a su habitación, aun tenia la imperiosa necesidad de regresar a su dormitorio y llevar su hacha como protección pero, dudaba que Phyria aun poseída, tuviera la fortaleza física para someterla en el peor de los casos.

Camilla tomo un respiro tratando de mantenerse serena, no tenía por qué temerle a Phyria y, sea lo que sea que le pasaba, no creía que fuera algo que alguien con sus capacidades no podría controlar, con eso en mente Camilla toco tres veces la puerta de Phyria, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Phyria abriera la puerta.

-Oh Camilla, ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Phyria con cierta sorpresa, lo primero que noto Camilla fue que Phyria se veía tranquila... de hecho demasiado tranquila para su gusto, además de que estaba vestida como la misma Phyria denominaba, "ropa para flojear" ¿A que estaba jugando esta persona?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos conversar un poco, he extrañado tu compañía desde ayer-dijo Camilla en tono amable y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, había notado hace un tiempo que, sus encantos tendían a poner nerviosa a Phyria.

Para su sorpresa no obtuvo la reacción esperada, de hecho Phyria no solo se veía serena, sino que también la miraba con cierta incredulidad, Phyria solo se limito a suspirar de manera cansada antes de permitirle el pasó a Camilla, no era la calurosa bienvenida que Camilla esperaba pero al menos ya estaba dentro.

La habitación estaba más ordenada de lo que pensó, Phyria tenía la tendencia de siempre dejar su cama destendida pero, ahora estaba perfectamente arreglada, el cuarto parecía que había sido barrido recientemente y, no se veía ninguna envoltura de, aquellos bocadillos que consumían en sus reuniones en la tarde, no era que Phyria fuera desordenada pero... no siempre encontraban el cuarto limpio cuando se reunían en las tardes.

Phyria le ofreció sentarse en el sofá y le pregunto si quería algo de beber, Camilla le respondió que aquella gaseosa de color negro estaba bien, en cuanto Phyria partió a la pequeña cocina de su cuarto, no pudo evitar comenzar analizar tanto a Phyria como el lugar, todo indicaba que nada sospechoso estaba pasando aunque, la actitud de Phyria llego a preocuparle un poco, en especial porque al juzgar por cómo actuó en la sala de entrenamiento, le sorprendía que se mantuviera de alguna manera apacible.

No pudo mantenerse ocupada en sus cavilaciones porque, Phyria regreso con un par de esos contenedores de metal donde contenía aquella bebida exótica de la tierra de Phyria, Camilla acepto con una sonrisa grácil la bebida pero, pronto noto que la actitud de Phyria era algo... cansada... ¿Acaso Phyria sabía las intenciones tras su visita?

-Bien Camilla, ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?-dijo Phyria sin rodeos, con una expresión un tanto inquisitiva pero a la vez aburrida.

-Vamos cariño, suenas como si hubiera alguna intención detrás de todo esto, cuando solo deseo disfrutar tu compañía-dijo Camilla con aire educado y algo coqueto.

-Aja-dijo Phyria sin mucho interés-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿De causalidad no tendrá que ver con lo de ayer verdad?-dijo Phyria con cierto cansancio en su voz.

-N-no, dejaste perfectamente claro que no deseas hablar de ese tema-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa, parece que Phyria aun estaba algo reacia aun a tratar con ese tema.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso, mírame directamente a los ojos y júrame que tu visita no tiene nada que ver con eso o con lo que hice en la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Phyria con cierta seriedad y mirando directamente a los ojos a Camilla.

-E-e-estas exagerando Phyria y, cabe constatar que no se a que te refieres con lo de la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa antes de tomar su bebida y comenzarla a beber evitando mirar a Phyria a la cara, Phyria había resultado ser más astuta de lo que pensó.

Estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos buscando una nueva manera de tratar este asunto cuando una nueva mirara hacia Phyria la hizo escupir su bebida antes de atacarse de risa, Phyria puso una cara de lo más hilarante y, Camilla fue tomada con la guardia baja que no pudo evitar dar tan deplorable espectáculo, lo peor de todo era la que Phyria tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque había logrado su cometido.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?-dijo Camilla en una mezcla de buen humor y algo de molestia mientras le soltaba un ligero empujón a Phyria, solo haciendo que esta comenzara a reírse.

-Oye ya jugué bastante contigo haciéndome la seria además, no todos los días vez a la poderosa princesa de Nohr actuar de esa manera-dijo Phyria con aire divertido.

-¿Insinúas que nunca me rio?-dijo Camilla tratando de sonar molesta, aunque su sonrisa la delataba.

-Insinuó que dudo ver otra vez como escupes una bebida por un ataque así de risa-dijo Phyria aun sonriendo antes de entregarle una servilleta a Camilla.

-Temo que perdí un poco la compostura-dijo Camilla con aire tranquilo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta de papel que le había ofrecido Phyria.

-Entonces, ¿Te ofreciste o lo decidieron a la suerte?-pregunto Phyria con cierto aire curioso.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo haría por mi cuenta?-pregunto Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Entonces fue a la suerte-dijo Phyria sin darle importancia al asunto, Camilla simplemente suspiro al ser atrapada, Phyria sin duda era un poco más lista de lo que demostraba.

-Ultimadamente, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-pregunto Camilla con cierto aire preocupado, Phyria solo suspiro un poco antes de responder.

-Descuida ya saque toda mi ira y al parecer, no se me pego ninguna enfermedad que me matara en cuestión de días-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, aunque ver la expresión de Camilla la hizo continuar-No diré exactamente de qué trato mi prueba pero, tenía que ver con darle algo de ayuda a gente con enfermedades terribles y mortales-dijo Phyria dejando el tema por zanjado.

Camilla no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber pensado mal de Phyria, sin duda Phyria era una alma misericordiosa que, puso su vida en riesgo para ayudar a gente que nadie se atrevería a ayudar, definitivamente luego debía hacer algo para compensárselo.

Phyria repentinamente se puso de pie y fue a uno de sus cajones buscando algo, cuando regreso trajo una caja donde yacía uno de los tantos juegos que tenía en su colección privada, para su sorpresa la portada de la caja parecía de un mundo hecho de tejidos y cosas de costura.

-Sabes, estoy segura que leía algo sobre que sabias mucho sobre costura, te gustaría probar un juego donde todo el mundo está hecho de tejido y telas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amigable.

Camilla examino mejor la caja una vez que Phyria se la entrego para que la checara, definitivamente ese curioso personaje llamado Yoshi se veía incluso más adorable hecho como si fuera un peluche de estambre.

-Además, usando las figuras que tengo guardadas, puedo hacer que el Yoshi que uses tenga los colores de Corrin como diseño-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces, que estamos esperando-dijo Camilla en tono animado, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para de alguna manera estar cerca de su amada hermana Corrin, era bienvenido para ella.

Luego de que Phyria trajera aquella curiosa estatuilla de Corrin, Camilla no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de... tomar prestada por tiempo indefinido aquella valiosa figura aunque, claro tenía algunas imperfecciones en el rostro pero, mientras tuviera la apariencia de su adorada hermana, era más que suficiente para considerarlo un tesoro valioso.

Phyria trajo más bocadillos y bebidas mientras pasaron horas jugando aquel colorido videojuego, sin duda la estética del lugar era simplemente hermosa y, era muy curioso como algunas cosas como el fuego, el agua o incluso las gemas, era representadas con simples artículos de costura, sin duda las personas que crearon esto eran realmente imaginativas y creativas.

Con el paso del tiempo Camilla no pudo evitar relajarse y pasar un buen rato con Phyria, sin duda luego debía recompensar a Phyria por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y, la manera tan amable que se comportaba a pesar de tener que pasar por pruebas que, dudaba que pocos se atreverían a enfrentar... quizás regalarle alguna capa o algún peluche de estambre de aquella adorable pero poderosa bolita rosada que usaba en ese juego de peleas podrían ser buenas opciones.

Luego lo pensaría con mejor detenimiento que sería el regalo más adecuado pero de momento, al menos podía decir que este tiempo, y los momentos que estaba compartiendo con sus compañeros y ella, sin duda se estaban volviendo en recuerdos que atesoraría para toda su vida.


	20. Tarde de Películas

Para asegurarme de que todos estuvieran seguros de que estaba bien y que no devoraría el alma de nadie, decidí organizar una tarde de películas en mi habitación, esperando que eso le regresara la tranquilidad a los demás, en especial Olivia que aun se pone a temblar cada vez que me ve…

Bueno hora de hacer la última inspección para asegurarme de que será un éxito la tarde de películas, varios tazones con palomitas, muchas latas de refrescos, chocolates, dulces, limón y chile por si alguien le quiere poner a sus palomitas y, lo más importante, películas de animación, será mejor comenzar con algo más familiar, considerando que hay una posibilidad que lo relacionen con los videojuegos. 

Terminaba de ir por unas mantas y almohadas cuando escuché que tocaron mi puerta, rápidamente fui abrir la puerta y, me encontré a mis compañeros listos para el evento del domingo, me alegra que todos hayan seguido mi consejo de traer ropa cómoda.

-Buenas tardes Phyria-dijeron en tono animado María y Setsuna, mientras los demás que estaban detrás de ellas de sonreirán amablemente.

-Hola chicos, vamos pasen, los bocadillos no se comerán solos-dije con una sonrisa animada.

Ya con todos adentro la mayoría se acomodaron para quedar frente a la televisión pero no antes de darme las gracias por invitarlos, al menos Alfonse, Olivia y Sharena ya se veían más calmados, supongo que Camilla me hizo el favor de explicarles lo que paso como se lo pedí.

-Bien chicos prepárense porque veremos una de mis películas favoritas ¡El rey león!-dije en tono emocionado sosteniendo el Blu-ray de la película.

-¿El rey león? ¿De que trata esa película?-pregunto Catria en tono curioso.

-No voy a arruinarles la sorpresa, solo les diré que es una gran película con una interesante historia para el gusto de chicos y grandes-dije con cierto aire orgulloso.

-Suena bastante bien-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Y los dibujos de la caja se ven geniales-dijo Sharena en tono alegre.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, miremos la película favorita de Phyria-dijo Feh emocionada, si también la invite a ella porque por dios, quien no lo haría.

Debo admitir que no pude evitar que los recuerdos de, la primera vez que vi la película vinieran a mi mente en cuanto nos pusimos a verla, recuerdo que cuando la vi junto con mis hermanos y mis padres, no pudimos evitar mis hermanos y yo ponernos a llorar mientras abrazábamos a nuestros papá en la parte donde se muere Mufasa, no me sorprendió que María llorara porque bueno, creo todos hemos llorado viendo esa película cuando somos niños… pero lo que no esperaba era que TODOS se pusieran a llorar.

Enserio, incluso me lo espere de Alfonse, Feh, Olivia, Sharena y Setsuna ¡Pero no de Camilla y Catria! Anna y yo éramos la únicas que estábamos normales y juro que nunca creí que pudieran tener una reacción tan fuerte, llego a tal punto que tuve que pausar la película un momento para ir por unos pañuelos desechables, al menos con el tiempo que llevan interactuando con mis cosas, ya saben para que usarlos.

-Snif… ¿Por qué su tío tiene que ser tan cruel?-dijo Olivia llorando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado.

-¡Alfonse! ¡Promete que nunca nos haremos eso!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte y llorando a moco tendido…

-¡Nunca te haría daño hermanita!-dijo Alfonse llorando antes de que los dos se abrazaran y lloraran con más fuerza, al menos Anna se apiado de ellos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabezas para calmarlos... creo que Sharena acaba de cubrir de mocos la playera de Alfonse...

-Y… luego… y luego… ¡Y luego de que le dijera que siempre estarían juntos!-dijo María llorando a mares mientras se abrazaba Catria que, trataba de calmarla mientras ella seguía llorando.

…

¡Mierda! ¡Como demonios no se paso por la cabeza que esto le recordaría a María que su hermano mato a su padre por el reino!

-¿Cómo te puede gustar algo como esto?-me dijo Camilla con cierto reclamo mientras me miraba llorosa…

-¡Juro que la película es buena, incluso tiene un final feliz!-dije en tono fuerte ¡No puede ser que ahora por esto me vean como un miserable monstruo sin corazón!

-¿N-nos prometes que tendrá un final feliz?-dijo Setsuna llorosa mientras abrazaba a Feh que también estaba llorando… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Golpe de lindura! ¡Nunca pensé que Setsuna se podría ver así de tierna!

-Les doy mi palabra de invocadora-dije en tono solemne, antes de quitarle la pausa a la película, afortunadamente les encanto la película, tanto la canción de Hakuna Matata como el final de esta, me alegra que a pesar de esa parte. les haya gustado.

-Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser~-comenzó a cantar María mientras quitaba la película… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Mi hígado y mi corazón están colapsando!

-¡Hakuna Matata, nada que temer!~-esta vez se le unieron a María, Feh, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir~-esta vez nos unimos Alfonse, Camilla, Olivia y yo.

-A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí ¡Hakuna Matata!-en esta ultima parte nos unimos todos para después reírnos por el asunto, si definitivamente les gusto la película.

-Tienes razón Phyria, la canción es muy pegajosa-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa y en tono alegre.

-Y da una gran lección sobre aprender de tus errores-dijo Catria en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-¿Tienes alguna otra película, Phyria?-me pregunto Sharena con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo bastantes de hecho, tengo otra que les va a encantar, se llama La tierra antes del tiempo, no es del mismo estudio, pero también es una gran película-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien que estamos esperando! ¡Continuemos con nuestra tarde de películas!-dijo Feh aleteando sus alas muy emocionada, contagiando con su animo a los demás, con lo que vieron del rey león, estoy segura que podrán aguantar sin problemas la película.

[Minutos después…]

No se porque me moleste en creer en ellos, cuando vieron la escena de la muerte de la mamá de Piecito, todos se pusieron a llorar, como era de esperarse Anna y yo tuvimos que ser parte del control de daños, Alfonse y Sharena prácticamente se abrazaron a Anna mientras esta, tenía cara entre preocupación y fastidio a partes iguales.

Feh y Setsuna se abrazaban como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, al igual que Catria y María, Camilla me tomo la mano buscando apoyo emocional y Olivia, se abrazo a mi mientras lloraba en mi hombro… nunca debo ponerles La tumba de las luciérnagas o Plaga de Perros… nunca… ¡Jamás!

A pesar del impacto de ver a una madre dinosaurio morir por su pequeño hijo, al final les gusto la película y más de uno agradeció con fervor que el pequeño grupo de dinosaurios, lograra llegar al gran valle y reunirse con sus familias.

-Me alegra que al final les gustara la película-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si, pero cariño quizás deberías elegir obras un poco menos trágicas-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-Pero, deben admitir que esas cosas hacen que aprendas bien la lección que tratan de enseñarte-dije en tono seguro.

-Bueno, no podemos negar que tiene razón en eso-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Quien diría que todos aquí serian gente de corazón de pollo-dijo Anna en tono divertido.

-Comandante Anna, no entiendo como pudo estar como si nada-pregunto Sharena con curiosidad.

-Que puedo decir, soy alguien con un gran, fuerte y puro corazón-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso… lastima que no lo uso cuando me mando a ese hervidero de enfermedades mortales…

-Bien, en vista de que no tienen mucho corazón para estas cosas, elegiré unas más suaves, claro siempre y cuando quieran continuar-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Queremos más películas!-gritaron emocionadas María, Setsuna y Sharena.

Con todos de acuerdo coloque otras películas como La Sirenita, Aladdin, Hercules, El Gigante de Hierro, El Camino hacia el Dorado, entre otras, las horas pasaron y la verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo de no convivir con gente de esta manera…

…De hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentía cómoda en un grupo grande de personas… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me sentí así?... Sera mejor que no piense mucho en eso, no necesito arruinarme el humor y mucho menos arruinar el de los demás.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando por fin nos detuvimos y… los únicos que seguimos despiertos éramos Anna, Camilla y yo… creo que no nos caería mal un día libre, después de asegurarnos de acomodar a los demás y que tuvieran almohadas y mantas para que pudieran descansar, las tres nos fuimos a mi cama que era de esas colchones matrimoniales, quien diría que después de todo si me sería útil como me dijo mi mejor amiga… aunque sus razones para recomendármela, no tienen nada que ver con esto…

Después de desearnos las buenas noches nos fuimos a dormir, la verdad no me muevo en las noches y siempre duermo en una pequeña sección del colchón, por lo que Anna y Camilla tenían suficiente espacio para dormir, sin más decidí dejar que el sueño me venciera y dormir plácidamente, quien diría que esto al final se transformaría en una especie de piyamada.


	21. A veces la quinta es la vencida

Tuvimos una semana bastante agitada pese a que les di el lunes libre, luego de habernos quedado hasta la madrugada viendo películas, los días solo podían resumirse en más entrenamiento y más destrucción y terror cuando íbamos a entrenar en la torre… enserio, ¿Quién carajos definió el nivel de dificultad de ese lugar?

Al menos todos amasaron una buena cantidad de puntos de habilidad, por fin Alfonse, Anna y Sharena eran de cuatro estrellas, Camilla ya era nivel cuarenta y el resto, solo esperaban que tuviera las plumas necesarias para pasarlas a cinco estrellas, aunque no estoy muy segura a quien aumentare su rareza primero.

Como era de esperarse no tuve opción más que volver a mendigar orbes y esperar que no me tocara algo potencialmente mortal y, esta vez me toco comer comida para perros… enserio, al parecer debe probarse para saber si es apto para el consumo humano en caso de emergencia… francamente seria una de mis últimas opciones de comida…

Me acabe prácticamente medio enjuague bucal quitándome ese mal sabor de boca pero, sigue siendo mejor que mi contacto con enfermedades que ni siquiera sabia que existían, decidí irme directamente a hacer mis invocaciones, al menos si estaré de mal humor prefiero que me dure una noche y no un día y algo.

Mi suerte prácticamente no iba bien como de costumbre, luego de mandar a la mierda otro Arthur, decirle a un Ogma que no lo necesitaría hasta que tuviera a alguien que requiriera su espada del valor e invocar un Batre… por segunda vez siendo el mismo, sabía que esto no iría por buen camino…

-¡Si no me necesitas! ¿¡Porque rayos me volviste a invocar!?-dijo Batre molesto exigiéndome una explicación.

-Batre, ¿De verdad crees que yo elijo a quien invoco? Si así fuera traería a Héctor y no a ti-dije con cierto fastidio, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan gritón?

-¡Insinúas que Héctor es mejor que yo!-grito Batre furioso.

-¡Tiene una maldita arma mata dragones y contrataca a distancia! ¡Por su puesto que es mejor que tú!-dije también gritando ¡Dios! No recordaba que este tipo fuera así.

-Esa arma le provoco una muerte horrenda-dijo Batre en tono seguro y demandante.

-Cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea mejor soldado que tú-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Oh por favor, al menos dame una oportunidad-dijo Batre también muy fastidiado.

-Batre te juro que no encajas en cómo está organizado este ejército, y además ya tenemos una buena unidad que usa hacha-dije tratando de sonar calmada.

-Me niego a irme sin probar lo que realmente valgo-dijo Batre en tono firme y con los brazos cruzados… bien tendré que cambiar de táctica.

-¿Qué acaso no le prometiste a Karla, mientras moría de esa enfermedad que protegerías a Fir?-dije en tono inquisitivo, haciendo que Batre se tensara un poco ¡Perfecto!-No recuerdas que tu mundo esta en guerra, ¿Qué pasara con Fir si no estas ahí cuando te necesite?-dije en tono serio.

-Bueno… yo…-comenzó a decir Batre, era evidente que no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Y eso no es lo peor, ¿Qué tal si un mal parido intenta de aprovecharse de tu hija?-dije con aire preocupado, la expresión de Batre no tenía nombre-Sabemos que Fir es muy fuerte pero no sabe mucho de la vida, que tal si algún muchacho del ejercito de Roy la engatusa y antes de que te des cuenta, ya eres abuelo-dije manteniendo cierta preocupación… creo que encontré el punto débil de Batre.

-¡Regrésame a mi mundo! ¡AHORA!-grito Batre completamente colérico, ¡Si! No hay padre que no cele a su hija de esa forma.

-Pasa por el portal y ve, ¡Protege a tu hija de esos tipos calenturientos!-dije en tono fuerte y algo sobre actuado la verdad, Batre salió disparado como una bala dejando en su lugar un montón de plumas, bueno al menos son trescientas plumas más para el almacén.

-¡Hahaha! Te pasaste con eso, fue muy rastrero usar a su hija para sacarlo rápido de aquí-dijo Anna en tono divertido antes de volverse a atacar de la risa.

-Ningún padre que se respete no es, extremadamente territorial con sus hijas-dije en tono seguro mientras aspiraba las plumas con mi arma.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?-preguntó Anna con cierto aire curioso y pícaro.

-No tienes ni idea de como hizo sufrir mi papá a mi cuñado y solo, para que le permitiera ser el novio de mi hermana-dije soltando un suspiro, lo peor es que mi pobre cuñado es de ese tipo de personas que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Debí suponerlo-dijo Anna ya más calmada-¿Tu bilis puede soportar otra invocación de esfera verde?-pregunto Anna con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy mentalmente preparada para patear al siguiente Arthur fuera de aquí-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, solo espero que no sea el mismo de hace rato o el de la semana pasada.

Coloque sin mucho ánimo mi última esfera de invocación verde, como odio que esta cosa te da las cinco esferas si o si, en lugar de darte la elección de querer seguir invocando o no, estoy segura de que esto lo debió de haber implementado Anna para que no pudiera almacenar orbes así… maldita mujer tacaña…

Luego del show de luces, se revelo la figura de… ¡Oh si! ¡Por fin algo bueno!

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Fae en tono confundido mientras salía del haz de luz-¿Sophia, Irene, dónde están?-pregunto un poco preocupada Fae, antes de notar nuestras presencias-¿Quién son ustedes, son amigos de Irene?-preguntó Fae en tono curioso… awwwwwww de verdad es una ternurita.

-Mucho gusto pequeñita, soy Phyria la invocadora que te trajo al reino de Askr-dije en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy la Comandante Anna, es un placer tenerte abordo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa alegre.

-Mucho gusto soy Fae, soy la ultima descendiente del dragón dañino… ¡Digo diablillo!... no, no… ¡Ah ya! ¡Del dragón divino!-dijo Fae emocionada… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Adiós a mi hígado!...

-B-bien Fae, veras te he traído aquí para que nos ayudes a ganar una importante guerra que decidirá el destino de munchos mundos, necesitamos el poder de un legendario héroe como tu-dije con cierto aire solemne.

-¡Entonces soy una heroína legendaria!-dijo Fae muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa…

…

… ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!

-¡Claro que eres una heroína legendaria!-dije en tono alegre antes de cargar y decirle lo linda y fuerte que era, haciendo que Fae riera muy feliz ¡Es igualita a mis dos lindos sobrinitos!

-Ya me había dado cuenta con María pero, de verdad sabes tratar bien a los niños-dijo Anna con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Que puedo decir, tengo sobrinos-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa, si hay algo de lo que puedo presumir es de mis dos adorables sobrinos.

-¿Puedo conocerlos?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso mientras aun la tenía en brazos.

-Lo siento, pero viven muy muy lejos, pero quizás algún día pueda presentártelos-dije con una sonrisa amable… aunque siendo franca… no sé si algún día volveré a ver a mi familia o a mis amigos…

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Fae en tono inocente… 

-Te lo prometo-dije con una sonrisa segura, ¿Por qué rayos me gusta hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir?…

-Bien ya que terminamos por aquí, deberíamos llevarte con los demás, tenemos muchos amigos que estarán encantados de conocerte-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-¿Creen que querrán ser mis amigos?-pregunto Fae en tono esperanzado.

-Por su puesto que si y, hay algunas en especial que les encantara jugar contigo-dije en tono alegre.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Fae emocionada-Phyria, ¿Crees que puedes seguirme cargando?-pregunto Fae en tono bajo y apenado… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Y ahí van mis riñones…

-Claro Fae, si estas cómoda yo no tengo ningún problema-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-dijo Fae muy feliz.

Sin más y en vista de que ya no tenía más esferas de invocación, salimos de la sala de invocación rumbo a la sala de estar que hice en el transcurso de la semana, ya saben, para tener donde podernos reunir todos a conversar o simplemente tener un área común donde convivir y descansar.

Si no fuera porque es un dragón, sin duda diría que tiene la edad de mi sobrina… bueno por lo menos la edad mental si la tiene, estoy segura de que María estará encantada de tener una hermana menor, aunque Fae sea mucho mayor que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

…

…

Bueno ahora que lo pienso quizás Anna sea la mayor aquí, aunque no soy tan estúpida para preguntarle, en peligro y me pone hacer cosas peores para conseguir orbes o peor aún, me cobre el internet con orbes…


	22. Modo Historia Capitulo 1

Y por fin después de mucho tiempo me decidí a cursar el modo historia, a estas alturas y con todo lo que invertí entrenando, ya tenía a Catria y a Olivia de cinco estrellas con nivel cuarenta y el resto estaba en cuatro estrellas de nivel cuarenta, inclusive Fae ya estaba más que lista para luchar.

Anna me explico algunas cosas en privado antes de irnos, me advirtió que en las partes de los diálogos eran los únicos momentos en el que una muerte podía ser permanente, así que debía tener mucho cuidado de no atacar o hacer una estupidez en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente mi arma me indicaría en qué momento era seguro actuar y cual no… más me vale estar bien al pendiente de esto, con todo lo que hemos convivido, no soportaría que alguno de mis compañeros acabara muerto por mi culpa, inclusive Anna, a pesar de que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, tampoco permitiría que la asesinaran.

Estábamos reunidos en una área boscosa cerca de uno de los templos de Askr donde al parecer, era el lugar donde yacían los portales que conectaban a otros mundos, esperemos que las cosas no sean tan extremas como en la torre de práctica, no estoy de humor para tener tantos daños colaterales…

-Presten mucha atención, me llegaron noticias de que el Imperio emblieano ha entrado al mundo del misterio-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-Es es nuestro mundo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Catria en tono serio.

-Así es, pretenden tomar el control de sus héroes y usarlos para volver a atacar Askr-dijo Anna manteniéndose seria-Temo decirles que ahora tienen en su poder al príncipe Marth-dijo Anna en tono preocupado.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo María en tono alterado, mientras notaba como Catria apretaba los puños molesta.

-No puedo creer que hayan capturado al legendario príncipe, con el al frente nuestro reino no tendrá muchas posibilidades de resistir-dijo Alfonse visiblemente preocupado… ¿Tan poca confianza tienen en mi ahora?...

-¿Y que si tienen un rey legendario? Nosotros tenemos a nuestra propia leyenda: ¡Phyria la invocadora legendaria!-dijo Sharena en tono seguro y animado.

-¡Así es! ¡Estoy segura que Phyria nos llevara a la victoria!-dijo Fae emocionada, al menos alguien aquí cree en mi.

-Phyria es una persona capacitada, pero Marth puede que esté muy por encima de sus destrezas-dijo Catria con aire serio y preocupado…

-Mejor vayamos a liberarlos antes de que estén tocando con violencia la puerta del castillo-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, los he mantenido con vida mucho tiempo como para que ahora duden de mi…

Sin perder tiempo entramos y, gracias al portal fuimos enviados al mundo de Catria y María, no paso mucho tiempo para que el comité de bienvenida llegara a recibirnos.

-Soy Marth, príncipe de Altea, deben ser miembros de la famosas Orden de los Héroes-dijo Marth en tono algo serio-La princesa Verónica me hablo de ustedes, supongo que conocen el contrato que nos obliga a servirla-dijo Marth con cierto aire cansado.

-Príncipe Marth, las cosas no deben terminar así-dijo Catria en tono preocupado.

-Por favor, podemos encontrar una forma pacífica de resolver esto y liberarlos-dijo María en tono de suplica.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada, los héroes conquistados deben obedecer a su conquistador ¡Eso es todo!-dijo Marth en tono firme-Pero, si demuestran ser más fuertes que nuestra conquistadora, dicho vasallaje quedara anulado-dijo Marth en tono seguro.

-Si las cosas tienen que ser así, espero que estén preparados-dije con cierto aire serio.

-No se confíen, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, están advertidos ¡Muéstrenos lo que saben hacer!-dijo Marth en tono fuerte y hasta cierto punto demandante.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido-dije en tono serio y algo frio, Marth simplemente se retiro a reorganizar su tropa para el combate, veremos quién es el mejor estratega.

-No creo que haya sido prudente provocarlo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Catria lo volvió personal, así que será mejor que demostremos de lo que somos capaces-dije sin mucho ánimo, aunque no se me escapo la mirada severa que me arrojo Catria.  
Después de organizarnos gracias al mapa de mi arma, empezamos nuestro combate con la armada de Marth y…

…

Esto tiene que ser una broma…

-Se batieron con mucho valor, no esperaba menos de ustedes aunque esto no acaba aquí, libraremos la batalla decisiva la próxima vez que nos encontremos-dijo Marth en tono decidido antes de escapar con sus soldados heridos…

-Para ser un poderoso estratega, le pateamos el trasero muy rápido-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire decepcionado.

-Y bien Catria, ¿Que decías sobre no estar a la altura?-dije con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-No te confíes, esto aun no termina-dijo Catria en tono muy serio, bien veremos cómo será en la siguiente ronda.

Las siguientes batallas fueron fáciles… de hecho extremadamente fáciles, todo indicaba que tal como en el juego de celular, el modo historia era muy fácil… creo que quizás exagere un poco con el entrenamiento pero, al menos así reducimos las posibilidades de que alguien saliera herido… enserio incluso a María le hacían cero de daño, después de descartar a toda la gente que nos cruzamos por fin llegamos con Marth para la batalla final, veamos cómo será el último intento de Marth por derrotarnos.

-Hasta ahora se han batido con valentía, me alegra comprobar su compromiso con la paz-dijo Marth con una sonrisa-Desearía que las circunstancias fueran distintas y que pudiéramos luchar en el mismo bando pero, mientras esté en vigor el contrato que me une a Verónica, debo respetarlo ¿Podrán romperlo?-dijo Marth en tono serio pero a la vez esperanzado-Llego el momento de averiguarlo en justa lid ¡Empléense a fondo en la batalla, que yo hare lo mismo!-dijo Marth en tono decidido ¡DIOS! ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE DECIR UN DISCURSO TAN LARGO!

Como era de esperarse descartamos el ejercito de Marth en poco tiempo, incluso me di el lujo de yo enfrentar directamente a Marth y derrotarlo, si lo sé, lo hice porque golpearon mi orgullo pero bueno, al menos lo liberamos de su contrato de esclavitud, así que técnicamente hice algo honorable.

-Demostraron su valía y me alegra comunicarles que quedo liberado de mi cruel vasallaje-dijo Marth con una sonrisa alegre pese a las heridas que le había hecho…-Tienen mi gratitud eterna por sacudirnos del yugo de Verónica, espero verles en otra ocasión-dijo Marth antes de despedirse junto con sus tropas, lo que me sorprendió fue que no hablara con Catria o María… quizás este Marth sea de antes de que las conociera.

-Bien hecho compañeros, hemos salvado su mundo y nuestro reino… al menos por ahora-dijo Alfonse en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Sera posible ser más aburrido?-dijo de repente la princesa Verónica entrando a escena… ¿Cuando rayos llego aquí?

-¡Princesa Verónica!-dijo Alfonse en tono sorprendido, casi todos tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición defensiva… yo no lo hice porque no quiero tener una niña en mi consciencia…

-Con lo que me costó lograr que Marth y los otros sirvieran al imperio… ¿Se permiten la osadía de liberarlos?-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono molesto aunque su rostro no estaba demostrando tantas emociones… bueno por eso es que el personaje es popular.

-¿¡Como te atreviste a esclavizar al príncipe Marth y a mis compañeros de armas!?-dijo Catria en tono furioso amenazando a la princesa Verónica con su lanza.

-Tranquila Catria, nadie esta tan mentalmente inestable para masacrar a una niña-dije en tono cansado antes de desviar su lanza, Catria me miro molesta pero al final suspiro dándome la razón.

-No importa, tengo otros héroes más poderosos a mi disposición, no dudaran en liquidarles a una señal mía, un momento, ¿Realmente les quiero muertos?... ¡¡¡Claro que sí!!!-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono fuerte… bueno lo más fuerte que podía ella…

-Niña estas un poco joven para hacer ese tipo de corajes, si quieres ser grande y fuerte como Camilla, tienes que aprender a ser más calmada-dije en tono tranquilo, aunque mas de uno se me quedo mirando mientras la princesa Verónica inflaba los cachetes haciendo un puchero… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNG! ¿¡Porque tiene que ser tan adorable!?

-No se muevan de ahí, que voy a llamarles…-dijo la princesa Verónica antes de irse molesta por ellos.

-Yo creo que lo mas responsable es irnos y ahorrarle las molestias-dije soltando un suspiro, aunque con el nivel que tenemos, dudo que alguno nos pueda hacer competencia.

-No me digan que se marchan ya… ¡Si justo ahora empieza lo mejor!-dijo la princesa Verónica regresando y aun haciendo un puchero, yo me acerque a ella, me agache para quedar a su nivel y le dije.

-Qué tal si tratas de matarnos después de la merienda, estoy segura de que prefieres matarnos después de comer unos deliciosos pastelillos-dije en tono amable mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza, la princesa Verónica se quedo pensando un poco antes de asentirme y decir.

-Está bien, me iré a casa, pero más les vale prepararse para mi próximo ataque, ¡Les van a encantar los héroes que voy a traer!-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono emocionado.

-Lo prometo-le dije con una sonrisa gentil antes de darle la mano sellando nuestro trato, luego se fue junto con lo que parecía ser su ejército.

-Phyria, indiscutiblemente eres muy buena con los niños-dijo Camilla en tono aprobatorio y una sonrisa gentil.

-Que puedo decir, tengo experiencia cuidando niños-dije con una sonrisa, después de todo muchas veces he cuidado a mis sobrinitos.

-Phyria, ¿Por qué ella quiere matarnos?-pregunto Fae en tono confuso y preocupado.

-Dudo que realmente quiera hacerlo, quizás simplemente no entiende la enormidad de esas palabras-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aun así, no deberías confiarte tanto con el enemigo-dijo Catria con cierto aire preocupado.

-Tranquila Catria, nunca los metería en una situación potencialmente mortal-dije en tono seguro-Además, creo que alguien me debe una disculpa por dudar de mis capacidades de estratega-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-… Lo siento-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado, definitivamente nunca me cansare de eso.

-¿Ahora qué vamos hacer?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Sera mejor regresarnos, comer el lonche que trajimos y esperar la próxima llamada al deber-dije con una sonrisa segura, todos aceptaron la idea con gusto y sin perder tiempo, partimos de regreso al templo de Askr, después de todo aunque todo esto fue muy sencillo, uno no puede entrar en batalla con el estomago vacío.


	23. Modo Historia Capitulo 2

Ahora que ya estábamos descansados decidimos seguir adelante e ir al capítulo número dos del modo historia, resulto que el capitulo dos era en el mundo de Camilla, juraría que tardaba más ese mundo y... ahora que recuerdo aquí pasara algo que bueno... me hace tener muchas dudas sobre ciertas... motivaciones de Xander.

-Vaya, nunca creí que estaría caminando en suelo de Nohr-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire sorprendido.

-¿Sus hogares están peleados, verdad?-pregunto Fae en tono curiosos mirando tanto a Camilla como a Setsuna.

-Temo que han tenido un viejo historial de desacuerdos durante mucho tiempo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Setsuna, ¿Nunca pensaste que algún día estarías en este lugar en batalla?-le pregunto María a Setsuna en tono curioso, Setsuna pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, siempre pensé que me traerían aquí como prisionera porque quede atrapada en una de sus trampas-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro...

-¡Joder! Lo peor de todo es que es muy probable que te pase eso-dije en tono sorprendido, esto definitivamente queda clasificado en estúpidamente claro.

-Que te dijimos sobre usar ciertas palabras-me dijo Catria en tono molesto.

-Oye no dije nada fuerte y, en algunos lugares solo es considerado una expresión-dije en tono seguro.

-De todas maneras nadie será atrapado mientras estén bajo mi protección-dijo Sharena en tono seguro.

-Es una lástima que aun no he terminado de escribir mi testamento-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado, haciendo que Sharena soltara un puchero molesto.

-Chicos manténganse atentos, no sabemos cuando llegara el comité de bienvenida-dije en tono tranquilo... solo para que segundos después llegara Xander con sus hermanos y un montón de soldados... enserio, no sé si soy muy buena adivinando o esto es estúpidamente predecible.

-¿Vienes a luchar otra vez? Esta vez es la segunda vez que te cruzas en mi camino-dijo Xander en tono molesto... ¿Segunda vez?

-Pero es la primera vez que nos vemos-dijo Fae en tono confundido.

-Mejor no interrumpamos su discurso, se ve que trabajo en eso-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, conste que Camilla no se atrevió a negarme eso o mostrar algún descontento.

-Un contrato nos obliga a servir a la princesa Verónica-dijo Xander en tono serio-Pero hay otro vinculo que me une a ella: la soledad de sus ojos-dijo Xander en tono seguro... ¿Pero qué carajos?

Casi de inmediato todos volteamos a mirar a Camilla esperando una explicación, Camilla se mantuvo estoica con los brazos cruzados, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción en su rostro... debo admitir que está haciendo un excelente trabajo mandándonos al diablo.

-Me recuerda a alguien de mi familia que pasó largo tiempo de reclusión en una fortaleza-dijo Xander con aire como... ¿Melancólico?...parece que está volviendo a Verónica en Corrin dos punto cero-Quizás puedas comprender por qué no puedo enfrentarme a ella. O quizás no puedas-dijo Xander en tono severo... porque tengo la impresión de que me ve como un monstruo sin corazón...-En cualquier caso mis hermanos y yo te detendremos. Camilla, Leo, Elise... ¡A las armas!-dijo Xander en tono severo antes de regresar con sus hermanos y ejercito.

-No sabía que Camilla tuviera una gemela con su mismo nombre-dijo Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Creo que otra vez tendré que pedirle a María que te explique sobre las invocaciones en diferentes líneas de tiempo-dije en tono cansado.

-Y, la verdadera duda sigue en el aire-comenzó a decir Anna en tono cansado-Y bien Camilla, ¿Puedes darnos alguna explicación sobre la... conducta de tu hermano?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa algo burlona... esta tentando demasiado su suerte...

Saben... para estar en pleno verano el ambiente se puso lo suficientemente frio como para que más de uno comenzara a temblar, aunque la verdadera razón era porque Camilla... definitivamente tiene una aura molesta y asesina muy... pero muy fuerte... al menos esta vez no soy la única que está en la línea de fuego de su enojo.

-No deberíamos perder el tiempo con eso, debemos liberar a mis hermanos lo más pronto posible-dijo Camilla en tono gélido pero correcto, antes de salir a la batalla con su malig... bueno al menos no le arrojara el hacha a alguno de nosotros.

Como era de esperarse acabamos la batalla en tiempo record... aunque nadie estaba muy dispuesto a lastimar a Elise, es decir, ¿Quien querría lastimar al rollo de canela máximo de Nohr?... 

-Tus dotes de estratega no dejan de impresionarme, pero mi familia no olvidara esta afrenta... ¡Mis hermanos y yo te acosaremos sin cesar con la ayuda de nuestros vasallos!-dijo Xander en tono molesto y fuerte antes de retirarse... si, ya sabía que este capítulo sería muy incomodo con Camilla aquí.

Luego de una serie de batallas que, no vale la pena describirlas, por fin llegamos a una área como una fortaleza donde tendríamos nuestro último enfrentamiento con Xander, no paso mucho para que él y sus sirvientes de confianza hicieran acto de presencia.

-Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí-dijo Xander molesto... ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Que acaso no vio como le partimos el trasero en la primera batalla!?-La princesa Verónica nos advirtió de que la Orden de los Héroes contaba con una invocadora legendaria, veo que no exageraba, pero sus días de lucha acaban aquí ¡Laslow! ¡Peri! Hagan que paguen su osadía-dijo Xander en tono fuerte y demandante.

Palabras muy fuertes pero... con todos a nivel cuarenta y algunas unidades de cinco estrellas... la verdad es que todo era muy injusto... enserio, hasta me sentí realmente mal por ellos que incluso, le hacían daño cero a María...

-Felicidades, nos han derrotado, eso significa que nuestro contrato de vasallaje queda roto, los guerreros de mi mundo ya no están obligados a luchar contra ustedes ni a invadir el reino de Askr, pero yo elijo permanecer a lado de la princesa Verónica, la próxima vez que nos veamos les derrotare-dijo Xander en tono airado antes de retirarse con algunas tropas de Embla.

-Es increíble como un héroe como Xander, siga siendo leal a alguien como Verónica-dijo Sharena con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero de lo que no queda duda es que, no es por el carisma de la princesa Verónica-dijo en tono serio Alfonse.

-Te sorprendería saber que tan populares son ese tipo de chicas en mi mundo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Catria con cierto aire sorprendido.

-Yo desearía poder bromear sobre eso-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno si hablamos de carisma, no hay duda de que Phyria tiene mucho de eso-dijo Sharena en tono animado... ¿Ah?

-De donde rayos sacaste esa idea Sharena-dije con cierto aire cansado.

-Bueno cariño, es innegable que tienes, un tipo de presencia muy especial-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa algo seductora...

-Pues más de la mitad de la gente que he conocido en mi mundo opina lo contrario-dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Quizás porque no conocen la maravillosa persona que eres-dijo María en tono animado.

-Si porque Phyria es una hermana mayor genial-dijo Fae con una gran sonrisa... la verdad es porque simplemente soy socialmente selectiva... de hecho demasiado selectiva ahora que lo pienso.

-De todas maneras debemos prepararnos para la siguiente emergencia e interrogar a Camilla sobre algunas conductas de su hermano mayor-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que están hablando-dijo Camilla en tono irritado.

-Sabes que después de esto, mucha gente pensara que tu hermano tiene tendencias pedófilas, ¿Verdad?-le dije a Camilla sin mucho ánimo.

...

...

...

¡PUTA MADRE!

Casi de inmediato corrí como alma llevada por el diablo porque ¡CAMILLA ME ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO CON SU HACHA! ¡COMO PUDE SER DEMASIADO PENDEJA PARA ABRIR LA BOCA DE MÁS!


	24. Modo Historia Capitulo 3

Tuve demasiada suerte de que lograron detener a Camilla antes de que me partiera en muchos cachos minúsculos... genial ahora estoy en código rojo con ella y, tendré suerte si no me corta un brazo o cualquier otra extremidad en lo que llevamos del día... ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ser tan estúpida?

No tengo ni idea de como arreglar esto, lo pensare luego de que acabemos nuestra misión, al parecer nuestra siguiente parada era el mundo del sello, ya saben dónde sale Roy y los hijos de muchos protagonistas del Blazing Sword... ni siquiera estoy segura si quiero terminar esto rápido...

-Debes ser el príncipe Alfonse del reino de Askr, es un placer conocerte-dijo Roy en tono amable y mirando a Alfonse-Me llamo Roy, que no te engañe mi juventud, comando el ejercito de Pherae en nombre de mi padre-dijo Roy en tono seguro, padre que por cierto, no hizo mucho para ayudar a Lilina y Ostia...

-Es un placer conocerte Roy, aunque lamento que sea en este tipo de condiciones-dijo Alfonse en tono educado pero preocupado.

-Soy consciente de que alzar mi arma ante otros miembros de la realeza es algo impropio, pero temo que nos obliga un contrato, espero que puedas perdonarme lo que voy a hacer-dijo Roy en tono cansado antes de reunirse con sus tropas para el combate.

-Bueno, es el más educado con el que nos hemos enfrentado-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Es horrible como un contrato puede obligar a alguien como él, hacer este tipo de fechorías-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Con mayor razón debemos liberarlo del yugo de esa tirana-dijo Sharena en tono determinado.

-Bien tropa, ayudemos al pequeño Roy rápido para que pueda regresar a sus asuntos-dije en tono seguro, la mayoría asintió en tono determinado... con excepción de Camilla que aun me miraba feo... creo que... será mejor que me mantenga a lado de Fae o María, por si acaso.

Como era de esperarse les pateamos el trasero rápido a las unidades de Roy y, afortunadamente no tuve que preocuparme por una hacha voladora que, accidentalmente volara hacia mi... tengo que encontrar la manera de que Camilla se calme o no pasare de esta semana...

-¡Tu grupo hace honor a su fama! Pero nuestro contrato sigue en vigor, volveremos a vernos-dijo Roy con cierto animo antes de retirase con sus tropas.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido-dijo Setsuna en tono pesado.

-Al menos así nadie sale herido-dijo Fae con una sonrisa.

-Yo prefería mejor dispararles a los muñecos de paja, dan más pelea que ellos-dijo Setsuna con cierto desanimo.

-Setsuna eso fue cruel... aunque bastante acertado-dije en tono tranquilo... solo para que en menos de un segundo Camilla me mirara con cara de querer estrangularme... sin duda hoy será uno de esos días...

-Sera mejor no perder más tiempo y, socorrer a Roy y a los suyos-dijo Catria en tono calmado, sin más decidimos continuar con nuestra misión y ayudar a la liberación de Roy y su ejército, solo espero que en el rato que estemos haciendo esto, Camilla se calme por lo menos lo suficiente como para tratar de iniciar un dialogo... aunque con mi suerte dudo que eso pase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camilla intentaba mantenerse concentrada en la batalla, aunque ninguno de sus enfrentamientos hasta el momento, había sido una amenaza para la seguridad de su grupo y de ella, en esta área montañosa era mucho más factible que pudieran ocurrir algún tipo de infortunio por el cambiante clima de la montaña, sin contar de que, por los informe de Phyria, todo indicaba de que el área tenia algunos arqueros ocultos.

Aunque sabía que debía mantener su mente concentrada en los alrededores, no podía evitar esa rabia que la había estado carcomiendo desde que Phyria osó insultar a su hermano de esa forma, ¿¡Quien rayos se creía ella!? No le importaba que tan legendaria fuera Phyria, ¡Nadie insultaba a su familia y se salvaba de su castigo!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido capto su atención, para su sorpresa y desagrado la persona que se aproximaba a ella era Phyria, le sorprendía hasta cierto punto que dejara de usar a Fae y a María como escudos humanos, parecía que después de todo, Phyria si tenía algo de dignidad.

-Tienes muchas agallas para venir a verme-dijo Camilla en tono frio mientras se bajaba de su malig.

-Camilla esto tiene que acabar, por si no lo recuerdas estamos en una misión, no es momento para que pierdas la concentración por esto-dijo Phyria con cierto aire cansado.

-Te parece poco que acusaras a MI hermano de una práctica tan ¡Despreciable!-dijo Camilla molesta tomando a Phyria de su camisa, su jalón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la capucha de Phyria cayera, dejando su rostro expuesto.

Para su sorpresa Phyria no parecía asustada sino más bien fastidiada, esta dio un suspiro cansado antes de mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-¿Enserio tienes que hacer todo esto por algo que ni siquiera creo?-dijo Phyria con aire duro-Sabes que ya basta, si me golpeas hasta que estés satisfecha, ¿Dejaras de actuar como si hubiera golpeado a Elise?-dijo Phyria con cierto reclamo, Camilla sin pensarlo decidió tomar la palabra de su estratega.

Camilla debía admitir que Phyria era una chica algo dura, se las había ingeniado para no gritar de dolor a pesar de los golpes que le dio, su rostro ya estaba bastante hinchado y, era obvio que varias de las patadas que le propino en el estomago realmente la dañaron... Camilla se dio cuenta en esos momentos que llego demasiado lejos con el castigo.

Se aparto dándole algo de espacio a Phyria para que respirara, no pudo evitar ver sus manos y darse cuenta de que sus guantes estaban casi por completo cubiertos de la sangre Phyria... ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Un sonido la alerto, para su sorpresa Phyria débilmente levanto su arma legendaria, apuntándole directamente a ella... acaso Phyria sería capaz de... un disparo silencio sus pensamientos, seguido del gruñido de dolor de alguien y luego, algo azotando contra la nieve, Camilla no podía creer lo que veía.

Atrás de ella se encontraba el cadáver de un arquero y, al juzgar por la posición donde se encontraba el cuerpo, todo indicaba que poco le falto para matarla mientras estaba distraída... ¿Pero cómo pudo acercarse tanto a ella sin detectarlo? Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser callados cuando escucho la voz de Phyria.

-Mantente más atenta la próxima vez y, deja de ir a aéreas donde explícitamente dije que no debían acercarse Catria o tu-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y algo forzado, dándole la espalda y con notable dificultad retirándose de la zona, dejando un rastro de sangre en la nieve.

Camilla se quedo contemplando la escena durante un largo rato, incluso su malig se había acercado preocupada por ella, soltó un puñetazo seco a un árbol cercano, haciendo que este tirara algo de nieve por la fuerza del impacto, cometió un grave error y, no estaba segura si podría hacer algo para remediarlo o... si no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien diría que Camilla podría darme una paliza tan fuerte, ya me habían dado palizas antes entre varias personas, pero nunca una que me dejara así de adolorida, solo por dignidad me retire dándole la espalda como pude, no iba darle el gusto de verme llorar...

Fue evidente que todos entraron en pánico cuando me vieron inflamada y ensangrentada, incluso todos estaban dispuestos a ir a cazar al perpetrador de esto, les deje en claro que estaría bien y me negué a que María me curara, lo último que quería era demostrarle a Camilla de que de verdad estaba muy adolorida.

Me negué rotundamente a dar una explicación de lo que paso pero, me daba la impresión de que Anna sabía exactamente lo que había pasado... genial, ahora resulta que Anna tiene omnisciencia en este mundo, al menos la última batalla con Roy fue bastante rápida... de verdad me está costando mucho más trabajo respirar de lo que creí...

-Demostraron ser más fuertes que nosotros, te felicito príncipe Alfonse, ¡Aunque gran parte del merito le corresponde a su estratega, Phyria!-dijo Roy en tono animado ¡Al fin me dan algo de crédito por esto!-Adiós, espero que un día podamos luchar en el mismo bando-dijo Roy con una sonrisa antes de irse con sus tropas.

-Bueno, al menos ya hemos liberado este mundo de la tiranía de Verónica-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Lo que más importa ahora, es tratar las heridas de Phyria-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-Ya les dije que no es necesario-dije en tono cansado... rayos, hasta hablar me está costando algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Segura que estas bien Phyria?-me pregunto Alfonse con aire preocupado.

-No es la primera vez que me dan una paliza y dudo que sea la última, además ya les dije que estoy bien-dije en tono seguro.

-¡No mientas! ¡Se nota que te cuesta trabajo estar de pie!-dijo Sharena en tono de reclamo y preocupado.

-Estaré bien, ya me atenderé cuando lleguemos al castillo, además debemos seguir en movimiento si queremos ayudar más mundos-dije soltando un suspiro, planeaba acabar el modo historia de una sentada... pero con lo adolorida que me siento creo que solo llegare al quinto capitulo... al menos con cada fase que terminamos me están dando orbes.

-No estás en condiciones de moverte, mucho menos de luchar-dijo Catria con aire severo.

-Por favor Phyria, por lo menos permite que alguien sea tu escolta-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Yo seré su escolta, no permitiré que ningún enemigo ose a tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos-dijo Camilla en tono serio, dejando en claro que no había posibilidad de llevarle la contraria, está loca si cree que le daré ese gusto.

-No necesito niñera y debemos seguir en movimiento, al menos que quieran que algunos de esos ejercitos ataque el castillo-dije con cierto fastidio antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al portal de salida, lo sé, soy una orgullosa de mierda... pero una orgullosa de mierda que se llevara su orgullo y dignidad a la tumba ¡Escucharon bien! ¡AL MENOS ME LLEVARE ALGO AHÍ!


	25. Modo Historia Capitulo 4

Cada vez me estaba arrepintiendo más no de permitir que María me curara pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, quizás cada paso me estaba provocando mucho más dolor de lo que creí pero, aun no era suficiente para que comenzara a suplicar por ayuda, al menos ya habíamos llegado al siguiente mundo, el mundo del Despertar, donde Chrom no perdió tiempo en aparecer junto con los custodios.

-¿Son los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes? Los soldados de imperio embliano nos advirtieron de que vendrían a invadir nuestro reino-dijo Chrom en tono severo... a cierto, en este capítulo nos echaron la culpa de la invasión-¡Escuchen! No permitiré que nadie ataque el sacro reino de Ylisse, ahora se enfrentaran a la ira de los Custodios ¡Lissa! ¡Frederick! ¡Prepárense para el combate!-dijo Chrom en tono fuerte y molesto antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-Bien ya saben que hacer chicos, solo liberémoslos de ese contrato rápido antes de ir al siguiente mundo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que estés en condiciones para un combate-dijo Catria en tono serio.

-Ataco a distancia, no necesito irme a los golpes al frente para ayudarlos en combate-dije en tono cansado.

-¡No!-dijo María en tono fuerte tomándonos por sorpresa-No puedes seguir así, vas acabar incluso muerta si continuas de esta forma-dijo María llorosita, incluso Fae me miraba llorosita... ¿Por qué tienen que chantajearme con lagrimas?

-Está bien, me llevare a Setsuna y estaremos atacando a distancia desde esa zona arbolada, ¿Contentos?-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Aun así, necesitan alguien que pueda atacar a corto rango-dijo Alfonse en tono firme.

-Yo me ofrezco, de ser necesario seré su escudo humano para mantenerlas a salvo-dijo Camilla en tono solemne... aja, luego de que me rompa lo que queda de mis costillas...

-No y dejemos de perder tiempo, el ejercito de Chrom ya se está moviendo y no quiero que esto nos lleve todo el día-dije en tono firme antes de llevarme casi arrastrando a Setsuna a nuestra posición de ataque, al menos espero que esto calme un poco a María.

Como era de esperarse acabamos sin problemas con el ejercito de Chrom, de hecho prácticamente Setsuna y yo no pudimos hacer mucho porque, Camilla y Catria limpiaron el área por completo... lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera van a ganar puntos de habilidad por la diferencia de niveles... 

-Esto no quedara así, los demás custodios desbarataran sus planes, nuestro vinculo nos hace muy fuertes, así que jamás nos rendiremos villanos-dijo Chrom en tono determinado antes de retroceder con sus tropas.

-Admito que fue un buen discurso-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno es el descendiente de Marth, es obvio que haya heredado algo de su carisma de líder-dije en tono reflexivo.

-Aunque es muy diferente a Marth-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Bueno han pasado siglos entre las dos eras, es normal que el parentesco sea cada vez menor-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Bien chicos, será mejor que sigamos adelante, tenemos que liberarlos antes de que les metan mas ideas raras o vayan a invadir el castillo-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Oh no, tu no iras a ninguna parte! ¡Necesitas que te atienda María y regreses al castillo a descansar!-dijo Sharena en tono demandante y tomándome del brazo... ¡Pero tomándome demasiado fuerte!

Un sonoro crujido fue lo que alerto a Sharena para que soltara mi brazo inmediatamente... creo que ahora si me partí el brazo... ¡Y duele mucho!

-¡Lo siento Phyria! ¡Te juro que no fue...!-comenzó a decir Sharena histérica mientras los demás se acercaban a socorrerme, yo simplemente los detuve y les dije.

-Estoy bien, solo sigamos avanzando-dije en el tono más tranquilo que pude y sonriendo.

-¡Ni siquiera puedes contener bien tus lagrimas!-dijo en tono molesto Catria.

-Ya me atenderán cuando regrese al castillo pero por mientras ¡Solo acabemos con esto!-dije en tono molesto, si mis heridas no me hacen colapsar, lo harán los corajes que me están provocando.

Las demás batallas como de costumbre las acabamos en tan poco tiempo que, he comenzado pensar de que quizás debería dejar que solo uno pelee, al menos así será un poco más justo para el ejercito rival, nuestra última batalla con Chrom fue un poco más rápida de lo normal pero, al menos ya habíamos liberado este mundo y, conseguí unos cuantos orbes en el proceso.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo veo claro! Que injusto he sido... ¡Siento haberlos juzgado tan severamente!-dijo Chrom con cierto tono de disculpa, ya era hora-Te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas príncipe Alfonse, me temo que hemos sido engañados-dijo Chrom con cierto malestar.

-No hay nada que disculpar príncipe Chrom, me alegra de que todo haya quedado aclarado-dijo Alfonse en tono educado y amigable.

-Merecen nuestra gratitud eterna por haber rescatado a mi reino, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en el mismo bando-dijo Chrom en tono animado antes de retirarse junto con su ejército.

-Me alegra que hayamos logrado salvar mi mundo-dijo Olivia en tono aliviado.

-Si ya terminamos esto... ¿Podemos regresar al castillo para que curen a Phyria?-dijo Fae en tono esperanzado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNG! Al menos así ya no me dolerán mis riñones... porque creo que explotaron después de esto...

-Lo siento Fae pero no podemos-dije en tono decidido.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿¡Tanto deseas morir!?-dijo Catria bastante molesta.

-En primer lugar no le daré ese gusto a mucha gente que me odia en casa-dije con cierto aire tranquilo-Y en segundo lugar, Anna recibió un mensaje urgente al que no podemos ignorar-dije con una ligera sonrisa, Anna se limito a verme con cierto fastidio antes de sacar el mensaje.

-La princesa Verónica está atacando el mundo del misterio de nuevo, quiere volver a someter al príncipe Marth-dijo Anna con cierto aire preocupado.

-Bien ya escucharon a nuestra comandante, lo mejor es regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dije con cierto tono de urgencia.

-¡Pero promete que este será el ultimo!-dijo Sharena con cierta exigencia.

-Por favor...-dijeron Fae y María en tono suplicante... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNG! Ahí va mi hígado y páncreas...

-Lo prometo, después de eso regresaremos a casa a descansar-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Y dejaras por fin que te atiendan esas heridas?-dijo Olivia en tono muy preocupado... bien, ahora se siguen sumando más cosas que no me permitirán romper mi promesa. 

-Les doy mi palabra de invocadora-dije en tono solemne.

-Bien ya escucharon a Phyria, terminemos esto rápido antes de que su condición empeore-dijo Anna en tono firme y determinado, haciendo que todos dijeran un fuerte "Si" antes de que comenzáramos a volvernos a movilizar.

Camilla y Catria volvieron a hacer un nuevo intento para que fuera en una de sus monturas pero, me rehusé alegrando que no estaba tan mal para caminar y que, dudaba de que el viaje fuera largo... aunque Camilla fue especialmente insistente al querer ayudarme pero, le deje en claro que no necesitaba su ayuda... a menos que quisiera tener el cuerpo mas lacerado... aunque afortunadamente no fui lo bastante estúpida para decírselo en la cara...

Aunque bueno eso no evito que prácticamente todos estuvieran de escoltas evitando que nada me fuera a atacar por sorpresa, incluso Camilla estaba inusualmente concentrada en los alrededores, en especial cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el portal que nos llevaría al mundo de Marth... 

Bueno al menos están motivados para terminar rápido con todo esto y siendo franca, no sé cuánto tiempo podre mantenerme de pie, el orgullo sin duda me está ayudando pero, mi cuerpo me está diciendo que deje de actuar como un subnormal y deje que me atiendan... debería comenzar a hacerle caso más a menudo.


	26. Modo Historia Capitulo 5

Bueno admito que llegamos bastante rápido pese a mi falta de movilidad por el dolor, de verdad todos estaban bastante deseosos de terminar esta misión rápido, al menos después de esto podre tomarme un merecido descanso y, dejar de actuar como una idiota orgullosa para ya curar mi maltrecho cuerpo.

-Les estaba esperando-dijo de repente Navarre apareciendo junto con su ejército-No es nada personal, me contrataron para hacer un trabajo, es todo-dijo sin mucho interés... bueno no podemos dudar de su integridad de mercenario...

-Tenemos prisa Navarre, ríndete antes de que las cosas se pongan difíciles-dijo Catria en tono muy serio... creo que estoy comenzando a preocuparme...

-Me temo que morirán en Akaneia-dijo Navarre en tono severo.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Camilla en tono frio, la mayoría se veían bastante serios... esto va ser una masacre...

[Segundos después]

Si, sin duda fue una masacre digna de un tirano...

-Son fuertes, lo reconozco...-dijo Navarre mal herido... la herida que le hizo Fae sin duda le dejara una cicatriz...-Tanto que no sabría decir quién es más poderoso, si ustedes... o él-dijo Navarre apenas manteniéndose en pie-¡Je! Esto va ser muy entretenido, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa Navarre antes de retirarse como podía junto con lo que quedo de su ejercito...

-Chicos no creen que fueron un poco... duros con nuestros oponentes-dije en tono algo indeciso.

-No, tenemos que acabar rápido si queremos ayudarte-dijo Sharena en tono determinado.

-Así es, no puedes seguir así Phyria-dijo Olivia con cierto aire severo ¡Ahora hasta Olivia me regaña!

-No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire demandante antes de que todos asintieran y comenzáramos a movernos... estoy comenzando a temer por la vida de mis oponentes...

Las siguientes batallas solo se podían definir como una masacre a gran escala, prácticamente casaban a la gente hasta que ya no pudieran moverse o hasta romperles casi todos sus huesos... estoy comenzando a dudar de que seamos los buenos...

Las batallas continuaron a paso veloz, incluso a Catria y a María poco les importo enfrentarse a sus compañeros y amigos de armas... al menos solo queda una batalla... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Este es de los personajes a los que menos les quiero hacer daño!

-¡Oh! ¿Son esa gente mala de la que Verónica nos hablo?-dijo Tiki en tono algo asustado-¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? Además si siguen acerándose tanto... no podre contener mi poder ¡Y le hare cosas horribles a todo el mundo!-dijo Tiki en tono asustado antes de comenzarse a transformar en un manakete... esto no va acabar bien...

-María, dijiste que tu amiga Tiki es un dragón divino, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso pero ligeramente serio... ¿Que está planeando?

-Sí, y un dragón bastante poderoso-dijo María en tono determinado.

-Creo que por fin jugare con alguien igual de fuerte que yo-dijo Fae con una sonrisa animada... antes de transformarse en dragón e ir a pelear con Tiki... qué bueno que ya es nivel cuarenta... porque tiene desventaja de color.

-No dejemos a Fae sola con esto-dijo Alfonse en tono decidido antes de guiar al grupo a la pelea, quedo implícito por la mirada de todos que, yo debía quedarme atrás, siendo custodiada por Anna...

-Espero que estés feliz-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro y apoyándose en su hacha.

-Como demonios iba a saber que se preocuparían tanto por mi-dije con cierto fastidio mientras me recargaba en un árbol, lo último que necesito es caer de cara en este estado.

-Sabes quizás necesites ayuda de la Anna psicóloga, necesitas una buena terapia para quitarte ese auto desprecio-dijo Anna en tono aburrido...

-Olvídalo, sé que me cobraras con orbes, además no estoy tan mal-dije en tono cansado.

-Hablando enserio, la gente de aquí te aprecia mucho Phyria, no deberías hacernos pasar malos ratos por orgullo-dijo Anna suspirando un poco, oye en parte es...

...

¡Un momento!

-Tu... ¿También estas preocupada por mi?-dije con cierto tono sorprendido.

-B-bueno tu misma lo dijiste, será difícil encontrar un reemplazo, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa... eso es un... ¿Sonrojo?...

...

-Gracias y, lamento las molestias-dije en tono calmado.

-Guárdatelo para los demás quieres, ellos de verdad si necesitan oír eso- dijo Anna tratando de sonar relajada aunque haciendo lo posible por no verme a la cara, quien diría que después de todo, esa tacaña tenía algo de corazón.

-¿Me vencieron? Gracias ¡Ahora vuelvo a ser yo misma!-dijo Tiki emocionada... creo que Fae se paso un poco con los mordiscos...-¡Y además ya no tengo que luchar más!-dijo Tiki en tono muy alegre-Espero que podamos ver pronto para jugar, cuídense mucho-dijo Tiki aun sonriendo antes de despedirse y retirarse junto con sus compañeros.

-Buen trabajo chicos, de verdad acabaron esta misión con honores-dije con una sonrisa.

-Parece que esta vez no iban tras el príncipe Marth-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Me alegra saber de que este a salvo-dijo María soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Pero aun debemos de mantener a alguien más a salvo-dijo Sharena con los brazos cruzados y en tono decidido.

-Yo nunca dije que iríamos a otro lado, además ya hicimos mucho por hoy, nos meremos un buen descanso después de todo esto-dije con cierto animo.

-Y tu lo necesitas más que nadie Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono algo preocupado.

-Descuiden estaré bien, solo vayamos a casa, ya han sido muchos actos heroicos por un día-dije en tono sereno.

Luego de eso comenzamos a viajar de regreso al castillo, esta vez acepte el ofrecimiento de Catria de llevarme en su pegaso rumbo al castillo, la verdad ya no podía dar un paso más en la condición que estaba y aceptémoslo, ¿Quien no querría volar en un pegaso? Creo que después de esto debería darle algunos días libres a los chicos, en especial porque ya todos están en nivel cuarenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar ya estar en la seguridad del castillo y que Phyria se encontraba no solo curada sino también descansando en su habitación, Camilla no podía dejar de sentir que no todo estaba resuelto aun, en especial luego de que Phyria se negara incontables veces a decir quién o quienes habían sido sus atacantes, el hecho de que ella la protegiera tanto la hacía sentir aun mas culpable.

Camilla no tenía ni idea de que era lo que debía hacer para compensar su error, sería más fácil si Phyria fuera una persona vengativa y malvada que simplemente la mandara a ejecutar, al menos podría aceptar eso luego de lo que paso pero, al parecer Phyria era una persona demasiado buena para su bien.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en la misma situación de aquel día, parada justo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Phyria sin saber realmente que hacer, soltando un suspiro casi molesto decidió encarar las cosas como se debía, si Phyria se negaba a aceptar su disculpa, haría absolutamente lo que sea para ganársela.

Toco la puerta de manera firme y decidida, esperando no estar molestando a Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria abrió la puerta bastante rápido, definitivamente la pequeña María era una gran curandera pese a su corta edad, Phyria la miro un poco sorprendida antes de decirle.

-¿Camilla? ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Phyria en tono muy tranquilo para asombro de Camilla.

-Escucha Phyria, vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento en aquella misión-dijo Camilla en tono educado como serio-Lleve las cosas demasiado lejos y ataque a mi estratega y oficial superior, no existen las palabras necesarias que excusen mi comportamiento y mucho menos algo que lo compense debidamente, así que si quieres darme un castigo ejemplar por mis actos yo...-continuo Camilla su discurso hasta que Phyria le hizo una señal para que se callara.

-Sabes Camilla, aun falta algo de tiempo para la cena y, aun nos faltan muchos mundos del Yoshi Wooly Word-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Que dices, ¿Estas de humor para jugar unos niveles antes de la cena?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable.

-P-pero Phyria yo...-dijo Camilla sin saber que decir hasta que Phyria volvió a interrumpirla.

-Camilla, ya quedo eso en el pasado, además como dije no es la primera vez que me golpean así y dudo que sea la última-dijo Phyria aun con aire tranquilo-Vamos, será aburrido si no tengo a mi compañera de aventuras-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Sera todo un honor Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono más sereno, definitivamente Phyria era todo un personaje.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Camilla volvió a sentir aquella familiar comodidad cuando jugaba a este colorido juego con Phyria, aun le sorprendía que Phyria la disculpara tan fácilmente a pesar de la cantidad de golpes que le había dado, sin duda ahora quedaba claro porque Phyria era la legendaria invocadora, estaba segura de que solo una persona de corazón puro podría portar tan increíble habilidad.

A pesar de que los niveles seguían complicándose y, fue evidente la falta de experiencia que tenia Camilla en ese ámbito, las risas y la diversión no pararon durante toda la tarde hasta la hora de cenar, todo ese rato ayudo a Camilla a decidirse en lo que haría, definitivamente un peluche de esa simpática esfera rosaba y una capa, serian los regalos más adecuados para Phyria.


	27. Legar Habilidades

Como era de esperarse, con lo que hicimos en el modo historia y, el hecho de que ya prácticamente todos estaban en nivel cuarenta, solo hacíamos cierta cantidad de batallas para conseguir los bonos del día de la fuente, esto en si era algo bueno porque nos daba más tiempo libre… el problema era que al parecer casi nadie sabía apreciar eso…

Primero comenzó cuando María me pregunto por la falta de actividades que teníamos en el día pero, después de una pequeña explicación, María lo tomo de muy buena manera e incluso me pidió que jugara junto con Fae a las escondidas, creo que lo único malo de ese día fue que Maria se atoro en un árbol tratando de esconderse ahí, al menos Fae la bajo bastante rápido después de transformarse en dragón.

El segundo fue cuando Alfonse fue a mi habitación a preguntarme amablemente como serian las próximas actividades, luego de explicarle el asunto y prometerle que, estaba buscando una manera de fortalecerlos de otra manera, se fue más que tranquilo sabiendo que estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

Luego al día siguiente llego Catria… dios sabía que Catria era algo seria y disciplinada en esas cosas, pero nunca espere que me exigiera una manera en que pudieran seguir mejorando sus estilos de combate, enserio necesito conseguirle un pasatiempo a esta mujer…

Tuve que platicar seriamente con Anna respecto a este asunto en especial porque, ya todos tenían sus habilidades desbloqueadas y, no valía mucho la pena aguantar ese infierno que era la Torre de Practica solo para conseguir unos cuantos puntos de habilidad, al final Anna por fin me explico algo que ya necesitábamos urgentemente, como legar habilidades.

-Así que, ¿Dices que puedo almacenar las habilidades de los héroes que invoco en mi arma, y luego dárselas a quien yo quiera?-dije en tono sorprendido, por fin le estoy encontrando algo bueno de que, esto no sea exactamente igual a la aplicación del celular.

-Así es, es como mandarlos a casa, pero en lugar de darte plumas, te dan la habilidad que hayas seleccionado-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que mi última ronda de invocación no me salió nada que me sirviera para las estrategias que les arme a los chicos-dije soltando un suspiro, ni siquiera un triste Barst me salió para sacrificarlo.

-Más bien las que encontraste en internet-dijo Anna con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Da igual, el caso es que solo pude conseguir plumas la vez pasada, aunque debo ver cómo conseguir más para aumentar la rareza de los que faltan-dije en tono pensativo.

-Bueno veamos como esta tu suerte hoy, quizás te salga alguien de cinco estrellas-dijo Anna en tono animado pero a la vez burlón.

-Al menos mi bilis ya se recupero lo suficiente como para otra ronda de decepción-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

Después de colocar los respectivos veinte orbes en el altar de invocación este me expulso un total de tres esferas verdes y dos rojas… esto ya me esta oliendo a tres Artur y dos Eliwood… bueno mejor acabo esto rápido, postergarlo no me ayudara en nada.

Coloque el primer orbe verde rezando porque fuera algo que al menos pudiera utilizar, después del espectáculo de luces salió…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde me encuentro?-dijo Barst en tono confundido y empuñando su hacha… no estoy de humor para comenzar a dar explicaciones.

No me moleste en responderle y simplemente seleccione Reposición de su lista de habilidades y, en cuanto pulse el botón de aceptar, Barst repentinamente desapareció y en la pantalla de mi arma, apareció una notificación de que tenía en reserva una habilidad Reposición.

-Vaya, ni siquiera te molestaste en explicarle algo-dijo Anna con cierto aire divertido.

-Ahorrémonos las molestias por hoy, además al menos con esto podre tener quieta a Catria por un tiempo-dije soltando un suspiro, además lo único que quiero es regresar a mi cuarto y vegetar en mi sofá como dios manda.

Luego de hacer las siguientes invocaciones con las esferas restantes, conseguí un total de tres Reposiciones y dos Furias, esto pondrá un poco en peligro a algunas unidades, pero al menos esto les dará ese poder extra que necesitan para acabar a sus oponentes de un ataque y, también le dará la oportunidad a María de seguir acumulando puntos de habilidad.

Con esto resuelto salimos de la cámara de invocación donde nos encontramos a Feh en su pedestal descansando.

-Feh, ¿Crees que podrías llamar a los chicos para que vengan a la sala de reuniones?-le dije amablemente.

-¡Por supuesto Phyria!-dijo Feh animada-Lo hare en un momento-dijo Feh antes de salir volando a las habitaciones más cercana.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala, luego de asegurarme de que todos estaban prestando atención, comencé a hablar.

-Chicos, debido a la falta de actividades que hemos tenidos estos días, Anna y yo decidimos buscar una manera de mejorar sus capacidades y hacerlos más aptos para retos más difíciles-dije en tono ligeramente serio.

-¿Esto será algún entrenamiento especial o algo así?-pregunto Sharena curiosa y levantando la mano.

-¿Encontraron algo que puede ayudarnos en el altar de invocación?-pregunto Camilla en tono educado.

-¿Almorzaremos después de esto?-pregunto Setsuna en tono cansado, casi de inmediato Fae, María y Sharena se unieron a su idea.

-Sí, sí y, todo dependerá del resto-dije con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué encontraron en el altar sagrado?-pregunto Alfonse con cierto interés.

-Bien como les hemos dicho, el altar no solo puede traer héroes legendarios de otros mundos, sino también plumas que incrementen su rango de crecimiento a cambio de empezar desde cero-dije en tono algo serio, atrayendo la atención de todos-Anna y yo descubrimos que el altar, no es lo único que puede darnos, también puede dar las habilidades legendarias de otros héroes-dije con cierto aire místico.

-¿Que quieres decir con, habilidades?-pregunto Catria con un marcado interés.

-Verán chicos, cada uno tiene habilidades en la batalla que los hace fuertes pero, hay una manera para que ustedes obtengan aquellas destrezas únicas de otros héroes, esto no solo los hará más fuertes en la batalla, sino que también podrán apoyar mejor a sus compañeros cuando sea necesario-dijo en tono firme. 

-¡Genial!-gritaron animadas Fae, María y Sharena.

-Debo suponer que esta reunión informativa, ha sido concertada gracias a que obtuvieron esas legendarias habilidades-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo pero, con cierto aire seductor.

-Así es, conseguí algunas que son necesarias para Catria, Sharena, Olivia, Fae y tu-dije con cierto orgullo.

-Eso me parece esplendido-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-¿Como nos darás esas habilidades?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso.

-Solo usare el poder de mi arma legendaria-dije en tono animado.

Veamos, debo seleccionar batallón, fortalecer, legar habilidades, bien ahora solo debo seleccionar a los héroes con las habilidades y aceptar, en cuanto pulse el botón de aceptar, Camilla, Catria y Sharena comenzaron a brillar de un color verdoso, mientras que Fae y Olivia brillaron en un color rojizo.

-Definitivamente siento un cambio dentro de mi-dijo Catria en tono algo sorprendido.

-¡Sin duda siento que puedo vencer un ejército yo sola!-dijo Fae emocionada.

-Tranquilos chicos, aun deben practicar y tener el máximo de la habilidad, que tal si después del almuerzo y un descanso, comenzamos a poner en práctica esas habilidades-dije en tono amable.

-¡Qué bien!-gritaron emocionadas Fae, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Bien, ¿Que les gustaría almorzar?-pregunto Catria en tono amable.

-¡Burritos! ¡Burritos! ¡Burritos!-dijeron muy animadas Fae, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Creo que me toca supervisar la preparación de la comida hoy-dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo, no hagas esa salsa infernal que no entiendo cómo puedes consumir-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es que ustedes no están acostumbrados a la comida picante-dije mientras salía de la habitación junto con los demás.

-Yo creo que es porque simplemente Phyria tiene un estomago legendario-dijo Sharena animada.

-O, es que he comido este tipo de comidas desde que era niña-dije sin mucho interés.

-¡Como tus padres pudieron alimentarte con semejante brebaje!-dijo Camilla bastante alarmada... creo que está exagerando... 

-Es cosa de la región, se podría decir que es parte de la alimentación más básica del reino de donde soy-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que tendré cuidado con la gastronomía si algún día visito tu reino-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-Si es un lugar que inventaron algo tan rico como los tacos, las tortas y los burritos, no creo que sea un lugar malo-dijo María muy alegre.

-Mmm, creo que es cuestión de perspectiva-dije en tono pensativo, la verdad depende mucho de a donde vayas.

Después de una buena comida y un descanso justo para digerirla, nos transportamos a la Torre de Practica, al menos con esto Catria no me estará molestando para hacer más entrenamiento y, es bueno ya tener más unidades con reposición, de verdad lo necesitaremos para cuando me anime a ir al Coliseo.


	28. Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/María)

Con todo lo sucedido en estos días, Camilla no podía negar que realmente necesitaba un descanso de las actividades diarias, las ultimas expediciones en la Torre de Practica habían sido nefastas y, necesitaba alejarse de aquellas masacres perpetuadas por esos seres que, simulaban ser humanos.

Por eso y por otras razones, sentía que había descuidado a su preciada Marzia, la pobre se jugó varias veces la vida protegiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros y, merecía recibir una recompensa con una buena dotación de mimos por tan ejemplar trabajo.

Camilla llego al área donde estaba alojada Marzia junto con un montón de filetes bien cocidos, su preciada montura a diferencia de otros maligs, le encantaba la carne bien cocina y, esperaba que este regalo le ayudara a expresar lo agradecida que estaba por su duro trabajo, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Camilla fue ver a la pequeña María a lado de su fiel montura.

La pequeña María estaba acariciando y mimando a Marzia mientras le decía lo buena chica que era y lo valiente que se había portado en estos días, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se ablandara con la escena, definitivamente María tenía un don para tratar con las monturas, sin más y con muy buen humor, se acerco a ellas y les dijo.

-Parece que mi pequeña Marzia ha hecho una amiga-dijo Camilla en tono amable mientras se acercaba.

-Princesa Camilla-dijo María ligeramente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Cariño no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, recuerda que somos también amigas y compañeras de armas-dijo Camilla en tono amable, haciendo que María asintiera ligeramente sonrojada-Parece que te has encariñado con mi pequeña Marzia-dijo Camilla manteniendo su tono gentil.

-Sí, ella es muy hermosa y fuerte-dijo María con una sonrisa-Me recuerda al dragón de mi hermana-dijo María en tono animado.

-Sí recuerdo correctamente, Catria menciono que tu hermana Minerva, era la líder de las Alas Blancas-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Si ella montaba un dragón de color verde bastante diferente a Marzia-dijo María en tono gentil.

-Veo que hay más que solo la diferencia del nombre entre nuestras monturas-dijo Camilla en tono curioso.

-Bueno el dragón de Minerva además de ser verde, tenía más cuernos y, no le brillan los ojos como a Marzia-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Creo que eso confirma mis sospechas de que, son de especies diferentes-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

Luego de que María le diera un poco más de espacio para acercarse, Camilla comenzó a alimentar a su fiel montura, estaba consciente de que su preciada Marzia siempre había sido bien tratada y alimentada pero, darle un gustito de vez en cuando, tampoco era le hacía daño.

-Wow, nunca había visto a un dragón comer carne cocida-dijo María en tono sorprendido.

-Marzia tiene un gusto por la carne bien cocida, por eso trato de dársela cada vez que puedo-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-De haberlo sabido, le hubiera pedido a Catria que me ayudara a cocer la carne antes de traérsela-dijo María un poco triste.

-Cariño no deberías sentirte mal por eso, además estoy segura que Marzia sintió las buenas intensiones de tu gesto-dijo Camilla en tono animado, el ligero gruñido de Marzia fue lo acabo de confirmar sus palabras.

-Te prometo Marzia que la próxima vez te traeré carne como te gusta-dijo María en tono alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Marzia, pasaron otro rato solo mimando a Marzia hasta que Camilla comenzó a hablar.

-¿Siempre has tenido interés hacia los dragones?-pregunto Camilla en tono cortés.

-Bueno el símbolo de nuestra familia son los dragones y mis hermanos los montan para pelear y, aunque no me permitieron entrenarme para ser una caballera dragón, si pasaba tiempo con sus dragones para cuidarlos y ayudarlos a sentirse mejor-dijo María con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Estoy segura que tus hermanos y sus dragones, apreciaban todo tu esfuerzo-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Aun así me gustaría hacer más, sé que soy muy necesaria gracias a mi magia de curación, incluso me lo ha dicho Phyria pero... realmente me gustaría hacer algo más en la batalla-dijo María soltando un suspiro algo triste.

-Cariño no está mal que desees hacer más pero, no deberías sobre exigirte tanto, nada bueno saldrá si te presionas de esa forma-dijo Camilla a manera de consejo.

-Lo sé es solo que... la verdad también quisiera poder pelear más en el frente con los demás-dijo María con aire seguro.

-Bueno pequeña María dale tiempo al tiempo, se que algún día nos ayudaras en el frente y, nosotros nos aseguraremos de mantenerte a salvo, de la misma manera que tu nos mantendrás a nosotros-dijo Camilla en tono seguro y amable.

-¿En verdad crees que lo lograre?-pregunto María esperanzada.

-No me cabe la menor duda de ello-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de María mientras esta soltaba una suave risa algo sonrojada.

Repentinamente Marzia hizo un gruñido algo fuerte y Camilla, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender que quería decir su amada compañera de batallas.

-Marzia pregunta, ¿Si te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotras María?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo María muy emocionada.

Luego de sacar a Marzia, colocar su montura y asegurarse de que María estuviera bien segura a su lado, Camilla hizo despegar a su malig y, comenzaron a volar por los alrededores del castillo de Askr, mientras estaban en las alturas Camilla, no pudo evitar en pensar en su familia, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego a este reino y, el único contacto que había tenido con ellos, fue en un combate donde su yo de otro tiempo, estaba a su lado.

No dejaba de preguntarse en como estaría Corrin, Elise, Leo, Xander, Selena, Beruka y todos sus amigos y compañeros de armas, no quería admitirlo pero... de verdad había comenzado a sentir mucha nostalgia por su hogar, aunque aquí hizo una gran cantidad de extraordinarios amigos, no podía dejar de desear volver a ver a su familia aunque fuera una vez más.

-Camilla, ¿Crees que podríamos pasar por el pueblo?-dijo María en tono curioso, distrayendo a Camilla de sus pensamientos-Phyria me dio algo de dinero y, me gustaría comprar algo que todos puedan disfrutar en el castillo-dijo María con una gran sonrisa alegre.

-Por su puesto pequeña María, iremos hacia haya inmediatamente-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Camilla!-dijo María en tono alegre.

Mientras se dirigían hacia al pueblo Camilla no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente María le recordaba mucho a su pequeña Elise y, estaba segura que se volverían grandes amigas cuando se conocieran, quizás estaba apartada de su familia pero, Phyria le había asegurado que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran por medio de la invocación.

Quizás con algo de suerte, el ansiado reencuentro que deseaba Camilla sucedería más pronto de lo que creyó.


	29. Incomodas verdades del futuro

Gracias a la acumulación de orbes que logre gracias al modo historia, pude comenzar a invocar sin necesidad de tener que arriesgarme a alguno de los malignos trabajos que Anna tenía preparados para mi, luego de la última experiencia y las heridas que tuve en batalla por idiota, lo último que necesitaba era volver a ese hoyo para rascar algunos orbes.

Desgraciadamente los primeros dos orbes no salieron buenos, esta vez las joyas que tuve que volver plumas fueron un Gunter y un Jagen, ahora solo me quedaban dos orbes azules y uno de color rojo, solo espero que por lo menos me salga algo que pueda usar para legar habilidades.

-Parece que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Por Naga, en serio, con tantos héroes que hay no entiendo cómo te puede salir solo cuero viejo-dijo Anna en tono de fastidio.

-¿Y crees que me gustan los cueros viejos?-dije mientras colocaba el orbe de color rojo en el altar de invocación.

-Siendo franca después de todo lo que vi en tu historial, me parece imposible que te gusten esas cosas-dijo Anna en tono pensativo... ¿¡Que ella hizo que!?

-¡Por el amor de lo que sea que valoras! ¡DEJA DE CHECAR MI MALDITO HISTORIAL!-dije algo histérica ¡LO ULTIMO QUE NECESITO ES QUE ESTE HUSMEANDO MIS COSAS PRIVADAS!

-Oye solo estoy estudiando el mercado, que por cierto aun no me has generado nada que vender, así que más te vale que te apures con eso-dijo Anna con cierto aire demandante.

-Pasara cuando tenga que pasar-dije en tono molesto, si esto sigue así Anna me reventara la bilis antes de tiempo.

Luego de alejarme del altar para que se realizara la invocación, pasaron unos segundos hasta que una figura atravesara la luz y...

...

OH.

POR.

¡DIOS!

-Soy Palla, caballera pegaso de las Alas Blancas de Medonia, ¿Puedes explicarme como llegue a este sitio con mi pegaso y mi espada?-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo aunque, se notaba que estaba tratando de mantener su compostura todo lo que le fuera posible.

-Mucho gusto Palla, mi nombre es Phyria la invocadora, y ella es la comandante del reino de Askr Anna-dije en tono amable y tranquilo-Te hemos traído aquí para que nos ayudes a terminar una guerra entre dos reinos que decidirá el destino de tu mundo y este-dije con cierto aire serio.

Palla nos mostro un semblante serio y pensativo, parecía que le estaba tomando algo de tiempo digerir la información, afortunadamente no paso mucho para que comenzara a respondernos.

-Agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta siendo una simple caballera pegaso, de verdad es un gran honor para mí y, entiendo la gravedad de la situación pero... ¿No pudo haber sido en otro momento?-dijo Palla en tono algo preocupado... no me digan que la sacamos de una batalla importante...

-¿Que sucedía en tu mundo antes de traerte?-pregunto Anna un poco preocupada.

-Se que quizás... no sea tan importante como lo que está ocurriendo aquí pero, esta noche nuestra líder la princesa Minerva y su hermana la princesa María, iba a darnos el honor de cenar en nuestra casa, desafortunadamente Catria, mi hermana que se estaba encargando de la cena, desapareció misteriosamente y, nuestra hermana menor Est casi quema la cocina si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detenerla-dijo Palla con cierto aire preocupado y soltando un suspiro... no... puede ser...

-Anna... -dije en tono algo bajo.

-La traeré de inmediato-dijo Anna con cierto apuro antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Que está sucediendo?-pregunto Palla algo preocupada.

-Creo que tenemos a tu hermana aquí-dije con cierta sorpresa, al menos así Catria puede ayudarnos a explicarle como están las cosas por aquí... quien lo diría, tuve suerte de invocar una Palla justo de la misma línea de tiempo de Catria y María.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Catria no podía explicar cuan afortunada y tranquila se sentía luego de reunirse con su hermana mayor, no solo ahora estaba a su lado para llevar a cabo tan importante misión, sino que también le aseguro que, logró evitar que Est acabara quemando la cocina y la casa luego de su repentina desaparición, sin dudas sentía que un enorme peso que había tenido sobre sus hombros por semanas, por fin se liberó.

Por su parte Palla, aun le costaba trabajo creer que, Catria estuviera viviendo en este reino por varias semanas mientras que en su mundo, su desaparición apenas la podía medir en minutos, realmente este mundo tenía un poder de los más impresionante.

Luego de ser debidamente informada por su hermana menor, Palla observo con curiosidad como aquella legendaria guerrera llamada Phyria, realizaba una nueva invocación trayendo con sigo una cara bastante conocida para ambas.

-Soy Abel, caballero de Altea, ¿Pueden explicarme que hago en este lugar?-pregunto Abel en tono algo confundido.

No pudieron evitar alegrarse de ver a su viejo compañero de armas, por lo que no perdieron tiempo en acercarse y explicarle algunos puntos del lugar, Abel se mostro bastante alegre por volverlas a verlas y, luego de una breve explicación, él comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra de encontrarlas chicas, luego de lo que paso en Medonia y las princesas Minerva y María, temía que nos las vería para comunicarles las buenas nuevas-dijo Abel en tono alegre.

Ambas se tensaron al escuchar las palabras de su viejo camarada ¿Medonia? ¿Las princesas Minerva y María? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Catria vagamente recordó que Phyria les había explicado que, aunque podía traer héroes de sus mundos de origen, eso no significaba que fueran de la misma línea temporal, si este Abel venia un futuro bastante próximo, debían pedirle todo la información necesaria para evitar la catástrofe que estaba por cernirse en su amado reino y en las princesas de este.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron interrogar a su viejo amigo cuando él, les arrojo una información que las dejo completamente anonadadas. 

-Bueno, lo que quería decirles era que Est y yo ya llevamos casados un tiempo y esperaba que nos pudieran dar su bendición, se que Est aun tiene quince pero dijo que estaba convencida de su decisión y que no dudaba de que ustedes aceptarían su decisión-dijo Abel con una sonrisa, hasta que súbitamente un golpe lo mando directo al suelo.

Palla y Catria no estaban cocientes de cuánto tiempo estuvieron golpeando a Abel o, en qué momento Phyria y Anna había logrado apartarlas de él, no entendían como esto paso... ¿¡Cómo su hermano de armas las traiciono de esa manera!? Él conocía a Est, sabía que Est no estaba lista para eso ¡Por Naga que a esa niña se le quemaba hasta el agua! Est aun le faltaba mucho por aprender y madurar, y aun así... y aun así... ¡Ese idiota la metió en algo en lo que no estaba lista! Por si eso no fuera lo peor, al juzgar por cómo lo dijo, no les extrañaría el hecho de que también, ¡ESE INFELIZ SE HUBIERA LLEVADO LA INOCENCIA DE SU HERMANA MENOR! 

No estaban seguras en qué momento las habían sacado del sitio sagrado de invocación, de lo que si estaban convencidas era de que aun quería moler a golpes a ese infeliz de Abel, paso un largo rato antes de que por fin pudieran serenarse lo suficiente, al parecer ese evento estaba algo próximo, el cumpleaños número quince de Est estaba a solo meses, si podían regresar a su tiempo exacto luego de esta misión, aun podían evitar que su hermana cometiera quizás, uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Paso otro lapso de tiempo hasta que Anna y Phyria hicieron acto de presencia, para su sorpresa junto a ellas no estaba un maltrecho Abel, sino su querida hermana Est que al verlas se lanzo hacia ellas para darles un fuerte y gran abrazo.

-¡Hermanas!-dijo Est muy emocionada-Que les sucede, ¿Como fueron capaces de dejarme atrás con todo los detalles de la cena? Sé que les dije que quería más responsabilidades, ¡Pero tampoco que me dejaran todo el trabajo a mí!-dijo Est haciendo un puchero algo molesto.

Les tomo un par de momentos darse cuenta de que no solo su hermana menor estaba aquí, sino que también era la misma Est de su mundo y tiempo, parecía que después de todo podrían mantener a su hermana lejos de ciertos problemas.

-Bueno no es como si hubiéramos querido desaparecer así como así-dijo Palla en tono más tranquilo.

-Y, es difícil dejarte algo a cargo cuando estuviste a punto de quemar la cocina-dijo Catria con cierto aire duro, haciendo que Est se tensara.

-¡O-oye! No es mi culpa que no me hayan enseñado nada sobre cocinar esas cosas-dijo Est con cierto reclamo.

-Ayudaría que pusieras un poco de atención de vez en cuando-dijo Palla soltando un suspiro.

-Bien chicas, se que tienen mucho que conversar pero, aun debemos presentar a Palla y a Est con las demás chicas del grupo-dijo Phyria en tono amable.

-Anna y Phyria, me dijeron que aquí hay héroes legendarios ¡Quiero conocerlos a todos!-dijo Est emocionada.

-Solo no intentes atosigarlos con muchas preguntas Est-dijo Catria con cierta advertencia.

-Me gustaría que fueras menos aguafiestas Catria-dijo Est haciendo un puchero.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo chicas, hay que poner a las dos al tanto y, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien con el grupo-dijo Anna con cierto animo.

-Si Catria ha logrado integrarse, entonces Palla y yo no tendremos problemas-dijo Est con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio, en especial al escuchar unas leves risas en Anna, Palla y Phyria.

-Da igual, vamos, no puedo esperar para conocer a nuestros camaradas-dijo Est en tono alegre mientras se llevaba casi en rastras a Catria.

Mientras Palla veía como Catria intentaba calmar a Est, no pudo evitar pensar en que le había sucedido a Abel, y como Est no menciono en ningún momento que lo hubiera visto, guiada por su curiosidad y aprovechando que Est ya estaba bastante alejada con Catria, se acerco a sus anfitrionas y les dijo.

-Disculpe señorita Phyria... sobre lo de Abel...-comenzó a decir algo nerviosa Palla, hasta que Phyria le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

-No hablaremos del asunto bien, solo... finjamos que esto no paso y... les recomiendo que luego laven sus guantes, aun están algo manchados de sangre-dijo Phyria en tono algo tranquilo.

Palla no pudo evitar revisarse las manos y, percatarse de que las palabras de Phyria eran ciertas, sus manos aun estaban manchadas de la sangre de Abel y, agradecía que Est fuera lo bastante distraída como para no notar ese pequeño gran detalle, una pequeña parte de ella estaba preocupada sobre el paradero de Abel pero...

Al final, decidió no seguir indagando más en el asunto, Abel era un caballero fuerte así que, dudaba que hubiera sucumbido con solo esos golpes, de momento tenía que estar cuidando muy de cerca a Est, no permitiría que alguien se volviera aprovechar de su hermana, al menos por lo que le informo su hermana, en el castillo el único hombre en esta brigada era el príncipe Alfonse, al menos solo debía cuidarla de una sola persona y no de toda una armada.


	30. La suerte del diablo Parte 1

Con la llegada de Palla y Est, al menos nuestras expediciones a la Torre de Practica se justificaron más aunque, con todo lo que paso ese día, Anna y yo decidimos hacer una antesala de espera donde mandaría a las unidades que pensaba conservar y, no vieran cual era el destino de las unidades que no eran de mi interés... y de plano evitar que trataran de matar a alguien...

Sin duda la adición de ellas había cambiado las cosas de buena manera, Est se unió al grupo de juego y la experiencia de Palla, más su gran disposición para ayudar a los demás, sin duda logro que la convivencia tanto en el combate como en el castillo, fuera cada vez mejor.

Pero aquellos días felices tuve que cambiarlos para hacer otra de las... ingratas tareas de Anna para conseguir unos veinte orbes más para invocar y... realmente me arrepentí mucho... mucho más que las pasadas veces que tuve que exponer mi integridad física y mental...

Todo comenzó bastante normal, un escuadrón de Annas junto conmigo teníamos que limpiar la zona donde hubo un concierto al aire libre, solo debíamos recoger basura, recoger el equipo y en general dejar el lugar lo más limpio posible... el problema fue la división de tareas que tuvimos...

No sé qué tipo de música tocaron aquí o qué tipo de gente vino a este lugar pero... ¡POR DIOS TENÍAN QUE DEJAR LAS LETRINAS ASÍ DE ASQUEROSAS! 

¡EL LUGAR SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA TAN ASQUEROSO Y REPUGNANTE QUE, HACIA VER LOS BAÑOS DE ESE HOSPITAL COMO TAZAS INMACULADAS!

Pese a mis mejores intentos acabe vomitando por lo menos unas TRES veces mientras limpiaba ese asqueroso lugar, lo peor de todo fue que también tuve que limpiar los urinarios y, les juro que la orina se veía hasta de color verdoso con café de lo asqueroso que era, no quiero ni imaginarme que estuvieron consumiendo aquí para que provocara ese tipo de colores.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando ese liquido...

...

...

No hablare más del asunto...

Prácticamente llegue pálida y asqueada cuando llegue y, les advertí a todos que no quería conversar con nadie o comer, hasta que se me pasara esa sensación de repudio, creo que no fue hasta el quinto baño que me sentí lo suficientemente limpia como para ir a mi cama y no moverme de ahí hasta el siguiente día.

Al menos tome la precaución de hacer esto en viernes y, después de quitarme la mayor parte del trauma, era hora de ver si mi sacrificio valió la pena... más vale que si o juro que disparare a todo lo que tenga a la vista... 

-Bueno Phyria... al menos conseguiste tus veinte orbes para invocar-dijo Anna tratando de sonar tranquila...

-Te juro Anna que si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre ese asunto, me asegurare de ahogar tu cabeza en esa porquería, y luego te disparare en las rodillas y codos para que no puedas salir de ahí-dije en un tono tan oscuro que hasta a mi me asusto... creo que mi declive mental está empeorando más de lo normal.

-T-t-t-tranquila Phyria, piensa en el ejemplo que le darás a Sharena... o a Est... o a Fae... a María ¡A quien tú quieras!-dijo Anna muy asustada... ¿En qué momento volví a apuntarle con mi arma?

-Mira solo vayamos a invocar sí, espero que por lo menos sea gente que pueda sernos útil-dije mientras me tallaba la sien, no necesito tener una jaqueca tan pronto...  
Coloque los correspondiente orbes y el altar me dio una esfera roja, una azul, una verde y dos blancas, bueno al menos esta vez me dieron más variedad.

-Te recomiendo que uses la verde y la roja al final, necesito que mantengas tu cordura-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa, yo simplemente asentí dándole la razón, antes de tomar una de las esferas blancas y colocarla en el altar de invocación.

Luego del show de luces de siempre una figura comenzó a caminar entre la luz, quien resulto ser... bueno por lo menos ya tenemos una segunda curandera.

-Soy Serra, la sacerdotisa más dulce y delicada que hayas conocido jamás, ¿Puedes explicarme que hago en este lugar?-dijo Serra con cierto orgullo... bien lo mejor será jugar su juego si quiero ahorrarme ciertas discusiones.

-Es un placer conocer a la gran y legendaria sacerdotisa Serra, soy Phyria y ella es la comandante Anna, te hemos invocado al reino Askr porque, necesitamos el poder de una sacerdotisa tan distinguida como usted para acabar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de su mundo y el nuestro-dije en tono solemne, la sonrisa de Serra lo dijo todo. 

-Veo que saben reconocer a alguien de mi alcurnia-dijo Serra en un tono orgulloso-Bien es evidente que necesitaran la ayuda de alguien de mi talla para resolver este conflicto, aunque les advierto que no trabajare gratis-dijo Serra manteniendo su tono... sabía que esto pasaría.

-Bueno señorita Serra, creo que esos detalles puede checarlos en la antesala con la comandante Anna-dije haciendo lo posible por sonar educada, que esos problemas se encargue Anna, después de todo ella es la negociante tacaña aquí.

Luego de que se fueran decidí invocar la segunda esfera blanca, espero que me salga otro curandero, María no puede con todo el trabajo y es evidente que no puedo confiar mucho en Serra... solo espero que no sea un Azama o definitivamente tendré que comenzar a tomar calmantes...

Coloque el orbe no muy segura y realice el ritual de invocación, luego de que las luces desvanecieran lo suficiente para ver apareció ¡OH SI!

-Mi nombre es Lucius, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún herido?-pregunto amablemente Lucius.

Créanme, que me costó mucho trabajo evitar que un grito de fan se me saliera ¡No puedo creer que haya logrado invocar uno de mis curanderos favoritos! Bien Phyria tranquila, solo relájate y no se te ocurra meter la pata, luego de toser un poco para aclarar mi garganta y tranquilizar mis nervios, comencé a hablar.

-Es un gusto conocerte Lucius, soy Phyria la invocadora, te he traído a este mundo porque necesitamos que un héroe tan legendario como tú nos ayude a traer la paz a este reino y así, salvar tu mundo y otros tantos que han sido involucrados en esta pelea-dije en tono seguro y tranquilo.

-Me alaga que me tengan en semejante estima cuando solo soy un humilde monje y, en vista de la situación, estaré más que honrado de ayudarlos atendiendo a los heridos y apoyando a todo aquel que me necesite-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa gentil... dios... juro que si hubiera conocido un chico como él cuando era más joven, probablemente me hubiera hecho dudar demasiado de mi sexualidad...

-Créeme que de verdad necesitaremos tu ayuda, solo tenemos una curandera llamada María, es una niña muy dulce y bastante valiente, ha hecho un trabajo que ha superado sin duda las expectativas de todos-dije con cierto orgullo, la verdad María sin duda había logrado mucho en este tiempo.

-Ya veo, me asegure en apoyarla en todo lo que me sea posible y no dejar que ninguno de nuestros aliados corra peligro-dijo Lucius en tono seguro pero cordial.

-En cuanto a nuestros compañeros, todos son de diferente mundos como tú, la única que es tu mismo mundo es Serra, que está negociando algunas cosas con nuestra comandante-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos no he escuchado gritos que delaten alguna pelea verbal...

-Ya veo, entonces Lady Serra estará también apoyando a esta brigada-dijo Lucius en tono pensativo.

-Bueno... dijo que nos ayudaría, aunque dijo que no lo haría gratis-dije con cierto cansancio.

-Descuide señorita Phyria, hablare con ella, estoy seguro que podre llegar a un acuerdo con ella-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa gentil.

-Te estaría muy agradecida si ayudaras a Anna en eso-dije con cierto animo-Pero no te pongas en peligro si las cosas pasan a ser negociaciones rudas... y diles que si alguna se atreve a tocarte alguno solo de tus rubios cabellos, la dejare como coladera con mi arma-dije en tono serio ¡JURO QUE LAS MATARE SI ACABAN LASTIMANDOLO!

-S-señorita Phyria, no debería hablar de esa forma-dijo Lucius algo sonrojado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Lucius, literalmente eres la imagen de la bondad hecha persona, si hubiera más personas como tú en el mundo, no se estaría hiendo a la mierda, así que adviérteles eso y si alguien te molesta, yo me encargare de esa persona-dije con aire seguro.

Lucius algo nervioso y apenado solo se limito a asentir para después dirigirse a la antesala luego de darle un par de indicaciones...

...

...

...Porque... 

¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO FUE UNA CHICA!? ¡JURO QUE MATARIA POR TENER UNA NOVIA LA MITAD DE BUENA PERSONA QUE ES ÉL!  
¡DISEÑADORES DEL BLAZING SWORD, LOS MALDIGO POR JUGAR ASÍ CON MI CORAZÓN!... ¡PERO LOS AMO POR HABER CREADO A ALGUIEN COMO LUCIUS Y A, OTROS PERSONAJES DE ESE JUEGO!


	31. La suerte del diablo Parte 2

Todo indicaba que Lucius logro que Anna y Serra... no intentaran arrancarse los ojos en las "negociaciones" que tenia... bueno aunque creo que también ayudo que las amenazara con mi arma cuando escuche el grito de Lucius... es increíble como ese par usaron a Lucius como munición de fuego Y escudo humano... realmente de no ser que Lucius me detuvo, les pude haber dado un disparo de advertencia...

Con las cosas al menos más calmadas, comencé a hacer mi tercera invocación, esta vez me anime a invocar una esfera azul, no he tenido tan mala racha hoy así que me siento un poco más positiva sobre lo que saldrá.

Luego de que el altar hiciera su trabajo, de la luz salió...

¡DIOS! ¡GRACIAS!

-Me...llamo Florina, este no es el castillo de Caelin... ¿Verdad?-dijo Florina algo nerviosa con su lanza y su pegaso a un lado ¡GRACIAS SUERTE POR DARME UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS! 

-No Florina, en estos momentos estas en el reino de Askr, soy Phyria la invocadora que te trajo hasta aquí-dije en tono seguro, no voy a verme mal frente a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Ya veo... ¿P-porque me trajiste aquí?-dijo Florina tratando de sonar más segura.

-Veras hay una guerra entre este reino y el reino de Embla, Embla esta esclavizando héroes de otros mundos para que hagan su trabajo sucio, nosotros la Orden de los Héroes estamos dispuesto a ponerle un fin a esas prácticas y detener esta cruenta guerra-dije en tono solemne... rayos, ya me siento como Anna cuando quiere sonar bien...

-E-entiendo la situación pero no estoy segura si seré de utilidad-dijo Florina algo preocupada.

-Florina, eres considerada una de las mejores unidades pegaso, se que alguien con tu poder nos podrá ayudar mucho-dije en tono seguro-Además tarde o temprano podrían llegar a tu mundo si llegan significaría que...-comencé a decir algo preocupada cuando repentinamente Florina me interrumpió.

-¡Lyn está en peligro!-dijo Florina inesperadamente en tono fuerte y preocupado.

-No lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que este fuera de peligro-dije algo sería... la verdad nunca pensé que pudiera reaccionar así...

-Los ayudare, no permitiré que esas personas usen a Lyn para sus horribles fines-dijo Florina en tono seguro y determinado... prácticamente podía ver fuego en sus ojos...

-Descuida, nos aseguraremos de ayudarte en todo lo posible-dije en tono seguro-Lucius y Serra también fueron invocados y están en una sala de espera junto con Anna la comandante de la orden, estoy segura de que ella te dará todos los demás datos que necesites-dije en tono gentil.

Florina asintió con una sonrisa antes de que le diera algunas indicaciones para que llegara a la sala de espera, al menos ya puedo decir que fue un buen día de invocación, ya lo que me salga en los siguientes orbes definitivamente no me quitaran el buen humor.

De manera tranquila coloque el orbe verde que tenía y deje que el altar hiciera su trabajo, estoy más que lista para soportar un Arthur por más...

-Soy Héctor, provengo de un reino llamado Ositia-dijo Héctor en tono seguro-¿Donde rayos me encuentro? Esto no se parece en nada a mi castillo-dijo Héctor en tono seguro mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada...

...

...

...

¡GRACIAS ALGORITMO! ¡GRACIAS!

-H-Héctor-dije algo nerviosa, relájate Phyria, se que nos has tenido una unidad de cinco estrellas en mucho tiempo pero no es para ponerse así-Mi nombre es Phyria y te he traído hasta aquí porque, necesitamos tu ayuda en una guerra para salvar tu mundo y este-dije en tono seguro, se que Héctor no necesita que le dé un mega discurso para que entienda que está pasando aquí.

-Si es una batalla puedes contar con mi ayuda-dijo Héctor con una gran sonrisa segura, al menos esto fue rápido-Un momento... ¿No nos hemos visto antes?-dijo Héctor mirándome mejor... ¿Eh?

-Quizás me estas confundiendo con alguien más-dije extrañada, nunca he ido a su mundo y no lo hare hasta que Embla lo invada.

-Juraría que te había visto antes pero, quizás simplemente sea que tengas un rostro muy común-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa divertida...

-Bien si ya terminaste, usa la puerta y sigue recto hacia la sala de espera, ahí esta la comandante Anna que te dará unos datos y veras algunos de tus compañeros de armas-dije con cierto fastidio, sé que no soy linda pero tampoco tengo un rostro tan común...

-Perfecto, espero que no esté Serra por aquí, no tienes ni idea de lo escandalosa que es esa mujer-dijo Héctor con aire cansado antes de irse a la sala de espera... sin duda va reírse de la felicidad cuando encuentre a Serra ahí... es un lástima que no estaré en primera fila para verlo.

Sin más decidí colocar mi última esfera para ver que conseguiría de ahí, al menos sigo manteniendo la buena racha y aun si se acaba aquí, al menos tengo a una unidad tan cotizada como Héctor, luego de que se completara el ritual de él emergió

...

...

...

-Soy Lyndis, formo parte de la casa real de Caelin, pero mi corazón pertenece a las llanuras de mi patria-dijo Lyn en tono seguro-Por cierto, prefiero que me llames Lyn, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa amable...

...

...

...

-Oye... te encuentras bien...-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia mi...

...

...

...

-¿Phyria?... ¿Eres tú?-dijo Lyn en tono sorprendido...

¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE FIRE EMBLEM SEPA MI NOMBRE! ¡DIOS ESTE ES EL MOMENTE MÁS...!

...

...Un momento... sabe mi nombre... ¿Porque sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije entre preocupada y sorprendida... ¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que Anna sigue sin contarme ciertas cosas importantes?

-Como no conocerte, ¡Tú eres la estratega que nos llevo a la victoria en todas nuestras batallas!-dijo Lyn en tono alegre y seguro... ¿¡Que yo hice qué!?-Pero... te vez mayor... de hecho mucho mayor... ¿¡Que fue lo que te sucedió!?-pregunto alterada Lyn.

-¡Espera creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más Lyn!-dije algo asustada-Soy de un mundo diferente al tuyo y nunca he puesto un pie en tu castillo-dije en tono más clamado y seguro.

-No me mientas, sabes esto no es tiempo para tus bromas Phyria-dijo Lyn con los brazos cruzados y algo molesta.

-Te juro que no estoy bromeando-dije en tono firme.

-¡Deja de jugar!-grito exasperada Lyn.

-¡Que que no estoy mintiendo!-dije en tono fuerte, ¿Cómo demonios acabe metida en esto?-Si tanto me conoces demuéstralo, dime algo que solo alguien que me conociera bien supiera-dije en tono seguro y con los brazos cruzados, veamos que tan cierto es lo que dice.

Para mi sorpresa Lyn me miro con cierto fastidio antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Te gustan las chicas, odias la leche porque de pequeña te obligaban a tomarla todos los días, no te resistes a los perritos en especial los que tienen patas cortas, no puedes dormir boca arriba porque sientes que te asfixias y comes comida que hace que un golpe de magia de fuego en la lengua se sienta como una brisa congelada-dijo Lyn en tonos seguro y con desgano.

-¡QUE CARAJOS!-grite sin podérmelo creer, ¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS SABES TODAS ESAS COSAS DE MI!?

-¡Phyria!-escuche de repente el grito de Anna-¡Necesito que...!-dijo Anna en tono preocupado hasta que de repente se quedo callada al vernos... esto no me está gustando...

-Tú... tu eres la mercader Anna, la amiga de Phyria-dijo Lyn en tono seguro y sorprendido...

...

...

...

Bien en vista de lo que está sucediendo solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

-Anna... ¿¡QUE CARAJOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ!?-


	32. ¿Cómo usar el apoyo entre unidades?

Bien como se imaginaran fue todo un desastre lo que sucedió, resumiendo el asunto, resulta que todos mis datos del juego de Blazing Sword se volvió una dimensión sin mi permiso y, como en ese tiempo llame a mi avatar con mi nombre, de alguna extraña manera me reconocieron, aunque al parecer Florina, Lucius y Serra no pudieron debido a mi edad, ya que tenía unos catorce años cuando lo jugué... en las palabras de Héctor, antes era una enana debilucha y ahora por fin di el estirón...

Como si eso no fuera bastante chocante para mi pobre sanidad mental, de alguna manera Anna logro encontrar algo que creí que había destruido y que esperaba nunca se volviera hablar de eso mientras aun tuviera vida... mi fanfic de Fire Emblem Blazing Sword... definitivamente Anna es la encarnación del mal... hasta tiene el pelo rojo como el diablo...

Al final logramos solucionar el asunto y evitar la mayoría de las preguntas incomodas diciendo que la Phyria del mundo de Lyn y los otros debió de haber reencarnado en mi y, probablemente tenía "dormidas" esas memorias en los tiempos que serví en ese mundo... lo peor de todo es que todos aceptaron la explicación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

En cuanto a Anna, ella dijo que probablemente le había sucedido algo similar, ya que la familia de la que venía existía desde los tiempos de Marth... a veces me pregunto si algún día conoceré a todas las Annas o si alguna de ella me hará una visita sorpresa diciéndome que fuimos compañeras de escuela o algo así...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ponerle tu nombre a la estratega de ese juego?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona...

-¡TENÍA CATORCE BIEN! ¡DEJA DE JUZGARME POR ESO!-grite completamente harta del asunto ¡SE SUPONE QUE VINO A MI HABITACIÓN A EXPLICARME ALGUNAS COSAS DEL ARMA! ¡NO QUE ME SEGUIRÍA RESTREGANDO ESO EN LA CARA!

-Está bien, entonces puedes explicarme, ¿Por qué escribiste un fanfic de ese juego donde tú eras la estratega?-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa divertida...

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡JURO QUE SOLO FUE UNA ETAPA! ¡YA DEJA DE JUZGARME!-grite desesperada, ¡JURO QUE SI HABLA SOBRE ESO CON LOS DEMÁS, LA MATO!

-Hahaha, porque todos los adolecentes hacen eso-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Puedes dejar de juzgarme y explicarme porque mierdas viniste a mi cuarto-dije en tono molesto, como si no hubiera sido un día lo bastante pesado como para que le agregue más cosas...

-Está bien ya me burle lo suficiente, pensaba decirte cómo usar la opción de apoyo entre unidades-dijo Anna mientras seguía acostada cómodamente en mi sofá.

-Estas desesperada por conseguir material, ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto fastidio antes de ir a la cocina, necesito un trago de lo que sea en este momento, incluso el cloro no suena tan mala opción ahora...

-Bueno al menos que quieras que use los escritos que hay en tu computadora, quizás encuentre público para tu escritura de tus tiempos de adolecente-dijo Anna con una mirada penetrante... dios... esta loca no está bromeando...

-... ¿Y cómo dijiste que se hacía?-dije bastante nerviosa... necesitare tomarme un buen calmante después de esto...

-Me alegra que preguntes-dijo Anna en tono alegre-Es bastante simple, solo necesito que me pases tu arma y yo me encargare del resto-dijo Anna sonriendo más tranquila.  
Un poco preocupada le entregue mi arma, esperando que no me disparara con ella a la mínima de oportunidad, para mi sorpresa en cuanto la tomo, le conecto un USB y, después de que pulso una combinación de comandos en la pantalla del arma, desconecto el USB y me la entrego.

-¿Es todo?-dije algo escéptica.

-No esperabas un ritual místico o algo así, ¿Verdad?-dijo Anna con cierto aire burlón.

Decidí no responderle y verifique la pantalla holográfica de mi arma, vaya tiene razón, ya tengo la opción de interactuar y... ¡Un momento!

-¡Espera, no está la opción de Apoyo con el invocador!-dije en tono molesto.

-Hasta crees que te permitiré tener una waifu de tu preferencia, primero consígueme material y luego ya hablaremos de eso-dijo Anna animada antes de irse de mi habitación de manera tranquila... lo peor de todo fue que se llevo el refresco que había traído de la cocina...

Intentando no dispararle a algo por el coraje simplemente me tire en el sofá boca abajo mientras refunfuñaba un poco... de todas maneras para que lo usaría... aun ni sé cómo lidiar con mi situación actual y, sería demasiado patético conseguir pareja solo porque esta cosa la obliga a quererme...

Después de un rato me decidí a levantarme antes de entrar en modo depresivo, fui por otra lata de refresco y me senté en el sofá, volví a examinar la pantalla... la verdad aunque tengo personajes y hay alguna pareja que me gustaría formar en estos momentos... no estoy tan segura de que tan confiable sea esto...

Creo que lo mejor será poner una pareja de prueba antes de hacer algo más arriesgado, aunque no se quienes puedan ser unos buenos candidatos que al menos, no provoque un gran desastre o por lo menos consecuencias colaterales.

Decidí investigar un poco en la wiki de Fire Emblem haber si me venía algo de inspiración... parece que Héctor y Serra pueden tener hasta un apoyo A, aunque personalmente soy más fanática de la pareja de Priscilla X Serra... aunque encontrar material es muy complicado...

Entre en el menú de interactuar y luego de seleccionar a Héctor y Serra, di el botón de aceptar y, esta cosa me notifico de que la pareja estaba hecha... ahora que lo pienso como rayos lo hare, se supone que la única forma que incremente eso, es que enfrenten unidades de nivel treinta y cinco para arriba...

...

Y esos solo se encuentran en el estrato ocho donde apenas hemos sobrevivido...

...

...

...

Saben ahora que lo pienso no estoy tan interesada en hacer esas cosas rápido, qué más da algo de humillación pública, sigue siendo mejor que tener una flecha en la rodilla, o un hachazo por la espalda o que te empalen con una lanza... o que casi te corten el brazo con una espada... o que una magia casi te haga un hoyo en el estomago...

...

...

...

Definitivamente debo visitar a la Anna psicóloga, porque por algún motivo eso suena mejor que publiquen los escritos que hice cuando estaba en la preparatoria... aunque no entiendo como eso pudo servir para alterar ese mundo, en especial porque esa, junto con otras historias relacionadas, nunca las termine.


	33. Modo Historia Capitulo 6

Bien luego de un montón de días entrenando y haciéndome a la idea de que los personajes que son originarios del Blazing Sword me conocieron cuando solo tenía catorce años, por fin logre la difícil tarea de subirlos a todos a nivel cuarenta para nuestra segunda edición de pasar el modo historia.

Fue un poco... agradable por así decirlo, tener cierta familiaridad con ellos, aunque les pedí de favor que no mencionaran nada con respecto de que me gustaban las chicas, aun era un tema que no sabía si compartir con nuestros demás compañeros y, no estaba de humor para ser juzgada o atacada con preguntas de todo tipo, para m suerte no dudaron en guardar mi secreto... aunque eso no evito que de vez en cuando Serra jugara un poco con el tema sin revelarlo a viva voz... no puedo creer que sea tan fastidiosa como mi mejor amiga Helia...

Héctor también encontró maneras entretenidas para fastidiarme, en especial al mencionar una y otra vez lo flacucha y débil que era y que, no era capaz de cargar ni una espada de hierro sin hacer mucha fuerza, afortunadamente dejo de molestarme cuando lo tire de un puñetazo en la barbilla frente a todos, definitivamente esos siete años hiendo a ese gimnasio de boxeo de verdad valieron la pena.

Dejando de lado todo eso, en estos momentos nos dirigíamos al mundo de Hoshido para rescatarlos de la tiranía de Verónica, aunque Camilla no estaba especialmente animada por ir ayudar a las personas que secuestraron a su Corrin, al menos ver la preocupación de Setsuna la hizo cambiar de parecer, de momento aun no nos habíamos topado con las tropas del reino, aunque con nuestra suerte no creo que falte mucho.

-¿Con que este es el famoso reino de Hoshido? ¡Es muy bonito!-dijo Est animada mientras montaba su pegaso.

-Sí, es muy bonito y tiene muchas flores y, comida rica y praderas verdes-dijo Setsuna algo más animada, debo admitir que es la primera vez que la veo emocionada por algo que no sea comida.

-Son hermosas, aunque sigo pensando que las praderas de Sacae son aun las mejores -dijo Lyn con cierto orgullo.

-Lyn, para ti Sacae siempre es más hermoso que cualquier otro lugar-dijo Héctor con cierto aire burlón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo sentir amor por tu lugar de nacimiento?-pregunto Lyn un poco a la defensiva.

-C-chicos, no creo que sea buena idea pelear por eso-dijo Florina en tono algo bajo y preocupado.

-Mi querida Florina tiene razón-comenzó a decir Serra con cierto aire autoritario-Ya es bastante malo que Phyria ponga a una delicada damisela como yo a hacer este trabajo, aunque supongo que necesitaran la ayuda de alguien de mi estatus y talento para esta difícil misión-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso... diablos ya comenzó...

-Bueno, según Héctor tu no clasificas como delicada dama, solo como mujer histérica-dije en tono calmado.

Como era de esperarse Serra ataco a Héctor con sus mejores quejas mientras este trataba de quitársela de encima, casi de inmediato Lyn y yo chocamos cinco, que bueno es tener a alguien que se da cuenta cuando armo caos por venganza, desgraciadamente Serra no pudo arrancarle los ojos a Héctor debido a que el ejercito de Hoshido llego a darnos la bienvenida... no entiendo porque no pudieron esperar un poco más.

Alfonse intento hablar con ellos, quizás si le explicábamos el asunto las cosas acabarían con la menor cantidad de bajas para el ejercito de Hoshido, pero Ryoma no tardo en dejar su postura bien clara.

-¿Qué dices? Qué mi reino esta bajo el control de fuerzas de otro mundo?-dijo Ryoma completamente escéptico... ya veo a donde va esto...-¡Qué idea tan ridícula! El reino de Hoshido está protegido por el poder de nuestra reina-dijo en tono firme.

-Creo que nos está mal interpretando príncipe Ryoma, nosotros...-comenzó a decir Alfonse en tono educado cuando Ryoma lo interrumpió.

-Basta, no sé como lograron entrar a Hoshido pero, ¡Tengan por seguro que mi familia los expulsara!-dijo Ryoma en tono firme y serio, antes de retirarse con sus tropas.

-Parece que la diplomacia no funciono muy bien-dijo Palla algo preocupada.

-Pero aun así, debíamos intentarlo-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-No esperaba menos del príncipe de Hoshido-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan de acción Phyria?-me pregunto Sharena en tono animado.

-Lo de siempre, patearles el trasero hasta que entiendan, de todas maneras es la única manera de liberarlos del vasallaje-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos esto será relativamente rápido.

Y como era de esperarse los derrotamos en tiempo record, aunque nos costó hacerle daño a Sakura, es decir quién rayos le quiere hacer daño a una ternurita como ella, Ryoma no tardo en dar nuevas órdenes en vista de su derrota.

-¡Escúchenme todos! Me temo que he subestimado el poder de los intrusos ¡Retirémonos para reagruparnos! ¡Debemos proteger a nuestro pueblo e impedir que Hoshido caiga en manos de estos invasores!-dijo Ryoma en tono fuerte y decidido, antes de retirarse con sus hermanos y tropas.

-Esto fue horriblemente sencillo, tal parece como si estuviera peleando con un cuchillo de madera-dijo Héctor en tono decepcionado.

-Aun así, lo más prudente será no confiarnos, no sabemos qué tipo de refuerzos nos esperan más adelante-dijo Catria en tono cauteloso.

-Pero, al menos contamos con la ayuda de alguien que conoce bien este lugar-dijo María en tono animado mientras miraba a Setsuna.

-La verdad nunca había estado aquí-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Serra con reclamo.

-No seas cruel con Setsuna, ella se esfuerza mucho-dijo Fae haciendo un puchero algo molesta.

-Chicas, les recuerdo que aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Si, además Setsuna es buena arquera y con eso basta y sobra-dije en tono tranquilo, haciendo que Setsuna sonriera algo sonrojada.

Nuestro avance fue... un poco lento pero fue más que todo por lo que tuvimos que caminar que por los combates, de hecho los combates fueron muy sencillo e incluso, Héctor hizo literalmente mierda a un pobre arquero gracias a su contraataque a distancia... de verdad todos sentimos una mezcla de asco y lastima cuando semejante hacha le cayó a ese pobre sujeto...

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a una especie de fortaleza que, afortunadamente Setsuna sabía cómo entrar, no paso mucho tiempo para que Ryoma y los soldados que estaban con él nos dieran la bienvenida.

-Estoy sorprendido. Han vencido a mis hermanos y algunos de los mejores guerreros de Hoshido-dijo Ryoma algo perplejo-Pero voy a pararle los pies aquí y ahora. Y no dudare en arrebatarles la vida de ser necesario-dijo Ryoma en tono serio y frio.

-Este tipo de verdad quiere que todo acabe en un baño de sangre-dijo Est algo cansada.

-Podríamos ser un poco más suaves con ellos esta vez-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo.

-No quedare como un debilucho solo por ellos-dijo Héctor en tono firme.

-Los desafío a un combate singular. ¿Quién se atreve a medirse con el príncipe heredero de Hoshido?-dijo Ryoma en tono desafiante.

-Yo seré tu oponente-dijo Héctor en tono confianzudo.

-Olvídalo, tu ya te lo enfrentaste una vez, además esta es una batalla de espadachines-dijo Lyn en tono seguro y serio, antes de acercarse a la sala donde pelearía con Ryoma.

-Se que puedes lograrlo Lyn-dijo Florina en tono animado, Lyn la miro antes de mostrarle una sonrisa segura antes de entrar a la habitación.

-El príncipe Ryoma no tienen oportunidad contra Lyn-dijo Olivia en tono seguro, bueno tanto entrenar con ella con la espada, sin duda le ha dejado claro lo poderosa que es.

-Lo único que lamento es no poderlo ver de primera mano-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Bien encarguémonos del resto, tenemos oponentes que encarar solos mientras Lyn entrena con ese muñeco de practica-dije sin mucho interés, con el nivel de Lyn estoy segura que Ryoma no le hará ni cosquillas.

Una carnicería después, los soldados de Ryoma estaban derrotados y el... bueno, parece que la Sol Katti sigue demostrando que para no ser una arma legendaria como tal, puede hacer un daño bastante devastador, la armadura de Ryoma quedo hecha pedazos y, paso de ser una langosta armada, a un erizo lastimado.

-¿Porque me siento tan... renovado? ¿Sera cierto lo que decían? ¿Nos han estado controlando?-dijo Ryoma muy sorprendido...curioso que diga eso considerando todo los cortes que tiene...-Ahora lo comprendo. Han salvado a mi reino y nos han liberado a mí y a mi súbditos. Les doy las gracias-dijo Ryoma en tono agradecido.

-Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber como Orden de los Héroes-dijo Alfonse en tono amigable.

-También quisiera disculparme por haberlos atacado y por haber ayudado a nuestro verdadero enemigo-dijo Ryoma en tono sincero y arrepentido.

Luego de eso nos retiramos de la fortaleza aunque no antes de curar a los heridos, por idea de Lucius y María, con las cosas en orden decidimos partir de regreso hacia la zona sagrada en busca de nuestro siguiente objetivo.

-Se lucieron chicos, de verdad lo hicieron mejor de lo creí-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Debo admitir que me preocupe cuando Ryoma nos desafió de esa forma, pero me alegra que alguien tan capacitada como Lyn hubiera tomado el desafío-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Con el apoyo de Florina y el de ustedes, era imposible que fallara-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa animada.

-Aun así me preocupe, fue horrible que nos separan y... no quiero que suceda lo que paso con nuestro amigos Zacharias-dijo Sharena en tono bajo y triste... soy yo, o el ambiente de repente tuvo un bajón...

-Escuchen si es algo que siente que no pueden hablar ahora, lo entendemos, todos aquí hemos pasado por cosas que no queremos mencionar, así que no se sientan con la obligación de contarnos-dije en tono serio.

-Sí pero... creo que tienen derecho a saberlo-dijo Sharena algo llorosita, yo me acerque y coloque mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y le dije.

-Ya habrá momento para eso cuando estemos en el castillo, quizás acompañado del chocolate especial que hago y unas galletas, ¿Te parece bien?-dije en tono amable y suave, Sharena simplemente asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y trataba de sonreír.

Sin más partimos de Hoshido hacia nuestra siguiente misión la mayoría estaban ayudando a Alfonse y a Sharena a tratar de recobrar los ánimos, me alegre que pese a que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, de verdad estemos empezando a crear lazos, ¿Qué tan duraderos serán?... bueno, supongo que eso el tiempo lo dirá.


	34. Modo Historia Capitulo 7

Quien diría que nuestra siguiente misión seria en el mundo del Blazing Sword, a estas alturas no sabía si sería el Blazing Sword del juego, o el que creo Anna quien sabe como usando los datos de mi juego... francamente aun me aterra descubrí que tantas cosas pasaron en ese lugar... o como mi "yo" pasado actuaba en ese mundo...

Decidí que lo mejor era hacerles unas preguntas a los chicos y compararlos con los datos de las "crónicas" donde leí la historia de su mundo, las diferencias me dejaron claro que realmente Anna tomo todos los datos de mis partidas de ese juego...

-¡Qué quieres decir con que Eliwood se llevo todo el crédito en los libros de historia!-dijo Héctor completamente indignado.

-Lamento decirles esto pero, no los mencionaron mucho, solo mencionan que Eliwood fue quien acabo con ese dragón y salvo el mundo-dije soltando un suspiro, desgraciadamente canónicamente el lord principal es el que se queda mejor parado en estas cosas...

-Esto tiene que ser un mal entendido-dijo Lyn bastante ofendida-Eliwood prácticamente se quedo cuidando a Merlinus mientras nosotros fuimos los que estábamos al frente ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera mencionen el increíble trabajo que hizo Florina peleando y rescatando a los heridos!-dijo Lyn furiosa, haciendo que Florina se sonrojara notoriamente... ¿Porque siento que no voy a necesitar usar el apoyo entre ellas para que acaben juntas?

-¡Y qué hay de nosotros!-grito Serra asustándonos a todo-¡Lucius, Priscilla y YO! Arriesgamos nuestras vidas curándolos, ¡No puedo creer que le den el crédito a alguien que estuvo hasta la parte del fondo en toda la batalla!-volvió a gritar Serra haciendo que la mayoría comenzáramos a darle su espacio... al menos aun no está tirando espuma por la boca...

-Tranquila Lady Serra, aunque no seremos recordados en el futuro, lo importante era mantener el mundo a salvo de las garras de esos malvados-dijo Lucius en tono amable y tratando de calmar a Serra.

-Lucius tiene razón, lo importante es que logramos nuestro cometido y, construimos un futuro mejor para las próximas generaciones-dijo Florina en tono seguro... creo que será mejor que nos les diga sobre lo que sucedió después...

-Debo admitir que es una manera muy madura de ver las cosas-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-La verdad yo estaría igual o peor que Serra si resultara que no me mencionaran después de todo lo que hice-comenzó a decir Est en tono pensativo-Pero afortunadamente si mencionan a las legendarias Alas Blancas, ¿Verdad Phyria?-me pregunto Est de manera animada... la verdad no sé cómo responderle...

-O-oigan... ¡Miren! Ya llego el comité de bienvenida-dije avistando al ejército enemigo, la verdad no supe mucho de los juegos de Marth hasta mucho tiempo después... y aun así en los foros no mencionaban mucho a los viejos juegos...

-¡Oye porque evitas mi pregunta!-dijo Est molesta hasta que de repente alguien del ejército enemigo llego a nuestro encuentro... esto tiene que ser una broma...

-Los estaba esperando, son los invasores de otro mundo que Lord Eliwood nos advirtió-dijo la Serra de ese mundo en tono desafiante... ¿No se suponía que debe recibirte el lord principal del juego?...-No sé a qué viene tanta alarma, no parecen muy poderosos, aunque debo admitir que tienen a alguien muy atractiva y de alta alcurnia en sus filas-dijo la Serra mientras observaba con una sonrisa a la de nuestro ejército y esta le sonreía... bien esto se está poniendo raro...

-¿Está hablando de Serra, verdad?-le pregunto Fae a Camilla en tono curioso.

-Al parecer si-dijo Camilla no muy segura sobre la situación, estaba tan incómoda como la mayoría de nosotros...

-Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Alfonse un poco confundido.

-Con alguien con un ego tan desmedido como Serra, no entiendo de que les sorprende-dije soltando un suspiro.

-De que estás hablando Phyria, si yo soy la viva imagen de la virtud y la humildad-dijo nuestra Serra en tono orgulloso...

-Creo que acabas de probar el punto de Phyria-dijo Lyn sin mucho ánimo.

-De todas maneras, no pueden comparase con una dama renombrada como yo... o incluso mis vasallos-dijo la Serra del ejército enemigo con cierta soberbia-¡Los pondremos en su lugar!-dijo esa Serra en tono seguro antes de alistar a sus tropas...

-Bueno, deben estar agradecidos de que pelearan con alguien de semejante alcurnia y poder-dijo nuestra Serra en tono orgulloso... espero que no esté así todo el día...

-Quizás esta vez tengamos que tener más cuidado, Serra es una persona muy fuerte-dijo Sharena un poco preocupada... la nuestra si, esa no.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a tener un poco de miedo-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-dijo Héctor sorprendido-Solo mírala, lo único que tiene de aterrador esa mujer es ese horrible pelo rosado como si hubieras dejado un algodón de azúcar al sol, esa figura escuálida, esa ridícula tela morada que usa en el cuello y esos ropajes blancos que la hacen ver más común que los más simplones aldeanos, como diablos ella puede...-comenzó a decir Héctor sin creérselo... hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara con la que lo miraba Serra... y que nosotros ya estábamos bastante lejos de la zona de choque...-¡Espera! ¡Pero a ti se te ve bien Serra!-dijo Héctor asustado... antes de que Serra comenzara a molerlo a golpes con su bastón...

-Y así, Héctor demuestra que no es la antorcha más brillante del grupo-dije soltando un suspiro mientras escuchábamos los gritos de auxilio de Héctor.

-Hahaha, de verdad extrañe ese tipo de comentarios-dijo Lyn riéndose un poco por la situación... definitivamente hoy será uno de esos días...

Luego de rescatar a Héctor, nos centramos en derrotar el ejecito de Serra, sobra decir que apenas hicimos algo de esfuerzo antes de que la Serra de este mundo, comenzara a lanzar sus ya muy conocidas quejas...

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar a una dama delicada? ¡Hatajo de animales!-dijo la Serra contraria en tono indignado... ¿Desde cuándo esta mujer es delicada?-Han tenido suerte de tener a alguien tan grandiosa como yo en sus filas, pero que sepan que Lord Eliwood no tendrá compasión con ustedes-dijo esa Serra en tono molesto antes de retirarse... ni siquiera vale la pena hacer un comentario respecto a eso...

-¡Ven! ¡Siéntanse afortunados de que mi perfección es tan grande que incluso me supere a mi misma!-dijo Serra en tono muy seguro y orgulloso...

-Y bien... ¿Quién vota que después de esto, nos tomemos un receso para el almuerzo?-dije en tono tranquilo, no pienso darle más cuerda a Serra...

-Por mi está bien-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Yo estoy comenzando a tener un poco de hambre-dijo María en tono un poco cansado.

-Descuiden, todas las tortas que hizo Phyria están bien guardadas en mi bolsa-dijo Catria en tono amable.

-¡Más les vale que nadie toque mi torta suprema!-dijo Héctor a manera de advertencia.

-¿Entonces, significa que podemos comernos los dulces que trajiste?-pregunto Setsuna con cierto animo... luego de que un largo gruñido saliera de su estomago.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-dijo Héctor en tono fuerte.

-Chicos por favor no peleen, creo que hay más que suficiente para todos-dijo Olivia tratando de mediar el asunto.

-Además Lord Héctor, debes poner el ejemplo y, ser generoso con los pequeños del grupo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Estoy seguro que Setsuna debe ser de mi edad-dijo Héctor con los brazos cruzados.

-¡PORQUE NADIE HA DICHO UN COMENTARIO POSITIVO DE LO QUE DIJE!-grito Serra harta de que la estuviéramos ignorando.

-Confórmate con que nadie dijo nada negativo de eso-dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, espero que no se me haya olvidado mi salsa para mi torta.

Luego de que lográramos calmar a Serra lo suficiente, seguimos avanzando y descartando cuanto oponente nos llegaba, hasta que por fin apareció Eliwood con lo que quedaba de su ejército.

-Quizás debería presentarme, soy Eliwood de Pherae, un contrato nos obliga a pelear con ustedes pero, me gustaría preguntarles algo antes, ¿Es cierto que conocieron a mi hijo Roy?-dijo Eliwood en tono educado.

-¿¡ÉL TUVO UN HIJO!?-preguntaron completamente sorprendidos Lyn, Héctor y Serra, aunque había también cierta sorpresa en Florina y Lucius.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero sí, lo vimos antes de que ustedes llegaran a Askr-dije en tono calmado.

-Así es Lord Eliwood, de verdad su hijo es una persona tan fuerte y noble como usted-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y con una sonrisa, la verdad él era el único que puede contestar correctamente estas cosas.

-Me alegra saber que se convertirá en un gran guerrero-dijo Eliwood con una sonrisa tranquila-En fin, ¡Les prometo que esta batalla será memorable! Adelante, luchemos-dijo Eliwood con ánimo antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-¿Cómo rayos fue eso posible?-pregunto Serra aun bastante incrédula.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción señorita Phyria pero, ¿Quien fue la afortunada que le brindo tal alegría a Lord Eliwood?-pregunto Lucius en tono sereno y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, según las crónicas tuvo a Roy con Ninian-dije en tono pensativo... ¿Porque siento que hay un cambio en el ambiente?...

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Florina en tono fuerte y un tanto indignado, tomándonos a la mayoría por sorpresa-¡Ella y Fiora tienen una relación de pareja!-dijo Florina en tono seguro y fuerte...

...

...

...

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

...¿PERO COMO?...

...

¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Casi de inmediato la mire exigiendo una explicación cuando ella, valientemente huyo hacia el campo de batalla diciendo.

-¡No perdamos tiempo chicos! ¡Ya quiero almorzar y estoy segura de que no pueden contra nuestro brillante trabajo de equipo!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y solemne antes de golpear a un soldado con su hacha...

...

...

... ¿Qué carajos hizo esta mujer ahora?...

Como era de esperarse la lucha termino bastante rápido, en especial porque la mayoría estaban muy deseosos de comer, no paso mucho para que Eliwood nos diera sus palabras finales después de perder contra nosotros.

-Han demostrado ser fuertes... más que nosotros. Por fortuna, ¡Eso nos libera de nuestro vasallaje! Muchas gracias, espero que volvamos a coincidir en circunstancias más agradables, quien sabe, quizás Roy pueda volver a luchar codo a codo con su viejo padre ¡Seria digno de ver!-dijo Eliwood con cierta alegría, antes de retirarse con su maltrecho ejercito.

-Buen trabajo chicos, ya hemos liberado otro mundo más del vasallaje-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Bien, ¿¡Quién está listo para ir a almorzar!?-dijo Héctor muy animado, mientras los demás decían un "yo" emocionados, bueno por lo menos la mayoría.

-Pero antes, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a nuestra comandante-dije en tono algo serio mientras miraba a Anna.

-Vamos Phyria podemos discutir lo que tú quieras en la comida-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa... ¡Lo sabia! ¡Me está ocultando algo grande!

-Además, si tienes alguna dudas sobre tu pasado o de nuestro mundo, estaremos más que felices de ayudarte-dijo Florina en tono amable, haciendo que Anna se pusiera algo pálida.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, una comida al aire libre y unas charlas sinceras, nos ayudaran a seguir con nuestro deber-dije en tono animado mientras guiaba a los demás hacia la salida, si Anna no quiere decirme que tantos desastres hizo, yo me ocupare de averiguarlo.


	35. Modo Historia Capitulo 8

Bien sin dudas fue un almuerzo bastante informativo, no solo aprendí cosas sobre "mi vida pasada" y del mundo de donde proceden Lyn y los demás, sino que también Alfonse, Anna y Sharena estuvieron más dispuestos a hablarnos sobre lo que paso con su desaparecido amigo Zacharias.

Primero, resulto que Eliwood no mato a Ninian con su espada como pasa en el juego, según el relato de los chicos, cuando Eliwood estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracias, Fiora se atravesó para bloquear el ataque con su lanza, lo que provoco que no solo cayera de su pegaso, sino que también recibiera una herida que por poco la mata. 

Nadie comprendió en ese momento porque Fiora había arriesgado su vida por aquella bestia, hasta que una agonizante Fiora les dijo que ese dragón le había salvado la vida cuando estaba entrenando para ser una caballera pegaso, al parecer ver a Fiora así de herida y que aun la recordara hizo que Nergal perdiera su control sobre Ninian y ella, regresando a su forma humana para sorpresa de todos.

Por lo que relataron, cuando lograron escapar de ahí con Ninian, a las dos les tomo un tiempo recuperarse de la gravedad de sus heridas pero, después de aquellos eventos ambas se mantuvieron juntas tanto fuera como dentro de la batalla hasta que, por palabras de los cinco, comenzaran a tener una relación de pareja.

El final del relato tomo por sorpresa a mucho mientras que otros, no parecieron especialmente alarmados por una relación entre dos mujeres, eso me dejo en claro que más me valía ser cuidadosa cuando me animara a decir mis gustos, aunque dudaba que fuera algo que dijera pronto... o algún día en general.

En cuanto a Zacharias, al parecer era un amigo muy cercano de los príncipes de Askr y Anna, cuyo último paradero había sido en el mundo del despertar que, curiosamente necesitaban de nuevo nuestra ayuda urgentemente, les prometimos que haríamos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para encontrarlo y, en privado, le dije a Anna que debíamos hablar MUY seriamente sobre lo que hizo, lo peor de todo es que no sé como llego esto tan lejos ¡Si a lo mucho solo escribí tres capítulos de esa historias!

No dimos muchos pasos dentro del mundo del despertar cuando llego el ejército enemigo a recibirnos, asistidos por Robin chico... bueno por fortuna parece que este mundo corresponde más al del juego normal, porque en mi data yo hice una Robin chica, al menos eso me da la tranquilidad de que Anna no agarrado las datas de mis otros juegos de Fire Emblem.

-Bienvenidos viajeros, pueden decirme, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Robin en tono amable.

-Somos la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, hemos venido de otro mundo para ayudarlos-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro y noble.

-No me gusta nada como suena eso-dijo Robin en un tono apenas perceptible-Me temo que no puedo permitirles pasar, ojala Chrom estuviera aquí para ayudarme, supongo que... un momento... ¿Tharja? ¿De dónde has salido? ¡No me digas que me estas siguiendo otra vez?-dijo Robin bastante sorprendido, parece que apareció nuestra acosadora obsesiva favorita de Fire Emblem-No importa, me viene de perlas ¡Vamos a detener a estos forasteros!-dijo Robin en tono seguro antes de alistar a sus tropas para el combate.

-Bien chicos, estamos bien comidos y descansados, así que no hay forma de que perdamos-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Olivia?-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado, ahora que lo notaba, Olivia se veía un poco pensativa.

-N-no-comenzó a decir Olivia en tono nervioso-Solo estaba un poco pensativa-dijo Olivia tratando de sonar segura.

-No mientas Olivia, se nota que algo te preocupa-dijo Sharena en tono firme y con los brazos cruzados.

-Para que yo también lo notara, debe ser algo grave-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro... vaya, lo peor de todo es que tiene razón...

-Vamos, escúpelo Olivia, estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera de ayudarte-dijo Est en tono optimista.

-Bueno es que...-comenzó a decir Olivia algo dudosa-Esto me confirma que este no puede ser mi mundo-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión?-pregunto Palla en tono amable y preocupado.

-Bueno para empezar, nuestra estratega del mundo donde vengo era una chica, no un chico-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado, estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas cuando Anna corto la conversación.

-Eso lo podemos ver de regreso en el castillo, quizás en la gran biblioteca del castillo haya algo que pueda explicar estas particularidades, por ahora enfoquémonos en derrotar a nuestros oponente y seguir adelante-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo y seguro antes de hacernos una señal para que nos moviéramos... no sé porque presiento que el interrogatorio que tendré con ella será más largo de lo que pensé...

Como era de esperarse, descartamos el ejecito sin problemas y Robin, no tuvo de otra más que reconocer su derrota.

-Veo que mis tácticas no han servido de nada. Parece obvio que su estratega no es manca-dijo Robin en tono cansado... me está costando trabajo tomármelo como un cumplido...-Aunque tengo otros recursos... ¡Por no hablar de muchos y poderosos aliados que los harán morder el polvo!-dijo en tono seguro antes de huir con sus tropas...

-¿Soy la única que cree que esa amenaza salió sobrando?-dije en tono cansado.

-No, ciertamente estuvo un poco fuera de lugar cariño-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Que traiga todos los aliados que quiera, ¡Los hare pedazos con mi hacha!-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-Aunque fuimos las caballeras pegaso quienes te tomamos la delantera-dijo Est en tono burlón, haciendo que Héctor frunciera un poco el seño.

-Realmente no se parece en nada a la estratega de mi grupo-dijo Olivia en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo era tu amiga estratega Olivia?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso.

-Es una persona muy fuerte y brillante, pero a la vez muy amable, siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás ya fuera dentro y fuera de la batalla-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

-De verdad suena como una persona maravillosa-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-¿Me pregunto si algún día la conoceremos?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Creo todo dependerá de Phyria-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-En realidad todo dependerá de mi suerte... así que pueden estarse olvidando de que llegue pronto-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, con lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir orbes, ya esta me está dando miedo invocar...

-Al menos aun tenemos a Phyria, no será la mejor, pero es mejor que nada-dijo Héctor en tono de broma, yo me limite soltarle un suave empujón antes de reírme con los demás, es imposible que me pueda comparar con estratega calificado aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás debería comenzar a leer libros sobre el tema para mejorar en este aspecto o por lo menos hacerme más competente.

Las siguientes batallas pasaron rápido aunque, hubo una competencia entre Héctor y Est para ver quien eliminaba más enemigos, Est gano sin problemas gracias a la velocidad y movilidad de su pegaso, aunque francamente ya lo veía venir, en el Fire Emblem Heroes Héctor solo puede moverse una casilla por turno y, no tenemos a nadie que le de los bonos para que camine un poco más.

Héctor no estaba feliz por el resultado y, le dijo que no era justo y que peleara en tierra como "Los hombres", afortunadamente Lyn y Serra se encargaron de corregirlo y contestar a su comentario con un buen golpe en la cabeza, antes de que las hermanas de Est lo hicieran por ellas, no paso mucho para que nos encontráramos con nuestro último oponente y su ejército.

-Robin me advirtió que la Orden de los Héroes de Askr son un hueso duro de roer, tampoco ha dejado de cantar alabanzas de su estratega Phyria-dijo Lucina en tono algo serio, aunque francamente no hice nada destacable-Pero no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí, con o sin mi padre ¡Miren y aprendan!-dijo Lucina en tono determinado antes de regresar con sus tropas.

-Ha, que no ven que con Phyria y conmigo en el campo de batalla, es imposible que perdamos-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-Es bueno saber que contamos con las dos-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Deberían aprender más de Setsuna que sabe reconocer la grandeza cuando la ve-dijo Serra en tono firme pero animado, nadie quiso molestarse en llevarle la contraria y quedar en un bucle infinito de discusión y quejas...

-Aun así, parece bastante segura de derrotarnos-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-¿Creen que tengan alguna arma secreta?-pregunto María en tono preocupado.

-Si es así manténganse atentos con los alrededores, aunque pelearemos en una zona cerrada, no hay que confiarnos-dije en tono algo serio.

Pero como ya me lo suponía no había ninguna arma secreta, trampa o lo que sea para derrotarnos, así que después de una masacre, Lucina no tuvo de otra más que aceptar de que éramos un hueso de acero que no podría roer por más que lo intentara.

-Esperen... ¿Estaban luchando para liberarnos? Discúlpenme, ¿Como he podido estar tan equivocada?-dijo Lucina en tono preocupada.

-No se preocupe princesa Lucina, tampoco nosotros fuimos muy claros-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa y en tono amigable.

-Aun así, quizás pueda ayudarnos en nuestra búsqueda, ¿Ha visto o escuchado de un lancero llamado Zacharias?-dije en tono educado y amable.

-No, lo siento, no he escuchado de nadie así-dijo Lucina algo desanimada, notando casi de inmediato la cara afligida de Alfonse y Sharena-Lamento no poderlos ayudar, créanme que, sé mejor que nadie que se siente al perder un ser querido, espero de corazón que puedan reunirse pronto con su amigo-dijo Lucina tratando de animarnos.

-De verdad agradecemos sus palabras de apoyo princesa Lucina, esperamos que no tengan más problemas de ahora en adelante-dije en tono algo solemne antes de que nos retiráramos de la zona, ya no había mucho que hacer en estos momentos.

-Tanta molestia para nada...-dijo Alfonse en tono desanimado ya de regreso en los portales de Askr.

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Zacharias?-dijo Sharena en tono algo molesto antes de patear una roca-Él me enseño todo lo que sé sobre la lanza, ¡Ojala pudiera ver cuánto he mejorado!-dijo Sharena en tono algo fuerte, se notaba que estaba tratando de no llorar por el fracaso de nuestra exploración.

-Sin duda el debe estar orgulloso de ti Sharena-dijo Palla en tono reconfortante mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sharena en señal de apoyo, para nuestra sorpresa Sharena simplemente se hizo a un lado antes de decir.

-No importa cuántas batallas libremos ni cuánto tiempo lo busquemos... jamás volveremos a verlo, ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharena llorosa mirándome a los ojos buscando una respuesta junto con Alfonse...

...

...

-Si realmente su amistad vale tanto para los dos, entonces no deben permitir que algo como esto los detenga, si él estuviera en su situación, estoy segura que no se rendiría sin importar que tan imposible pareciera encontrarlos, demuéstrenle que pueden hacer eso y más por él-dije en tono serio y firme, tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría de los chicos.

-L-l-lo siento Phyria...-dijo Sharena limpiándose un poco las lagrimas, Alfonse también se veía algo afligido por dejarse llevar por su tristeza.

-No deben permitir que estas cosas los tiren tan fácilmente, tienen un reino que deben proteger, no les pido que olviden a su amigo porque, seguiremos apoyándolos para encontrarlo, pero no se les olvide que aun deben pelear por su reino y por ustedes, estoy segura de que Zacharias no le gustaría verlos así-dije en tono ligeramente duro.

-Además, la única responsable aquí soy yo, yo soy su comandante y se supone que debo mantenerlos a todos a salvo-dijo Anna con cierto aire melancólico.

-Anna uno puede tener todo el poder del mundo y te aseguro que la vida y las circunstancias encontrara una manera de arrebatarte algo quieras o no-dije en tono serio aunque no precisamente duro-La vida siempre encuentra la manera de golpearte, por eso no importa que tan duro sea el golpe, nunca hay que sentir en la caída, si uno se rinde y se queda en el suelo entonces, les aseguro que nada de lo que hagan los demás los ayudaran a levantarse-termine de decir en tono determinado.

Hubo un lapso de silencio bastante prolongado, la mayoría estaba entre serios y pensativos por mis palabras... parece que nuestro recorrido en el modo historia termino por hoy...

-Es demasiado fácil buscar culpables, enfoquémonos en buscar soluciones chicos-dije en tono más suave-Volvamos a casa, no vale la pena pelear cuando no están enfocados-dije en tono algo cansado.

Nadie se atrevió a llevarme la contraria mientras partimos de regreso al castillo de Askr... quizás fui un poco dura con ellos pero, se que les esperan cosas peores a todos sin importar de donde sean... quizás... debería tratar de encontrar la manera de animarlos, aunque a estas alturas, dudo que sea la indicada para hacer eso...


	36. Modo Historia Capitulo 9

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en el mundo del despertar, fue evidente que nadie estaba de mucho ánimo, para rematar yo fui una pieza central de que en estos momentos nuestros compañeros estén tan bajos de ánimos como el crecimiento económico de mi país... solo a mí se me ocurre arrojarles la verdad a la cara de esa manera...

Caminamos a una marcha lenta y en un silencio demasiado incomodo para mi gusto, como siempre, vaya que demostré mis grandes dotes sociales y de líder, mientras avanzábamos encontramos a un soldado de Askr muy mal herido, luego de que Lucius, María y Serra lo curaran de emergencia él, bastante asustado nos revelo.

-¡Embla! ¡Embla! ¡Hay tropas de ellos por todas partes! ¡Se preparan para atacar el reino!-dijo el soldado de Askr en pánico... genial... ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!-¡Nuestro grupo trato de interceptarlos pero ellos... ellos...!-dijo el soldado aterrado antes de comenzar a temblar como un loco.

-Mantenga la calma soldado-dije en un tono algo duro mientras lo sostenía de los hombros para mantenerlo de pie-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dije en tono serio.

-Había héroes... ¡Muchos héroes! Protegían a las tropas de Embla... mis compañeros... ellos... -dijo el soldado antes de comenzar a caer de rodillas, apenas evite que cayera en el suelo de golpe... esto no está bien...

-Olivia, Est, Fae y María, cuiden de esta persona y busquen sobrevivientes, manténgase alejadas de la zona de conflicto hasta que alguien de nosotros les diga que está despejado-dije en tono firme, ellas solo asintieron decididas antes de ayudar al pobre sujeto que, ya estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y tembloroso... debió de haber presenciado una carnicería.

Ni siquiera tuve que dar la orden de partir, prácticamente todos nos fuimos en estampida hacia el castillo, en el camino pudimos ver una gran cantidad de cadáveres, algunos habían muerto por ataques mágicos, otros por lo que parecía ser cortes de hacha... a estas alturas estoy comenzando dudar que realmente el otro grupo encuentre sobrevivientes...

Con dificultad logramos alcanzar a las tropas de Embla y, al ver quien era su líder... de verdad me alegre de que María se hubiera quedado atrás... esto sería demasiado difícil para ella...

-Así que ustedes son las sabandijas... Verónica ya me advirtió de que tratarían de detenerme-dijo Michalis con cierto fastidio-Bah ¡Que decepción! Pensé que me mediría con enemigos dignos, no con una caterva de enclenques-dijo Michalis indignado.

-¡A quien llamas enclenque!-dijo Héctor a punto de ir por él cuando lo detuve con ayuda de Alfonse y Lyn, mi arma me indicaba que aun no entramos en la fase del juego normal, no voy a arriesgarme a perder más vidas...

-Que sepan que están frente a Michalis, rey de Medonia, intentare no bostezar mientras los machaco-dijo en tono aburrido antes de unirse a sus tropas.

-¿Ya podemos hacerlos pedazos?-dijo Héctor casi rechinando los dientes, la mayoría me miraba esperando mi orden de ataque y, después de verificar mi arma para asegurarme de que ya podíamos luchar les dije.

-Demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces pero recuerden, lo hacemos para proteger a Askr, no para buscar venganza-dije en tono firme, Catria y Palla notaron inmediatamente que me refería a ellas, desde que vieron a Michalis se veían especialmente tensas y, aunque ellos no eran competencia para nosotros, tampoco era buena idea que se dejaran llevar por esos sentimientos.

Como era de esperarse, barrimos sin problemas las tropas de Michalis pero, fue evidente que Catria y Palla estaban realmente empecinadas a no dejarle escapatoria a Michalis y... Palla fue en especial violenta cuando encaro a Michalis en un combate uno a uno y, estoy segura que la escuche gritar "¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Minerva!"... tiene suerte ese tipo de que en esta etapa nadie realmente puede morir...

-¿Cómo has podido derrotarme?-dijo Michalis entre indignado y furioso mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Palla, quien le respondía con una mirada llena de ira, tuvimos que casi detenerla a ella y Catria antes de que siguieran atacándolo, ya no era el momento de hacerlo.

-¡Juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo lamentaran!-dijo un maltrecho y furioso Michalis, antes de huir con lo que quedaban de sus tropas.

-No deberíamos permitir que huya-dijo Palla en un marcado tono frío.

-Como héroes de Askr, nuestro deber es repeler a Embla y ayudar a los héroes capturados, no masacrar hasta la muerte a nuestros oponentes-dije en tono serio y firme.

-¡El no es un héroe!-dijo Catria completamente indignada.

-Lo sé, pero si creen que pueden mirar a la cara a María, luego de tener en sus manos la sangre de su hermano mayor, entonces vayan por él, lo pueden alcanzar con sus pegasos-dije a manera de reto mientras las miraba directamente, la dos tuvieron que bajar la mirada derrotadas-Eso pensé-dije en tono serio-No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que detener a las otras tropas y proteger a los soldados de Askr que aun siguen en pie, mantener a nuestros soldados vivos es nuestra prioridad ahora, ¿Quedo claro?-dije manteniendo un aire serio, la mayoría se limito a asentirme seguros.

Luego de recorrer y pasar por encima de cuanto ejercito podíamos, nos dimos cuentas de que no solo había gente del mundo del misterio, también había gente del mundo de Lyn... definitivamente Verónica estuvo ocupada mientras estábamos en el mundo de Chrom, no paso mucho tiempo para que otra persona nos hiciera frente... bien al menos de alguna manera encontramos a quien buscaban los chicos...

-Otra vez ustedes, ¡Vuelvan sobre sus pasos ahora mismo!-dijo un sujeto enmascarado... bien... esto será un poco incomodo...

-¡Así que estas del lado del imperio! Dinos, ¿Por qué te ocultas detrás de esa mascara?-dijo Alfonse entre afligido e indignado... aunque francamente más que molesto se veía herido por toda esta situación.

-No soy partidario de Embla ni de Askr-dijo el misterioso enmascarado en tono firme-Se los digo por última vez, vuelvan por donde hayan venido ¡Obedezcan!-dijo en tono fuerte su amenaza.

-¡Jamás!-dijo Alfonse en tono firme-O te apartas o no tendremos más remedio que atacar-dijo con cierta advertencia Alfonse aunque, se notaba que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir eso, nuestro misterioso oponente simplemente hizo un bufido antes de preparar a sus tropas.

Alfonse estaba bastante frustrado mientras apretaba sus puños, era obvio para él que esto era demasiado difícil, incluso Sharena intento calmarlo pero, ella se veía tan consternada como él, al final, Anna y yo nos acercamos a ellos y les dijimos.

-No deberían juzgar nada hasta que tengamos la historia completa-dijo Anna en tono suave, tratando de calmar a los príncipes de Askr.

-Además recuerden que nuestra misión no es matar a nadie, solo incapacitarlo-dije con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlos, al final con el apoyo de los demás héroes logramos que Alfonse y Sharena se compusieran lo suficiente para luchar, ya habrá tiempo para revelar esta parte en cuanto más avancemos en el modo historia.

Como era de esperarse vencimos al ejercito bastante rápido, por lo que "el misterioso enmascarado" no tuvo de otra que darse por fin por vencido.

-Agh... no... no puedo seguir luchando más, pobres ilusos, ¿No se dan cuenta de que los han engañado?-dijo en tono cansado... esto no me está gustando...-Verónica no pretende invadir su capital con su ejército imperial... se dirige a las ruinas donde hacen las invocaciones para destruirlas-dijo en tono adolorido...¡JODER! ¡ESO ME PASA POR SALTARME EL MODO HISTORIA!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Alfonse en tono muy sorprendido... 

-No lo sé Alfonse, quizás sea para hacer una casa de verano... ¡LO HARA PARA NO PERMITIRME TRAER MÁS HÉROES QUE NOS AYUDEN!-dije en tono molesto asustando a los chicos ¡DIOS Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTA!

-Tienen que ir haya urgentemente-dijo el enmascarado en tono cansado.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué nos revelas los planes de Embla?-dijo Alfonse en tono confundido.

-Espera, ¿Porque deberíamos confiar en este sujeto de dudosa procedencia?-dijo Serra en tono escéptico.

-Podría estarnos guiando hacia una trampa-dijo Catria en tono serio mientras apuntaba con su lanza al misterioso enmascarado.

-Prefiero mantener mis motivos en secreto-dijo el enmascarado en tono algo bajo, antes de tomar su caballo y huir.

-¡Espera no te vayas!-dijo Anna con cierto aire autoritario-Maldición se esfumo, bien Phyria tienes la última palabra-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-No estarás considerando enserio creerle-dijo Serra mirándome de manera incrédula.

-No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo-dije en tono algo serio, estoy casi segura de que en este capítulo si te enfrentas a Verónica.

-Bromeas verdad-dijo Catria sorprendida y algo preocupada.

-Yo confió en el juicio de Phyria, estoy segura de que tiene un plan de contingencia en caso de que sea una trampa-dijo Camilla en tono confiado.

-Además, Serra conoces a Phyria, podemos confiar en su presentimiento-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que él no nos mintió sobre los planes de Verónica-dijo Alfonse en tono firme.

-De verdad quieren hacer que trabaje de más, ¿Verdad?-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Descuide Lady Serra, sabe que puede contar con mi ayuda con respecto a eso-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-No la hagas más floja de lo que ya es-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, mientras Serra lo miraba algo molesta.

-Podemos concentrarnos en evitar que destruya las valiosas ruinas de las que dependen que traiga a más gente-dije con cierto fastidio... para cuando lleguemos probablemente encontraremos a Verónica bailando sobre los restos destrozados de las ruinas...

Afortunadamente y quizás un poco ayudada por el gran poder Anna, llegamos justo a tiempo para interceptar a Verónica, las ventajas de que esto aun conserve elementos del juego de celular, Verónica no se veía muy contenta cuando nos aparecimos de repente en las ruinas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo han sabido que estaría aquí?-pregunto Verónica muy confundida-¡Que molestos! En fin, si han venido a buscar problemas, que así sea, ¡Cambio de planes! No tiene sentido que arrasemos estas ruinas cuando lo más sencillo es destruirte a ti, Phyria-dijo Verónica en tono serio... genial ahora yo soy el blanco...

-¡Olvídalo no le harás daño a Phyria!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte antes de ponerse frente a mi junto con mis compañeros... quien lo diría, aun me tiene aprecio a pesar de lo que paso en la misión pasada... de verdad tengo que hacer algo para demostrarles que yo también los aprecio mucho.

Definitivamente la amenaza de muerte que me hicieron motivo mucho a los chicos... porque prácticamente arrasaron a las tropas de Verónica como si fueran un huracán... de verdad estoy comenzando a sentir un poco mal por ella...

-¡Arg! ¿Porque siempre pierdo? ¡No es justo! Su reino lo tiene todo-comenzó a decir Verónica amargamente-Todos esos héroes, un invocador... un país bello y prospero que vive en armonía... ¿Porque me restriegan su dicha en mi cara? ¿¡Qué tengo yo!?-dijo Verónica algo llorosita... oficialmente me siento como un monstruo...

Sin poderlo evitar, decidí acercarme para intentar consolar a Verónica, la mayoría me miraba como si estuviera loca, simplemente los ignore para agacharme frente a Verónica y, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza, le dije.

-Quizás podemos encontrar una manera para que ya no te sientas así, sin involucrar una pelea-dije en tono gentil, Verónica bajo la mirada haciendo un ligero puchero mientras me decía "idiota" yo simplemente le sonreí y, no se me escapo ver una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios por mi gesto, realmente es difícil querer lastimar a esta niña.

Para nuestra fortuna Verónica retiro inmediatamente sus tropas luego de eso, al menos dentro de lo que cabe las cosas no acabaron tan mal, solo espero que el otro grupo haya logrado ayudar a más personas en el campo de batalla.

-Parece que sigues siendo aun muy buena con los niños-dijo Florina con una sonrisa amable.

-Que puedo decir, me es difícil no ayudar a uno cuando lo veo así de triste-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque dudo que sea nuestro único choque con Verónica-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro.

-De verdad, no entiendo a Verónica-comenzó a decir Sharena en tono confundido-Su padre, el emperador, fue quien empezó a buscar héroes para enfrentarse a Askr, tras su muerte Embla declaro el fin de la guerra, y por fin tuvimos paz... ¡Hasta que ella lo fastidio todo!-dijo Sharena en tono de reproche la ultima parte de su relato.

-Su padre fue muy querido por su pueblo, quiso hacer de Embla un imperio rico y poderoso a toda costa, ese sueño era compartido por sus súbditos... incluso algunos de ellos se quitaron la vida tras su muerte-dijo Alfonse en tono afligido... bien... no recordaba que el modo historia fuera así... ultima vez que me salto diálogos en este tipo de juegos...

-La esperanza volvió cuando su esposa, la emperatriz, ascendió al trono-comenzó a decir Anna con cierta seriedad-Afortunadamente ella no compartía las anisas de poder de su difunto marido, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Verónica no es realmente su hija, sino que es fruto de un matrimonio anterior del emperador-dijo Anna en tono algo pensativo.

-¿Cómo comenzaron las enemistades entre los dos reinos?-pregunto Palla en tono curioso.

-Un día, Verónica comenzó a viajar a otros mundo por su cuenta como lo hacía su padre y también puso sus ojos en Askr-dijo Anna con cierto aire preocupado...

-Estas consciente de que eso no explica nada, ¿Verdad?-dije en un suspiro cansado... pudo haberse inventado una de vaqueros y hubiera sido mejor...

-El punto es que su pueblo la admira por eso y ahora, sus consejeros la apoyan incondicionalmente, ven a Verónica como la legítima heredera que comparte la sangre y los anhelos del emperador-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Y aun teniendo el pueblo de su lado siempre parece... sola-dijo Sharena algo triste.

-Realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo para calmar el alma de esa pequeña-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado y triste.

-Si este es el motivo por el que recluta héroes, entonces la guerra durara mucho tiempo, esperemos siempre poder contar con tu apoyo, Phyria-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Descuiden, los seguiré molestando en sus filas todo lo que pueda-dije en tono alegre, haciendo que algunos soltaran unas leves risas por mi comentario.

Estábamos apunto de partir e ir por el resto cuando, cierta misteriosa persona apareció para decirnos que no buscáramos a Zacharias al estilo de Tuxtedomask... enserio... se pudo haber ahorrado eso, en especial porque nos altero a Alfonse que quería ir ya tras su búsqueda... luego porque es que emparejan tanto a Alfonse con él...

Al final logramos convencerlo de ir por los demás y regresar al castillo, aun teníamos que ver si no hubo tantas bajas y sobre todo, tener algo de paz después de todo esto... definitivamente tardare en motivarme para volver al modo historia después de esto...


	37. Modo Historia Capitulo 10

Apenas llegamos con los chicos del otro grupo cuando nos llego un mensaje, al parecer Verónica no perdió tiempo y fue a invadir el reino de Askr mientras verificábamos los daños provocados por la batalla... esta niña definitivamente no le gusta quedarse quieta ni un minuto... como si las cosas no se miraran ya bastante mal, los rumores decían que contaba con la ayuda del que, según las leyendas, era el héroes más fuerte de todos los mundos... considerando que aun no hemos visitado todos los lugares, me pregunto quien será el supuesto héroe más fuerte de todos los mundos.

Apurando el paso tanto como pudimos, llegamos cerca de la frontera donde encaramos a nuestro próximo oponente y a su ejército, para mi sorpresa resulto que aquel héroe era Ike... saben ahora sí que me alegra de que todos estén a nivel cuarenta, sino la batalla estaría muy complicada.

-Vaya, la famosa Orden de los Héroes. No se parecen mucho a los ejércitos reales que solemos vencer-dijo Ike en tono pensativo... no creo que demos tan mala primera impresión-Los mercenarios de Greil estamos al servicio de Verónica por contrato y jamás faltamos a nuestra palabra-dijo Ike en tono seguro.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que los están usando?-dijo Sharena en tono sorprendido, tratando de disuadir a Ike de que nos evitáramos la próxima masacre.

-Si no se atreven a enfrentarse a nosotros, más les vale huir ahora-dijo Ike en tono serio antes de reunirse con su ejército.

-Escuchen bien, no hace falta que derrotemos ahora a nuestros rivales-dijo Anna en tono firme-Debemos ser cuidadosos y asegurarnos de llegar con vida al final de la contienda-dijo Anna a manera de orden.

-Entonces esta será una batalla de resistencia-dijo Camilla en tono reflexivo.

-Odio este tipo de batallas, hacen que me canse más-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado.

-Descuida, María y yo te cuidaremos-dijo Fae en tono seguro haciendo que Setsuna sonriera más tranquila.

-Bien muchachos mantengámonos a la defensiva, derrotemos a cualquiera que invada nuestro perímetro e intentemos no romper filas-dije en tono seguro, antes de comenzar a ordenar a todos en sus posiciones, como odio este tipo de batallas, quitan mucho tiempo y llueven refuerzos como si los regalaran por docena... lo mejor será acabar con esto tan pronto como podamos.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos problemas defendiendo y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que las tropas de Ike iniciaran la retirada.

-Bien parece que es todo por ahora, Ike reagrupémonos-dijo Soren en tono algo serio.

-El poder protector que te he otorgado no es infinito...-dijo Verónica en tono algo cansado... eso explica porque sin importar cuanto molíamos a palos a Ike, no lo derrotábamos...-Retírense de momento, cuando el poder esté listo de nuevo, atacaremos y seguiremos haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que ganemos-dijo Verónica en tono seguro... ya veo entonces quiere desgastarnos hasta la muerte... debo releerme esas parte que me salte del modo historia... de verdad esa información me pudo haber sido útil antes...

-Parce que logramos detener su avance-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro más tranquilo, en especial al ver como las tropas de Verónica se retiraban.

-¡Pero por poco! ¿Es cosa mía o Ike, el héroe resplandeciente es exageradamente fuerte? ¡Es injusto!-dijo Sharena con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno para que haya aguantado el asedio de cuatro caballeras pegasos, los hachazo de Anna, Camilla y Héctor, los espadazos de Alfonse Lyn y Olivia, el rayo que le disparo Fae, mis disparos, los ataques de Sharena y los gritos de Serra... yo diría que algo le puso Verónica para aguantar tanto-dije en tono pensativo.

-Puedo creerme que aguante tantos golpes, pero no las quejas de ella-dijo Héctor mientras señalaba a Serra, ella se limito a soltarle un bastonazo en la mano que a más de uno nos dolió...

-De verdad... ¿Tenemos posibilidades de ganarle a alguien así?-dijo Alfonse en tono muy preocupado.

-No entres en pánico tan rápido Alfonse, la protección de Ike no es infinita, así que solo debemos asediarlo hasta que termine y luego, podemos hacerlo puré a gusto-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para el próximo combate-dijo Catria en tono diligente.

-Bien ya la escucharon, preparen sus armas que esto aun no ha terminado-dije en tono seguro.

Nuestro avance había sido bueno y habíamos descartado una gran cantidad de oponentes... hasta que Tuxtedomask entro a escena de nuevo... genial justo lo que nos faltaba, más distracciones...

-¡Tú! Espera, no queremos enfrentarnos a ti, solo queremos agradecerte por advertirnos de los planes de Verónica-dijo Alfonse en tono amable.

-¿Darme las gracias, dices? Je, je...veo que no entiendes lo que pasa-dijo en tono de advertencia el misterioso enmascarado.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Alfonse entre preocupado y en estado de alerta, no sé porque predigo que será algo molesto...

-Solo trato de hacer que las cosas se pongan interesantes, no quiero que mi hermana se lleve la gloria de conquistar Askr-dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Tú hermana?-dijo Alfonse sin poder comprenderlo.

-¡Exacto! Verónica es mi hermana pequeña-dijo el enmascarado como si dijera la máxima revelación del mundo...

-Ya lo veía venir-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-Los dos tienen un aire parecido-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-También huelen igual-dijo Fae en tono seguro.

-¡Por Elimine! ¡Que hasta usan el mismo tipo de ropa!-dijo Serra sin creerse la sorpresa de Alfonse y Sharena.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan notado antes-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Si hasta yo lo note-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-Ahora si deben sentirse avergonzados, para que Setsuna lo haya notado, ¡Debe ser muy obvio!-dijo Est en tono sorprendido.

-Est, no seas mala con ellos-dijo Palla regañándola un poco.

-Además Setsuna no es tan distraída-dijo María defendiendo a Setsuna.

-Y estoy segura que los príncipes no conocían de ante mano ese dato-dijo Olivia en tono algo tímido, tratando de defender también a los príncipes de Askr.

-¡Pueden dejar de interrumpirme!-dijo el enmascaro en tono molesto.

-Lo lamentamos señor, puede continuar con su discurso si lo desea-dijo Lucius en tono amable... como se nota que nadie se está tomando enserio esta "revelación".

-En cualquier caso soy Bruno, pero pueden dirigirse a mí como Su Alteza, el príncipe del imperio de Embla, seré su rival de modo que tendrán que combatir a muerte ¡Y sin duda lo haremos!-dijo en tono seguro Bruno antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-Adivino, es otra batalla de resistencia, ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto aire cansado.

-Desgraciadamente será una constante de la que no podemos deshacernos-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro.

-Bien chicos conocen el protocolo, defendamos y partamos a cualquiera que se acerque de más a nuestro perímetro-dijo soltando un suspiro, esperemos que esto se pase tan rápido como el de Ike.

Como era de esperarse volvimos picadillo a cualquiera que se acercara de más a nuestra área, afortunadamente esto también se paso rápido y Bruno, nos dijo sus palabras de villano frustrado que la mayoría esperábamos para seguir avanzando.

-Da igual que sigan luchando, su insistencia no servirá de nada, mientras dispongamos de héroes favorecidos, jamás ganaran-dijo Bruno antes de retirarse con sus tropas.

-¡Ese idiota acaba de menospreciarnos!-dijo Héctor y Serra furiosos... definitivamente son tal para cual...

-Olvídenlo, solo sigamos adelante y demostrémosles que aunque para ellos no seamos los mejores, somos lo bastante fuertes para vencer lo que sea-dije con aire seguro.

Con otra nueva ola de oponentes a los que tuvimos simplemente que frenar su avance, quedo claro que el plan de Verónica ya estaba provocando algo de desgaste en el grupo, espero que al menos en el siguiente encontremos la manera de quitar esa protección y ya deshacernos de ellos de una buena vez.

-Por ahora hemos logrado repeler su ataque, pero a este ritmo...-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Bien creo que hablo por todos en que estamos artos de esto, vayamos al mundo de Ike y terminemos con esto, estoy segura de que ahí debe estar la fuente de todo esto-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Pero eso sería un suicidio!-dijo Sharena asustada y preocupada.

-Desgraciadamente es el mejor plan que tenemos y, de alguna manera hay que frenar el flujo de sus tropas a Askr-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que llegue otra ola de soldados-dijo María algo preocupada, no nos costó mucho llegar al mundo de Ike y por suerte, no tuvimos que avanzar mucho para encararlos.

-Se arriesgaron a venir hasta aquí a sabiendas del peligro que ello conlleva... ¡Cuánta valentía!-dijo Titania en tono respetuoso... ¡Qué bien se siente cuando uno de tus personajes favoritos te dice semejante cumplido!-Por desgracia para ustedes, hoy caerán derrotados, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder-dijo en tono serio... realmente poco me importa esa amenaza después de lo que nos dijo al principio.

Esta vez decidimos hacer un ataque relámpago, no frenamos nuestro avance y atacamos tan ferozmente como pudimos, afortunadamente esta vez, si pudimos derrotar a nuestros oponentes, no paso mucho para que la compañía de Ike nos cediera la victoria, definitivamente después de esto iré a vegetar en mi sofá.

-Perdimos pero no me arrepiento, han demostrado su fuerza y hemos dejado de ser enemigos, ojala podamos encontrarnos otro día... me encantaría que así fuera-dijo Ike con una sonrisa sincera antes de retirarse con su grupo.

-Ahora que por fin el reino está a salvo, podemos volver a casa-dijo con ánimo Anna, estuvimos tanto tiempo afuera que ya se nos hizo de noche...

-Uf... estoy tan cansada-dijo Sharena con cierto desanimo.

-Deberían sentirse avergonzados por hacer trabajar a una dama como yo tanta horas-dijo Serra con cierta indignación, aunque al menos podemos decir que Serra realmente se esforzó mucho hoy.

-Bien que les parece si regresamos, cenamos y nos tomamos el día libre de mañana-dije con ánimo, haciendo que la mayoría se animaran por el plan, definitivamente cuando llegue aprovechare para... ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡A QUE BUEN MOMENTO SE CIERRA ESTA PORQUERÍA! 

-Saludos... solo estamos tu y yo-escuche repentinamente la voz de Verónica... genial, eso me pasa por ser amable con niños que matan gente...-Tus amiguitos se encuentran al otro lado del portal, así que nadie podrá venir a salvarte... tal y como te lo había prometido, hoy es el día en que voy a matarte-dijo Verónica con aire frio... dios en que buen problema me he metido... ¿Cómo se supone que le dispare a una niña, sabiendo que realmente puedo matarla?...

-Vamos Verónica, no tenemos que llegar a eso-dije en tono serio, si no me deja opción yo... mierda ni siquiera se si seré capaz de jalar el gatillo...

-Creo que te arrancare la cabeza como si fueras una de mis muñecas-dijo Verónica en tono perverso...

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?-dije en tono desafiante, Verónica me observo sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?-dijo Verónica con cierto aire demandante.

-Tengo más miedo de lo que yo podría hacerte de lo que tú me puedes hacer-dije en tono serio, Verónica me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado pero... por unos momentos vi algo de miedo en sus ojos... dios no entiendo cómo me meto en estas cosas...

¿¡Pero qué!? ¿De dónde ha salido ese portal!?

-Por aquí Phyria, confía en mí por favor, ¡Soy Zacharias, al amigo de Alfonse y Sharena!-dijo una misteriosa voz del portal... demasiada conveniencia del guion pero, no pienso quejarme.

Antes de que Verónica pudiera hacer algo, escape por el portal, salí justo donde estaban las ruinas y, por cómo se veían los demás, parecía que estaban tratando de abrir un portal hacia el mundo del despertar.

-¡Chicos!-grite llamando su atención, al menos pude regresar en una pieza gracias a la conveniencia de esta historia.

-¡Phyria!-gritaron todos animados al verme sana y salva, las primeras en arrojárseme encima fueron Fae y María.

-¡Qué alegría saber que estas bien!-dijo Alfonse animado y a la vez aliviado.

-¡Phyria!-dijo repentinamente llorosa Sharena antes de abrazarme, luego de que bajara a Fae y a María-¡Por un momento creímos que te perderíamos como Zacharias!-dijo Sharena llorando en mi pecho, yo comencé a acariciarle su cabeza tratando de ayudar a calmarla.

-¿¡Donde diablos estabas!?-pregunto Héctor entre aliviado y sorprendido.

-Bueno solo quede atrapada con Verónica quien intento matarme, nada serio-dije restándole importancia-Afortunadamente Zacharias me ayudo a escapar-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Zacharias fue quien te salvo! ¿¡Pero cómo!?-dijo Alfonse algo alterado.

-Podemos discutirlo en el castillo antes de que pase otra cosa-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Y créeme que por el honor de las Alas Blancas, no permitiremos que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo Palla en tono decidido y serio, sus hermanas se veían igual de determinadas que ella.

-¡No permitiré que esa niña mala te haga daño!-dijo Fae en tono fuerte y molesto...María, Olivia y Setsuna se veían tan molestas como ella por lo que casi me hace Verónica...

-Nadie secuestra a una de mis amigas y se va tan campante, la próxima vez, será personal-dijo Lyn en tono duro... los demás tenían un semblante igual de severo que ella...

-No soy partidaria de lastimar a los niños pero... si esa niña intenta tocarte aunque sea uno solo de tus cabellos, me asegurare de que termine su corta existencia-dijo Camilla en tono frio aunque aun manteniendo un semblante algo... ¿Tranquilo?...

...

...

...

Bien, ahora sí que estoy preocupada por la seguridad de Verónica... creo que lo mejor será no entrar al modo historia por una temporada, no necesito tener en mi conciencia la muerte de una niña por más desequilibrada o malvada que sea...


	38. Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra)

Serra aun no podía creer el terrible día que había tenido ayer, no le basto a Phyria con EXPLOTAR de esa manera a una flor tan delicada como ella, sino que también tuvo el descaro de caer en una trampa que por poco la mata, ¡Por Elimine! ¡Que esa mujer no había cambiado nada!

Luego del infarto que casi les provoco a todos cuando el portal se cerró, no solo tuvo el descaro de acercarse a ellos tranquilamente, ¡Encima actuó como si no hubiera sido nada que hubiera estado a punto de ser asesinada por esa chiquilla demente! Definitivamente sus delicados nervios de damisela no podían con todo esto.

Al menos tuvo la gentileza de darles el resto de la semana libre, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que pasaron, ahora si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por la falta de servidumbre, definitivamente este lugar sería mucho mas acorde a su noble cuna.

Aun no entendía como aparentemente después de reencarnar y llegar a una edad que evidentemente era la adultez, Phyria siguiera siendo esa chica descuidada que, a veces carecía de la capacidad de ver las consecuencias de las situaciones en las que se había metido, lo único que podía decir a su favor era que, aun conservaba ese buen corazón que tan bien recordaba.

Serra no pudo evitar suspirar algo cansada, luego de asear y dejar impecable su lujoso cuarto, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y, se preguntaba si aun quedaban en la cocina del castillo, algunos de los pastelillos de crema y fresas que había hecho Catria en la tarde, definitivamente debía esforzarse más para convencerla en que aceptara su oferta de convertirse en su cocinera personal.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando un muy conocido quejido resonó cerca de la sala de entrenamiento, no le costo mucho trabajo identificar de quien venía semejante alarido, ¿Acaso alguien tan grandiosa y elegante como ella, no podía por lo menos tener un día libre?

Suspirando resignada se acercó a la sala de entrenamiento, solo para encontrarse a un adolorido Héctor con uno de sus brazos contorsionado en un ángulo que ni siquiera lo creyó posible… ¿Cómo después de entrenar tanto tiempo con Lyn…? ¿¡Aun ese idiota no entendía que no debía arriesgarse demasiado con ella!?

-Adivino, ¿Otra vez mediste mal tu intento de rechazar un ataque de Lyn?-dijo Serra en tono aburrido mientras miraba a Héctor sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta… al parecer lo único que evitaba que llorara era su orgullo.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Héctor indignado-Solo… ¡Es una manera para hacer mi brazo más fuerte y flexible!-dijo Héctor tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía.

-¿Fortalecer tu brazo?-dijo Serra sin podérselo creer, definitivamente era la excusa más pobre y triste que le hubiera escuchado a Héctor en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él.

-¡Si! Estoy seguro de que no lo entenderías, son cosas de chicos duros-dijo Héctor con cierto orgullo, Serra ya había soportado suficiente.

Antes de que Héctor pudiera reaccionar Serra, tomo con cierta brusquedad el brazo lastimado de Héctor, este apenas pudo contener un alarido, pero para su vergüenza no fue capaz de contener las lagrimas provocadas por el dolor.

-Ven aquí chico duro, si no te curo eso te tendrán que cortar el brazo-dijo Serra mientras lo jalaba “gentilmente” de su brazo malo rumbo a su habitación, definitivamente después de esto le exigiría unas vacaciones a Phyria y a la tacaña de Anna.

Héctor no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que estuvo tan aterrado por su vida, ni siquiera enfrentarse al infame de Nergal y a su dragón, se comparaba con el terror que sentía de que esa loca, tuviera en sus manos su mal herido brazo, la próxima vez que entrenara con Lyn se aseguraría de tener a Lucius ahí o a María, lo que fuera con tal de no lidiar con la maniaca de Serra.

El recorrido hacia la habitación de Serra fue tortuosamente largo y doloroso para Héctor y, no le costo trabajo entender que Serra hacia eso para castigarlo por ser tan descuidado, sin duda se aseguraría de no volver a repetir el mismo error dos veces, luego de que Serra le advirtiera de manera siniestra que no a se atreviera a manchar nada de su habitación, Héctor se dio cuenta de que esto podía ponerse peor de lo que pensó, cuando limpio debidamente sus botas antes de entrar, no pudo evitar que se le cayera la boca de la sorpresa.

La habitación de Serra estaba extremadamente lujosa, contaba con candelabros, muebles, mesas, y sillas de alta gama, una enorme cama y hasta una chimenea imperial, ni siquiera en Ostia el marqués gozaba de semejante lujo… no quería ni imaginarse cuanto costaba todo esto… ni tampoco quería pensar mucho en el pobre diablo que tuvo que pagar todo eso…

Serra lo hizo sentarse en uno de sus lujosos sofás para atenderlo ¡Y por Elimine! Por más costosos que eran los gustos de Serra, no podía negar que el sofá era realmente cómodo, al menos por unos instantes le hizo olvidarse de la agonía que fue llegar aquí, para su sorpresa Serra tomo su brazo gentilmente antes de comenzar a curarlo con su bastón y, estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a Serra tan concentrada en algo que no fuera un lujo.

-Es increíble como puedes ser tan descuidado-dijo Serra con cierto reclamo-¿Cómo si no fuera bastante con que portes una arma maldita? ¡Encima haces estas cosas! ¡Juro por Elimine que no se que rayos tienes en la cabeza!-dijo Serra indignada aunque, a pesar de su irritación fue imposible para ella ocultar cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

-Sabes, nadie te obliga a que atiendas mis heridas-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, no estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos de Serra.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo hago porque me preocupó por ti!-dijo Serra en tono molesto, aunque no evito que sonara a la vez genuino.

Héctor se quedo estupefacto un rato tratando de procesar lo que le acaban de decir… ¿Serra…? ¿¡De verdad dijo lo que dijo!? Incrédulo miro a Serra solo para darse cuenta de que tenía su rostro mirando hacia otra dirección, haciendo lo posible de no encararlo, lo extraño era que haciendo eso así de sonrojada, por alguna razón Héctor la encontró bastante linda… realmente le estaba haciendo daño tantos golpes en la cabeza…

-¿Enserio te preocupas por mí?-dijo Héctor algo confundido y, sin saber realmente porque comenzó a sentir que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

-¡Qué grosero eres! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de alguien de semejante linaje como yo!? ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien tan noble y grandiosa como yo, se preocupe por ti!-dijo Serra en tono fuerte intentando sonar molesta aunque no lo consiguió.

Héctor estaba mas confundido que nunca, Serra era quizás la persona más rara que hubiera conocido en su vida, pero esto estaba entrando a otro nivel, lo peor de todo era que no comprendía porque pero por algún motivo, ese reclamo tan efusivo y ese sonrojo de Serra la hacia verse… linda… si, de alguna extraña manera se veía encantadora.

-Gracias-dijo Héctor en tono seguro y sonriéndole sinceramente, no sabía si era por los golpes o, pasar por ese portal había hecho que Serra cambiara en algo, pero por primera vez, estaba agradecido de que Serra lo atendiera.

-Bueno, alguien debe cubrirte las espaldas y, que mejor que la persona más talentosa y poderosa del mundo-dijo Serra tratando de sonar arrogante, haciendo que la sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchara más-Bueno ya estas listo así que deberías retirarte, yo tengo asuntos de noble que atender así que, necesito estar sola-dijo Serra en tono más calmado, al parecer tendría que esperar a calmarse, antes de ir por esos pastelillos.

Luego de salir de la habitación de Serra, Héctor se mantuvo reflexionando lo que había pasado en esos escasos momentos, al principio pensó que todo podría tratarse de un sueño, pero recordar el dolor de su brazo, le dejo claro que eso era imposible, además de alguna manera aun sentía vestigios de la magia de Serra en su brazo... ¿Desde cuándo la magia de Serra era tan... cálida?

No puedo evitar soltar una risa algo fuerte por ese pensamiento, ¿Desde cuándo ÉL pensaba de esa manera? Quizás el que había cambiado era él y no ella o tal vez ambos, la verdad Héctor no estaba muy seguro de nada en esos momentos.

Al final decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento y se dirigió a la cocina, si tenía suerte aun habría de esos deliciosos pastelillos que Catria había hecho en la tarde y, en el peor de los casos, si Setsuna asalto el lugar primero que él, aun podría robarle alguno de esos pastelillos y dulces que siempre tenía a la mano Phyria.


	39. Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 2

Con todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido el día de ayer, Camilla aun le costaba creer que este día fuera tan increíblemente agradable y pacífico, el sol brillaba cálidamente, las aves cantaban y había una fresca brisa que mantenía el ambiente simplemente perfecto... todo completamente opuesto al día anterior.

Ayer no solo atacaron sin tregua a muchos de los soldados de Askr, sino que también intentaron asesinar a su invocadora, realmente habían tenido demasiada suerte de que las cosas no pasaran a peor, en especial luego de que repentinamente el portal se cerrara, dejando a Phyria atrapada y a merced del enemigo… aun pensar en aquello le provocaba un fuerte malestar a Camilla.

Camilla se deshizo de esos pensamientos lo mejor que pudo, lo último que quería era verse preocupada cuando, se dirigía hacia la habitación de Phyria, al parecer nadie la había visto en el castillo desde la cena de anoche y, a pesar de que estaban seguros de que tras los muros del castillo no correría peligro, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir una cierta preocupación por su bienestar, quizás la experiencia había sido más dura para Phyria de lo que creyó.

Con sus objetivos claros, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Phyria y, sin pensarlo mucho dio unos suaves toques a la puerta, pasaron unos momentos sin recibir respuesta, por lo que esta vez decidido hacerlo más fuerte y, al no volver a obtener nada empezó a preocuparse, ¿Phyria realmente se encontraba bien?

-Disculpa Phyria, ¿Estas en tu habitación?-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo mientras tocaba con más fuerza, ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?

Paso otro lapso en el que Camilla realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mientras sus nervios no hacían más que crisparse, ¿Y si, envenenaron a Phyria mientras estaba encarando a la princesa Verónica? ¿O quizás usaron una poderosa maldición que, estaba matando lentamente a Phyria en estos momentos?... ¡No podía tomar ese riesgo!

-¡Phyria! ¡Ábreme! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-dijo Camilla desesperada y preocupada mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza, estaba pensando seriamente en ir por su hacha cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió, fue tan repentino que por poco Camilla se da de bruces contra el suelo, cuando por fin recupero el equilibrio, miro hacia el umbral de la puerta y, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por lo que vio.

Phyria estaba... bien... bueno no estaba precisamente presentable pero no se veía herida, los ojos de Phyria estaban prácticamente cerrados y, se notaba que no se había molestado en limpiarse las lagañas de ellos, su cabello... ¡Por el dragón de Nohr! Camilla juraba nunca haber visto un caso tan grave de "peinado de almohada" en su vida. 

La pijama de Phyria se veía más desordenada que de costumbre, la enorme blusa que usaba para dormir estaba un poco de lado dejando expuesto buena parte de su hombro, el short con el que dormía se veía relativamente más bajo de lo normal y por encima de todo eso, se notaba que Phyria no estaba del todo despierta...

-Oh Phyria-dijo Camilla componiéndose un poco de la primera impresión-Me alegra saber que estas bien-dijo Camilla en tono amable, sin obtener alguna respuesta de Phyria-¿No te molesta que pase verdad?-dijo Camilla aun en tono dulce, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Phyria se retiro de la puerta dándole el pase a Camilla.

En cuanto entro las sospechas de Camilla se confirmaron al ver la cama de Phyria completamente desordenada, había envoltorios de comida por todas partes, los cojines del sofá estaban dispersos y, también la ropa de Phyria estaba tirada en el suelo, la susodicha solo se limito a caer de sentón en el sofá mientras Camilla cerraba la puerta... ¿De verdad estuvo tanto tiempo dormida?

-Phyria cariño, ¿Mas o menos a qué horas te fuiste a dormir?-pregunto Camilla en tono amable y curioso, paso un lapso de silencio bastante largo antes de que Phyria se dignara a contestar.

-...Creo que... a las dos de la mañana-dijo Phyria en tono flojo aun desparramada en el sofá.

-¡Quieres decir que llevas dormida catorce horas!-dijo Camilla incrédula, ¿¡Cómo alguien podría dormir tanto!?

-Tranquila... mi record personal son diecisiete horas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña, aun no se había dignado en abrir los ojos.

-Antes no pensaron que estabas muerta-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro, y pensar que por un momento pensó que Phyria estaba en un grave peligro.

-Hubiera durado más, si mi mamá no hubiera destrabado la puerta y me hubiera despertado con lujo de violencia-dijo Phyria aun con aire risueño aunque algo dentro de Camilla le decía que no estaría despierta por mucho tiempo.

-De verdad eres increíble...-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro cansado, a veces no comprendía como Phyria, se encargaba que el misticismo que traía su presencia, lo mandara a pique cuando demostraba ser más mundana que cualquiera.

Decidió que lo mejor era darle una mano en el caos en el que estaba envuelto su habitación, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de lo que paso por la, negligencia cometida por el grupo, Camilla busco una de esas curiosas bolsas desechables de Phyria para comenzar a recoger la basura, para su fortuna recordaba en que cajón específicamente las tenía guardadas.

Comenzó a recolectar la mayoría de los envoltorios hasta que tuvo que agacharse para recoger los que estaban debajo de la mesa de centro, estaba tranquila haciendo su labor cuando escucho decir a Phyria un fuerte "¡Mierda!" se sobresalto tanto que golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa bastante fuerte, ignorando el dolor salió de ahí solo para encontrar a Phyria visiblemente agitada de pie y, con una de sus manos sosteniéndose la nariz, ¿Que le había sucedido?

-¿¡Que sucede Phyria!?-pregunto Camilla muy preocupada, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las pulsaciones que sentía en su cabeza.

-¡Nada!-grito Phyria repentinamente antes de moverse rápido a su baño, solo para resbalarse y darse contra la pared antes de caer al suelo de espaldas con la nariz sangrándole a borbotones, ¿¡Cómo a alguien podía sangrarle tanto la nariz por un simple golpe!?

-¡Tengo que ir por un curandero!-grito Camilla algo alterada mientras veía como el charco de sangre crecía rápidamente, ¡Esta no era la manera en como quería que fueran las cosas!

-¡Solo tráeme el papel higiénico del baño!-grito repentinamente Phyria tomándose la nariz mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡Pero...!-comenzó a decir Camilla antes de que Phyria lo interrumpiera con brusquedad.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!-grito Phyria desesperada, definitivamente Camilla ya presentía que iba a suceder algo cuando se dio cuenta de que el día había sido sospechosamente tranquilo para su gusto...

Luego de apoyar a Phyria en lo que pudo, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá intentando calmarse, Phyria fue muy gentil al darle algo para el dolor de cabeza pero, se pregunta si realmente un par de rollitos de papel en la nariz, serian suficientes para frenar el sangrado de Phyria, por el charco que limpiaron definitivamente había sido mucha...

-¿Segura que no quieres que llame a algún curandero?-dijo Camilla en tono algo preocupado.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito reposar un poco-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro... no había sido una de sus mejores mañanas... o tardes...

Camilla se limito a suspirar resignada, le molestaba esa parte testaruda de Phyria pero, quería creer que al menos sabia, medianamente lo que hacía, hubo un lapso de silencio en el que Camilla no sabía qué hacer, quizás debía tratar de iniciar algo de conversación para suavizar un poco el ambiente, estaba a punto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, Phyria se veía bastante roja y, hacia lo posible por mantener su mirada alta... ¿Ahora qué rayos le pasaba?

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-dijo Camilla bastante escéptica, había algo familiar en la mirada de Phyria aunque no estaba muy segura de que.

-Oye... Camilla-comenzó a decir Phyria ligeramente nerviosa-Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué estas llevando tu traje de batalla si les di el día libre?-dijo Phyria ligeramente más compuesta, como si la vista privilegiada que le dio Camilla cuando se metió debajo de su mesa no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora debía de lidiar con los encantos frontales de Camilla...

-Bueno, quería estar lista en caso de que pasara alguna contingencia-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, no entendiendo el porqué de la repentina pregunta.

-Siendo franca... nunca he creído que eso te proteja bien... estas algo expuesta en algunas partes-dijo Phyria tan tranquila como pudo, aunque el hecho era que estaba expuesta en las partes más distractoras y tentadoras para ella...

-Oh vaya, me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi Phyria-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa gentil-Pero debo decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, soy bastante capaz de defenderme en batalla y además, quién querría lastimarme esas partes expuestas-dijo Camilla en tono confianzudo y seductor, haciendo que Phyria se pusiera muy roja.

-Pues, un asesino con fetiche por los pechos, una mujer muy celosa de tus atributos, un gay celoso, un sádico sexual o un pervertido que solo quiera manosearte-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, lo que más le sorprendía a Camilla era que, Phyria lo pudiera decir con tal tranquilidad estando así de apenada...

Estaba a punto de cuestionarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante... una de las manos de Phyria parecía que estaba entumecida pero a la vez... como si intentara tomar algo, mientras la otra mano la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca con fuerza, como si la frenara para que no siguiera avanzando... no le costó mucho trabajo ver hacia donde se dirigía esa mano fugitiva.

Casi de inmediato encaro a Phyria demandando una explicación, mientras esta miraba hacia el otro lado quebrándose casi el cuello con tal de no encarar su mirada...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un fuerte grito desde afuera de la habitación, lo que asusto a ambas fue el hecho que el grito sonara tan fuerte que, atravesara las paredes a prueba de ruido de la habitación, ¿¡Acaso estaban bajo ataque!?

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A COMERSE TODOS LOS PASTELILLOS!-escucharon un grito casi gutural de Serra... esto no iba a acabar bien...

-Esa fue Serra... ¿Verdad?-dijo Camilla algo atónita, cada vez dudaba más de que esa mujer fuera una monja al servicio de una deidad benigna.

-No lo sé pero, hay que evitar que haya un baño de sangre-dijo Phyria muy preocupada, antes de salir corriendo fuera de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, lo que le sorprendió a Camilla fue el hecho de que Phyria se fuera sin intentar arreglarse un poco... o por lo menos con su arma en mano...

Camilla suspiro resignada antes de tomar el arma de Phyria para luego salir de su habitación, quizás debería llevar su hacha también, cuando se trataba de una complicación en la que estaba involucrada Lady Serra, uno debía estar preparado para lo peor.


	40. La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 1

Damas y caballeros, el siguiente especial de Halloween será publicado solo los miércoles y, cuya parte final será publicada el miércoles 31 de Octubre, espero que sea de su agrado.  
_________________________________________________________________

Quien diría que Anna se tomaría las molestia de organizar todo esto, es decir, rento una casa vieja y abandonada que, cualquiera juraría que estuviera embrujada, preparo un banquete con muchos tipos de comidas, dulces e incluso un ponche especial que no es de los de sobrecito, definitivamente quiere algo pero por ahora, ¡Hay que disfrutar esta fiesta de Halloween!

-¡La comandante se lucio!-dijo Sharena muy animada disfrazada de sirena... aun me sorprende que aceptara ponerse ese sostén de conchas para su disfraz... sin contar la cola de pez que hacía que le costara trabajo moverse...

-Así es, la comandante Anna de verdad se esforzó mucho este año-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa, afortunadamente la máscara que usaba para personificar al fantasma de la opera, solo cubría su ojo derecho.

-Aun sigo pensando que debe haber un truco en todo esto-dije soltando un suspiro mientras estaba sentada en un sofá bebiendo algo de ponche.

-Aun no entiendo del todo tu disfraz, ¿Eres algún tipo de quimera colorida?-me pregunto Camilla mientras se sentada a mi lado, Camilla estaba disfrazada como un vampiro sexy... ¿Porque tuvo que elegir algo que deja bien a la vista sus voluptuosos pechos y su cadera?...

-Ya se los dije, soy un alebrije, una criatura del folclore de mi tierra-dije en tono seguro, aunque técnicamente era un disfraz del alebrije que sale en la película de Coco, aunque sigo teniendo crédito por el disfraz porque hasta me teñí el pelo de azul fosforescente.

-A mí me gusta, tiene bonitos colores-dijo Fae animada mientras se acercaba a nosotras con un tazón lleno de dulces, Fae se disfrazo de un Jiang Shi y créanme que el disfraz le quedaba ¡Adorable!

-De todas maneras, siento que a esta fiesta le falta algo-dijo Sharena en tono pensativo.

-Qué tal si contamos unas historias de terror para ambientar más el lugar-dije tratando de sonar aterradora.

-¡Yo me anoto!-dijo Lyn animada acercándose emocionada junto con Florina, Lyn iba disfrazada de momia, mientras que Florina iba de fantasma.

-¡Nosotras también!-dijo animada Est mientras jalaba tanto a Catria y a Palla con el grupo, las tres decidieron disfrazarse de brujas, de hecho pensaría que se disfrazaron de las brujas de Macbeth de no ser que no conocen la historia.

-¿No creen que podrían espantar a las mas jóvenes del grupo?-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado, Lucius iba disfrazado de parca, básicamente con una gran túnica negra y una hoz de plástico.

-Y-yo tampoco soy muy fanática de esas cosas-dijo Olivia un poco asustada, Olivia iba disfrazada de Hada, con un vestido algo corto de rosa claro y un par de alas transparentes.

-Vamos Olivia, no estarás sola, te protegeremos todos-dijo María en tono seguro, María llevaba una botarga de lobo con una máscara que dejaba ver su rostro que, hacía que se viera tan linda como Fae.

-Yo te protegeré también... siempre y cuando no sea de un fantasma-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado, ella iba vestida de zombi, además de usar ropa rasgada, Olivia y Serra se ocuparon de maquillarla para que su piel se viera algo verde y dibujarle algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

-Por favor los fantasmas no existen-dijo Héctor en tono firme mientras se acercaba junto con Serra y Anna, Héctor iba disfrazado de minotauro, Anna de diablo obviamente y Serra de arpía... bueno nosotros le dijimos que era de "Reina de las aves" pero, será mejor no decirle la verdad o todos sufriremos...

-Pensaras lo contrario después de la historia que les contare-dije en tono aterrador mientras todos se acomodaban en la sala de la mansión.

-Oh por favor, como si pudieras contar algo realmente aterrador-dijo Serra en tono escéptico mientras se sentaba en uno de los recarga brazos del sofá donde estaba sentada y, comía un trozo de pastel.

-Al menos que lleve las palabras "Banca rota", no creo que puedas asustarme-dijo Anna en tono aburrido mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

-Todo a su momento Anna-dije en tono tranquilo y, cuando me asegure de que todos estaban acomodados y listos continúe-Esta historia se trata de una venganza desde el más allá, sobre una hermosa dama que, tardaba demasiado en arreglarse-dije tratando de sonar aterradora.

-Oh, te refieres a Camilla-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-Oh vaya, parece que seré la protagonista de esta historia-dijo Camilla en tono gustoso.

-Bien si todos están listos para gritar de terror, nuestra historia comienza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lo prometiste"

Eran muchas cosas que se esperaban en esta noche de Halloween, los más jóvenes esperaban conseguir tantos dulces como les fuera posible, los más grandes esperaban divertirse en la fiesta de disfraces del castillo, pero unos cuantos desafortunados tenía que esperar...

-¡Camilla ya terminaste de arreglarte!-dijo Phyria en tono algo irritado desde la puerta de la habitación de Camilla-¡Ya te vez demasiado hermosa para que te sigas arreglando!-dijo Phyria en tono cansado.

-Oh vaya, realmente me halaga escuchar esas palabras de tu parte Phyria, pero bien sabes, la perfección no debe ser presionada-dijo Camilla desde su habitación con aire coqueto.

-Está bien, luego no te quejes si no llegas a tiempo para llevar a Fae y a María a recoger dulces por el pueblo-dijo Phyria en tono cansado antes de retirarse, si Camilla quería alimentar más su vanidad, no sería ella quien se lo impediría.

Camilla soltó una suave risa al escuchar los pasos de Phyria alejándose de su habitación, parecía que todos estaban impacientes por ver el, encantador disfraz que había escogido, estaba segura de que a más de uno le encantaría, sin más y después de asegurarse de que su traje de vampiro estuviera en orden, decidió ir a su baño para una rápida revisada a su cabello antes de irse.

Ya en su baño privado, Camilla comenzó a cepillar sus sedosos cabellos, no podía permitirse lucir ligeramente desalineada en tan hermosa celebración, estaba terminando su tarea cuando un ruido capto su atención, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la llave de su tina estaba abierta.

Camilla miro con confusión su tina privada, estaba completamente segura de que no estaba abierta la llave cuando entro, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto Camilla movió la fina cortina de su bañera y cerro el agua, luego le pediría a Phyria si podía hacer algo con el sistema de agua del castillo.

Regreso a su tarea, asegurándose de darle los toques finales a su cabello, estaba por salir de su baño privado cuando nuevamente, volvió a escuchar el agua de su tina, con cierta molestia Camilla volvió a cerrar la llave, era increíble como la tubería pudiera fallar de esa forma, un fuerte golpe la hizo sobresaltarse algo nerviosa, al mirar hacia atrás noto que la puerta de su baño estaba cerrada, le parecía extraño ya que no había ninguna corriente de viento... quizás solo estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

Camilla suspiro antes de acercarse a la puerta, dispuesta a salir e ir a disfrutar la fiesta pero, cuando giro el picaporte de esta, noto que estaba trabada, Camilla rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba firmemente aseguraba ¿¡A que graciosos se le había ocurrido encerrarla!?

-¡Phyria! ¡Si esta es una broma por tardar tanto! ¡Te aseguro que no es nada graciosa!-dijo Camilla molesta, ¡No podía creer lo infantil que podía ser Phyria!

Estaba lista para patear la puerta cuando, algo en el espejo hizo que su aliento se congelara y su corazón se detuviera... en el espejo... justo al lado de su reflejo... había una niña de cabellos rubios mojados que cubrían su rostro... y que llevaba un camisón de color blanco...

Camilla sobresaltada, retrocedió chocando su espalda contrala puerta, no podía ser que ella... para su alivio y desconcierto frente a ella no había nada... ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar? ¿Qué sucedió para que volviera a recordarla a "ella"? ¿Acaso los errores de su pasado, estaban dispuestos a seguirla hasta aquí?

Repentinamente sin fuerzas Camilla cayo de sentón en el suelo mientras, su respiración se volvía más errática y sostenía su rostro con sus manos... no era su culpa... ¡Fue su madre la que la obligo a hacer eso! ¡Todos los niños harían lo que fuera con tal de ganarse el cariño de su madre! ¡Ella no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Ella no quería...! ¡No quería...!

Un fuerte golpe casi la aventó al suelo... algo había golpeado su puerta con fuerza... ¿Acaso habían venido a rescatarla?

-¿P-p-phyria?...-dijo Camilla temblorosa apenas encontrando su voz-¿H-h-hay alguien ahí...?-dijo Camilla tratando de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo apenas le respondía...  
¿Porque nadie le respondía?...

...

...

... Esto debía ser una broma... ¡Sí! ¡Una broma excepcionalmente cruel! ¡Pero una broma a fin de cuentas!...

¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma!

¡ESTO ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA!

Camilla soltó un grito de horror antes de golpear el espejo de su baño, mientras trozos de cristal mezclados con la sangre de Camilla caían en el lavamanos, aquellas palabras escritas en el espejo estaban grabadas a fuego dentro de la atormentada mente de Camilla...

...Aquellas palabras... escritas en sangre en el cristal del espejo de Camilla... decían claramente, "Me traicionaste"...

¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Esto sencillamente no estaba pasando! ¡Esto debía ser una ilusión! ¡Algo producto de sus destrozados nervios y una muy mala broma!...

¡Ella debía mantener la compostura! ¡Una princesa de Nohr no teme! ¡Una princesa de Nohr no cae ante la presión! ¡Una princesa de Nohr... !

-Camilla-

Aquella voz tan aterradoramente serena había dejado a Camilla paralizada... era aquella voz que escucho tanto tiempo en su infancia... era la voz que tantas alegrías le había traído cuando era una niña... y era la voz... que la había atormentado durante años en sus más oscuras pesadillas...

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando volvió a escuchar la llave de su tina...

... No... ¿Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando?... ¿Esto debía ser una pesadilla? ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Era la única explicación para...!

Sus atormentados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la llave de la tina se cerró provocando un estruendoso chirrido que detuvo por unos instantes su corazón, el incesante goteo de la llave no hacía más que destrozar los frágiles nervios de Camilla...

Cada agitada respiración hacia que su pecho le doliera más... no... ella no estaba allí... eso paso hace mucho tiempo... ya su mente había sido atormentada durante incontables noches, presa de la culpa y el arrepentimiento... ¿Porque ella... ? ¿Porque ella... ?

Un sonido terriblemente familiar acabo con la poca compostura que había mantenido... durante esos escasos segundos... Camilla escucho... el inconfundible sonido de alguien tratando de salir del agua...

En pánico, Camilla corrió como bien podía hacia la tina, prácticamente arrancando las telas de la cortina de su tina y...

...

Ahí estaba ella...

...Aquella niña de dorados cabellos largos...

... Con aquel camisón que hacia juego con el que usaba cuando era una niña...

... Luciendo su piel tan blanca como la nieve... con un tono enfermizo...  
...

...Recostada... 

... Como si estuviera...

...Dormida bajo el agua de la tina de Camilla...

Los demenciales gritos de Camilla resonaron en aquel espacio de horrores...

¡Ella nunca quiso hacer eso! 

¡Ella no quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto!

¡ELLA NO QUERÍA TRAICIONARLA! 

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió unos familiares, húmedos y frágiles brazos alrededor de su cintura...

-Tú lo prometiste-

Camilla contuvo el aliento mientras sentía como su corazón, latía dentro de su garganta...

-Tú me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas-

El cuerpo de Camilla no dejaba de temblar de puro horror mientras, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su atormentado rostro...

-Es hora... de que cumplas tu promesa-

En el vacio silencioso de la noche... el horrorizado grito de Camilla lleno aquella solitaria habitación...

...

...

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y Camilla no había bajado a la fiesta, era increíble como esa mujer cuidaba en exceso su apariencia, no es como si lo necesitara mucho en la humilde opinión de Phyria, luego de reclutar la ayuda de Alfonse y Sharena, se dirigieron a la habitación de Camilla, quizás algo le sucedió mientras llevaban a Fae y María a pedir dulces.

-¿Oye Camilla, te encuentras bien?-dijo Sharena tocando la puerta algo preocupada, solo para que los tres se dieran cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Con cierta cautela los tres entraron a la habitación de Camilla, esperando no importunarla demasiado, les sorprendió no verla en ninguna parte y, solo la audacia de Phyria les permitió buscarla en su baño que, tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando se aventuraron dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, Sharena lanzo un grito lleno de horror...

Aquel pequeño espacio estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, desde las paredes hasta el piso, aquellos bellos mosaicos blanquecinos habían sido mancillados por aquel profano liquido, donde se habían vuelto el lienzo de numerosos mensajes que decían "Siempre juntas"... ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar!?

Un instinto primordial hizo a Phyria lanzarse hacia la tina donde había algo cubierto por la tela de baño de la tina, cuando Phyria la quito de un jalón, apenas pudo contener un grito aterrado de lo que veía...

...En aquella tina... que rebosaba de sangre...estaba el cuerpo de Camilla... su cabeza apenas estaba asomada fuera de esa purulenta sustancia rojiza...

...

...Dejando a la vista su rostro...completamente desfigurado...

Mientras Alfonse, Phyria y Sharena trataban desesperadamente comprender lo que había sucedido, ninguno de los tres se percato de que, una pequeña figura infantil, con un camisón blanco cubierto de sangre cerraba lentamente la puerta...

Después de todo...

Ella estaba bastante dispuesta a "hacer" nuevos amigos...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y esa es mi historia-dije con una sonrisa alegre, al parecer más de uno estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para no ir al baño solos.

-Una historia de muy pésimo gusto-dijo Camilla en un marcado tono de disgusto, mientras Fae y María se abrazaban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello... espero no haberle atinado con alguna cosa turbia que hizo Camilla en esa guerra de concubinas que hubo en el castillo de Nohr...

-A-a-a-además C-c-camilla nunca haría algo como eso-dijo María sin dejar de temblar y chasquear los dientes... quizás me pase un poquito con la historia.

-V-v-vamos Phyria, n-n-no fue tan aterradora-dijo Est tratando de hacerse la valiente mientras abrazaba a Palla junto con Olivia.

-Un fantasma en el baño, ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?-dijo Catria en tono aburrido.

-Bueno quizás mi siguiente historia sea de tu agrado, tiene que ver con una jinete pegaso de pelo azul que, gusta de ser la aguafiestas-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡A-adelante! De seguro será una historia tan aburrida como la anterior-dijo Héctor tembloroso... mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Serra...

-Bien espero que hayan traído ropa interior de repuesto porque mi siguiente historia comienza con...


	41. Apoyo de amistad (Lyn/Phyria)

Luego de unos días agotadores, llenos de actividades y situaciones potencialmente mortales, Lyn estaba segura de que se había ganado el descanso de hoy, en especial luego de ser parte del equipo de contención de Serra cuando esta, entro en una rabieta debido a que descubrió en la cocina a Héctor y Setsuna, devorando todos los pastelillos que hizo Catria… definitivamente fue mucho más aterrador que cualquiera de las batallas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Afortunadamente Serra era en especial tranquila cuando se trataba de Florina y Lucius, por lo que después de dialogar con ella un rato lograron calmarla, aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar que Héctor y Phyria se llevaran la peor parte, al parecer había cosas que nunca cambiarían sin importar donde estuvieran.

Lyn se encontraba en una de las colinas cercanas al castillo de Askr, las nubes cubrían una buena parte del sol pero, el ambiente aun se sentía agradable, perfecto para recostarse en el pasto y contemplar el hermoso cielo azul, estaba relajándose cuando unos pasos la pusieron en alerta, al principio estaba preparada para defenderse de quien sea que se acercaba cuando, repentinamente esa presencia hablo.

-Parece que encontraste un buen punto donde descansar-dijo la voz en tono amable, Lyn la reconoció rápidamente como la voz de Phyria.

-Que puedo decir, soy casi una experta para encontrar estos lugares-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa tranquila antes de sentarse y mirar a Phyria.

Phyria vestía un pantalón azul al que ella denominaba “mezclilla”, una blusa holgada negra con un extraño símbolo de, una especie de ave roja con un grupo de tres triángulos formando uno más grande en la cabeza de ave, la verdad aun no entendía mucho la forma de vestir del mundo de donde provenía la reencarnación de Phyria.

Phyria se sentó a lado de ella en el pasto, parecía que también estaba buscaba algo de paz y, no la culpaba considerando los días tan pesados que, habían estado teniendo últimamente, paso un agradable momento de silencio hasta que Lyn decidió romper el hielo.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? No dudo de las habilidades de Lucius y María, pero ese golpe que te dio Serra con su bastón sonó bastante fuerte-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Pudo haberme ido peor-respondió Phyria soltando un suspiro-Al menos esa loca aun no le ha sacado filo a su bastón-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, estaba seriamente considerando quejarse con los diseñadores de juegos de RPG, definitivamente ese bastonazo debió de haber sido un nueve o diez de daño.

-Sera mejor que ni lo menciones o lo hará-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-Cuando tenga tendencias suicidas, quizás se lo sugiera-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-Oh por favor, hay maneras más clementes de quitarse la vida que esa-dijo Lyn con cierta sorpresa.

-Pero sigue siendo mejor que morir por los gritos de ella-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa segura.

-Eso no te lo discuto-dijo Lyn después de soltar una suave risa, le alegraba que esta Phyria no fuera tan diferente a la que estaba en su mundo.

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera suave mientras las dos amigas seguían sentadas en aquella colina, el sol seguía brillando, aunque con una intensidad que no incomodaba a ninguna de las dos, contemplaron el horizonte un rato apenas vislumbrando el pueblo más próximo al castillo, paso otro lapso de silencio antes de que una de las dos comenzara a hablar.

-De verdad este sitio es muy tranquilo-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si, perfecto para acurrucarse en el pasto con alguien especial, ¿Verdad?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé, pero a Florina la acapararon Fae y María-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro triste, esta era una de las desventajas del encantador y angelical carisma de Florina.

-¿Entonces te gustaría estar acostada mientras, la dulce Florina se acurruca en tu pecho mientras es arrullada por los cálidos latidos de tu corazón?-dijo Phyria con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues claro que…-comenzó a decir Lyn animada ante esa imagen idílica… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de confesar, lo peor de todo era que Phyria tenía una enorme sonrisa divertida-¡Phyria! ¡No me hagas decir esas cosas así nada más!-grito apenada antes de golpear a su amiga, mientras esta no paraba de reírse-¿Estás segura de que todo esto de la falta de recuerdos y ser una reencarnación es cierto?-dijo Lyn en tono indignado y algo roja.

-Claro que si-dijo Phyria un poco más compuesta-Pero oye, se reconocer cuando alguien tiene una chica especial cuando lo veo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Estoy segura de que no soy tan obvia-dijo Lyn con los brazos cruzados, había olvidado lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser Phyria.

-Sin contar lo celosa que te pones cuando otra persona acapara su atención-dijo Phyria en tono triunfal, en esos momentos Lyn de verdad lamentaba que en esta zona no hubiera una roca o algo de tierra dura para arrojársela.

-¿Segura que creciste algo? No parece realmente que hayas madurado-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-¡Cómo puedes decir algo como eso! ¡Yo la grande y poderosa Phyria, soy la persona más madura de este castillo!-dijo Phyria en tono orgulloso haciendo una gran imitación de Serra.

-¡Oh por Elimine! ¡Te ha contagiado Serra!-dijo Lyn en tono dramático, apenas pudiendo contener una risa.

-¡Si y ahora! ¡Te infectare con esta poderosa maldición y tú, me ayudaras a infectar a todo este reino!-dijo Phyria sonando como un villano sobre actuado.

-¡Atrás demonio! ¡No te ayudare en tus malignos planes!-dijo Lyn fingiendo estar en pánico mientras trataba de sostener las muñecas a Phyria para que no la “infectara” de ese terrible maleficio.

Al final las dos amigas comenzaron a carcajearse antes de acostarse en el pasto aun riéndose, definitivamente sentían que necesitaban algo como esto para sentirse más tranquilas, poco a poco sus risas se calmaron hasta quedar en silencio contemplando el hermoso cielo de Askr, sin duda aquellas batallas y guerras lidiadas se veían cada vez más lejanas en estos momentos, paso un largo rato en el que solo estaban recostadas mirando el cielo, Lyn por unos instantes olvido que no se encontraba contemplando el hermoso cielo de Sacae con una de sus amigas más cercanas…

-Esto es muy raro-comenzó a decir Lyn con aire reflexivo-Es decir… se supone que no eres la Phyria que conozco y aun así… es como si entre las dos no hubiera ninguna diferencia-dijo Lyn en tono algo bajo.

-Dímelo a mi-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú en mi vida y… ¡Dios! Hasta sigues las bromas estúpidas que hago como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-dijo Phyria con cierto aire sorprendido, mientras seguía viendo las nubes.

-Tú crees que… ¿Algún día entenderemos por qué pasa esto?-pregunto Lyn algo curiosa, Phyria reflexiono algunos segundos antes de decir.

-No estoy segura, quizás la respuesta que busquemos sea la cosa más tonta y rara que hayamos escuchado-dijo Phyria en tono seguro-Creo que, en lugar de perder el tiempo en eso, porque no simplemente disfrutamos estos momentos, quien sabe cuánto nos dure-dijo Phyria sin mucho interés, Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras, definitivamente era la Phyria que tanto estimaba.

-Sabes, es mi imaginación o, esa nube parece un perro al que le nació una flor del trasero-dijo Phyria señalando una de las nubes en el cielo.

-A mi me parece un pegaso con cara de perro-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-No… creo que es un ave picándole el trasero a un perro o algo así-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Creo que necesitas revisarte los ojos, ¿En qué rayos se parece eso a un ave?-dijo Lyn con cierta incredulidad.

-Bueno, si pegas esas partes de la nube a esta, tienes las alas del ave-dijo Phyria señalando el cielo, marcando a que nube se refería.

-Mmm… creo que tienes razón-dijo Lyn en tono reflexivo-… Oye esa parece una especie de sándwich de albóndigas-dijo Lyn señalando una nube.

-Claro que no, es una calavera-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-No espera, creo que es un caballo sobre una nube-dijo Lyn en tono animado.

-Mmm… ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Son dos osos chocando los cinco!-dijo Phyria animada.

-¡Lo veo! Confundí sus traseros con más trozos de nube-dijo Lyn sonriendo-Eso parece una gallina con bufanda-dijo señalando otra nube.

-Creo que parece más un pavo con sombrero de bruja-dijo Phyria un poco pensativa.

-No lo sé, no se ve tan gordo como debería ser uno-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-Pero lo que tú dices que es su bufanda, parece ese raro moco que tienen en la cara-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Mmm… puede que tengas razón-dijo Lyn no muy segura.

Sin más continuaron mencionado que les parecía cada nube, a veces eran cosas normales, otras veces eran cosas de lo más raras, pero de lo que estaban de acuerdo ambas era que, ese tiempo que estaban pasando juntas, de verdad sería uno de esos tantos momentos en sus vidas que, apreciarían y atesorarían por el resto de ellas.


	42. La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 2

"Redundancia"

Para ese punto Catria no estaba muy segura si toda esta fiesta hecha sin el consentimiento de la Comandante Anna era una buena idea, no podía negar que realmente quería participar en las festividades de la cosecha junto con sus hermanas y compañeros de batalla, pero arriesgarse a recibir una baja deshonrosa o un castigo militar por esto, realmente sentía que no valía la pena.

Al parecer por idea de Phyria, muchos de los elementos y decoraciones de la fiesta había sido ocultados en el segundo piso del castillo de Askr... la verdad una parte de ella sentía que estaba cooperando para pasar una especie de contrabando o realizar un acto ilícito... una lástima que prácticamente todos sus compañeros no lo vieran de la misma forma y, se mostraran deseosos de cooperar en esta cuestionable empresa...

Decidió ir junto con su hermana Palla al primer piso por la primera carga de objetos, al parecer mientras unos cuantos traían las cosas, otros tenían la vital misión de distraer a la Comandante Anna mientras, se hacían los preparativos de la fiesta... algo muy dentro de Catria le decía que las cosas acabarían realmente mal de alguna u otra forma...

-Vamos Catria, creí que estarías más animada porque formaríamos parte de las festividades-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable, mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde, estaban ocultos las decoraciones para la velada.

-Si... pero no de una manera ilícita-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro, aun no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ser parte de todo esto.

-Oh vamos Catria-dijo Palla en tono risueño-No es como si nos fueran a ejecutar por esto, además estamos bajo el resguardo de los príncipes de Askr y Phyria-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-¿Se supone que eso debería calmarme?-dijo Catria en tono cansado.

-Catria anímate un poco además, ya escuchaste a Phyria, si sigues con esa actitud, acabaras atrayendo a los espíritus malignos que se supone debemos espantar con esa fiesta-dijo Palla con una sonrisa y cierto aire divertido.

-Ha ha, muy graciosa Palla-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de sarcasmo-Solo es un tonto cuento de Phyria para que le ayudemos en esto-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Cuento o no estás advertida, pero si luego tienes miedo en la noche, puedes venir a dormir en mi cuarto-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Oh por favor!-dijo Catria algo irritada y avergonzada-Ya soy bastante mayor como para hacer esas cosas-dijo Catria aun algo roja.

-Cierto, a veces olvido que has dejado de ser esa pequeñita que se subía a mi cama asustada, abrazando fuertemente su peluche de pegaso, pidiéndome que la protegiera de los monstros-dijo Palla con una sonrisa alegre, recordando con alegría aquellos días con su pequeña y dulce Catria.

-¡Palla!-dijo Catria completamente roja de la vergüenza, ¡Como odiaba que su hermana le recordara eso cada vez que podía!

-Lo siento, es solo que extraño esos días cuando me veías como tu heroína-dijo Palla soltando un fingido suspiro triste, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Est o alguien del ejercito!-dijo Catria en tono de advertencia y aun roja, reconocería esa sonrisita de su hermana en cualquier parte y, eso solo significaban problemas para ella.

-Está bien pero no prometo nada, ¡Es que eras tan adorable de niña!-dijo Palla en tono alegre. 

-¡Termina con eso Palla!-dijo Catria roja soltándole un leve empujoncito a su hermana.

-¿¡Que te a ha pasado Catria!? ¿¡Cuando dejaste de ser esa adorable niña que me pedía que le bajara el jarrón de galletas!?-dijo Palla en tono dramático antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hermana.

-¡Palla!-dijo Catria soltando un chillido tratando de zafarse de su hermana, ¡Y era por esto que Catria a veces deseaba no tener hermanas!

Luego de que por fin se librara del abrazo de oso de su hermana mayor, ambas llegaron por fin a la habitación donde se suponía que estaban las cajas con los suministros que necesitaba, al abrir la rechinante puerta Catria, se dio cuenta de que esa habitación llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, había telarañas por todas parte, un penetrante olor a humedad las hizo toser a las dos, sin contar el polvo que había por todas partes... esperaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de guardar comida en este lugar.

-Definitivamente la Comandante Anna no se le ocurriría buscar aquí-dijo Palla antes de encender la lámpara de aceite que había traído.

-Luego vendré aquí a hacer una limpieza profunda, ¡Este lugar es un desastre!-dijo Catria en tono molesto.

-Tranquila Catria, se que te gusta mucho dejar las cosas limpias y ordenadas, pero dudo que usemos mucho esta área-dijo Palla encendiendo por fin la lámpara y en tono sereno.

-Aun así, no tiene nada de malo darle un poco de ayuda a nuestros anfitriones-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

Ahora con la luz de la linterna iluminándola, Catria era más consciente de los objetos que estaban en la abandonada habitación, tenía un tocador ornamentado aunque, se notaba que la madera fue dañada por la humedad, una enorme cama con pedestales y, una cortina algo rota ocupaba una de las esquinas del cuarto, había una cuantas cajoneras ornamentadas y, justo al frente de la cama, lo que parecían ser un montón de cajas cubiertas por una manta.

-Parece que por que dimos con el tesoro de este cuarto-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-No creo que deberías glorificar un montón de cajas con decoraciones-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

Luego de quitar la manta, ambas hermanas se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que hacer más de un viaje para bajar todas las cajas, quizás debieron de haber aceptado la ayuda de Est que, les ofreció cuando se dirigían al primer piso, luego de que cada quien tomara dos cajas, las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, al menos solo necesitarían un viaje más para llevar todo lo necesario.

Mientras se salían del pasillo lleno de habitaciones, Catria no pudo evitar analizar mejor su área, el pasillo no solo tenía un mínimo de cuatro habitaciones por lado, sino que también tenía hermosas pinturas con paisajes en las paredes, algunas mesas bellamente decoradas y, lo que le dio la impresión de que eran finos jarrones, una lástima que este lugar se estuviera desaprovechando tanto.

-¿Me pregunto porque dejaron este lugar tan abandonado?-dijo Catria con genuina curiosidad, era un desperdicio desaprovechar tan bella área.  
-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Palla en tono pensativo-Escuche rumores de que este lugar está lleno de espíritus oscuros, dispuestos a atormentar a los débiles de corazón-dijo Palla tratando de hacer un tono espectral.

-Estoy hablando enserio Palla-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué? Podría ser una razón-dijo Palla en tono algo inocente.

-Solo acabemos pronto con esto-dijo Catria con cierto malhumor.

La sala del piso al igual que el pasillo, estaba bellamente decorada por muebles finos, aunque algo polvosos, una chimenea que tenía la apariencia de no haber sido usada por mucho tiempo y una pintura sobre esta de, una hermosa doncella arrodillada frente a un manantial, rodeada de una escena idílica de la belleza de la naturaleza, sin dudas debía luego hablar con los príncipes de Askr para, intentar rescatar esta área.

Sin perder tiempo las dos se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar por ellas, Catria por alguna razón sentía que el recorrido estaba comenzando a ser más largo de lo que recordaba... quizás era porque iba unos pasos atrás de Palla, hubo un punto en que la perdió de vista en el trayecto pero, supuso que su hermana decidió apurar el paso, cuando alcanzo el final de la escalera, Catria quedo muda al darse cuenta de algo importante...

Esta no era la planta baja... de hecho al bajar lo primero que debía de haber visto además de Palla, era el altar del castillo, junto con el pedestal de Feh... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

Catria avanzo por el lugar hasta que después de llegar a una especie de sala, quedo con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de donde estaba...

... Por motivos que genuinamente desconocía ella se encontraba de regreso en el primer piso...

...¿Qué rayos había sucedido?... ¡Ella había bajado por las escaleras! ¡No tenía ningún sentido que regresara al primer piso de donde bajo!... ¿¡Y donde se encontraba su hermana!?  
Catria dejo las cajas en la mesa de centro de la habitación, dispuesta a averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando un chirrido la preocupo, al parecer aquel chirrido había venido de la mesa y después de examinarla Catria se desconcertó al ver la razón del chirrido.

Todo indicaba que las patas de la mesa estaban muy desgastadas, el detalle era que recordaba que la mesa, no se encontraba en ese estado cuando la reviso la primera vez, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de sutiles cambios en el lugar, la chimenea se veía un poco más deteriorada, el cuadro parecía bien pero... había algo diferente en el... Catria estaba casi segura de que los colores de ese cuadro se veían más... vivos cuando lo reviso antes de bajar...

Los demás muebles de a sala se veían un poco más deteriorados e incluso la tela de los sofás se veía mas desgastada de lo que recordaba... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?... Catria estaba tratando de entender que pasaba cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo.

-¿Palla... estas ahí?-dijo Catria un poco insegura, debía mantener la compostura.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta decidió investigar por su cuenta, mientras atravesaba el pasillo comenzó a notar más sutiles cambios en el lugar, las paredes parecían algo maltratadas, los muebles estaban llenos de telarañas que no tenía cuando llego al pasillo con Palla y... como si fuera poco los colores de los cuadros y jarrones se veían muy opacos... quizás esto solo era un efecto causado por la oscuridad del lugar...

Sus pasos la llevaron instintivamente hacia la puerta donde había recogido las cajas, apenas había colocado su mano en el picaporte cuando, un suave murmullo comenzó a sonar desde la puerta, poco a poco el murmullo se volvo más claro en el silencioso pasillo... al parecer alguien estaba llorando ahí adentro pero... por alguna razón... aquel llanto le pareció extrañamente familiar...

Catria no estaba segura de cómo proceder, ¿Que hacia alguien aquí llorando? Por lo que le constaba, Palla y ella habían sido las únicas que habían subido a este piso... algo estaba sucediendo aquí y lo averiguaría costara lo que le costara.

Con renovado interés Catria, abrió la puerta de manera delicada mientras observaba con precaución la zona, para su sorpresa la habitación se veía muy diferente, las telarañas parecían que se habían duplicado, los muebles estaban más deteriorados y... el penetrante aroma a humedad... había sido substituido por uno que asusto a Catria... no podía ser que...

Su atención pronto fue desviada hacia la cama... ya que encima de esta... estaba sentada lo que parecía ser una niña... cubierta por las cortinas rasgadas de la cama...  
Catria no sabía si agradecer o maldecir el hecho de que Palla hubiera dejado su lámpara de aceite en la habitación... porque encontrar aquella pequeña figura sin duda estaba destrozando sus nervios...

Aquel llanto que escucho antes ya no estaba presente, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por una risa algo burlona y... siniestra... había algo en esa risa que puso en alerta a Catria, pese a que todo su cuerpo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí, Catria mantuvo su valor y, acercándose de manera firme a la niña, tomo la vieja cortina y la retiro de un solo jalón... solo para arrepentirse inmediatamente...

...

... Bajo la cortina... estaba una versión más joven de su hermana Palla pero... con un aspecto que Catria, tuvo que cubrirse su boca con su mano para contener un grito...

Era una versión casi cadavérica de su hermana, su pequeño y pálido cuerpo estaba tan extremadamente delgado que la piel estaba prácticamente sobre sus huesos, llevaba un camisón blanco como el que usaban para dormir cuando eran niñas, su cabello estaba largo y muy deslucido, su rostro... estaba no solo absorbido, sino que también parecía que le faltaba parte de la piel de su boca, dejando expuesto sus dientes...

...

Pero lo que hizo que Catria casi gritara de terror... fue ver las cuencas de los ojos de su hermana completamente vacías y... a pesar de eso la intensidad de su mirada le estaba perforando como si una lanza atravesara su pecho...

-Oh Catria-dijo aquella niña en un tono forzado mientras, su cuerpo se movía de manera algo errática-Así que tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿Verdad?-dijo aquella versión de Palla en tono bajo mientras se ponía de pie.

Catria tenía unas horribles ganas de gritar y salir de ahí pero, por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía y, aquella repugnante imitación de su hermana estaba cada vez más cerca...

-No te preocupes mi amada hermana-dijo aquel ser ya estando frente a Catria, llenando su olfato con un olor a cadáver y podredumbre-Sabes que yo... siempre te cuidare-dijo esa imitación soltando una risa oxidada y siniestra mientras, su delgada y fría mano se acercaba al rostro de Catria.

Sin saber realmente como, Catria logro empujarla antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación del horror, ¡Qué demonios había sido eso! ¡Qué sucedía en este infernal piso! Catria corrió sin detenerse apenas siendo consciente de que estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando creyó que por fin había llegado a la seguridad de la planta baja, choco contra algo que la mando al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Catria! ¡Y luego me regañas por correr en los pasillo!-escucho repentinamente la voz de Est.

-E-e-est-dijo Catria en tono nervioso desde el suelo.

-¿Que te sucede Catria? ¿No me digas que te da miedo estar sola aquí?-dijo Est en tono burlón mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡N-no seas ridícula!-dijo Catria indignada mientras se ponía de pie molesta.

-Tranquila solo jugaba contigo-dijo Est sonriendo antes de ponerse pie-¡Date prisa, ya está por comenzar la fiesta, solo faltan tus cajas y tú!-dijo Est en tono animado.

-Voy en un momento-dijo Catria tratando de sonar tranquila... quizás... todo lo que vio había sido un invento de su imaginación...

-No te preocupes, deja a tu fuerte y hermosa hermana menor encargarse de esas cajas-dijo Est en tono alegre antes de tomar las cajas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-No eres ni una cosa ni otra... y yo soy perfectamente capaz de llevarme esas cajas-dijo Catria en tono severo.

-No, ahora por malvada yo me las llevare-dijo Est haciendo un puchero, antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Oye no corras en las escaleras!-dijo Catria en tono preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era que Est se rompiera una pierna.

Catria suspiro resignada antes de seguir a su hermana, sin duda después de esto bebería un té para calmar sus nervios, mientras bajaba las escaleras, una sensación de pesadumbre comenzó a invadirla... quizás solo era su tonta imaginación de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar Catria se espanto al darse cuenta de que nuevamente, seguía atrapada en el primer piso y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, los cambios en el piso se veían cada vez peor.

Los sofás estaban rasgados y viejos, la mesa estaba con las patas rotas, la chimenea estaba llena de hongos y telarañas, y el cuadro... Catria empalidezco al ver que aquel bello bosque que estaba pintado, no era más que un bosque en completa decadencia mientras que lo que fue una bella doncella, ahora era un mujer de aspecto demacrado arrodillada frente un manantial oscuro...

Estaba preparándose para correr cuando un ruido en el pasillo la alerto, lo único que hizo que Catria se acercara a ese lugar de pesadilla, fue ver a su hermana Est parada en medio de este... ¿Qué era lo que estaba captando tanto la atención de su hermana?

Una parte de ella quería salir huyendo de ahí pero... no podía dejar a su hermana sola a merced de quien sabe que ser profano e infecto, que reptaba a voluntad en este siniestro piso, tragando sonoramente saliva y, llevando un atizador de la chimenea en su mano, Catria se acerco de manera cautelosa hacia su hermana, debía salir de ahí con ella inmediatamente.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, Catria noto como el pasillo no solo era más siniestro, sino que los muebles estaban rotos, las vasijas destrozadas dejando fragmentos de cerámica por todo el piso y, las pinturas de paisajes ahora, eran más que bosques malditos sacado de las más funestas pesadillas de un pintor demente, cuando por fin llego junto a su hermana, pronto noto lo que había captado la atención de Est, cuando por fin lo identifico, Catria soltó un grito de puro horror...

...

...En la pared... a menos de un metro de ellas... estaba clavado el rostro de Est, tal parecía que alguien se lo hubiera arrancado con una precisión tal que, logro hacer una grotesca y malsana mascara de su amada hermana menor...

... Luego Est volteo a mirarla...

... Donde debía estar su rostro ahora... no habian más que girones de carne y piel podrida... sus ojos se veían de un color verdoso malsano que... apenas se mantenían en sus cuencas...

...

...

... Incluso los dientes de su retorcida sonrisa se veían podridos... rotos... cubiertos de una sangre infecta al igual que su rostro y gran parte de su ropa... 

...

...

...

-Catria-dijo aquella Est en un tono gutural... deforme... como si le hubieran arrancado parte de sus cuerdas bocales-¿Crees que ahora soy bonita?-dijo en un tono demencial mientras su cabeza se movía de lado... provocando que uno de sus ojos se callera... liberando un aroma indescriptiblemente fétido en el pasillo...

Catria grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de correr de aquel demencial corredor.

¡QUE ESTABA PASANDO! ¡PORQUE NO PODIA SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR LLENO DE INDESCRIPTIBLES HORRORES!

Cuanto más trataba de bajar, Catria solo regresaba a un primer piso peor que el anterior, pronto el lugar comenzó a caer en una decadencia que no hacía más que mellar la cordura de Catria, las paredes se hacían más vieja hasta que en algún punto se llenaron de sangre, los muebles junto con la chimenea estaban destruidos pero con manchas sanguinolentas y... algunos huesos y órganos putrefactos sobre ellos y...

... Aquella bella pintura... ahora era una visión del infierno sobre la tierra donde, podía ver incontables cuerpos en una tierra muerta bañada en sangre y... justo en un colosal rio de sangre... se encontraba la doncella de pie... ahora con sus ropas manchadas de sangre... con una cabeza podrida en su mano a la cual, se le veía parte de los huesos del cuello... sonriendo con su demacrado y esquelético rostro...

...Mirándola...

... Con aquellas cuencas vacías de las cuales caían un liquido purulento y negro...

...

...

... Observándola con una sed de sangre que Catria nunca había visto en su vida...

...

...Diciéndole...

... Que ella era la siguiente...

...

...

...Era demasiado... Catria no tenía ni idea de cómo llego a ese infierno... pero... haría lo que fuera por salir de el...

Guiada por un enloquecedor miedo, Catria tomo el atizador tratando de clavárselo en el corazón, solo para que este se disolviera en un liquido ponzoñoso en su mano...

Catria volvió a gritar antes de volver a intentar escapar de aquella maligna cámara subiendo al segundo piso, solo para regresar y empeorar más el estado del primer piso...

...Ahora la maligna mujer del cuadro daba la impresión de que estaba tratado de salir de este...

...

...Lista para tomar la vida de Catria de la manera más horrenda que le fuera posible... 

¡Ya no podía más!

En un último desesperado intento de Catria para escapar, trato de lanzarse por la ventana, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar... algo la sujeto fuertemente de su cintura y hombros... algo frio y... con un olor simplemente espantoso...

Miro hacia atrás con pánico...

Solo para encontrarse...

Con los deformes rostros de sus hermanas... sosteniéndola con una fuerza sobre humana...

-¿No lo recuerdas Catria?, le prometí a mamá y a papá que te cuidaría-dijo aquella desfigurada figura de Palla sosteniéndola con fuerza... Catria no dejaba de llorar de puro pavor...

-Además, las hermanas siempre deben quererse y cuidarse las unas a las otras-dijo aquella Est, ahora sin ojos en sus cuencas pero... derramando el mismo infecto liquido de sus ojos como la pintura...

-Y nosotras... te queremos mucho Catria...-dijeron al unisonó las dos espeluznantes criaturas mientras clavaban sus uñas en Catria...

Mientras aquellas dos figuras no dejaban de decir que la amaban en un tono gutural e inhumano, unos pasos hicieron que Catria empeoraran su llanto...

...

Pues dirigiéndose hacia ellas... en un tortuoso paso lento...

Estaba aquella doncella del cuadro...

...Sonriendo...

...Con el atizador en la mano...

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien, ¿Que les pareció esta historia? Espero que les haya gustado mi improvisada historia de terror-dije en tono alegre y con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Deberías estar encerrada en un manicomio!-me dijo Palla furiosa mientras, era abrazada por una llorosa Catria, Est y Olivia... ups, creo que me volví a pasar un poquito otra vez.

-¡Tenias que arrancarme la cara en tu historia y dejármela de esa forma!-grito Est asustada y llorosa.

-¿¡Como demonios se te ocurrió usar a MIS hermanas así!?-dijo Catria indignada y llorosa... 

-Oye, te he escuchado un par de veces quejarte de tus hermanas, esto te enseñara a apreciarlas más-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Eres una imbécil!-dijo Catria enojada.

-Phyria... realmente estamos comenzando a dudar de tu cordura-dijo Camilla en un marcado tono molesto mientras, Fae y María lloraban en su regazo, lamentando lo que les paso a las hermanas pegaso en mi historia...

-Se supone que son historias de terror, no historias con finales felices-dije con cierto fastidio, ahora tengo problemas psicológicos por hacer una historia de mal gusto...

-¡Acéptalo Phyria, te pasaste con esa historia!-dijo Lyn en tono fuerte y molesto mientras, abrazaba a una temblorosa Florina.

Dando un vistazo en el lugar me di cuenta de que realmente me había pasado, Alfonse y Sharena estaban abrazado a Anna, Lucius no dejaba de temblar e incluso Héctor estaba abrazado a Serra como si su vida dependiera de ello... quizás si requiera ir a ver a la Anna psicóloga después de todo...

-Está bien, lo siento-dije en tono algo preocupado-Prometo que mi siguiente historia será muchísimo más relajada y con algo cómico-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Como si te fuéramos a creer!-dijo Serra molesta.

-¡Lo juro!-dije en tono decidido-Sino es así, les daré total autorización de que se desquiten conmigo de la manera que quieran... bueno excepto de esa que no puedo decir en voz alta-dije en tono pensativo.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que no aterres más a las pequeñas-dijo Lyn con cierto aire demandante.

-Bien, esta historia comienza en un lugar...


	43. Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Phyria)

Con todas las actividades que habían tenido en estas últimas semanas, Olivia apenas se había permitido practicar algunas danzas en sus ratos libres, no era como si Phyria no les diera una amplia cantidad de tiempo libre después de todo el entrenamiento que hacían, el detalle radicaba en que desde que se unió junto con el señor Lucius y Florina a cuidar a los más jóvenes del grupo, una buena parte de su tiempo se había gastado, en especial evitando que Sharena y Setsuna se metieran en problemas.

Aunque a veces esas actividades se llevaban gran parte de su día, no podía negar que realmente disfrutaba la compañía de todos ellos, en especial la de Florina ya que, con el tiempo ambas se dieron cuenta de que compartían el mismo problema y, era agradable conversar con alguien que podían entender perfectamente su situación.

Aprovechando el buen clima y que, aparentemente las hermanas pegaso del grupo no estaban practicando maniobras con sus monturas cerca del castillo, decidió aprovechar el buen tiempo para practicar un poco al aire libre, después de todo el día estaba especialmente hermoso como para quedarse encerrado dentro del castillo.

Mientras tarareaba una de sus melodías favoritas, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se movía al compás de tan familiar sonata, definitivamente necesitaba volver a estar en contacto con la actividad que tanto le apasionaba, estaba tan inmersa en eso que luego de que termino, le tomo algo de tiempo escuchar unos aplausos.

Olivia empalideció al notar quien estaba ahí con ella, al parecer el lugar que había escogida no era del todo secreto, porque frente a ella estaba Phyria quien, aplaudía animadamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

-Espectacular danza como siempre Olivia-dijo Phyria en tono muy animado, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el gran talento de Olivia.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Olivia con todas sus fuerzas, antes de huir siendo lo más cercano a un caldera humeante, pero para su mala suerte ni siquiera alcanzo a dar dos pasos antes de caer con fuerza en el pasto ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!

-¿¡Olivia te encuentras bien!?-dijo Phyria asustada mientras la ayudaba a levantarla, solo ella era lo bastante estúpida para olvidar que, Olivia era muy tímida con estas cosas.  
Olivia no estaba segura de que era lo que más le avergonzaba, el hecho de que la hubieran visto bailar, o el deplorable espectáculo que le dio a Phyria cuando intento huir, ¡No seria capaz de mirarla a la cara nunca más!

-Sabes…-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Que te parece si checo que no te hayas torcido nada en mi cuarto, no creo que quieras que le demos explicaciones a Lucius, María o a Serra-dijo Phyria tratando de calmar a Olivia, esta solo se limito a asentir con la mirada baja, esto le parecería increíblemente tierno a Phyria... de no ser que Olivia parecía más como un perrito al que le habían pateado y regañado…

Luego de recorrer los pasillos del castillo con un sigilo digno de un habilidoso ladrón, Olivia y Phyria por fin habían llegado a la habitación de esta última, Olivia algo incomoda tuvo que sentarse en el sofá mientras Phyria verificaba que no tuviera nada torcido, para su sorpresa Phyria se movía casi tan bien como lo harían Lucius, María o Serra, cuando le pregunto respecto al tema ella, solo le respondió que había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios cuando aún estudiaba, esto le hizo preguntarse seriamente si Phyria no era alguna especie de erudito en su mundo, solo eso explicaría porque parecía tener conocimientos sobre tantos temas variados.

Cuando termino de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, Phyria fue a su cocina privada a prepara algo, para su sorpresa regreso con un par de tazas de té y unas galletas, Olivia acepto con una sonrisa algo tímida la taza y, al probar el té se sorprendió notar un dulzor a miel en este, ¿Cómo sabia Phyria que a ella le gustaba el té con miel?

-Es un té que sirve para calmar los nervios, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-le pregunto Phyria en tono curioso antes de tomar su taza.

-Si, muchas gracias Phyria-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa amable-¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba el té con miel?-pregunto algo curiosa aunque ligeramente apenada.

-Bueno, siempre veo que te cuesta trabajo pedir el bote de miel cuando, Héctor, Serra y Setsuna se pelean por el para su té, supuse que a ti también te gustaba con miel-dijo Phyria en tono sereno antes de darle un sorbo al suyo.

Sin poderlo evitar, Olivia comenzó a ponerse bastante roja, no tenía ni idea de que se viera tan obvia en esos momentos, decidió tratar de calmarse y, disimular su bochorno bebiendo más té, al menos el té estaba lo bastante bueno para distraerla de esos pensamientos por un rato.

-Escucha Olivia, lamento si te asuste, debí ser más considerada con tus sentimientos-dijo Phyria algo apenada.

-¡N-n-no Phyria!-dijo Olivia algo alterada-Yo no debería haber reaccionado así-dijo Olivia algo tímida.

-Aun así, debí de tener más cuidado, se supone que como su “líder” debo apoyarlos, no molestarlos-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, y esta era su metida de pata menos problemática que había tenido desde que llego aquí.

-No fue tu culpa Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono algo afligido-Yo soy la responsable por ser tan cobarde…-dijo Olivia en tono cabizbajo, ahora su indecisa forma de ser le estaba provocando problemas a su compañera…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijo Phyria bastante sorprendida-¡Mierda Olivia! Te he visto pelear Y bailar en el campo de batalla como nadie, incluso en esos infernales pisos nueve y diez de la torre de practica-dijo Phyria sin creerse como Olivia se menospreciaba tanto.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Phyria deja de estar exagerando!-dijo Olivia soltando un chillido completamente roja mientras se cubría la cara, no entendía porque Phyria perdía su tiempo en decir cosas que no eran ciertas.

-¡Te lo juro!-dijo Phyria en tono firme-Nadie de aquí podría hacer lo que tú haces, ni yo podría y eso que se algunos pasos de baile-dijo Phyria en tono seguro… aunque bailar seria una de las ultimas cosas que haría en el campo de combate, al menos claro que fuera una unidad bailarina.

Olivia seguía ensimismada en su pena cuando algo en las palabras de Phyria captaron por completo su atención, obligándola a mirarla casi de inmediato.

-Phyria… ¿Tu sabes bailar?-dijo Olivia entre incrédula y esperanzada.

-Si, mi mejor amiga me enseño a bailar algunos bailes en pareja entre otras cosas para concursos-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al tema, la desgraciada de su mejor amiga encontró un excelente chantaje como para obligarla a aprender esas cosas voluntariamente-obligada…

-¡Por favor muéstrame uno de tus bailes!-dijo Olivia olvidando completamente su vergüenza y tomando las manos de Phyria-Siempre estoy interesada en aprender nuevos bailes, ¡Por favor muéstreme algunos bailes de su mundo!-dijo Olivia con una determinación y firmeza que Phyria no había visto antes, prácticamente podía ver fuego en su mirada.

-… Esta bien, pero más te vale que no te rías-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro resignado, como detestaba que no pudiera decirle que no a una chica linda…

Mientras Phyria colocaba la canción que necesitaba y, buscaba un sombrero que dijo que era necesario para este baile, Olivia apenas podía contener su emoción mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, ¡Esta seria la primera vez que vería un baile único y, más le valía aprender todo lo que pudiera de este!

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar de uno de los artefactos de Phyria y esta comenzó a bailar, Olivia no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, esos giros sobre su eje, la forma en cómo se movían sus piernas y brazos sincronizándose mientras jugaba con su sombrero, sin contar la forma en la que se inclinaba sin perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo y, aquellos movimientos que representaban la audacia de un ladrón dejaron a Olivia anonadada, ¡Tenía que aprender a bailar así!

Al terminar la música Phyria tomo un respiro sorprendiéndose de haberlo hecho bien, al parecer algunos traumas no los bloquea tan fácilmente el cuerpo, para cuando acordó Olivia no solo había dejado de aplaudir, sino que se acerco tanto que invadió su especio personal… quien diría que Olivia podía comportarse así.

-¡Por favor enséñame todo lo que sabes!-dijo Olivia en tono fuerte y de súplica.

-No lo sé, no soy una experta y es bastante obvio que estoy bastante lejos del talento que tu tienes-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, era como si un artista renombrado le pidiera tutela a un vagabundo moribundo en un parque…

-¡Por favor te lo suplico! ¡Nunca había visto un baile así y…! ¡De verdad quiero aprender todo lo posible para ser mejor bailarina!-dijo Olivia con cierta emoción en su voz.  
Phyria no pudo evitar maldecirse internamente, en especial porque su vista cada vez se desviaba más hacia los pechos de Olivia en lugar de tenerla puesta en su cara, volvió a maldecir su traicionera mente que le recordó que esto, le daría la oportunidad de deleitarse con las finas curvas de Olivia en movimiento… Phyria estuvo a nada de darse un golpe en la cabeza por eso…

-Esta bien pero, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde podamos practicar-dijo Phyria algo sonrojada, maldiciendo a sus estúpidas hormonas por alborotarla.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Olivia agradecida mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Phyria, ¡Definitivamente luego haría algo para compensar toda la generosidad de Phyria!

Mientras Phyria sentía como los pechos de Olivia descansaban en su brazo debido al abrazo, no pudo evitar sentir la terrible necesidad de meter su cabeza en el congelador de su refrigerador… y quizás abrir y cerrar con fuerza la puerta de este con su cabeza dentro… hasta que por fin le rompiera el cuello…


	44. La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 3

"No me atraparan"

Después de un largo día de trabajo y, tener que lidiar con las ridículas peticiones de Serra por su "heroico y vital servicio", Anna decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente por un día y que lo mejor, era pasar una buena noche de descanso en su pequeña pero muy acogedor hogar, incluso una comandante tan capaz y responsable como ella, tenía derecho a tener su propio casa.

Luego de caminar por la senda de roca que llevaba hacia su humilde morada y, asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, Anna se aproximaba a su casa cuando vio la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien en su hermosa casa, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver que algunas de sus masetas del frente de su casa estaban rotas.

También la luz del pórtico de su entrada no estaba encendida, algo raro considerando que tenía un sistema para que se encendiera automáticamente, su jardín parecía estar bien pero... algo muy dentro de ella le decía que alguien o algo, había estado merodeando por ahí recientemente.

Cualquiera pensaría que algún mapache o los hijos de algún vecino, fueron los responsables de tal acto pero, primeramente Anna no tenía vecinos, se esforzó en construir su morada en el lugar más lejano que pudo para disfrutar de ciertos privilegio que, no podía revelar en el arcaico reino de Askr.

Su otro sospechoso parecía más fiable pero, Anna tenía una buena cantidad de trampas anti-mapaches por los terrenos de su casa sin contar de que, regularmente esas alimañas iban tras sus contenedores de basura, no sus masetas... quizás simplemente estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

Para calmar sus gastados nervios Anna, decidió checar la puerta trasera para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver no solo la puerta abierta, sino que también parecía que alguien la había forzado usando algún tipo de palanca para abrirla... esto no era nada bueno.

Tomando firmemente su hacha y, una linterna de mano de su cobertizo, Anna se interno por la puerta trasera de su casa que, daba directamente hacia la cocina, para su sorpresa su cocina no estaba desordenada, sus electrodomésticos estaban en su lugar, las mesa y sillas de su comedor no parecían movidas e incluso su tazón con cacahuates parecía intacto, quizás el perpetrador estaba buscando algo más que su comida.

Eso tenso y enfureció a Anna a partes iguales, ese bastardo estaba tratando de llevarse SU dinero que, tanto trabajo honesto le había costado tener, sea quien fuera ese infeliz, se aseguraría de hacerlo pedazos con su hacha.

Se interno de manera cautelosa por la cocina hasta llegar a su sala, lo primero que noto era que los muebles estaban desacomodados e incluso uno de sus libreros estaba volteado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscaba ese ladrón?, tratando de mantener la compostura decidió llamar algunos refuerzos, lo mejor era no precipitarse, no sabía con quien o que estaba lidiando pero, no podía permitir que su enojo la hiciera hacer algo imprudente.

Para su desgracia, tal parecía que su celular no tenía señal y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, todo indicaba que el perpetrador no solo corto su línea telefónica y su modem de internet, sino que también se aseguro de dejar la casa sin luz... quizás las cosas eran más serias de lo que creyó...

Un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno la hizo salir de sus pensamientos casi de inmediato, parecía que las cosas no podrían empeorar más, a pesar de la lluvia decidió que lo mejor era tratar de regresar al castillo por ayuda, aunque su dinero se encontraba en su caja de seguridad personal de su cuarto, estaba segura que quien sea que entro, le costaría mucho trabajo abrirla aun con herramientas especializadas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Anna salió de su hogar apenas con un paraguas en mano que, tuvo que tomar sigilosamente de uno de los armarios de su casa, ya afuera y después de salir de su jardín, no avanzo ni cinco pasos cuando diviso una figura oscura en el camino, daba la apariencia de ser una persona pero Anna no estaba muy segura, estaba considerando pedirle ayuda cuando un relámpago le permitió ver por unos instantes quien era, Anna sintió de repente sus dedos débiles... dejando caer su paraguas mientras la fuerte lluvia la empapaba por completo...

...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

... Simplemente no podía...

¡ESTO TENÍA QUE SER UN ERROR!

Anna corrió en pánico de regreso a su casa, entrando tan rápido como pudo por su puerta trasera, antes de mover de manera alterada y casi maniaca todos los muebles que pudo para trancar la puerta, ¡No permitiría que esos seres la atraparan!

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su sala y con todas sus fuerza, movió su enorme sofá para cubrir la puerta de enfrente, apenas termino unos fuertes golpes comenzaron a escucharse desde la puerta trasera, ¡No podía ser que hubiera llegado tan rápido!

En completa histeria tomo las pocas sillas de su comedor y las arrojo a su puerta para que reforzaran la barrera luego, empujando su librero tirado cubrió la entrada que llevaba de la sala a la cocina, maldiciéndose a si misma por no colocar una puerta ahí.

Un ruido puso en alerta a Anna y, contemplo con terror como unas manos, habían atravesado las ventanas de su sala y, estaban haciendo lo posible por hacerlas ceder para entrar a su casa, ¡No la atraparían tan fácilmente!

Tomando su hacha, soltó tantos golpes como pudo a aquellos horribles seres, apartándolos por fin de su ventana, cuando creyó que había ganado algo de tiempo un sonoro y seco crujido proveniente de la cocina la hizo contener el aliento... esos seres... lograron romper la barricada que coloco en su puerta trasera...

Anna aterrada y con hacha en mano corrió por las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar al segundo piso, su única salvación era refugiarse en su cuarto y tratar de mandar un mensaje con la ayuda de algunos artículos mágicos que tenía en su habitación.

Llegando casi a rastras al cuarto Anna, arrojo sus sillas, cómodas, e incluso movió su cama y escritorio ¡Todo! para bloquear la puerta de su cuarto, cuando se aseguro de bloquear bien la puerta, fue por sus cosas para mandar un desesperado mensaje al castillo pero, en cuanto abrió la gaveta donde los tenía, empalideció al ver que no estaban y que en su lugar... había una nota...una que conocía muy bien y que... con tan solo mirarla su sangre se volvió hielo dentro de su cuerpo...

...

¿Pero como ellos sabían sobre esto?...

El rechinido de la madera alerto a Anna, obligándola arrinconarse en una de las esquinas de su cuarto mientras, temblorosamente sostenía su hacha, poco a poco aquellos lentos y tortuosos pasos hacían cada vez más eco en la pequeña casa, mientras el crujir de la madera acompañaba aquella demencial sinfonía... Anna estaba segura de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

Un repentino silencio inundo aquella habitación mientras Anna sentía sus acelerados latidos en su garganta y oídos, junto con el suave eco de su alterada respiración... ¿Qué sucedió haya afuera?... ¿Porque los pasos se habían detenido?... ¿Acaso ellos...?

Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación...

-Anna...-se escucho una profunda y sepulcral voz desde el umbral de la puerta de Anna... dejando a la susodicha al borde del colapso... ellos... la encontraron...

En un último y desesperado intento por escapar Anna, decidió que debía saltar desde la ventana de su habitación, ¡Una pierna rota y daños internos, no eran nada comparado con lo que ELLOS harían con ella!

Abrió la ventada dejando que la fuerte tormenta entrara a su habitación pero, cuando se preparaba para saltar, vio en el suelo algo que apenas había sido iluminado por los relámpagos y que, detuvo por unos instantes su corazón... justo en la entrada de su casa... estaban más de ellos... esperándola... deseosos de que callera en sus garras...

...

...

... Acaso...

... ¿Este era su fin?...

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con más fuerza, haciendo ceder parte de la barricada, aterrada Anna se arrincono en una esquina de su habitación con su hacha en mano... no la tomarían tan fácilmente...

¡Maldita sea no la tomarían sin luchar!

Temblorosa Anna observo como lentamente la barricada cedía, dejando cada vez más a la vista a ese terrible ser, quien aun en la oscuridad, Anna pudo distinguir una sed de sangre en aquellos resplandecientes ojos...

-¡Atrás!-grito Anna histérica-¡TENGO UN HACHA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!-volvió a gritar con más fuerza pero, tal parecía que sus amenazas caían en oídos sordos.

Aquella imponente figura se abrió paso entre los escombros de los muebles de Anna mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, sus pesados pasos resonaban en la habitación mientras Anna era presa del pánico y el terror... este no era su fin...

¡NO PODÍA SER SU FIN!

-Anna...-volvió a decir aquella imponente figura de gruesa gabardina, mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un papel de esta-Esta es una orden de embargo-dijo en tono duro y serio, aquel emisario del banco.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debo admitir que esa historia me gusto más-dijo Camilla apenas logrando contener una risa al ver, la cara de completo horror de Anna, ¡Sabía que esta historia les gustaría más!

-Hahaha, sin duda ese es el peor miedo de la comandante-dijo Sharena riéndose casi histérica junto con Héctor, Setsuna y Serra.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-grito Anna furiosa antes de darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... auch...-¡Ya ni porque me tome las molestias de conseguirles una autentica mansión encantada!-dijo Anna indignada... esperen, ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?

-¿De qué está hablando comandante?-pregunto Alfonse algo preocupado... la verdad preocupado no es la palabra que usaría para describirme...

-En esta mansión se supone que vive un espíritu que mata a las personas que permanezcan aquí a media noche-dijo Anna en tono más calmado... ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito histérica Sharena antes de abrazarse a Serra junto con Héctor y Setsuna.

-Tranquilos cobardes, es la única razón por la cual la renta salió gratis-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo... ¡Sabía que mi paranoia estaba en lo correcto!-Además me dijeron que estaremos bien mientras salgamos antes de la media noche-termino de decir Anna en tono cansado.

-¿¡Y qué horas son!?-dijo Lyn asustada antes de que las campanadas del reloj de péndulo sonaran... indicándonos a todos de que era media noche...

...

...

...

¡Mierda!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Son los gritos de Palla, Catria y Est!-grito Lucius antes de que los que aun podíamos movernos saliéramos a ver qué sucedía...

¡OH POR DIOS!

¡LOS CUERPOS DE ELLAS ESTAN APLASTADOS COMO UNA DEFORME MACHA DE SANGRE!

¡BLUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¡COMO CARAJOS ANNA PENSO QUE ESTO SERIA BUENA IDEA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

No puede ser... eso viene de la sala... donde están Fae, María y Olivia...

Ellas deben estar bien...tienen que estar bien... ¡Maldita sea, Olivia las debe estar protegiendo!

...

...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡PORQUE TENÍA QUE DECAPITARLAS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

¡MAS GENTE MUERE ANTE MIS OJOS Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA! ¡PORQUE ESTA PENDEJADA DE PISTOLA NO LOS ESTA REVIVIENDO!

...

...

...

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! 

-¡ALEJATE! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE ANNA! ¡ELLA FUE LA QUE NOS TRAJO AQUI! ¡ANNA... ERES UNA HIJA DE...!

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego el espíritu me arranco los intestinos con sus afilados dientes, para luego colgarme con ellos desde mi cercenado cuello para que todos mis órganos y sangre lo bañaran en una lluvia roja mientras reía en completa demencia , antes de comenzar a devorarlos y fin-dije en tono tranquilo-Bien, ¿Que les pareció mi cuento de terror?-dije con una sonrisa animada.

Debido a que la tacaña de Anna no nos permitió hacer una fiesta de Halloween, decidimos organizar una sesión de cuentos de terror en mi cuarto mientras comíamos dulces, aunque Anna y Feh no vinieron porque Anna, asistió a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaron en la corporación Anna... con Feh para que le ayudara a complementar su disfraz de mago de Hogwarts...

-¿¡Qué demonios fue...ESO!?-grito casi histérica Lyn mientras, temblorosa abrazaba a una Florina que estaba peor que ella... al menos se ven menos mal que Fae, María y Olivia... quizás si debí suavizar un poquito la historia por ellas...

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede en la cabeza Phyria!?-grito furiosa y algo asustada Serra mientras Héctor, abrazaba a Serra aterrado junto Lucius que, no dejaban de chasquearles los dientes.

-B-b-b-bueno hay que reconocer que... tiene cierto ingenio... c-c-contar una historia de terror q-q-q-que al final acabe siendo cuatro en una-dijo Alfonse completamente nervioso mientras Sharena y Setsuna llorosas no se apartaban de su lado.

-¡TENIAS QUE MATARNOS DOS VECES EN TU MALDITA HISTORIA!-grito Palla tan asustada como furiosa mientras sus hermanas no se despegaban de ella completamente aterradas y llorosas.

-¿Qué? yo también morí al final no, además solo fue una historia-dije soltando un suspiro, no era para que se lo tomaran tan a pecho.

-¡Estas realmente mal de la cabeza Phyria!-grito Camilla apenas manteniendo un tono duro y temblando, lo que es el orgullo de una princesa de Nohr para no reconocer que tienen miedo...

-Ya cálmense solo fue un cuento además, si siguen así atraerán a los espíritus malignos que se supone tratamos de espantar con estas historias-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Como si te fuéramos a creer eso?-dijo Serra aun molesta, tratando de sonar valiente.

-Si existen dioses, gente dragón y portales a otros mundos, ¿Por qué no existirían los seres de mis historias?-dije en tono sereno, el silencio que provocaron mis palabras fue más que deleitable-Y, ya que soy la única valiente que puede espantarlos, los que tengan miedo de dormir solos pueden dormir aquí para que los cuide, después de todo ya son las tres de la mañana, la hora de los muertos en mi mundo-dije con una sonrisa.

Casi de inmediato Est, Fae, María, Olivia, Setsuna y Sharena, fueron rápidamente hacia a mi suplicándome que las protegiera, bueno sería cruel dejarlas que durmieran solas en sus cuartos, en especial porque yo las puse en ese estado de pánico.

-No se preocupen chicos, hay espacio para más gente, dejen que la valiente Phyria las proteja-dije con cierto aire burlón, de verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO PHYRIA!-grito Camilla antes de irse del cuarto junto con los demás... vaya es la primera vez que Camilla mienta la madre... debí de haberlo grabado, quien sabe cuando se repetirá.

Después de que todos salieran y que terminara de acomodar el lugar para que las chicas pudieran dormir, la mayoría de ellas estaban algo nerviosas en la oscuridad, paso un rato hasta que escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto... vaya, vaya, parece que el miedo fue más fuerte que el orgullo.

Las chicas se asustaron casi al instante pero les hice una señal para que se calmaran, tome la linterna que siempre dejo en mi cómoda y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me acerque a mi puerta y antes de abrirla, encendí la linterna debajo de mi rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba, para dar el efecto de que mis ojos estaban en blanco, el grito de los chicos en el pasillo resonó por todo el castillo.

¡Como me encanta la época de Halloween!


	45. Charla con el diablo

Aun no podía creer que me hubiera tomado TRES DIAS poder atrapar a Anna para tener la “charla” acerca de, ¿Qué demonios hizo? No es como si me molestara tener cierta confianza con los personajes de Blazing Sword, pero algo en todo esto no me gustaba y más me valía averiguar bien que era antes de que pasara algo de verdad grave.

Ahora después de muchos problemas y de requerir la ayuda de Camilla, Héctor, Lyn y Sharena, por fin Anna y yo estábamos frente a frente en la sala de reuniones, tome la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave y, pedirle a los chicos que se quedaran afuera para evitar cualquier intento de escape de Anna… el ultimo que hizo casi provoco un innecesario baño de sangre cuando tiro la taza de té de Serra…

Luego de unos tensos minutos en el que Anna, me miraba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, comencé el interrogatorio.

-Bien Anna, estoy esperando la explicación que me prometiste hace días-dije en tono algo serio, esto era algo que no podía tomármelo a juego.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Phyria-dijo Anna en tono aburrido… con que así quiere que sean las cosas…

-No lo sé, quizás tenga que ver con… ¡Insertar una versión de mi en un Fire Emblem usando de excusa una historia que nunca debió de haber visto la luz del sol!-grite con evidente ira ¡No estoy de humor para que se haga la tonta en esto!

-Oye, si desfragmentaras tu disco duro más seguido, no hubiera dado con esa “joyita” literaria cuando revisé tu computadora-dijo Anna en tono burlón...

-¡Vete a la mierda!-grite furiosa, ¡Sabia que debía traer mi arma por si acaso!

-Y ultimadamente, en tu contrato claramente especifica que puedo hacer este tipo de cosas cuando se me antoje-dijo Anna sin mucho interés…

…

…

…

¿Qué?

Luego de abrir la puerta de manera temblorosa y pedirles explícitamente a mis compañeros que no la dejaran salir, corrí hacia mi habitación por la copia del contrato que tenía guardada, ¡Juro que en mi contrato no decía nada sobre que Anna podía tomarse ese tipo de libertades!

Después de sacar el contrato de mi escondite secreto y regresar tan pronto como pude a la sala de juntas, volví a releer todas las cincuenta paginas y algo de manera tan detenida que estoy segura que ya habían pasado un par de horas... ¡Porque no encuentro esa parte en el contrato!

-¿Quieres que te señale donde es?-dijo Anna en tono burlón-Sección siete, párrafo veinticuatro: "Todo el material creativo generado por la persona física o espiritual en todo momento, puede ser utilizado por la compañía para ventas de contenido, sin necesidad de hacer pagos por regalías"-dijo Anna leyendo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo, pero no te he generado ninguna pareja o material-dije con cierto fastidio, no puede ser que se esté tomando esas libertades con cosas que incluso ya había borrado.

-Creo que aun no entiendes la parte de "en todo momento"-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa... ahora si tengo miedo-Veras Phyria, todo lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ahora o incluso en el futuro, me pertenece y puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje, ya sea una rancia historia de tu época de pubertad, las historias que inventaban de sus avatares del Awakening tu amiga Helia y tu-continuo diciendo Anna acercándose a mi... ¿Cómo demonios ella supo eso?...

-Y por supuesto, lo que generes aquí, ahora y en el futuro-dijo Anna aun con una sonrisa de superioridad y un tono que... no supe cómo definir-Recuerda que nostras y yo, hacemos las reglas de este microcosmos en expansión, y si queremos que cualquiera o tu, literalmente todo lo que hagan y piensen creen nuevas líneas de tiempo, personas, mundos o lo que sea-dijo Anna en un extraño tono calmado...

...

...

-Así que Phyria te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas porque, tus decisiones harán que mundos se creen o destruyan, personajes no nacerán y otros morirán prematuramente incluso antes de existir, nuevas personas desaparecerán y otras desgracias caerán, únicamente por tus decisiones y pensamiento-dijo Anna en un tono duro y frio...

...

...

...

Creo que vomitare en cualquier momento... 

-Bien, ya que quedo todo claro creo que nuestra platica ya termino-dijo Anna en tono alegre... ¡COMO SI LO QUE ME HUBIERA DICHO NO FUERA LA GRAN COSA!-Así que si me disculpas Phyria, me gustaría descansar bien este fin de semana, el modo historia dejo el gallinero bastante alterado-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo antes de ponerse de pie.

-E-e-e-e-espera-dije débilmente atrayendo la atención de Anna-P-p-p-pero... yo no termine esa historia... ¿Cómo mierdas construiste un mundo con tres capítulos mal escritos?-dije en tono algo nervioso... de verdad me está costando no tener un ataque de pánico...

-Solo fue la base, lo demás siguió su propio curso, tampoco iba a romperme la cabeza en eso, además una de mis hermanas se quedo ahí para vigilar el progreso, aunque hay cosas aun no escritas así que, te recomiendo que empieces a escribir notas sobre eso, al menos que quieras que alguien que aprecies ahí acabe muerto-dijo Anna sin mucho interés...

...

...

...

Mierda...

-O-o-oye... tengo una última pregunta-dije tratando de mantener la compostura... esta sin duda me atormentara un buen tiempo...

-Sí, ¿Que necesitas Phyria?-dijo Anna con cierta amabilidad.

-... ¿Por qué emparejaste a Ninian con Fiora?-pregunte sonando un poco más tranquila, no entiendo porque tomo esa decisión.

-Yo no lo hice, paso solo en ese pequeño mundo, aunque por la reacción de Florina te recomiendo que no les arruines eso, al menos claro que quiera molestar a Florina-dijo Anna en tono risueño... francamente aun no estoy de humor para que Florina me atraviese con una de sus lanzas...

Luego de que deje salir a Anna y les dijera a los chicos que necesitaba estar sola y pensar unas cosas, me encerré en mi cuarto reflexionando lo que me dijo Anna... genial... perfecto... ¡Maldita sea!

¿¡Cómo se supone que lidie con tamaña responsabilidad!? 

Luego de gritar y darle puñetazos a las paredes, decidí que ya era tiempo de afrontar esto como una adulta... medianamente madura... bien... parece que será mejor que comience a releer los apoyos que saque en mis partidas y, todo lo que encuentre en las wikis del juego...quizás debería empezar a preguntarles a todos cosas de sus vidas en sus mundos, sobre todo con Lyn y los demás para ver qué tipo de desastres pasaron... hoy sin duda será uno de esos días...


	46. El coliseo

Después de sacarle muchas vueltas al asunto y, tener la penosa necesidad de conseguir plumas, orbes y otras cosas que solo este lugar te da, tome el valor suficiente para hacer un pequeño equipo de cuatro personas y nos internamos a un lugar lleno de horrores y sadismo al por mayor... El coliseo.

Afortunadamente Olivia que, era parte del grupo del coliseo, ya tenía completa su estrategia, aunque bueno con una estrategia un poco experimental porque, no he podido invocar mucho y he tenido que trabajar con lo que tengo pero, creo que con eso y con los demás casi completos, deberíamos estar bien.

Siendo franca aunque sé que no deberían tener problemas con las batallas de nivel fácil, aun no estaba muy convencida de ir, aun les faltaban algunas cosas a la mayoría y, la experiencia que tenía en la aplicación me decía que esto no sería un paseo por el parque... quizás no estemos aun listos para esto...

-¿Te encuentras bien Phyria?-pregunto Olivia en tono preocupado.

-¿Qué?... Si descuida, estoy bien-dije un poco distraída, aunque los personajes que traje ya son de cinco estrellas, quizás debí de traer más gente para hacer cambios en el escuadrón.

-Mientes-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero-Has estado muy callada y preocupada-dijo Sharena en tono algo molesto.

-Está bien chicos no les mentiré, a donde iremos será un lugar donde los llevaran al límite, si tenemos suerte no será diferente a nuestras expediciones a otros mundos pero sino... bueno... espero que tengan buena tolerancia al dolor-dije soltando un suspiro preocupado, la mayoría se tenso por mis palabras.

-Vamos Phyria estas exagerando-dijo Héctor en tono seguro-Te aseguro que hare puré a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa.

-Y es precisamente esa actitud lo que más me preocupa, el exceso de confianza será nuestra perdición si no tenemos cuidado-dije un poco desesperada, quizás no debí de inflarlos todos a nivel cuarenta, eso les creó una falsa sensación de superioridad que si no tengo cuidado, la pagaremos caro contra oponentes de verdad...

-Coincido con Phyria-comenzó a decir Serra en tono tranquilo-Aunque cuenten con alguien tan poderosa como yo, no deberíamos confiarnos-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-Relájense, les aseguro que no nos harán ni cosquillas-dijo Héctor en tono calmado.

-Yo siento que deberíamos tener cuidado-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso, solo espero que mi platica motivacional no haga que me salga el tiro por la culata...

Luego de caminar casi una hora llegamos al imponente coliseo... de verdad se parece mucho al coliseo romano... bueno supongo que es el mejor diseño para un lugar donde habrá todo tipo de matanzas...

Según las instrucciones de Anna, debía haber una especie de taquilla donde debía registrar a mis guerreros en la categoría correspondiente, al parecer había tres taquillas, la de nivel fácil, normal y difícil... mierda la de nivel fácil tiene una fila muy larga, aunque admitiré que nunca pensé ver a tantos invocadores de otras líneas paralelas... supongo que no queda de otra a estas alturas.

-Bien chicos, iré a registrarnos en la taquilla de ahí-dije señalando la taquilla de nivel fácil-Espérenme aquí hasta que todo esté listo, e intenten ser pacientes, la fila de espera es bastante larga-dije soltando un suspiro antes de irme a formar, debí de haber traído algún refresco o una botana por si acaso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese al shock que fue ver más gente que portaban la misma vestimenta y la misma arma legendaria de Phyria, la mayoría decidió guardarse sus preguntas para después, Serra ya sospechaba algo luego de que esta "reencarnación" de la Anna que conoció, les dijo que el reino de Askr estaba lleno de asombrosas particularidades y milagros... parece que esa charla seria que quería tener con Phyria y Anna, la adelantaría más de lo que pensó. 

Mientras los minutos pasaban Héctor no podía dejar de sentirse más desesperado que nunca, no entendía porque Phyria tenía tanto miedo de meterlos a un verdadero reto, es decir la fila para lo que eran combates de nivel más normal estaba casi vacía y la de combates difíciles ni siquiera tenía fila... quizás era tiempo de tomar este asunto en sus propias manos.

-Escuchen chicos, es evidente que Phyria no cree que podamos hacerlo bien con combates más competentes, así que, qué tal si le demostramos nuestro verdadero valor-dijo Héctor tratando de inspirar confianza y animo con sus palabras.

-No lo sé Héctor, admito que no me ha sentado muy bien que quiera meternos en los combates fáciles, pero estoy segura que Phyria debe tener sus razones-dijo Serra en tono pensativo, esta Phyria era una copia mayor de la que conoció, así que estaba bastante segura de que debía tener sus motivos para este tipo de acciones.

-¡Vamos Serra!-dijo Sharena con ánimo-Quizás solo debamos demostrarle a Phyria que podemos con esto y más-dijo Sharena en tono alegre.

-N-no creo que debamos hacerlo-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa, la última vez que la gente había actuado al margen de las ordenes de Phyria, las cosas casi acaba en un desastre...

-No se desanimen, ¡Les aseguro que no son rivales para nosotros!-dijo Héctor en tono jubiloso antes de ir junto con Sharena a registrarse en los combates difíciles.

-Esto va acabar siendo un desastre-dijo Serra dándose un manotazo en la frente, sabía que debió de atar a Héctor con una correa antes de que se fuera Phyria.

-¿Q-que hacemos ahora Lady Serra?-pregunto Olivia algo asustada, esto no iba a acabar bien...

-Tenemos que evitar que se metan en problemas, pero juro que si esto, acaba siendo una metida de pata monumental de Héctor, me veré obligada a romper mi valioso bastón en su cabeza y, meter lo quede en su trasero-dijo Serra con evidente mal humor antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban Héctor y Sharena, esperando que las cosas no se fueran a pique tan rápido.

Olivia se limito a suspirar antes de ir tras sus compañeros, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que todo acabaría realmente mal y, lo peor de todo era que, a estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás, en especial cuando Héctor les grito diciéndoles que pelearían en cualquier momento.

Con todo y sus dudas Olivia, decidió que no abandonaría a sus compañeros de armas, quizás las cosas no sería tan difíciles, ¿Verdad?

Cuando Olivia puso un pie dentro del la arena de combate, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme escalofrió, la zona no era más que una enorme área de tierra arenosa circular, incómodamente Olivia sintió por unos instantes que estaba en la arena de Ferox y... si sabía algo por experiencia era que, este tipo de lugares eran donde se tenían las batallas más sangrientas...

Al mirar de frente a sus oponentes que, a pesar de la distancia y una fina capa de polvo que se había levantado, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esas personas eran héroes muy poderosos, cuando la cortina de tierra cedió lo suficiente, pudo ser capaz de distinguirlos.

El grupo contaba con una mujer de cabello negro largo con una espada y un atuendo blanco que le recordó mucho al de Lyn, la otra mujer del grupo tenía un largo cabello azul, con una lanza en su mano y, lucia unas ropas blancas que la hacían ver grácil y hermosa, Olivia casi de inmediato la identifico como una bailarina.

Las otras dos personas eran un hombre de cabello rojizo, mirada molesta, ropajes azules y una enorme hacha, el último miembro de este equipo era una persona que asusto un poco a Olivia, aquella cicatriz en su rostro y su mirada seria y fría mientras sostenía su arco, lo hacía ver incluso tan peligroso como la persona con el hacha... ¿En donde se habían metido?...

-Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos con Karla y Raven en estas circunstancias-dijo Héctor ligeramente serio, Raven era un oponente manejable pero Karla... esa mujer era un demonio de la espada tan peligroso como la misma Lyn.

-Héctor... creo que esto fue un error-dijo Serra algo tensa, aunque no estaba dispuesta admitirlo a viva voz... sabía que tenían pocas posibilidades de ganar con Karla en el equipo contrario...

-No es momento para que tengas miedo Serra-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio-¿Qué paso con eso de ser un ser poderoso y perfecto?-dijo Héctor en tono burlón.

-¡P-p-por supuesto que lo soy!-dijo Serra en tono algo molesto-Pero no creo que pueda protegerlos a todos de Karla-dijo Serra tratando de sonar seria.

-¡Chicos, estamos a punto de comenzar!-dijo Sharena en tono algo nervioso sosteniendo sus armas con fuerza, solo esperaba que Lord Héctor no se hubiera equivocado al evaluar la situación.

Olivia apenas fue capaz de contemplar el horror que, vio en unos escasos segundos en el que comenzó el combate, cuando el arquero de pelo plateado con una velocidad y una precisión sobrehumana, atravesó parte del campo de combate y disparando una de sus flechas, paso la guardia de Héctor y Sharena, atravesando el pecho de Serra...

Serra soltó un grito gutural de agonía mientras no dejaba de ahogarse con su propia sangre, a pesar del terrible daño Serra se mantuvo de pie con ayuda de su bastón con una mirada entre asustada y severa... solo para que un segundo disparo atravesara su cabeza, justo entre las dos cejas... Serra cayó al suelo dejado un enorme charco de sangre... no volvió a emitir ningún sonido o movimiento...

-¡Héctor no!-grito Sharena con horror, Olivia solo alcanzo a ver como Héctor, lanzando un grito de ira enloquecedora, fue con su hacha en mano contra el arquero, solo para ser interceptado por Karla.

-¡Maldita seas Karla! ¡Apártate de aquí!-grito Héctor bramando de furia, ¿¡Cómo Karla podría estar tan tranquila luego de que mataran a una compañera que estuvo tanto tiempo con ambos en el ejercito!?

-Lo siento Héctor, pero yo no hago las reglas aquí-dijo Karla con cierto malestar en su voz, no había sido algo fácil de digerir para ella, pero eran ellos o los otros.

El choque de sus armas fue tan fuerte que Olivia y Sharena prácticamente sintieron la onda de impacto del colosal choque... lo peor de todo era que Héctor parecía que estaba usando toda su rabia y fuerza mientras que su oponente bloqueaba con una gran agilidad todos los golpes que le mandaba... esto no iba acabar bien...

Sharena dándose valor con un grito fue apoyar a Héctor, solo para ser interceptada por la chica de la lanza, Olivia sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho antes, Olivia logro desviar una flecha del arquero que, iba dirigido hacia Sharena, para luego dañarlo haciendo que retrocediera, solo para luego ser atacada por el sujeto de nombre Raven, apenas deteniendo su ataque mortal.

Mientras tanto en una parte más central del campo de batalla Héctor, cegado por una rabia que nunca había sentido antes, se batía a duelo contra Karla que, a pesar de haber recibido su mejor técnica y haber sido herida de gravedad, esta aun seguía peleando, ¿¡Porque simplemente no se rendía!?

-Nunca me ganaras de esa forma-dijo Karla con cierto aire severo, antes de desarmar a Héctor de un fuerte ataque.

Héctor solo tuvo unos segundo para contemplar como quedaba completamente desarmado y expuesto ante su oponente que, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, clavaba su espada justo en su pecho... Héctor nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrible en su vida...

En un desesperado intento Héctor, tomo la espada con sus manos, haciendo lo posible para que esta no pudiera sacarla de su cuerpo, si la mantenía ahí el tiempo suficiente, quizás Olivia y Sharena podrían terminar el trabajo, para su asombro Karla entrecerrando los ojos con un notable malestar, levantó con fuerza su espada haciéndole un profundo corte que salió por su hombro izquierdo cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas... antes de que todo... se pusiera súbitamente negro...

Por su parte Sharena, no dejaba de llorar mientras una furia crecía cada vez más en su mirada, no podía creer que Serra y Héctor hubieran muerto... ¡No podía creer que no hubiera podido protegerlos! 

Guiada por su ira, lanzo un último y desesperado ataque usando la técnica especial que tanto había entrenado, logrando clavar su lanza sagrada justo en el pecho de su oponente, esto sin duda había terminado con ella... o por lo menos eso había pensado, para total asombro de Sharena su oponente, apenas aguantando el dolor, la embistió con todas sus fuerzas tirándola en el suelo desarmada... Sharena solo pudo ver por unos instantes... como aquella mujer levantaba su lanza... antes de decirle un dolido "Lo siento" y, clavársela en la cabeza provocando un ruido ensordecedoramente seco...

Olivia no pudo evitar llorar mientras miraba los cadáveres de sus compañeros... no... eran los cadáveres de sus amigos... aquellas personas con las que había compartido tantas cosas ahora... ya nunca más volverían a entrenar juntos, o comer juntos o, pasar tiempo en la habitación de Phyria y sus increíbles artefactos... ¿Por qué no fue más firme?... ¿Por qué no evito que esto pasara?... ¿Por qué?...

...

...

...

¿¡MALDITA SEA POR QUÉ!?

Soltó un grito colérico, lleno de furia y desesperación antes de hacer retroceder a su oponente y, moviéndose con una agilidad que tomo por sorpresa a su enemigo, Olivia salto soltándole un poderoso tajo de su espada, sintiendo que una poderosa aura rodeaba su cuerpo, el corte fue tan profundo que Raven, grito de agonía antes de caer en el suelo muerto...

Era uno menos... aun le faltaban tres...

Logrando apenas esquivar una nueva flecha del arquero, Olivia se dirigió contra su enemigo y con una certera estocada en el corazón, mató a su oponente, dejando que su cadáver cayera al suelo mientras hacia un enorme charco de sangre, solo le restaban dos oponentes...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atravesada por la lanza la chica de cabello azul, Olivia grito de dolor y agonía mientras comenzaba a perder mucha sangre... pero... ¡No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente! Aprovechando la poca distancia entre las dos Olivia soltó un tajo alto, dándole justo en el cuello de su oponente, esta retrocedió apenas gritando de dolor, antes de que el cuerpo de Olivia volviera a ser iluminado por una gran luz y, la decapitara de un tajo limpio...

Olivia cayó de rodillas apenas sosteniendo su arma mientras, un charco de su propia sangre se formaba debajo de ella, su visión se torno borrosa y, apenas se estaba manteniendo consciente... acaso... después de todo su esfuerzo... ¿No sería capaz de vengar a sus amigos?

-Fue una gran batalla la que diste-dijo Karla en tono respetuoso, Olivia apenas fue consciente de que su ultimo oponente estaba frente a ella-Pero, este es tu fin-dijo Karla con cierta melancolía, preparándose para darle el golpe final, hubiera deseado que las cosas no hubiera terminado así pero... todo indicaba que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos...

En unos escasos segundos que Olivia sintió que fue una eternidad vio como su poderoso enemigo se preparaba para ponerle fin a su sufrimiento...

...

... No...

No...

¡NO!

¡ELLA NO CAERIA TAN FACILMENTE!

Rezándole a Naga... suplicándole que le permitiría usar su último aliento para terminar esto, usando las últimas fuerza que le quedaban, Olivia tomando por sorpresa a Karla, se arrojo sobre ella clavándole la espada justo en el pecho, Karla lanzo un gutural grito de agonía ahogado en sangre, antes de caer muerta en el árido terreno...

Sin fuerzas Olivia cayó al suelo sintiendo que no podría mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo... lo había logrado... logro vengar a sus queridos amigos...

Aunque...

Al juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que perdía... quizás... ella pronto se reuniría con ellos... al menos le permitiría decirles que podrían descansar en paz, aquellos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Olivia antes de cerrar sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo una paz que no había sentido nunca... quizás esto era lo que se sentía morir sin sentir arrepentimientos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de ver aquella horrenda carnicería provocada por la estupidez de mis unidades y que, por un PUTO milagro hayamos ganado... solo un pensamiento rondaba en mi mente... ¡Joder, que bueno que le puse provisionalmente ventaja a Olivia!


	47. Apoyo de amistad (Fae/María)

Con Phyria en una importante misión en la que, debía enfrentar un difícil desafío en un lugar llamado el coliseo, Fae no estaba segura de que hacer hoy, regularmente sus días se pasaban rápido ya fuera entrenando o jugando, sobre todo con Florina, Lucius, María, Olivia, Sharena y Setsuna pero, Olivia y Sharena acompañaron a Phyria junto con Héctor y Serra hacia el coliseo, el señor Lucius había ido a hacer rondas para curar a las personas de la aldea cercana con ayuda de Camilla; Florina y Setsuna estaban entrenando y María no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Fae suspiro un poco triste al ver que no sabía con quien jugar, cuando su grupo de juego estaba ocupado, regularmente iba a la habitación de Phyria a jugar, ella siempre se portaba muy amable con ella, ¡Incluso respondía sus preguntas por más difíciles o constantes que fueran!, de hecho Phyria recientemente le estaba enseñando a jugar, un juego de cartas de su mundos con monstruos de todo tipo, magias y lo que Phyria llamó “cartas trampa”.

Definitivamente Fae quería aprender a jugar ese juego… pero sin Phyria era imposible seguir practicando o tan si quiera aprender más de la extensa colección de cartas de Phyria… de verdad tenía muchas ganas de jugar hoy...

Mientras hacia un pequeño puchero ante ese pensamiento Fae, noto algo de movimiento en el pasillo, ¿Quién estará escondiéndose en esa columna?, aquella misteriosa figura como bien pudo se metió en la cocina, aunque se notaba que no era precisamente silenciosa.

Guiada por la curiosidad y temiendo que fuera un señor malo que quería robarse la comida, decidió investigar, entro en la cocina tan silenciosamente como pudo, escondiéndose detrás de las sillas del comedor, tratando de ver al señor malo.

Al parecer la misteriosa figura ya se había metido a la cocina, ¿¡Quizás quería robarse los dulces que hacia Catria para los demás!? ¡No iba a permitir que un señor malo se metiera con los dulces de sus amigos! 

Fae de la manera más discreta que pudo, comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de la cocina, los leves ruidos que captaba con sus finos oídos, le dejaron en claro que el señor malo seguía ahí, era hora de detenerlo, tomando con fuerza su piedra transformadora en mano, se metió a la cocina en un rápido movimiento y dijo.

-¡Muy bien señor malo! ¡No haga nada malo o... o...! ¡Ya verá!-dijo Fae en el tono más seguro que pudo... solo para darse cuenta de que era María quien estaba en la cocina-¿María?-dijo Fae sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Fae confundida, cuando parecía que María estaba a punto de responderle unos ruidos las alertaron a las dos, ¿Sera esta vez un señor malo?

Tan rápido como pudo María, tomo la mano de Fae y la escondió junto con ella en una especie de armario de madera donde las dos apenas cabían, Fae no podría estar más confundida.

-¿Qué sucede María? ¿Porque nos escondemos?-dijo Fae, apenas acomodándose en tan pequeño espacio.

-Shhh, lo sabrás en un momento-dijo María en tono bajo, quizás María quería atrapar a algún ladrón o algo así, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Fae escucharan las voces de Catria y Palla, ¿Por qué se escondían de sus amigas?

María como bien pudo, abrió ligeramente la puerta del armario para tener una mejor visión de la cocina sin que Palla o Catria las descubrieran, no esperaba que tuviera que involucrar a Fae pero, esperaba que esto no arruinara todo su plan.

-Parece que aun estas algo ansiosa-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Palla?-pregunto Catria curiosa mientras, comenzaba a terminar de acomodar los platos que había lavado hace un rato.

-Cuando buscas cualquier cosa que limpiar o acomodar, es porque algo te preocupa-dijo Palla sin perder su sonrisa, conocía tan bien a su pequeña hermana como la palma de su mano.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Catria en tono ligeramente duro, mientras guardaba los platos sin mirar a su hermana.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Palla en un fingido tono pensativo-Te pusiste afilar cuanta arma llego a tus manos, incluso trataste de afilar el bastón de María-dijo Palla en tono divertido haciendo que Catria se tensara-Limpiaste los pasillos del castillo como tres veces, la tabla de avisos, los dos altares e incluso trataste de bañar a Feh a la fuerza-dijo Palla antes de soltar una suave risa, para ese punto Catria había dejado de guardar los platos y encaraba a su hermana.

-¿Acaso me has seguido hasta aquí solo para regañarme?-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio y algo roja, ¿Cómo su hermana podía darse el tiempo de verificar que estaban haciendo las dos?

-Yo no podría regañarte Catria, después de todo ya eres una mujer madura y responsable-dijo Palla con una sonrisa alegre que solo irrito a Catria-Pero hablando enserio, sabes que si algo te preocupa, siempre puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte-dijo Palla en tono más suave y maternal.

-Y-y-yo, ¿Por qué crees que estaría preocupada por algo en primer lugar?-dijo Catria un poco a la defensiva.

-Es porque no te solicitaron para ir al coliseo, ¿Verdad?-dijo Palla en tono gentil, haciendo que Catria la mirara incrédula, ¿Cómo su hermana descubría tan rápido estas cosas? 

-Yo... solo pensé que ya estaba lista para ese tipo de desafíos-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado, no podía negar que, el hecho que eligieran a Sharena por encima de ella, la había dejado algo... dolida de alguna extraña manera.

-Catria, Phyria no piensa que seas débil, ella dejo bastante claro que sus elecciones fueron hechas porque ha logrado ponerles más sellos útiles a ellos que a nosotros, ella siempre ha dejado claro que reconoce el gran valor y el empeño que ponemos todos nosotros dentro y fuera del campo de batalla-dijo Palla en tono dulce mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Caria en señal de apoyo.

-Lo sé, incluso Phyria toma en cuenta mis sugerencias e ideas para ciertas formaciones de batalla-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro apenado, detestaba tener que admitir estas cosas, incluso frente a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno que tal si conversamos mejor del asunto en mi cuarto, quizás mi té especial y los pastelillos de mi dulce hermanita, puedan ayudarnos a animarte-dijo Palla con una gran sonrisa.

-... ¿Segura que no hiciste todo esto por los pastelillos... verdad?-dijo Catria haciendo un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Palla con un fingido tono afligido-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar así de tu hermana mayor!? ¡Si yo era quien se echaba la culpa por salvarte cuando tenías tus pequeños accidentes húmedos en la cama cuando eras pequeña!-dijo Palla en tono más fuerte y fingiendo estar dolida.

-¡Palla!-grito Catria roja antes de cubrirle la boca a su hermana, ¡Por Naga! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría gritar esas cosas!?

-Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan?-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable luego de quitarse la mano de Catria de su boca, le encantaba ver a su hermana así de apenada y sonrojada.

-... Está bien, ¡Pero espérame en el comedor! ¡No necesito que sepas el escondite para luego provoques nuevos baños de sangre cuando se te suelte la lengua!-dijo Catria aun bastante roja.

-De acuerdo Mama-Catria-dijo Palla en tono alegre antes de salirse de la cocina.

Catria suspiro algo roja mientras se tallaba la frente, con hermanas como Palla, lo que menos le hacía faltan eran enemigos, tratándose de calmar fue directo a la enorme gaveta de especias donde, luego de mover varias cosas saco un enorme recipiente lleno de pastelillos y, después de tomar unos cuantos y guardarlos muy bien, fue con su hermana rumbo a la habitación de esta, esperando que Palla la ayudara más que avergonzarla.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Fae y María salieran del armario, mientras comenzaban a reírse, nunca pensaron que la madura y seria Catria pudiera actuar de esa forma, Fae se preguntaba si eso era tener hermanos.

Muchas veces Fae se preguntaba que se sentiría tener a alguien que te conociera desde que naciste y, aunque Sophia había estado con ella tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando no estaba con ella, Sophia nunca se mostraría tan... sincera con ella aun a solas... de verdad a Fae le gustaría tener una relación así con alguien... alguien que te tenga tanta confianza que pueda mostrarse de formas que nunca lo mostraría con nadie más...

-¡Hahaha! Nunca pensé que Catria hubiera pasado por eso-dijo María sosteniéndose su pancita de la risa.

-¡Hahaha! Sí, pero... será mejor no decirle a nadie sobre esto-dijo Fae calmándose un poco.

-Claro que no se los diremos a nadie-dijo María con una sonrisa-Catria es nuestra amiga y es como una hermana mayor para mi, y una hermana no traiciona la confianza de un hermana mayor-dijo María en tono orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Puedes ser hermano de alguien sin compartir su sangre?-pregunto Fae muy sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo María en tono seguro-Siempre que te preocupes por ellos genuinamente y quieras lo mejor para ellos, se vuelven como tu familia-dijo María con una sonrisa-Por eso veo a Palla, Catria y a Est como hermanas mayores, aunque a Est más como un hermana menor problemática-dijo María en tono alegre.

Para sorpresa de María, Fae se quedo callada, como si estuviera pensando en algo, por lo que recordaba la gente dragón muchas veces vivían completamente solas o aisladas de todo, se preguntaba si Fae le pasaba exactamente lo mismo en su mundo... quizás Fae no tenía a nadie a quien podía llamarle hermano...

-Sabes Fae... si te gustaría... yo podría ser como tu hermana mayor, no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos pero, ¡Te aseguro que te cuidare mucho!-dijo María en tono determinado y algo sonrojada, esperando la respuesta de Fae.

-¿E-enserio quieres ser mi hermana mayor?-pregunto Fae incrédula pero a la vez muy ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre quise tener una hermana menor tierna a la cual proteger-dijo María con una sonrisa amable.

Para sorpresa de María, Fae se le arrojo encima para abrazarla mientras le decía "gracias" muy feliz, María hizo lo posible por sonreír de manera amable mientras, intentaba mantener cargada a Fae... de verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero, ¡Una hermana mayor nunca se rinde!

Al final luego de bajarla, María tuvo que fingir como mejor pudo que no le dolían los brazos y la espalda... quizás debería comenzar a entrenar más para hacerse más fuerte no solo en la magia curativa... tal vez Phyria podría ayudarle con eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Porque nos escondimos en primer lugar?-pregunto Fae confundida, haciendo que María se tensara un poco.

-Bueno... veras...-comenzó a decir algo nerviosa María-Estaba tratando de averiguar donde Catria oculto sus pastelillos, pero luego llegaste tu y ellas, así que...-dijo María tratando de que no sonara tan mal su explicación.

-... ¿Querías robarte los pastelillos de Catria?-pregunto Fae algo confundida.

-¡S-s-solo pensaba tomar unos cuantos prestados!-dijo María algo apenada.

-¿Yo también puedo pedir algunos prestados?-pregunto Fae emocionada, si solo los tomarían prestados, ¡Entonces no había problema!

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo María en tono animado-Solo que será un secreto entre hermanas, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo María en tono más tranquilo antes de extender su mano hacia Fae para sellar su promesa.

-¡Sí! ¡Una promesa de hermanas!-dijo Fae muy emocionada, sin duda tener una hermana mayor sería la mejor cosa que le había pasado a Fae en su vida... bueno, además de conocer a sus amigos de Arcadia y del castillo de Askr.


	48. Apoyo de amistad (Est/Florina)

Est caminaba por los pasillos del castillo bastante molesta por su situación actual, aun no entendía porque Phyria eligió a Sharena por encima de ella, ¡Por Naga! ella era una de las Alas Blancas de Medonia y, aunque no era tan fuerte como sus hermanas, ¡Eso no significaba que no estuviera a la altura del desafío!

Lo peor de todo era que, cuando se fue a quejar con Phyria por su decisión en privado, ella le dejo bastante claro que, si hubiera elegido a una caballera pegaso para esto, elegiría a Florina sin dudarlo, ¡Esto simplemente no era justo!

Estaba segura de que ella era mucho más fuerte que Florina, no podía negar que Florina peleaba muy bien y que, se notaba que tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla pero, ¡Eso no se comparaba con la guerra que lidio poco después de que fuera invocada con sus hermanas!

Est refunfuño más al recordar la actitud de sus hermanas, no solo no se quejaron en lo absoluto por la decisión de Phyria, sino que también ninguna de las dos quiso apoyarla, ¡Se supone que eran hermanas! ¡HERMANAS POR NAGA! ¡Debieron de haberla apoyado cuando se fue a quejar con Phyria!

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el hecho de que la traicionaran de esa forma, Palla le dijo con una de sus características sonrisas que, si le ganaba en un juego de "vencidas" ella se ocuparía personalmente de convencer a Phyria de cambiar su decisión, naturalmente Est no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ¡Le iba a demostrar a su hermana mayor que también era muy fuerte!

... O por lo menos eso pensó antes de que su hermana prácticamente la humillara frente a todos cuando, la derroto ¡DOCE VECES SEGUIDAS!, Est no recordaba que su hermana tuviera un brazo tan fuerte y por encima de todo eso, ¡No era justo! ¡Est estaba segura de que Palla había hecho trampa de alguna manera!

Mientras farfullaba y caminaba dando fuertes pisotones, Est pronto capto un sonido que llamó su atención, al parecer alguien estaba teniendo un entrenamiento serio en la sala especial del castillo, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Est para desahogar toda esa frustración.

Sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder, Est entro a la sala de entrenamiento sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que veía, al parecer la "todopoderosa Florina" estaba jalando una caja llena de jabalinas para practicar con algunos blancos del área, para ser más "fuerte" que ella, parecía que le estaba dando algunos problemas esa caja, Est decidió quedarse observar para ver que hacía, quería ver porque Phyria tenía en tan alta estima a Florina.

Mientras tanto Florina, terminaba de arrastrar la enorme caja llena de jabalinas, hubiera sido más sencillo sino hubiera practicado maniobras evasivas y contraataques durante tanto tiempo con Setsuna, Phyria no mentía al decir que Setsuna era una arquera tan talentosa como Rebecca o Wil o Rath o incluso Lady Louise, sin duda esto le ayudaría a mejorar sus habilidades y así volverse más capaz para proteger a Lyn y a sus amigos.

Luego de dejar a su fiel amigo Huey en los establos reales, despedirse de Setsuna y agradecerle toda la ayuda prestada, decidió que no estaba del todo cansada como para no hacer una práctica con las jabalinas, después de todo debía mantener su puntería lo más pulida posible para poder ayudar a los demás, luego de colocarse a una distancia que significara un reto, Florina agarro una de las jabalinas y verifico su peso, eran un poco más ligeras que las que usaba regularmente pero, sin duda le servirían para entrenar.

Est ya llevaba un rato oculta detrás de un muñeco de practica mientras observaba a Florina, quizás le estaba costando mover esas jabalinas, lo cual no podía culparla considerada que eran más pesadas que las que usaba en su mundo, quizás la pobre se estaba sobre exigiendo más de la cuenta.

Cuando Florina se preparaba para empezar su práctica, Est quedo con la boca completamente abierta al contemplar el primer lanzamiento, Florina no solo giro la lanza sobre ella como sino significara nada, ¡Sino que además la arrojo con tal fuerza y precisión que, atravesó el blanco que paja justo en el centro! Est literalmente tuvo que usar su propia mano para cerrar su propia boca...

... Eso no podía ser... ¡Quizás simplemente había sido suerte! ¡Sí! ¡Est no tenía dudas de que eso debió de haber sido un tiro afortunado! ¡Probablemente no lo lograría de nuevo!  
Para su total asombro, Florina no solo volvió a repetir la hazaña, ¡Sino que también jabalina que lanzaba, jabalina que atravesaba justo en el centro del blanco! Est nunca en su vida había visto a alguien hacer eso, ¡Ni siquiera sus hermanas mayores podían dar así en el blanco tantas veces seguidas! ¡Florina sin duda era la mejor jinete pegaso que había visto!

En cuanto se le terminaron las jabalinas, Florina suspiro satisfecha por su trabajo, sin duda necesitaba esto para liberar esa energía y ansiedad acumulada, tomo la toalla y la botella de agua que había traído para refrescarse un poco, quizás volvería a repetir los lanzamientos un par de veces más antes de guardar todo y retirarse a su habitación.

-¡FLORINA!-escucho un repentino grito Florina que, no solo la hizo pegar un salto del susto, sino que casi provoco que se le cayera la botella de agua, ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!?, Florina ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender la situación cuando de la nada, Est se le fue encima y abrazo sus piernas llorosa, haciendo que Florina se pusiera completamente roja, ¿¡Qué le estaba sucediendo a Est!?

-¡PERDONAME!-dijo casi gritando Est y llorando tanto que incluso, estaba derramando algunos mocos, Florina no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se estaba disculpando-¡PERDÓN POR CREER QUE ERAS DÉBIL!-dijo Est aun llorando a mares, sin soltarse de las piernas de Florina.

-D-d-d-descuida, no eres la primera persona q-q-que piensa eso-dijo Florina visiblemente incomoda y apenada, estaba segura de que no era nada tan grave para que Est se aferrara a sus piernas de esa forma...

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero... ¡POR FAVOR, TÓMAME COMO TU APRENDIZ!-dijo Est gritando sin soltarse de Florina.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo Florina sorprendida y más apenada que nunca, ¿Cómo ella podría ser la maestra de alguien?, ¡Si ella ni siquiera había terminado su adiestramiento en Ilia, técnicamente ni siquiera era una mercenaria pegaso oficial!

-¡TE LO SUPLICO POR FAVOR! ¡SOLO QUIERO SER MÁS FUERTE PARA DEMOSTRARLE A MIS HERMANAS QUE NO SOY UNA CARGA PARA ELLAS!-dijo Est aun llorando y aun aferrada a Florina como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Florina no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente al escuchar sus palabras, Florina sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía que tus hermanas mayores te sobre protegieran, aunque Farina lo hacía a su particular manera y Fiora, a veces se comportaba como si no pudiera ser capaz de salir volando con Huey al pueblo desde la casa, quizás Est estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Haciéndole una señal a Est para que la soltara y se sentara junto con ella en la hierba Florina, saco de su bolso un pañuelo de tela que le ofreció a Est para que se limpiara un poco, luego de que Est se calmara lo suficiente, Florina comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué sientes que tus hermanas te ven como una carga?-pregunto Florina en tono suave.

-E-e-es que, ¡Ellas piensan que no puedo hacer nada bien!, sé que no soy tan fuerte como Palla o tan perfecta prácticamente en todo como Catria p-p-pero, ¡No soy una inútil!-dijo Est con cierto reclamo y limpiándose una cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-Solo...quiero que sepan que pueden contar conmigo y que, yo también puedo protegerlas-dijo Est en tono bajo y triste, nunca pensó que hablaría alguna vez con alguien sobre esto.

-Est-comenzó a decir Florina en tono dulce-Las hermanas mayores siempre son sobreprotectoras, quizás estas malentendiendo las cosas-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a su compañera.

-Tú no lo entiendes, luego de la guerra creí que las cosas cambiarían-dijo Est en tono bajo y captando más la atención de Florina-De verdad di todo de mi en esa época y, de verdad ayude mucho en las batallas pero, en cuanto acabo... era como si todo lo que hice hubiera pasado desapercibido para ellas-dijo Est soltando un suspiro melancólico, creyó que sus hermanas confiarían más en ella después de eso pero... al parecer nunca era suficiente para ellas.

Florina no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con Est, antes de que acabara aquí con Lyn y los demás, su hermana Fiora no había abandonado la idea de llevársela de regreso a Ilia para que fuera promovida a rango uno y, pudiera trabajar junto con ella en la primera división.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Florina pensó que luego de todo lo ocurrido y la relación que ahora tenía su hermana con Ninian, creyó su hermana había dejado por la paz ese asunto, por una parte no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez al darse cuenta de que, aunque Fiora tenía una relación amorosa, aun pensara tanto en ella como en Farina, de verdad Florina se sentía afortunada de tenerlas a las dos como hermanas.

A pesar de la oferta, Florina tenía una poderosa razón para rechazarla, no era simplemente porque no quería vivir bajo la ala protectora de su hermana toda la vida, sino que también era porque... quería estar a lado de alguien realmente importante para ella y, si se unía a la primera división, le sería casi imposible pasar tiempo con esa persona.

Florina dejo de lado aquellos temas que, ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar en otro momento, miro a su compañera y, no le costó trabajo notar que de verdad Est, quería demostrarle a sus hermanas que ella podía protegerlas, de la misma forma que Florina, intentaba de demostrarle lo mismo a las suyas... quizás no era la mejor persona para este trabajo, pero sin duda no dejaría a una hermana de armas sola en esto.

-Est para serte sincera, no creo ser la mejor para este trabajo pero, si de verdad crees que puedo ayudarte en algo, estaré más que encantada de hacerlo-dijo Florina en tono amable y seguro.

-¡D-de verdad! ¿Aun cuando pensé que eras una debilucha?-dijo Est sorprendida y a la vez apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, además siendo honesta yo también a veces pienso que soy muy débil-dijo Florina algo apenada.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Est sin podérselo creer-¡No te miento cuando te digo que eres una de las jinetes pegaso más fuertes que he conocido!-dijo Est en tono sincero y seguro.

-C-c-c-creo que estas exagerando-dijo Florina completamente roja, de verdad sentía que se desmayaría de la pena en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos maestra Florina!-dijo Est con renovado animo y poniéndose de pie-Si quiero acercarme a su nivel, tendré que comenzar desde ahorita-dijo Est con una sonrisa alegre mientras, le extendía su mano a Florina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ¡Sin duda Florina era una persona con un gran corazón!

Pese a su pena, Florina no pudo evitar sonreírle a su compañera antes de tomar su mano, de verdad no estaba segura si realmente podría ayudar a Est con su dilema pero, sin duda se esforzaría para lograrlo.


	49. El coliseo 2

Luego de darles el regaño que se merecían por meterse estúpidamente al nivel difícil y sufrir muertes que estaba segura que los perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas, tuve que darles una larga explicación improvisada sobre que este lugar era un poco más... duro que lo que habíamos enfrentado en los otros mundos o en la Torre de práctica.

También tuve que dejarles en claro que gracias al poder de mi arma legendaria logre resucitarlos de la muerte, aunque solo funcionaba en ciertos lugares específicos como la Torre y el Coliseo, lo último que necesito es que tengan un falso sentimiento de invisibilidad porque crean que los puedo revivir en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin se recuperaron de su trauma existencial, casi de inmediato Serra se fue sobre Héctor insultándolo de formas que, no era correcto que chicas tan puras como Olivia y Sharena escucharan... bueno además de que intento meterle su báculo en el trasero... eso definitivamente era algo que ninguna de nosotras necesitaba ver...

Con el grupo relativamente más calmados, regresamos a registrarnos en los combates de nivel fácil que, afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a llevarme la contraria y desesperarse con la espera luego de su bonita experiencia en el nivel difícil, como de costumbre no tapan el pozo hasta que el niño se cayó y murió ahí.

Ya que necesitaba por lo menos ganar cinco batallas seguidas para conseguir los regalos del coliseo, estuvimos un buen rato batallando y, sorprendentemente Héctor no remilgo mis órdenes o trato de hacerse el héroe como pasaba muy seguido cuando íbamos a otros mundos, aunque claro en parte tengo la culpa por inflarlos tanto antes de llevarlos al modo historia.

Con las cinco batallas completadas el grupo se veía bastante cansado pero... aunque suene un poco a explotación, necesitaba una batalla más para no desperdiciar el gladius que me quedaba y, para asegurarme de quedar en un rango donde me dieran tres orbes de regalo, no pretendo llegar a rango veinte y conseguir la dichosa corona porque, ni siquiera lo he logrado en la aplicación así que, es más que seguro que menos lo lograre aquí.

-Bien chicos se que están cansado pero, necesitamos una batalla más antes de irnos, si queremos asegurarnos de conseguir un buen premio en el coliseo-dije en tono tranquilo mientras los cinco descansábamos en unas bancas de una área de descanso para los peleadores del coliseo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Ya he tenido bastante por saber lo que se siente morir por culpa de un arquero! ¡Como para seguir arriesgando MI vida en este lugar lleno de degenerados morbosos!-grito Serra indignada y molesta.

-Yo les dije que este lugar era peligroso antes de que viniéramos aquí, y si sucedió eso puedes agradécelo al Lord de turno que metió la pata-dije con cierto fastidio, me sorprendió un poco que Héctor ni siquiera me contestara y solo se limitara a suspirar... quizás luego debería hablar con él... se ve un poco... ¿Deprimido?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No formare parte de este espectáculo vulgar de matanzas sin sentido!-dijo Serra con los brazos cruzados y aun muy furiosa.

-Vamos Serra solo debemos pelear una vez más, aunque es evidente que no eres la mejor curandera, te necesitamos en este momento-dije con cierto tono cansado, sabía que debía traer a Lucius pero aun le faltan puntos de habilidad para tener su bastón bueno.

-¡Vete a la mierda Phyria!-me grito Serra rabiosa.

-Yo también te quiero Serra-dije con una sonrisa divertida, cuando parecía que había tentado demasiado mi suerte esta vez, Sharena logro detener a Serra antes de que me metiera su bastón por quien sabe donde...

-¡Por favor ya no peleen!-dijo Sharena roja como un tomate por la pena y tratando de mantener a Serra a raya.

-S-s-sharena tiene razón, no lograremos nada peleando entre nosotros-dijo Olivia en tono tímido e igual de roja que Sharena.

-Chicos se que están cansados y créanme que con tanto estrés también estoy igual pero, solo necesitamos una batalla más y podemos descansar en el castillo, les prometo que luego de esto tendremos la semana libre-dije en tono tranquilo y tratando de negociar esto, quizás la oferta tentadora de no hacer nada en siete días me ayude a convencerlos... bueno por lo menos eso hubiera servido para convencerme a mí.

-¡Esta bien iré!-dijo Serra desesperada, y liberándose del agarre de Sharena-Pero te juro que te cobrare el triple por esto-dijo Serra con evidente mal humor.

-Eso tendrás que discutirlo con Anna, sabes que ella es la que se encarga de estas cosas-dije soltando un suspiro, ¿Qué acaso me vio cara de recursos humanos?

-Pues espero que se prepare porque, no pienso ceder hasta que me paguen lo que merezco-dijo Serra soltando un bufido, antes de acercarse al área para entrar a la arena del coliseo.

-A la comandante no le gustara esto-dijo Sharena con evidente preocupación.

-Solo, alejémonos de su cuarto cuando comiencen a discutir eso... y quizás deberíamos alertar a Lucius para que las cure, en caso de que comiencen a discutir con las armas-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, esto me olía a carnicería de aquí a China...

-C-creo que lo mejor sería no dejarlas discutir con sus armas en mano-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Dudo que eso evite que se hagan daño pero, al menos evitaremos que se hagan más de lo necesario-dije en tono tranquilo, será mejor prepararme mentalmente y, luego buscar mi casco para cuando, invariablemente tenga que hacerme cargo de separarlas...

Alcanzamos a Serra y luego de discutir como seria nuestra estrategia, los chicos salieron hacia la arena mientras me colocaba en el área de observación donde los dirigiría desde ahí, al parecer mi oponente sería un invocador llamado Mugo que, me sonaba de algo aunque no estaba muy segura de donde exactamente, bien no deberíamos tener problemas así que, será mejor que acabe con esto tan rápido como pueda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el grupo de guerreros regreso a la polvosa arena de tierra, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a sus siguientes oponentes, uno era una mujer grande de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos verde suave y una pesada armadura de color rosa suave cuyo escudo, tenía un símbolo muy similar al que portaba Camilla, quizás era alguien del mundo de Camilla.

Otro de los miembros era una pequeña chica dragón de cabellos morados, ojos rojizos, dos enormes alas escamosas de dragón amarillos de fondo verde en su espalda y, estaba vestida con unos ropajes morados y rojizos que la hacían ver elegante.

Otra era una niña que Serra, no dudaba que fuera más o menos de la edad de Nino, era de cabello corto y rubio, ojos verdes brillantes y portaba una armadura pesada de tonalidades rojas y un tanto naranjas, ¿Cómo a una chica tan joven le permitían que portara semejante peso encima?

Y por último la que parecía ser la curandera del grupo, era una chica que parecía de la misma edad de la niña de la armadura, su cabello era de un rosa suave al igual que sus ojos y, llevaba ropajes blancos que, vagamente les recordaron a la ropa de Setsuna, aunque sin duda con un diseño que daba a entender que la joven debía pertenecer a una casa noble.

-Parece que lidiaremos con equipo de acorazados-dijo Serra en tono pensativo.

-Entonces parece que será una pelea fácil-dijo Sharena en tono alegre, al menos ya podía dejar de lado su preocupación de pelear contra un equipo duro.

-Aun así no hay que confiarnos, sabemos que nuestros enemigos aguantan más de lo normal-dijo Héctor en tono algo serio.

-Es raro que suenes como la voz de la razón aquí Héctor-dijo Serra en tono curioso, desde el fiasco de la primera pelea, Héctor había comenzado actuar algo... raro, ya no entraba a la batalla como si pudiera vencer a cien hombre solo... quizás ese escarmiento era justo lo que necesitaba para ser menos impulsivo, aunque aun lamentaba que fuera a costa de su preciada vida.

-T-tenemos que seguir el plan de Phyria, si lo hacemos bien, los derrotaremos como a los otros equipos-dijo Olivia en tono más seguro.

-Bien, iré al frente y manténganse alerta, si algo sale mal, necesitare que Sharena me saque de ahí rápido-dijo Serra en tono algo serio y con su bastón en mano.

-¡Descuida Serra no te fallare!-dijo Sharena en tono seguro y con su lanza en mano, se aseguraría de que no volvieran a lastimar a sus preciados amigos.

Tal como lo habían planeado, Serra logro atraer a la gran acorazada de armadura rosada que, avanzó como bien podía con dirección hacia Serra con toda la intención de atacarla, para sorpresa de ella, Héctor salto por encima de Serra y le propino un fuerte hachazo que corto su armadura como si fuera de papel, a pesar de haber recibido un gran daño, la lancera logro asestarle un golpe penetrante a Héctor que si bien no lo mato, le había hecho un daño considerable.

Serra volvió a retroceder antes de usar su bastón curativo a distancia para curar las heridas de Héctor, mientras Serra socorría a Héctor, Olivia y Sharena mantenían distraídas a la chica dragón y a la chica del hacha mientras, la curandera aun se encontraba demasiado lejos para apoyar a la lancera, ¡No tenían dudas de que Héctor acabaría con ella!

-¡Hora de usar marcha muralla!-dijo repentinamente la chica de la armadura rojiza generando un pulso de energía que envolvió a la niña dragón y a la acorazada de lanza, aquella energía cubrió por completo sus cuerpos, haciéndolas ver más renovadas y fuertes.

Tomando por sorpresa a los cuatro, la mujer de la armadura rosada se desplazo a una velocidad increíble atrapando a Olivia con la guardia baja clavándole su lanza justo en el pecho, Olivia soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer al suelo muerta mientras, la guerrera con cierto malestar sacaba su arma del pecho de la joven, era una lástima que las cosas tuvieran que acabar así.

-¡Olivia!-gritaron sus compañeros sorprendidos y asustados, ¿¡Cómo esta tipa logro moverse tan rápido!?

-¡Boo! ¡No deberías distraerte!-dijo repentinamente la chica dragón tomando por sorpresa a Sharena, aquella niña se convirtió en un imponente dragón de escamas amarillas que, arrojo una voraz flama hacia Sharena.

Sharena apenas soporto las flamas antes de retroceder con su ropa chamuscada, cuando se preparaba para vengar a su compañera caída, repentinamente aquella chica de hacha salto por encima del enorme dragón, aterrizando con un golpe descendente con su hacha sobre Sharena.

Guiada por el instinto, Sharena bloqueo el ataque con su lanza, siendo partida al instante por la fuerza del golpe... Sharena quedo casi petrificada al ver, como su arma sagrada había sido destrozada con tanta facilidad, no había terminado de procesar lo sucedido cuando aquella chica realizo un segundo ataque tomándola por sorpresa, haciéndole un profundo corte en el pecho, Sharena retrocedió expulsando borbotones de sangre de su herida y boca, antes de caer muerta en la polvosa arena.

-¡Nooooo!-grito Serra con una mezcla de miedo y furia, ¿¡Cómo estas personas habían desbarato su estrategia de combate tan efectivamente!

Héctor tomando su hacha de manera firme, se juro a si mismo que no permitirá que nadie más cayera, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mujer de la lanza cuando un ataque mágico le dio justo en el pecho, Héctor grito de dolor pero mantuvo su posición, solo para ser herido por un segundo ataque que lo tiro al suelo, poco a poco sintió como todo se volvió oscuro en una neblina de agonía mientras, se maldecía por haber sido tan débil...

-¡Héctor!-grito Serra llorando, antes de sentir un terrible dolor en el cuerpo que le hizo caer de rodillas y toser algo de sangre en el suelo.

Dolorosamente Serra levanto su mirada, centrándose en la pequeña curandera que tenía un visible malestar en su rostro mientras sostenía un bastón bastante familiar para Serra, ya no le quedaban dudas... esa niña usaba el mismo bastón de dolor que ella usaba...

Negándose a morir sin luchar Serra lanzo su ataque hacia la mujer de la armadura rosada, causándole un grave daño y, lastimando en el proceso a sus aliados, quizás aun tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, cuando trato de tomar distancia entre ellas, súbitamente la niña de la armadura rojiza salto a su compañera mal herida y, antes de que Serra pudiera hacer algo, aterrizo con su hacha sobre ella, clavándola en el suelo con su enorme arma... Serra no volvió a moverse después de eso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

...

...

Mierda...

Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda...

¡MIERDA!

¡COMO MIERDAS SE ME OLVIDO REVISAR SI ESE EQUIPO DE TANQUES NO TENIA MARCHA MURALLA!


	50. Apoyo de amistad (Sharena/Phyria)

Después de todas las aterradoras y peligrosas batallas que habían tenido en el Coliseo, Sharena sabía que necesitaba un buen periodo de descanso y de reflexión, aun no podía dejar de quitarse esa sensación de inutilidad cuando en su último combate, aquella chica de armadura roja le destrozo su preciada arma y luego la termino de un solo golpe.

No era el hecho de que hubiera caído tan rápido en combate, sino que había vuelto a faltar a su promesa y, permitió que mataran a Olivia casi enfrente de ella, antes de que ella cayera sin poder hacer nada... a veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba hecha para esto...

Lo peor de todo era que, le había fallado miserablemente a Phyria cuando ella, depositó su confianza y esperanzas en ella... ¿Qué clase de princesa defraudaba de esa forma a su estratega?

Sin poderlo evitar, Sharena comenzó a pensar en lo que le diría Zacharias si la hubiera visto en ese combate, Zacharias no solo fue uno de sus más grandes amigos, sino también el mentor que le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre cómo usar una lanza... si aun estuviera con ellos probablemente se defraudaría al ver que todo el tiempo que invirtió en ella entrenando, había sido en vano...

Sharena le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, rápidamente comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo, al menos fue lo bastante lista para ir a un lugar lejano y secreto donde podría lamentarse y recriminarse en paz...

-¿Sharena? ¿Eres tú?-escucho repentinamente la voz de Phyria detrás de los arbusto donde estaba oculta... quizás este lugar no era tan secreto como pensó...

-... Miau-dijo Sharena algo nerviosa, si fingía que era un gato quizás Phyria se iría. 

-¿Un gato?-dijo Phyria en tono curioso.

-Si... ¡Digo! ¡Miau! ¡Miau!-dijo Sharena casi abofeteándose a si misma por haber metido la pata de esa manera.

-Oh entonces si es un gatito-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo haciendo que Sharena suspirara más relajada-Gatito, ¿Sabes de casualidad donde está Sharena?-pregunto Phyria en tono inocente.

-No... ¡Digo! ¡Miau no!-dijo Sharena poniéndose más nerviosa dándose algunos golpecitos en la cabeza, ¿¡Cómo podía cometer el mismo error dos veces!?

-¿Segura que no la has visto gatito? Quizás no sepas quien es Sharena-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo sentándose cerca del arbusto donde estaba el "gatito"-Ella es una chica linda, de hermoso cabello rubio, brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa aun más radiante-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa y tono amable, haciendo que Sharena se pusiera roja como un tomate, no sabía que Phyria la considerara linda...

-Sabes gatito, estoy buscando a Sharena porque la vi un poco triste-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono suave, haciendo que Sharena la escuchara con genuina curiosidad-Hoy tuvimos unas batallas difíciles y, por un error mío en el último combate, ella lo paso muy mal-continuo Phyria en tono algo cansado-Creo que ella tiene la loca idea de que fue su culpa pero la verdad, hizo un gran papel en los combates, sin duda a demostrado que ha crecido mucho en estos meses-termino de decir Phyria en tono gentil, esperando que eso calmara al "gatito".

Para sorpresa de Phyria, desde los arbusto empezó a escuchar un hipido bastante fuerte, asustada Phyria rodeo el arbusto y encontró a Sharena... prácticamente llorando a mares... sin duda cada vez se daba cuenta que era muy mala para estas cosas, Sharena la miro con sus enormes ojos verdes antes de arrojársele encima para abrazarla, tirando a Phyria en el proceso.

-¡PHYRIAAAAAAA!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte y lloroso mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amiga, no podía creer que Phyria siguiera viéndola como alguien fuerte.

-Tranquila Sharena, todo está bien-dijo Phyria en tono sereno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sharena para calmarla, pasó un largo rato hasta que por fin Sharena se calmó lo suficiente para levantarse y sentarse en el pasto junto con Phyria.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Sharena?-pregunto Phyria en tono amable, Sharena se limito a asentir mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su traje.

-Phyria... ¿Todo lo que dijiste es cierto?-dijo Sharena un poco más compuesta pero con los ojos aun llorosos.

-Cada palabra Sharena-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Pero... yo no soy tan fuerte como los demás y al final, no pude proteger a nadie y...-comenzó a decir Sharena en tono triste hasta que Phyria la interrumpió suavemente.

-Sharena, ya he dejado bastante claro que fue mi error, si hubiera notado esa habilidad que tenían, probablemente la batalla no hubiera terminado así-dijo Phyria en tono firme, haciendo que Sharena bajara la cabeza algo apenada-Bueno, ya que fue mi error y ya que estos días son libres, que tal si hacemos algo juntas, puede ser lo que tú quieras-dijo Phyria en tono alegre atrayendo la atención de Sharena.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-pregunto Sharena con cierto tono inocente.

-Sí, incluso si quieres puedo seguirte explicando cosas sobre los artefactos modernos de mi mundo como querías-dijo Phyria en tono amable, antes de ponerse de pie y, extenderle su mano a Sharena para ayudarla.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Sharena muy animada antes de tomar la mano de Phyria para ponerse de pie.

Mientras abandonaban la zona de los jardines del castillo, Sharena no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz, ¡Sin duda Phyria se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga!, aunque quizás era algo que no debía decir enfrente de la comandante Anna, lo último que quería era que la comandante comenzara a sentir celosa de Phyria, cuando ella tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para ambas.

Cuando entraron al castillo Sharena comenzó a reflexionar las palabras de Phyria, ella le dijo que le había hablado con la verdad en todo lo que dijo, si eso era cierto eso significaba que cuando dijo que era linda...

-¿Te sucede algo Sharena?-pregunto Phyria confundida al ver como Sharena se quedaba repentinamente estática y bastante roja.

-Phyria... fue... enserio lo que dijiste de que soy linda...-dijo Sharena en tono tímido y sin poder mirar a los ojos a Phyria.

-Claro que si Sharena-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa-Eres muy impulsiva y revoltosa pero, se te perdona por linda-dijo Phyria en tono divertido mientras, despeinaba un poco a Sharena.

-¡Phyria!-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero algo sonrojada mientras, trataba de evitar que Phyria siguiera despeinándola.

-¿Qué? No negué que fueras linda pero oye, no abuses de eso o un día de estos ya no te servirá-dijo Phyria aun sonriendo.

-¡Solo por eso tendrás que darme todos esos pastelitos de chocolate con relleno de crema!-dijo Sharena fingiendo estar molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-No hagas que tenga que acusarte con Alfonse-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¡Oye eso es jugar sucio!-dijo Sharena antes de tratar de taclear a Phyria pero esta logro esquivarla y comenzó a correr diciéndole que era muy lenta.

Sharena comenzó a reírse mientras perseguía Phyria a manera de juego, ¡Le encantaba que Phyria no tuviera reparo en jugar con ella de esa forma!, pronto Sharena logro alcanzarla pero para su sorpresa, Phyria cambio de de táctica y la atrapo para luego hacerle un montón de cosquillas hasta que quedo en el suelo rendida, sin duda los días siempre eran más entretenidos cuando jugaba con su gran amiga Phyria.


	51. Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra) 2

Con todo lo que vivió en aquel horroroso y morboso lugar conocido como el coliseo, Serra estaba bastante segura de que se había ganado su semana de descanso sin objeción alguna pero, si alguien intentaba llevarle la contraria, Serra se aseguraría de molerlo a golpes con su hermoso bastón, hasta que solo quedara una plasta roja.

Serra estaba acostada en su mullida cama mientras leía una de esas novelas que le había prestado Phyria, al parecer el gusto de esta Phyria y la de su mundo seguía siendo el mismo y, le alegraba conocer un poco de literatura de calidad de otros mundos, era bueno saber que Phyria aun mantuviera ese buen gusto por la lectura.

Luego de estar casi una hora leyendo Serra se estiro antes de usar un separador de libros para no perder la pagina que leía y, ponerse de pie para ir por un bocadillo, si tenía suerte y había menos gente por los pasillos, quizás podía comenzar a buscar el escondite secreto de Catria... aun creí que había sido una completa exageración que Catria tomara esas medidas, solo porque dejo un poquito magullados a Héctor y Phyria. 

Después de revisar desde la puerta de su cuarto sí, no se encontraba ninguno de sus compañeros en el pasillo, Serra salió de su habitación de la manera más sigilosa que podía en dirección hacia la cocina, si tenía suerte quizás en esta expedición encontraría el dichoso escondite secreto donde Catria ocultaba sus pastelillos.

Mientras reflexionaba donde debía comenzar a buscar, un ruido capto su atención, al parecer alguien estaba teniendo un entrenamiento bastante pesado en la sala de adiestramiento y, por lo que podía escuchar, la persona que estaba ahí ya había tendió más que suficiente.

Sintiendo muy dentro de ella que se arrepentiría de esto, Serra suspiro antes de ir hacia la sala a ver que estaba exactamente pasando, este era el precio a pagar por ser alguien tan noble y altruista como lo era ella, Serra entro a la sala y no se sorprendió al ver, quien era la persona que estaba entrenando como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Serra a veces sentía que debía amarra a su buen Lord con una correa para que se mantuviera quieto...

Completamente ajeno a la nueva presencia en el cuarto Héctor, no dejaba de soltar hachazos contra uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, a pesar de estar prácticamente desde la primera hora de la mañana, se negaba rotundamente a bajar el ritmo o tan siquiera pensar en detenerse, luego de aquella experiencia Héctor, se había comprometido en cuerpo y alma a que seguiría entrenando para mejorar y no volver a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo.

El día anterior luego de que llegaran al castillo de noche, Phyria y él estuvieron discutiendo sobre todo lo sucedido en el coliseo y, aunque sabía que no debió de haber volcado su frustración en ella, no podía evitar sentir que Phyria estaba siendo demasiado suave con él, en especial al echarse toda la culpa de lo sucedido, incluyendo su monumental metida de pata al seleccionar un nivel mortal de combate... realmente le molestaba que Phyria hiciera todo eso solo para hacerlo sentir mejor...

Héctor redoblo su ritmo ignorando el dolor de sus cansados brazos, si hubiera sido más fuerte... si hubiera sido más astuto... o por lo menos si hubiera sido más paciente, sus compañeras no hubieran tenido que pasar por ese infierno... en especial Serra.

Para ese punto Héctor no podía negar que de todas las muertes, la de Serra fue la que más le había afectado en esa batalla... ver como intentaba mantenerse de pie teniendo una flecha en el pecho, aquella mirada que intentaba ser dura cuando en verdad estaba aterrada de morir y... ver sus ojos apagados luego de que su cadáver cayera al suelo en un charco du su propia sangre... había sido demasiado para él...

Héctor apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de golpear con mas ímpetu el indefenso blanco, no importaba cuentas veces lo intentaba, aquellas imágenes seguían persiguiéndolo incluso en sus sueños, no hubo ningún momento de la noche en el que no se repitieran esos momento una... y otra vez...

-¡HÉCTOR!-repentinamente escucho un grito que hizo que no solo saltara del susto, sino que también soltara su preciada hacha haciendo que esta cayera bastante lejos del lugar donde estaba el muñeco de práctica.

-¡Que rayos te sucede! ¡Se que solo eres tonto, no sordo!-dijo aquella voz que Héctor reconoció como la de Serra, quien lo miraba de manera irritada con su bastón en mano.

-¿No se suponía que no trabajarías hoy?-dijo Héctor con cierto mal humor, en estos momentos Serra era la última persona que necesitaba ver...

-Desgraciadamente el Lord al que sirvo es demasiado cabeza dura como para mantenerme trabajando-dijo Serra con evidente fastidio.

-Pues yo no te he pedido ayuda así que, puedes retirarte a tus aposentos-dijo Héctor entre dientes antes de comenzar a acercarse a su hacha... o por lo menos eso pretendía hasta que Serra lo tomo de la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo hacia una banca... 

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a la todopoderosa, altruista y noble Serra! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien como YO! ¡Tenga la gentileza de cuidarte porque evidentemente eres demasiado inepto para hacerlo solo!-grito Serra furiosa mientras se llevaba a Héctor por las malas hacia una banca, ¿¡Quién se creía ese idiota para hablarle de esa manera!

Voluntariamente obligado, Héctor se sentó en una de las bancas junto con Serra sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le caería la oreja... aun no entendía como esa mujer podía perjurara que era una mujer "santa" con semejante actitud, no pasó mucho para que Serra volviera a demandar su entera atención.

-Bien, muéstramelas-dijo Serra en tono duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Héctor casi en automático, Serra suspiro antes de agarrar su bastón con total tranquilidad... y luego golpear con este la cabeza de Héctor.

-No lo volveré a repetir, muéstramelas o...-dijo Serra en tono frío su siniestra amenaza, Héctor no necesito más motivación para quitarse la parte de su armadura del pecho y brazos y, arremangarse las magas de su playera para mostrar sus brazos... lo último que necesitaba era que Serra lo dejara más tonto de lo que ya era...

Serra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror al ver el estado de los brazos de Héctor... estaban tan inflamados que no estaba segura si no sería necesario cortárselos por el grave daño que tenían...

-Solo tú eres lo suficientemente idiota como para quedar en estas condiciones ¡Entrenando!-dijo Serra furiosa y ligeramente preocupada mientras atendía uno de los brazos de Héctor con su magia, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-¡No estoy tan mal!-dijo Héctor en tono molesto y de reclamo... solo para que Serra le pellizcara el brazo con tal fuerza que Héctor grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que todos en el castillo lo escucharon.

-¡Deja de hacerte el duro idiota! ¡Esto es muy serio!-gritó Serra furiosa antes de continuar con su labor-¿¡Cómo demonios permitiste que esto llegara tan lejos!-dijo Serra en tono de reclamo pero muy preocupado.

-¡Entrenar no es un crimen, sabes!-dijo Héctor lloroso, tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-¡Lo es cuando dejas tus brazos así de inflamados!-le contesto Serra indignada.

-¡PUES SI NO ME ESFUERZO, NO SERÉ CAPAZ DE PROTEGERTE Y VOLVERÁN A MATARTE!-dijo Héctor desesperado, sin estar muy seguro si sus lagrimas eran por el dolor del pellizco... o por recordar lo sucedido...

Hubo un lapso de silencio bastante largo que Héctor no supo cómo interpretar, él era incapaz de mirara a Serra a los ojos por lo que mantuvo su vista hacia el otro lado, pasaron unos tensos momentos en los que Héctor apenas podía respirar, hasta que Serra comenzó a hablar.

-Héctor-comenzó a decir Serra en tono tan suave que tomo por sorpresa a Héctor-Estas cosas suelen pasar en las batallas, ninguno de nosotros somos inmortales ni tampoco somos capaces de salvarlos a todos, por más que lo deseemos-dijo Serra en tono gentil y comprensivo.

-Pero... yo...-comenzó a decir Héctor mirando a Serra a los ojos algo apenado.

-Tampoco fue fácil para mí verte morir en la última batalla-dijo Serra en tono bajo y afligido, atrayendo más la atención de Héctor-No fue fácil para nadie y la verdad, aun no puedo quitarme del todo las imágenes de lo sucedido pero, si quieres volverte más fuerte para protegerme a mi o a los demás, recuerda que es algo que podemos hacer juntos, después de todo necesitas que alguien te cuide las espaldas-dijo Serra con una sonrisa cálida y ligeramente sonrojada.

Héctor no pudo evitar mirar a Serra algo asombrado... nunca pensó que ella estuviera tan afectada con este asunto como él y... debía admitir que verla sonreír de esa forma con ese tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, de verdad la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era...

-Así que deja de atormentarte con eso, y deja de hacer las cosas solo, no necesito que me dificultes más mi trabajo-dijo Serra tratando de sonar molesta y mirando hacia el otro lado, no podía creer que Héctor se hubiera visto por unos momentos tan... gallardo.

-Muchas gracias Serra-dijo Héctor en tono cortes y suave mientras sonreía, Serra no pudo evitar que sus rodillas le temblaran por un momento por aquella... galante sonrisa...

-¡Bueno en vista de que debo ayudarte a sanar rápido! ¡Tengo que ir por Lucius y María para que me den algo de apoyo o, no podrás entrenar en un tiempo!-dijo Serra en tono algo alto antes de irse rápido de la sala de entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de sus compañeros clérigos, Serra no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en que ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, debía admitir que era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de embelesamiento con alguien... acaso ella...

Serra rápidamente corto ese pensamiento bastante roja, era una idea simplemente ridícula y no estaba dispuesta ni siquiera a terminar con ese pensamiento, definitivamente luego de esto exigiría una salida a un spa de lujo, necesitaba relajar inmediatamente su ya destrozados nervios, en especial porque ya estaba comenzando a delirar...


	52. Invocación 2 Parte 1

Con todo lo vivido en el modo historia y la masacre que tuve que presenciar en el coliseo, decidí que ya era hora de reclutar a más gente, quizás ya estemos un poquito llenos de gente pero, estaba pensando en comenzar a hacer brigadas de cuatro personas para expandirnos un poco y, de verdad necesito acelerar la obtención de materiales, apenas tenemos objetos para la refinación de armas y, aun necesito conseguir más plumas para los que faltan subir de rango de estrellas.

Como si esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante, resulto que Anna me había utilizado como conejillo de indias para probar la actualización de las barracas que, luego lo bautizo como "Creación de manuales"... ya era bastante malo no haber recibido ni un miserable orbe por eso, sino que también ahora con los manuales a disposición de todos en la nueva biblioteca que tuve que hacer el día anterior, ahora cualquier podía leerlos SIN mi consentimiento y ponerse cualquier habilidad de ahí... enserio... ¡EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PENSANDO ANNA!

Tuve que poner la biblioteca bajo llave desde que Catria mostro cierto interés en leer todo lo que llegara a sus manos, realmente no necesito que se sature de habilidades que no necesita, al menos no hay límite de la cantidad de habilidades que puede obtener una unidad... o por lo menos hasta donde yo se... tendré que luego interrogar a Anna con respecto a eso...

-Parece que hoy andas algo dispersa Phyria, ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo historias yuri de Danganronpa?-dijo Anna en tono divertido, mientras yo terminaba de colocar los veinte orbes en el altar...

-¿Cuando mierdas pretendes dejar de espiar todo lo que hago en mi computadora?-dije con evidente fastidio, ¡Estúpidos anti-virus y anti-malwares que no sirvieron para nada!

-Oye debo aprender todo lo posible de la cultura yuri y además, aun no me has entregado los escritos que me prometiste-dijo Anna con cierto tono inocente...

-Sabes, estas cosas requieren de tiempo e inspiración y, leer es una buena manera de activar la imaginación-dije con cierta tranquilidad antes de alejarme del altar junto con Anna para que este, generara las esferas de invocación.

-Vamos Phyria, solo estás leyendo eso porque no puedes superar lo que le paso a tus personajes favoritos, ni que fueran tan especiales-dijo Anna en tono de burla...

...

...

...

¡ESTA NO SE LA PERMITO!

-¡ERES UNA PERRA SIN CORAZÓN ANNA! ¡Y PARA TU MAYOR INFORMACIÓN! ¡ELLAS SE MERECÍA TODO LO BUENO DEL MUNDO! ¡ELLAS NO SE MERECÍA LO QUE LES PASO!-dije furiosa intentando contener mis lagrimas mientras recogía los orbes que expulso el altar... ellas merecían ser felices... 

...

...

...

¡PORQUE! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍ DE HABER SEGUIDO EL CONSEJO DE HELIA Y NO VER LOS ANIMES DE ESE JUEGO!

¡MI ALMA ESTA MÁS DESTROZADA DE LO NORMAL!

-Ya deja de llorar, quizás en alguna línea alterna ellas son felices y les dieron todo el amor y cariño del mundo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza...

-¿Estás segura de ello?-dije aun llorosita...

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa segura...

...

...

...

-¿Enserio quieres que te conteste eso?-dije con evidente fastidio... sabía que solo se estaba burlando...

-Oh vamos no lo hago todo el tiempo-dijo Anna antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada... idiota...

Farfullando varias maldiciones, decidí comenzar con las invocaciones, bien tengo un orbe verde, tres blancos y uno azul... bueno ya estoy tragando bastante bilis, porque no comenzar con el verde y de una buena vez mandar a la mierda al Arthur de tres estrellas que se que me saldrá...

Suspirando con cierto fastidio coloque el orbe verde en el altar, veamos si no tendré que escupir mi veneno sobre Anna esta vez...

-¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se parece al castillo de Pherae-dijo Nino en tono confuso...

...

...

...

Oh vaya...

¡Al fin una buena unidad verde después de tanto tiempo!

-¿Phyria eres tú?-dijo Nino mirándome fijamente muy sorprendida... ¡Cierto! Florina me dijo que Nino y yo éramos buenas amigas en su mundo.

Ni siquiera termine de procesar del todo el asunto cuando Nino literalmente me tacleo y, de no ser que soy lo suficientemente alta y fuerte para aguantarlo, estaría en estos momentos besando el suelo con la nuca... no necesitaba hacerme otro chichón como el que me dejo Sharena cuando me tacleo en el jardín...

-¿Qué magia maldita y profana usaste para crecer de esa forma? ¡No es justo! ¡Se suponía que YO era la alta de las dos!-dijo Nino en tono molesto y haciendo un puchero, debo admitir que se ve adorable cuando infla los cachetes así.

-¿Que sucede Nino? ¿No puedes tolerar que te haya superado tan fácilmente?-dije con cierto tono burla, no estaba muy segura porque lo dije pero, algo muy dentro de mí me hizo decirlo.

-¡Eres una malvada! ¡Pero cuando obtenga esa magia seré mucho más alta y fuerte que tú!-dijo Nino en tono muy determinado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Hahaha no lo dudo pero ya hablando enserio, si soy Phyria pero no la que conociste, soy más bien la reencarnación de ella-dije en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta inventar historias de ese tipo?-dijo Nino mirándome entre incrédula y extrañada.

-Phyria te está diciendo la verdad Nino-dijo Anna acercándose a nosotras, ¡Ya era hora de que viniera a ayudarme con esto!

-¿Anna eres tú? ¿En esa ropa elegante te gastaste el dinero de las armas que nos vendiste?-dijo Nino en tono sorprendido.

-Por favor Nino, es más fácil que Serra se vuelva humilde y generosa, antes de que Anna haga eso-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Hahahaha, tienes razón Phyria!-dijo Nino partiéndose un poco la caja de la risa.

-Nino, soy una Anna distinta, soy la Comandante Anna del reino de Askr, te hemos traído aquí para que nos ayudes a terminar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de muchos mundos-dijo Anna en tono algo serio.

-Oh, por eso ya no estoy en el castillo de Eliwood-dijo Nino en tono pensativo.

-Descuida, Lyn, Florina, Lucius, Héctor y Serra están aquí con nosotros y, otros héroes que estarán más que encantados de conocerte-dije en tono amable.

-¡Genial!-dijo Nino muy emocionada antes de abrazarme.

-Bien, si ya quedo claro, te escoltare a la sala de espera hasta que Phyria termine con todos los rituales de invocación y luego, te presentaremos con el grupo-dijo Anna en un tono más tranquilo y amable.

-Bien pero... antes de irnos... Phyria, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo Nino en tono algo tímido.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Nino?-pregunte en tono curioso, me pregunto porque de repente se puso tan nerviosa.

-Bueno... se supone que no eres la Phyria que conocí pero... si recuerdas un poco de la Phyria que eras en mi mundo... crees que podríamos hacer... esa cosa que nos divertía mucho...-dijo Nino muy apenada...

¿De que esta...?

¡Oh! ¡Ya sé a qué se refiere!

Tomando por sorpresa a Nino la abrace por la espalda y sin previo aviso, comencé a girar sobre mi eje como si fuera las aspas de un helicóptero, Nino comenzó a reírse animada diciéndome que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido, ¡Qué bueno que Lyn y Florina me dijeron todos esos detalles importantes!


	53. Invocación 2 Parte 2

Después de haber jugado un poco con Nino como en los "viejos tiempos", Anna decidió escoltarla hacia la sala de espera que hicimos, sospecho que también fue porque no quería que Nino tomara botanas o refrescos de más... aunque realmente no entiendo porque se ponía así cuando esas cosas eran puestas de la dotación que me daba cada cierto tiempo, me sorprende a que niveles llega la tacañería de esa mujer...

Sintiendo que tendría buena suerte en estas invocaciones decidí colocar una de las esferas blancas, para mi sorpresa mi siguiente invocación resulto ser Rebecca que, estaba casi tan confundida como Nino por mi "cambio de apariencia", estuve explicándole lo mejor que pude la situación y... aun así seguía pensando que use magia para verme así... admito que no me dio el estiron hasta los dieciséis más o menos... ¡Pero porque es tan difícil de creer que podía ser alta! ¡Casi todos en mi familia lo son!

-¡Aun no puedo creerme cuanto crecerás en unos años!-dijo Rebecca aun bastante sorprendida-No hace dos días bromeábamos Farina y yo de que, si el dragón que íbamos a matar te comiera, ni siquiera le llenarías ni una muela... ¡Y ahora eres más alta y fuerte que yo!-grito Rebecca sin podérselo creer... bien... esto ya esta molestándome...

-¡Porque mierdas es tan difícil de creer!-grite desesperada-Sabes en mi familia todo son altos... excepto mi hermano menor pero, eso no importa, lo que no entiendo es porque tienen que hacer tanto drama por esto-dije con evidente fastidio y sobándome la frente, no es una unidad basura y aun así me está provocando jaqueca...

-¡Como se supone que iba saber que venias de gente alta! Ni si quiera recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaras que tuvieras familia-dijo Rebecca en tono algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-Siendo franca, ni siquiera sé si esa Phyria tenía familia viva-dije en tono pensativo, nunca llegue a planear esos detalles, sin contar de que siempre ha sido una moda que los héroes elegidos sean huérfanos o que no se mencionen esos detalles.

-Sabes que, no me seguiré molestando con este tema-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro cansado-Puedes explicarme, ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?-dijo Rebecca más relajada.

-Tú sabes lo típico, derrotar al país enemigo, salvar a la gente, vencer al general/rey malvado, solo para darnos cuenta que todo era obra de una mujer sensual malvada y que todo culmine peleando contra un dragón maligno-dije con cierto tono aburrido, la verdad esto es básicamente un Fire Emblem...

-¿¡Otra vez!?-dijo Rebecca con notable fastidio-Que una chica de pueblo no puede tener una merecida temporada de descanso-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Únete al club, no tiene ni idea de cuánto se ha quejado Serra sobre eso-dije rascándome la cabeza, por lo menos hoy no estuvo de humor para exigir dinero o vacaciones...

-Espera, también ella está aquí-dijo Rebecca visiblemente sorprendida.

-No solo ella, Lyn, Florina, Héctor, Lucius y Nino, están aquí junto con héroes de otros mundos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno me alegra de que nuestros amigos también estén aquí para apoyarnos-dijo Rebecca más tranquila y con una sonrisa... bien hora de probar una de mis teorías.

-Admítelo, lo que más te tranquiliza es que este aquí tu adorable y linda amiguita Nino-dije en tono divertido, la cara que puso Rebecca mientras se sonrojaba no tuvo precio.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Rebecca furiosa y roja antes de soltarme un puñetazo en el brazo mientras no dejaba de reírme casi histérica-¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PUDISTE HABERTE ACORDADO, TUVISTE QUE ACORDARTE DE ESO! ¡JURO QUE ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE CONFIÓ UN SECRETO!-grito Rebecca mientras me soltaba más golpes que, apenas podía bloquearlos por la risa, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que podía haber algo entre ellas!

-Hahahaha, tranquila Rebecca, he guardado el secreto con mi vida hahahaha-dije tratando de mantenerme seria, lo cual no logre, al menos logre tomarla de las muñecas para que dejara de soltarme puñetazos.

-¡Te lo advierto Phyria! ¡Dices una sola palabra! ¡Y TE METERÉ UNA FLECHA ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA!-dijo Rebecca aun muy molesta y roja mientras intentaba liberarse de mi agarre... y tratando de soltarme una que otra patada.

-Tranquila, ¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa de este tipo?-dije en tono divertido.

-No que yo recuerde... ¡Pero eso no implica que no puedas hacerlo ahora!-dijo Rebecca ligeramente más calmada luego de que la soltara de mi agarre.

-En lugar de estar aquí con tus problemas de confianza, porque no vas a ver a Nino, está en la sala de espera que esta por esa puerta con Anna-dije en tono sereno.

-Espera, ¿Esa tacaña también esta aquí?-dijo Rebecca bastante confundida.

-Sí, no es la misma, pero es igual de tacaña que la que conocimos-dije soltando un suspiro, si existiera una Anna humilde y altruista, probablemente el universo colapsaría...

-Me asegurare de que no meta en problemas a Nino-dijo Rebecca con cierto cansancio antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera.

-¡Avísale que no le crea a Anna y que todos los bocadillos que hay ahí, pueden tomar los que quieran! ¡Y si tiene dudas, deje guías ilustradas por cualquier cosa!-dije en tono fuerte, esperando que mi mensaje le llegara a Rebecca.

-¡Descuida, se lo diré!-respondió Rebecca también gritando, bien ese es un problema menos.

Con Rebecca lejos del la zona del altar, decidí usar otra de las esferas blancas y el personaje que salió fue... bueno... espero quela pobre no acabe asustada con tanto loco que hay aquí...

-¿D-d-dónde me encuentro? ¿Q-quien eres tú?-dijo Sakura en tono algo nervioso y, sosteniendo su bastón con fuerza... bien Phyria, intenta no asustar más a la niña...

-Buenas tarde señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Phyria, soy la invocadora del reino de Askr y, te he traído mediante un ritual para que nos prestes tu poder para terminar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de este reino y de otros mundos-dije en tono solemne, nunca pensé que tuviera que volver a dar este discurso de "héroe místico".

-¿E-enserio soy conocida como una heroína?-dijo Sakura en tono tímido y sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada.... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Contrólate Phyria! ¡Que ella aun es menor de edad!

-Por supuesto que sí, el hecho de que estés aquí es prueba de ello-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-P-p-p-pero... yo no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos...-dijo Sakura en tono bajo, bien... es en este momento como en los simuladores de citas donde el protagonista tiene que animar a la chica tímida adorable que, siempre acaba siendo la más sensual de las chicas del grupo a elegir... dios, definitivamente si sus hermanos pudieran leer mi mente, me destrozarían por eso...

-Sakura, solo porque no portas un arma no significa que eres menos que tus hermanos-dije en tono seguro y tranquilo-Tu tienes la capacidad de salvar vidas y, he escuchado que has arriesgado tu vida en el campo de batalla solo para ayudar a los heridos, eso Sakura es la marca de una gran heroína con una corazón puro, nunca dudes de la importancia de tus acciones porque, se necesita valor para hacer lo que tú has logrado-dije en tono gentil mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sakura se quedo prácticamente muda mientras bajaba la cabeza completamente roja y, podía jurar que hasta le salía vapor de sus orejas pero, con algo de dificultad alcance a ver una dulce y sincera sonrisa en sus labios... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Qué bueno que no está el FBI en este lugar porque si no, me mandarían a la cárcel en este momento...

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente le explique algunas cosas y la mande a la sala de espera, le deje claro que Nino era una chica muy amigable y aunque Rebecca parecía tosca, era una buena amiga... y también que no le creyera todo a Anna, al menos se que Rebecca cuidara de ellas.

Decidí usar mi última esfera blanca y de ella salió... bueno al menos Camilla ya podrá estar muchísimo más tranquila.

-Hola soy Elise, princesa de Nohr, creo que estoy un poco perdida porque, se suponía que estaba en un bosque buscando a mi hermano Corrin pero... creo que me equivoque de camino, ¿Sabes cómo llegue a este templo?-pregunto Elise en tono amable y con una sonrisa alegre, mientras se acercaba a mi sobre su caballo y con bastón en mano.

-Mucho gusto Elise, soy Phyria y te traje aquí por medio de un ritual de invocación que trae héroes de otros mundos-dije en tono amable.

-¡Entonces soy una heroína!-dijo Elise emocionada.

-Sí, una tan fuerte como tus hermanos-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Elise muy emocionada y, bajando de su caballo para quedar frente a frente las dos... Awwww es una lindura esta niña-¿Donde estamos exactamente?-pregunto Elise con genuina curiosidad.

-Estas en el reino de Askr Elise, es un reino pacifico pero, que entro recientemente en guerra con el reino vecino-dije en tono sereno.

-Eso no está bien, ¿Porque simplemente la gente no puede arreglar estas cosas sin pelear?-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero y con aire muy triste.

-Descuida Elise, ya verás que encontraremos un modo en que no tenga que haber más batallas y que la gente pueda vivir feliz y en paz-dije en tono dulce... aunque estaba mintiendo descaradamente porque la humanidad siempre intenta matarse los unos a los otros pero, al menos debía darle algo de esperanzas a Elise, afortunadamente Elise se calmo y me sonrió por mis palabras.

-Phyria, ¿De casualidad alguno de mis hermanos esta aquí?-pregunto Elise en tono inocente y curioso.

-Camilla esta aquí y, te prometo que hare lo posible para que todos tus hermanos estén aquí contigo-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡Incluyendo a Corrin!?-pregunto Elise emocionada.

-Lo juro por mi honor de invocadora-dije manteniendo mi sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Elise muy feliz antes de abrazarme con fuerza, aunque considerando como es mi suerte, la pobre tendrá que esperar meses... o años... la verdad no me gustaría defraudarla...

Luego de darle un par de instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la sala de descanso y de las personas que la estarían acompañando en ese lugar, decidí hacer mi última invocación del día, al menos tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, coloque la ultima esfera que era de un color azul y, cuando termino el ritual de invocación salió...

-¡Amigos de la justicia! ¡Aliados de la rectitud y el orden! ¡Sepan que yo, L´Arachel la gran campeona de la justicia y mujer santa de la luz a llegado!-dijo L´Arachel haciendo una entrada dramática con su caballo que, se paro en sus patas traseras para darle un mejor efecto a su entrada.

...

...

...

No me lo tomen a mal, de verdad L´Arachel es uno de mis personajes favoritos y, la utilice mucho en su juego pero... ella es básicamente la hija no reconocida de Odín y Serra así que... si... me huele a que habrá muchos problemas con Anna... y probablemente como de costumbre seré parte del daño colateral de estas discusiones...


	54. Modo Historia Capitulo 11

Luego de unas semanas interesantes pero mayoritariamente problemáticas con el entrenamiento de las nuevas unidades que se nos unieron, decidí que ya era hora de entrar al siguiente capítulo del modo historia, aunque ahora estamos llevando... demasiada gente, la mayoría aun les hace falta conseguir las habilidades que necesitan para tener su estrategia completa... y desgraciadamente eso me está orillando a rascar orbes aquí... aunque sigue siendo mejor que arriesgarme a las pesadillas de trabajos que me encargan las Annas...

La convivencia con las nuevas chicas había estado en general bien, Nino y Rebecca estaban bastante felices de que estuviera con gente que veían casi como familia, sin contar de que se adaptaron bastante bien a los demás, casi de inmediato Rebecca comenzó a competir con Setsuna para ver quién era la mejor arquera, sus competencias siempre eran muy reñidas pero, se notaba que estaban formando un lazo de amistad mientras, mejoraban con el arco juntas.

Nino se volvió parte del grupo de juego del castillo y entablo muy buena amistad con las chicas de ahí, incluso Elise y Sakura no tuvieron problemas para adaptarse, aunque Sakura tuvo algunos problemas por su timidez, la buena disposición de las chicas la ayudaron a sentirse más cómoda y parte del grupo, e incluso se unió a las pijamadas que organizaba María en su habitación.

Hubo un pequeño drama cuando descubrimos que Camilla y Elise eran de diferentes líneas temporales, ya que la Corrin de Camilla era una chica, mientras que la de Elise era un chico, a pesar de eso Camilla le dejo claro que sin importar la época o el lugar, ellas siempre serian hermanas lo que tranquilizo mucho a Elise y, puso fin a esa pequeña incomodidad que se creó en ella luego de se descubrió la verdad.

L´Arachel como bien predije, acabo acarreando algunos detalles cuando exigía más entrenamiento... o cuando quería iniciar patrullajes por las fronteras completamente innecesarios... o expediciones a los bosque cercanos para exterminar monstruos y la cereza sobre el pastel, fue cuando tomo algo del dinero del castillo para repartirlo a los pobres... si no fuera que Alfonse, Héctor, Lucius, Lyn y Palla me apoyaron para salvarla de la ira asesina de Anna, L´Arachel en estos momento estaría o muerta o Anna hubiera vendido sus órganos para recuperar ese dinero...

Tuvimos que tener una charla seria con ella con respecto a eso y, afortunadamente L´Arachel comprendió que, aunque era buena esa iniciativa de ayudar a la gente de Askr, debía consultar primero antes de poner sus planes en acción... lo peor de todo es que sus monólogos justicieros estaban comenzando a ser imitados por Fae y María... al menos Florina y Palla me prometieron ayudarme con ellas para no tener un par de mini-L´Arachel en el castillo.

Con todos esos detalles superados ahora, nos encontrábamos en ruta hacia el Mundo de Sombra para, realizar un ritual con una roca mágica que encontró Anna de pura casualidad en el Mundo del Fulgor y que, nos ayudaría a comunicarnos con Zacharias... ahora me estoy dando cuenta porque comencé a usar el botón de omitir en estas partes...

De momento todos estábamos en un pequeño claro donde teníamos buena cobertura con los arboles del bosque, mientras esperábamos que el equipo de reconocimiento regresara, lo mejor era extremar precauciones en caso de que Embla quisiera volver a secuestrarme y tratar de asesinarme.

-No creen que ya han tardado mucho, ya ha pasado casi media hora desde que Est y Florina se fueron a hacer reconocimiento-dijo Catria con cierto aire serio pero, se notaba a leguas que estaba preocupada por su hermana.

-Relájate Catria, Est es bastante capaz de hacer una misión de este tipo-dijo Palla en tono amable mientras estaba sentada en uno de los troncos caídos que, arrastramos para sentarnos.

-Además va con Florina, la mejor caballera pegaso de nuestro mundo-dijo Nino con evidente orgullo sentada también en uno de los troncos junto con Lyn y Lucius.

-Vaya, no sabía que Florina fuera así de fuerte-dijo con cierta ilusión Elise, mientras estaba sentada en un tronco junto con Camilla, María y Sakura.

-Lo es, le he confiado mi vida innumerables veces y nunca me ha fallado-dijo Lyn en tono amable pero con una ligera sonrisita orgullosa.

-Lyn habla de la misma forma que Minerva se expresa de ti Palla-dijo María en tono alegre, haciendo que Palla se sonrojara un poco... oh vaya, esto me huele a pareja yuri.

-Aun así esperar es aburrido, si esto sigue así, practicare lanzamientos con hacha con uno de los arboles de aquí-dijo Héctor soltando un suspiro, mientras estaba recargado en un árbol cerca de Serra.

-Olvídalo, no destruirás nada de aquí antes de tiempo-dijo Serra en tono firme antes de darle un leve golpe a Héctor con su bastón... al menos no lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Rebecca y yo, podemos competir con el arco mientras tanto?-pregunto Setsuna en un tono algo cansado pero, reflejando un genuino interés por hacerlo.

-Setsuna no gastemos flechas en esto, cuando podríamos gastarlas viendo quien derrota a más oponentes en el campo de batalla-dijo Rebecca en tono emocionado, haciendo que la mirada de Setsuna se iluminaran más.

-Saben, quizás pude haberme traído mis cartas para jugar por lo menos un par de partidas de póker-dije en tono pensativo, quizás deba comenzar a traer ese tipo de cosas por si acaso.

-Como héroes de la justicia y de la rectitud, tenemos prohibido participar en actividades que lleven a la decadencia y el vicio-dijo L´Arachel en tono firme y seguro mientras estaba parada junto a su caballo.

-Mientras no apostemos y solo sea por diversión, no entiendo que daño puede hacer-dije con cierto aire cansado, últimamente L´Arachel se ha puesto a paladinear varias cosas...

-Mmm... supongo que eso es aceptable-dijo L´Arachel con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Sí, pero no tenemos ninguna baraja para realizar ese tipo de actividades-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-E-estoy segura que Est y Florina ya no deben tardar-dijo Olivia en tono amable mientras estaba junto a Fae cerca del malig de Camilla.

-Creo que se están acercando-dijo Fae en tono seguro mientras movía de manera adorable sus orejitas... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¿¡Porque últimamente tengo que lidiar con muchos paros cardiacos de lindura!?

Tal como lo dijo Fae, unos momentos después Est y Florina aterrizaron cerca de nosotros y para nuestro alivio no parecía como si hubieran tenido problemas mientras hacían el reconocimiento.

-Bien chicas, ¿Qué novedades encontraron?-dijo Anna en tono amable.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema, al parecer los héroes de este mundo están bajo el contrato de la princesa Verónica-dijo Florina con aire preocupado.

-Hay un gran ejercito cerrándonos el paso, parece que la única forma de avanzar es peleando-dijo Est con cierto tono molesto.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando de que no fuéramos a pelear!-dijo Héctor con aire seguro antes de tomar su hacha.

-Aun así, no deberíamos buscar peleas innecesarias-dijo Lucius con aire preocupado.

-No podemos dejar a esos héroes a merced de Verónica, debe estarlos obligando a hacer cosas malas-dijo Sharena con aire seguro.

-Comandante Anna, Phyria, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Alfonse un poco preocupado.

-No tenemos elección, debemos pelear con ellos para liberarlos del contrato antes de que los usen para invadir el castillo-dijo Anna en tono algo serio y diligente.

-Bien ya escucharon a Anna, vayamos a patearle el trasero al ejercito y luego nos disculpamos-dije con cierto aire cansado, los pobres no sobrevivirán ni quince minutos con todos a nivel cuarenta.

-P-p-pero intentemos no hacerles mucho daño-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bien ya escucharon a Sakura, nada de masacres, y eso va principalmente para ti Héctor-dije en tono firme.

-¿Acaso creen que no puedo controlarme?-dijo Héctor muy ofendido.

-Ni un poco-respondimos casi todos al unisonó, con excepción de Lucius, Olivia y Sakura que, estoy segura de que no le dijeron nada por timidez o educación.

Sin perder tiempo salimos de los bosques y nos adentramos en la zona donde nos esperaba el ejercito rival... qué bueno que estas Catria, Est y Palla son de una época antes de que fueran a Valentia... o esto sería realmente incomodo...

-Me llamo Celica y soy la amiga de la infancia de Alm, no... no quiero pelear contra ustedes-dijo Celica en tono suave-Sin embargo, parece que por desgracia no puedo incumplir este contrato...lo siento...-dijo Celica en tono algo triste... si, aquí tenemos a una de las doncellas de más puro corazón de estos juegos.

-Descuide señorita Celica, nos aseguraremos de liberarla de ese contrato y, lamentamos las molestias que les ocasionaremos-dijo Alfonse en tono educado y preocupado.

-Al contrario, yo lamento las molestias que les provocare-dijo Celica en tono mortificado... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Competencia de quien es más educado?  
No paso mucho para que comenzara el combate y si... los hicimos polvo prácticamente sin esfuerzo...

-Un momento... si los héroes de aquí están controlados eso significa que...-comenzó a decir Anna una vez que terminamos la batalla, como si esa hubiera sido la señal, Tuxtedo Mask alias Bruno apareció frente a nosotros... les mentiría si dijera que eso no lo veía venir...

-¿Ustedes otra vez? Me estoy cansando de encontrarnos así...-dijo Bruno con cierto fastidio.

-¡Príncipe Bruno!-grito Alfonse sorprendido.

-Hola Bruno, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cambiaste de mascara? Se ve más brillante que la última vez que la vi-dije con cierto aire perezoso.

-Quizás deberías tomarte esto más enserio Phyria-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Que un villano se asegure de quedar presentable para la batalla final contra los grandes y poderosos héroes, habla bien de él-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-Por favor, no le sigas la corriente L´Arachel-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías! Márchense ahora, si se interponen en mi camino, tendré que... matarlos-dijo Bruno con cierto aire siniestro.

-Es la amenaza más simplona que escuchado en mi vida-dije en tono aburrido.

-¡Phyria!-dijo Lyn dándome un leve codazo.

-¿Qué? Lo digo muy enserio, Serra me amenaza mucho mejor que este tipo-dije con aire seguro.

-Eso nadie lo puede discutir-dijo Est con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Podemos tomarnos enserio a la persona que podría matarnos!?-dijo Catria completamente desesperada.

-Creo que se está hiendo-dijo Fae en tono curioso y si... efectivamente está huyendo...

-¿C-creo que no le gusto que no lo tomáramos enserio?-dijo Olivia con cierto aire preocupado.

-Quizás si fuimos un poco groseros-dijo Elise en tono pensativo.

-Aunque no se supone que un vilano malvado, nos hubiera atacado en lugar de huir-dijo Nino en tono reflexivo.

-Da igual, solo sigámoslo y echemos a perder sus planes antes de que nos metamos en más problemas de lo normal-dije en tono cansado, será mejor que vigile mi espalda por si se nos aparece de repente Verónica por la retaguardia.

Y tal como lo predije, no paso mucho tiempo para que cayéramos en una emboscada... ¿Qué no saben hacer otra táctica?

-Recuerden, debemos enfocarnos en la defensa, tarde o temprano el enemigo se acabara retirando-dijo Anna mientras ocupábamos nuestras posiciones para el asalto.

-¡Les dije que debíamos ser más cuidadosos!-dijo Catria muy molesta.

-Tranquila Catria, estamos en una posición ventajosa para defender-dijo Palla tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Además cuenta con la legendaria y poderosa Serra cuidándoles las espaldas-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso.

-¡Y la guardiana de la luz! ¡Y guerrera de la justicia! ¡La gran L´Arachel dama de la luz!-dijo L´Arachel, usando el mismo tono de Serra...

-No... bromeabas cuando dijiste que era como la hija de Odín y Serra...-dijo Camilla con evidente asombro y algunos toques de miedo.

-¡Al fin alguien entiende mi referencia!-dije en tono fuerte, ¡Ya era hora de alguien más se diera cuenta!

Como era de esperarse aguantamos el asedio sin problemas antes de que el ejercito huyera, luego de eso hicimos un viaje en barco donde peleamos un poco más y, por fin llegamos al lugar donde podríamos hacer el dichoso ritual.

-Bien ¡Por fin encontramos el hogar de la maga arcana! Ahora por fin podremos hacer el ritual-dijo Anna con aire seguro.

-¿Creí que iríamos a un templo?-dijo Elise en tono confundido.

-Yo creí que iríamos a comer... ya tengo mucha hambre...-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo y cansado.

-Descuida, la comida está a salvo y cuando terminemos esto, estoy segura que podremos comer-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-De que se preocupan, no es como si ese tal Bruno llegara en cualquier momento-dijo Héctor en tono seguro... solo para que segundos después apareciera Bruno con un ejercito...

-Tenías que hablar verdad...-dijo Serra con evidente fastidio mientras miraba a Héctor... de hecho casi todos mirábamos a Héctor algo molestos...

-Los encontré...-dijo Bruno en tono siniestro-Ahora... mueran... acabaré con... todos-dijo Bruno con un aire maligno.

-Es mi imaginación o, parece como si estuviera siendo poseído por algo-dije en tono pensativo, un día debería dedicarme a ver esos cachos de historia que no vi, por lo menos por youtube.

-Phyria tiene razón, ni siquiera parece la misma persona-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-¡No se preocupen mis leales camaradas! ¡Porque la luz de justicia de la gran L´Arachel exterminara la maldad de ese pobre hombre!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y algo dramático...

-¡Te matare príncipe de Askr!-grito Bruno como un maniaco.

-Vaya Sharena, parece que se está vengando porque los ignoramos hace rato, ahora ni siquiera te toma en cuenta para amenazarte de muerte-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Da igual, ¡No permitiré que le haga daño a mi hermano!-dijo Sharena en tono decidido y con su lanza en mano.

-Creo que será mejor que comencemos a "exorcizarlo" con nuestras armas-dijo Camilla en tono sereno, mientras el ejército enemigo comenzaba a acercarse, bien terminemos con esto.

No paso mucho tiempo para que barriéramos el ejercito de Bruno y, lo tuviéramos a nuestra merced... qué extraño, regularmente para este momento dicen su discurso malvado vengativo antes de huir...

-Uff... perdí... mátame... ya...-dijo Bruno en tono cansado.

-Una vez nos ayudaste, no tengo intención de acabar con tu vida-dijo Alfonse en tono suave.

-Además, sé por experiencia que cuando alguien te pide que lo mates, algo malo debe estar pasando-dije con aire pensativo.

-Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado marchar así...-dijo Bruno en tono dolido antes de subir a su caballo y huir.

-Príncipe Alfonse, usted es todo un ejemplo para los héroes de la justicia como nosotros-dijo L´Arachel con una gran sonrisa amable.

-Odio romper estos momentos pero será mejor que hagamos el ritual antes de que otro ejercito aparezca o Héctor vuelva a abrir la boca-dijo Serra en tono cansado.

-¿¡Cuanta veces tengo que disculparme por eso!?-dijo Héctor con evidente fastidio... de hecho casi todos lo molestamos todo el rato por llamar a la mala suerte.

-¿Podemos comer después del ritual?-dijo Fae en tono bajo y agarrándose la pancita por hambre... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Si esto sigue así moriré antes de tiempo...

-Por supuesto-dije en tono seguro, apenas evitando doblarme por ese ataque de ternura.

Luego de que Anna termino de colocar las cosas necesarias y que todos estuviéramos cerca, no perdió más tiempo y realizo el ritual, Alfonse, Anna y Sharena se concentraron en el ritual y comenzaron a llamar a Zacharias a los gritos.

-Pierden el tiempo...-dijo de repente Bruno... ¿¡Quien rayos lo dejo entrar!?... ¡No se suponía que alguien se quedaría vigilando la puerta!

-Tienes muchas agallas para venir en esas condiciones-dijo Lyn con cierto aire duro con su espada desenvainada, la mayoría estábamos con nuestras armas listas para proteger a los chicos mientras hacían el ritual.

-¿Por qué no ocurre nada?-dijo Alfonse muy desesperado.

-Griten hasta que pierdan su voz, pero no obtendrán respuesta-dijo Bruno en tono serio y frio.

-El ritual debe funcionar, mientras este Zacharias vivo debería funcionar, a menos que...-dijo Anna en tono seguro... hasta que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esto, Bruno se limito a sonreír de manera funesta por la reacción de Anna... bien definitivamente debo checar esos video de inmediato...

-Príncipe Bruno...-comenzó a decir débilmente Alfonse-¿Esta muerto? ¡Contesta! ¡Dime lo que sabes!-dijo Alfonse prácticamente histérico mientras Sharena comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas temblorosa...

-Se entrometió donde no debía, así que justo antes de venir aquí... lo mate-dijo Bruno con una enorme sonrisa...

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?-grito furioso Alfonse mientras Sharena comenzaba a llorar...

-¿Que te había dicho? Ah, sí, que te arrepentirías de haberme dejado vivir-dijo Bruno con aire de burla-En fin demo marcharme...-comenzó a decir Bruno... antes de que le disparara a traición en el hombro...

Aturdido por el dolor aproveche eso para soltarle un puñetazo recto a la cara que lo tiró al suelo mal herido, no le di oportunidad de ponerse de pie porque lo pise justo donde le había disparado para mantenerlo en el suelo antes de apuntarle a la cabeza con mi arma ante la mirada atónita del grupo.

-Eres bastante valiente para preocupar así a mis amigos-dije en tono frio mientras miraba a Bruno a los ojos-Te recomiendo que cuides lo que digas así que, si puedes hacernos el favor de sacar tu asquerosa presencia de este lugar, o me obligaras a que te vuele la cabeza frente a todos-dije en tono severo antes de quitar mi pie de ahí.

Bruno se fue entre asustado y molesto del lugar... quizás no reaccione como se debía... pero si hay algo que simplemente no soporto es que lastimen a MIS amigos de esa forma...

-Phyria-escuche la voz firme y algo preocupada de Lyn.

Casi de inmediato voltee a verla, solo para encontrarme con la mirada decidida y curiosa de todos por mis acciones, al final luego de tomar un par de respiraciones para relajar mi cuerpo les dije.

-Hay algo más en todo esto, y no creo que Zacharias esté muerto-dije sonando más tranquila.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está mintiendo?-pregunto Camilla en tono serio.

-Incluso para que lo hemos visto, es demasiada casualidad que Zacharias justamente estuviera en este mismo lugar y que, casualmente Bruno lo encontrara y lo matara-dije en tono seguro, hasta estas cosas tienen sus límites.

-¿Pero porque, estará adjudicándose algo tan terrible?-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bien, la única forma de saber la verdad es dejarlo con vida y vigilarlo de cerca, así que tendremos que cancelar el almuerzo, tenemos una tarea más urgente que hacer-dije en tono diligente, nadie se quejo en lo más mínimo por mi decisión.

Parece que será una de esas cosas que no sabré hasta que llegue al final... una verdadera lástima que mi celular no tenga señal de internet en estos lugares, al menos así podría darle un vistazo rápido a la aplicación para salir de dudas...


	55. Modo Historia Capitulo 12

Después de unas horas viajando, no estábamos más cerca de encontrar a Bruno o la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a Zacharias, en todo el camino Sharena y en especial Alfonse, habían estado no solo extremadamente callados, sino que también se veían realmente deprimidos... más me vale que mi suposición sea correcta o, tendremos que usar los servicios de la Anna psicóloga, y un grupo de terapia para ellos...

No fue hasta que llegamos a una fortaleza rodeada de agua que, conseguimos nuestra primera pista de Bruno... básicamente otra batalla con otro ejercito al cual debíamos moler a palos...

-¡Por fin! Me estaba hartando de esperar, espero que se les dé mejor combatir que orientarse-dijo Delthea con una sonrisa desafiante, aunque se veía un poco impaciente.

-Hubiera servido tener un mapa de la zona-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Tenemos mapas de estos mundos?-pregunto curiosa Elise.

-Si los tuviéramos estoy segura que Catria hubiera sido la primera en tomarlos-dijo Est en tono cansado.

-¿Porque lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo?-dijo Catria con cierto tono de fastidio.

-¡Que mal educados! ¡No ven que alguien está tratando de amenazarlos!-dijo Delthea en tono molesto y haciendo un puchero.

-Discúlpenos jovencita, por favor continúe con su discurso-dijo Lucius en tono amable, Delthea se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-Me llamo Delthea, espero que no me estés subestimando solo porque sea tan rematadamente adorable-dijo Delthea en tono orgulloso.

-¡Falso!¡La más adorable es esta cosita llamada Fae!-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro antes de tomar a Fae en brazos y mostrarla... Awwwwwww ¡Se ve tan linda con esa carita confundida!

-Eso es algo imposible de negar-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que mi hermana menor es la más adorable de todas-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Oye, quedamos en que era la hermana menor de todas-dijo Elise inflando los cachetes un poco molesta.

-Chicas no deberían pelear por eso-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Además, para mi todos son mi familia, ¡Y los quiero mucho!-dijo Fae en tono alegre y con una dulce sonrisa...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Casi nos da a todos un paro de ternura colectivo!

-¡Dejen de ignorarme!-grito enojada Delthea-¡Los hare volar del campo de batalla con mi poderosa magia!-dijo Delthea aun muy molesta y algo llorosa... olvide que esta niña tiene un ego algo frágil...

Luego de descartar a Delthea y su ejército, casi de inmediato encontramos a Bruno oculto en la fortaleza, espero que podemos sacarle algunas respuesta esta vez.

-Uh... Agh... je, je, je... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-comenzo a reírse Bruno de manera bastante maniaca...

-¡Príncipe Bruno!-grito Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Chicos... creo que o está un poco loco o de verdad algo lo está poseyendo-dije algo incomoda... la verdad nunca me había tenido que topar con alguien que estuviera genuinamente loco...

-Je, Je... Por fin han llegado, muy bien, estaba cansado de esperar-dijo Bruno en tono histérico sin poder controlar su risa...-¡Alfonse! ¡Sharena! ¡Los voy a destripar... para empezar!-dijo Bruno gritando apenas conteniendo su maniaca risa... sobra decir que todos nos colocamos enfrente de Alfonse y Sharena para protegerlos.

-¡No permitan que se acerque a los príncipes de Askr!-dijo Anna en tono firme con su arma en mano, nosotros ya estábamos en posición para defender a los príncipes con nuestras vidas.

-¿¡Podrán atraparme antes de que los atrape yo a ustedes!? ¡Zacharias pide venganza! ¡Bua, ja, ja, ja, ja!-grito Bruno en tono demencial antes de escapar por la parte trasera de la fortaleza ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Sigan a ese maniaco y mantengan formación! ¡No permitiremos que le ponga ni un dedo encima a Alfonse o Sharena!-dije en tono diligente y serio antes de que fuéramos a perseguirlo.

Francamente no entiendo cómo le hizo para moverse tan rápido ¡O cómo demonios dejo varios ejércitos listos para frenarnos!, pero el punto es que por fin le dimos alcance y logramos sitiarlo en un templo donde predeciblemente había un ejército ahí esperándonos... sabía que debimos de haber almorzados antes de seguirlo...

-Je... Llego la hora, prole de Askr... Es la hora de que los haga pedazos-dijo Bruno en tono oscuro.

-Chicos... es mi imaginación o... cada vez se está poniendo más loco-dijo Sharena un poco nerviosa.

-No, efectivamente se está poniendo más loco-dijo Serra lanzando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Porque siempre los malos acaban estando muy mal de la cabeza?-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio.

-S-supongo que la locura te hace malo-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-No, he conocido muchos locos que no usan su locura como excusa para matar a las personas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sea como sea, ¡Enfrentara la luz de la justicia de la poderosa dama de la luz, L´Arachel!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-No si lo bajo con una flecha primero-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro y un poco más animado.

-Bien, quien lo baje primero con una flecha, gana la competencia de hoy-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro.

-¡Podemos centrarnos en el asesino que tenemos enfrente!-dijo Catria gritando molesta.

-Trata de relajarte Catria, los demás estamos más que al pendiente de los movimientos del príncipe Bruno-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-¡Príncipe Bruno! ¿Qué le hiciste a Zacharias? ¡Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas!-dijo Alfonse en tono fuerte y decidido... y luego porque lo emparejan tanto con él...

-Je... ¿Quieres saber... lo que hice? Miren esto y atrévanse a volver a preguntármelo-dijo Bruno en tono malicioso mientras sacaba una lanza.

-¡Es la lanza de Zacharias!-grito Sharena aterrada.

-Sí, le quite la vida, metió las narices donde no debía, y saco a la luz uno de los secretos de Embla... fue muy triste... estaba solo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de protegerse... de mi-dijo Bruno en tono burlón... aunque para este punto suena más como si lo hubiera violado más que matado...

-¡Mientes!-grito Sharena llorosa, mirándolo con una gran ferocidad.

-Fue patético, suplico por su vida con su último aliento, ¡Y hasta grito todo sus nombres!-dijo Bruno mofándose de lo que le "hizo" a Zacharias-"¡Hare lo que me pidas, pero no me mates!" ¡Bua, ja, ja, ja!-dijo Bruno en tono maniaco.

-Zacharias...-dijo Sharena sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-¡Asesino!-grito Alfonse iracundo antes de sacar su espada y lanzarse contra Bruno, ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

-¡Alfonse no!-grite antes de atraparlo por su capa para detenerlo, ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede!?

-¡Suéltame Phyria!-dijo Alfonse furioso mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de oso que tuve que hacerle para detenerlo.

-¡No seas estúpido Alfonse! ¡Solo te está provocando! ¡Además, de verdad crees que Zacharias suplicaría por su vida de esa manera tan patética!-dije en tono molesto mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza, ¿¡Cómo mierdas se pudo creer algo tan sobre actuado de villano de la vieja escuela!?

Al menos mis palabras por fin llegaron a Alfonse y logro calmarse, lo solté casi de inmediato, mire a los demás y les dije.

-Bien chicos saben qué hacer, lo queremos vivo así que nada de flechas en la cabeza... pero sin duda le daré puntos extra a quien le dé en el trasero-dije con una sonrisa segura, Rebecca y Setsuna se veían bastante animadas por eso, mientras Catria suspiraba desganada.

Bien, ¡Hora de partirle el trasero a todos!

...

...

...

¿Enserio?... Solo duraron ocho minutos... de verdad todos estaban animados para hacer puré lo que tuvieran enfrente, incluso tanto Rebecca como Setsuna lograron clavarle una flecha en cada nalga a Bruno... supongo que luego veremos cómo hacer el desempate.

-Hazlo... acaba conmigo, ¡Vamos! Ya te lo he dicho... Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás-dijo Bruno en tono cansado medio sentado en el suelo... ¿Cómo puede sentarse con un par de flechas en el trasero?

-Te lo preguntare por última vez Bruno, ¿De verdad mataste a Zacharias?-dijo Alfonse en tono amenazante y apuntándolo con su espada... muy bien, mejor me quedo cerca para que no meta la pata...

-No te cansas, ¿Eh? ¡Si, lo mate! Y me asegurare de que tu hermana y tú acaben igual que él-dijo Bruno en tono cansado pero seguro.

-Muy bien, entonces... llego la hora de vengar a mi amigo-dijo Alfonse listo para travesarlo con su espada.

-Espera Alfonse-dije en tono serio y firme, deteniéndolo al instante.

Mire fijamente a Bruno mientras él me miraba de manera curiosa y, tomándolo por sorpresa le quite la máscara revelando su identidad...

-N-n-no... no puede ser...-dijo Alfonse retrocediendo consternado y dejando caer su espada.

-¡Zacharias!-grito Sharena sorprendida, mientras todos miraban de manera atónita la situación, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Por algo en el libro dos tenía el nombre de Zacharias!


	56. Modo Historia Capitulo 13

Bien, luego de que medio compusiéramos a Zacharias después de la paliza que le dimos en el combate pasado... sin contar sacarle las dos flechas que le clavaron Rebecca y Setsuna en el trasero, Zacharias se negó a contestar cualquier pregunta antes de huir de la zona, dejando a los príncipes sin saber que pensar.

Ya afuera de ese mundo, decidimos ahora si tomar nuestro almuerzo luego de tantas batallas y revelaciones que tuvimos en el día, la mayoría intento subirles los ánimos a los príncipes pero, parecían aun bastante consternados por las acciones de Zacharias, por el lado amable aun está vivo aunque todo indica que estaba poseído/maldito por algo.

-¿Donde creen que estará Zacharias ahora mismo?-preguntó Sharena en tono algo triste mientras, continuaba comiendo su almuerzo.

-No tengo ni idea, solo se marcho sin mediar palabra-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro.

-Por el lado positivo, aun está vivo aunque, aun debemos descubrir que es lo que hace que se comporte como un loco-dije en tono tranquilo antes de terminarme mi último taco.

-Es bastante curioso como su comportamiento cambiaba tanto de un momento a otro-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-¿Sintieron algún espíritu o algo así dentro de él?-pregunto curiosa Rebecca mirando a Lucius y a Nino.

-No sentí ningún espíritu anima, de eso estoy segura-dijo Nino en tono seguro.

-Debo admitir que sentí algo extraño cuando comencé a curarlo pero, no estoy seguro que sea obra de un espíritu maligno-dijo Lucius en tono algo preocupado.

-No tema padre Lucius porque, ¡Con mi poderosa luz, radicare la maldad de Zacharias en un santiamén!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea tan fácil como eso... y además, es obvio que solo mi luz sagrada podría lograr un trabajo tan difícil como ese-dijo Serra con cierto aire orgulloso... no necesito que hagan una competencia de esto...

-Lo que me preocupa saber es, ¿Quien de las dos gano los puntos extra de la última batalla?-dijo Setsuna de manera apenas comprensible porque tenía la boca llena de comida...

-Oye mi flecha se clavo primera que la tuya, así que los puntos son míos-dijo Rebecca con cierto aire duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-No creo que sea buen momento para discutir eso, en especial porque atacaron al amigo de Alfonse y Sharena-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-Lo peor de todo fue que, de verdad nos costó trabajo sacárselas-dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

-No creo que el pobre pueda sentarse bien en días-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo incomodo que debe ser montar con una herida así-dijo Elise en tono preocupado.

-Créanme, ¡Es horrible!-dijo Est en tono lloroso y asustado mientras, tanto Palla como Catria suspiraban por ese comentario... ¿Porque creo que hay una historia interesante detrás de eso?

-Descuiden, estoy segura de que sus esfuerzos de curarlo, le ayudaran a que el malestar sea más tolerable-dijo Florina en tono comprensivo.

-Sea como sea, aun no logro comprenderlo... ¿Porque nos oculto su verdadera identidad?, ¿Y porque se puso de parte de Embla?-dijo Alfonse en tono triste-Necesito entender que está pasando, deberíamos encontrarlo-dijo Alfonse en tono más firme.

-¿Pero dónde podemos comenzar a buscarlo?-pregunto Sharena con cierta preocupación.

-¡Chicos! ¡Traigo noticias frescas sobre Zacharias!-dijo Anna en tono seguro entrando a la zona de las ruinas, ya que había ido a "investigar" para ver si podía conseguir algo de información de sus contactos.

-Nuestra grácil e increíble comandante, llego con buenas nuevas para salvar el alma del buen amigo Zacharias-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-Francamente yo no le veo lo grácil en ninguna parte-dijo Héctor en tono escéptico.

-Hola, aquí hay noticias importante-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio.

-¿Que ha descubierto sobre Zacharias comandante?-dijo Alfonse algo ansioso.

-Bien, si mis fuentes son correctas debe estar en el Mundo del Fulgor, si lo encontramos quizás podamos encontrar las respuestas que buscamos-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Bien chicos ya escucharon a la comandante, si ya todos terminaron de comer y reposar un poco la comida, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-dije en tono diligente antes de ponerme de pie, al menos todo esto me está ayudando a conseguir orbes para próximas invocaciones.

Nos internamos en el Mundo del Fulgor y después de viajar por un largo rato, encontramos a Zacharias en un campo donde había algunas montañas... parece algo preocupado...

-¡Zacharias!-grito Alfonse en cuanto miro a Zacharias... y luego porque las yaoistas los ponen tanto de pareja, ¡Con este tipo de reacciones no me sorprende! ¡Están casi al nivel de Riku y Sora o Naruto y Sasuke!

-Arg...Alfonse...-dijo Zacharias con cierto malestar.

-Tienes que contarme que te ocurrió, no entiendo que estás haciendo-dijo Alfonse con aire triste... ¡Dios! ¡Porque tenía que poner esa expresión como si su novia lo estuviera dejando!... Aunque en este caso es novio...

-Al final, la realeza de Embla es devorada por el dios oscuro... nos volvemos marionetas...-dijo Zacharias en tono cansado y bajo... ¿Porque siento que falto algo de dialogo aquí?-No puedo luchar contra la sangre que corre por mis venas-dijo Zacharias resignado.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Sakura consternada.

-Debe haber una manera de evitar eso-dijo Elise tan preocupada como Sakura.

-Suena un trabajo difícil, ¡Pero nada que la dama de la luz no pueda realizar con el poder de la justicia!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-O algo que la grande y poderosa Serra no pueda hacer con el poder de Elimine-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-¿De qué estás hablando Zacharias? ¿Cómo que un dios oscuro?-dijo Alfonse en tono alterado.

-Como príncipe, llevo la sangre maldita de Embla, aun así la familia real de allí nos despreciaba a mi madre y a mi-dijo Zacharias en tono melancólico, antes de tomar un respiro para continuar su historia-La acusaron de compartir secretos con Askr, y la encarcelaron por ello-continuo su historia... bueno al menos no murió-Murió aislada... fueron muy crueles-dijo Zacharias con cierto resentimiento... ok retiro lo dicho... no sé por qué rayos pensé que seguiría viva si esto es algo muy común en estos juegos...

Quedo bastante claro que fue una información bastante difícil de digerir para todos, incluso Elise, Fae, María, Sakura y Sharena se pusieron llorositas... esto les dejara mal cuerpo a más de uno...

-A mi me desterraron, me mandaron a la frontera, adopte una nueva identidad y me uní a Askr... me hice amigo de ustedes-dijo Zacharias aun en tono bajo pero, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en la última parte-Eso me ayudo a tener un nuevo objetivo, destruir Embla pero, esa misma sangre forma parte de mi, haga lo que haga se que acabara consumiéndome...si me hubiera quedado con ustedes... los hubiera acabando matando, por eso hui para...-continuo Zacharias en tono firme... hasta que de repente comenzó a gritar y retorcerse un poco... creo que la sangre le está ganando de nuevo...

-¡Zacharias!-gritaron Alfonse y Sharena asustados.

-S-se está terminando mi tiempo... ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Antes de que los mate!-dijo Zacharias gritando desesperando mientras se agarraba la cabeza... esto no va acabar bien...

-¿¡Que debemos hacer!?-pregunto desesperada Olivia, las tropas de Zacharias estaban comenzando a acercarse...

-Bien chicos, librémonos de esto e intentemos de ayudar a Zacharias-dije en tono diligente antes de comenzar a dar órdenes para la formación de contraataque, espero que esto lo terminemos rápido.

A pesar de que nos tomo un poco más de lo normal, despachamos al ejército y, nos acercarnos a Zacharias que parecía que aun estaba luchando por controlar la maldición de su sangre.

-Arg... No, ¡Todavía no! Todavía... no...-dijo Zacharias tratándose de controlar mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Zacharias resiste!-dijo Alfonse en tono desesperado mientras trataba de ayudar a Zacharias junto con Sharena, ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?

-Ah... Ja, ja... Ji, j, ji, ¡Hijos de Askr llegó la hora de morir! ¡Morirán sufriendo!-grito Zacharias enloquecido tomando por sorpresa a Alfonse y a Sharena, ¡Oh no!  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Si le disparo podría matarlo, tendré que usar el plan B!

Aprovechando que estaba más cerca, me cole ahí y antes de que lograra lastimar a Alfonse y a Sharena con su magia, lo intercepte soltándole un puñetazo a la cara, teniéndolo aturdido lo ataque con una seguidilla de golpes rápidos con mi puño derecho e izquierdo y, lo termine tirando al suelo con un gancho justo en el mentón.

Cuando termine retrocedí... solo para darme cuenta de que todos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta... cierto, nunca les dije que se boxear, aunque técnicamente esto no existe en ninguno de sus mundos...

-¿¡Cómo carajos hiciste eso!?-grito Héctor impresionado, la mayoría aun me seguía mirando con la boca abierta, bueno con excepción de Anna que solo se veía aliviada de que no le hubiera disparado a Zacharias.

-Bueno, digamos que decidí aprender a defenderme-dije soltando un suspiro, creo que esto bien lo podemos discutir en el castillo después de que ayudemos a Zacharias...

-¡Eso es usar el puño de la justicia!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada.

-¡Quiero aprender a golpear así!-dijo Est muy animada.

-¡Nosotras también!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Elise, Fae, María, Nino y Sharena.

-¡Yo también quiero aprender a golpear así!-dijo Héctor en tono alegre.

-Chicos, primero tenemos que... y ya se escapo Zacharias...-dije en tono tranquilo... para cambiar a uno de total fastidio... genial ahora tendremos que cazarlo por toda la zona...

-No pudo haber ido muy lejos-dijo Palla en tono seguro.

-Sera mejor ponernos en marcha, estoy segura que Phyria luego les puede enseñar sobre esa, increíble forma de defenderse sin armas-dijo Anna con cierto aire divertido... ¿Porque siento que después de esto, no podre tener los días de paz que tanto me merezco?...

Luego de una carreara constante donde pasamos por barcos, montañas y mayoritariamente planicies con mucho pasto, pasamos por encima de cualquier enemigo que intentaba frenarnos, hasta que por fin volvimos a encontrar a Zacharias en una especie de entrada de un templo.

-Arg... Aah... Aah...-escuchamos a Zacharias... ¿Agonizar?... francamente a mi me sonaba más a gemidos que a otra cosa...

-Zacharias...-dijo preocupado Alfonse, al menos Alfonse es demasiado puro para darle otro significado a eso...

-La sangre me puede poseer en cualquier momento y... cuando lo hace... no puedo resistirme-dijo Zacharias... ¿Adolorido?... muy bien luego de esto tendré que ponerme a leer todo el material yuri que tengo para eliminar estas escenas de mi cabeza...-Ni yo, ni Verónica, ni nuestro padre el emperador... nadie-dijo Zacharias respirando con dificultad.

¡Oh! Entonces este es el motivo por el cual libran a Verónica de responsabilidad de cualquier acto malvado que ha hecho, bueno considerando lo popular que es, no me sorprende mucho.

-El dios oscuro busca la muerte y pide a gritos la destrucción de Askr, sé que no se dieron cuenta pero en nuestros viajes... intente matarlos-dijo Zacharias en tono avergonzado y con evidente consternación.

-¿Que tú qué...?-dijo Alfonse sin podérselo creer, quiero creer que en parte Anna evito que acabaran muertos... pero la verdad lo dudo mucho...

-Intenté quitarme la vida, pero hasta en eso fracase...-dijo Zacharias en tono apagado... bien esto se está poniendo al nivel de algunos doujins yaoi... y me está dando mucho miedo...-Grrr... Por favor, acaba conmigo antes de que te maté-dijo Zacharias en tono de suplica mirando directamente a Alfonse...

Bien decidido, estaré toda la noche leyendo doujins yuri para quitarme ESO de mi pobre y maltrecha mente... ¡Porque hacen estas cosas intencionalmente y...! y ya está comenzando a reírse como un maniaco...

-¡Zacharias!-grito agitado Alfonse... lo peor de todo es que están dejando de lado a Sharena como si Zacharias solo fuera amigo de Alfonse...

-Es nuestra señal chicos, ¡Protejan a los príncipes y librémonos de este ejercito!-dije en tono algo serio, de verdad necesitare unos días de descanso luego de esto...

Como era de esperarse, nos deshicimos del ejercito rápidamente y, en poco tiempo teníamos rodeado a un maltrecho Zacharias que, ya ni siquiera era capaz de colocarse en pie.

-Por favor...-dijo Zacharias suplicando desde el suelo que lo mataran... no sé si estos es incomodo porque quiere que lo matemos... o por la manera en que mira a Alfonse...

-Zacharias...-dijo Alfonse sin saber que hacer ¡Dios! ¡Ya hasta parece como si se quisieran besar! ¡Hay niñas aquí que no deberían ver esto!

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame!-dijo Zacharias con cierta desesperación.

-Zacharias... somos amigos, yo... ninguno de los dos es capaz de matarte-dijo Alfonse en tono algo suave, ¡Ya era hora de que metieran a Sharena también en esto!-Debiste de habérnoslo dicho antes, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-continuo Alfonse en tono dolido, Zacharias se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de responderle.

-Porque... sé que son demasiado buenos... sin importar el peligro, o dijese lo que dijese, tratarían de ayudarme costara lo que costara... los conozco bien, ¿Como hubiera podido decírselos?-dijo Zacharias en tono sereno esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Anna se acerco a Zacharias hasta quedar frente a él, lo miro de manera decidida por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Zacharias, escúchame bien, eres miembro de la Orden de los Héroes, ¡No te puedes rendir!-dijo Anna en un tono tan firme que nos tomo por sorpresa a todos-No puedes vencer a tu estirpe tú solo, pero se que juntos encontraremos la manera de resolverlo-dijo Anna con una seguridad que nos dejo sin habla... jamás pensé que Anna usaría el discurso barato del poder de la amistad...-Hemos estado recorriendo muchos mundos, estoy segura que en alguno de ellos encontraremos la manera de liberarte-dijo Anna con una sonrisa determinada.

-Es fácil decirlo comandante, pero ya lo intenté...-dijo Zacharias con aire desesperanzado-Busqué de punta a punta, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya no me quedan esperanzas-dijo Zacharias en tono bajo y derrotado.

-Oye vamos, de todas maneras nadie de aquí es capaz de matarte ahora que sabemos la verdad-dije en tono sereno-Aunque debo admitir que, para tratar de pasar como villano, aun te falta mucho para lograrlo-dije con cierto aire divertido, al menos Zacharias mostro una sonrisa por mi comentario.

-Zacharias, si realmente te importan Alfonse y Sharena y quieres que ambos estén vivos, nunca te rendirás y nosotros tampoco-dijo Anna en tono firme, Zacharias nos observo un largo rato antes de contestar.

-No me queda de otra más que regresar a Embla, y ustedes deberían regresar a Askr-dijo Zacharias en tono cansado antes de ponerse de pie, Alfonse lo acabo ayudando para que pudiera enderezarse.  
-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-dijo Sharena en tono suplicante.

-Sharena, creo que tiene que ver con que, en cualquier momento podría acuchillarlos por la espalda-dije en tono cansado, con Serra ya tenemos suficiente para causarnos daño como para agregar a alguien más...

-Phyria tiene razón Sharena, no pienso arriesgar más sus vidas-dijo Zacharias en tono seguro-Debo continuar mi búsqueda de respuestas solo, es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo-dijo Zacharias con cierta melancolía, antes de mirarme-Phyria, te encargo que tus compañeros y tú cuiden de ellos, si intento lastimarlos te pido que...-comenzó a decir Zacharias en tono serio cuando lo interrumpí.

-Descuida, te soltare una paliza igual que la anterior o en su defecto, le pediré a Rebecca y a Setsuna que vuelvan a disiparte en el trasero-dije en tono divertido.

-Ja, preferiría que usaras lo primero por favor-dijo Zacharias un poco más tranquilo y sonriendo un poco.

-Por favor cuídate mucho Zacharias-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado antes de abrazar a Zacharias, este le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que atendamos tus heridas? No te recomendaría viajar con tu cuerpo en ese estado-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado.

-Estaré bien, la verdad lo único grave que tengo es que, aun me zumba un poco la cabeza por los golpes de Phyria-dijo Zacharias tratando de sonar relajado.

-Al menos acéptanos esto-dijo Fae antes de acercarse a Zacharias con una pequeña caja-Es el almuerzo de reserva que empacamos, puedes quedártelo para que no te duela la pancita de hambre mientras viajas-dijo Fae en tono sincero y amable, mientras le extendía la caja a Zacharias con una gran sonrisa...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Creo que ese ataque casi nos mato a todos!

-Muchas gracias pequeñita-dijo Zacharias en tono amable, antes de tomar la caja y acariciar la cabeza de Fae, la cual sonrió más alegre por eso...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Al menos esto es una buena manera de acabar esto luego de tantas tensiones que tuvimos por esta situación!


	57. Modo Historia Intermedio (Poder ancestral)

Con el misterio de Zacharias resuelto y con los príncipes mucho más tranquilos luego de todo lo ocurrido, realmente pensé que con todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy, ya solo era cuestión de regresar al castillo para tomar nuestros muy merecido descanso que tanto necesitábamos... pero, olvide por completo que en este libro existía algo llamado "Intermedios" y, Anna no perdió tiempo para que "misteriosamente", recibiera unos informes para una misión muy importante en el lado occidental del reino... estoy completamente segura de que lo hizo apropósito...

Al parecer nuestra siguiente parada era un lugar conocido como el Santuario Eterno donde, yacía un poder místico y ancestral que nos ayudaría en nuestra misión de proteger a Askr y, aparentemente había sido Zacharias quien le había brindado esta información a Anna, por lo que casi de inmediato Alfonse y Sharena estuvieron más que dispuestos a investigar esas ruinas... como odio que Anna los use para obligarme a hacer estas cosas...

Luego de un viaje relativamente largo, llegamos a las misteriosas ruinas que, estaban a una distancia relativamente considerable del bosque donde habíamos estado caminando, espero que por lo menos con esto, ya nos consigan el herrero o el método mágico para refinar las armas, de nada me sirve acumular material, si nunca podre utilizarlo... además si quiero volver al coliseo necesito que algunos ya tengan sus armas refinadas...

-Bien, hemos llegado al Santuario Eterno-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-¿Están seguros de que estamos en el lugar correcto?-pregunto Catria un poco insegura.

-¿S-sucede algo Catria?-pregunto Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bueno, uno esperaría que un santuario tan importante para Askr tendría más que... solo muros...-dijo Catria tratando de sonar lo más diplomáticamente posible... de hecho se ve como un montón de paredes roídos puestas al azar...

-Ahora que lo dices... no veo ningún templo-dijo María mirando los alrededores en tono preocupado.

-Tampoco alguna estatua o ídolo que nos indique que este sea un lugar sagrado-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Q-quizás los santuarios de Askr sean diferentes a los de nuestros mundos-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-¿Pero al punto de no tener nada?, Me rehusó a pensar que luego de lo que hemos visto, no se molesten en hacer por lo menos una casucha de madera para el templo-dijo Serra en tono seguro y firme.

-Coincido con Lady Serra, Askr es una nación imponente cuya riqueza sin duda podría competir con la de mi reino, por lo que me parece un insulto que un santuario tan importante no haya sido debidamente vanagloriado como se debe hacer-dijo L´Arachel apoyando la moción de Serra.

-Te juro que cada vez que habla esa mujer, no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice-dijo Héctor en tono cansado mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido.

-Quizás deberías comenzar a plantearte en leer más Héctor-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si hay una protección mágica o algo así que está ocultando el verdadero santuario?-dijo Rebecca en tono algo alegre.

-Yo no detecto la presencia de magia, ¿Y tu Lucius?-dijo Nino mirando de manera curiosa.

-Temo que no detecto nada que podría causar este tipo de sortilegios-dijo Lucius en tono algo preocupado.

-Bueno al menos podemos descartar la parte de trampa mágica-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Ya se! Iré investigar con mi pegaso para ver si veo algo sospechoso, ¡No tardare!-dijo Est en tono alegre, antes de subirse rápidamente a su pegaso para ir a su misión de reconocimiento, ignorando por completo las ordenes de Catria de que se quedara aquí.

-¡No entiendo porque esa niña nunca me obedece!-dijo Catria molesta.

-Tranquila señorita Catria, estoy segura de que Est lo hará bien, ha estado entrenando mucho para mejorar como jinete pegaso-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-Pueden confiar en la palabra de Florina, si hay alguien que sabe sobre eso, esa es Florina-dijo Lyn en tono alegre y con una sonrisa segura mientras, abrazaba a Florina por el hombro, haciendo que esta sonriera algo tímida y sonrojada.

-Aun así, tiene que aprender a no ser tan impulsiva-dijo Catria mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Curioso, me recuerda a mi otra hermana menor que, siempre intentaba hacer todo por su cuenta para demostrar que ya era mayor, solo para que tuviera que rescatarla de la copa de un árbol donde se atoro-dijo Palla con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

-¡Palla!-grito Catria roja mientras la gran mayoría soltábamos algunas risas por la historia y su reacción, definitivamente tendré que averiguar la historia completa de esto.

-¡Haha! Parece que Catria también tiene sus historias vergonzosas-dijo Elise limpiándose un poco las lagrimas de la risa.

-Y hablando de historias, eso me recuerda a cierta pequeña que quedo atorada en una gaveta cuando se escondió para que no la atraparan mientras robaba galletas de la cocina-dijo Camilla con cierta ilusión y una gran sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Camilla!-grito Elise completamente roja.

-Tranquila Elise, son cosas de hermanos mayores, uno siempre tiene que contar historias vergonzosas del hermano menor siempre que se pueda-dije con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que los hermanos mayores hacían eso-dijo Fae en tono curioso.

-No es una regla general, pero es bastante común-dijo Alfonse en tono amable.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre lo que me pasaba cuando entrenábamos!-dijo Sharena en tono de advertencia mientras miraba a Alfonse algo sonrojada.

-Tranquila Sharena, sabes que nunca haría nada para provocarte algún descontento-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sharena suspirara tranquila.

-Aunque, eso no evita que yo pueda hacerlo-dijo Anna en tono divertido y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Comandante!-dijo Sharena algo llorosita y preocupada, sin duda esta conversación se está volviendo una mina de oro de humillación.

-Oh, es por eso que Hinoka comentaba algunas historias vergonzosas sobre Takumi y Sakura-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado pero seguro.

-¿¡Ella hizo que!?-dijo Sakura mortificada y completamente roja.

-Tranquila Sakura, no pudiste hacer nada que fuera tan vergonzoso como las cosas que hizo Héctor cuando era niño-dijo Rebecca con una enorme sonrisa burlona, ahora si captaron toda mi atención.

-¡Creí que habíamos acordado que NO dirían nada de lo que mi hermano les conto!-grito Héctor furioso pero rojo como un tomate.

-Vamos Héctor, no fueron tan vergonzosas-dijo Lyn tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero, le estaba costando trabajo no reírse por lo que, probablemente recordó.

-Y yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada-dijo Nino con una sonrisa segura-Pero quizás no diré nada si me das el paquete de galletas que llevas en tu bolsa-dijo Nino haciéndose la interesante.

-Buena forma de usar el chantaje Nino-dije en tono divertido antes de chocar los cinco con ella, ahora estoy entendiendo porque mi "yo" de ese mundo era tan buena amiga de ella.

-¡No te daré nada!-dijo Héctor bastante molesto y retador.

-¡Héctor cuando era niño se hacía...!-comenzó a gritar Nino a todo pulmón, antes de salir corriendo por su vida cuando Héctor furioso y rojo como una caldera fue tras ella para callarla, mientras algunos nos reíamos y Rebecca fue tras ellos con su arco en mano en caso de que Héctor tratara de lastimar a Nino.

Sin duda son estos pequeños momentos los que me hacen disfrutar estas latosas misiones, cuando Nino se refugió en una rama gruesa de un árbol mientras, Héctor hacia inútiles intentos por trepar con su pesada armadura, Est aterrizo en el claro un poco acelerada y... se veía un poco despeinada...

-¡En nombre de Naga! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te sucedió!?-dijo Catria algo alterada mientras se acercaba rápido a Est junto con Palla y el resto.

-Nada grave, enserio-dijo Est restándole importancia a su aspecto-Pero oigan, descubrí que estamos en el lugar correcto, hay un gran ejercito cuidando la zona-dijo Est con una sonrisa segura.

-Y, te topaste con un gran escuadrón de arqueros mientras verificabas el aérea, ¿Verdad?-dijo Palla en tono inquisitivo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero no me hicieron daño!-dijo Est con cierto reclamo... aunque eso no evito que le dieran un buen susto por lo que veo...

-¡Est! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-dijo Catria con cierto reclamo y preocupada... creo que las cosas se están poniendo un poquito intensas por aquí.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No me hicieron daño y cumplí mi misión!-dijo Est con cierto fastidio mientras encaraba a Catria... si alguien no hace algo esto puede que se ponga un poquito violento.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡No es momento para esto!-dijo Palla en tono firme deteniendo en seco a Catria y a Est.

-Palla tiene razón, quizás Est hizo algo arriesgado pero, ahora sabemos que estamos en el lugar correcto y que, debemos de tener cuidado con las unidades arqueras-dije en tono algo serio.

-Bien chicos preparen sus armas, les demostraremos a ese ejercito el poder de la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Anna en tono firme, quizás esta batalla sea un poco más difícil que las demás, así que lo mejor será no confiarnos.

...

...

...

Solo cinco minutos...solo cinco mugrosos minutos nos tomo despachar todo el ejercito que teníamos enfrente...en verdad estoy comenzando a sospechar de que Est vino alterada por otra cosa y no por los arqueros...

Luego de entrar por una trampilla que estaba oculta entre las ruinas, comenzamos a bajar unos escalones buscando el poder sagrado que necesitábamos, Nino uso su magia para hacer algunas esferas de fuego para iluminar el camino y L´Arachel también la ayudo haciendo otras de luz, el lugar era un enorme pasillo de roca con algunas columnas que eran las que mantenían de pie la estructura, había algunas telarañas y, lo que nos parecían ser huesos humanos... esto está pareciendo más una mazmorra que un santuario.

Al final del lugar encontramos una enorme losa de piedra con una especie de inscripción... estoy comenzando a pensar de que no es este el que te da la refinería de armas...

-¿Me pregunto que dirán estas inscripciones?-pregunto curiosa Elise mientras L´Arachel iluminaba lo mejor que podía con sus esferas de luz.

-¿Será el poder que estamos buscando?-pregunto María tratando de comprender los escritos de la losa.

-Parece que están escritos en un idioma antiguo de Askr-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Entonces no hay problema, Alfonse puede traducirlos sin problemas-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa segura y alegre.

-Bueno, no tengo el nivel de un escriba pero hare lo que pueda-dijo Alfonse algo apenado.

-Confiamos en sus habilidades príncipe Alfonse-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

Apoyado con las esferas de L´Arachel y Nino, Alfonse comenzó a leer el escrito de la losa, el cual decía: 

"En recuerdo de Askr, el Gran Explorador, inscribimos a continuación... Aquí se halla un fragmento del Rito del Despertar del dios dragón de Askr... Invoca el poder... en los sellos sacrosantos del dios dragón..."

Oh... entonces ya desbloqueamos los sellos... bueno al menos tengo bastante material para hacer varios de ellos.

-¿Que son los sellos?-pregunto Nino curiosa.

-Básicamente son como medallas que puedes ponerte que te dan más poder-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Eso suena genial!-dijo Est bastante emocionada.

-Incluso están las instrucciones de cómo fabricarlos-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, tomemos lo que podamos para llevarlo al castillo, esto sin duda nos ayudara mucho en nuestras misiones-dijo Anna con cierta emoción.

Bueno no es la refinería pero, al menos le dará un extra de poder a los demás que, vaya que la necesitaremos en el coliseo o en los eventos especiales que, espero que ya estén próximos a ocurrir... porque de verdad necesito sacar más formas de rascar orbes y plumas...


	58. Modo Historia Intermedio (Rito de Espadas)

-Phyria...-

...

-Phyria...-

...

-"Buenas noches. Te pido disculpa por la intrusión... estoy usando un rito nuevo y muy especial para hablar contigo mientras duermes. Embla y Múspel te obligaron a participar en esta caótica guerra... pero me gustaría ofrecerte mi ayuda, por insignificante que pueda ser... ah, perdona, que mal educada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gunnthrá soy la primera princesa de Nilf, el reino de hielo. ¿Conoces a Fjorm, mi hermana pequeña? Tiene un alma muy noble, pero... bueno tiende a atormentarse por todo desgraciadamente... perdona otra vez, no vine a verte para hablar de mi hermana. Quería traerte información muy útil, al oeste de Askr hay un santuario del Rito del Despertar. Y más al oeste..."

...

-¡Aahhh!-desperté bastante desconcertada... oh... si ya estoy comenzando a ver a Gunnthrá en mis sueños... eso significa que...

-¿¡Phyria estas bien!?-dijo Lyn preocupada a lado de mi cama... cierto, como se nos hizo muy tarde montamos un campamento para pasar la noche...-¿Oye estas bien?-dijo Lyn en tono más bajo, al parecer mi grito despertó también a Florina, Nino y Olivia.

-Lyn, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Anna-dije en tono firme, parece que el regreso al castillo tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Luego de tener una larga conversación con Anna y, aprovechando que ya eran más o menos las seis de la mañana, despertamos al resto del grupo y mientras desayunábamos les comente cuales serian los planes de hoy, decidí no comentar lo de Gunnthrá ya que, técnicamente lo que haremos no es parte del libro dos así que lo reservare hasta que lleguemos a esa parte.

Desmontado el campamento tan pronto como pudimos y, en poco tiempo con todas cosas listas y organizadas comenzamos a viajar hacia el oeste de Askr donde, esperaba por fin desbloquear la refinería de armas, mientras viajábamos por las tierras de Askr, fue evidente que algunos aun estaban algo cansados por toda la caminata del día anterior.

Prácticamente María se quedo dormida en el regazo de Camilla, ya que debido a que María le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de la caminata, Camilla decidió llevarla sobre su malig... la verdad creo que no duro ni cinco minutos antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida acurrucada en Camilla...

Elise pese al cansancio logró mantenerse despierta gracias a que, debido a que ella le ofreció a Sakura llevarla en su corcel, Sakura logro mantenerla despierta sacándole algo de conversación de todo tipo de temas, además de compartirle algunos de los dulces que había traído del castillo.

Por otro lado, Fae estaba también plácidamente dormida recargada en L´Arachel, ya que se ofreció a llevar a la pequeña Fae luego de que un par de veces casi se queda dormida de pie, L´Arachel prácticamente la tenia abrazada con una mano como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras vigilaba los alrededores a la defensiva, más nos vale estar cerca de ella, dudo mucho que pueda contraatacar teniendo a Fae en esa posición.

Del grupo de las más jóvenes Nino, era la única que estaba más despierta, aunque bueno en parte ayudaba que estuviera emocionada cabalgando sobre el pegaso de Florina junto con ella, al menos de esa forma estará acostumbrada por si invoco su versión con pegaso... aunque no estoy muy segura como funcionara eso, porque si resulta que son personas diferentes... dios... quizás Lyn tenga que pelear a muerte con sus otros cuatro yos para pedir la mano de Florina...

Tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, decidí enfocarme en vigilar los alrededores, lo que menos necesitamos era caer en una emboscada o que un ataque sorpresa nos arruinara el día, avanzamos por unas horas más hasta que por fin llegamos al dichoso santuario, al menos ya para ese punto ya todo estaban despiertos y listos para pelear.

-Llegamos, realmente tu sueño premonitorio fue bastante preciso Phyria-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, aun no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de poder-dijo Héctor en tono pensativo.

-Que puedo decir, parece que soy un paquete de sorpresas bastante curioso-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Como una caja de bombones?-pregunto Elise con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm... yo pensaba más en esas cajas que cuando las abres te explotan en la cara-dije en tono reflexivo, o quizás sean más como esos regalos navideños que acabas aceptándolos con una sonrisa fingida, solo para luego tirarlos a la basura...

-¿Quien rayos le regalaría algo tan peligroso a alguien?-dijo Catria en tono sorprendido.

-Alguien que de verdad odie a la persona que le regalo-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Tiene sentido para mí-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-Por favor no la alientes más con estas cosas-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Además no creo que Phyria sea algo como eso-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, que tal si soy una caja de dulces barata, nunca sabes si los dulces te harán daño en el estomago o no-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dijo Sakura casi llorosita... cierto, olvide que Sakura es muy sensible con los dulces.

-Sí, pero bastante acertado a como es Phyria-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-En cualquier caso, ¡Ese poder es genial!-dijo Sharena emocionada-¿Crees que puedas contarme algunos secretos interesantes?-dijo Sharena muy animada.

-Pues de esos tengo hasta para regalar pero, prometí que no destaparía las verdades vergonzosas de algunos luego de que le demostré a Camilla que tengo un amplio conocimiento de varios de ustedes-dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que casi de inmediato Camilla se tensara.

-L-lo más correcto sería no ventilar cosas de los demás, eso es de muy mala educación-dijo Camilla tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿¡Tienes secretos vergonzosos de Camilla!? ¡Cuéntamelos! ¡Cuéntamelos!-dijo Elise emocionada comenzándome a jalar de la manga de mi túnica ante la mirada apenada de Camilla.

-¡Yo también quiero saber sobre esos secretos!-dijo Est animada mientras Catria suspiraba cansada y Palla, solo soltaba una suave risa.

-¡Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre Camilla!-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Cualquier buen chisme es bienvenido para mí-dijo Nino con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh~ debe ser algo muy jugoso para ponerte así de preocupada Camilla-dijo Rebecca en tono algo burlón mientras le daba un suave codazo a Camilla, la cual estaba comenzándose a ponerse algo roja.

-Denle un descanso niñas, además estoy segura de que no les gustaría que Phyria cambiara de opinión y acabe revelando algo vergonzoso sobre ustedes-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa divertida deteniendo en seco a las chicas.

-Buen control de masas Lyn-dijo Serra en tono aprobatorio.

-Ahora que lo pienso quizás tenga más historias vergonzosas de ustedes que de Camilla-dije en tono pensativo.

-¡Phyria ni se te ocurra hablar sobre ESO! ¡Me juraste que no se lo dirías a nadie!-dijo Nino roja como un tomate y señalándome tratando de hacerse la dura... no se de que rayos este hablando pero, quizás Anna pueda ayudarme a sacar esa jugosa historia.

-Chicos, creo que tendremos que hacer fila para entrar al santuario-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Setsuna?, este santuario ni siquiera era del conocimiento de los príncipes de Askr-dijo Serra bastante sorprendida.

-Es que desde esta colina se ve una enorme fila-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo, casi de inmediato nos acercamos todos...solo para ver que había un enorme ejercito vigilando el santuario... bien esto no me sorprende a estas alturas...

Luego de pasar por encima de todos los "feligreses" que iban a hacer sus donaciones y oraciones al santuario, encontramos una trampilla oculta igual a la del templo anterior, no paso mucho para que comenzáramos a bajar por unas viejas escaleras de piedra, hasta encontrar un pasillo prácticamente igual a la del templo pasado... al menos pudieron poner rocas de otro color o pilares con un diseño distinto...

-Mmm... ¿No entiendo porque este sitio se me hace tan familiar?-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado.

-Quizás porque es exactamente igual al otro santuario-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-¡Falso!-dijo Est en tono seguro atrayendo la atención de todos-Estoy segura que había más telarañas a la derecha que a la izquierda en el otro santuario-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¿En serio te tomaste la molestia de captar esos detalles?-dijo Catria muy sorprendida.

-También puedo decir que aquí hay mucho menos esqueletos que en el pasado-dijo Palla en tono pensativo.

-El olor a polvo sin duda es más penetrante aquí-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-¿Es por eso que me pica mucho la nariz?-dijo Fae limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido.

-Es muy probable Fae pero descuida, si es el mismo recorrido que el anterior, entonces no debemos estar muy lejos de la losa-dijo Nino en tono animado.

-D-de verdad son buenas en esto, yo no me di cuenta de esos detalles-dijo Sakura algo tímida.

-Aprender a distinguir hasta la más minúscula perturbación que hay en tu aérea de combate, puede ser la diferencia entre una arrolladora derrota y, demostrar el poder de la luz de la justicia-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y solemne.

-Ahh... dijo de que es buena para los combates, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor en tono confundido.

-Sí, solo que ella lo dijo con más elocuencia-dijo Serra mirando a Héctor de manera divertida, mientras este solo soltaba un suspiro.

-¡Achú!-estornudo de repente Olivia, casi de inmediato todos le dijimos salud antes de detenernos un momento para ver si estaba bien... la verdad el olor a polvo también ya está comenzando a molestarme...

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Olivia?-pregunto Lucius en tono preocupado.

-S-si, solo es el polvo-dijo Olivia algo apenada.

-No eres alérgica al polvo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto algo preocupada María.

-No descuiden estoy...-continuo Olivia antes de volver a estornudar pero esta vez más fuerte... creo que le salió con premio...

-Tomé, esto le ayudara-dijo Lucius en tono gentil antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo de tela que, llevaba en su bolsa.

-Muchas gracias señor Lucius y lamento las molestias-dijo Olivia algo apenada antes de tomar el pañuelo.

-Descuide señorita Olivia, no es ninguna molestia-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable... pensaría que hay algo entre ellos, de no ser que Lucius siempre es amable con todo el mundo, quizás cuando regrese al castillo debería checar la opción de las interacciones para ver cómo va el progreso de Héctor y Serra.

Luego de caminar un rato más llegamos por fin a la enorme losa que nos tocaba leer, al menos ya quedo claro que Alfonse puede traducir estos escritos sin problemas.

-Bien hermano es tu momento de brillar-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa alegre.

-Como dije no soy un traductor certificado pero, hare lo que pueda-dijo Alfonse algo apenado.

-Alfonse si pudiste traducir la del otro santuario, estoy segura que lo lograras sin problemas-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa y animado a Alfonse.

-Rebecca tiene razón, debe confiar más en sus habilidades príncipe Alfonse-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-B-bien entonces comenzare-dijo Alfonse algo apenado antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a traducir.

El texto decía: "Que nadie más sepa de la existencia de este rito. Que estas runas nunca sean transcritas. Así se te ordena... Aquí se halla un fragmento del rito del despertar de Embla..."

-Este texto... ¿Es del imperio de Embla? ¿Cómo acabo en esta región de Askr?-dijo Anna en tono pensativo... como si ella no hubiera programado o creado todo esto...

-¿Creen que esta zona fue parte de Embla en el pasado?-dijo Florina en tono pensativo.

-Sería lo más lógico a estas alturas-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso Alfonse?-pregunto Sharena curiosa.

-No recuerdo haber leído algo relacionado sobre eso-dijo Alfonse tratando de recordar lo que sabía de la geografía histórica del reino.

-Parece que hay más inscripción en esta parte de la losa-dije luego de examinar un poco mejor la roca, sabía que esto no podía ser solo capas de polvo.

Casi de inmediato Alfonse comenzó a traducir la siguiente parte la cual decía: "Este es un rito de refinado. Las palabras afilan espadas y aumentan el poder de los grimorios... Ni diez mil guerreros igualarían este poder en combate... pero debe permanecer oculto. Cuando las llamas acaricien la tierra como esta predicho, Askr ropera el sello"

El resto prácticamente eran detalles para hacer el rito... en serio debo dejar de saltarme estas cosas cuando juegue el modo historia en mi celular...

-Bien al parecer esto tiene una de esas advertencias de que si no lo hacemos bien, algo terrible pasara-dije soltando un suspiro, y yo bien campante me puse a refinar armas a diestra y siniestra en cuanto obtuve esa opción en la aplicación...

-¿Que es lo que haremos comandante?-dijo Sharena algo preocupada.

-Es evidente que este poder viene de nuestros enemigos, pero podría ayudarnos mucho si lo usamos bien-dijo Anna en tono pensativo-Esta decidido, tomemos todo lo que podamos y salgamos de aquí, cuando lleguemos al castillo nos encargaremos de averiguar el resto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Que conste que si causamos el fin del mundo o la destrucción de algún lugar, fue culpa de Anna-dije con cierto cansancio... Anna me miraba como si quisiera arrojarme su hacha a la cara...

-Si es igual a la Anna que conocimos en nuestro mundo, entonces no sería una novedad-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado, al menos su comentario hizo que Anna cambiara de blanco para arrojar su hacha.

Tan pronto como pudimos, recogimos todo lo que había en la zona mientras Alfonse terminaba de transcribir los ritos usando unos papeles que le había entregado Anna, por un lado al menos ya podemos refinar armas, por otro lado... esto me huele a que nos puede caer el inicio del libro dos cuando menos nos lo esperemos...


	59. Y por fin tenemos a Fjorm

Realmente debo comenzar a plantearme seriamente en poner un negocio de adivinación para ganar algo de dinero extra porque, estábamos a medio camino del castillo cuando un mensaje de un soldado apenas vivo y tan chamuscado como la fritanga, llego como pudo para entregarnos un mensaje urgente sobre un ataque que estaba sucediendo al este de Askr, el mensajero quedo inconsciente antes de decirnos quienes eran los atacantes pero, al juzgar por las quemaduras algo me dice que Múspel tiene que ver en esto.

Como era de esperarse aceleramos la marcha e hicimos todo lo posible por llegar a la zona afectada a tiempo, cuando por fin llegamos al sitio encontramos el área completamente devastada por el fuego, a un punto que haría llorar de alegría a un pirómano... esto no está comenzando muy bien...

-T-todo fue devastado por el fuego... los cultivos, las plantas, las casas... todo...-dijo Alfonse bastante consternado y prácticamente cayendo de rodillas.

-Solíamos venir aquí con madre cuando éramos niños...-dijo Sharena tan afectada como Alfonse y derramando algunas lágrimas… bien esto no se los perdono…

-Chicos, creo que es hora de mostrarles a esos infelices, porque no deben molestar a nuestros príncipes-dije en tono serio mientras sacaba mi arma.

-¡Lastimaron a mis amigos! ¡Ahora yo los lastimare a ellos!-dijo Fae molesta mostrando sus colmillos… incluso sus ojos parecían más los de un reptil que de una persona.

-¡Esos malhechores probaran el poder de la luz sagrada de la dama de la luz L´Arachel!-dijo L´Arachel en tono decidido.

-Y sabrán que no deben meterse con los amigos de la grande y poderosa Serra-dijo Serra en tono molesto, pero tan gélido como un iceberg.

-Bien Setsuna, puntos dobles si los derribas de un flechazo-dijo Rebecca en tono serio con su arco listo para el combate, Setsuna simplemente asintió visiblemente molesta con su arco listo para disparar a cualquier enemigo que tuviera enfrente.

Con todos especialmente motivados para liquidar cualquier resistencia que tuviéramos enfrente, prácticamente barrimos a nuestros enemigos más rápido de lo normal, al punto de que muchos de nuestros oponentes decidieron huir por sus vidas... en especial cuando se enfrentaron a los lanzamientos de hacha de Héctor, con el campo limpio no paso mucho para que Anna comenzara a notar ciertas cosas sobre nuestros oponentes.

-Su estilo es diferente pero sin duda marchan bajo el estandarte de Embla-dijo Anna en tono analítico.

-¡Jamás perdonare a los de Embla por lo que le hicieron a este lugar!-dijo Sharena furiosa apenas conteniendo el llanto...

-Esperen un momento-dijo Alfonse antes de acercarse a una zona donde aun había fuego-Las flamas... no se apagan, ¡Solo sigue creciendo más!-dijo Alfonse bastante sorprendido, casi de inmediato todos nos acercamos hacia donde estaba Alfonse y, no paso mucho tiempo para que Nino nos confirmara lo que yo ya temía.

-Estas flamas... no son provocadas por espíritus animas-dijo Nino muy preocupada-Hay algo más... algo demasiado poderosos esta detrás de esto...-dijo Nino con evidentes nervios.

-No es lo único-dijo Lucius en tono serio-Puedo sentir algo oscuro también en las flamas, quien sea que lo provoco es alguien con una oscuridad bastante fuerte-dijo Lucius en tono grave y preocupado.

-¿Creen que sea obra de un dragón maligno?-pregunto Héctor en tono serio.

-No puedo decirlo con certeza... pero es algo de verdad peligroso-dijo Nino ligeramente más calmada.

-Quizás... tenga que ver con aquella vieja profecía-dijo Alfonse preocupado.

-¿Qué clase de profecía príncipe Alfonse?-pregunto Olivia preocupada.

-"Envuelto en llamas cruza el océano. Una llama eterna, insaciable, inextinguible. Los arboles caen, las montañas arden, nubes de humo cubren todo y los océanos desaparecen. Las estrellas se convierten en cenizas y la luna cae del cielo. El mundo devorado por las llamas se extingue"-dijo Alfonse recitando la profecía con voz algo asustada.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dijo Sakura asustada, Elise y María también estaban tan espantadas como ella.

-Extingue no puede significar que se destruye... ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharena comenzando a ponerse algo pálida.

-Temo que es exactamente eso princesa Sharena-dijo Camilla en tono formal, haciendo que Sharena tragar saliva algo asustada.

-No es momento para perder la compostura por una profecía, debemos averiguar sobre nuestros oponentes antes de sacar cualquier conclusión-dijo Lyn en tono firme.

-Debe existir una manera de evitar que las cosas escalen a tal punto-dijo Florina en tono seguro, tratando de infundirle animo a todos.

-Y cuando los encontremos, los derrotaremos como lo hemos hecho con otros ejércitos-dijo Héctor en tono firme.

-Bien chicos en marcha, no podemos permitir que sigan destruyendo esta zona de Askr, hay que encontrar la raíz de esto y detenerlo-dije en tono diligente, no podemos perder más tiempo en especial porque si este es el capitulo uno del libro dos, tenemos que ayudar a alguien antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Nos internamos por la zona hasta llegar al área de las montañas donde un paisaje desolador y ardiente era lo único que nos encontrábamos... ni siquiera los disparos de mi arma en modo hielo podían bajar un poco las flamas... creo que las cosas se pondrán más complicadas de ahora en adelante...

-¡Casi llegamos! ¡Estén atentos y mantengan formación!-dijo Anna en tono firme entre más nos aproximábamos a las zonas peor devastadas.  
Cuando entramos en un claro casi completamente cubierto por las flamas, nos encontramos con una escena que nos tomo por sorpresa, al frente estaba Surtr blandiendo su imponente hacha, frente a una muy mal herida persona que apenas se mantenía en pie luego de semejantes quemaduras... esa persona es...  
... Fjorm...  
-Hahh... me... me vengare... madre...-dijo débilmente Fjorm apenas sosteniéndose con su lanza... sus quemaduras tienen un muy mal aspecto...

-Que débil estas, tu fuerza empieza a disiparse y ni siquiera eres capaz de detenerme, y pensar que me has apuntado con tu arma, ¡A un rey! ¿En serio pesaste que sobrevivirás?

Pagaras cara tu insolencia-dijo Surtr con un aire dominante y soberbio que hizo que tuviera un fuerte dolor en el estomago... este sujeto es más intimidante en persona....

Va a usar de nuevo sus flamas, ¡Hay que detenerlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de las voraces llamas que consumían lo que alguna vez fue un radiante prado, Surtr no dejaba de sonreír al ver el patético intento de la princesa de Nilf por detenerlo, debía admitir que tenía algo del espíritu de su madre, pero aquella infeliz pronto conoció el infierno de sus llamas al igual que se aseguraría que cada uno de sus hijos lo sintiera en carne propia y que no quedara nada de tan lamentable estirpe.

Apenas manteniéndose de pie, Fjorm encaraba a su enemigo con una ferocidad gélida que no había menguado a pesar del dolor, ese infeliz había matado a su madre frente a sus ojos sin que ella hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo... pasara lo pasara… tenía que vengar a su pobre madre…

Una gran parte de Fjorm no sabía si realmente podría lograr su cometido… no había sido capaz de proteger a su madre... tampoco a ninguno de sus hermanas tal como se lo había pedido su hermano mayor... y ahora... todo indicaba que encontraría su fin en manos del miserable que había destrozado por completo la vida de su amado reino y familia...

...No... este no era su fin... no podía rendirse... ¡Simplemente no podía!

Un agudo dolor en el pecho la hizo gritar con fuerza y caer al suelo, Surtr había lanzado una poderosa flama justo en su pecho que la mandó al suelo casi agonizando, a pesar del terrible dolor Fjorm, pronto se dio cuenta de que Surtr se había asegurado de que no muriera tan fácilmente con ese ataque...

-Siente el dolor hija del hielo, siéntelo y dime que es lo que prefieres-dijo Surtr en un tono siniestro-¿Debería quemarte el rostro? ¿O quizás reducir tus dedos a cenizas, como hice con tu madre? ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-dijo Surtr sonriendo de una forma oscura y sádica que helo el alma de Fjorm... este sujeto... era el monstruo más terrible que alguna vez hubiera enfrentado... y estaba a punto de tomar su vida de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su madre...

Contra todo pronóstico Fjorm comenzó a ponerse de pie, no iba a rendirse ahora, no iba darle a ese bastardo la satisfacción de matarla, ¡LO HARÍA PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HABÍA HECHO! 

-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!-grito Fjorm embravecida antes de lanzarse al ataque con su lanza, ¡LE ATRAVESARÍA EL CORAZÓN A ESE BASTARDO A COMO DIERA LUGAR!

-¡Patético!-grito Surtr con cierta burla antes de lanzar un poderoso golpe con su enorme hacha, Fjorm recibió el impacto de lleno incapaz de poderlo esquivar, el golpe arrojo su cuerpo contra el duro suelo mientras Fjorm apenas consciente, comenzó a toser algo de sangre sintiendo como su cuerpo se apagaba... después de todo lo que hizo... todo lo que se esforzó… ¿Este sería su fin?...

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Vaya broma! Ni siquiera sirves como juguete-dijo Surtr con evidente furia antes de lanzarle un escupitajo a Fjorm.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora mi rey?-dijo una misteriosa mujer cerca de Surtr, Fjorm apenas podía ver pero, fue capaz de notar que la misteriosa acompañante de Surtr, tenía el cabello color morado apagado.

-Desperdicios como estos no vale la pena tenerlos con vida, me ocupare de librarla de su sufrimiento-dijo Surtr con una oscura sonrisa antes de levantar su enorme hacha.

Eso era todo, Fjorm sabía que no había forma de salvarse de esto… lo que más lamentaba fue no haber podido a vengar a nadie de su familia… y no haber sido capaz ni siquiera de herir a ese infeliz…

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!-se escucho un fuerte grito... antes de que una monstruosa hacha golpeara con tanta fuerza a Surtr que lo hizo retroceder... ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido cuando algo que solo pudo reconocer como un una figura verde y borrosa encaro a Surtr con una velocidad tal que parecía que había cinco personas peleando a la vez contra el imponente rey... lo que más le sorprendió a Fjorm fue darse cuenta de que aquella misteriosa figura realmente le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Surtr...

-¡Por Elimine! ¡Necesito ayuda, esta chica está muy grave!-escucho una voz femenina cerca de ella, para ese punto Fjorm ya no era capaz de distinguir nada, solo pudo ver una figura blanca y borrosa antes de que poco a poco todo se pusiera completamente oscuro.

Solo alcanzo a distinguir algunos sonidos que, apenas pudo reconocer como el choque de armas entre varias personas y... una voz... una voz de una joven que al parecer la estaba llevando en su espalda hacia un lugar seguro mientras no dejaba de decirle que no se muriera...

...Ella... ¿De verdad se había salvado?... 

Fjorm no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente o donde exactamente se encontraba, de lo único que le quedaba claro era que ya no se encontraba en aquel paramo de ardientes llamas encarando una muerte segura contra el tirano rey Surtr, no estaba segura si había sido la suerte o el destino, pero sin dudas estaba agradecida por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

Sorprendentemente no le había costado abrir los ojos y de hecho, su cuerpo se encontraba infinitamente mejor de lo que espero, quien sea que la hubiera curado sin duda era un curandero con una gran experiencia y poder, cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente, comenzó a observar los alrededores esperando que eso le diera una pista sobre donde se encontraba.

Poco a poco Fjorm empezó a ser más consciente de su área, estaba sin dudas en una muy mullida cama que, le recordaba un poco a la cama de su habitación en el palacio de Nilf, había una cómoda a lado de ella con un recipiente con agua y una toalla seca, la habitación estaba hecha de piedra de un color amarillento y tenía un piso de madera que le dio la impresión de que era roble, había algunos libreros llenos de libros y estanterías con frascos que desconocía genuinamente su contenido.

Había una puerta justo enfrente de ella de madera gruesa, lo que parecía ser un par de sillas y una mesa donde estaban lo que le pareció eran instrumentos médicos, libros y un par de bastones, pero lo que capto completamente su atención fue darse cuenta de que, no estaba sola en esa habitación.

A lado de ella, en una silla durmiendo plácidamente con medio cuerpo en la cama, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y, lo que le parecieron mechas de un color rosado suave que, apenas eran perceptibles, aquella misteriosa chica era delgada pero, al juzgar por lo marcado de sus brazos, debía ser una guerrera o alguien entrenada en el arte de las armas, usaba una blusa sin mangas de cuello algo alto color azul marino, una falda blanca y unas botas blancas ornamentadas.

La joven de verdad se veía cansada y, Fjorm tuvo la impresión de que la había estado cuidando desde que llego aquí, el sonido acompasado de su respiración sumado a un par de leves ruidos que hacía mientras dormía, hizo que Fjorm sonriera con ternura, de verdad le recordaba mucho a su hermana menor.

Guiada por ese recuerdo Fjorm, con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos de la dulce joven susurrándole un suave gracias con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa no paso mucho tiempo para que notara un leve movimiento en la durmiente joven y, con una movimiento perezoso, la chica pronto comenzó a despertarse y limpiarse sus ojos de manera cansada, cuando estaba un poco más despierta la observo como tratando de descifrar algo, solo para que segundos después la mirara completamente sorprendida.

-¡Estas despierta!-dijo la chica emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa-¡Qué alegría por un segundo creímos que no lo lograrías!-dijo la chica llorosa antes de darle un fuerte a abrazo a Fjorm… Fjorm no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la calidez de la chica.

-¡Tengo que decírselo a todos!-dijo la chica volviendo a su faceta alegre luego de limpiarse las lágrimas, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación… sin duda esa chica estaba tan llena de energía como su hermana Ylgr…

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que Fjorm no tenía mucha certeza de que exactamente había pasado, para cuando acordó el cuarto se lleno de personas que nunca había visto en su vida, algunos portaban ropas similares a la joven de cabellos rubios, otros usaban armaduras, otros usaban ropas más simples y, pudo ver algunas niñas que también entraron apuradas para ver su estado.

Hubo un caos de voces de aquella gente que, no dejaba de decir lo agradecidos que estaban de que estuvieran bien, incluso otra mujer rubia de ropajes azules claros y blancos, se acercó a ella diciéndole que, si sentía algún malestar, se lo hiciera saber de inmediato para curar sus dolencias.

Entre el alboroto y las múltiples preguntas que salían de todas direcciones, Fjorm no había sido capaz de decir, aunque fuera una palabra, no fue hasta que una chica de largos cabellos castaños de ropajes similares a la chica rubia, comenzara a sacar a casi todos diciéndoles de que una persona de nombre Anna y ella, se encargarían de ponerla al tanto que, reino algo de tranquilidad en aquel cuarto.

Mientras una mujer de cabellos rojizos que al parecer era Anna se acercaba a ella, la otra chica hacia lo posible por controlar al resto del grupo a tal punto que harta se lanzo sobre ellos con una poderosa tacleada… Fjorm juraría que vio a caer esas personas como piezas de domino después de semejante golpe…

-Bienvenida a la Orden de los Héroes de Askr-dijo Anna con una sonrisa alegre-Soy la comandante Anna, líder de la orden, no estoy segura de que clase de rencilla tienes con ese tipo, pero podemos asegurarte de que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a detenerlo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

Fjorm no pudo evitar que un renovado sentimiento de esperanza se alojara en su pecho, quizás había sido derrotada y desterrada de su propio reino, pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido, en ese instante algo muy dentro de ella le decía que sin importar que tan difícil se pusieran las cosas, todo esto se resolverían de una u otra forma.


	60. Reunión de Personal 2

Luego de poner a Fjorm al tanto de la situación y que ella nos explicara todo lo sucedido en Nilf, fue bastante obvio que nos ofreciéramos para ayudarla en su búsqueda para derrotar a Surtr y hacer lo posible por recuperar su amado reino, aunque con el hecho de que Embla estuviera cooperando con ellos, ya hacia en si que fuera un asunto que nos competía a nosotros.

Como siempre pasaba cuando alguien nuevo llegaba, todos estaban fascinados con Fjorm y, hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera parte del grupo e incluso, L´Arachel, Nino, Sharena y Serra se ofrecieron ayudarla a decorar su nueva habitación, al menos eso evito que fuera de tutorial a explicarle como funcionaba esa tableta para traer mágicamente muebles, ropa y objetos.

Ya instalada y luego de que pasaran un par de días decidí organizar otra reunión de personal en la sala de reuniones que, tuve que modificarla en estos días para que pudiéramos caber todos en ella, luego de hacer una formal presentación de Fjorm y, tratar algunos puntos para el próximo entrenamiento y las misiones que haríamos antes de viajar a la tierra de Fjorm, decidí tratar otro tema importante que, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

-Bien, ya que quedaron claros los planes que tenemos para la próxima semana, necesito tratar un tema importante con ustedes-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Es alguna estrategia de combate para nuestra próxima misión en la tierra de Nilf?-dijo Camilla en tono curioso y tranquilo.

-No, solo algo relacionado al tablón de avisos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué es el tablón de avisos?-pregunto curiosa Fae.

-Creo que se refiere a esa cosa de corcho que esta cerca del pedestal de Feh-dijo Est en tono no muy seguro.

-Es correcto Est, se ha estado desperdiciando mucho y prácticamente solo sirve de adorno, así que se me ocurrió unas ideas para remediar la situación-dije con una sonrisa.  
-¿En que fue lo que pensaste Phyria?-pregunto Sharena con cierto ánimo.

-Bueno, pensaba más que todo animarlos a usarlo más, no lo usen solo para plasmar cosas de entrenamiento y eso, también podríamos usarlo para poner avisos sobre lo que habrá de cenar o, una votación para lo que se va a comer o incluso armar algún club como de lectura o algo así-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Eso me llama mucho la atención-dijo Serra con una sonrisa.

-Podría armar mi legión de caballeros de la justicia, que serán guiados bajos las enseñanzas de la dama de la luz L´Arachel-dijo L´Arachel en tono animado y decidido.

-Decidir que cenar también suena muy bien-dijo Setsuna con un ligero hilo de baba en su boca.

-¿Podemos incluso decidir si podemos cenar solo el postre o menos vegetales?-dijo María en tono animado.

-María ya hablamos sobre esto, si quieres crecer grande y fuerte, tienes que comer tus vegetales-dijo Catria en tono algo serio.

-Aunque, unos postres de más en la noche no creo que nos hagan daño-dijo Est en tono animado, antes de chocar los cinco con María y Elise, quienes estaban sentadas a los lados de ella, mientras Catria suspiraba algo cansada.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero, ¿No deberíamos hablar más sobre los entrenamientos y ejercicios de maniobras que deberíamos practicar?-dijo Fjorm en tono algo tímido.

-Esa parte ya quedo clara, además sé que quieres mejorar tan pronto como te sea posible, pero si no descansas no podrás esforzarte adecuadamente y no le darás a tu cuerpo la oportunidad para recuperarse, ya sabes lo que dicen: “Si trabajas mucho, puedes comer mucho y descansar mucho”-dije en tono sereno.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese dicho-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo.

-No es ningún dicho, solo son de esas cosas que dice de repente Phyria-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-Pero no negaras que es una buena frase-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso no te lo discuto-dijo Rebecca también sonriendo.

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvidé, decidí colocar también esto junto al tablón-dije sacando una caja azul con una rendija en la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Alfonse en tono curioso.

-Esto amigo mío es un buzón de sugerencias-dije con una sonrisa-Si quieren opinar sobre algo de manera anónima o colocar algo que les gustaría en el castillo o para mejorar algo, solo deben escribirlo en un papel y colocarlo dentro de aquí, luego se hará una reunión para poner a votación las sugerencias y ver cuales se aplicaran y cuáles no, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Y-yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Olivia en tono algo nervioso mientras levantaba la mano.

-Vamos Olivia, estas en confianza-dije con una sonrisa.

-D-de acuerdo…-dijo Olivia tratándose de serenar-Q-quería preguntar, ¿Existe la posibilidad de sugerir la colocación de nuevos cuartos para otro tipo de actividades?-dijo Olivia en tono más calmado… haría un broma mal pensada sobre aquellas “actividades” pero, seré benevolente con ella.

-Claro, pueden sugerir aéreas recreativas o de entrenamiento, como una sala de juegos o un salón de baile-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nada de cosas caras!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y de advertencia-¡No podemos costearnos esos lujos como un salón de baile imperial que no sirve para nada!-dijo Anna en tono duro.

-Anna… ni aunque este castillo estuviera ahogado en oro, nos permitirías gastar ni siquiera por algo que valiera media moneda-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien dejando de lado el comentario tacaño de Anna, si ya no hay más preguntas yo digo que demos por terminada la reunión y, comencemos la maratón de Brooklyn 99 que planeamos hace días-dije en tono animado.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Héctor emocionado casi saltando de su silla.

-¿Me pregunto en que problemas se meterá Jake esta vez?-dijo María en tono pensativo mientras se ponía de pie junto con el resto.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy casi segura de que algo se quemará o será destruido-dijo Est en tono animado.

-De todas maneras, al menos al final siempre resuelven esos problemas-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-Aunque no sea la mejor… influencia para ustedes, debo reconocer que el programa es bastante divertido-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Mi hermanita admitiendo que algo le da gracia? ¡Gracias a Naga! Por un momento temí que no había esperanzas para ti Catria-dijo Palla en tono divertido antes de abrazar a Catria la cual, apenada trataba de liberarse del abrazo mientras Est y algunas chicas se reían.

-Disculpen chicos pero… ¿Están hablando de alguna serie de libros?-dijo Fjorm muy confundida… cierto, aun no le hemos mostrado las maravillas que traje de mi mundo…

-No, Brooklyn 99 es un programa de televisión muy cómico-dijo Elise en tono animado.

-¿P-programa? ¿Televisión?-dijo Fjorm aún más confundida.

-Tranquila, lo entenderás cuando lo mires-dijo Sakura en tono amable.

-¡Me iré adelantado para preparar la botana!-dijo Sharena animada antes de salir de la sala corriendo.

-¡Te acompaño!-dijo Setsuna en tono algo fuerte, antes de limpiarse la baba y salir corriendo tras ella.

-¡Cuenten conmigo también!-dijo Nino sonriendo antes de correr tras ellas.

-¡Necesitaran ayuda con la galletas de chispas con chocolate!-dijo Héctor en tono alegre antes de sumarse a ellas.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Te las comerás todas y no nos dejaras ni siquiera las migajas!-dijo Serra molesta antes de ir tras él.

-Sera mejor que también me adelanta para asegurarme de que no haya contratiempos-dijo Lucius en tono amable antes de seguirlos.

El resto pronto nos sumamos al grupo y, afortunadamente Lucius logro manejar la situación sin que comenzaran a pelearse o que Serra los dejara sordos a gritos, luego de acomodar todo lo necesario para una serie de horas viendo Netflix, nos pusimos cómodos para disfrutar la maratón, al principio Fjorm estaba algo sorprendida y ligeramente nerviosa con los “mecanismos mágicos” de mi mundo, pero pronto acabo acostumbrándose y, como era de esperarse el programa acabo sacándole varias risas como al resto del grupo, sin duda era una excelente forma para iniciar el fin de semana.


	61. Apoyo de Amistad (Setsuna/Phyria)

Sin duda hoy era uno de esos días donde Setsuna podría decir que de verdad disfrutaba estar al aire libre, el sol estaba cálido, pero no lo suficiente para ser molesto, una brisa fresca soplaba haciendo que Setsuna casi ronroneara por lo a gusto que estaba, desde donde estaba tenía una bella vista de los alrededores del castillo, aunque se encontrara realmente descansando en el jardín. 

Setsuna sin duda sentía que se podía quedar dormida donde estaba en cualquier momento, luego de la maratón que tuvieron anoche Setsuna, debía admitir que incluso dormir casi doce horas, no había sido suficiente para ella, quizás aprovechando que estaba una posición cómoda debería tomar una pequeña siesta, de todas maneras aun falta un poco para la comida, así que tenía todo el tiempo necesario para descansar.

-Setsuna... ¿Qué haces ahí?-dijo Phyria en tono preocupado, captando la atención de Setsuna.

-Trato de tomar una siesta-dijo Setsuna en tono adormilado.

-... Creo que hice mal mi pregunta-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro-Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Qué haces colgada de cabeza en ese árbol?-dijo Phyria acercándose más al árbol de donde colgaba Setsuna, ¿¡A que imbécil se le ocurrió colocar trampas en el jardín!?

-... No lo sé, solo caminaba y solo paso-dijo Setsuna tratando de mantenerse despierta, ya casi llevaba una hora ahí y, le había comenzado a dar mucho sueño.

-Espera, deja te bajo de ahí antes de que un derrame cerebral-dijo Phyria algo preocupada, Setsuna no tenía ni idea de que era un derrame cerebral pero, por el rostro de Phyria debía ser algo muy malo.

Con cierta dificultad Phyria se las ingenio para bajar finalmente a Setsuna sin que se hiciera más daño del que ya tenía, luego de checar sus signos vitales al parecer estaba bien pero, lo mejor era llevarla con un curandero para descartar cualquier problema.

-Setsuna, será mejor que te lleve con alguien, dentro de lo que cabe soy paramédico, pero no puedo hacer milagros mágicos como Lucius y las chicas-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?-dijo Setsuna sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si Setsuna, ¿Somos amigas, no? Y los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Gracias por verme como una amiga-dijo Setsuna en tono más animado.

-Vamos Setsuna suenas como si fuera la única-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Hay más gente que ve como una amiga?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Pues claro, prácticamente todos tus compañeros te ven como una, aunque Rebecca también te ve como una rival digna, así que eso es un extra-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-E-en serio ella ve así-dijo Setsuna poniéndose un poco más roja.

-No me creerías cuantas veces me ha dicho que gracias a ti, ha progresado mucho como arquera y, que se siente bastante agradecida que alguien con tus habilidades le ayude a mejorar-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Setsuna no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más ya que, siendo sincera había comenzado a admirar a Rebecca porque, además de ser una buena arquera sabía hacer casi de todo y, era una experta para desmantelar trampas, de verdad se sentía muy alabada de que una persona como Rebecca pensara tan bien de ella, en especial porque las única persona que la había valorado en su hogar había sido Lady Hinoka, a pesar de los errores que solía cometer.

-Bueno Setsuna, ¿Puedes explicarme como acabaste ahí?-pregunto Phyria en tono curioso mientras, caminaba con Setsuna rumbo al castillo para que la checara un curandero.

-Solo caminaba y de repente todo se puso de cabeza-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire tranquilo.

-Me pregunto quién rayos habrá colocado eso ahí es decir, ¡Es el jardín de los príncipes!-dijo Phyria algo molesta, a Setsuna le sorprendió que todo este asunto irritara tanto a su amiga.

-No deberías preocuparte, después de todo soy un imán para las trampas-dijo Setsuna con cierto tono cansado.

-Eso no significa que deben dejar trampas por ahí-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio-Cuando encuentre a la persona que hizo eso, me asegurare de castigarlo como se debe-dijo Phyria en tono decidido mientras se tronaba los puños.

-¿Porque...porque estas dispuesta a hacer eso por mi?-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo, Lady Hinoka hacia eso por ella... ¿Pero porque alguien como Phyria lo haría? Es decir estaba segura de que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por algo así.

-Ya te lo dije Setsuna, es porque eres mi amiga y si esto te está afectando, por lógica hare algo para evitar que esto te vuelva a pasar-dijo Phyria en tono amable y tranquilo, preguntándose porque a Setsuna le costaba tanto trabajo creer eso.

Setsuna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida por lo que había dicho Phyria... eso significaba que no lo estaba haciendo por lastima, ¡De verdad la veía como una amiga como Lady Hinoka! Sin duda un día de estos haría algo bueno por Phyria.

-Muchas gracias Phyria-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa alegre, Phyria incluso se sonrojo un poco al ver su sonrisa.

-Bien, ya que quedo esto claro, vayamos a ver a alguien para que te revise, si quieres luego de eso podemos checar que si ya están preparando la comida-dijo Phyria en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Puedo tratar de convencer a Catria de que haga mi comida favorita?-pregunto Setsuna en tono esperanzado.

-Claro y si tienes problemas yo te ayudare a convencerla, siempre puedo usar algún chantaje si no te quiere dar ese gusto-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eres la mejor Phyria!-dijo Setsuna abrazándose al brazo de Phyria ¡Sin dudas, Phyria estaba ganándose un puesto muy cercano a Lady Hinoka! Solo esperaba que, en caso de que no lograran convencer a Catria, Phyria por lo menos le regalara un paquete de esas paletas algo pegajosas que tanto le gustaban.


	62. El coliseo 3

Con los días de descanso y algo de entrenamiento, decidí que ya era hora de volver a probar suerte en el coliseo, más que todo porque las recompensas por fin se reiniciaron y, ya podía obtener los materiales de refinamiento que necesitaba, además de plumas y un bonito orbe que nunca iba de sobra.

Con la adición de Fjorm, decidí hacer un nuevo equipo para estas rondas del coliseo, esta vez mi equipo fue conformado por Olivia que, ya tenía experiencia aquí y, sus habilidades de bailarina siempre eran apreciadas en este tipo de combates, como unidad azul decidí llevar a Fjorm gracias a su contrataque a distancia, como unidad verde a Camilla que, ya casi estaba completada su estrategia y como curandero decidí llevar al buen Lucius, ahora que su bastón de Dolor+ hacia tanto daño como una arma normal.

Los cinco combates los elegí cuidadosamente para obtener una cantidad decente de puntos… y que no murieran todos de manera horrenda, al menos fueron más que suficientes para ganar nuestras cinco victorias seguidas y conseguir todos los premios del coliseo, parece que andamos con buena racha el día de hoy.

-Bien equipo puedo decir que su desempeño a sido excelente, literalmente están barriendo el suelo con sus oponentes-dije en tono animado en la sala de espera donde estamos descansando.

-Indudablemente hemos demostrado que somos una fuerza de ataque que, no debe ser tomada a la ligera-dijo Camilla con cierto orgullo en su voz mientras, acariciaba a su malig por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-A mi solo me alegra que no hayamos salido mal heridos-dijo Olivia soltando un suspiro tranquilo desde el sofá donde estaba sentada junto con Fjorm… aunque luego de su experiencia anterior, no me sorprende porque esta tan aliviada de no haber sido empalada de nuevo…

-Aun así, con todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado hoy, siento que tengo la fuerza para pelear incluso contra un escuadrón completo de Muspell-dijo Fjorm con cierto ánimo y optimismo en su voz.

-Yo recomendaría que no nos confiáramos, uno nunca sabe cuándo una buena racha se puede acabar-dijo Lucius en tono amable, estando de pie a lado de mí.

-Lucius tiene razón y, en vista de que ya conseguimos todos los bonos del coliseo, lo mejor será regresar al castillo para llegar a tiempo para la cena-dije con cierto aire perezoso, fue suficiente por un día y, aun debo discutir unas cosas con Anna sobre cuando iniciaremos nuestra travesía por Nilf.

-¿Tenemos que regresar tan pronto?-pregunto Fjorm algo desanimada-De casualidad, ¿No te queda otro pasé para un ultimo combate?-pregunto Fjorm algo esperanzada.

-Bueno… si me queda uno, pero no veo necesario hacer otro combate cuando ya obtuvimos lo que necesitamos-dije en tono pensativo.

-¿No hay, alguna manera en la que podamos tener un combate de practica?-continuo algo insistente Fjorm.

-Bueno, pueden pelear contra otro equipo sin que los dirija, pero dependerá de lo que piense el resto sobre eso-dije en tono algo serio.

-Bueno, no tengo problemas con hacer una última aparición en coliseo, si es lo que el grupo desea-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Si la princesa Fjorm desea ponerse a prueba una vez más, es mi deber como curandero asegurarme de que llegue con bien al final de la batalla-dijo Lucius en tono sereno y con una sonrisa.

-Y-yo no tengo problema si todos están de acuerdo-dijo Olivia ligeramente apurada.

-Bien si creen que estarán bien, lo permitiré-dije en tono tranquilo-Olivia estarás al mando, eres la que tiene más experiencia aquí, así que te encargo que el grupo llegué en una pieza al final del combate-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡Y-y-y-yo!?-dijo Olivia bastante alterada-¿E-e-estas segura de que podre con eso Phyria?-dijo Olivia muy nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí, se que velaras por la seguridad de los demás antes de arriesgarlos, así que sé que harás lo mejor para el equipo-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-B-b-bueno… si lo crees así…-dijo Olivia en tono tímido y algo sonrojada.

-Señorita Olivia, estoy segura de que con su liderazgo no habrá nada que no podamos enfrentarnos-dijo Fjorm en tono amable, dándole ánimos a Olivia.

-Es una persona considerada y de buen corazón, se que nuestra seguridad estará en buenas manos-dijo Lucius en tono amable, haciendo que Olivia se sonrojara más.

-Aunque claro no enfrentaras este reto sola, estaremos apoyándote tanto como lo desees Olivia-dijo Camilla en tono sincero y tranquilo.

-¡M-m-muy bien!-dijo Olivia en tono fuerte tratando de sonar segura-¡Me esforzare para que todos estemos a salvo, y ganar la batalla!-dijo Olivia muy determinada.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Olivia!-dije en tono animado.

Ya que pelearían por su cuenta, mis compañeros se dirigieron a otra sala donde, tendrían que esperar hasta que otro equipo en automático estuviera libre para luchar, yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia una zona especial donde los invocadores, observaban desde un palco de lujo los combates automáticos, ¿Me pregunto si me topare con alguien? La última vez estaba prácticamente vacío… salvo por un sujeto que se llenaba los bolsillos de botana antes de irse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esperaban su turno en la acogedora sala, Camilla terminaba de revisar su hacha mientras pensaba sobre su próxima batalla, debía admitir que luego de aquel… desastre que fue tomar una decisión precipitada cuando llego por primera vez a Askr, aun seguia tratando de lidiar con aquel fallo que casi costó la vida de Catria y la suya.

Quizás ahora las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, pero no podía dejar de sentir una cierta… intranquilidad de no tener el apoyo de Phyria, ya fuera dando ordenes o prestando su ayuda en el campo de batalla que, a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en las que Phyria dejo en claro que no era un soldado entrenado, era imposible negar que, a pesar de no tener una formación formal, Phyria realmente era un elemento de gran ayuda en el campo de batalla.

Camilla suspiro un poco cansada, si seguía ahogándose en sus pensamientos, acabaría preocupando al resto, en especial cuando noto que su suspiro, no había pasado desapercibido para el buen padre Lucius, quien la miraba algo preocupado, Camilla le sonrió con gentileza dejándole en claro que estaba bien, no necesitaba que esa preocupación distrajera al padre Lucius de sus deberes como curandero en el campo de batalla. 

Decidida a centrar su atención en sus dos compañeras que, estaban sentadas en un gran sofá de tela aterciopelada roja donde, discutían sobre múltiples escenarios de combate que podrían tener, Camilla noto como Olivia escuchaba atentamente la experiencia y las explicaciones de Fjorm en el campo de batalla y ella, de la misma forma prestaba atención a las experiencias de Olivia en la guerra que participo, definitivamente sabía que estaría en buenas manos al ver, la dedicación que estaba poniendo Olivia a aprender todo lo posible.

-Hermana… ¿Eres tú?-escucho Camilla repentinamente una voz dudosa que la llamaba que, a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado antes, había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

Camilla volteo la mirada hacia la voz y presencio algo que la dejo pasmada, a escasos metros de ella había una versión masculina de su querida hermana Corrin, a pesar de ser una copia masculina de ella, pudo reconocer casi de inmediato aquella chispa jovial en sus ojos que, era un rasgo muy distintivo de su querida hermana, incluso aquel sedoso cabello blanco era el mismo que el de su amada hermana, pero mucho más corto que el de ella.

Casi de inmediato, Camilla recordó lo que le había dicho Elise, de que ella venía de un mundo donde su hermana era un chico y, si ese era el caso, entonces no había razón para no recibir a su pequeño y dulce hermano menor como él se lo merecía.

-¡Corrin!-dijo Camilla emocionada mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie, la ilusión y alegría que vio en los ojos de Corrin cuando le respondió, no tuvo precio.

Para su sorpresa, su pequeño hermano casi de inmediato se fue sobre ella para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo y, a pesar de que no era la Corrin de su mundo, la calidez y el cariño que expresaba con ese abrazo era idéntico al de su dulce hermana menor.

-Camilla, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a verte-dijo Corrin en tono bajo, pero sin poder ocultar la emoción de su voz.

-Oh vaya, parece que cierto pequeñito a extrañado los mimos de su hermana mayor-dijo Camilla en tono jovial, sin dudas le gustaba esta versión de Corrin que era más sincero.

-Bueno… yo…-dijo Corrin repentinamente apenado al darse cuenta de que, había atraído la atención de los compañeros de su hermana.

Casi de inmediato, pero con delicadeza dejo de abrazar a Camilla, mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo por las miradas entre curiosas y divertidas de los compañeros de Camilla, le fue imposible a Camilla no soltar una suave risa, ya fuera chico o chica, su querido Corrin tenía un talento natural para ser tierno.

-Oh vaya, no me dirás que ahora te da pena abrazar a tu cariñosa hermana mayor frente a sus compañeros-dijo Camilla en tono juguetón, solo haciendo que el sonrojo de Corrin empeorara, ¡Sin dudas era igualito a su querida Corrin!

-Corrin, ¿Estas aquí?-escucharon repentinamente la voz de un hombre joven, Camilla le fue imposible no notar como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaron al escuchar esa voz.

Acercándose por el pasillo, los chicos miraron una cara familiar y otras dos que no lo eran, aquel grupo que parecían ser los compañeros de Corrin, había una Florina que, a pesar de ser una copia idéntica de su compañera, había algo en su forma de andar y en su mirada que, la distinguía de la Florina que conocían en el castillo.

Junto ella estaba un hombre alto de cabellos aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa un color verde apagado y un pantalón color café, sumado a unas partes de armadura ornamentadas de tonos azules y dorado y, una capa de color azul oscuro con bordados en dorados le dio a Camilla la impresión de que se trataba de un Lord de otro mundo.

Y junto a él, estaba una chica de estatura más corta y complexión delgada, tenía los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que aquel joven y, al juzgar por los rasgos similares que Camilla pudo distinguir en sus rostros, estaba segura de que debían ser hermanos, ya sean mellizos o gemelos, la chica usaba una blusa corta roja, junto con una falda blanca, con un conjunto de armadura similar a su hermano solo que en tonos doradas, al igual que una capa amarillo suave con, un diseño en la parte inferior tejido en dorado.

El grupo pronto se acerco a ellos mientras, los compañeros de Camilla también se acercaban a saludar, no paso mucho tiempo para que el joven de cabellos aguamarina comenzara a hablar.

-Corrin, no deberías separarte del grupo de esa forma, nos tenías preocupados-dijo el chico con una sonrisa gentil, a Camilla no se le escapo la leve sonrisa que tenía su hermano al ver a ese chico.

-Discúlpenme, vi a mi hermana y, no pude contener la emoción de volverla a ver-dijo Corrin algo apenado.

-No te preocupes Corrin, Ephraim actuó de la misma forma cuando me invocaron-dijo Eirika en tono amable, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara un poco apenado.

-Creo que aun no me he presentado debidamente-dijo Camilla en tono amable y atrayendo la atención de Corrin y sus amigos-Mi nombre es Camilla, primera princesa de Nohr y ellos son mis compañeros, la princesa Fjorm de Nilf, Olivia de Ferox y el padre Lucius-dijo Camilla en tono cortés y amable.

-M-mucho gusto-dijo Olivia ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa amable.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa cordial.

-Hermana, ellos son mis amigos Ephraim el príncipe de Renais, su hermana gemela Eirika la princesa de Renais y Florina de Ilia-dijo Corrin en tono emocionado.

-Es un placer conocer por fin a la famosa hermana de Corrin y a sus amigos-dijo Ephraim con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-dijo Eirika en tono alegre.

-E-e-es un gusto conocerlos y, volver a verte Lucius-dijo Florina con una tímida sonrisa amable.

-Siempre es un placer ver a tan buena amiga, aun si no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo Lucius en tono tranquilo.

-¿S-su invocador, invoco una versión de mi recientemente?-pregunto Florina algo curiosa.

-De hecho, ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndote y, debo decir que me alegra ver que sin importa el mundo, sigas siendo esa jovencita amable que conocemos-dijo Camilla en tono gentil haciendo que Florina se apenara lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás de Eirika.

-Parece que no has perdido tu toque Camilla-dijo Corrin con una sonrisa alegre.

-Aunque parece que fue algo que no pudiste aprender de ella-dijo Ephraim en tono divertido mientras miraba a Corrin de una manera que hizo que Camilla, comenzara a atar cabos casi de inmediato.

-¡Ephraim!-dijo Corrin apenado y con cierto reclamo, dándole a Camilla la pista que le faltaba.

-¡Oh vaya, parece que mi pequeño Corrin ya tiene su amiguito especial!-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte y jovial, haciendo que tanto Corrin como Ephraim se pusieran rojos de la pena, mientras Eirika y Lucius soltaban unas suaves risas y el resto miraban con una sonrisa aunque algo tímidas la escena.

-B-b-b-bueno veras…-dijo Corrin completamente nervioso-Ephraim y yo somos… novios, ¡Por favor no te decepciones de mi!-dijo Corrin algo alterado y casi trabándose con sus propias palabras.

-Yo jamás me decepcionaría de ti por algo como esto-dijo Camilla en tono firme, deteniendo en seco el ataque de pánico de Corrin-Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi Corrin y si el príncipe Ephraim te hace feliz, no tengo más que felicitarlos por tan linda unión-dijo Camilla en tono cálido tomando a su hermano del hombro, Corrin no pudo evitar soltar una cuantas lagrimas por el discurso de su hermana-Además… ¡Se ven adorables juntos!-dijo Camilla en tono emocionado.

-¡Ves Corrin, te dije que todo saldría bien!-dijo Ephraim emocionado antes de cargar a Corrin que no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de lo apenado que estaba, Camilla se dio cuenta de que su pequeño hermano estaba en buenas manos.

-Y, ya que eres oficialmente mi cuñado, estoy segura de que amaras saber algunas historias interesantes de mi pequeño Corrin-dijo Camilla con cierta ilusión, si Corrin era igual que su hermana cuando era niña, entonces sin duda tenía un montón de adorables historias sobre él que, estaba segura de que el príncipe Ephraim amaría escuchar.

-¡Puede contar con eso cuñada!-dijo Ephraim ilusionado y con una gran sonrisa con Corrin aun en sus brazos.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Corrin muy apenado y preocupado en los brazos de su novio.

-No te preocupes Corrin, contare un montón de historias de Ephraim para que estén a mano-dijo Eirika en tono divertido, haciendo que su hermano casi de inmediato se tensara.

Con el paso de los minutos, el grupo de ocho personas no dejaba de platicar alegremente y comentar anécdotas de todo tipo, para alivio de Camilla, resulto que todas las cosas que sabia y vivió con su hermana en su niñez, eran exactamente iguales a las que vivió esta versión masculina de Corrin con la Camilla de su mundo, por lo que no pudo evitar apenar a su pequeño y dulce hermano con cada historia que recordaba con cariño.

Luego de un largo rato platicando, los dos grupos fueron llamados a pelear, deseándose suerte en el combate con quienes fueran sus oponentes, los dos grupos se despidieron alegres, esperando que luego de sus respectivos combates, pudieran volver a tener otra amena charla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba casi media hora en la sala de observación sola y la verdad, menos ganas me daban de comer la botana que había en la mesa, ¿Cómo rayos los romanos podían ver este tipo de espectáculos sin asquearse por las vísceras y la carne quemada?... bueno la parte de la carne quemada era más complicada que pasara en esos tiempos en una arena, pero cada vez me doy cuenta de que fue un error venir aquí… no necesitaba tener más secuelas y material para mis pesadillas…

Estaba decidiendo si irme a la otra sala donde, podías ver las batallas de alguna manera censuradas porque, se contemplaban de la misma forma que la aplicación, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose capto mi atención, para mi sorpresa vi un invocador entrar a la sala, por lo poco que dejaba ver por su túnica de invocador, me daba de impresión de que era una chica, aunque no estaría segura hasta que lo mirara más de cerca.

La persona se sentó algo apartada de mí, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darme cuenta de que era una chica, no era muy alta y su complexión era delgada, no pude ver bien el color de sus ojos, pero note algunos mechones de pelo castaño claro y tez de un color claro, ¿Me pregunto si será la primera vez que está en esta sala?

Decidí que lo mejor era conocer a otra compañera de desgracia así que, acercándome de manera tranquila hacia ella le dije.

-Hola compañera-dije con una sonrisa alegre-Mi nombre es Phyria, es un placer conocerte-dije en tono amable mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla, la chica me miro unos momentos antes de responder a mi saludo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Die-dijo la chica en tono calmo y amable… estoy casi segura de que ese es su nombre de usuario en el juego… debí de haber hecho lo mismo cuando llegué aquí…

-Y bien, ¿Es tu primera vez en el coliseo real o, ya habías venido aquí antes?-dije en tono curioso mientras me sentaba cerca de ella.

-Bueno, ya había venido aquí antes, pero nunca había mirado una pelea en este palco especial-dijo Die en tono tranquilo… creo que nadie le advirtió que esta es la sala del gore…

-Supongo que dejaste a tu equipo en “automático”-dije con una sonrisa… aunque será mejor que le advierta pronto que es este lugar, antes de que la pobre se llene de secuelas como yo…

-Si, muchos de mis compañeros ya tienen habilidades como Contrataque a distancia o Rabia, estoy segura de que les podrá ir bien solos-dijo Die en tono seguro.

-Suertuda, yo a duras penas consigo orbes y lo único que sale es una maldita lluvia de Arthurs-dije en tono cansado.

-¿Cómo consigues tus orbes?-pregunto Die con genuina curiosidad.

-Vendiéndole mi alma a Anna-dije en tono seco y casi depresivo…

-¡Eso es horrible!-dijo Die asustada.

-Si y por favor, algo me dice que eres más joven que yo así que… te suplico que no cometas los mismos errores que yo-dije con un suspiro cansado, espero que no se le ocurra firmar ese contrato literalmente del diablo como yo…

Die estaba a punto de preguntarme algo cuando anunciaron el siguiente combate y, en la arena apareció un grupo conformado por Corrin, Ephraim, Eirika y Florina.

-Ese es mi equipo-dijo Die en tono algo emocionado.

-Me pregunto quienes serán los idiotas que se enfrentaran a tu equipo, con lo poco que me dijiste, sé que harán polvo a cualquier equipo que entre-dije en tono divertido mientras comenzaba a entrar el otro grupo… ¡UN MOMENTO!-¡ESOS SON MIS IDIOTAS!-grite casi histérica, ¡YA VALIÓ ESTO!

-¿¡QUE!?-grito igual de asustada Die antes de pegarse al cristal del palco especial al igual que yo, ¡ESTO SERÁ UNA CARNICERÍA!

Bien… no entres en pánico Phyria, Olivia esta con ellos y… no…

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le cubrí los ojos a Die antes de que presenciara como su Ephraim perforaba el estomago de Olivia con su lanza, ¡Por dios! ¡Porque tenía que ser ahí!

-¿¡Que sucede!?-pregunto alterada Die.

-¡Créeme no quieres ver como a alguien se le salen las tripas por todas partes!-dije alterada y aguantándome el asco… ¡Oh la humanidad!...

No fue hasta que Camilla ataco a Ephraim en un intento de quizás vengar a Olivia cuando las cosas se pusieron peor…

…

…

…

¡QUE CARAJOS!

-¿Tu Corrin le tiene odio a Camilla?-dije un tanto nerviosa… pálida… y asqueada…

-¿P-p-porque lo dices?-dijo Die algo temblorosa.

-Porque le acaba de atravesar el pecho a mi Camilla con su espada cierra-dije en tono algo bajo…

…

…

…

… Dios… alguien como Camilla no debería ser atacada con ese tipo de espada con el enorme pecho que tiene…

[Un agradecimiento especial para elise-sama por mandarme una descripción de su invocadora y de su equipo para el episodio de hoy, sin más me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio de hoy]


	63. Incómodos recordatorios

¡Dios! Este día no pudo de haber sido peor, si creí que había sido perturbador toda la maldita escena de pelea que hubo con el equipo de Die y el mío, nada nos preparo para las consecuencias seguidas del combate… la pobre Die no necesitaba ver los estragos ocasionados por la batalla…

Literalmente una Anna disfrazada para ocultar su identidad que, aparentemente tenía un titulo en psicología, nos cito a todos a lo que yo llamaría “Un grupo de terapia” para tratar lo sucedido… de haber sabido lo que pasaría, le hubiera dicho a Die que mejor esperara afuera…

Fjorm no dejaba de llorar y gritar diciendo que ella había sido la responsable de todo eso, por haber pedido ese combate extra donde, fueron obligados a pelear con gente que apreciaban y que, a su vez también fueron forzados a pelear por sus vidas, Fjorm no dejaba de decir alterada cosas como: “¿Cómo mi hermano pensó que yo podría protegerlas?” O “¿Cómo pensé que podría vengar a mi madre?” Y la que nos dejó bastante preocupados a todos “¡Debieron de haberme dejado morir!”… dios santo, no entiendo porque siempre me toca tratar de resolver estas situaciones… ¡Cuando estoy más rota que una figurilla de vidrio que fue aplastada por una aplanadora!

Sumado a eso, Olivia no dejaba de llorar histérica diciendo que era su culpa por haber muerto tan fácilmente, lo que provoco que Ephraim se pusiera al borde de la histeria suplicándole perdón de rodillas por haberla matado, Florina llorosa hacia lo posible por calmar la situación, Eirika trataba de ayudar a Corrin junto con Camilla que, no dejaba de temblar y Lucius y yo tratábamos de calmar a Fjorm.

Pero ni todo eso nos preparo cuando Corrin tuvo un ataque de pánico y se puso a gritar histérico diciendo que era un monstruo por lo que le hizo a Camilla… y luego trato de suicidarse con su espada… afortunadamente Ephraim, Camilla y yo nos arrojamos sobre él antes de que cometiera una estupidez… dios insisto, Die no tenía porque presenciar todo eso…

Luego de que la situación quedara… medianamente compuesta, nos fuimos con las instrucciones de que regresaríamos a unas sesiones más alrededor de una semana para continuar con el tratamiento… no necesitaba volver a un grupo de terapia…

Furiosa por lo sucedido fui a reclamarle al encargado del coliseo quien resulto ser otra Anna, exigiéndole que arreglaran esto o la demandaría por daños a la moral de mis unidades y por exponer a alguien de la edad de Die a semejante trauma… al final solo nos dieron veinte orbes a cada una para no tomar acciones legales, ¡Pero eso no compensa el daño emocional que le provocaron a MIS amigos!

Después de un tira y afloja prometió que intentaría solucionar este asunto y que a cambio, no llenáramos ninguna queja formal o acciones legales, le advertí que mi amenaza estaba en pie y que más les valía que buscaran una solución para esto, ¡Enserio! ¿¡Qué tanto les costaba ponerlo más como la Torre de práctica, que cuando te mueres te saca de inmediato de la sala sin heridas!?

Regresamos bastante tarde al castillo y el animo estaba mal, demasiado mal para mi gusto, todos estábamos callados como si nos estuviéramos dirigiendo a un funeral y durante todo el viaje, escuchábamos de vez en cuando murmurar a Fjorm cosas referentes a su ineptitud y como no era capaz de proteger a la gente que le importaba… tendré que tener una larga platica con ella cuando logre quitarme el malestar de lo sucedido…

Se hizo un alboroto cuando llegamos al castillo, en especial por el aire sombrío que teníamos todos, me limite a decir de manera corta que paso algo malo y que necesitaba hablar con los involucrados en la sala de reuniones, dentro de la sala y con la ayuda de Lucius, intentamos hacer todo lo posible por calmar, aunque fuera un poco a nuestros compañeros.

Camilla parecía ser la que estaba en mejor estado, pero estaba segura de que solo se hacia la fuerte para que nos centráramos en Fjorm y Olivia… es imposible que no le haya afectado que su dulce hermano menor, le rebano el pecho Y los pechos con esa espada sierra… ¿¡A que imbécil sádico le pareció que seria buena idea una espada así!?

Al final luego de dejar en claro que no teníamos apetito para cenar, Fjorm fue a su cuarto a descansar diciendo que quería estar sola… lastima que eso no evito que Sharena fuera con ella muy preocupada, aunque creo que fue lo mejor, no necesitamos que Fjorm intente cortarse las venas o algo así, aunque puedo decir que ahora estaba mejor que cuando llegamos.

Olivia se despidió diciendo que solo quería ir a dormir y Lucius dijo que le había prometido a Elise, Fae, María y Sakura que, les enseñaría algunas cosas sobre las artes curativas y, esperaba que la tranquila tarea le ayudara a calmar sus cansados nervios… francamente yo también necesito algo para calmar mi mente…

Haciendo lo posible por evitar a cualquier persona en el pasillo, llegue a mi cuarto, cerré con llave, me quite mi túnica de invocador antes de arrojarla sobre el sofá y, aplanarme en la cama mientras cubría mi cara con una almohada… a estas alturas no sé si podré dormir después de todo lo que ocurrió…

…

…

…

Un momento… ¿Por qué mi celular está vibrando?

…

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

…

…

Anna… al final si hizo eso…

…

…

Se que me arrepentiré por contestar, pero…

-… B-bueno… ¿Eres tú Helia?-dije en voz débil y entrecortada… después de tanto tiempo ella… nunca se rindió…

-P-phyria…-escuche débilmente la voz de mi mejor amiga…-T-t-tu… ¡PERRA SUCIA E INMUNDA! ¡HIJA DE TU RECHINGADA MADRE! ¡ZORRA DESGRACIADA! ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO ESTUVIERA TAN FELIZ DE ESCUCHAR TU VOZ… JURO QUE ME ASEGURARÍA DE QUE UN CAMELLO TE DIERA DURO POR DETRÁS!-grito Helia con todas sus fuerzas… ¡Reventándome prácticamente el tímpano! ¿¡Porque carajos esto no me sorprende!?

-Me alegra que sigas teniéndome aprecio-dije en tono adolorido… genial ahora probablemente me está sangrando el oído… si es que lo que siento no es la parte de mi cerebro que se licuo por el grito y que se me esta derramando por la oreja…

-¡Maldita sea Phyria! ¡Llevas casi seis putos meses desaparecida y eso es lo único que tienes que decir! ¡Sabia que no habías salido del todo de tu depresión! ¡Pero nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer esto!-grito Helia bastante herida…

-Escucha Helia se lo que parece, pero no me fui por gusto… solo las cosas pasaron… no me creerías en donde estoy-dije en tono cansado y bajo… ¿Cómo se supone que me creería que estoy en Askr?...

-Se te hace poco desaparecer por casi seis meses, con tus cosas, sin en ningún momento comunicarte ni siquiera con tu hermana-dijo Helia en tono serio y dolido-¿Tienes alguna mísera idea de lo que hemos pasado aquí? ¡Se que no querías enfrentar la boda de ella! ¡Pero nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto! ¿¡Acaso este es tu plan!? ¿¡Desaparecer para que ella se preocupe tanto por ti que cancele su boda!?-grito Helia furiosa… 

…

…

…

¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A PENSAR ESO DE MÍ!?

-¡NOOO!-grite histérica y con furia-¡POR UNA MIERDA HELIA, YO SERÍA INCAPAZ DE QUITARLE SU FELICIDAD Y TU MEJOR QUE NADIE LO SABES!-grite completamente indignada y sintiendo como mi garganta se quebraba.

-¿¡Entonces porque desapareciste!? ¿¡EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!?-dijo Helia tan enojada como yo.

-¡EN ASKR CARAJO! ¡ESTOY EN EL MALDITO PUTO MUNDO DE ASKR!-grite completamente frustrada.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!-grito Helia con la voz quebrada…

-¡NO! ¡TE ESTOY! ¡MINTIENDO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-¡SABES QUE OLVÍDALO! ¡YA TENGO BASTANTE CON MIS PROBLEMAS Y LOS DE AQUÍ COMO PARA QUE AHORA ME ACUSES DE ESO! ¡SABES QUE QUIZÁS DEBERÍA HACER ESO, NO SOY CAPAZ DE ENFRENTAR LA BODA! ¡ESTÁS CONTENTA AHORA HELIA! ¡AHORA HAZME UN FAVOR Y DILE A ELLA QUE NO DETENGA LA BODA POR MI Y DILE A MI FAMILIA QUE DEJEN DE MOLESTARSE EN BUSCARME! ¡AMBAS SABEMOS QUE HACE MUCHO QUE MIS PADRES ME DEJARON EN CLARO QUE YA NO SOY PARTE DE ESA FAMILIA POR MIS PREFERENCIAS!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de azotar el celular contra el suelo.

¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVA ACUSARME DE ESO!? ¡TANTO TIEMPO QUE HE ESTADO LEJOS Y ES LO ÚNICO QUE TIENE PARA DECIRME! ¡SOLO MALDITOS RECLAMOS! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE PENSAR QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A ELLA!? ¡YA HE SUFRIDO BASTANTE COMO PARA QUE HELIA ME HAGA ESTO! ¡ELLA…!

…

…

…

Oh no… ¿Qué demonios he hecho?... no solo le grite a la única persona que estuvo a mi lado en esos oscuros días… sino que he destruido la única forma que tenía para comunicarme…

…

…

…

… No podre decirle a mi hermana que estoy bien… no podre hablar con mis sobrinos… no podre tratar de arreglar las cosas con Helia… no… podre decirle a esa persona que movería cielo, mar y tierra para llegar a su boda a tiempo…

…

…

…

Soy una estúpida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varias horas entrenando a sus pequeñas aprendices, Lucius dejo a una adormilada Fae en su habitación antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos, no estaba seguro si Fae aprendería a usar bastones, pero sin duda su optimismo la ayudaría tarde o temprano a lograr su meta.

Con su mente y alma mas tranquilas, Lucius se dirigía tranquilamente a su habitación designada cuando escucho un ruido, al principio fue algo tenue, pero entre más afinaba su oído, pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba entrenando hasta tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿Quién podría entrenar a esas horas?

Preocupado de que ese alguien estuviera quizás sobre esforzándose demasiado, decidió ir a investigar, cuando se interno en la sala apenas iluminada, no pudo evitar asustarse por lo que veía, el piso estaba casi completamente cubierto de muñecos de paja y madera de entrenamiento, lo que le asusto no había sido la cantidad, sino el hecho de que parecía que los destrozaron a puño limpio hasta dejarlo manchados de la sangre del atacante… ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar?

No le tomo mucho tiempo ver una figura que no dejaba de golpear a otro indefenso muñeco de paja y, tuvo que contener un resuello con su mano para no delatarse… en esa área apenas iluminada, Phyria golpeaba sin cesar ese indefenso muñeco… Phyria no solo tenía sus manos llenas de sangre… sino que sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Phyria!-grito Lucius asustado, como si hubiera salido de un trance Phyria se detuvo de inmediato mientras lo miraba pasmada-¡Tengo que ir por ayuda!-dijo Lucius alterado antes de salir del lugar, pero fue detenido casi de inmediato por Phyria, quien lo tomo de su capa.

-P-por favor Lucius… no le digas a nadie-dijo Phyria en tono de suplica con voz débil… Lucius fue incapaz de negarle aquella petición a su amiga.

-Muy bien-dijo Lucius tan calmado como pudo-Pero yo te atenderé esas heridas-continuo en tono firme, Phyria no se negó y simplemente lo siguió hasta una banca para que pudiera atenderla.

Mientras atendía las heridas de Phyria, Lucius no dejaba de pensar en algo que, le había preocupado cuando conoció esta versión de su amiga Phyria, desde que la vio sintió una especie de dolor dentro de ella, no estaba seguro de que lo provocaba… pero eso le dejo en claro que quizás esta versión de Phyria pasó por algo realmente terrible.

-Esto… no tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucius en tono cauteloso, Phyria solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?-dijo Lucius en tono suave.

-No Lucius, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso-dijo Phyria con la voz ligeramente ronca-Tu sabes mejor que nadie como son las heridas del alma… y esta que tengo aun no ha querido cicatrizar bien-dijo Phyria en tono apagado.

Lucius se limitó afirmar con la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho… muy en el fondo Lucius lo sabía, pero esperaba que esa oscuridad que sentía en Phyria no fuera eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultando ese dolor? Sin duda el suficiente como para que se hubiera vuelto tan buena enmascarándolo, Lucius solo deseaba que Santa Elimine ayudara a su amiga a curar tan horrendo dolor… sin duda era algo que Lucius no se lo desearía a nadie, sin importar que tan malo hubiera sido en su vida.


	64. Apoyo de Amistad (Fjorm/Phyria)

Desde la primera hora de la mañana, la sala de entrenamiento había estado inusualmente activa para ser un fin de semana, luego del fiasco que resulto su primera expedición al coliseo de Askr, Fjorm decidió ignorar las instrucciones claras de Phyria de tomar el fin de semana libre como era costumbre en el ejército, para entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no diera más.

Aun no comprendía como sus compañeros la habían perdonado con tanta facilidad, luego de que su insistencia de continuar combatiendo, provocara todo el desastre del día de ayer… aun podía recordar con absoluta nitidez como Olivia, mientras era atravesada por esa lanza, la miraba diciéndole que la perdonara por haber sido tan débil... en ese momento... Fjorm no pudo evitar recordar la última mirada que le dio su madre el día que Surtr atacó...

Fjorm sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos doloroso recuerdos de su mente, aun no había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre ese fatídico día y... ahora debía sumarle los eventos que sucedieron en aquella arena de batalla que, solo le hizo recordar lo incapaz y débil que era...

Decidida a entrenar hasta que el cansancio la venciera, Fjorm continuo empalando su decimo muñeco de practica con su lanza, debía ser más fuerte, tenía que ser más fuerte, si realmente quería vengar la muerte de su familia y salvar a su reino... ella...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Fjorm con todas sus fuerzas saltando del susto y tirando su preciada arma al suelo por la impresión, ¡Alguien o algo le había colocado algo realmente frio en su espalda!

-¡Por dios Fjorm! ¡De verdad creí que tendría que golpearte en la cabeza para que me hicieras caso!-escucho una voz molesta detrás de ella.

Aturdida y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, Fjorm volteo a ver a su misterioso atacante, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a Phyria detrás de ella... con unos cubos de hielos en su mano... ahora entendía porque esa sensación fría le era extrañamente familiar...

-P-p-p-phyria-dijo con voz temblorosa Fjorm, ¿Acaso Phyria había decidido hacerla pagar por sus errores del día anterior?

-Fjorm llevaba llamándote casi cinco minutos, se notaba que estabas muy ocupada atravesando a "Surtr" como para escucharme-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y soltando un suspiro. 

-Y-y-yo...-comenzó a decir Fjorm nerviosa sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria a los ojos-¡Se que mi ineptitud provoco todo lo que paso ayer y, estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier castigo por mis acciones!-dijo Fjorm de rodillas y en tono asustado.

-... ¿De verdad tanto deseas que te castigue?-dijo Phyria en tono frio y serio que hizo que Fjorm sintiera un escalofrió.

-E-e-es la única forma en la que puedo pagar lo que hice-dijo Fjorm temblorosa, Sharena y sus demás compañeros le habían dicho que Phyria, aunque era un poco extraña, era una buena persona... pero ahora... tal parecía que Phyria le revelaría su lado más oscuro...

-Muy bien-dijo Phyria en tono serio y oscuro, haciendo que Fjorm comenzara a temblar-De pie Fjorm-dijo Phyria en tono duro, Fjorm la obedeció casi de inmediato-Cierra los ojos-le ordeno Phyria en tono oscuro, Fjorm lo hizo sin dejar de temblar... sea lo que sea que Phyria le tenía preparado... debía aceptarlo...

Fjorm soltó un leve chillido cuando sintió que Phyria levantaba su camisa y, tocaba con delicadeza su ropa interior... acaso... ¿Ella se cobraría con su cuerpo?... pronto sus dudas se destruyeron cuando Phyria jalo su ropa interior hacia atrás dejando parte de su trasero expuesto frente a ella... Fjorm sentía que podía morirse ahí mismo de la pena...

Repentinamente una sensación de frío inundo sus partes más privadas antes de que sintiera un fuerte latigazo cuando Phyria soltó su ropa interior, ¡Phyria le había puesto los hielos restantes dentro de la ropa interior! Fjorm grito histérica y casi se revolcó en el suelo al sentir aquella sensación helada en una parte que, ni en todo el tiempo que vivió en su reino, lo había sentido.

-Bien, si con eso ya te sientes castigada y ya calmaste tus tendencias masoquistas, deberías ya comer algo, llevas horas entrenando y, Catria y yo nos aseguramos de hacerte un buen desayuno para que recuperes tus energías-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido antes de dirigirse a una de las bancas donde estaba una canasta con comida, solo para que segundos después el estomago de Fjorm soltara un fuerte gruñido... Fjorm en esos momentos realmente deseaba estar muerta...

Fjorm acabo aceptando la comida que le había traído Phyria, luego de que su hambre superara las ganas de cavar un pozo con sus manos... y ocultarse ahí hasta que pasaran por lo menos dos siglos... nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida...

Tratando de superar la incomodidad Fjorm, se sentó a lado de Phyria mientras ella le ofrecía lo que parecía ser un plato con varios panqueques, para su sorpresa y mortificación, Phyria comenzó a sacar de la canasta todo tipo de mermeladas, miel de maple, de abeja e incluso lo que parecía ser algo traído del curioso mundo de Phyria que, se asemejaba mucho al chocolate... ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias con alguien como ella?...

-No sabíamos que te gustaba, así que empacamos todo lo que a alguien le gusta ponerle a sus panqueques, ¿Hay alguno que te guste?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-... La... mermelada de moras está bien...-dijo Fjorm aun sin ser capaz de ver a la cara a Phyria por más de una razón...

Phyria le pasó con gentileza el tarro de mermelada antes de sacar otro plato con panqueques para ella, Fjorm observo como Phyria untaba sus panqueques con esa especie de crema de chocolate que olía muy bien antes de comer, estuvieron comiendo en un silencio relativamente cómodo y Fjorm, no dejaba de preguntarse porque esta persona seguía siendo... dentro de lo que cabe amable con ella luego de lo que hizo...

-Fjorm no puedes seguir descuidándote de esa forma-dijo de repente Phyria en tono preocupado, sacando a Fjorm de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé... debí haber estado más atenta en esa pelea-dijo Fjorm en tono bajo.

-¿¡Quién demonios está hablando de eso!?-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio sorprendiendo a Fjorm-Me refiero a que llevas desde las cuatro de la mañana entrenado aquí y, por si no te has dado cuenta ya son las nueve-dijo Phyria en tono preocupado, tomando por sorpresa a Fjorm.

-¿Por... porque te preocupas tanto por mi?-dijo Fjorm en tono tímido, luego de lo sucedido Phyria, no debería perder su tiempo con alguien como ella...

-¿Cómo que porque?-dijo Phyria algo ofendida-Fjorm eres mi compañeras, por supuesto que me voy a preocupar por tu bienestar-dijo Phyria en tono cálido.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Fjorm algo llorosa-Yo no he sido más que una carga para ustedes desde que llegue aquí... solo soy una inútil que no sirve para nada-dijo Fjorm sin ser capaz de contener sus lagrimas, para su sorpresa Phyria la abrazo de manera cálida y cuidadosa... por unos breves instantes... aquel abrazo le había recordado mucho a los que le daba su hermana Gunnthrá...

-Vamos Fjorm eres demasiado dura contigo misma-dijo Phyria en tono suave mientras consolaba a Fjorm, paso un largo lapso hasta que Fjorm por fin se calmo lo suficiente, Phyria se aparto ligeramente de ella y con suavidad, comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas-Vamos, una princesa tan linda como tú no debería llorar por algo que no es cierto-dijo Phyria en tono dulce terminado de limpiar las lagrimas de Fjorm mientras esta se sonrojaba tímidamente.

-Escucha Fjorm, debe quedarte claro que nada de lo que pasó ayer o lo que paso en Nilf es tu culpa-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo pero ligeramente serio-Son cosas de la vida de las que no tenemos control, podemos culparnos hasta el cansancio pero la verdad es que, por más que esa voz interna nos lo diga, no somos los culpables de ellas-dijo Phyria en tono sereno acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Fjorm.

-Entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo Fjorm ligeramente llorosa, apenada de que Phyria la mirara en tan lamentable estado.

-Bueno, si algo he aprendido es que, cuando la vida te golpea, puedes sentir el golpe pero jamás la caída-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable, Fjorm se sorprendió de... aquella sabiduría que tenía esas simples palabras-No debes luchar por el odio que le tienes a Surtr por lo que hizo, sino por el amor que sientes a tu familia, por el deseo que tienes por salvar a tu nación y evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo que tu pasaste, ¿Te parece una buena motivación para seguir dando todo de ti?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera.

Fjorm asintió con una sonrisa genuina, de verdad sus compañeros de la Orden de Héroes tenían razón, Phyria de verdad era una buena persona que sabía lo que hacía, solo esperaba no causarle más problemas de ahora en adelante.

-Bien-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada-Si quieres te ayudare a entrenar pero primero hay que digerir bien la comida, no querrás regresar el desayuno que Catria y yo te preparamos con tanto cariño, en especial porque Catria me mataría si lo desperdiciamos-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

Soltando una suave risa, Fjorm no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de fingido terror que había hecho Phyria con ese último comentario y, por primera vez en días, Fjorm sentía que de alguna u otra forma, las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante.


	65. Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Phyria) 2

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Olivia realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada el día de hoy, apenas había podido ir a desayunar con el grupo, logrando con esfuerzo soportar la gran culpa y decepción que sentía de si misma por no haber mantenido a sus amigos a salvo, luego del voto de confianza que le había dado Phyria... no importaba cuanto le dijeran que no había sido su culpa, ella debió de haber estado a la altura de las expectativas que depositaron en ella...

No se sentía ni siquiera capaz de mirar a Phyria a la cara y, lo único que evito que le diera un ataque de pánico en el desayuno, fue el hecho de que Phyria fue a checar como se encontraba Fjorm que, al parecer aun seguía culpándose por lo sucedido ayer... Olivia no dejaba de mortificarse al darse cuenta de que, sus errores le habían provocado tan tremenda carga emocional a la princesa de Nilf.

Olivia ahogo un chillido en su almohada mientras seguía acostada en su cama, ya habían pasado horas desde el desayuno y, lo peor de todo era que en pocos minutos, sería la hora en la que Phyria le enseñaba las curiosas danzas de su mundo... ¿¡Cómo se suponía que practicaría si no era capaz de mirar a su maestra a la cara!?

Olivia respiraba acelerada sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de pánico, abrazo su almohada desesperada, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para controlar su respiración, debía pensar en positivo y no dejar que su miedo la dominara.

Si lo reflexionaba detenidamente, existía una gran posibilidad de que Phyria no pudiera entrenarla hoy debido a que estaría ocupada ayudando a Fjorm a sentirse mejor, ¡Si, eso sería lo que muy probablemente pasaría!, así que Olivia soltó un suspiro aliviado y se acomodo en su cama más tranquila, lista para descansar.

-¡Olivia! ¿¡Estas lista para la práctica de hoy!?-escucho la voz de Phyria desde la puerta de su cuarto... bien ahí se fue su "asombroso y brillante" razonamiento...

Olivia entro en pánico buscando una excusa ¡O lo que fuera! para no tener que encarar a Phyria, desesperada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos.

-Ahmm... Olivia no se encuentra en este momento, deje su mensaje después del tono, bip bip-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso... sintiendo que quería abofetearse a su misma por la patética idea que se le ocurrió, pasaron unos segundos para que Phyria le contestara.

-Olivia... ¿Estás consciente de que no tienes línea de teléfono... ni teléfono... y mucho menos contestadora... verdad?-dijo Phyria en un tono que no supo decir Olivia si era cansado o burlón...

-¡Anna me instalo un servicio telefónico ayer!-dijo Olivia asustada y completamente roja, ¿¡Cómo demonios pudo pensar que eso funcionaria!?

-No se ha inventado la telefonía en Askr... y si la hubiera Anna sería demasiado tacaña para instalarla-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo pero ligeramente divertido.

-¡Logre hacer que hiciera una excepción conmigo!-grito Olivia desesperada, ocultándose en las sabanas de su cama por la pena, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!?

Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, Phyria no volvió a contestarle y, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila al darse cuenta de que se había ido, sabía que había sido muy descortés y que, Phyria no se merecía eso pero... no se sentía capaz de tan si quiera mirarla luego de haberle fallado tan miserablemente.

Olivia estaba considerando en acostarse ya que, aun seguía envuelta en sus mantas cuando un ruido en el picaporte de su puerta llamo su atención, observo la puerta con detenimiento mientras seguían sonando esos curiosos sonidos cuando de repente, su puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a Phyria detrás de ella... con un par de ganchos y un trozo de metal... Olivia sintió como su sangre se volvía hielo...

-¿C-c-c-c-c-cómo?-dijo Olivia apenas articulando palabra.

-Un amigo en la preparatoria me enseño a abrir cerraduras, una habilidad bastante útil, ¿No lo crees Olivia?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida... haciendo que Olivia se cuestionara seriamente sobre el tipo de amistades que Phyria tenía...

Presa del pánico Olivia hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos... esconderse debajo de su cama y aguantar ahí hasta que Phyria se fuera...

-Sabes Olivia, realmente esto me parece muy tierno pero, ¿No entiendo porque te comportas como un gato al que van a bañar?-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Por favor... solo no me mires...-dijo Olivia mortificada, desando poder hacer un túnel con sus manos para escapar de su habitación... 

-No... sabía que había hecho algo que te desagradara-dijo Phyria notablemente nerviosa, si Olivia descubrió que en cada practica ella, disimuladamente miraba de manera casi descarada como las curvas de Olivia se movían al bailar... Phyria sabía que quizás debería comenzar a correr antes de que Olivia en un arranque de valor la apuñalara con su espada...

-¡No es eso!-dijo Olivia sintiéndose aun peor, ¡Ahora había hecho que Phyria se sintiera culpable!

-¿Entonces qué es?-dijo Phyria nerviosa, acercándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Olivia en caso de que tuviera que huir.

-¡Te decepcione!-grito Olivia desde la cama bastante alterada-¡Tu confiaste en mí y yo te defraude a ti y a todos!-dijo Olivia en tono lloroso.

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que Olivia no sabía en qué pensar mientras, trataba de calmar sus hipidos por el llanto, paso otro rato cuando desde debajo de la cama, noto que Phyria se sentó en el piso cerca de esta, ¿Porque Phyria se preocupaba tanto por alguien como ella?

-Olivia, no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso ayer-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo atrayendo la atención de Olivia-Si hubiera sido más precavida sobre eso o, hubiera estado más al pendiente sobre la categoría en la que estaban, probablemente no hubiera pasado eso, yo soy la única responsable de lo que les sucedió ayer-dijo Phyria en tono bajo.

-Yo... es decir, ninguno de nosotros creemos que hayas tenido la culpa de esto Phyria-dijo Olivia sonando más segura, pese a que aun seguía algo llorosa-Phyria... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Olivia en tono tímido. 

-Adelante, pregunta lo que desees Olivia-dijo Phyria en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

-¿Porque me elegiste a mí como líder?-dijo Olivia en tono pensativo-Yo no soy un noble como Fjorm o alguien con la experiencia militar de Camilla... ¿Por qué elegiste alguien tan simple como yo?-dijo Olivia en tono bajo, aunque una parte de ella tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, aquella pregunta la había estado carcomiendo desde el día anterior y, ya no era capaz de soportar aquellas dudas.

-Olivia, eres una de las personas que más se ha esforzado en la Orden de los Héroes, siempre te he visto entrenar hasta tarde, te preocupas por los demás en el campo de combate aun arriesgando tu propia seguridad y tus habilidades de bailarina tienen un valor incalculable para cualquier equipo, después de todo lo que he dicho, ¿Aun sigues dudando del porque te elegí a ti?-dijo Phyria en tono amable y cálido.

-... De... ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi... Phyria?-dijo Olivia llorando mientras salía de la cama.

-Por supuesto que si Olivia, y estoy segura de que cuando tengamos que viajar a Nilf, tu ayuda será indispensable para derrotar a los ejércitos de Surtr-dijo Phyria en tono seguro y con una sonrisa tranquila.

Olivia sin poderlo evitar, abrazo a Phyria con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro, la última persona que tuvo tanta fe en sus habilidades había sido su amiga Robin, quien en numerosas ocasiones le dejo en claro que sus habilidades como bailarina, muchas veces había significado la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota... y escuchar aquellas palabras de Phyria sin duda la habían hecho realmente feliz.

-Sabes no necesitamos practicar hoy si quieres descansar-dijo Phyria en tono amable una vez que Olivia se calmó lo suficiente-Si quieres podemos ver videos de baile en internet, quizás haya alguno que podamos aprender juntas-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

Asintiendo mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que tenía, Olivia sonrió ante esa idea, sin duda le alegraba que a pesar de sus fallos y que, aun le faltaban demasiadas cosas por aprender y mejorar, sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, contaba con el apoyo y los ánimos de su buena amiga Phyria.


	66. Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 3

Luego de pasar un agradable rato en la fiesta del té de su pequeña hermana Elise, Camilla decidió que ya era tiempo de darle un poco de espacio, tal como predijo Fae y María rápidamente entablaron muy buena amistad con su querida Elise y, no podía negar que Sakura la princesa de Hoshido era todo un amor, sin dudas ahora le quedaba claro porque Corrin no fue capaz de pelear en contra de Hoshido, sabiendo que tendría que lastimar a tan linda ternurita.

Aunque una parte de ella estaba, ligeramente preocupada de que Elise se le ocurriera hacer alguna, excursión no autorizada junto con las niñas, sabía que Sakura se aseguraría de mantenerlas fuera de problemas, Sakura sin duda era la mayor de ese tierno grupo y, tanto Fae como María, la miraban con mucho respeto, incluso había notado que Elise comenzó a encariñarse mucho con ella, al punto de hacer todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella.

Gracias a eso, tenía la certeza de que, si sucedía algo, Sakura se encargaría mantenerlas a salvo… ahora solo le quedaba encargarse de sí misma, aunque Camilla no había querido admitirlo, todo lo que sucedió en aquella sádica arena de combate, la había dejado especialmente… intranquila por decirlo menos.

Quizás aquel Corrin no era su adorada hermana menor, pero ver en sus ojos tanto dolor y miedo fue algo que… realmente la golpeo en el fondo de su corazón, no importaba que fueran de diferentes géneros, ambos compartían la misma cálida mirada que, se oscureció en horror y arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Tampoco iba negar que la forma en la que la mató cuando fue a defender a Ephraim… no fue precisamente una forma pacífica de morir, de hecho aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo a viva voz, toda la noche tuvo pesadillas respecto a eso y, del rostro Corrin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… ella pronto se dio cuenta de que la última vez que tuvo una pesadilla así de vivida fue cuando… fue obligada a tomar su primera vida…

Camilla hizo lo posible para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, afortunadamente las pequeñas ojeras que tenía por la falta de descanso fueron fácilmente ocultadas con un poco de maquillaje que, evito que la atención de los demás se enfocara en ella y, se centrara en Fjorm y Olivia.

Sus pensamientos fueron truncados cuando observo a Olivia con una sonrisa alegre despedirse de Phyria, al parecer las dos habían pasado un rato agradable en la habitación de Phyria y, considerando la emoción que detecto en la voz de Olivia, todo le indicaba que ya se encontraba mejor luego de la experiencia de ayer, le alegraba que Phyria fiel a su palabra se estuviera encargado de ayudar a sus compañeras a lidiar con lo sucedido.

Luego de que las dos se separaran y que Olivia regresara a su habitación, Camilla decidió que quizás, no sería mal momento para visitar a Phyria ahora que estaba desocupada, aun necesitaba distraer su mente y, una partida con ese adorable y simpático dragón de estambre, sin duda le ayudaría a relajarse.

Con su plan hecho se acerco a la habitación de Phyria y, luego de dar unos suaves toques a la puerta, no paso mucho para que Phyria abriera la puerta.

-Oh Camilla, ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno cariño, pensaba que con el tiempo libre que tenemos, quizás ya sea hora de enfrentar nuestro último enemigo en ese lindo videojuego sobre estambre-dijo Camilla en tono amable y cortés.

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada-Con la ocupada agenda que tenías con Elise, no sabía si realmente te interesaba acabar el juego-dijo Phyria con aire tranquilo antes dejarla pasar.

-Cariño, no soy del tipo que faltaría su palabra con su oficial superior y además, sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti-dijo Camilla en tono amable y con un ligero aire coqueto.

-Me alegra de que la toda poderosa princesa de Nohr, me honre haciendo un espacio en su apretada agenda, para convivir con una plebeya como yo-dijo Phyria dramatizando el asunto, mientras colocaba el juego.

-Oh por favor-dijo Camilla de buen humor-Por si no le recuerdas, estas en un rango muy superior en este castillo, oh poderosa invocadora-dijo Camilla también fingiendo una voz humilde.

-Sí, pero solo porque un cacharro viejo lo dijo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido mientras le pasaba un control a Camilla.

-Pues ese “cacharro viejo” tiene buen ojo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa grácil.

-No pensaste lo mismo el día que me conociste-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá a lado de Camilla.

-B-bueno quizás me precipite un poco luego de que te diste esa cachetada, pero…-dijo Camilla tratando de excusarse, cuando la carcajada de Phyria la detuvo en seco.

-Tranquila, es como les dije, siempre hago una muy mala primera impresión-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña-Así que ahora enfócate en esto, nunca subestimes a un enemigo, aunque este hecho de lana-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada, Camilla simplemente le sonrió de manera tranquila, debía admitir que, admiraba aquella disposición de Phyria de perdonar tan rápido.

Luego de estar durante un largo rato en el juego, Camilla admitía que sentía sus dedos y la cabeza algo cansados después de aquella… frenética sesión de combate contra ese adorable jefe de estambre… de verdad cada vez se daba más cuenta de que, ni siquiera era alguien decente en estas cosas… 

-Oh vaya… jamás pensé que unas bolas de estambres me tensaría tanto-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba el lindo final del juego.

-¿No me digas que ahora le tienes miedo al estambre por esto?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para nada-respondió Camilla con una sonrisa retadora-Y para demostrártelo, le tejeré un lindo Yoshi-Corrin a mi querida Elise, estoy segura de que lo adorara-dijo Camilla en tono animado, con solo pensar en la enorme sonrisa que tendría Elise por el regalo, sin dudas la motivaba en comenzar lo más pronto posible.

-No se te olvide que tienes otras tres hermanitas que se sentirán celosas si no les das uno también… y muy probablemente Sharena y Setsuna te pedirán uno-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-También le hare uno a Sakura que, estoy segura de que le encantara tener uno-dijo Camilla emocionada.

-Quizás necesites un poco de ayuda, estoy algo oxidada, pero será una gran oportunidad para retomar el tejido y, que las dos nos distraigamos de lo sucedido-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Oh vaya cariño, si aun te sentías alterada por eso, pudiste haberme llamado para conversar-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado.

-Oye a ti te ha afectado incluso peor que a mí y, sé que te preocupas por Fjorm y Olivia, pero también tienes derecho a desahogarte Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio tomando por sorpresa a Camilla.

-N-n-n-no sé de qué estás hablando cariño-dijo Camilla maldiciéndose por no haber podido mantener una voz segura.

-Camilla créeme que te entiende, prefieres contener eso dentro de ti para no preocupar a los demás, pero sabes tienes que aceptar cuando las cosas son demasiado para ti, créeme te lo dice alguien que realmente lo ha pasado muy mal por contener esas cosas por mucho tiempo-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado, preocupando a Camilla.

-Es solo que…-comenzó a decir Camilla en tono inseguro antes de hacer una pausa-He pasado por tantas cosas en el campo de batalla que… genuinamente creí que esto no me afectaría… quizás me sobrestime demasiado…-dijo Camilla en tono afligido, no estaba segura si era buena idea admitirle esto a Phyria, pero algo en la sinceridad de sus palabras la hizo creer en ella.

-Te entiendo Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono suave mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Camilla-Ninguno de nosotros estuvo preparado para eso y, aunque sé que es difícil hablarlo, ambas debemos dejar de ser tan estorbosas y buscar ayuda cuando la necesitamos-dijo Phyria en tono sincero y tranquilo, arrancándole una sonrisa genuina a Camilla-Además, ya tienes bastante con lo que tienes que cargar por tu prominente frente como para que le agregues más peso a tus hombros-dijo Phyria en tono divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Camilla no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada muy poco delicada por la broma de Phyria, solo a ella se le ocurrían ese tipo de ocurrencia para aligerar el ambiente y genuinamente, agradecía que fuera así.

-Bien cariño, ya que esto ha quedado claro y, ya que estás tan interesada en ayudarme con los peluches de estambre, necesito ver tu trabajo antes, yo no le permitiré a cualquier aficionada ayudarme en algo tan importante como esto-dijo Camilla en tono divertido y fingiendo un aire orgulloso.

-Oh, parece que la princesa Camilla quiere ponerme a prueba-dijo Phyria en tono divertido y con una sonrisa retadora-Pues estas a punto de ver todo lo que me ha enseñado mi quería abuelita-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

El resto de la tarde, Camilla paso el tiempo entre risas y agradables conversaciones mientras Phyria le “exhibía” sus trabajos de tejido y, luego de conseguir algo de estambre, comenzaron con su proyecto de peluches y, aunque en un principio no estaba del todo segura, le agradaba saber que podía contar con Phyria, no solo para su importante proyecto, sino que también para cuando realmente necesitaba de un hombro en el cual podía desahogar sus preocupaciones… de verdad Camilla se estaba dando cuenta de que Phyria se estaba volviendo en una amiga muy cercana para ella… y de verdad esperaba que sin importar los retos que les preparara el futuro, siempre pudieran ser buenas amigas.


	67. Edad de merecer

Después de unas semanas parecía que por fin las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad luego de la experiencia en el coliseo, recibí recientemente una carta de la Anna que dirige el coliseo para informarme que, había decidido cambiar el sistema de batalla del coliseo para que fuera más como la Torre de Practica y así, evitar daños psicológicos a los guerreros… y ahorrarse una posible demanda colectiva luego de que me junte con otros invocadores para cambiar eso a base de amenazas.

Las sesiones de terapia también resultaron ser todo un éxito, ambos equipos estaban ya mejor y, me alegraba saber que Die no iba a tener secuelas por esto… o por lo menos eso espero, está un poco joven como para comenzar a tener este tipo de pesadillas cada cierto tiempo…

Dejando eso de lado, las cosas iban por muy buen camino, logré refinar algunas armas y, por fin darle a Lyn la Sol Katti con la habilidad que necesitaba e incluso, Lucius y Serra ya tenían los bastones del dolor que evitaban el contraataque, algo que nos será muy útil en el coliseo y en nuestro ataque contra el ejercito de Múspel.

Lo mejor de todo fue que, a pesar de que no me habían salido unidades que decidiera quedarme, si me salió gente como “el señor de la Furia” y otros que, ayudaron a completar parte del set de habilidades del grupo, esto hizo que tuviéramos que regresar más a la Torre de Practica para conseguir más puntos de habilidades pero, afortunadamente no hubo quejas porque todos estaban muy deseosos por mejorar, en especial porque pronto nos organizaríamos para ir directamente hacia Nilf.

Con todas las actividades que tuvimos decidí darnos unos días libres y hoy, estábamos en nuestra tercera reunión nocturna en el cuarto de descaso recién renovado, ya que el anterior era demasiado pequeño y, apoyada con los votos de la mayoría para descontento de Anna, se rehízo el lugar para que hubiera más espacio y que, las más jóvenes del grupo pudieran jugar ahí sin problemas.

-Y luego ¡Bum! Esos soldados falsos quedaron paralizados gracias al gran poder de mi bastón de Gravedad+, ¡Para que luego, Lyn llegara como un relámpago y los derrotara a todos! ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!-dijo Elise muy emocionada desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, narrando lo que sucedió en nuestra última expedición a la Torre de Practica.

-Vamos Elise, no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tu ayuda-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa amable, mientras estaba sentada en el recarga brazos del sillón donde estaba Florina, con una bebida en su mano.

-¡Pero tú hiciste lo más genial!-dijo Elise con una gran sonrisa-¡Jamás creí que conocería a alguien mejor que mi hermano Xander en el uso de la espada!-dijo Elise aún muy emocionada.

-Oh vaya cariño, será mejor que no se lo digas o se sentirá muy decepcionado-dijo Camilla en tono divertido, sentada en otro sofá junto con Nino, Rebecca y yo. 

-No sé qué tan fuerte es tu hermano, pero estoy seguro de que Lyn puede ganarle en un combate-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No deberías decirlo como si fuera tu subordinada, en especial cuando Lyn te puede patear el trasero cualquier día de la semana-dijo Serra en tono divertido sentada al lado de Héctor, la mayoría se rio por eso.

-Y hablando de gente con extraordinarias habilidades, princesa Sakura definitivamente usted ha sido el ángel de la guardia de todos nosotros en el combate-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne y… casi podríamos decirlo galante.

-¿¡Y-y-y-yo!?-dijo Sakura completamente roja y casi cayéndosele la bebida, si no fuera que conozco a L´Arachel, pensaría seriamente de que esta coqueteando con una chica menor de edad…

-Por supuesto que si mi estimada princesa, cuando las garras de la muerte intentaron tomarme, usted descendió del cielo, cual esplendoroso arcángel a salvar mi vida, una deuda que tengo con usted y que estoy dispuesta a pagar sin importar lo que me cueste-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a salirle humo de las orejas… ok, ahora seriamente me estoy preguntando si no está coqueteando con ella… y se supone que yo soy la pervertida descarada…

-Y-y-y-yo… dijo Sakura nerviosa y temblorosa antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos-¡Es solo por la habilidad de Alas piadosas!-dijo Sakura soltando un chillido avergonzado.

-Pero eso no quita el merito de sus grandes capacidades como curandera princesa Sakura-dijo Lucius en tono amable, él estaba sentado en el otro sofá junto con Olivia y Sakura.

-¡Si, por eso Sakura es la mejor!-dijo Fae animada mientras estaba con María y Est en otro sofá comiendo unas galletas.

-Estoy segura de que Sakura, debe ser alguien muy cortejada por los príncipes de otros reinos-dijo María con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Sakura soltara otro chillido avergonzado. 

-No lo dudo, pero Sakura aun es demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas-dije ligeramente seria, no es mi hermana y aun así, si un adolescente intenta "cortejarla" para tratar de llevársela a la cama, ¡JURO QUE LO DEJARE COMO UNA COLADERA CON MI ARMA!

-Coincido completamente con Phyria, muchas de ustedes están demasiado jóvenes para pensar en casarse-dijo Catria en tono seguro, ella estaba recargada en la barra de bebidas, junto con Palla y Setsuna.

-¿Pero esa restricción no aplica para mi verdad? Porque yo ya soy grande-dijo Est en tono seguro…

-De ninguna manera-dijimos en tono cortante al mismo tiempo Catria, Camilla, Palla y yo… creo que estoy viendo que somos parte del club de hermanas protectoras.

-¡No es justo! ¡Si ya estoy mayor para pelear en una guerra! ¡Entonces con mayor razón ya puedo casarme si se me da la gana!-dijo Est haciendo un puchero.

-Olvídalo, eso no pasara-dijo Catria con cierto tono duro.

-Est… se te ha quemado el agua muchas veces y, ¿De verdad crees que puedes con las tareas de una esposa?-dijo Palla con cierto aire duro.

-N-n-o puede ser tan difícil-dijo Est indignada y apenada, antes de atiborrarse de galletas la boca…

-¿¡Cómo demonios alguien puede quemar el agua!?-dijo Rebecca sorprendida y… casi podría decir al borde de la histeria…

-Alguien con un asombroso talento como Est-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos Nino se está encargando de calmar a Rebecca.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Phyria dijo que era asombroso, así que debe ser algo bueno!-dijo Est en tono triunfal y con los brazos cruzados…

-¡Que lo haya hecho sonar bien no significa que sea algo bueno!-dijo Catria en tono fuerte y desesperado, Est se limito a sacarle la lengua a Catria mientras Palla se limito a suspiro antes de seguir bebiendo.

-Saben ahora que lo pienso, hay varias aquí que son menores de edad pero, ¿Quién es la más joven?-pregunto Nino e tono curioso.

-Fácil, esa es Feh aunque bueno, la edad de los búhos se mide de manera diferente-dije en tono pensativo.

-Les aseguro que soy una radiante adolescente-dijo Feh en tono animado, descansando en las piernas de Fjorm.

-Feh en años búho, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Sharena en tono curioso, ella estaba sentada en un sofá junto con Alfonse, Anna y Fjorm.

-Dieciséis-dijo Feh en tono orgulloso.

-¡No puedo creer que Feh sea mayor que yo!-dijo Nino sorprendida y algo decepcionada, no pude evitar soltar una leve risa que hizo que Nino me soltara un golpe al hombro… Awww que tierna, intenta golpearme fuerte cuando tienen bracitos de niña maga.

-Entonces, Fae sería la más joven entonces-dijo María en tono pensativo mirando a Fae, quien estaba bastante ocupada limpiando el plato de galletas.

-Error, Fae es un dragón de más de mil años, así que ella de hecho es la mayor del grupo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces eso deja a María como la menor-dijo Olivia en tono pensativo.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sea fuerte-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Pero… sin contar a Fae… ¿Quién es el mayor del grupo?-dijo Setsuna en tono confundido haciendo que hubiera un silencio repentino… Oh, parece que aquí hay mucha gente que le tiene miedo a la edad~

-Probablemente sea la comandante Anna-dijo Sharena en tono seguro, antes de que Anna le soltara un puñetazo a Sharena en el hombro.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? Solo soy un par de años mayor que Alfonse-dijo Anna irritada, mientras Sharena se sobaba el hombro haciendo unos quejidos… apostaría mi alma a que Anna es más vieja que Fae y por mucho.

-¿Quizás sea Camilla o Palla?-dijo Elise en tono inocente haciendo que ambas se tensaran… dios fue imposible que la mayoría no nos riéramos por la cara que tenían.

-Ya tranquilos, el mayor del grupo obviamente soy yo-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Aja, ya quisieras-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-¿Pues cuantos años creen que tengo?-dije con una sonrisa divertida, esto se va poner bueno.

-Yo apostaría unos veintitantos-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-Yo creo que tiene dieciocho-dijo Elise con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy segura de que tiene veintitrés-dijo Nino en tono burlón.

-Sean amables con ella chicas, estoy segura de que debe tener apenas unos veinte-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Yo me inclino a unos veintiuno-dijo Lyn en tono pensativo.

-Si, como la edad de Fiora-dijo Florina apoyando a Lyn.

-¡Que insensatez! ¡Estoy segura que tiene unos gloriosos diecinueve años!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro… dios, cada vez me está costando más trabajo contener la risa… ¡No puedo creer que aun siga siendo traga años!

-Esperen, si dice Phyria que es mayor de edad, quizás tenga veinticuatro como yo-dijo Lucius en tono amable, admito que él es el que más se ha acercado a mi edad.

-No lo sé padre Lucius, quizás sea un año o dos menor que usted-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo… ¡Dios! ¡AHORA LE DIJERON A LUCIUS VIEJO!

-A una señorita no se le debe adivinar la edad, pero en vista de que es Phyria, apoyo la respuesta de Lyn y Florina-dijo Serra con aire divertido.

-Y-y-yo no sé qué pensar-dijo Sakura muy tímida, aun no se recuperaba de la galantería de L´Arachel.

-Quizás tenga unos veintitrés-dijo Olivia en tono seguro.

El grupo hubiera continuado… ¡De no ser que estalle en una sonora carcajada! ¡No puedo creer que prácticamente nadie estuviera ni cerca!

-¿Qué te sucede Phyria?-dijo Rebecca ligeramente preocupada… rayos creo que estoy llorando de la risa.

-L-l-lo siento-dije tratando de controlar los espasmos de la risa-¡Es que en realidad son demasiado tiernos!-dije soltando unas cuantas risas-No puedo creer que aun me vea así de joven-dije antes de volver a reírme un poco más calmada.

-Déjate de juegos Phyria, ¿Qué edad tienes?-dijo Nino con cierto aire demandante y dándome un leve codazo.

-Está bien, yo tengo veintinueve años y estoy a unos cuantos meses de tener treinta-dije en tono tranquilo antes de tomar un poco de mi bebida, rayos tanta risa me dejo la boca seca.

…

…

…

Esperen… ¿Por qué todos se quedaron repentinamente callados?... ¿Por qué me están mirando de esa forma?... Oh no… ¡Puta madre! ¡Como se me pudo olvidar de qué tipo de época son ellos!

-¡TIENES CASI TREINTA AÑOS!-gritaron todos histéricos, con excepción de Anna que solo me miraba con una enorme sonrisa burlona, y Fae que parecía muy confundida, ¿¡En que mierdas me he metido!?

-¡No puedo creer que seas mayor que Uther!-grito Héctor agarrándose la cabeza sin podérselo creer… vaya… ahora que lo pienso Uther murió bastante joven…

-¡No puedo creer que tuviera tan garrafales modales con alguien mayor!-dijo L´Arachel mortificada… ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

-¡No soy una anciana!-grite en tono furioso.

-No puedo creer que alguien como Phyria siga soltera a esta edad-dijo Sakura mortificada… ¡Oh por el amor de lo que sea que crean! ¡No necesito que me reclamen que soy una solterona como lo hicieron ya mi madre y mis tías!

-¿¡Camilla crees que podríamos presentarle a Xander y a Leo cuando estén aquí!?-dijo Elise desesperada y preocupada...

-¡No me enjareten a sus hermanos!-dije en tono molesto y demandante, se que quizás Elise solo quería ayudar y no debí gritar así... ¡Pero ninguno de esos dos son mi tipo, de hecho, NINGÚN TIPO ES MI TIPO!

-Chicas creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco con este tema-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado, ¡Al menos alguien quiere detener esta estupidez!

-Lyn tiene razón, quizás deberíamos dejar este tema de lado-dijo Lucius tratando de mediar también en el asunto.

-T-t-tienen razón, no deberíamos forzar esto cuando Phyria, quizás no le importa mucho-dijo Florina con aire nervioso.

-¡No!, me rehusó a que alguien como Phyria quede como una solterona-dijo Est en tono decidido… oh por favor, no necesito toda esa mierda ahora…

-¿Quizás podemos organizar una fiesta donde vengan finos caballeros que puedan cortejarla?-dijo María con aire animado…

-Enserio chicas, no creo que eso ayude-dijo Rebecca algo nerviosa… creo que ya noto que estoy ¡MALDITAMENTE IRRITADA POR ESTO!

-Tonterías, no dejaremos que nuestra amiga se quede sola y abandonada-dijo Camilla en tono seguro…

-Oye Alfonse, ¿Qué tal si te casas con Phyria? ¡SERIA GENIAL TENERLA COMO CUÑADA!-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado poniendo a Alfonse todo rojo…

-¡Estoy segura de que será una reina esplendida!-dijo L´Arachel en tono jubiloso…

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya por favor, dejen esto de lado y hablemos de otra cosa!-dijo Serra irritada y tratando de terminar con este asunto...

-¡Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así!-dijo María en tono molesto.

-María tiene razón, Phyria tiene derecho a encontrar su felicidad-dijo Fjorm en tono firme.

…

…

…

Sé que lo dijo con buenas intenciones… de verdad lo sé… pero… ¿Por qué todos creen que ESA es la “felicidad” que quiero?... casarme con alguien que pueda mantenerme… ser ama de casa… tener hijos… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué incluso aquí es lo mismo?...

-Ya… ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas lo que quizás fue mi mejor grito gutural de metal.

Muchos de los nuevos no me habían escuchado gritar así antes… pero incluso los que ya habían escuchado mis gritos de metal se asustaron por la potencia de este, la sala se silencio mientras todos me miraban mayoritariamente aterrados por el grito… 

… Ya los he aguantado suficiente… ¡MALDITA SEA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME SIGAN DICIENDO LO MISMO SIN IMPORTAR A DONDE VAYA!

-¡Quieren saber la verdad!-dije gritando indignada y furiosa-¡Si no me he casado con nadie es porque simplemente no me gustan los hombres! ¡MALDITA SEA SOY LESBIANA!-grite tan fuerte como pude-¡Y si quieren saber porque mierdas estoy sola se los diré! ¡Estuve enamorada de una chica toda mi vida, literalmente hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para estar con ella y hacerla feliz! ¡Pero nunca fui lo bastante valiente para decirle lo que sentía por miedo a perderla! ¡Luego crecimos y aunque siempre mantuvimos el contacto nunca fui capaz de decirle nada! ¡Hasta que un día me dijo emocionada que conoció a alguien realmente especial que después de un tiempo se volvió su novio!-dije sintiendo como mi garganta se cerraba.

-Fui lo bastante estúpida para creer que eso sería pasajero… que él nunca podría hacerla más feliz que yo… pero me equivoque… no solo él podía darle todo lo que yo no podría darle… una buena posición económica… una familia… y no solo eso... él… él... ¡Maldita sea él es demasiado bueno!… ni siquiera fui capaz de odiarlo porque sabía que él genuinamente la amaba y… la hacía sonreír de una manera tan… cálida que nunca la había visto sonreír así cuando pasaba tiempo conmigo… él… simplemente era perfecto para ella…-dije sintiendo como mi garganta se destrozaba cada vez más…

-Intente hacer todo para sentirme feliz por ella... porque... ¡Él realmente la hacía muy feliz!... pero… al final me llego la invitación de la boda… y… no fui capaz de soportarlo…-dije sintiendo que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más errática-Por eso estoy sola… porque ni siquiera tuve el valor de buscar una respuesta para seguir adelante y… no dejo de odiarme a mi misma por no haber hecho nada y por no ser capaz de seguir adelante ni por ella ni por mi…-dije sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba…

…

…

…

Oh no… 

…

¿Qué demonios he hecho?...

Solo tuve que mirar a mis compañeros para darme cuenta de que lo arruine…lo arruine todo… todos… me miraban de una forma que no supe decir si eran de lastima o tristeza… incluso Elise, Fae y María habían comenzado a llorar…

…

…

…

¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ser tan estúpida?

-Lamento haberles arruinado esto-dije apenas con un hilo de voz… mi garganta simplemente estaba destrozada… no puedo creer que este llorando enfrente de ellos…

Ya no podía más, solo me retire sintiendo que alguien me tomo la muñeca para detenerme, pero simplemente aparte mi mano sin mirar quien era y solo dije un apenas entendible “Quiero estar sola”, antes de correr hacia mi cuarto.

Como la miserable cobarde que soy, no contenta con eso y usando la tableta del cuarto, desaparecí la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar… no sé en qué momento caí de sentón en el suelo mientras escuchaba mi acelerada respiración… y el sonido de mis patéticos lloriqueos de mi destrozada garganta.

…

…

…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo… aun sigo llorando por esto?...

… Porque… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo seguir adelante?...


	68. Apoyo de amistad (Lucius/Phyria)

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que el grupo de guerreros vio a Phyria caminar por los pasillos del castillo de Askr, un aire de preocupación y tristeza se sentía en el ambiente y, más de uno estaba considerando seriamente tomar medidas extremas para tratar de entrar en la habitación de Phyria y asegurarse de que aun estuviera bien.

Todos sabían que toda esta situación era algo difícil para Phyria y estaban seguros de que nadie sabía la extensión del dolor que apenas lograron ver en los ojos de su amiga y... que llego a preocuparlos lo suficiente para creer que Phyria acabaría sucumbiendo ante él y, tomar una medida... que nadie estaba dispuesto a tan siquiera susurrar.

Phyria había tomado más precauciones de las que creyeron, no solo desapareció la puerta sino que también reforzó las ventanas haciendo que los intento por entrar por una de ellas fracasara, incluso cuando Nino llevada por Florina y su pegaso, trato de abrir la ventana usando su magia para romperla, acabo en un esfuerzo inútil que las obligo a regresar a tierra.

Algunos fueron menos planificadores y, directamente fueron a golpear la pared donde debía estar la puerta de Phyria para entrar, desafortunadamente todos los intento fueron inútiles y, aquella leve esperanza murió cuando Feh les dijo que el castillo estaba protegido por una magia especial que convertía al castillo en el lugar más seguro de Askr y que, aun con armas legendarias, sería imposible demoler una pared.

Claro eso no evito que Héctor y Lyn se enfrascaran en sus frenéticos intentos por tirar la pared, hasta que Florina y Serra tuvieron que suplicarles que pararan, en especial cuando ambos dañaron severamente sus muñecas por el continuo esfuerzo, afortunadamente la magia de los curanderos del grupo logro sanar las peores heridas pero, tuvieron que tomar unos días de reposo.

Una pequeña esperanza se apodero del grupo cuando luego de casi tres semanas, en la pared de Phyria apareció una delgada rendija como una hoja de papel que les serviría, si bien no para meter comida, por lo menos para pasar algunas cartas para intentar establecer algo de comunicación con Phyria.

Las más jóvenes no tardaron en enviar sus cartas pero para tristeza de todos, a Phyria le tomaba casi tres días responderlas y, lo peor de todo era que estaban escritas en un lenguaje que no comprendían, de no ser porque Feh podía traducirlo sin problemas, no tendrían ni idea del estado de Phyria... aunque la temblorosa caligrafía de Phyria no decía nada bueno de su estado mental.

Pronto se organizaron rondas donde, todos se turnaban esperando alguna carta, alguna palabra o lo que fuera que pudiera provenir de aquella improvisada fortaleza, la desesperación llego a tal punto que incluso, muchos de ellos comenzaron a llamar a Phyria, esperando lo que sea, una palabra, un gruñido... ¡Cualquier cosa que les indicara que aun estaba viva!

Pero todo el fuerzo colectivo no arrojo nada y todos estaban comenzando a perder la esperanza de ver a Phyria con bien... o tan siquiera verla una vez más, en aquella tarde luego de casi dos meses de no saber el estado de Phyria, Lucius se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a la pared, rezando por qué Santa Elimine pudiera darle algo de paz a Phyria para que intentara salir de aquel mausoleo que ahora era su habitación.

Lucius estaba haciendo su ronda solo, algo bastante inusual de no ser de que el grupo, se había dispersado por el reino para buscar todo tipo de armas o objetos que sirvieran para derribar paredes, estaban dispuestos a agotar todas las opciones e incluso, Anna estuvo de acuerdo en no escatimar en gastos para conseguir cualquier cosa que les ayudara... algo que dejo bastante claro el nivel de preocupación de Anna por Phyria.

Mientras contemplaba aquella pared, Lucius no podía dejar de sentir que su propia ansiedad que, había estado acumulando todos estos días estaba poco a poco carcomiéndolo, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener una herida tan profunda en el alma y, solo Santa Elimine sabia que hubiera pasado de no haber encontrado su luz y, haber recibido el apoyo de Lord Raymond y de todos sus amigos.

Estaba seguro que la única razón por lo cual Phyria, no había manifestado esto antes fue porque logro controlarlo probablemente gracias al apoyo de la gente de su mundo... pero ahora todos ellos estaban fuera de su alcance y, poco sabían ellos que podrían hacer para regresarle a Phyria, por lo menos los deseos de tratar de darles algunas respuestas.  
Lucius sentía que poco a poco, aquella esperanza que había mantenido por las más jóvenes... se extinguía a una alarmante velocidad... ¿De verdad alguno de ellos podía hacer algo por Phyria?...

-Phyria... no estoy seguro si me estas escuchando y... tampoco sé si quieres hacer caso a mi ruego pero...-continuo inseguro Lucius, sintiendo que su garganta se estaba cerrando-De verdad queremos ayudarte-dijo Lucius con cierta dificultad, su garganta tenía un nudo que atentaba por hacerlo sollozar-Sé que... no somos tu familia y que... quizás nuestros lazos no sean tan fuertes pero... te ruego... te suplico que por favor nos permitas ayudarte-dijo Lucius sintiendo que su voz perdía aquella seguridad que quería mantener.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti, nadie ha dejado de culparse por orillarte a un tema que... trajo tanto dolor a tu alma-dijo Lucius sintiendo que ya no podría contener sus lagrimas-Lo lamento... ¡De verdad lo lamento!-dijo Lucius sin poder detener su llanto-Y-yo sabía que algo te pasaba y... no fui capaz de detener esto antes de que todo se descontrolara... perdóname... ¡Perdóname por haberte fallado cuando tu incluso confiaste en mi aquella noche!-dijo Lucius en completa desesperación antes de caer en el suelo sentado... si él hubiera sido más firme... si hubiera tratado de callarlos... nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que Lucius solo podía considerar como un milagro, un ruido lo hizo mirar hacia la pared solo para que segundos después, apareciera una puerta simple, un chasquido hizo eco por todo el solitario pasillo revelándole a Lucius algo importante... Phyria le había permitido la entrada...

Dando tropezones Lucius se puso de pie como su cuerpo se lo permitió antes de abrir la puerta, la escena que tenía enfrente le provoco un nudo en el estomago, el cuarto de Phyria era simple y llanamente un desastre... no era como aquellas veces que Phyria no ordenaba el lugar por simple tedio o porque se había levantado tarde, esto era un nuevo nivel que solo afligió más a Lucius.

Había una cantidad preocupante de recipientes de metal y botellas que Lucius, no le costó adivinar que eran de licor, había otros recipientes cilíndricos más pequeños que, solo el conocimiento que adquirió del mundo de Phyria gracias a esas llamadas "series", lo ayudo a reconocer como medicinas que... al juzgar por la disminuida cantidad de ellas en el frasco, le hizo temer seriamente por la vida de Phyria, en especial cuando en una ocasión ella misma había comentado que el exceso de algunos de ellos podían matar...

La ropa de Phyria estaba dispersa y, pronto se dio cuenta de que algunos muebles estaban desacomodados y algunos parecían como si hubieran sido arrojados, otra mala señal fue ver la falta de envoltorios de comida... de hecho pudo ver algunos platos pero estos estaban rotos pero... no había ni uno solo que diera la apariencia de haber sido usado.

Pero lo que le provoco a Lucius un fuerte sobresalto y que sus lagrimas volvieran a caer, fue cuando vio a Phyria... sentada en el sofá mientras lo miraba con una expresión que no supo decir si era de melancolía o preocupación...

Tal como temieron... Phyria no se encontraba bien... de hecho se encontraba en muy mal estado, Phyria era una persona que sin dudas estaba en muy buen estado físico, incluso muchos notaban el tono muscular de Phyria que, salía a relucir en algunos entrenamientos... pero ahora solo era una sombra de lo que fue...

Phyria estaba delgada... demasiado delgada como para que sus costillas comenzaran a saltar a la vista, su tono muscular había disminuido, su cuerpo estaba pálido y, tenía un aspecto enfermizo y débil que hizo que Lucius volviera a llorar.

El resto de si tampoco estaba bien, el rostro de Phyria se veía algo demacrado, sus ojeras eran increíblemente marcadas, su respiración era lenta y ligeramente forzada, su cabello era un simple desastre que, dejaba en ridículo cualquier cabello de almohada que le hubiera visto antes y, su vestimenta se veía sucia y desgastada, casi como si la hubiera tenido puesta desde que se encerró... Por Elimine... que habían provocado...

-Lucius...-dijo Phyria en tono débil haciendo que Lucius cubriera su boca para evitar soltar un hipido fuerte-No deberías estar así por mi... ninguno de ustedes debería...-dijo Phyria en tono pausado, tal parecía que incluso hablar le requería un gran esfuerzo...

-¡I-idiota!-grito Lucius apenas logrando contener algo de su indignación-¿Cómo pretendes que no nos preocupemos por ti?-dijo Lucius llorando antes de abrazar a Phyria, llorando sobre el hombro de esta, a pesar de su estado, Phyria abrazo a Lucius con una delicadeza que incluso a él le sorprendió.

Lucius estuvo un rato llorando mientras Phyria hacia lo posible para consolarlo, sintiéndose incapaz y molesto consigo mismo por quebrarse cuando era Phyria quien requería su ayuda, paso otro lapso prolongado hasta que Lucius pudo calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Lo siento... se supone que debería estarte ayudando, no causarte más problemas-dijo Lucius limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo desechable que Phyria le había dado.

-Aunque no lo creas, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente-dijo Phyria en tono calmó.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?-dijo Lucius sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo enojo-¡Nosotros... nosotros... hemos sido completamente incapaces de hacer algo!-grito Lucius sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llorar.

-Te equivocas-dijo Phyria en el tono más seguro-Ya se han esforzado lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mi sacar la cabeza del trasero-dijo Phyria en tono firme, esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa.

Lucius contemplo a su amiga de la manera más confundida que quizás había visto a alguien en su vida... quizás aprendió a entender algunas de las... extrañas frases del mundo de Phyria pero... esta sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa en más de un sentido.

-Quiero decir que ya es tiempo de que ponga de mi parte-dijo Phyria soltando un leve suspiro-Lucius, yo también estoy harta de estar así, he tocado un fondo que nunca creí que alcanzaría, no he hecho más que beber y... ¡Dios! incluso he estado tomando pastillas que se supone que ya había superado-dijo Phyria con un cansancio y frustración que no hizo más que preocupar más a Lucius.

-Lucius, sé que me tomara una semana... quizás dos o incluso más pero... tengo salir de este hoyo sola, ya los he preocupado demasiado a ustedes... a mis amistades de mi mundo en su tiempo... ¡Dios! ¡Me jure a mi misma que no volvería a caer ese hoyo y mírame hasta donde he llegado!-dijo Phyria con evidente desesperación, pasando su mano por su cabello... dándose cuenta de lo grasoso que estaba...

-Phyria, no es algo que debas enfrentar sola, quizás ninguno de nosotros somos expertos en el tema pero, puedo garantizarte de que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte-dijo Lucius en tono seguro mientras tomaba la mano libre de Phyria.

-Lucius, puedes llevar a un buey a beber al rio y el no beberá hasta que le dé la gana... si es que no te patea por llevarlo cuando no quería-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, Lucius no pudo evitar alegrarse de que regresara él, particular sentido del humor de Phyria-Además francamente no quiero que me vean así... estoy tan acabada... realmente no quiero preocupar más a las niñas-dijo Phyria con visible preocupación.

-¿No quieres que vean tu lado más vulnerable?-pregunto Lucius en tono serio, no era sano que Phyria mantuviera esa clase de orgullo cuando se encontraba en tan precaria situación.

-Creo que nada podrá superar la quemada que me di ese día-dijo Phyria con evidente pena-Piénsalo de este modo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran los demás cuando me vean como un adefesio pálido y enfermizo?-dijo Phyria aun algo apenada.

-Nadie te juzgará y el que se atreva, se las verá conmigo-dijo Lucius en tono duro y frió, si alguien osaba a tan siquiera tratar de mofarse del aspecto de Phyria, le demostraría que incluso los monjes como él, también pueden hacer daño...

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Lucius, es por esas cosas que me haces dudar de mi sexualidad!-dijo Phyria de buen humor antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada, a estas alturas solo le quedaba reír para no llorar.

Lucius solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, soltando un chillido algo apenado... ¿¡Cómo se las ingeniaba para descarrilar una conversación de esa forma!? Para empeorar su pena, Phyria repentinamente lo abrazo de manera juguetona y Lucius, no sabía si tomarlo a juego... o de verdad considerar lo que había dicho Phyria...

-Relájate, aunque seas muy lindo, te veo más como un hermano-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera, sintiendo que por primera vez en estos meses, algo de tranquilidad regresaba a su cansado corazón.

-¿D-de... de verdad me vez como un hermano?-dijo Lucius apenado y apenas logrando mirar a los ojos a Phyria, ver aquella chispa juguetona en ellos, hizo que un gran peso que yacía en sus hombros, por fin fuera removido.

-Por supuesto que sí, un lindo hermano menor de hecho-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa, Lucius no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, solo Phyria podía hacer que eso no sonara tan mal como regularmente sonaba.

-Está bien, saldré y hablare con los demás, solo dame tiempo para aunque sea tomar una ducha, apesto y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, antes de que mi suciedad contamine tu alma-dijo Phyria fingiendo un tono tétrico al final.

-¿Por favor, por quien crees que me tomas?-dijo Lucius sin poder evitar reírse por toda la situación.

-Alguien demasiado puro que ya he contaminado con mi grasa y suciedad, probablemente Elimine me fulmine por eso-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa.

Lucius no pudo evitar carcajearse junto con Phyria por aquella frase, algo dentro de él le decía que de alguna u otra manera todo estaría bien, y se aseguraría de cuidar a su nueva "hermana mayor", aunque ver aquella sonrisa divertida en sus labios, le hizo saber que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.


	69. No estás sola

Luego de que se fue Lucius a avisarles a los demás que, en un par de horas saldría de mi "fortaleza" para... medianamente lidiar con todo esto y, no se me ocurrió mejor forma de tratar de controlar mi ansiedad usando mi poder de procrastinar para asearme y de plano arreglar un poco mi habitación que... francamente era prácticamente una ruina...

Luego de bañarme que, Naga sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia, fue difícil encarame en el espejo mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello, mis ojos se veían bastante apagados, mis ojeras eran tan visibles que casi parecía las de un mapache y, mi cara estaba ligeramente delgada... bueno toda mi alimentación fue alcohol, pastillas y una ocasional botana... nunca pensé que volvería a llegar a este círculo vicioso de autodestrucción.

Mi cuerpo... bueno francamente podría estar peor, como cuando tuve mi primera recaída grave, al menos no había perdido tanto tono muscular como en aquella ocasión pero, sin dudas mi cuerpo se alimento de mi carne en toda mi época de negligencia... me tomara un buen tiempo volver a estar lista para dirigir las batallas... o tan siquiera ir a la Torre de Practica...

Suspire tratando de no dejar que esto se mezclara con mi ansiedad, una lástima que los servicios médicos de aquí sean básicos en algunos aspectos porque, luego de todas las pastillas que me metí, algo me dice que mis riñones y mi hígado debieron de haberles pasado una factura muy grave.

Quizás deba tratar de negociar con Anna para que me permita tener asistencia médica de mi mundo a cambio de orbes, a estas alturas con todo lo que estuve consumiendo, no tengo ni idea de que tanto daño le hice a mi cuerpo... de verdad soy una estúpida...

Luego de quedar aseada y vestirme con algo cómodo, me ocupe de arreglar algunas cosas en mi habitación... principalmente para hacer algo más de tiempo antes de tener que encarar a mis compañeros, al menos Lucius me prometió que me acompañaría a la sala recreativa donde me esperarían el resto... de verdad no quiero encarar la serie de preguntas que muy probablemente me harán en cuanto ponga un pie ahí...

Coloque los muebles en su lugar y comencé a doblar toda la ropa que tenía por ahí tirada, aunque en la mayoría tuve que ponerla en la ropa sucia para luego lavarla, al menos Anna me permitió llevarme mi lavadora y secadora, no me gustaría cargarles este trabajo a Catria, Olivia y Rebecca que, son las que regularmente se encargan de estas tareas.

Con todo listo y acomodado, me senté sobre mi sofá tratando de que no me diera un ataque de pánico... por dios... ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles a estas alturas? ¿Qué me coloque en una espiral depresión que casi me lleva al suicidio pero que ahora, ya estoy mejor? No suena para nada bien y... nunca he sido buena en estas cosas...de hecho, ¿Quién rayos es bueno para hablar de esto?

Decidí tratar de serenarme dando respiraciones profundas que de hecho... no me están ayudando mucho pero, ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre!, cuando creí que estaba teniendo una pequeña mejoría, alguien toco a la puerta... bien... supongo que será igual que cuando me usaron de chivo expiatorio en una junta importante en la oficina...

-Phyria, ¿Estas lista? Los demás están esperando-dijo Lucius en tono amable... bien de todas maneras siempre arruino las cosas de este tipo, ¿Porque me esfuerzo si se que fracasare miserablemente?

-Voy-dije en tono algo bajo antes de salir del cuarto, solo espero que no sea tan malo como creo que será... 

-Te vez mucho mejor Phyria-dijo Lucius en tono sincero mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si... pero mejor no es suficiente-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, mientras caminaba hacia la sala junto con Lucius.

-Tranquila Phyria, puedo decirte con certeza que, veo un brillo en tus ojos-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En mis ojos de pez muerto?-dije en tono divertido, al menos el humor sirve bien para enmascarar mis nervios. 

-Phyria no tienes ojos de pez muerto-dijo Lucius con un ligero tono molesto.

-Tienes razón, sería un insulto para los pobres peces-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Phyria-dijo Lucius haciendo un ligero puchero... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Mi cuerpo no está para aguantar estas cosas!

-¿¡Phyria te encuentras bien!?-dijo Lucius asustado, genial ahora lo espante.

-Descuida... solo fue un daño a mi hígado y mis riñones, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave-dije tratando de componerme.

-Phyria, te suplico que no te tomes a juego tu salud-dijo Lucius entre preocupado y molesto mientras me ayudaba.

-Tranquilo, si fuera grave ya te lo hubiera dicho-dije en tono seguro.

-A estas alturas, no estoy seguro si debería confiar en tu palabra-dijo Lucius en un ligero tono inquisitivo.

-Está bien, quieres saber que paso, bien tu puchero fue demasiado adorable para mi cuerpo-dije en tono cansado, el sonrojo de Lucius lo dijo todo-Mejor continuemos antes de que tu tierno sonrojo ahora si me reviente el hígado y los riñones-dije con una sonrisa, antes de que siguiéramos avanzando, de verdad Lucius se veía arrepentido de haberme hecho decir la verdad. 

Ya frente a la puerta, tuve que usar mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi respiración dentro de lo que cabe normal y, tratar de que mis latidos se calmaran aunque fuera un poco... bien... aquí vamos...

...

...

...

¿Me veré mal si comienzo a huir de regreso a mi cuarto? Después de todo yo soy lo más cercano a un troll de caverna y, estoy segura de que Anna puede conseguir un reemplazo de mí en muy poco tiempo.

-Phyria... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lucius visiblemente preocupado, ¡Puta madre! ¡Se suponía que estaba tratando de verme tranquila!

-S-si, s-solo estoy un poco n-nerviosa-dije tratando de sonar segura, ¡Oh por favor! ¡Al menos debo tratar de no tartamudear!

-Todo estará bien Phyria, lo prometo-dijo Lucius en tono dulce antes de sostener mi mano... definitivamente debo verme muy mal...

A estas alturas ya no vale la pena postergar lo inevitable y seguir preocupando a los demás, debo tratar de ser madura y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones, así que tome un último respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, sea lo que sea que me tengan preparado yo...

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos animados, solo para que segundos después me saltaran encima Elise, Est, Fae, María, Nino, Setsuna y Sharena...

...

...

...

Creo que me rompieron algo...

-¡Tengan cuidado, Phyria no se siente bien como para que la reciban así!-dijo Sakura visiblemente alterada, mientras trataba de sentarme en el suelo, lo cual me costó porque las chicas se negaron a soltarme.

-Tranquila Sakura, además si me rompieron algo probablemente no debe ser algo importante-dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?-dijo Nino indignada sin dejar de abrazar mi brazo... no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando...

-¡Yo te curare Phyria!-dijo María algo asustada mientras usaba su magia de curación... también estaba bastante llorosa...

-¡Yo también ayudare a curarte!-dijo Elise llorando tanto como María...

-¡Yo no puedo ayudar porque aun no se usar magia curativa!-grito Fae llorando... ¡Vamos! ¡No quería que las niñas se pusieran así por mi culpa!

-¡Descuida, los abrazos son mágicos y curadores!-dijo Sharena de repente antes de abrazarme con fuerza algo llorosita.

-Si Sharena lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto-dijo Setsuna en tono determinado antes de abrazarme junto con Est, Fae y Nino... sí, me siento como el peor monstruo del mundo por preocuparlas así...

-Te vez terrible-dijo Serra acercándose a mi junto con el resto... todos se veían especialmente preocupados...

-Puedo asegurarte de que me he visto peor-dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo?-dijo Lyn con cierta molestia.

-Puedes llamarlo el consuelo del tonto-dije aun sonriendo.

-Llámalo como quieras cariño pero, si vuelves a comportarte de esa manera, puedo jurarte que la próxima vez destruiremos el castillo de Askr para sacarte de ahí-dijo Camilla en un tono serio... ¡Mierda no está bromeando!

-Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, ¿Están escuchando lo que está diciendo?-dije en tono sorprendido, no creo que los príncipes y menos Anna permitirían algo así... ¿Verdad?...

-Phyria, de verdad estuvimos seriamente considerando usar armas de impacto de otras tierras, solo para hacer un abertura en tu habitación-dijo Alfonse en tono serio...

-Anna... ¿Tu se los estabas permitiendo?-pregunte con genuino asombro, ¿Tan lejos pensaban llegar por mi?...

-Bueno no nos dejaste muchas opciones y, suponía que eventualmente era algo que podríamos reconstruir-dijo Anna en tono seguro...

-¡Además tu eres mucho más valiosa para nosotros que cualquier castillo o reliquia de Askr!-dijo Sharena casi llorando a mares mientras me abrazaba más fuerte...

-Phyria, no vuelvas a hacer eso porque... porque... ¡De verdad pensamos que te había pasado algo muy malo!-dijo Fae llorando.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tú me prometiste que no te dejarías morir tan fácilmente! ¡No me importa si eres la reencarnación de la Phyria que conocí! ¡Vas a cumplirme esa promesa lo quieras o no!-dijo Nino hipando sin atreverse a soltar mi brazo...

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso-decía Est llorando...

-Si te mueres, ya no tendré a otra mejor amiga-dijo Setsuna comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas...

-¡Lo siento! ¡Si no te hubiéramos presionado tanto, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!-dijo Elise llorando antes de abrazarme luego de que termino de curarme junto con María.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué importa si te gustan las chicas! ¡O que no quieras casarte! ¡Te queremos tal como eres!-dijo María también aferrándose a mi igual de triste que las demás.

-Por favor... no vuelva hacer eso señorita Phyria-dijo Sakura en tono ligeramente quebrado... mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, pude ver algunas lagrimas en sus ojos...

De hecho todos me miraban entre consternados y algunos levemente llorosos...

...

...

...

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?... ¿Cómo mierdas no me di cuenta de que esto afectaría de algún modo a los demás? Llevamos quizás más de medio año juntos y... aun así creí que no importaría mucho si yo acababa muerta...ni siquiera me merezco que me traten de esa forma...tengo que hacer algo, debo tratar de disculparme con ellos y hacer lo posible por compénsales todo lo que les cause.

Luego de que me levantara junto con las chicas y que me sentara en de los sofás de la sala, la mayoría se acomodo en la estancia esperando ansiosos que dijera algo referente a lo que paso, tomando todo el valor que me quedaba, trate de serenarme un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias-comencé a decir en tono cansado-Es solo que... tener que lidiar con lo mismo que lidie en mi mundo cuando, espere que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes aquí fue demasiado para mi, debí de tratar de hablarlo bien con ustedes en lugar de solo encerrarme y esperar a que algo de lo que hacía me matara-dije en tono ligeramente apagado, esa última parte asustó a todos-Trate de tomar la salida más fácil en lugar de enfrentar las cosas como se deben, nunca es sencillo lidiar con estas situaciones y... estoy consciente de que esto es una pequeñez comparado con las cosas que han vivido la mayoría de ustedes, espero que puedan perdonarme por haber sido tan cobarde-dije en tono afligido, en especial porque estuve a punto de huir hace unos minutos atrás...

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eso no significa que eso no te hubiera lastimado!-dijo Lyn con cierta indignación.

-El dolor es dolor sin importar la forma o la razón que tenga Phyria, eso no significa que tu asunto no debería ser tratado con delicadeza-dijo Lucius con cierta seriedad.

-Un amor no correspondido es uno de los peores dolores que hay en el mundo, no es algo con lo que cualquiera pueda lidiar-dijo Olivia en tono comprensivo.

-¡Rayos Phyria! Ni siquiera sé lo que haría en tu lugar-dijo Héctor con cierto tono preocupado.

-Y a pesar de tu dolor, elegiste su felicidad por encima de la tuya, eso habla mucho del tipo de persona que eres Phyria-dijo Fjorm en tono seguro.

-La verdad, estoy segura de que pocos de nosotros hubiéramos tomado la decisión correcta en esa situación-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que me están dando mucho credito-dije ligeramente apenada, eso sigue sin justificar lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos meses.

-Aunque no lo creas mi estimada amiga, se necesitan muchas agallas para soportar semejante calvario solo por la persona que amas-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-Aun así... lamento mucho que las cosas no resultaran para ti-dijo Florina en tono bajo y triste.

-Como les dije aquella vez, fue más culpa mía, la verdad si hubiera tratado de hablarlo con ella al menos hubiera tenido un poco de paz en ese sentido, quizás el golpe no hubiera sido tan grave para mi si no estuviera enfrascada en el "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" cuando se perfectamente que el hubiera no existe-dije soltando un suspiro, cuanto más lo pienso, más avergonzada de mi misma me siento... si no fuera tan estúpidamente estorbosa y cobarde, muchas cosas en mi vida se hubieran resulto más fácilmente.

-Aun así, no es como si fuera algo fácil de decir, todos estamos consientes de que se necesitan ciertas agallas para arriesgarse a algo que, puede resultar terriblemente mal-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Aun así, al final del día soy la única culpable de esto, y más aun por dejar que mi propia tristeza me atrapara y me causara este daño a ustedes y a mí, debo tratar de salir de este bache ya no por ella o por ustedes, sino por mí, nadie más que yo puede hacer algo al respecto-dije en tono firme.

-Oye, eso no significa que lo harás tu sola-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa optimista-Además necesitas que alguien te patee el trasero cuando vuelvas a dejarte vencer-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra saber de que tenga tantos voluntarios que se aseguraran de molerme la retaguardia para que no actué como una imbécil-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que podemos decir Phyria, somos tus amigos y tomaremos esa ingrata tarea de ser necesario-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso, aunque con una sonrisa alegre.

-Yo no pienso permitir que te lastimen el trasero-dijo Fae haciendo un puchero mientras me abrazaba... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Insisto mi cuerpo aun no está preparado para eso!

-Tranquila Fae no lo haremos literalmente-dijo Camilla en tono dulce-Pero, si no se comporta nos veremos obligados a hacerlo-dijo Camilla aun sonriendo pero teniendo una aura... aterradora... más me vale no volverlo hacer porque la muerte que me dará ella será horrible...

-Solo intenta no hacerlo con tu hacha Camilla-dije ligeramente nerviosa, no necesito que lo que quede de mi lo entierren con una cuchara...

-Descuida, me asegurare de que Camilla no se atreva a usarla-dijo Elise en tono seguro sorprendiendo a Camilla.

-Yo tampoco se lo permitiré-dijo María en tono firme.

-Oh vaya, parece que mi broma no fue bien recibida-dijo Camilla mostrando un leve deje de preocupación. 

-Quizás si no hubieras puesto esa expresión, no se lo hubieran tomado así-dijo Est soltando un suspiro.

-Descuida Camilla, a tu manera aun con esa expresión te vez muy linda-dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno, me halaga que aun creas eso cariño-dijo Camilla con cierto tono coqueto y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Ey! Espérate a que se recupere de esto y luego le coqueteas lo que quieras-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio antes de soltarle un ligero golpe a Camilla en el brazo.

-Parece que Camilla quiere aprovecharse de mi corazón roto-dije en un fingido tono sufrido que, al menos los que necesitaba, captaron rápidamente mi indirecta.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a MI amiga cuando aun sigue dolida!?-gritó Lyn "indignada" antes de abrazarme.

-¡Ella lo ha pasado muy mal como para que juegues con su corazón!-dijo Florina también "enojada".

-¡No importa que tan princesa seas! ¡Nadie se mete con NUESTRA estratega!-dijo Héctor colocándose cerca de mí para "protegerme".

-Les advierto que si tocan alguno de sus cabellos, se enfrentaran a la ira de la poderosa Serra-dijo Serra en un fingido tono duro.

-¡Oye si te metes con nuestra estratega, te metes también con nosotros! ¿¡Verdad Lucius!?-dijo Rebecca en un fingido tono rudo.

-Soy un hombre de fe, pero estoy dispuesto a levantarme en armas para proteger a mi amiga-dijo Lucius en un tono "serio".

-¡Camilla nunca creí que fueras una persona tan desalmada!-dijo Nino en tono "molesto".

-¡Camilla está siendo mala!-dijo Fae molesta.

-¿Porque está siendo tan cruel princesa Camilla?-dijo Sakura en tono lloroso.

-¡Si y pensar que admiraba a Camilla!-dijo María en tono serio, juro que vi como esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón a Camilla como una flecha.

-Y pensar que Marzia siempre me dice que es buena persona-dijo Setsuna en tono molesto.

-¡Solo porque tienes un titulo, no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras!-dijo Est muy enojada.

-¡Princesa Camilla, trate de mantener el decoro!-dijo L´Arachel con cierta indignación.

-Por favor no haga eso señorita Camilla-dijo Olivia en tono afligido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con Phyria?-dijo Sharena molesta.

-Princesa Camilla, nunca creí que usted sería capaz de esto, dijo Alfonse en tono defraudado.

-Esto no es algo para tomarse a juego luego de todo por lo que ha paso Phyria-dijo Fjorm en tono firme.

-Absténgase de esos juegos princesa Camilla, que son de muy mal gusto en estos momentos-dijo Catria en tono muy formal y algo frio.

-¡Hermana eso no se hace!-dijo Elise indignada y, acercándose con un notable puchero a Camilla, la expresión de Camilla valía oro.

-Y-y-yo solo...-dijo Camilla nerviosa sin saber que decir... hasta que nuestras carcajadas calmaron a todos, ¡Dios, no puedo creer que hayan caído redonditos!

-E-e-esperen... ¿T-todo fue una broma?-dijo Sakura notablemente nerviosa y roja.

-¡No puedo creer que no lo hayan entendido antes!-dijo Palla antes de seguir partiéndose de la risa junto con nosotros.

-¡Hermana! ¡La próxima vez avisa!-dijo Est completamente roja y molesta, Catria se limito a cubrirse la cara completamente roja, de hecho la mayoría se veía visiblemente avergonzados.

-Bien bola de payasos, si ya terminaron de reírse a costa de Camilla y los demás, que tal si comemos, Phyria no ha comida bien en un buen tiempo y, ya podrán seguir jugando en la mesa-dijo Anna en tono divertido, luego de que se recupero de su ataque de risa.

-Sería lo mejor-dije con una enrome sonrisa, aunque no se me escapo que los chicos comenzaron a disculparse con Camilla mientras ella trataba de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedo luego de esto.

Definitivamente ya necesitaba un descanso como este luego de lo sucedido, quizás con algo de suerte y con el apoyo de mis amigos, por fin pueda llegar a la etapa de la aceptación que tanto he estado buscando, después de todo si quiero ir a esa boda y negociar con Anna sobre el asunto, tengo que asegurarme que estar ahí en mi cien por ciento para apoya a mi amiga sin importar lo que suceda.


	70. El fino arte de apostar

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron y, mi recuperación estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, y todo gracias a que Anna no solo me permitió recibir tratamiento médico de mi mundo, sino que también me consiguió unas sesiones de terapia con la Anna psicóloga sin cobrarme ni un solo orbe o algo extra, quien diría que Anna después de todo, si tiene corazón.

Afortunadamente a pesar de mi ingesta desmedida de medicamento y alcohol, no me cause... tantos daños como temí, aunque eso no significaba que podía estar a mis anchas, de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarme demasiado para no acarrearme alguna consecuencia grave a futuro, al menos con la medicina natural de Askr y las magias curativas de mis amigos, estaba en gran medida reemplazando cualquier medicamento que podría afectar más mi hígado y riñones de lo que ya estaban.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve supervisando entrenamientos en el castillo y, asegurándome de que nadie se sobre esforzara poniendo en riesgo su salud, ya me encontraba mejor para hacer algo de entrenamiento pero todos insistían en que guardara más reposo para cerciorarnos de que mi cuerpo estuviera en optimas condiciones.

Hoy era otra de esas noches en las que estábamos conviviendo en la sala recreativa y, me encontraba en un enfrascado juego de póker con Héctor, Nino, Rebecca y logramos al fin convencer a L´Arachel de jugar alegando que esto, le serviría para agilizar su mente y aprender a buscar pequeños cambios en los rostros de las personas que, le ayudarían a saber qué tipo de intenciones tenían.

Era nuestra octava partida y las cosas no se veían bien para muchos, Nino estaba barriendo el piso con nosotros, no puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan buena en el juego en tan poco tiempo, discutiéndonos el segundo lugar estábamos Rebecca y yo que, apenas habíamos logrado mantenernos a flote luego de que Nino uso un Full House para casi llevarse todos los frijoles que estábamos apostando... en cuanto a Héctor y L´Arachel... bueno... creo que he visto peores jugadores.

-¡Estúpido juego! ¿¡Estás segura de que sabes bien las reglas de esto!?-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, apenas aguantando la necesidad de arrojar las cartas que le repartí.

-Lo siento Héctor pero, si no tienes nada que apostar simplemente no puedes entrar-dije soltando un suspiro, era como la cuarta vez que se lo decía.

-Mi estimada Phyria, como princesa de mi reino, tengo más que suficientes costales de granos para pagar la siguiente ronda-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-En primer lugar estamos jugando por frijoles, no por granos-dije terminando de repartir las cartas-Y en segundo lugar, no puedes ir a tu castillo por ellos-dije mientras acomodaba mis cartas.

-¿Acaso la palabra de la dama de la luz no es suficiente para ti Phyria?-dijo L´Arachel bastante ofendida.

-No en este juego, así que si no tienes nada con que pagar, tendrás que retirarte de la partida-dije sin mucho interés, note que L´Arachel dijo algo entre dientes pero, dudo que sea una grosería, es demasiado... "radiante" como para hacer eso.

-Vamos, debe haber algo con lo que puedan apostar para continuar la partida-dijo Rebecca con cierta insistencia.

-Bueno podría ser su ropa pero, francamente no quiero ver a Héctor sin ropa, sería un espectáculo lamentable-dije en tono divertido.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!?-dijo Héctor sonrojado e indignado.

-Lo siento Héctor pero, no tienes nada interesante que mostrarme-dije aun sonriendo.

-Ah, pero si fuera Camilla sería otra cosa, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor en tono algo molesto.

-Pues claro, y por si de causalidad estas ciego, Camilla tiene un par de enormes razones para ser más atractiva que tú-dije en tono seguro.

-Me halaga que me tengas en esa consideración Phyria... pero abstente de usarme de ejemplo para esas cosas-dijo Camilla con un ligero aire irritado mientras les enseñaba a coser a Fae, María, Sharena y Setsuna.

-Además mi hermana nunca se desnudaría por una apuesta, y sin dudas jugaría mucho mejor que Héctor-dijo Elise en tono seguro, mientras leía un libro junto con Sakura en uno de los sofás.

-Me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo Elise-dijo Héctor algo molesto.

-Acéptalo Héctor, no sirves para este tipo de juegos-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro mientras estaba en la barra de bebidas con Catria, Est, Florina y Palla.

-¡No es mi culpa que Nino sea del peor tipo de jugador!-dijo Héctor a la defensiva.

-¿¡Insinúas que ella está haciendo trampa!?-dijo Rebecca furiosa poniéndose de pie, Héctor tiene suerte de que Rebecca no tenga su arco a la mano o, estoy segura de que le metería una flecha entre ceja y ceja...

-¡Yo no he hecho trampa!-respondió igual de enojada Nino, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa, al menos se aseguro de que nadie viera que tenía.

-¡Lord Héctor eso es una acusación bastante grave!-dijo L´Arachel indignada.

-¡Solo quiero decir que ella es el peor tipo de jugador porque es una ganadora!-dijo Héctor desesperado y ligeramente asustado, por fin noto que más de una estaba listo para saltarle encima.

-¡Por Elimine Héctor! ¡Por poco te arranco los ojos!-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro fastidiado antes de sentarse en su silla.

-Deberías considerar seriamente en pensar antes de abrir la boca Héctor-dije con cierto tono aburrido.

-Eso lo veré después, lo que me importa ahora es, ¿Cómo puedo seguir en la partida?-dijo Héctor con cierto mal humor.

-Por favor Phyria, ¿Debe haber una manera en la que Lord Héctor y yo, podamos continuar con esta prueba?-dijo L´Arachel casi suplicando.

-Bueno, pueden apostar que harán algún reto, aunque si lo hacen sería como apostar el honor de su noble casa-dije en tono algo serio, se que lo ultimo lo invente pero, me daba curiosidad ver que tan lejos llegarían.

-Entonces por mi honor de noble, ¡Juro que cumpliré cualquier reto que me impongan si llego a perder!-dijo Héctor en tono determinado.

-Por favor Héctor, no apuestes la poca dignidad que te queda-dijo Serra con un notable desinterés mientras leía un libro acostada en uno de los sofás, a Héctor no le gusto mucho ese comentario.

-¡Y yo L´Arachel, la dama de la luz y princesa de Rausten! ¡Juro por mi honor que responderé hasta la más ridícula petición que sea impuesta sobre mi persona en caso de fallar en esta prueba!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne... esto se va a poner bueno.

-Bien entonces tenemos un trato y recuerden, nada de rendirse o perderán el honor de su casa noble-dije en tono serio, haciendo que Héctor y L´Arachel asintieran determinados... no puedo creer que se hayan tragado esa mentira con todo y muelle...

La partida continuo como las anteriores, con la diferencia de que cuanto más avanzábamos, los rostros de Héctor y L´Arachel se volvían cada vez más pálidos, algo me dice que deben estar muy arrepentidos de haber apostado el "honor de su casa" de esa forma.

-¡Vean y lloren chicos! ¡Tengo Full House!-dijo Rebecca emocionada mostrando sus cartas.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Yo también tengo Full House!-dijo Nino animada mostrando sus cartas.

-Esta partida es mía, ¡Cuatro iguales de nueves chicos!-dije en tono triunfal antes de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡Rayos, no puedo creer que hayas roto el empate!-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio.

-De todas maneras, sigo siendo la que tiene más frijoles-dijo Nino en tono orgulloso.

-Y bien chicos, ¿Que tiene ustedes?-dije en tono inocente mientras veía los rostros consternados de Héctor y L´Arachel, se que les estoy tirando acido a la herida pero, de verdad quiero ver que tan mala fue su mano.

-Yo tengo...un par de tres-dijo L´Arachel mientras mostraba temblorosa sus cartas.

-Nada-dijo secamente Héctor antes de arrojar sus cartas y sostenerse la cabeza con sus manos.

-Bien, ya que fui la ganadora, tendrán que hacer el reto que yo quiera o perderán el honor de su familia... hahaha... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-dije en tono maquiavélico, antes de soltar mi mejor carcajada de villano psicópata, ¡ESE PAR NO SABE LO QUE LES ESPERA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 

-¡Por Naga Phyria! Gritas como un demonio torturando las almas de inocentes y ahora te ríes peor que Gharnef-dijo Catria entre sorprendida y asustada, de hecho la mayoría se me quedo mirando.

-Que puedo decir, es uno de mis múltiples talentos ocultos-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. 

-No veo la utilidad de ese talento-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro, antes de seguir atendiendo su partida de ajedrez contra Fjorm.

-Deben admitir que eso hizo que le diera un mejor efecto a mis palabras-dije en tono triunfal.

-Una habilidad muy puntual pero, sin dudas cumpliste tu cometido-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Puedes enseñarme a reírme así!?-pregunto Est emocionada.

-Olvídalo, tu risa ya es bastante escandalosa como para que ahora la hagas maligna-dijo Catria en tono firme, Est le saco la lengua molesta.

-B-bueno, por mi honor de princesa de Rausten y dama de la luz, he de cumplir cualquier mandato que desee, ama Phyria-dijo L´Arachel con un evidente temblor, ¡Qué bien se siente cuando tienes la dignidad de alguien en tus manos!

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¿¡Qué rayos vas a querer Phyria!?-dijo Héctor en tono molesto pero, podía ver que estaba casi tan nervioso como L´Arachel.

-Lo sabrán en un momento-dije con una enorme sonrisa que solo los preocupo más-Niñas, ya que han visto muchos episodios conmigo de Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción, ¿Recuerdan lo que le pidieron hacer a Robin cuando quedo convertido en mitad ave por, tratar de tener súper poderes?-dije en tono divertido.

Casi de inmediato las niñas les brillaron los ojos antes de corear animadas "¡Baile de la Gallina" tan fuerte como podían, los que entendieron se empezaron a partir de la risa mientras que Héctor empalidecía, L´Arachel no entendía el asunto aun, pero la expresión de Héctor la asusto lo suficiente como para saber que era algo malo, si logro que Anna me consiga un par de botargas de gallina para esto, ¡Será una de las cosas más hilarantes que han pasado en este castillo!


	71. El honor de un noble

Luego de negociar un poco con Anna y asegurarle de que tendría todos los derechos exclusivos del video que tomaría de Héctor y L´Arachel haciendo el baile de la gallina, se aseguro de conseguirme dos botargas de gallina que, dejaban a la vista los rostros de Héctor y L´Arachel para el video, después de todo sin eso, nadie podría reconocerlos en internet.

Acondicionamos un poco la sala recreativa para hacer un improvisado escenario donde pudieran bailar, acomodamos las sillas y las mesas para el área de espectadores e incluso, hice algunas bolsas de palomitas, además de traer botanas y refrescos para disfrutar cómodamente del espectáculo.

Ya que el reto era que lo hicieran de manera perfecta y, para ser imparciales en esto, designamos a Olivia como la jueza que, evaluaría el desempeño de ambos y sería quien decidiría si el reto terminaba o continuaría, Olivia se sentía algo presionada pero, le dije que solo evaluara el asunto como si le enseñara un baile a alguien, después de todo aun siendo un baile ridículo, tenía su propia gracia que debía respetarse.

Después de mostrarle el episodio un par de veces a Olivia para que tuviera una idea, se sentía lo suficientemente lista para evaluar las habilidades de Héctor y L´Arachel, ya con todos sentados estando hasta el frente las más jóvenes junto con Est, Nino, Olivia, Rebecca, Sakura, Sharena y Setsuna prepare mi videocámara y me dispuse a esperar a que el espectáculo comenzara.

-No puedo creer que vayan a bailar el "baile de la gallina"-dijo Elise emocionada con su tazón de palomitas en la mano.

-Estoy segura de que hasta Héctor puede tener la gracia de una gallina-dijo María en tono divertido.

-Hahaha sería más divertido si Catria también tuviera que hacer el baile-dijo Est en tono animado, antes de atiborrarse de palomitas la boca.

-Ni todo el dinero de Askr y nuestro mundo, me haría tan siquiera planteármelo-dijo Catria con cierto mal humor, quien estaba sentada atrás de Est con el resto.

-Descuida, ya encontraremos con que chantajearte para que lo hagas-dije en tono divertido, ganándome una mirada molesta de Catria mientras Palla y Est se reían.

-Se sincera conmigo Phyria, ¿De verdad pueden perder el honor de su casa si no lo hacen?-me dijo Lyn en tono muy bajo, aprovechando que estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero de que otra manera los podríamos obligar a que cumplan su palabra-le respondí en tono bajo y con una sonrisa.

-Eres de lo peor Phyria-dijo Lyn en tono bajo y divertido.

-¿Qué se están secreteando señoritas?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, quien estaba sentada a mi lado derecho.

-Solo estamos apostando quien de los dos lo hará mejor-dije en tono tranquilo.

-L´Arachel tiene sin duda más gracia, si hubiera sido el baile del gorila, Héctor tendría la ventaja-dijo Serra con una sonrisa segura.

-Para ser la que estas a cargo de proteger a Lord Héctor, dejas mucho que desear-dijo Catria con cierto aire inquisitivo.

-Mi señor debe aprender a no poner el nombre de su casa en esa posición, si no aprende a saber cuándo debe retirarse podría causar graves consecuencias a su reino-dijo Serra en tono seguro, dejando a Catria impresionada.

-Buena respuesta Serra-dijo Anna en tono animado antes de chocar los cinco con Serra.

-Aun así, ¿No creen que es... un poco cruel hacerles esto?-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Vamos hermano es solo sana diversión-dijo Sharena en tono animado volteando hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano.

-Además mientras no digamos esto a los cuatro vientos, no debería haber problemas-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa desde su asiento.

-Supongo que mientras guardemos el secreto no debería ser tan grave-dijo Lucius en tono algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo Lucius ya escuchaste a Sharena, es solo sana diversión-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que yo pudiera decir lo mismo si tuviera que ser yo la que bailara-dijo Fjorm ligeramente nerviosa.

-Descuida, bailarías mejor que Héctor sin dudas-dijo Serra antes agarrar algo del tazón de botana.

-No sé porque tengo la impresión de que lo harán muchas veces-dijo Florina en tono pensativo antes de tomar unas palomitas del tazón de Lyn.

-Créeme que yo no lo dudaría-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya va comenzar!-grito animada Fae, mientras Héctor y L´Arachel salían con sus hermosas botargas de gallina tratando de verse valientes y asumiendo posición, bien ¡Que comience la humillación!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Héctor y L´Arachel sabían que era la hora, a pesar de que todo su ser les decía que debían huir y encerrarse en sus habitaciones de la misma forma que lo hizo Phyria un tiempo atrás, ninguno de ellos podía poner en juego el honor de su casa, el legado que tanto les costó hacer a sus ancestros y padres estaba a punto de ser arrancado de sus manos si no cumplían esta ridícula petición que, estaban seguros de que harían que nunca pudieran dar la cara a nadie más... ¿Porque habían permitido dejarse llevar por la emoción del juego?

Lo peor de todo era que Phyria les había dado muchas oportunidades para huir pero, estaban tan seguros de que ganaría con sus manos que, no se pararon a pensar en las consecuencias de que su juicio estuviera equivocado... su único consuelo era que esto les enseñaría a usar más la cabeza en este tipo de situaciones...

-Bien... llego la hora L´Arachel-dijo Héctor rezando a Santa Elimine que su temblor fuera ocultado por el ridículo disfraz de gallina.

-L-lord Héctor como cualquier desafío, d-debemos enfrentarlo con dignidad y entereza-dijo L´Arachel tratando de sonar segura y sin dejar de temblar.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vamos a ser humillados frente a todos y tú dices que debemos hacerlo con dignidad! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas acabamos de perderla en cuanto nos pusimos esto!-dijo Héctor desesperado, sin poder contener más su ansiedad.

-¡Escúchame Lord Héctor! ¡Quizás hemos sido despojados de nuestro orgullo! ¡Pero la dignidad de nuestras casas es algo que tenemos dentro de nuestros corazones! ¡Y mientras esta aun este dentro de nosotros! ¡Debemos mantenernos firmes por el honor de nuestras familias! ¡Así que salgamos ahí y demostremos las gloriosas gallinas que somos!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne mientras tomaba a Héctor de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente.

Al mirar aquella determinación que ardía cual fuego en los ojos de L´Arachel, solo un pensamiento dominaba la mente Héctor... esta tipa realmente estaba muy loca...

-¡Ey! ¿Se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día? ¡Queremos verlos bailar!-escucharon el grito demandante de Serra, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Héctor se preguntaba seriamente porque no la despidió cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

-¡Baile de la gallina! ¡Baile de la gallina! ¡Baile de la gallina!-comenzaron a gritar las chicas de enfrente, con excepción de Olivia y Sakura que los miraban con cierta compasión.

-¡Es hora Lord Héctor! ¡Demostremos la gracia de las gallinas de Ostia y Rausten!-dijo L´Arachel en tono determinado... Héctor lo único que quería era que un ataque de Embla o Múspel terminaran con su sufrimiento...

Cuando inicio el baile, Héctor y L´Arachel comenzaron a contonear sus caderas, haciendo que sus colas de gallina se movieran con ritmo, todos se estaban partiendo de la risa e incluso, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura quienes habían intentado contener sus risas, no pudieron simplemente frenarlas por más tiempo, Héctor recordó como su hermano una vez le había dicho que los lideres fuertes, no muestran debilidad frente a sus camaradas... ¡Pero a estas alturas era simplemente imposible!

Sin poderlo evitar Héctor derramo un par de lagrimas solo deseando que esto terminara, al menos esto solo duraría unos cuantos minutos y luego, comenzaría a replanteares sus decisiones de vida y, trataría de comenzar a leer para hacer lo posible por volverse menos idiota...

Por su parte, L´Arachel hacia todo lo posible por mantener toda la gracias que una princesa de Rausten debía mostrar sin importar la situación, ella era la Dama de la Luz y ningún baile con una indumentaria tan poco agraciada le impediría brillar como la gloriosa princesa que era, ¡Ella no perdería la belleza y el porte que le habían dado sus padres!

Luego de los minutos más largos de la vida de Héctor el baile termino y este, solo deseaba que Olivia se apiadara de ellos y los dejara ir de este lugar en la seguridad de su habitación... incluso estar en medio del campo de batalla del piso diez de la Torre de Practica, sonaba mucho mejor que pasar un momento más ahí.

-Bien, que tiene que decir nuestra experta, ¿Lo harán de nuevo o será todo para nuestros amigos?-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

Para sorpresa de los dos, parecía que Olivia estaba pasando por una fuerte conflicto interno que no la dejaba hablar, pasaron quizás los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de ambos antes de que Olivia por fin se decidiera a hablar.

-¡Estuvo terrible!-dijo Olivia en tono angustiado y de paso, poniendo pálidos a Héctor y a L´Arachel-Héctor tus movimientos eran tan dolorosamente rígidos que, casi pude escucharte crujir, y en cuanto a L´Arachel sus pasos eran demasiado exagerados, perdió el ritmo por hacerlos más "bellos", logrando el efecto contrario... lo siento chicos pero... tendrán que repetirlo-dijo Olivia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras el resto festejaba y comenzaban a corear "Otra, otra, otra" tan fuerte como podían.

En cuanto Héctor y L´Arachel... se juraron a sí mismo que no volverían a apostar el honor de su casa... nunca... ¡JAMÁS!


	72. Apoyo de amistad 2 (Olivia/Phyria)

Después de la humillante presentación de Héctor y L´Arachel, Phyria podía decir que ya había sido suficiente por un día, luego de entregarle la cámara a Anna para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el video, Phyria decidió regresar a su habitación y relajarse luego de casi romperse la mandíbula de la risa y que, su estomago casi reventara por esta.

Luego de ponerse su confiable pantalón negro de tela holgado y la blusa blanca holgada que usaba de piyama, Phyria fue a prepararse un par de bocadillos antes de vegetar su perezoso trasero en el sofá, quizás una noche de series de Netflix era lo que necesitaba para iniciar bien el fin de semana, en especial porque no había nada decente en la televisión.

Con su mesa bien provisionada de cosas, unas almohadas y una buena manta, sabía que estaba lista para iniciar su fin de semana perezoso... hasta que escucho unos frenéticos golpes en su puerta, bonita forma de estropear sus planes para que le crecieran raíces en el trasero...

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Phyria se levanto y fue a checar su puerta, al menos los golpes solo sonaban desesperados, por lo que podía descartar a Héctor, al abrir la puerta antes de que pudiera ver a su visita, un manchón rosado se metió a su habitación y, con una velocidad que impresiono a Phyria, se escondió atrás del sofá... debía de haber una historia interesante detrás de esto...

Cerrando bien la puerta con llave en caso de que la pobre alma aterrada que se metió en su cuarto fuera, perseguida por ciertas "gallinitas", se acerco a la parte posterior de su sofá y dijo.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estés escondida y aterrada detrás de mi sofá, Olivia?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de sentarse frente a Olivia, quien estaba hecha bolita sin dejar de temblar.

-¡E-e-es cuestión de tiempo antes de que v-v-vengan por mi!-dijo Olivia aterrorizada y chasqueando los dientes.

-¿Te refieres a Héctor y a L´Arachel?-dijo Phyria en tono confundido.

-¡SI! ¡Les hice repetir ese baile por lo menos unas veinte veces! ¡DE SEGURO EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIEREN MATARME!-grito Olivia en pánico, Phyria tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para que no corriera como pollo descabezado...

-¡Olivia por el amor a Naga, respira!-dijo Phyria en tono fuerte, Olivia parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque-No creo que vayan a tomar venganza contra ti, es más fácil que quiera despedazarme a mí por haberlos hecho hacer eso en primer lugar-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Pero yo hice que durara más su tortura!-dijo Olivia aun muy alterada.

-Y eso te lo tiene bien agradecido el grupo-dijo Phyria con sonrisa, haciendo que Olivia soltara un chillido más aterrado... quizás no fue la mejor forma de calmarla...-Escucha Olivia si tienes tanto miedo, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, así si intentan atacarte en tu cuarto no te encontraran y, mi cuarto es uno de los más seguros del castillo-dijo Phyria tratando de calmar a Olivia.

-¿H-h-h-harías eso por mí, Phyria?-dijo Olivia con ojitos de cachorrito y de paso dándole un golpe de ternura a Phyria justo en el hígado...

-Si no te molesta pasar la noche con alguien con mis gustos...-comenzó a decir Phyria cuando Olivia la interrumpió de repente.

-Eres mi amiga Phyria, ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti sin importar tus gustos!-dijo Olivia en tono firme y seguro.

-G-gracias Olivia... créeme que eso significa mucho para mí-dijo Phyria algo apenada, nunca pensó que Olivia la tuviera en esa estima-Bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vayas por tus cosas para pasar la noche aquí-dijo Phyria más calmada.

-¡NO!-grito aterrada Olivia-¡No pienso dejar la seguridad de tu habitación!-dijo Olivia antes de comenzar a temblar como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto.

-Está bien, estoy segura de que mi ropa te debe quedar-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, no entendía porque Olivia estaba tan aterrada, L´Arachel era demasiado "justiciera" para hacer eso y, a Héctor lo castrarían si le ponía un dedo encima a Olivia... realmente Olivia en este punto no tenía nada que temer...

Luego de buscar un par de ropas en su closet, encontró uno de sus pantalones de tela cómoda y, una blusa rosa suave perfecta para que Olivia la usara para dormir, se las entrego a Olivia, quien la miraba algo sorprendida, ¿Por qué Phyria le daba su ropa de cama tan pronto?

-Phyria... ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para irnos a dormir?-dijo Olivia un tanto tímida, apenas eran las siete de la noche pero, si Phyria estaba cansada tampoco la obligaría a estar despierta.

-Primera regla del fin de semana perezoso, "Debes tener la piyama puesta todo el día y noche todo el fin de semana"-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa alegre.

-Pero no crees que sería...-dijo Olivia aun algo tímida, cuando Phyria la interrumpió.

-Olivia son mis reglas del fin de semana perezoso y, como compañera en esta operación para vegetar, deberás seguir las reglas oficiales-dijo Phyria en tono seguro sin dejar de sonreír.

Al final sonriendo más calmada, Olivia hizo lo que se le pidió y fue al baño a cambiarse, al menos podía reconocer que Phyria tenía ropa muy cómoda, ya con su nuevo atuendo y su cabello suelto, Olivia se sentó en el sofá mientras veía como Phyria se pasaba por los canales de su artefacto de imágenes.

-Y bien, ¿Hay algo interesante que podamos ver?-pregunto Olivia en tono calmado, sin duda había sido buena idea acudir por la ayuda de Phyria.

-Bien, al parecer habrá un maratón de unos documentales sobre la historia del baile de mi mundo, supongo que te gustaría verlo-dijo Phyria en tono amable.

-¡Me encantaría!-grito Olivia emocionada-B-b-bueno siempre y cuando no sea algo que te este imponiendo...-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa y apenada al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-Oye no es a lo que me dedico pero tampoco tengo problema con verlos, también tengo curiosidad sobre de que hablaran-dijo Phyria en tono sincero-Y si aun tienes energías luego de eso, tengo un par de videojuegos de baile que podríamos probar, tengo curiosidad por ver tus habilidades en ese tipo de juegos-dijo Phyria en tono alegre.

-¡Y estaré más que feliz de demostrártelas!-dijo Olivia muy animada.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, tenemos nachos, palomitas, botana, pastelitos y refrescos, ¿Lista para una piyamada estilo Phyria?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy más que lista!-dijo Olivia muy alegre y sin poder esperar a comenzar las actividades que Phyria había planeado.

Luego de ver varias emocionantes horas del documental donde Olivia, no solo aprendió algunas cosas del mundo de Phyria, sino que también la evolución de las danzas de su mundo, no pasó mucho para que Phyria buscara el videojuego que mencionaba y comenzaran una feroz competencia de baile que, aunque en un principio a Olivia le costó entender el juego, pronto se empezó a crear una sana rivalidad entre ellas para ver quién era la mejor.

En esos momentos Olivia, no podía estar más agradecida de tener una amiga como Phyria, y se aseguraría que cuando ella la necesitara, estaría más que lista para apoyarla en lo que fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Damas y caballeros, como motivo de San Valentín, he decidido llevar a cabo una votación en la que podrán elegir su ship favorito de los personajes actuales que están en esta historia, la pareja más votada tendrá su capítulo especial el 13 de febrero.

Se puede mencionar más de dos parejas, no se puede votar más de una vez, no necesariamente tiene que tener coherencia, solo voten por su pareja favorita y, este será un especial no-canon de la historia, por lo que la pareja no será oficial.

Las votaciones terminan el domingo 10 de febrero a las nueve de la noche hora México para que me dé tiempo de hacer el episodio, pueden mandar sus votos en los comentarios o dejando un comentario en mi twitter @InformalLady, sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio que, les parezca bien la idea para el especial de San Valentín y que tengan una buena semana.]


	73. Apoyo de amistad (L'Arachel/Serra)

Después de haber tenido tan encantadora tarde el día anterior, Serra no podía dejar de sonreír desde del desayuno, definitivamente ver a Héctor bailar de esa manera tan ridícula, era justo lo que le recetó el curandero, con algo de suerte esto haría que su empleador por fin se tomara algunos días de descanso.

Desde la última misión que tuvieron, Héctor estaba inusualmente ansioso entrenando hasta que se le rompieran los brazos por el esfuerzo y como de costumbre, la fuerte, noble y poderosa Serra, tenía que acudir a su ayuda... francamente no le pagaban lo suficiente para aguantar a semejante Lord...

Serra se dirigía a su cuarto luego de pedirle algunos bocadillos a Phyria, por alguna razón Olivia estaba con ella usando sus ropas y, aunque le encantaría contar un muy jugoso chisme a los cuatro vientos, estaba consciente de que Olivia no se lo merecía y, aunque Phyria fuera persona cuestionable en muchos aspectos, era también alguien que respetaba mucho esos límites y, luego de su confesión, dudaba rotundamente que Phyria buscara a alguien en estos momentos... realmente aun le provocaba malestar recordar todo lo que paso aquella vez...

Haciendo lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Serra se dirigía a su cuarto cuando un distintivo ruido capto su atención, su semblante se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta de que venía de la sala de entrenamiento... ¿¡Qué acaso ese imbécil no le podía dejar un mísero día de descanso!?

Furiosa fue a dejar rápido sus cosas a su habitación y, tomar su adorado bastón de Dolor+, ¡Le enseñaría a ese idiota lo que era respetar el descaso de SUS empelados!, hecha una furia Serra salió de su cuarto con su bastón listo para moler a Héctor con él cuando, al entrar a la sala se llevo una sorpresa... esto definitivamente era nuevo...

En la sala de entrenamiento, esforzándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba L´Arachel practicando con sus magias con los blancos móviles que, hacia un tiempo Phyria había instalado para, probar los reflejos de todos... y por la cantidad de moretones que tenía la princesa en el rostro y en el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que tuvo la osadía de colocarlo en el nivel máximo de velocidad... ¿Qué acaso todos los nobles eran descuidados? Bueno ella era una clara excepción a la regla al parecer.

Suspirando un poco resignada y notando el cansancio en los ojos de L´Arachel, Serra decidió darle algo de asistencia, después de todo las damas de fina cuna debían apoyarse entre ellas, Serra se acerco con delicadeza a la princesa que, estaba sentada en la hierba bastante cansada... parecía que una de esas cosas le había dado un buen golpe en la nariz...

-Princesa L´Arachel-dijo Serra en tono amable, la expresión de miedo de L´Arachel no tenía precio.

-¡Lady Serra!-dijo asustada L´Arachel antes de cubrir su maltrecho rostro-¡Le suplico que no me mire! ¡No estoy presentable para los ojos de nadie!-dijo L´Arachel mortificada tratándose de poner de pie, solo para trastabillar y casi caer de no ser por la asistencia de Serra.

-Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie, después de todo una dama de mi alcurnia nunca dejaría a una compañera en ese estado-dijo Serra en tono seguro y guiñándole un ojo a L´Arachel, para ese punto L´Arachel ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para protestar.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una de las bancas de la sala y Serra, sin perder tiempo comenzó a curar las heridas de L´Arachel, al juzgar por la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando, no había dudas de que L´Arachel había estado desde muy temprano aquí... eso explicaba porque no se apareció en el desayuno.

Por su parte L´Arachel no dejaba de sentirse mortificada de que una mujer de tan noble linaje como Serra la viera en tan lamentable estado, ya había sido suficiente con la humillante danza que tuvo que hacer el día anterior pero ahora... si sus padres pudieran verla estarían decepcionados por el poco decoro que estaba demostrando...

-Tranquila no te vez tan mal, deberías ver cómo queda Héctor luego de que entrena durante horas aquí-dijo Serra en tono compresivo, al notar el rostro cabizbajo de L´Arachel.

-Lamento... las molestias causadas Lady Serra-comenzó a decir L´Arachel e tono tímido-No debería malgastar su tiempo en alguien como yo...-dijo L´Arachel en tono desanimado.

-¡Tonterías!-dijo Serra en tono firme tomando por sorpresa a L´Arachel-Nunca dejaría a su suerte a una compañera noble que, tiene muchísima más clase y nobleza que muchos otros petulantes nobles que he tenido el desagrado de conocer-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-D-de... ¿De verdad cree eso Lady Serra?-dijo L´Arachel con cierta timidez.

-Por su puesto mi estimada amiga, créame que el hecho de que usted mantenga la nobleza de su casa mientras pelea para proteger a todos la que la necesitan, habla de alguien que tiene el derecho a vanagloriarse de su fina sangre-dijo Serra en tono decidido y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mi queridísima Lady Serra! ¡Créame que escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien como usted me tranquiliza como usted no tiene una idea!-dijo L´Arachel llorosa antes de abrazar a Serra, sin duda Serra era una alma noble y pura que, sin dudas ayudaba a quienes necesitaba recuperar su radiante luz.

Serra suspiraba con cierta tranquilidad mientras trataba de calmar a la princesa de Rausten, a pesar de ser un poco... estrafalaria, sin duda la princesa L´Arachel era una persona noble que estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro con tal de salvar a los necesitados y eso, valía muchísimo más que su prestigio o su origen.

Con L´Arachel más calmada y con su rostro y cuerpo debidamente curados, Serra la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Creo que ya ha tenido mucho entrenamiento por hoy, que le parece si me acompaña a tomar una deliciosa taza de té junto con algunos pastelillos y, tenemos una agradable charla-dijo Serra en tono amable.

-¡Me encantaría aceptar su gentil invitación!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada-Pero solo si me permite deleitarla con el fino té que logre obtener gracias a la ayuda de la Comandante Anna-dijo L´Arachel en tono animado.

-Si es algo que pidió personalmente usted, sin duda debe ser un té que debe estar a la altura de nosotras-dijo Serra en tono animado, le alegraba tener a alguien de compañía con tan altos estándares como lo era L´Arachel.

Bueno no era que Fjorm, Lyn o Sharena fueran malas compañías pero, ellas no se movían mucho por los círculos que frecuentaba Serra en Ostia y, eran mucho más del tipo que preferían hablar de estrategias y armas que de chismes interesantes, Camilla era una excepcional compañía pero últimamente estaba dedicando más su tiempo con Elise y su amada montura, algo que Serra no era capaz de reprocharle.

La princesa Sakura era una compañía simplemente adorable pero, parecía que aun estaba tratando de ajustarse a Askr, era en extremo tímida pero, estaba segura de que con un poco más de tiempo tendría la suficiente confianza para ser un poco más expresiva con los demás.

Y en cuanto a Elise y María, no podía decir que fueran malas compañías pero, definitivamente Serra ya no estaba habituada a estar jugando y corriendo por ahí, aunque si podía decir que eran unas estudiantes dedicadas cuando, las instruía junto con Lucius en las artes curativas.

L´Arachel por su parte no podía estar más emocionada por toda la situación, conocer mejor a una noble de otro mundo de, semejante renombre como lo era Lady Serra, sin dudas sería una de las experiencias más gratificantes para ella como cuando conoció a sus buenas amigas, Eirika la princesa de Renais y Tana la princesa de Frelia, ¡No podía esperar para escuchar las historias de alguien tan interesante como lo era Lady Serra!


	74. Especial de San Valentín (Florina/Lyn)

Observando el hermoso paisaje verde de la tierra de Askr desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Lyn se encontraba reflexionando sobre un tema que, había estado rondando por su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, quizás llevaba años tratando de decidirse qué hacer con eso y, precisamente ese día, era uno de esos momentos del año donde su corazón le decía que ya era hora de actuar y, tomar el suficiente valor para confesar lo que, había tratado de decirle a Florina desde que comenzó su viaje por su mundo luego de la muerte de sus padres... o incluso quizás desde hace mucho tiempo atrás...

Lyn suspiraba de manera cansada mientras admiraba la belleza del reino, esperando que el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra le dieran alguna respuesta sobre que hacer, a pesar de los años y de todas las situaciones que había enfrentado en su vida, Lyn no podía creer que después de todo lo que vivió, aun no fuera capaz de decirle a su adorada Florina lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Es decir... ¡Era simplemente ridículo! Había batallado con feroces ejecitos, crueles generales, engendros salidos de la magia más nefasta de su mundo e incluso con poderosos dragones... y aun así... cada vez que pensaba en cómo decirle aquellas palabras a su amada Florina... sentía que el aliento simplemente abandonaba su cuerpo y que este, era reducido a una masa temblorosa que apenas se mantenía en pie...

Apenada y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón por esos pensamientos, pronto se dio cuenta de que la tarea... por más simple que fuera, la había superado y con creces... por más que detestara admitirlo, la verdad estaba clara ante ella... ella de verdad necesitaba a alguien que le aconsejara en estos temas...

No era como si no supiera que hacer o que fuera tan torpe con las palabras como su buen amigo Héctor pero, era como si las palabras y la razón la abandonaran cada vez que lo intentaba e incluso, muchas veces tuvo que disfrazar su nerviosismo con tos en un patético intento de ocultar su vergüenza... lo peor de todo era que, cuando eso sucedía, Florina casi de inmediato entraba en pánico pensando que Lyn sufría algún tipo de enfermedad grave...

Frustrada y maldiciendo su incapacidad de lograr algo que tanto había deseado hacer durante años, decidió que lo mejor era buscar el consejo de la única persona confiable que, sabía lo suficiente del tema como para aconsejarla.

Decidida a no permitir que la oportunidad de confesarse en un día tan especial como lo era el día de la devoción, Lyn se encamino a la habitación de Phyria a paso veloz, estaba segura de que Florina no tardaría mucho en regresar de su salida al pueblo y, eso le dejaba una ventana de tiempo bastante corta para hacer algo.

Ya frente a la habitación de Phyria, Lyn dio algunos golpes antes de que Phyria abriera la puerta con su vestimenta cómoda de siempre pero... con unas cuantas manchas de helado de chocolate en la cara y... con un bote de helado de chocolate grande en la mano...

-¿Q-qué se supone que estás haciendo?-dijo Lyn ligeramente sorprendida, no era la primera vez que veía a Phyria algo desalineada o manchada de comida pero... esta vez se veía más descuidada de lo normal...

-Celebro el día de la devoción comiendo helado como buena Forever Alone-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, internamente Lyn agradecía que hubiera aprendido el significado de varias de las... extrañas frases que Phyria usaba para referirse a cosas de este tipo. 

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer helado?-pregunto Lyn con cierto tono de reclamo.

-Oye, yo no te digo como vivir tu vida, así que respeta mis tradiciones solitarias-dijo Phyria fingiendo un tono duro, Lyn decidió no tratar de comprender el asunto... al menos podría pedirle algo de helado a Phyria mientras conversaban.

Después de un par de bebidas, helado y algo de conversación, Lyn por fin tuvo el valor de contarle la naturaleza de su visita a Phyria, luego de explicarle con detalle su problema Phyria pareció entrar en profundo estado meditativo antes de responderle.

-Primero que nada Lyn estas cosas nunca son fáciles, no deberías sentirte mal o patética por eso-dijo Phyria en tono comprensivo-Pero... no puedo creer que la poderosa Lyndis de Caelin tenga tanto miedo de declararse a su dulce dama alada-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona. 

-Primero me consuelas y luego te burlas, ¿Podrías decidirte al menos?-dijo Lyn con cierto reproche y, arrebatándole el bote de helado a Phyria, antes de comer algunas cucharadas de este, ¡No necesitaba que Phyria le dijera cobarde a la cara!

-Solo juego contigo mi pequeña Lyn-dijo Phyria en tono melodiosos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lyn como si fuera una niña, cosa que no le gusto en lo más mínimo a Lyn-Tranquila, ambas sabemos lo especiales que son esas dos palabras, es normal que estés nerviosa por eso-dijo Phyria en tono más tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero... es demasiado frustrante no lograr algo que realmente quiero hacer-dijo Lyn sintiendo que su cara se enrojecía.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que puedo pensar una forma de ayudarte, después de todo sin mi o más bien, mi yo de tu mundo probablemente no hubieras salido de Sacae en una pieza ni aunque te ayudaran el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¡Oh vamos dame algo de crédito, cretina!-dijo Lyn antes de soltarle un golpe en el hombro a Phyria, mientras esta comenzaba a carcajearse-Bien "oh sabia estratega", ¿Cuál es su consejo para que triunfe en tan importante desafío?-pregunto Lyn en tono divertido, Phyria pensó un momento antes de responderle.

-Dale un regalo que sepas que signifique algo importante para ella, y trata de decirle como te sientes-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Pero, si te acobardas como la miserable gallina que eres, dile que el regalo es porque son mejores amigas y ya-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es todo? Sabes, eso hasta yo lo pude haber pensado-dijo Lyn algo molesta.

-Pero no lo hiciste Lyn-dijo Phyria en tono alegre.

-Está bien, soy lo bastante madura para admitir eso-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Oye, no necesitas algo espectacular para que ella reciba tu mensaje, solo sigue tu corazón y te aseguro que las cosas saldrán bien-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si al final... ella solo me ve como su mejor amiga?-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado.

-Al menos tendrás una respuesta y no estarás condenada en el "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" donde estoy atrapada-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio-Y créeme que estar en mi situación, ¡Es una mierda Lyn!-dijo Phyria con una notable frustración aunque Lyn, no se le escapo un leve deje de tristeza en los ojos de Phyria...

Lyn no pudo evitar sentirse algo cabizbaja por eso... la verdad si estuviera en la situación de Phyria... ni siquiera estaba segura si encontraría las fuerzas de seguir viviendo... eso era algo sin duda que compartían las dos, esa fortaleza de espíritu para seguir adelante, aunque eso implicara un horrible dolor...

-Oye Lyn tranquila, como te lo dije estoy bien-dijo Phyria sonriéndole genuinamente-Además no entiendo que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, cuando deberías estar preparándole algo a tu princesa alada-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada.

-Pero, yo no sé qué...-comenzó a decir Lyn algo insegura, cuando Phyria la calló al instante.

-No me uses de excusa para escapar de esto, no recordaba que fueras tan cobarde o, ¿Es que realmente quieres que alguien te la gane?, quizás no debería decirte esto pero, Alfonse me pidió un par de consejos para buscarle un regalo especial a cierta caballera pegaso de hermosos cabellos lilas-dijo Phyria con cierto todo desinteresado, ver aquella chispa de celos en los ojos de Lyn, le dejo en claro que su plan había dado resultado.

-Tengo que irme-sentencio en tono firme Lyn antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación pero, antes de irse, miro a Phyria y le dijo-Si ves a Alfonse, dile que se aleje de Florina O, me asegurare de que la próxima en la línea sucesora de Askr sea Sharena-dijo Lyn en tono áspero antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, ¡Sabía que no debía confiarse de Alfonse! ¡Debió esperar que alguien como el fácilmente se enamoraría del carisma natural de Florina! ¡Y pensar que lo estimaba como amigo a ese maldito dos caras!

Tratando de ignorar que... muy probablemente metió a Alfonse en un problema realmente serio Phyria decidió regresar a su helado y buscar algo que ver en su televisión... aunque... después de que Phyria lo pensara por unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era advertirle a Alfonse de la situación antes de que Lyn por "accidente" volviera picadillo masticado al pobre de Alfonse...

En las afueras del castillo de Askr, en una de los prados más cercanos a este Florina se encontraba terminado de darle los ultimo toques a la corona de flores que había hecho especialmente para Lyn, aunque le tomo toda la mañana y, una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que tuvo que darle a Anna, logro conseguir las flores nativas de las planicies de Sacae que tanto adoraba Lyn para su regalo.

Aquella flores tenían un significado realmente especial para Lyn, no solo porque eran las flores nativas de su amado hogar, sino que también aquellas flores eran las favoritas de su madre y, fue de hecho la madre Lyn quien les había enseñado a fabricar esas coronas con dichas flores, Florina estaba segura de que el regalo haría muy feliz a Lyn y... si lograba tener las suficientes agallas... tal vez... solo tal vez, podría decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojar tanto que Florina, sintió que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en su labor, continuo dándole los toques finales, con la corona lista, Florina no pudo evitar emocionarse, ¡Sin dudas Lyn amaría este regalo!

-¡Florina!-escucho el grito de Lyn a la lejanía, su sorpresa fue tan grande que, por poco daña la corona que con tanto esmero había hecho, Florina no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que logró mantenerla intacta.

-¡E-estoy aquí Lyn!-respondió Florina antes de ocultar su corona detrás de ella y, rezando que su sonroja no fuera tan notorio.

-Florina, ¿Qué haces tan lejos del castillo?-pregunto Lyn en tono preocupado y ligeramente ansioso.

-B-b-b-bueno... solo quería despejarme un poco-dijo Florina maldiciéndose internamente por no ser capaz de calmar sus nervios.

-Y-ya veo... b-bueno hace un buen clima y, hay una bonita vista alrededor-dijo Lyn tratando de sonar tranquila.

-S-s-si tienes razón... ¡La vista es increíble!-dijo Florina presa de los nervios y, deseando patearse a sí misma por eso y, queriéndose patear a sí misma por el comentario tan lamentable que había hecho.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio en el que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de hablar o mirarse a los ojos mientras, un suave viento mecía sus cabellos, Lyn trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón para tratar de decir algo pero, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, Lyn miro a Florina a la cara y... no pudo evitar quedarse muda al verla...

Aquella pose tímida... el adorable sonrojo de sus cálidas mejilla... el viento meciendo suavemente su suave cabello lila... todo... todo en ella en esos momento era simplemente... maravilloso, tanto así que Lyn no pudo evitar perderse en aquella idílica imagen... de verdad Florina era la persona más hermosa que Lyn había tenido la fortuna de conocer y... sintiendo una sensación renovada de calidez y cariño en su pecho, Lyn sonrió de manera cálida antes de decir.

-Florina, tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Lyn en tono suave y cariñoso antes de mostrar el regalo en el que tanto había estado trabajando.

Florina no pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver el regalo de Lyn... era una corona de flores pero, no eran flores cualquiera, eran las flores que anunciaban el inicio de la primavera en Ilia y... eran la señal que Florina buscaba todos los años para... viajar a Sacae para ver a su amada Lyn...

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó a decir Florina casi sin palabras, cuando Lyn la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Digamos que tuve que hacer algunos tratos con Anna pero... se lo importante que son para ti, por eso... creí que sería un buen regalo-dijo Lyn sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de estar segura de que su sonrojo debía ser bastante evidente.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Florina con la sonrisa más dulces que alguna vez Lyn le hubiera visto... no creía que fuera posible pero... Lyn sintió que se estaba enamorando incluso más de Florina...

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo Florina en tono cálido antes de mostrar su corona de flores, tomando por sorpresa a Lyn-Se... cuanto significan estas flores para ti, por eso... me esforcé por hacer la corona de flores más hermosa de Askr-dijo Florina con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo que el corazón de Lyn se acelerara más.

-Es... perfecta-dijo Lyn en tono suave y cálido, apenas notando que una pequeña lagrima se formaba en uno de sus ojos.

Colocándose sus respectivas coronas con delicadeza, las dos chicas se quedaron en un silencio apacible mientras se miraban a los ojos, la cálida brisa y el hermoso atardecer que se miraba en el horizonte, iluminaban a Florina de una manera mágica a los ojos de Lyn que, una paz que no había sentido en su vida comenzó a llenar su corazón y, guiada por aquel poderoso sentimiento, miro con adoración a Florina y le dijo.

-Florina, te amo-dijo Lyn sintiendo que nunca había dicho nada más correcto y verdadero en toda su vida.

Para su sorpresa, Florina no solo parecía como si le hubieran tirado agua fría encima, sino que también casi al instante se abrazo a ella ocultando su rostro en su hombro, unos leves hipidos aterraron a Lyn como nunca lo había estado en su vida... acaso... ¿Lo había arruinado todo?

-Dime que no estoy soñando-empezó a decir Florina entre sollozos sacando a Lyn de sus frenéticos pensamientos-Por favor... dime que no estoy soñando esto de nuevo... yo... ¡No sería capaz de soportar si esto solo fuera un sueño!-dijo Florina mirando de manera suplicante a Lyn.

Con una gentileza que tomo por sorpresa a Florina, Lyn comenzó a quitar con delicadeza las lagrimas de Florina que, aun la miraba de manera expectante, sonriéndole de la manera más sincera que alguna vez le había sonreído a alguien, Lyn coloco su mano con suavidad en el rostro de su amada y le dijo.

-No es un sueño Florina-dijo Lyn en tono cálido-Florina... tu... eres más importante para mí que las praderas de Sacae-dijo Lyn con adoración, para Florina aquellas palabras habían significado más para ella que un te amo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo y, guiada por la inmensa dicha que sentía en su corazón, Florina acorto la distancia entre ambas haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un cálido beso que Lyn, le tomo menos de un segundo corresponder... nunca en su vida había sentido una sensación tan cálida y agradable en su vida.

Al separarse, Lyn sintió aquella calidez embriagadora en sus labios... realmente sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería adicta a eso, sus pensamiento fueron repentinamente truncados cuando Florina comenzó a hablar.

-¡L-l-lo siento!-dijo Florina roja como un tomate y alterada-¡Fui demasiado atrevida!-chillo Florina sintiendo que en esos momentos, podría desmayarse de la pena...

-Descuida Florina, fue algo que yo también deseaba hacer hace mucho-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa sincera que tranquilizo a Florina-Aunque sabes, para ser tan tímida, nunca pensé que fueras así de atrevida, parece que todo lo que me contaba Farina sobre ti era cierto-dijo Lyn con una radiante sonrisa y en tono divertido.

-¡LYN!-chillo Florina apenada, antes de ocultarse en el hombro de Lyn, ¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBIÓ DE PERMITIR QUE FARINA PASARA TANTO TIEMPO CON LYN!

-Tranquila Florina, la verdad todas esas historias solo hicieron que me enamorara más de ti-dijo Lyn en tono dulce mientras se despegaba un poco de Florina para mirarla a los ojos.

-L-lo... ¿Dices enserio Lyn?-dijo Florina mirando a su amada con sus brillantes ojos.

-Florina, tu siempre serás para mí la mujer más encantadora y perfecta del mundo o de cualquier otro mundo, de verdad no hay día en que no agradezca al Padre Cielo y a la Madre Tierra el regalo de conocerte-dijo Lyn sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más con cada palabra y, haciendo sonreír a Florina de una forma que la hizo perderse en su mirada.

Guiada por ese sentimiento, Lyn con delicadeza corto la distancia entre ambas, sintiendo como poco a poco sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban antes de fundirse en otro beso que, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que durara una eternidad.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lyn volvió a sentir esa sensación de estar en su hogar, ya que sin importar donde estuviera, mientras pudiera estar al lado de su amada Florina, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


	75. Chapter 75

Con una semana algo ocupada entrenando y, recolectando esos dichosos puntos de habilidad que tanto Phyria mencionaba, Serra sabía que luego de esas infernales sesiones en la Torre de Practica, ella se había ganado su descanso, después de todo, luego de salvarle el trasero a tanta gente, estaba segura que hasta la mismísima Elimine debía estar orgullosa de ella... una lástima que eso no le generara monedas de oro gracias a cierta tacaña pelirroja...

Decidió no permitir que esos pensamientos arruinaran su humor en especial luego de que, lograra hacer un buen trato con Catria para que le hiciera esos deliciosos pastelillos solo para ella, ahora necesitaba un deliciosos té, un buen libro y, podría estar descansando cómodamente en su modesta habitación, ¡Nada podría arruinar este día!

Con su fina taza llena del delicioso té que su queridísima amiga L´Arachel le había dado, estaba acercándose a su sofá lista para acomodarse cuando noto algo que la tenso... no podía ser... esto simplemente no podía estar pasando... ¿¡CÓMO HABÍA ENTRADO ESA COSA ALLÍ!?

En el pasillo regresando apenas de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, Alfonse, Héctor y Lucius habían decidido tomar un descanso luego de tantas horas trabajando duro para mejorar su condición física, aunque Lucius solo había estado como curandero auxiliar y, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos nobles resultaran heridos, debía admitir que incluso él se sentía un poco cansado luego de estar constantemente curando al príncipe Alfonse y a Lord Héctor, al menos ahora podía ir a su cuarto a refrescarse y quizás leer algunos libros sobre la historia de Askr.

-¡Sin duda eso ha sido increíble Alfonse! ¡Cada vez mejoras más tu velocidad, ya me estás haciendo sudar cada vez que trato de golpearte con el hacha de madera! ¡Hahaha!-dijo Héctor en tono animado, nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento para afianzar los lazos entre príncipes y guerreros.

-Si... aunque siento que debo mejorar en más cosas-dijo Alfonse en tono cansado, Phyria le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que él tenía la ventaja contra guerreros que peleaban con hacha pero... sinceramente cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener el ritmo de Héctor... o evitar que lo noqueara de un solo golpe...

-Descuida, con unas sesiones más de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que te volverás más fuerte-dijo Héctor en tono alegre antes de darle un amigable manotazo en la espalda a Alfonse que, casi le quita su último aliento al pobre...

-Recuerden lo que siempre nos dice Phyria, no debemos sobre esforzarnos y, estoy seguro de que el príncipe Alfonse debe atender más ocupaciones además de entrenar-dijo Lucius en tono comprensivo, realmente le sorprendía que el príncipe aun no hubiera colapsado de cansancio luego de todo lo que entreno, quizás debería tratar de ayudarlo con ayuda de Serra para recuperar un poco las energía del príncipe.

-Cierto, es una lástima que tengas que hacer esas cosas-dijo Héctor en tono algo desanimado, sin notar que Alfonse soltaba un suspiro de alivio-Y tú qué dices Lucius, ¿Te animas a entrenar conmigo en un rato?-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bueno yo...-dijo algo nerviosos Lucius, sabía que Lord Héctor en realidad no golpeaba con la intensión o la malicia de herir gravemente a alguien pero... no estaba seguro si quería poner en riesgo sus brazos y costillas SOLO para detener un ataque de Lord Héctor...

Lucius estaba pensando en una excusa cuando un fuerte grito lleno de improperios que hicieron sonrojar tanto a Alfonse como a Lucius y, lo que parecía ser una batalla que estaba destruyendo alguna habitación del castillo los alerto, repentinamente un pequeño ser, rápido, ágil y sobre todo volador, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación de Serra, aquel ser salió volando muy cerca del rostro de Héctor haciendo que este se tensara pero... su rostro se empalideció cuando justo arriba de ese oscuro ser, otro peor estaba sobre el listo para aplastar al primero...

...

... Serra... estaba sobre él con una mirada oscura y maligna que aterro a Héctor... con su bastón fuertemente agarrado... lista para aplastar al pequeño invasor que estaba casi encima de su cara... Héctor no fue capaz de hacer nada antes de que la tragedia sucediera...

Un sonoro crujido sonó cuando Serra fallo su golpe, dándole justo en la cara a Héctor, Alfonse y Lucius estaban paralizados del miedo al ver cómo, un hombre tan fuerte y grande como Héctor, fue tirado al suelo con la nariz rota de un solo golpe propinado por el bastón de Serra, el golpe fue tan fuerte que salpico sangre, manchando con algo de esta los rostros y las ropas de Alfonse y Lucius... ninguno fue capaz de mover ni un musculo por el pánico...

La oscura y macabra mirada de Serra se poso en Alfonse, este no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de algo que acrecentó su pánico... aquel esquivo y repugnante ser estaba sobre él... y Serra estaba determinada a aplastarlo aunque eso tomara la vida de Alfonse....

Lo que sucedió después, fue algo que Alfonse solo podía clasificar como instinto de supervivencia, pudo ver como Serra en cámara lenta se preparaba para ejecutarlo y, en un desesperado arranque de adrenalina luego de ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos, Alfonse fue capaz de esquivar el golpe apenas rozándole algunos de sus cabellos...

La maligna bestia escapo gracias al movimiento de Alfonse y Serra comenzó a perseguirla soltando tantas palabras mal sonantes como podía, Lucius cayó de rodillas aterrado y tembloroso por toda la situación... ¿Cómo las cosas se tornaron de esta manera?...

El sonido de algo azotando contra el suelo lo hizo recuperar un poco de su compostura y pronto, noto como Alfonse yacía en el suelo... inconsciente... con los ojos en blanco... sacando mucha espuma por la boca... y cerca de él... se encontraba Lord Héctor tirado en el suelo noqueado... sin que dejara de salirle sangre de la nariz...

-¡PRÍNCIPE ALFONSE LORD HÉCTOR!-grito Lucius en pánico, tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros caídos.

Los desesperados gritos de Lucius pronto atrajeron la atención de Florina y Lyn, quienes acaban de entrar al castillo cuando escucharon los gritos desesperados de Lucius, ambas no perdieron tiempo y fueron a socorrer a su amigo pero justo cuando divisaron a sus compañero junto con el príncipe Alfonse y Héctor heridos, el horrendo ser hizo acto de presencia.

Aquel escurridizo ser se arrojo sobre ellas, justo en dirección hacia Florina... Florina quedo paralizada del miedo en esos momentos... pero antes de que hiciera contacto con ella Lyn, usando su legendaria velocidad, se atravesó en la ruta de impacto para asombro de Florina, Lyn no iba a permitir que esa alimaña tocara a SU Florina, ¡Por el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra que no permitiría que ese ser, pusiera alguna de sus repugnantes patas sobre ella!

El ataque nunca llego ya que el diminuto ser voló hacia otra dirección a último momento, pero lo que si llego fue el impacto del bastón de Serra justo en el estomago de Lyn, luego de que Serra volviera a errar su golpe para destruir al miserable invasor... el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lyn perdió casi todo el aire de sus pulmones...

Lyn cayó al suelo antes de hacerse un ovillo en este, ella realmente no quería llorar... no quería mostrar debilidad frente a Florina pero... el golpe había sido tan fuerte... tan severo que, apenas se las había ingeniado para no vomitar... lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que al menos ni esa cosa ni Serra, se atrevieran a lastimar a su amada Florina...  
-¡LYN!-grito en completa histeria Florina al ver el estado de la persona que tanto amaba en secreto.

Su grito no paso desapercibido porque casi de inmediato Catria y Est salían de la cocina al escucharla, junto con Palla quien había estado conversando con Feh sobre si, había una posibilidad de poder mandar alguna carta a otros mundos o, si era posible establecer una conexión con su mundo y Askr.

Catria y Est fueron las primeras en llegar y pronto notaron el caos del lugar, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí!? Catria no tardo en procesar el asunto cuando Est grito aterrada, aquel pequeño ser se había arrojado sobre ella, tratando de escapar de la furia de Serra... Catria sabía lo que sucedería en cualquier momento... y no iba a permitir que Est saliera lastimada por eso...

Por simple acto reflejo, Catria empujo a Est sacándola del rango del ataque de esa cosa y Serra, quizás Catria siempre tenía problemas con Est e incluso, no hacia unos momentos estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con ella cuando Est, trato de agregarle algunas cosas al guisado que estaba haciendo para la comida... a pesar de eso... a pesar de ser tan caprichosa a veces... Est era su amada hermana menor... y no iba permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima mientras ella estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

Est miro todo en cámara lenta, como su hermana que hacía unos momentos la estaba regañando, ahora la protegía de quizás una de las peores cosas que le podían pasar a ellas en sus vidas, cuando aquel ser aterrizo justo en la mejilla de Catria para horror de Est, no estuvo ni medio segundo ahí antes de que el bastón de Serra impactara justo en la cara de Catria, la sangre salpico manchando la pared y otras gotas cayeron sobre Est y Serra antes de que Catria cayera inmóvil en el suelo...

Sin perder tiempo Est trato de hacer reaccionar a su hermana pero no se movía y... su respiración cada vez se volvía más lenta... no podría ser que su hermana... no... esto no podía estar pasando... ¡No podía estarle pasando esto a Catria!

-¡CATRIA!-grito Est con todas sus fuerzas y llorando a mares, ¡No podía ser que su hermana se estuviera muriendo!

El desesperado grito de Est hizo que Palla llegara como alma llevada por el diablo y, cuando esta llego casi de inmediato saco su espada con ira al ver todo lo que pasaba y... como Est estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Catria... quien tenía algo de sangre en su rostro...

-¿¡QUIEN MIERDAS LE HIZO ESTO A MI HERMANA!?-se escucho un grito gutural de Palla cargado de evidente ira que incluso, aterro a los pocos que estaban aun consientes en esta carnicería, ¡MATARÍA A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A HACERLE ESTO A SUS HERMANAS!

-¡CUIDADO!-el grito de Est la puso aun más en alerta y pronto vio lo que quizás era parte de la razón de esta masacre... ese asqueroso ser de antenas y varias patas estaba sobre su espada y se dirigía rápidamente hacia sus manos.

En un acto reflejo Palla soltó su espada y miro con odio como ese diminuto ente volaba como burlándose de ella por haberla desarmado, gritando de ira lista para acabar con esa cosa de un puñetazo, estaba a punto de impactar contra esa alimaña cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única con el mismo plan.

Al parecer Serra estaba haciendo lo mismo y... justo cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a esa escurridiza sabandija, esta voló hacia arriba haciendo que ambas quedaran frente a frente sin forma de detener sus ataques... en esos escasos segundo de reflexión... Palla se dio cuenta de cómo probablemente toda esta masacre había pasado...

Un crujido ensordecedor lleno el pasillo cuando el bastón de Serra impacto en la mandíbula de Palla y, el puño de esta conectaba justo en la cara de Serra... ambas guerreras cayeron al suelo dejando algo de sangre en suelo y no se movieron más...

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!-gritaron con todas sus fuerzas Est, Florina y Lucius, ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes!

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando entraron al pasillo asustados y agitados Elise, Fae, L´Arachel, María Nino, Olivia, Rebecca y Setsuna, quienes habían escuchado los gritos desde el jardín del castillo donde, mientras las más jóvenes estaban jugando bajo el cuidado de Olivia, el resto estaba practicando tiro al blanco debido a que Alfonse, Héctor y Lucius, habían tomado la sala de entrenamiento desde temprano... lo que encontraron era un absoluto caos... varios de sus amigos estaban en el suelo sangrando y otros no dejaban de llorar... ¿Quién había sido capaz de provocar tal carnicería?...

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Florina aterrada, solo para que segundos después el nefasto ser se lanzara sobre ellas... ¿¡Cómo esta diminuta monstruosidad podía ser responsable de todo esto!?

Las chicas rápidamente se dispersaron, apenas evitando que alguna de ellas tuviera contacto con esa cosa, Rebecca tomo su arco con firmeza antes de comenzar apuntar al diminuto ser, ¡Ninguna de esas cosas bastardas iba a poner sus asquerosas patas sobre Nino y sobre nadie de sus amigos!

-¡Setsuna gana quien baje a esa bastarda de un flechazo!-dijo Rebecca con cierta ira antes de ponerse a disparar.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-dijo Setsuna en tono serio antes de comenzar a disparar.

-¡No permitiré que esa criatura siga cometiendo sus fechorías mientras esté aquí!-dijo L´Arachel en tono decidido antes de disparar sus magias contra esa abominación.

-¡Y menos mientras YO esté aquí!-dijo Nino e tono fuerte y molesto, esa cosa había lastimado a SUS amigos, ¡Nino no iba permitir que siguiera existiendo ese ser por mucho más tiempo luego de lo que hizo!

-¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos!-dijo Fae furiosa antes de comenzar a disparar sus soplos de dragón para derrotar a ese pequeño monstruo que, tanto daño le había causado a sus amigos.

Pronto las jóvenes curanderas comenzaron a atender a los heridos mientras Olivia hacía todo lo posible por sacar a los inconscientes de la zona de fuego que, afortunadamente sus compañeras se aseguraban de no hacer tiros que pudieran lastimar a los que aun yacían en el suelo... una lástima que uno de los ataque acabo golpeando una de las antorchas que comenzó a quemar parte de las telas con el símbolo de Askr que colgaban... provocando un incendio sobre la gente que aun estaba inconsciente...

-¡Hay que apagar las llamas!-grito María aterrada al ver como se propagaba el fuego.

-¡Nosotras nos encargamos!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro antes de hacerle una señal a Fae y a Nino para que lanzaran sus ataques junto con ella.

-¡Esperen no!-grito aterrada Rebecca pero había sido demasiado tarde y, en cuanto los ataques colisionaron... hubo una explosión que tiro trozos de tela en llamas por todas partes empeorando el incendio...

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIÓ PENSAR QUE ESO ERA BUENA IDEA!?-grito histérica Rebecca antes de soltarle un fuerte coscorrón a L´Arachel en la nuca, ¿¡EN QUE CABEZA CAVIA TRATAR DE CONTROLAR UN INCENDIO DE ESA FORMA!?

Cuando parecía que el lugar ardería en llamas, súbitamente una lanza cayó en la zona liberando magia de hielo y un vapor frio que apago el incendio de golpe, no les tomo mucho tiempo al grupo darse cuenta de que esa era la lanza sagrada de Fjorm, unos pasos desesperados hicieron que todos los que estaban de pie voltearan y vieran llegar a Anna, Fjorm y Sharena asustadas por lo que veían.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí!? ¿¡Porque hay tanta gente mal herida!? ¿¡Porque el pasillo está lleno de flechas y daños mágicos!? ¿¡Y PORQUE CARAJOS CASI CAUSAN UN INCENDIO!?-grito Anna completamente histérica y furiosa, haciendo que Fjorm y Sharena se alejaran de ella... Sharena nunca había vista a la comandante tan enojada en su vida...

-V-v-v-vera c-c-comandante l-l-l-lo q-q-que p-p-paso...-dijo Sakura tratando de articular palabra estando al borde de un colapso, cuando el grito de Olivia las alerto a todas.

-¡Princesa Fjorm cuidado!-grito Olivia desesperada luego de traer a Serra para que fuera atendida, desgraciadamente su advertencia llego tarde ya que, en medio de toda la confusión el pequeño ente había logrado escapar y ahora, estaba sobre la ropa de Fjorm... esta empalideció al notarlo junto con Sharena...

-¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!-grito en pánico Fjorm y, en un arranque desesperado comenzó a quitarse cada prenda donde se posaba esa cosa, intentando inútilmente apartarla de ella.

Lucius soltó un chillido apenado antes de cubrir su rostro al ver como poco a poco la princesa Fjorm estaba quedando en paños menores, Rebecca apenada casi de inmediato le cubrió los ojos a Nino, mientras que L´Arachel hacia lo mismo con Setsuna, ¡Este no era un comportamiento apropiado para una princesa!

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Sharena roja por ver a su amiga en ropa interior y, tomando lo primero que encontró que, resulto ser un candelabro de metal que tenía cerca para quitarle esa bestia de encima a Fjorm... una lástima que por cerrar los ojos por la pena fallara tanto porque, a pesar de que espanto al miserable ser, había golpeado por accidente la cara de Fjorm noqueándola al instante...Sharena puso los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho....

-Perfecto Sharena, gracias por ahorrarle el trabajo a Surtr-dijo Anna con una marcado sarcasmo mientras le aplaudía a Sharena... la poderosa Orden de los Héroes, los héroes que salvaguardaban la paz entre los mundos... estaban siendo derrotados por una miserable e insignificante cucaracha... ahora le quedaba claro porque Phyria no quería salir pronto a Nilf... esta bola de payasos morirían con solo poner un pie ahí...

-¡FJORM!-grito desesperada Sharena tratando de hacer reaccionar a Fjorm, quien no dejaba de sangrarle la nariz, ¡Sharena no podía creer lo que le había hecho a su amiga!

El veloz insecto pronto volvió a iniciar el vuelo y se dirigió justo donde estaban Elise y Sakura, quienes estaban terminando de atender a Catria y a Lyn, Sakura solo atino a abrazar a Elise protectoramente, rezando porque aquel insecto se mostrara compasivo y cambiara de dirección.

-¡CAMILLA!-grito aterrada Elise llamando desesperadamente a su hermana mayor, ¡No quería que ni a Sakura ni a ella las tocara esa horrible cosa!

-¿¡ELISE QUE SUCEDE!?-grito Camilla asustada con su hacha en mano luego de escuchar los desesperados ruegos de su hermana... el problema era que Camilla, había estado unos momentos en su habitación bañándose y... todo lo que traía puesto era una endeble toalla que apenas la cubría...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho un chillido agudo de Florina, L´Arachel, Lucius, Olivia, Sakura y Sharena al ver a Camilla mojada y prácticamente desnuda, haciendo que Florina, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura se desmayaran de la pena.

-Wow... Camilla tiene unos pechos enormes...-dijo Setsuna ligeramente sonrojada, ahora entendía un poco porque Azama le miraba tanto el corazón a las chicas, lo que realmente miraba su compañero eran los pechos de las chicas... ahora comprendía porque Kagero se molestaba tanto con él por eso...

-¡No tienes que resaltar lo obvio Setsuna!-le grito Rebecca roja de la pena mientras L´Arachel era incapaz de quitar sus manos de la cara y Nino, se ocultaba en su túnica morada, ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando Camilla al salir así!?

No paso mucho tiempo para que Camilla notara la gravedad del asunto no solo por la forma tan precipitada que había salido, sino también al ver quién era el peligroso oponente que había dejado en ese estado a casi toda la Orden de los Héroes.

Camilla como mejor pudo trato de abatir la feroz bestia con su hacha mientras trataba desesperadamente de que no se le cayera la toalla, desafortunadamente en un mal movimiento y, todo por mantener la toalla en su lugar, cayó al suelo dejando expuesta... cierta área privada de ella que, solo agradecía que nadie estuviera en frente de ella para verla... hasta que escucho el chasquido de una puerta que estaba cerca de ella... Camilla nunca se había sentido tan aterrada en su vida...

A una velocidad que rayaba lo sobre humano Camilla, apenas logro sentarse en el suelo cubriéndose como bien podía cuando Phyria salió de su cuarto con una mirada de fastidio, la astuta cucaracha intento rápidamente entrar al cuarto de esta pero, en un movimiento rápido de Phyria, aplasto la cucaracha con el pie descalzo... el crujido del aplastamiento ensordeció el pasillo...

Camilla tuvo que luchar con las náuseas de verlo de frente, no solo por el sonido, sino que también al aplastarla la cucaracha, esta lanzo de su cuerpo una sustancia negra y viscosa muy cerca de ella que Camilla, estaba segura de que eran sus entrañas... Camilla sentía que necesitaba urgentemente volverse a bañar luego de ver eso...

No contenta Phyria, arrastro su pie por el pasillo tratando de limpiarse las viseras y trozo de la cucaracha, haciendo que más de uno soltara sonidos de asco y repudio, cuando Phyria por fin termino, miro a sus compañeros y les dijo.

-Cuando me lave la pata, hablaremos seriamente sobre su desempeño-dijo Phyria en tono serio y molesto-Y Camilla, ponte algo de ropa por favor, hay niñas presentes y solo para que quede claro, en ese grupo también metí a Alfonse y Lucius-termino de decir Phyria antes de meterse en su cuarto.

La mayoría de ellos no fue capaz de moverse hasta que Phyria finalmente regreso...


	76. Combinar héroes

Con todo el desastre que sucedió ayer, me quedo bastante claro que necesitamos urgentemente más personal especializado si queremos tener, aunque sea una oportunidad de vencer a Surtr y salvar el reino de Fjorm… en serio… ¡Una puta cucaracha los venció a casi a todos! ¡Juro que los estaría estrangulando de no ser que ya invertí mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ellos!… ¡Dios!... esta bola de idiotas, van a matarme antes de tiempo…

Considerando los orbes limitados que tenía gracias a mi arranque autodestructivo que, me impidió ir a conseguir más de la manera tradicional y de... bueno vendiéndome como mano de obra barata, esperaba que por lo menos me saliera alguien de cuatro estrellas que fuera útil a futuro... desgraciadamente todo lo que me salió fueron personajes que volví directamente manuales por si los necesitaba... esto no está comenzando con buen pie...

-Parece que no estamos de suerte hoy-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Curioso que digas eso, considerando que te regodeas cada vez que escupo el veneno de mi bilis-dije mientras colocaba mi última esfera de invocación que era una gris.

-Bueno regularmente así seria-dijo Anna con una sonrisa-Pero con todo el episodio de ayer... creo que si queremos salir vivos de la invasión de Múspel, necesitaremos a más gente-dijo Anna en tono ligeramente preocupado... sospecho que hay algo que no me ha dicho con respecto a eso...

-Sabes, que te preocupes tanto por el modo historia, hace que comience a preguntarme si realmente me has dicho todo lo relacionado con eso-dije con un ligero deje inquisitivo, mientras me alejaba para que el altar hiciera su trabajo.

-Oye no puedo arruinarte la sorpresa-dijo Anna en tono divertido-Pero puedo adelantarte que será mejor estar alerta, algunas cosas no han salido... tal como estaban planeadas-dijo Anna en un ligero tono preocupado... bien, oficialmente estoy asustada...

-¿Te... refieres a la forma en que intervenimos para salvar a Fjorm?-dije algo preocupada mientras el altar terminaba de hacer su invocación.

-Precisamente-dijo Anna con un aire algo serio-Regularmente las cosas salían casi al pie de la letra, prácticamente con solo ligeras variaciones que no afectaban la historia pero...-dijo Anna algo insegura...

-Entiendo... se suponía que debíamos enfrentar a Loki haciendo sus jugarretas de cambio de aspecto en esa ocasión-dije en tono pensativo, me consta porque volví a checar esa parte del modo historia porque bueno, algo no me cuadraba bien con todo lo que paso ese día.

-Así es, no estoy segura si esto provoque algún caso de efecto mariposa, así que será mejor no dar nada por sentado hasta no saber el porqué-dijo Anna con cierto aire de advertencia.

-¿No puedes hacer algo como parchar este lugar para que no tenga esos errores?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Si así fuera, ya lo hubiera hecho Phyria-dijo Anna en tono cansado-Solo hay que estar alerta para lo que sea, y mantener esto como nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo Anna en tono más tranquilo.

-A estas alturas no queda de otra-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Disculpen, se que deben estar hablando de algo muy importante pero... ¿Pueden decirme en dónde estoy?-dijo la voz de una niña de repente... un momento...

Anna y yo volteamos y, mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver que de hecho, la niña que nos hablo era María pero... esta se veía un poco mayor... no especialmente grande pero, por lo menos me daba la impresión de que era por lo menos unos centímetros más alta que María.

-Vaya, parece que después de todo si tenemos algo de suerte-dijo Anna con cierto tono animado-Iré por María mientras, te encargo que pongas al tanto a la pequeña-dijo Anna más tranquila antes de salir de la sala de invocación...como si fuera tan buena haciendo esas cosas...

-Qué curioso, quien diría que en este lugar, hay una chica con el mismo nombre que yo-dijo María en tono animado.

-Te aseguro que las dos comparten algo más que el nombre-dije con una sonrisa amable, debo tratar de prepararla un poco.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto María en tono curioso y animado.

-Bueno, se podría decir que es una niña tan tierna y encantadora como tu-dije con una sonrisa animada, va ser toda una sorpresa cuando conozca a la "misteriosa" niña.

Luego de explicarle algunas cosas y que ella me dijera que de hecho, era una María de unos años en el futuro donde, ya habían pasado los eventos del tercer Fire Emblem, ahora comprendía porque me daba la impresión de que era mayor que nuestra María, siendo franca no tengo mucho conocimientos sobre ese Fire Emblem pero bueno, supongo que puedo ponerme a leer las wikis cuando tenga un rato libre para enterarme bien de los eventos de ese juego.

Cuando por fin Anna hizo acto de presencia con nuestra María, fue toda una sorpresa para ambas conocerse a sí mismas.

-Que mala eres, porque no me dijiste que era yo esa misteriosa María-dijo la María invocada tratando de fingir estar molesta.

-Bueno no quería arruinarte la sorpresa-dije en tono divertido, María se limito a sacarme la lengua de manera juguetona.

-¡Genial! Es un placer conocerme a mi misma-dijo la María de la orden en tono animado, antes de extenderle la mano a la recién llegada.

-Y créeme que es un gusto más grande para mi conocerme-dijo la María invocada con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Eres más alta, verdad?-dijo nuestra María en tono curioso.

-Sí, aunque no soy tan alta como Minerva cuando tenía mi edad-dijo la otra María haciendo un puchero.

-No te desanimes, quizás en un par de años más, empezaremos a vernos más como ella-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Eso espero, me molesta que aun tenga que usar un banco para alcanzar las cosas-dijo la otra María soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación pequeñas princesas pero, hay una razón por la cual traje a tu yo de Askr aquí-dijo Anna en tono educado.

-¿Que sucede comandante Anna?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Ya que ambas tiene la misma capacidad, hay una manera de que podamos fusionarlas para que sean una sola María-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Oye espera, primero explícanos bien como funciona eso y lo más importante, si eso será seguro para ellas-dije en tono demandante, no voy a arriesgar a ninguna de las dos solo porque María puede tener la oportunidad de tener un más uno.

-Así es comandante, ya le conocemos sus malas mañas-dijo María con los brazos cruzados y con cierto reclamo.

-Si mi otro yo dice eso, entonces yo también desconfiare-dijo la otra María haciendo el mismo ademan y expresión que María... bueno son básicamente la misma persona, era de esperarse...

-Está bien, no tiene porque mirarme como si fuera de lo peor-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio-Verán, básicamente las capacidades, memoria y poderes de una de ustedes se pasaran a la otra, haciendo que las dos sean un mismo individuo y no se preocupen, es completamente seguro y no les pasara ningún afecto adverso-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Bien, que opinan chicas, ¿Están dispuestas a intentarlo?-les pregunte en tono preocupado, a fin de cuentas esta era una decisión que prefería que ellas tomaran.

-Bueno... si es seguro, creo que por mi está bien-dijo la María de la orden en tono seguro.

-Si ella dice que está bien, entonces no tengo motivos para desconfiar de mi misma-dijo la otra María con una sonrisa animada... solo esperemos que Anna haya dicho toda la verdad... o me asegurare de que pague con creces eso...

-¡Estupendo!-dijo Anna en tono muy animado-Phyria, solo usa la función de tu arma legendaria y, será todo lo que necesitamos hacer-dijo Anna aun de muy buen humor, bueno al menos no tenemos que ir a ningún templo raro o algo así.

Con la indicación de las dos Marías de que estaban listas y, luego de entrar al menú de combinar héroes, realice la fusión rezando porque no les pasara nada malo, el cuerpo de María comenzó a brillar antes de que su contra parte recién invocada hiciera lo mismo, luego esta se transformo en una especie de energía luminosa, antes de integrarse al cuerpo de María, cuando aquella luz se apago, María nos miro de manera curiosa... espero que eso no sea una mala señal...

-¿Estás bien María?-pregunte en tono preocupado acercándome a ella.

-Sí, solo que... tantas cosas pasaran en tan poco tiempo...-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¿Necesitas hablar de eso? Sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites-pregunte en tono amable.

-Estoy bien-dijo María en tono seguro-Además, esto me ayudo a descubrir algo importante-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste María?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Es un secreto-dijo María en tono divertido-Pero no hay duda de que seré alguien más genial en unos años más-dijo María con cierto orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ha! ¡Parece que esta pequeñaja se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza!-dije en tono divertido antes de abrazar a María para levantarla.

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerle competencia a L´Arachel y Serra-dijo Anna en tono divertido antes de revolverle el cabello a María, mientras esta comenzaba a reírse.

Bueno no conseguí más personal pero, al menos ahora María es más fuerte y, puedo decir que al menos ella no fuera de las que quedo noqueada por Serra...o quemo parte del castillo... o se desmayo por la cucaracha... si definitivamente María es de las pocas que realmente se gano ese extra de poder.


	77. No todo tiene una buena historia tras de ello

Ya era una tradición para los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes que, luego de un pesado y extenso entrenamiento donde, tenían que ir hacia la cúspide de la Torre de Practica en pos de recolectar aquellos llamados "puntos de habilidad" y, conseguir aquellos orbes sagrados que le permitían a Phyria usar el poder de la invocación, el grupo se dedicaba a relajarse en la sala de descanso donde, entre bebidas refrescantes y comida, compartían las experiencias del día y anécdotas de todo tipo. 

-Entonces cuando menos lo espero, ¡Ras!, mi hacha lo remato con tanta fuerza que casi lo corto a la mitad-dijo Héctor con evidente orgullo, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar. 

-¿Y todo eso lo hiciste con una lanza clavada en el hombro?-dijo Fjorm muy impresionada, sentada en otro sofá junto con Sharena y Palla.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Héctor con una gran sonrisa-Pueden preguntarle a cualquiera de mis compañeros-dijo Héctor con mucho ánimo.

-¿Así fue como sucedió?-pregunto Sharena curiosa y animada, mientras miraba a Lyn.

-Sí, aunque fue bastante difícil sacarle la lanza del cuerpo-dijo Lyn en tono algo pensativo.

-¿E-estaba muy clavada?-pregunto preocupada Sakura, quien estaba con Elise y Olivia en otro sofá.

-Claro que no, el problema era que tan solo rozabas un poco la lanza, Héctor se ponía histérico y a lloriquear como un llorica-dijo Serra en tono divertido, mientras estaba en la barra de bebidas con L´Arachel, Nino y Rebecca.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Héctor notablemente apenado.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Rebecca en tono burlón-Si aun recuerdo que casi le rompiste la cara a Lucius cuando trato de sacarte la lanza con delicadeza-dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas como Raven se le fue encima con el hacha cuando Priscilla trato de ayudarlo junto con Lucius y, acabo empujándolos a ambos al suelo?-dijo Nino en tono divertido mientras miraba a Rebecca.

-Vaya que lo recuerdo, ¿Raven te dejo un par de cicatrices en la espalda por eso verdad?-dijo Rebecca un poco más tranquila mirando a Héctor.

-Sí, gracias a él parece como si hubieran tratado de filetearme por la espalda-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio.

-Lamento que Lord Raymond hubiera llegado a eso, debí ser más cuidadoso cuando intente curarlo en su momento Lord Héctor-dijo Lucius en tono arrepentido y preocupado.

-Lucius, no creo que haya sido tu culpa-dijo Florina en tono comprensivo, mientras estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Lyn, cerca donde estaba Lucius.

-Además, Héctor tuvo la culpa en primer lugar por arrojarse de esa forma cuando le dijimos que esperara a la señal-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio antes de regresar a su bebida.

-Si lo ponen de esa forma, parece que Héctor no fue tan heroico como lo estaba haciendo sonar-dijo Elise con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-¡Oye! Si no hubiera sido por mi iniciativa, esa fila de soldados no hubiera caído-dijo Héctor a la defensiva.

-O, hubiera caído más rápido si te hubieras apegado al plan-dijo Lyn con cierto tono burlón, Héctor se limito a farfullar unas cosas mientras algunos soltaban unas risas.

-Aun así, es admirable como Lord Héctor mantuvo su temple en la batalla pese a la gravedad de su herida-dijo L´Arachel con aire solemne.

-No creo que arrojarte sin un plan sea tan buena idea-dijo Florina soltando un suspiro.

-De todas maneras, las cicatrices te hacen ver más varonil-dijo Héctor en tono orgulloso.

-Si esa es tu forma de justificarlas, supongo que nadie te criticara por tratar de sentirte mejor contigo mismo Lord Héctor-dijo Camila en tono amable, mientras se acercaba a la barra junto con Catria, dejando que Est, Fae y María continuaran con su juego de cartas en la mesa.

-Aun así, hay que aclarar que NO deben seguir el ejemplo de Lord Héctor, en especial tu Est-dijo Catria en un tono ligeramente duro antes de servirse una bebida.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy tan torpe como para tener una lanza clavada en el hombro!-dijo Est en tono de reproche.

-Sí, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que te den un flechazo en el trasero-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-¡PALLA!-grito apenada Est antes de arrojarle un cojín que tenía cerca, el cual ni siquiera llego cerca de atinarle a Palla.

-Tranquila Est, al menos no te hizo una cicatriz notable-dijo Palla en tono risueño, haciendo que algunos soltaran unas cuantas risas.

-¡Podemos dejar de hablar de mi trasero!-dijo Est muy alterada y roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué es un trasero?-pregunto Fae de manera inocente a María.

-Es otra manera de referirse a la pompis-dijo María tratando de sonar como un académico.

-¡Debió haber sido doloroso!-dijo Fae llorosita, si ella no podía aguantar una nalgada, un flechazo ahí debía ser muchísimo peor.

-De hecho, el verdadero problema fue quitársela del trasero, fue como cuando persigues una gallina para atraparla... solo que menos lista-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¿¡Que significa eso!?-dijo Est indignada mientras miraba a María, ella se limito hacerse la desentendida aunque no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Están hablando de traseros sin mi?-dijo Phyria en tono divertido sosteniendo una hielera entrando a la sala junto con Anna y Feh.

-De haber sabido que hablando de eso llegarías más rápido, hubiéramos hablado de eso antes-dijo Lyn en tono divertido.

-Les aseguro que si hubieran hablado de pechos hubiera llegado mucho ante-dijo Phyria en tono bromista, haciendo que Alfonse, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura se sonrojaran notablemente.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tanto puede hablar alguien de los pechos?-pregunto Setsuna muy confundida, mientras estaba sentada cerca de una mesa con Alfonse y Lucius.

-E-e-es algo que será mejor no hablar aquí-dijo Alfonse muy apenado.

-... ¿Entonces, luego me explicaras eso a solas Alfonse?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ!?-dijo Alfonse completamente rojo de la pena.

-Oye Alfonse, no coquetees frente a las niñas-dijo Phyria en tono divertido dejando la hielera en medio de la sala.

-¡Que malo eres hermano! ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Setsuna?-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero aunque algo emocionada.

-¿Te gusto, Alfonse?-pregunto Setsuna ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡N-no! ¡E-e-es decir!-dijo Alfonse siendo un manojo de nervios.

-Eres un ser cruel Alfonse, primero la encandilas y luego la rechazas-dijo Rebecca fingiendo un tono de acusación.

-¡E-e-e-es que p-p-p-para mi es una buena amiga!-dijo Alfonse desesperado, como si quisiera enterrarse y no salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

-Oh, entonces te gusto como amiga, eso también está bien-dijo Setsuna más tranquila y con una sonrisa.

-Una lástima, creí que podría decirle a la reina Henriette que su pequeño Alfonse ya tenía una novia-dijo Anna haciendo un fingido tono de decepción. 

-Por favor comandante... no mencione nada de esto a mi madre...-dijo Alfonse ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bien, ya que ya terminamos de molestar a Alfonse, ¿Quien quiere algunas paletas y helados?-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras abría la hielera, revelando el tesoro helado.  
Más de uno se acerco rápidamente para tomar lo que pudiera, el día había sido inusualmente caliente pese a la temporada pero, esperaban que esto les ayudaran a refrescarse, cuando ya casi todos tenía sus deliciosos helados en la mano, Camilla tomaba una paleta con cobertura de chocolate, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Primero que nada, era la primera vez que veía a Phyria usando una blusa de tirantes y, debía de admitir que los brazos de Phyria se veían bastante fuertes, aunque era de esperarse de alguien que entreno un estilo de combate en el que dependías únicamente de los puños y, lo que termino por acaparar su atención, fue una cicatriz justo al costado del brazo que se veía algo mal...

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?-pregunto Camilla ligeramente preocupada, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría.

-Es cierto... ¿¡Phyria que te paso ahí!?-dijo Feh asustada al volar para ver mejor a lo que se refería Camilla.

-Por Naga, parece como si algo hubiera tratado de enterrar sus garras para arrancarte un trozo del brazo-dijo Palla también algo preocupada, ¿Qué clase de bestias vivían en el mundo de Phyria que, pudieran dejar una cicatriz así?

-Antes que nada-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo mientras se sentaba en un sillón libre con una paleta de limón en la mano-No es lo que parece, la verdad hay una historia muy divertida detrás de esta cicatriz-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pude ser divertida una historia detrás de esa herida?-dijo Fjorm mortificada.

-Oh, entonces quieren que les cuente la historia detrás de esto-dijo Phyria haciéndose la interesante.

-B-bueno, tenemos curiosidad pero... no si eso te trae un mal recuerdo Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado que, para sorpresa de ella y todos, Phyria comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza apenas termino de hablar.

-Tranquilos, como les dije, es una historia divertida y no tengo problema en contárselas-dijo Phyria luego de calmarse un poco después de semejante carcajada.  
Luego de que varios se acercaran más para escuchar el, supuesto relato divertido que había detrás de esa herida, con todos acomodados y con la atención centrada en ella, Phyria comenzó a narrar su anécdota.

-Bien, todo comenzó cuando fui al cine con la chica que me gustaba a ver una película-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, más de uno se preocupo de que la historia, resultara estar involucrada el amor no correspondido de Phyria-Y bueno, resultó que ella se equivoco y acabo comprando unos boletos para una película de terror que, no tuvimos de otra más que entrar a ver-continuo Phyria en tono calmo.

-Lo primero que pensé fue "Genial, yo soy fanática de estas películas y, si me comporto valiente y la ayudo cuando se asuste, probablemente me vera como alguien genial y se fijara en mi" pero... lo que no conté fue que ella se asusto tanto en una escena, se aferro a mi brazo y clavo sus uñas en el-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la cicatriz de su brazo... el silencio que hubo después fue tal que, se podía escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler...

-¡No me jodas!-grito de repente Héctor-¿¡Quieres decir que ESO te lo hizo por accidente la chica que te gusta!?-dijo Héctor sin podérselo creer.

-Y eso no fue lo peor-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa-Cuando comencé a sangrar y para no asustarla, agarre un bote salsa que llevaba conmigo y me lo eche en la herida en el brazo para ocultar la sangre-dijo Phyria apenas aguantándose la risa por el recuerdo.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo Phyria!?-grito Serra incrédula.

-¿¡Cómo mierdas tu mejor idea fue tirarse ese fuego liquido!? ¡EN UNA HERIDA ABIERTA!-dijo Lyn alterada, la mayoría miraban a Phyria con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación.

-Que puedo decir, nunca he sido muy lista y era una puberta hormonada, que esperabas-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para soportar eso?-dijo Sharena llorosita y sorprendida.

-Por simple y vano orgullo, no quería que ella me viera llorar o me viera débil, así que fingí que todo estaba bien, e incluso la escolte hasta su casa y, cuando me asegure de que no estaba a la vista de ella, me fui llorando con el médico del pueblo para pedirle ayuda-dijo Phyria antes de soltar algunas risas-¡Pueden imaginarse lo que me dijo cuando le dije que, me puse salsa picante para disimular la sangre!-dijo Phyria antes de que le diera un fuerte ataque de risa.

Mientras la mayoría veían como Phyria se partía la caja de la risa por aquel... recuerdo de sus vivencias de joven, más de uno no sabía si reconocer que Phyria era alguien muy valiente para soportar aquella herida sangrante con, lo más cercano a hierro liquido encima de ella... o que simplemente Phyria era quizás la mayor idiota que habían conocido en sus vidas...


	78. El derecho al contenido extra, es la paz

Realmente estaba comenzando a hartarme de toda esta situación, cada vez me estaba costando más rascar orbes en general, no solo porque súbitamente ya no tenía trabajos que hacer en la compañía de Anna, sino que también cada vez que íbamos a aquella Torre de pesadilla a conseguir orbes, se estaba llevando un costo psicológico bastante significativo, pese a que era una zona menos... realista por así decirlo...

De haber sabido que lo primero que tendría que hacer después de mejorarme de mi ataque de estupidez, era ir a los pisos nueve y diez de la Torre de Practica para tratar de hacer todas las batallas posibles para conseguir los orbes de las misiones de la fuente que podía hacer... hubiera preferido lastimarme más los riñones y el hígado...

Lo digo enserio, no entiendo porque rayos nos acaba saliendo gente o que tiene contraataque a distancia o con un ataque que te cagas... aun recuerdo como ese Karel acabo cortando a la mitad a Sakura de un ataque y créanme, Sakura no se ha recuperado del todo de esa experiencia a pesar de que la Torre te evita pasar por ciertos traumas que antes pasábamos en el coliseo...

De hecho aun tengo horribles pesadillas con respecto a eso... y una que otra persona también... de hecho Elise y Sakura han estado durmiendo con Camilla estos últimos días y, Olivia ya ha venido un par de veces a dormir a mi cuarto por esta y otras cosas que hemos tenido que ver en ese lugar...

...

...

...

Esto se está comiendo la poca cordura que tenemos...

Con tanto estrés por este asunto, decidí pasar un rato con la única persona a la que le podía contar mis problemas con sinceridad y que, si bien no sabría cómo solucionar este asunto, al menos me ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor...

-¡Te juro que aun cierro los ojos en la noche y veo a Sakura partida en dos!-dije un tanto histérica mientras abrazaba a Feh, ¡En este momento Feh es mi único soporte emocional!

-¡Eso debió de haber sido terrible!-dijo Feh llorosa mientras me abrazaba con sus pequeñas alas, ¡Si no fuera por Feh, estoy segura de que ya hubiera perdido la cordura desde hace mucho!

-Feh esto ya ha sido demasiado... quiero orbes pero ya todos estamos arriesgando nuestra sanidad mental en esto... pero si no los conseguimos, no tendremos más gente para pelear por la liberación de Nilf... realmente no tengo ni idea de que hacer...-dije en tono cansado y triste, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Feh... creo que debería simplemente rendirme y ver como suplicar más trabajos con las Annas... aunque tenga que firmar otro contrato donde quizás tenga que vender mi culo...

-Phyria, si el problema son los orbes, ¿Por qué no has tratado de ir a la tormenta o a los otros eventos que te permiten conseguirlos?-pregunto Feh en tono algo curioso pero preocupado...

...

...

...

¿Qué?

-C-c-creí que no tenía acceso a esos eventos-dije apenas logrando articular palabra...

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-pregunto Feh extrañada-Has podido entrar a ellos desde el principio, de hecho me sorprende que te hayas perdido tantos eventos y las invocaciones de los héroes de temporada-dijo Feh en tono seguro...

...

-Y-y-y-yo no lo sabía...-dije con un hilo de voz y temblorosa... en cualquier momento me va a dar un infarto...

-¿Qué extraño? Le pedí a Anna que te lo dijera desde que llegaste al castillo-

...

...

...

-¿Phyria?-

...

-¿Estás bien?-

...

-Phyria me estas asustando...-

...

...

...

-¿A dónde vas Phyria?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de descanso del castillo, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes estaban tratando de reanimar sus espíritus, sus últimas intrusiones en la famosa Torre de Practica, no les habían dejado más que un sabor amargo en la boca a todos y un dolor en el corazón que apenas era tolerable... en especial para aquellos que habían recibido lo peor que podía ofrecerles el lugar.

Elise era una de las que estaba especialmente preocupada por todo eso, su amiga la princesa Sakura casi había perdido por completo aquel brillo en su mirada que tanto la caracterizaba, aquellas sonrisas tímidas pero al mismo tiempo radiantes, se habían transformado en unas falsas que no engañaban a nadie... e incluso cuando trataban de ayudarla con... aquel asunto, Sakura declinaba cortésmente la ayuda, alegando que se encontraba bien...

Realmente era imposible creerle, desde el principio Elise sabía que Sakura no estaba bien y, corrió con mucha suerte de que después de mucha insistencia, Sakura por fin aceptara dormir con Camilla y ella... la verdad las veces que Sakura se despertaba gritando y llorando por aquellas pesadillas, destrozaban más los corazones de las dos princesas de Nohr...

Genuinamente, Elise estaba agradecida por todo el apoyo que le estaba dando la gente a Sakura, incluso muchas veces Phyria había ido ayudar a Sakura en sus peores crisis en este tiempo que aun estaban durmiendo en la habitación de Camilla... Elise nunca en su vida se había sentido tanta... desesperación por ayudar a alguien...

De verdad ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder aliviar el dolor de Sakura de alguna forma e incluso, gustosa ocuparía su lugar si eso podía regresarle su sonrisa a su querida amiga... Elise ya estaba llegando a ese punto en el que solo quería llorar al sentirse tan inútil, por no poder hacer nada al respecto... 

-Elise... te toca mover-escucho la voz suave de Sakura.

-¿Ah?-dijo Elise con confusión.

-Elise, te toca mover, me prometiste que me ayudaría a practicar en este juego llamado ajedrez-dijo Sakura en tono tímido.

-¡Ah sí!, lo siento Sakura-dijo Elise algo apenada, antes de mover una pieza al azar, había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que, había olvidado que estaba tratando de distraer un poco a Sakura practicando ajedrez con ella.

-Elise... ¿Segura que quieres mover esa pieza ahí?-pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-dijo Elise confundida.

-Bueno... acabas de ponerte en... como dijiste... ¿Jaque Mate?-dijo Sakura un tono algo bajo.

-¿¡Ah!?-dijo Elise sorprendida antes de revisar el tablero... Sakura tenía toda la razón-B-bueno... ¡Era para probar si estabas prestando atención a mis enseñanzas!-dijo Elise tratando de sonar con confianza.

-Elise... ¿Algo te preocupa?-dijo Sakura en tono algo afligido, algo muy grave debía estar ocupando la mente de Elise y, Sakura lo último que quería era que su amiga perdiera su radiante sonrisa... quizás era una de las pocas cosas que le permitía, trata de mejorar su estado aunque fuera un poco...

Elise no pudo evitar bajar los hombros en señal de rendición... realmente Sakura era una persona de muy buen corazón... a pesar de aun sentirse mal por todo ese asunto, aun se preocupaba más por ella que de sí misma... Elise tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar ahí mismo...

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, sucedió una escena que tomo a todos por sorpresa, Phyria entro de la nada a la sala hecha una furia y, se le arrojo sobre la comandante Anna antes de comenzar a estrangularla, más de una grito por el repentino arranque de locura de Phyria mientras algunos trataban de apartarla de Anna... ni quiera la fuerza de Héctor era suficiente para contener a Phyria...

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Phyria!?-grito Rebecca alterada, tratando de mantener a Phyria sometida en el suelo junto con Alfonse, Camilla, Héctor, Lyn y Palla... Rebecca no tenía ni idea de que Phyria fuera tan fuerte...

-¡ESTA PERRA SABÍA QUE PODÍAMOS IR A UN LUGAR MÁS SEGURO PARA CONSEGUIR ESOS MALDITOS ORBES! ¡Y NUNCA NOS LO DIJO! ¡ELLA SABÍA LO QUE ESTÁBAMOS SUFRIENDO EN LA TORRE DE PRACTICA! ¡Y. NUNCA. DIJO UNA. PALABRA!-grito Phyria embravecida de furia, Elise contuvo el aliento por sus palabras...

...

Todo este tiempo... ella permitió que les pasara tantas cosas... que Sakura pasara por eso y... a pesar de eso... no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto...

...

Elise no sabía en qué momento había tomado la lámpara de la mesa donde jugaba con Sakura, tampoco sabía cuando llego a estar frente Anna... ni tampoco.. cuando comenzó a golpearla sin compasión con ella... todo lo que sabía era que sentía ira pura... tanta que comenzó a gritar...

¡Haría sufrir a Anna por cada una de las lagrimas que había derramado Sakura en estos últimos días!

La mayoría de los héroes se fueron en estampida sobre Anna, dándole una extremadamente dura lección por haber mantenido en secreto algo tan importante y vital como eso... en cuanto a los pocos que decidieron no formar parte de aquel linchamiento, decidieron permitir que Anna recibiera su justo castigo... al menos por un rato.


	79. Líder Auxiliar

Francamente no quería detener la paliza, Anna se había ganado cada uno de esos golpes y con creces, luego de tenernos como una bola de imbéciles arriesgando nuestras vidas en los pisos superiores de la Torre de Practica pero... desgraciadamente ella es la que me proporciona las cosas que necesito de mi mundo así que, no tuve de otra más que detener la paliza antes de que tuviéramos que esconder un cuerpo a las afueras del castillo de Askr.

Elise fue de las que menos conforme estaban por haber detenido el linchamiento y creo que lo que la puso de peor humor, fue darse cuenta de que sus golpes fueron los que menos daño le hicieron a Anna, algo que realmente no era raro considerando que Elise no es precisamente alguien muy fuerte físicamente.

Al final, Lucius y Sakura fueron quienes se encargaron de atender las heridas de Anna aunque Lucius, lo hizo de una manera un tanto fría, aunque su rostro siempre se mantuvo correcto pero inusualmente neutral... creo que es lo más cercano que he visto a Lucius a estar enojado en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí...

Con los pormenores relativamente resueltos y al ver, la enorme cantidad de misiones y eventos acumulados que teníamos gracias a Anna, decidí que lo mejor era realizar una reunión de emergencia para organizar a los escuadrones de combate y lo más importante, dar el anuncio de mi segundo al mando.

-Bien, como todos sabrán, ahora que estamos consientes de que tenemos otras aéreas de interés donde, podemos conseguir los orbes sagrados para el altar de invocación, necesitamos organizar escuadrones para cubrir tanta área como nos sea posible-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Quieres decir que tendremos que separarnos?-dijo Sharena en tono algo preocupado.

-Temo que es la única forma en la que podremos recuperar algo del tiempo perdido-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿De cuantas personas serán los escuadrones?-pregunto Catria en tono curioso.

-Serán escuadrones de cuatro personas, aunque los que tengan que ir a la Tormenta los acompañare personalmente, en esa área necesitaran mucho de mi apoyo táctico para terminar la serie de batallas que hay ahí-dije en tono seguro.

-Creo que, no somos suficientes para hacer tanto equipos de cuatro personas-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo.

-Quizás pero, pensaba que Alfonse y Anna se quedaran en el castillo en caso de una emergencia, además Anna aun no puede luchar en esas condiciones-dije en tono cansado.

-Condición que obtuve gracias a ustedes por cierto-dijo Anna con un notable tono irritado.

-¡Deberías estar agradecida de que aun tengas la cabeza sobre tu avaro y egoísta cuello!-grito furiosa Elise y, se le hubiera ido encima a Anna de no ser que Camilla, Fae y Sakura la detuvieron ante la mirada atónita de más de uno... bien parece que le tomara algo de tiempo superar esto...

-Me ocupare de mantener las cosas en su lugar y que, la Comandante Anna se recupere a la brevedad-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro.

-Te lo encargamos Alfonse, ¿Hay alguna objeción con respecto a eso?-pregunte en tono sereno y, al no ver ninguna continúe-Bien, el segundo punto importante es el anuncio de la persona que será el segundo al mando-dije en tono algo animado.

-¿A qué te refieres con, segundo al mando?-pregunto Lyn en tono curioso.

-Verán, desde la última vez que estuve incapacitada por mi propia estupidez, las actividades en la orden se detuvieron por completo y, para prevenir una situación similar, he decidido nombrar a alguien como líder auxiliar que tomara mi papel cuando no esté en condiciones o no este en el castillo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Veo que, al juzgar por la forma en que lo mencionas Phyria, parece que ya has tomado tu decisión sobre quien será tu mano derecha-dijo L´Arachel en tono educado.

-Así es, el puesto he decidido dárselo a alguien de mi confianza, alguien que ha demostrado ser un feroz y poderoso guerrero en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que ha arriesgado su vida en el campo de combate para proteger a sus compañeros y, alguien que ha demostrado tener un gran don del habla que, no solo le ayuda a inspirar a las masas, sino también a dar órdenes con una seguridad admirable-dije en tono solemne, captando la atención de todos... de hecho, Camila, Héctor, L´Arachel, Lyn y Serra están sonriendo mucho...

-Así que luego de pensarlo durante un tiempo, he decidido que la segunda al mando de la Orden de las Héroes será, María-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¡Sí! ¡Seré la jefa cuando Phyria este ocupada!-dijo María muy emocionada mientras varios comenzaban a felicitarla... mientras Camilla, Héctor, L´Arachel, Lyn y Serra, parecía como si les hubieran dado una bofetada...

...

...

Oh ¡OH! ¡Ellos pensaron que les daría el puesto a uno de ellos!

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito Héctor indignado-¿¡Cómo vas a poner a una niña de cinco años a dirigirnos en tu ausencia!?-continuo Héctor muy molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Tengo ocho!-dijo María haciendo un puchero.

-Phyria, se que tus decisiones siempre son tomadas en beneficio del grupo pero, ¿No crees que la juventud de María le jugara en contra para este tipo de responsabilidades?-dijo Camilla en tono cauteloso aunque, se notaba que no le había caído en gracia mi decisión...

-Phyria, si esto es una broma, a nadie le ha parecido graciosa-dijo Catria en tono demandante y duro.

-María no puede con esto, es demasiado joven para un puesto tan delicado como este-dijo Palla en tono firme.

-Sí, por más hermana que sea de la Comandante Minerva, ella no puede con el puesto-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que como las Alas Blancas de Medonia, debería estar apoyándome!-dijo María indignada y con los brazos cruzados. 

-María, no tienes la edad para esto-sentencio Catria en tono firme.

-Aunque, debo admitir que con el seño así de fruncido, eres igualita a Minerva-dijo Palla con ligero aire juguetón y una sonrisa.

-¡Por Elimine Phyria!, entiendo porque no elegiste a tanta gente de aquí, ¡Pero me parece un insulto de los peores que no me hayas elegido a MI! ¡Sabiendo lo fuerte y poderosa que soy!-dijo Serra muy molesta.

-¡Y es un insulto aun mayor que no haya ni siquiera considerado a la famosa y virtuosa Dama de la Luz!-dijo L´Arachel muy ofendida.

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy segura de que Phyria tiene un buen motivo para haber tomado esa decisión-dijo Sharena tratando de calmar el asunto.

-La princesa Sharena tiene razón, Phyria no tomaría una medida así a la ligera-dijo Lucius en tono seguro.

-A menos que simplemente haya querido molestarnos-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Lyn, por favor no le eches más leña al fuego-dijo Florina tratando de consolar a Lyn.

-Acéptalo Phyria, solo lo hiciste para reventarle el orgullo a más de uno-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-Eso suena algo muy propio de nuestra Phyria-dijo Nino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere a, reventarle el orgullo a alguien?-le pregunto Fae en tono curioso a Sakura.

-B-b-bueno... creo que se refiere a... tratar de hacer más humildes a los que son muy orgulloso-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Eso no me parece algo malo-dijo Fae en tono pensativo.

-Q-que tal si, dejamos que Phyria explique sus razones-dijo Olivia en tono algo tímido. 

-¿Cuanto quieren apostar a que no tiene ninguna?-dijo Serra en tono irritado.

-Pues prepárate para perder la apuesta Serra-dije en tono decidido-María es de las personas que más tiempo a estado en la Orden de los Héroes, sus habilidades están completas, ha estado en las batallas más difíciles, salvándonos en más de una ocasión a todos los que estamos aquí presentes, es de las poca que se mantiene viva en los infernales pisos altos de la Torre de Practica y si todo eso no les parece suficiente, es la única que puede hacer que Setsuna entienda instrucciones-dije en tono firme, nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de mi discurso.

-Si quieren obtener el puesto de María, deben lograr que Setsuna realice UNA sola instrucción bien, si no tienen las agallas para intentarlo, será mejor que comiencen acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a María como líder-dije en tono duro, hubo un largo lapso de silencio antes de que alguien hablara. 

-Pues, yo estoy segura de que podre hacer entender a esa tal Setsuna-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro pero aletargado...

...

...

...

-... Un momento... yo soy Setsuna, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Setsuna en tono confundido...

...

...

...

-Bien eso ya dejo mi punto bastante claro, ahora si no les molesta, hay que comenzar a organizar los equipos-dije en tono cansado, no sé porque siento que hoy será uno de esos días en los que no debí de haber salido de la cama...


	80. Apoyo de Amistad (Florina/Phyria)

Florina para ese punto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había regresado al castillo tan... agotada, Phyria les había advertido a Lyn, Héctor, Serra y a ella que, los retos de la llamada Tormenta serían en especial pesados y, ya que no contaban con un aliado que, tenía la ventaja en ese lugar, tuvieron que estar mucho más tiempo de lo planeado... Florina rezaba porque Phyria NO los volviera a elegir para ese trabajo mañana...

Todos sin excepción habían llegado prácticamente hechos polvo y, Florina sentía como si le hubieran arrancado los huesos de la espalda, solo para que se los volvieran a colocar a pisotones... ni siquiera todas las caídas que había tenido en su entrenamiento con Huey, se comparaban con el dolor que sentía en esos momentos... 

Para su desgracia, Serra prácticamente se fue a su cuarto a dormir y advirtió que si alguien la molestaba, fuera quien fuera, lo mandaría con Santa Elimine a los golpes con su bastón... el portazo que dio cuando se encerró en su habitación, solo dejo más que clara su amenaza...

Para empeorar las cosas, sus compañeros curanderos aun no había regresado de sus misiones con sus grupos, a pesar de que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y, Florina no estaba segura si podría aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo, sin más ideas decidió visitar a la única persona que, podía tener algo para remediar su dolencia.

Con paso decidido llego a la habitación de Phyria y, luego de tocar la puerta con cierta suavidad, no tardo mucho en ser atendida por Phyria.

-¿Florina? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Phyria algo preocupada, Florina se dio cuenta de que Phyria ya no portaba su uniforme y que ahora, llevaba su ropa cómoda y holgada.

-Bueno... quería preguntarte si... podía hablar en privado contigo-dijo Florina un poco mortificada, tampoco quería molestar a Phyria que, estaba segura de que estaba tan cansada como todos pero... su dolor estaba comenzando a ser insoportable...

-Claro pasa-dijo Phyria con cierta urgencia, esperando que lo que sea de lo que quería hablarle Florina, fuera algo en lo que pudiera ayudarla, luego de que Florina se sentara algo rígida en el sofá de Phyria y que esta le ofreciera una bebida, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... es algo que me da algo de pena admitirlo-dijo Florina algo nerviosa, en especial porque le había jurado a todos de que se encontraba bien, luego de recibir semejante hachazo por la espalda que recibió en uno de los combates...

-¿No me digas que has tenido sueños eróticos con Lyn?-pregunto Phyria en tono algo tranquilo, era lo único que se le ocurría que, podía poner a Florina tan nerviosa... la cara de Florina no tuvo precio.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!?-grito Florina roja como un tomate-¡NO! ¡No he tenido esos sueños recientemente!... ¡Es decir...! ¡PHYRIA!-soltó un chillido avergonzado Florina, antes de arrojarle un cojín a Phyria en la cara, Florina había olvidado que hablar con Phyria, a veces era tan malo como hablar con Farina...

-Oye cálmate-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña-Así que... no has tenido esos sueños recientemente-dijo Phyria con una enrome sonrisa.

-P-p-p-p-por favor... n-n-no se lo digas a Lyn...-dijo Florina suplicando llorosita, si Lyn se enteraba de que la miraba como más que una amiga, ¡Probablemente se distanciaría de ella o algo peor!

-Tranquila Florina, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso, se lo delicado que son esos temas-dijo Phyria en tono compresivo antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo desechable a Florina, no esperaba que ese comentario la hiciera llorar...

Luego de que Florina se limpiara sonoramente la nariz y se calmara un poco, Phyria comenzó a hablar.

-Y bueno, ¿Entonces que te tiene tan preocupada?-pregunto Phyria con aire afligido, quizás era una situación más grave de lo que pensó.

-En realidad...-comenzó a decir Florina hasta que de repente se quedo callada, quizás podía aguantar hasta que llegara Lucius y las demás, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que un escarmiento en su espalda, acabo por decidir por ella-La verdad... ¡No soporto mi espalda y necesito algo para aliviar este dolor!-dijo Florina apenada y llorosita, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

-Y por eso te dijimos que no te presionaras luego de esa batalla-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, al menos las cosas no eran tan graves como pensaba-Afortunadamente tienes a una experta que se ha lastimado la espalda tantas veces que, sabe lo que se debe hacer para estas emergencias-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

-¡Por favor, probare lo que sea!-dijo Florina algo llorosita, sintiendo que su espalda comenzaba a romperse.

Phyria se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para curar la espalda de Florina y en poco tiempo, Phyria regreso con una colección de artículos de los cuales Florina solo pudo reconocer dos de ellos, gracias a los programas que miraba en la pantalla de Phyria.

-Bien primero que nada, necesitas tomar un medicamento para el dolor, esta pastilla te ayudara a calmar el dolor aunque tardara un poco en hacer efecto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de ofrecerle una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Florina un tanto desesperada tomo el medicamente y se lo trago antes de beberse casi toda el agua de un trago, mientras le pedía a Santa Elimine que este, comenzara a funcionar a la brevedad.

-Bien, el segundo paso es darte un masaje en la espalda con esto-dijo Phyria mostrando un extraño aparto.

-¿Estás segura de que eso ayudara a clamar mi dolor?-pregunto Florina un tanto escéptica, la verdad no entendía como algo con una apariencia tan rara la ayudaría.

-Créeme que lo hará, lo compre específicamente para eso, no tienes ni idea del alivio que le ha dado a mi espalda baja-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Bien si estás segura entonces le daré un intento-dijo Florina con una sonrisa-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Florina un poco curiosa.

-Solo acuéstate en mi cama boca abajo y yo me encargare del resto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Florina obedeció las instrucciones de Phyria y, en cuanto su cuerpo descanso en la cama, se dio cuenta de la suavidad de esta, de verdad parecía una cama hecha con las mejores plumas de ganso.

-Tu cama es realmente suave Phyria, nunca pensé que tuvieras una cama digna de la nobleza-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, sintiendo que se podía quedar dormida ahí mismo.

-De hecho no lo es, lo que la hace tan suave es un cubre colchón que me costó casi un ojo de la cara pero, todo sea para poder dormir tranquilamente mis doce horas los fines de semana-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras enchufaba el masajeador, Florina ahora entendía porque Phyria era tan reacia a salir de su cama.

Cuando Phyria encendió el extraño aparato, Florina no pudo evitar tensarse un poco por el ruido que hacía, pero cuando comenzó a usarlo Phyria en su espalda, ¡Por Elimine! Florina sentía como la tensión de su espalda desaparecía poco a poco a tal punto de que sentía que su cuerpo se iba a derretir, sin duda había sido una buena idea haber ido a ver a Phyria.

Paso un lapso algo largo antes de que Phyria terminara de masajearle la espalda, por su parte Florina estaba tan a gusto que, deseaba que eso hubiera durado un poco más... de hecho ni siquiera quería salir de la cama de Phyria por lo menos en unas cuantas horas más.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitas aplicarte esta pomada para el dolor en la espalda y deberías estar bien-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Claro a menos que no creas que puedas hacerlo y prefieras que Lyn te ayude con eso-dijo Phyria con cierto tono pícaro. 

-C-c-c-claro que puedo hacerlo sola Phyria-dijo Florina algo apenada, aunque muy dentro de ella, en verdad deseaba que Lyn la ayudara a aplicarla con sus cálidas y suaves manos...

Con un par de instrucciones de Phyria y después de pedirle prestado su baño, Florina comenzó a aplicar el ungüento, aunque tenía un aroma algo fuerte, no podía negar que estaba haciendo maravillas con su espalda que tanta falta le hacían, con el ungüento bien colocado y, usando algunos de los pañuelos desechables de Phyria para evitar manchar su vestido, Florina salió del baño mucho más renovada.

-¿Te sientes mejor Florina?-pregunto Phyria en tono amable.

-Sí, ¡Muchas gracias por todo Phyria!-dijo Florina muy animada y con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que falta algo de tiempo para la cena, si quieres puedes descansar en mi cama-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de tomar el control de su pantalla y encenderla-¿Te gustaría ver una película o...?-comenzó a decir Phyria hasta que se dio cuenta de que Florina, se había quedado profundamente dormida en cuanto se acostó en su cama... de verdad estaba más cansada de lo que creyó...

Phyria suspiro con una sonrisa, al menos esto le ayudaría a recuperarse de lo que paso en la Tormenta, sin más y para no molestar a Florina, Phyria apago su pantalla antes de acostarse en su sofá para tomar una siesta, después de todo, como podría negarse a la actividad que mejor se le daba.


	81. ¿El príncipe de Altea?

Con todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la Tormenta hoy y, de sentir como la mayoría de mis músculos gritaban de agonía luego de hacer por lo menos diez rondas de cinco combates, al menos ya había conseguido la invocación de cinco estrellas de esta Tormenta, aunque me llego en forma de un orbe amarillo que, debía usar en el altar de invocación para obtenerlo... luego de esto juro que iré a podrirme en mi cama y no me levantare hasta mañana... o quizás en una semana...

-Vaya, de verdad has estado explotando mucho al grupo con la Tormenta-dijo Anna con un ligero tono divertido, ambas estábamos en el altar y, apenas estaba colocando la esfera amarilla.

-Pues gracias a que he tenido que dejar a Alfonse para cuidarte, quizás no tendríamos que hacer tantas rondas-dije con cierto fastidio, luego de colocar el orbe y dejar que el altar hiciera su trabajo.

-Pues TU, permitiste que me dejaran en este estado-dijo Anna en tono frio y molesto.

-Bien pudiste usar tu poder de divinidad dimensional o lo que sea que tengas para que no te hubieran lastimado tanto O, para curarte-dije en tono demandante encarándola, ¡Ella se busco eso y, debería estar agradecida de que la salve antes de que la hicieran pedazos!

-Sabes por cosas del sindicato de Annas, ¡NO PUEDO USAR ESO PORQUE ATENTARÍA CON EL EQUILIBRIO DEL MUNDO!-grito Anna furiosa...

-¡TIENEN SINDICATO!-grite sorprendida, ¿¡Porque necesitarían uno en primer lugar!?

-¡Sí! ¡Y por más adolorida que este, cualquier cosa es mejor que tener problemas con esas alimañas carroñeras!-dijo Anna rabiosa... ¿No se supone que los sindicatos protegen a los trabajadores?...

-Disculpen...-escuchamos de repente una voz que, nos hizo mirar a ambas hacia el altar-No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿Podrían darme algunas instrucciones?-dijo "Marth" en tono ligeramente serio.

-O si disculpa-dije sonando un poco más tranquila-Mucho gusto héroe legendario, soy Phyria y ella es la Comandante Anna y, te hemos invocado para que nos prestes tus servicios para traer la paz al reino de Askr-dije en tono algo solemne.

-Ya veo-dijo "Marth" en tono pensativo-Ciertamente no es algo que me hubiera advertido la diosa Naga-continuo lo que parecía ser algo más para sí misma-Bien, en vista de la situación, los ayudare en todo lo que pueda, mi espada legendaria estará bajo su servicio-dijo "Marth" en tono seguro.

-Perfecto-dije en tono animado-Iré a reunir a los demás héroes para que los conozcas, Anna por favor explícale algunas cosas básicas mientras me ocupo de eso-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, de todas maneras ya no soy popular con el grupo-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio, atrayendo la atención de "Marth"... solo espero que no le vaya decir mentiras o algo así.  
Reuniendo al grupo en la sala de conferencias con unos muy adoloridos Héctor, Florina, Lyn y Serra, todos estaba bastante expectante sobre, la razón por la cual convoque esta reunión de emergencia, con todos en relativa calma, comencé a hablar.

-Primero que nada, les agradezco por venir tan rápido a esta reunión, regularmente no suelo hacer estas cosas sin dejar un aviso en la tabla de avisos pero, los he convocado para presentarles un nuevo héroe que se unirá a nuestras filas-dije en tono tranquilo aunque con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Tendremos un nuevo amigo en la orden!-dijo Sharena muy emocionada.

-Estoy seguro de que será una gran adición a la orden-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y seguro.

-Cualquier ayuda para mantener la paz y ayudar a mi reino, es sin duda bien recibida-dijo Fjorm con cierto jubilo.

-Espero que sea uno de nuestros hermanos-dijo Elise animada mientras miraba a Camilla, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Sería agradable que estemos todos juntos luchando por una causa-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Podría incluso ser mi hermana Minerva-dijo María con cierta ilusión.

-Sería bueno tener a la comandante cerca y que, pueda ver el importante puesto que has conseguido en la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Palla en tono animado.

-A mi... también me gustaría ver a alguno de mis hermanos-dijo Sakura en tono algo tímido.

-Me gustaría también conocer a los hermanos de mis hermanas-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Chicas, quizás deberíamos dejar que Phyria nos presente a nuestro nuevo compañero-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-Pues por desgracia no es el hermano de nadie, pero sé que se llevaran bien con ella-dije en tono optimista.

-Deja de hacernos esperar y tráela de una vez, de verdad necesito reposar mi espalda-dijo Serra con cierto mal humor.

-Sabes, no eres la única que tiene el cuerpo destrozado-dije soltando un suspiro cansado-Comandante, puede hacerla pasar-dije en tono algo fuerte.

Apenas dije eso, Anna abrió la puerta desde afuera y, le cedió el paso a nuestra nueva compañera, quien camino de manera segura hacia la sala, la mayoría se veían bastante curiosos y sorprendidos por nuestra nueva colega, Lucina se coloco a mi costado y en una posición algo firme dijo.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, pueden llamarme Marth, de momento no puedo decirles nada más, pongo mi espada a disposición de la orden-dijo Lucina en tono serio.

-¿En serio te llamas Marth?-dijo Est en tono sorprendido.

-¿Cómo el legendario rey heroico de las leyendas?-dijo Olivia en tono curioso.

-No sabía que el príncipe Marth adquiriría el estatus de leyenda-dijo Palla un poco sorprendido.

-Con todo lo que sucedió en la anterior guerra, es un poco difícil que el nombre del príncipe de Altea, no lo conozcan las generaciones futuras-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Bueno... eso y un par de cosas más que pasaran-dijo María soltando un suspiro cansado, cierto, ella tiene los recuerdos del futuro por fusionares con su otro yo de otra época.

-Entonces, ¿Él es el famoso príncipe de Altea?-pregunto Florina en tono curioso.

-Claro que no-dijo Est en tono firme-El príncipe Marth nunca fue el príncipe más masculino y recio de la región como Héctor, pero era más alto que él-dijo Est en tono seguro, aunque pude notar como poco a poco Lucina se ponía más incómoda.

-Un momento, Phyria dijiste que nuestro nuevo compañero era un chica y, por lo que tengo entendido, Marth es nombre de chico-dijo Lyn en tono curioso.

-Y estamos bastante seguros que nunca confundirías un chico con una chica-dijo Héctor en tono seguro, o cierto, debo poner en contexto esto.

-Bueno verán, "él" en realidad es la princesa Lucina del reino de Ylisse que, viajo al pasado...-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo, cuando Lucina me interrumpió de repente.  
-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-dijo Lucina muy asustada.

-O bueno, como invocadora, digamos que tengo acceso a una serie de crónicas que narran los eventos ocurridos en varios mundos-dije sin darle mucha importancia-Por cierto deberías prepararte, considerando que jugar con el tiempo provoco y provocara muchas cosas en tu mundo-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Lucina algo nerviosa.

-¡U-u-un momento! ¿Quieres decir que ella es una princesa de Ylisse?-dijo Olivia bastante sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho es la hija de Chrom y ella, podría ser tu posible hija-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo Olivia roja como una antorcha.

-¡E-e-eso es imposible!-dijo Lucina tan alterada y nerviosa que se le cayó la máscara-¡Mi mamá se llamaba Sumia y era una caballera pegaso!-dijo Lucina algo alterada.

-Vaya, si lo que nos dijo Phyria es correcto y, Chrom es descendiente del príncipe Marth, parece que la familia de Marth tiene predilección por las caballeras pegaso-dijo Palla con aire divertido.

-Lástima que no se fijo en ninguna de nosotras-dijo Est con cierto tono decepcionado.

-El príncipe ya estaba comprometido con la princesa Shiida de Talys... y aun si se hubiera fijado en ti, no hubiéramos permitido que te casaras con él ni aunque fuera el rey de todo el continente-dijo Catria en tono firme, mientras Est se limitaba a hacer un puchero.

-Creo que me he perdido un poco con este asunto, ¿Es la princesa Lucina hija o no de Olivia?-dijo L´Arachel en tono confundido.

-Yo ya no entiendo nada de nada-dijo Sharena bastante confundida.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada-dijo Fae en tono algo triste.

-Bueno... por lo que dijo Phyria parece que tiene que ver algo con jugar con el tiempo o algo así-dijo Nino en tono pensativo.

-Yo estoy comenzando a pensar que sobramos un poco en esta conversación-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-Tranquila Olivia, al parecer esta Lucina no es tu hija, pero gracias a su viaje por el tiempo, existe una línea temporal donde te casaste con Chrom y tuvieron a Lucina-dije tratando de calmar a Olivia.

-¡Aun así no entiendo porque se fijaría en mi!-dijo Olivia prácticamente sacando vapor de sus orejas.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-dije algo incrédula-Eres amable, inteligente, fuerte, una excelente bailarina y bastante hermosa-dije en tono seguro... y ahora parece que Olivia se desmayara en cualquier momento...

-Oh vaya Phyria, ¿Acaso estas tratando de coquetear con Olivia?-dijo Camilla en un ligero tono bromista.

-No y de hecho, no creo que intente conseguir pareja hasta que supere ya saben que-dije en un tono cansado... y de todas maneras sería estúpido enamorarme de alguien que, eventualmente deberé decirle adiós...

-Bueno lo importante aquí es que el mal entendido, ha quedado aclarado-dijo Lucius en tono tranquilo y aparentemente tratando de que no me diera una crisis, aunque afortunadamente dudo que tenga una recaída.

-Mmm... hay algo que aun no entiendo-dijo Setsuna en tono confundido... ¿Porque siento que me arrepentiré de hacerle la pregunta?...

-¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste Setsuna?-dijo en tono paciente.

-Bueno, no entiendo porque dicen que es una chica, si no tiene pechos-dijo Setsuna mientras tocaba los suyos propios y luego le miraba el pecho a Lucina...

...

...

...

¡BRUTAL!

Lucina estaba tan temblorosa y avergonzada que, casi podía jurar que estaba a muy poco de sacar su espada para rebanar a Setsuna... ¡Dios! Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir decir algo como eso...

-¡Setsuna eso fue cruel y malvado!-dijo Elise en tono molesto.

-¡Además tener poco pecho, no significa que no seas una mujer!-dijo Nino muy ofendida... cierto, Nino aun sigue muy mal en ese departamento.

-Además, lo importante no es el tamaño, sino la calidad, sensibilidad, suavidad...-comencé a decir hasta que alguien interrumpió mi cátedra sobre los pechos.

-¡Podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso!-dijo Alfonse completamente rojo.

-Oh, entonces de eso era lo que me querías explicar en privado Alfonse-dijo Setsuna en tono aletargado pero algo animado.

-¡Todo eso fue un gran mal entendido!-dijo Alfonse ocultando su rostro con sus manos...Lucius, Fjorm, Olivia y Sakura también estaban igual que él...

-Y yo pensando que ya tendría una cuñada-dijo Sharena fingiendo un tono decepcionado.

-¿¡Acaso a nadie le preocupa que Phyria hable con tanta autoridad sobre eso!?-dijo Catria alterada y sonrojada.

-Francamente no-dijo Camilla con cierto aire juguetón.

-Ni en lo más mínimo-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-Eso es algo muy propio de Phyria-dijo Florina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sería raro que no supiera algo sobre eso-dijo Nino en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-Me preocuparía más si no colara el tema-dijo Rebecca antes de soltar una risa.

-Coincido con Rebecca, eso significaría que sería el fin del mundo-dijo Héctor antes de unirse a ella con una sonora carcajada.

-Catria, hasta parece que no la conoces-dijo Est en tono divertido.

-Además, uno debe presumir del tema que mejor domina-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿¡Desde cuando eso es un tema que te podría servir para algo!?-dijo Catria aun muy alterada.

-Bueno, recuerda que siempre dicen que no hay conocimiento inútil-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡No al defiendas Palla!-dijo Catria indignada.

Como era de esperarse pronto entramos en un debate en el que, eventualmente lo más apenados se fueron mientras, Est y Nino daban una impresionante defensa hacia las chicas de poco pecho para defender el honor de Lucina... bueno, al menos esto le hizo ver a Lucina a lo que se atiene al aceptar entrar a la orden.


	82. Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra) 3

Otro día, otro inmenso dolor de cuerpo que apenas Serra era capaz de tolerar, era obvio que en las difíciles batallas de la Tormenta, emplearían a una curandera tan magnánima como ella... ¡PERO POR ELIMINE! ¡ELLA NO ERA LA ÚNICA CURANDERA EN ESE MUGROSO CASTILLO!

Aun con el apoyo de Lucina o mejor dicho "Marth", las batallas fueron especialmente peligrosas y, lo único bueno que le encontraba a esa situación, era que Phyria acababa igual de jodida que todos... aunque debía reconocer que Phyria realmente había sido muy buena al salvarla de ese disparo de flecha... aunque dudaba que Phyria pudiera sentarse bien por unos días...

En esta ocasión los sacrificios de la Tormenta habían sido Lucina, Fjorm, Héctor, Phyria y ella y, a pesar de que Phyria había dicho que rolaría los equipos para darles tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, esta era la tercera vez que iba al lugar y, aunque era cierto que los demás curanderos tenían otras responsabilidades, estaba segura de que Lucius podría hacer un buen trabajo también... Por Elimine... que difícil era ser tan perfecta...

Lo que quedaba de su maltrecho cuerpo, estaba caminando como si tuviera el triple de su edad, apenas manteniéndose en pie con ayuda de su cetro que, ahora se había transformado en un bastón para caminar, en esos instantes de verdad detestaba haber elegido una habitación tan apartada...porque a sus rodillas no les faltaba mucho para ceder...

-Oye Serra... ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo una voz muy familiar para Serra... parece que la ceguera, era una de los tantos defectos que debía agregarle a la lista del Lord para el que trabajaba, ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda!

-Vaya Héctor, me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Serra con un marcado sarcasmo, mientras con dificultad volteaba a verlo.

-Oye solo trato de ser amable-dijo Héctor algo a la defensiva.

-Pues empieza a ponerlo en práctica y ayúdame-dijo Serra en tono de fastidio y demandante, solo necesito moverse un poco para resbalarse y casi besar el suelo, de no ser que Héctor logro sostenerle la muñeca justo a tiempo.

-No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras tan grave...-dijo Héctor en tono preocupado.

-Héctor, debes mejorar tus capacidades de observación-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro, al menos los reflejos de Héctor aun parecían estar bastante bien.

Para su sorpresa y apenas logrando contener un chillido, Héctor con cierta delicadeza la cargo en sus brazos como toda una princesa y, comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación, Serra no hubiera tenido ningún problema con eso... de no ser que sabía que Héctor tenía una lesión en su espalda por el último combate que, no había sanado muy bien.

-¡Bájame Héctor!-dijo Serra con cierto aire demandante-Vas a lastimarte más de lo que ya estas-dijo Serra con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Estaré bien, además la herida no fue tan grave-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-¡Te atravesaron con una espada! ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ESO NO ES GRAVE!?-grito Serra molesta.

-Pero la toda poderosa Serra me curo, así que no hay nada que temer-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura, Serra estaba consciente de que aun con su curación, esa herida debía escocerle aun.

-¡I-i-incluso alguien como yo tiene sus límites!-dijo Serra apenada por haberlo admitido, lo único rescatable era que, Héctor y ella eran los únicos en el pasillo en esos momentos...

-Estaré bien, ¿Además desde cuando dudas de tus propias habilidades?-dijo Héctor con cierto aire divertido.

-¡N-n-no vengas llorando conmigo cuando te vuelva a doler!-dijo Serra roja y haciendo un puchero, si no iba a escucharla pues entonces, que Elimine lo ayude si la herida vuelve a abrirse por el esfuerzo.

-Descuida, además no eres pesada-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura, Serra fue incapaz de responderle aquel... inesperado halago...

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, Serra no estaba muy segura de como sentirse, a Héctor no le tomo mucho tiempo llevarla hasta su habitación y, para su sorpresa, Héctor no solo abrió la puerta de su cuarto mientras la tenía en brazos, sino que la llevo hasta su cama y la deposito en ella con una increíble suavidad.

-G-gracias...-dijo débilmente Serra con su rostro completamente rojo... ¿Desde cuándo Héctor podía ser tan... tan... galante?...

-No hay problema-dijo Héctor en tono animado y sonriendo de una manera que hizo que Serra por un momento, sintiera que su cuerpo se volvía gelatina-Bien será mejor que me...-comenzó a decir Héctor antes de que escuchara un sonoro crujido en su espalda... había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-Así que, ¿No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, verdad?-dijo Serra en tono aburrido y con unos ligeros toques de sarcasmo.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Héctor tratando de mantener su sonrisa, hasta que un crujido muchísimo peor salió de su espalda... Serra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror por el ruido...

-Ya tuve suficiente de tu numerito de chico rudo y genial-dijo Serra irritada y preocupada, antes de ponerse de pie como podía, el deber de una alma tan benefactora como ella nunca terminaba...

Luego de obligarlo a sentarse en su cama a base de empujones, Serra comenzó a quitarle la armadura y la camisa para examinar la herida de su espalda, afortunadamente no estaba abierta... pero aun así tenía un aspecto poco alentador...

-Quédate aquí mientras busco un ungüento que pueda ayudarte-dijo Serra en tono firme, agradeciendo haber hecho esos remedios con Lucius y Sakura unos días atrás...

-Pero yo no...-comenzó a decir Héctor en tono molesto, cuando Serra toco la herida aplicando una ligera presión... Héctor no sabía que era peor... si el dolor de su espalda... o el grito que soltó cuando Serra hizo presión...

-Juro Héctor que si vuelves a decir algo, yo misma terminare de partirte la espalda con mi cetro-dijo Serra en tono amenazante, Héctor no se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar...

Haciendo un visible esfuerzo, Serra llego a su librero donde, no solo tenía una vasta cantidad de libros de curación, sino también una cantidad grande de frascos con, remedios de todo tipo, luego de localizar el que le servía, comenzó a tratar la herida de Héctor en cuanto regreso a su cama...

Con delicadeza comenzó a colocar el remedio en la espalda de Héctor, Serra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar, la bien formada espalda de Héctor, una lástima que la herida le dejara una cicatriz pero, al menos había logrado que aquella marca apenas fuera visible.

-No... tenías porque atravesarte de esa forma-dijo Serra en tono suave y bajo, después de todo, la razón por la que Héctor había quedado así de herido, fue porque la cubrió del ataque de un espadachín...

-De no haberlo hecho, el pudo haberte lastimado de gravedad o algo peor-dijo Héctor en tono algo serio.

-Pude haberlo esquivado-dijo Serra en tono desconforme.

-No iba a correr ese riesgo contigo... no podría...-dijo Héctor en tono algo bajo, haciendo que Serra detuviera su mano por unos momentos...

Serra comenzó a ponerse bastante roja ante el comentario de Héctor... no estaba segura si lo estaba interpretando correctamente pero... eso... casi sonaba como si Héctor no estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su seguridad... acaso... él...

-Solo ten más cuidado bien... yo... tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo...-dijo Serra ocultando su sonrojado rostro en la espalda de Héctor, rezándole a Santa Elimine para que, Héctor no se percatara de lo rojo que estaba su rostro...

-Lo prometo...-dijo Héctor ligeramente abochornado, la calidez del rostro de Serra en su espalda era de verdad... agradable...

Luego de varios minutos en un relativo confortable silencio, Serra tomo todo el decoro que pudo y, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible dijo.

-Bueno, ya que te has portado muy bien, creo que puedo permitirte que descanses en mi fabulosa cama-dijo Serra tratando de hacerse la digna, luego de despegar su rostro de la espalda de Héctor.

-¿Estás segura Serra?-dijo Héctor incrédulo.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo dos veces!-dijo Serra tratando de ocultar su vergüenza-Pero si no quieres aceptar mi...-comenzó a decir Serra en tono digno, cuando un el cuerpo de Héctor se desplomo en la cama... antes de comenzar a roncar sonoramente... a Serra realmente no le sorprendía como habían terminado las cosas...

Serra suspiro desganada al ver como su Lord, el todo poderoso Marques de Ostia, dormía como un tronco sobre su cama y... comenzaba a dejar un pequeño charco de baba en sus finas sabanas... aun no entendía porque Santa Elimine la había condenado con una infinita paciencia... quizás era otra de las desventajas de ser tan agraciada.

Tomando un pañuelo de su cómoda, Serra comenzó con delicadeza a limpiar la baba de Héctor y cerrar un poco su boca para que al menos, dejara de chorrearla en sus sabanas, a pesar de todo eso, no podía negar que, después de ese pequeño arreglo, el rostro de Héctor ahora se miraba... lindo... casi podía decir que incluso tierno... realmente el cansancio le estaba haciendo estragos a su cabeza.

Sin más y negándose a ceder del todo su cama, Serra se acomodo a lado de Héctor y, decidió dormir un rato, no era un acto muy decoroso pero, confiaba lo suficiente en Héctor como para que no intentara nada, a menos que quisiera que lo empalara con su bastón, hasta que la punta redonda de este saliera por su boca.

Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cálido hombro de Héctor, Serra se dio cuenta de algo importante que le ayudo a dormir casi al instante, estando acurrucada de esa forma con Héctor... por primera vez en quizás toda su vida... se sentía completamente segura y protegida.


	83. Fabrica de Plumas Mi Alegría 2

De verdad creí que tendría buena suerte hoy... es enserio... de verdad pensé que luego de unas rachas realmente malas invocando en las que, una colección de Arthur, Gunter y Jagen me habían llovido sin parar, creí de verdad que ahora por lo menos, me saldrían unidades de cuatro estrellas... ¡O POR LO MENOS DE TRES QUE PUDIERA CONSERVAR, PERO NO! ¡SOLO ME SALEN LOS APESTOSOS TRES MISMOS MONOS DE SIEMPRE! ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ESTO, ESTA ACTIVADO PARA TENER OCHO POR CIENTO DE POSIBILIDADES DE QUE ME SALGAN LOS HÉROES DE TEMPORADA!

-Sabes, estoy casi segura de que algún doctor debió de haberte dicho que necesitas controlar esos corajes-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado, ¡No necesito que ella me diga cómo DEBO reaccionar!

-¡Juro que si descubro que tu le hiciste algo al altar para que me saliera solo mierda! ¡TE VOLARE LA CABEZA DE UN DISPARO!-grite harta y apuntando a Anna con mi pistola, ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de pasar por tantos tormentos por unos mugrientos orbes para que al final no reciba NADA!

-O-o-oye tranquila, se razonable y baja el arma...-dijo Anna en tono nervioso y créanme que me costó uno de mis inexistentes huevos para bajar el brazo...-Además yo te advertí que no era buena idea invocar-dijo Anna ligeramente más tranquila.

-¡Lo sé maldita sea! ¡LO SÉ!-grite al borde de la histeria, ¡Juro que estoy a nada de correr hacia la frontera de Embla y disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva!

-Ya tranquila, no le harás ningún bien a tu presión con tantos gritos-dijo Anna tratando de calmarme-Mira solo te queda un orbe verde para invocar, con algo de suerte quizás te salga una Fae para fortalecer a la nuestra o por lo menos un Merric para que tengamos más gente que engrose las filas-dijo Anna en tono calmado...

Quizás tenga razón... ya me salieron como seis Arthur hoy, que posibilidades hay de que me salga un séptimo, es decir, eso ya sería algo al punto de considerarse un Deus Ex Machina de la mala suerte y, muy probablemente el colmo de todo lo que llevo invocando en el día.

Tratando de calmarme y haciendo unas profundas respiraciones, coloque mi último orbe en el altar de invocación esperando lo mejor, en estos momentos, hasta un Soren o un Hawkeye de tres estrellas no suena mal, claro tendré que invertir más tiempo y plumas para hacerlos de cinco estrellas pero sigue siendo mejor que...

...

...

...

-Mi señora, ¡Esta es la séptima vez que invoca el día de hoy! ¿De verdad no requiere de la ayuda de un guerrero de la justicia como yo?-

...

...

...

-¡Oh lo entiendo! Lo que pasa es que usted está enamorada de mi y le da mucha pena admitirlo, ¿Verdad?-

...

...

...

-No debería preocuparse por eso mi bella doncella de brillante mirada, pues aunque mi corazón está lleno de justicia, cabe perfectamente el corazón de una dama de tan hermoso rostro como el de usted-

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna de verdad llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo tan preocupada por su integridad física, sabía que... había sido un riesgo animar a Phyria con esta ultima invocación, en especial porque el algoritmo estaba a nada de darle una cuantiosa recompensa pero, si salía algo malo, desanimaría a Phyria de invocar por una buena temporada que, haría que perdiera esa posibilidad de sacar gente de cinco estrellas...

Lo que no contemplo era que ÉL volviera a salirle en una invocación, en serio, de todos los imbéciles repetidos que le habían salido a lo largo de este día, ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE SALIR PRECISAMENTE ÉL!

Para empeorar la situación, el parloteo de Arthur solo estaba haciendo que la rabia de Phyria subiera un nivel que le hizo a Anna seriamente considerar la posibilidad de salir de ahí y encerrar a Phyria en el lugar... al menos hasta que terminara de gritar y disparar... ¿Cómo ese tipo no se daba cuenta de que Phyria estaba a nada de matarlo?...

-Arthur-dijo Phyria en un tono serio, cortando el discurso sobre el poder del amor de Arthur-Perdón si sueno fría pero, nunca podrás atraerme ni siquiera para "una noche" porque simplemente me gustan las chicas y tu, mi estimado compañero no tienes ni un ápice de feminidad en tu apariencia-dijo Phyria en tono algo frio.

-Oh ya veo...-dijo Arthur algo decepcionado-Pero descuide mi bella doncella, sé que puedo ayudarla en lo que sea que necesite-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa optimista... Anna para este punto se estaba acercando sigilosamente hacia la puerta de salida... esa atmosfera que generaba Phyria NO era normal...

-Escucha Arthur, puedo decir que te respeto como guerrero, tus origines y tu mala suerte pudieron haber frenado a cualquiera pero no a alguien con tu incansable espíritu de justicia y, eso es algo que de verdad respeto y valoro de ti como personaje y guerrero-dijo Phyria en el tono más tranquilo que pudo hacer mientras Arthur se maravillaba por esas palabras-Y espero que comprendas que no es tu culpa, es más culpa de las circunstancias pero, no tienes lo que se necesita para lo que te espera en este lugar, ¿Sabes por qué?-dijo Phyria tratando de mantener su tono, Arthur se limito a negar con la cabeza confundido.

-Porque... mi estimado guerrero de la justicia... ¡ESTE ES EL PUTO REINO DE ASKR!-dijo Phyria gritando como un demonio salido del más oscuro averno, antes de darle una patada tan fuerte en el pecho a Arthur que, Anna podía jurar que escucho como las costillas de Arthur se hacían trizas, antes de caer en el portal y volverse un montón de plumas...

Esto estaba mal... esto estaba terriblemente mal... ¡SI DEJABA SALIR A PHYRIA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, MATARÍA A CUALQUIER INFELIZ QUE SE CRUZARA EN SU CAMINO SOLO CON MIRARLO!

Para sorpresa de Anna, Phyria comenzó a maldecir con lo que llamaba, su voz de Death Black Metal, antes de comenzar a disparar hacia el altar de invocación como una poseída... al menos estaba a salvo de ser el blanco de su furia pero, esperaba que el altar no sufriera muchos daños, esa cosa no era nada barata de reparar...


	84. El que no arriesga ¡No gana! Parte 1

En serio... ¿¡QUE MIERDA DE SUERTE TENGO HOY!? Ya había sido bastante con lidiar con los retrasos que tenemos de cada uno de los eventos, sin contar los que de plano ya perdí por culpa de Anna y ahora, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado... todo lo que tuve que trabajar limpiando baños de gasolineras abandonadas de la mano de dios... ¡SOLO ME SALE MIERDA!

¿¡Acaso esta madre trata de joderme la vida!? ¡NI SIQUIERA SE HA DIGNADO EN DARME AL MENOS GENTE DE TRES ESTRELLAS QUE PODRÍA LUEGO ENTRENAR! ¿¡QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR ESO!?

...

...

...

¡A la mierda!, si ya estoy aquí usare los orbes que me quedan en un último intento, prefiero gastarlos ahora y no llegar otra vez con esperanzas, ¡SOLO PARA QUE ESTA MADRE ME MANDE A LA MIERDA!

Colocando mis orbes en el altar que, pese a los disparos al parecer todavía funcionaba, este pronto me expulso tres orbes verdes, uno rojo y uno gris... esto ya huele a que me saldrá mierda pero de la añejada... bien... será mejor terminar con esto rápido para enclaustrarme en mi cuarto y pensar en mis decisiones de vida...  
Coloque uno de los orbes verdes en el altar y, no tardo mucho en comenzar a invocar al nuevo héroe, salió el haz de luz de siempre y...  
-Soy Bartre, un...

...

...

...

Sé que fue muy culero de mi parte soltarle un puñetazo recto justo a la cara para mandarlo directito al portal de plumas pero... ¡MALDITA SEA PORQUE MIERDAS SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE SER LOS MALDITOS TRES FULANOS DE SIEMPRE!

Ya no invocare estas malditas esferas verdes, invocare la roja esperando que me salgo ALGO aunque sea medianamente interesante, coloque el orbe rojo y después de que el altar hizo su fanfarrea, apareció...

-Hola, me llamo Henry, ¿Puedes decirme en dónde estoy?-dijo Henry en tono alegre, ¡POR FIN!

-¡HENRY!-grite emocionada antes de abrazarlo, ¡Por fin una unidad que de verdad me agrada!

-Oye tranquila loquita, nunca me niego a un abrazo pero, no creo que nos conozcamos-dijo Henry con cierto animo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Lo siento es solo que... ¡Dios, te juro que ya necesitaba una buena noticia!-dije en tono aliviado luego de terminar el abrazo.

-Niajajaja, para que estés tan feliz supongo que necesitaras la ayuda de un mago oscuro como yo-dijo Henry aun sonriendo.

-Pues de hecho sí, mi nombre es Phyria y en este momento estas en Askr, una tierra que está en guerra y, necesitamos la ayuda de héroes legendarios como tú para ponerle fin a esta-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Niajajaja, parece que mis experimentos peligrosos con la magia oscura me dieron el titulo de leyenda-dijo Henry muy feliz.

-En realidad es más por lo que lograste con los Custodios-dije en tono sereno.

-Oh bueno, fama es fama a fin de cuentas, ¿Hay alguno de mis compañeros aquí?-pregunto Henry curiosos.

-Olivia y Lucina están aquí, junto con otros héroes muy poderosos de otros mundos-dije en tono amable.

-¡Oh esplendido! Ver a mi amiga la loquita y a la hija de Chrom siempre es algo bueno, aunque tan bien me muero por conocer a los demás, aunque no estoy seguro si literalmente Niajajaja-dijo Henry emocionado.

-Bueno, cuando termine con las invocaciones que faltan, te los presentare a todos-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Invocaciones?-pregunto Henry algo confundido.

-Si, básicamente te traje con ayuda de estos orbes y el altar que esta detrás de ti-dije en tono calmado.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo tratar de hacer una invocación? He leído sobre una antigua magia prohibida para traer a los muertos, siempre me pregunte si algún día podría hacer algo similar-dijo Henry muy emocionado.

-Bueno porque no, estoy segura de que tu tendrás mucha mejor suerte que yo-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que logre invocar un zombi o algo que este bien podrido!-dijo Henry alegre antes de tomar uno de los orbes verdes.

-No cuentes mucho con eso-dije soltando un suspiro, luego de darle una pequeña explicación a Henry sobre cómo funcionaba el altar, colocó un orbe verde en el lugar correspondiente y luego hice el ritual, de la enceguecedora luz apareció...

...

...

...

OH

POR

¡DIOS!

-Soy Minerva, princesa de Medonia, ¿Podrían explicarme que hago en este lugar?-dijo Minerva en tono algo demandante.

-¡POR DIOS HENRY, TE JURO QUE AHORA TE VEO COMO MI MEJOR AMIGO!-grite emocionada antes de abrazar a Henry, ¡DIOS GRACIAS! 

-¡Genial, tengo una mejor amiga!-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-... No soy una persona muy paciente, en especial cuando evidentemente me han secuestrado-dijo Minerva en tono frio... bien será mejor que le explique las cosas antes de que nos haga picadillo...

-Lo siento-dije ligeramente nerviosa antes de despegarme de Henry-Vera princesa Minerva, mi nombre es Phyria y se encuentra en el reino de Askr en estos momentos para, ayudarnos a detener una cruenta guerra, de hecho su hermana María y las Alas Blancas están aquí con nosotros-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Quieres decir que TU eres la responsable de que no encontrara a mi hermana en el castillo!-dijo Minerva furiosa casi lista para molerme a golpes... de no ser que me defendí rápido... tuve suerte de que no usara su hacha...

-Oye tranquila, esto es completamente al azar-dije en tono serio mientras forcejeaba con Minerva... Minerva es bastante fuerte-María está bien y de hecho a estado aquí haciéndose más fuerte y jugando con algunas niñas que también fueron invocadas, además las Alas Blancas la han estado cuidado en todo momento-dije en tono decidido afianzando mejor mi agarre, si cedo un poco estoy segura que Minerva no dudara en tratar de tomar su hacha...

Para mi fortuna, Minerva se detuvo casi al instante de que termine de hablar y, aunque estaba claro que aun no estaba muy feliz por todo el asunto, al menos estaba dispuesta a confiar... por lo menos medianamente en mis palabras.

-Si descubro que María a estado aquí en contra de su voluntad, te matare-dijo Minerva en tono siniestro.

-Sabes, considerando que Palla siempre habla maravillas de ti, creía que eras alguien distinto-dije con cierto fastidio, ¿Qué parte no entiende de que María está a salvo?... de hecho ha sido María quien nos ha ayudado a regresar en una pieza de las batallas... 

-E-e-ella a dichos cosas buenas de mi...-dijo Minerva bastante avergonzada... parece que Lyn y Florina no serán la única parejita de chicas casi establecida de la Orden de los Héroes~

-Disculpen, ya que nadie va a matarse hoy, ¿Puedo hacer otra invocación?-pregunto Henry en tono curioso.

-Claro Henry, coloca el orbe que quieras y yo hare el resto-dije en tono tranquilo, antes de que Henry emocionado tomara otro orbe verde.

-Y... bueno...-comenzó a decirme Minerva algo insegura-¿Qué ha dicho Palla de mi?-preguntó Minerva volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, en un patético intento de ocultar su sonrojo... Oh definitivamente no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro~


	85. El que no arriesga ¡No gana! Parte 2

No alcance ni a comentarle dos cosas a Minerva cuando Henry hizo que se me callera la boca cuando de la segunda esfera verde que uso le salió una Gunnthrá... en serio, no sé si Henry esta bendecido o maldecido pero... ¡POR DIOS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESA CLASE DE MALDICIÓN!

Tuve que darle una explicación a Gunnthrá sobre todo el asunto en general y, también me sirvió para comentarle a Henry y a Minerva que, estábamos preparándonos para ir a la región de Nilf para detener al siniestro rey Surtr, quien había invadido la tierra de natal de Gunnthrá en su afán de conquista y que, si no lo deteníamos pronto, no solo el reino de Askr estaría en grave peligro.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que mi hermana los está apoyando para realizar un contraataque?-preguntó Gunnthrá en tono curioso.

-Sí, necesitamos más fuerzas si queremos entrar en territorio enemigo, corrimos con suerte de que encontramos a Fjorm antes de que fuera muy tarde la primera vez que nos acercamos al borde-dije en tono algo preocupado.

-Te agradezco de corazón que hayas salvado a mi hermana menor Phyria, hubiera deseado que mi yo de esta zona hubiera podido hacer más por ella y los demás...-dijo Gunnthrá en tono afligido.

-Esperen un momento, ¿A qué se refiere con su "yo" de esta zona? ¿Tiene alguna gemela malvada o algo así?-dijo Henry en tono pensativo.

-Verán, las invocaciones no solo se limitan a otros mundos, también puede traer gente de otro tiempos o dimensiones paralelas a Askr, incluso puede traer enemigos de ustedes-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que lo último que necesito es que el traidor de mi hermano este en nuestras filas-dijo Minerva en tono severo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Temó que eso es al azar Minerva, aunque no creo que lo podamos traer tan fácilmente-dije soltando un suspiro, aun Anna no se ha molestado en explicarme como puedo acceder a los héroes semanales...

-¿Entonces quieres decir que incluso podría traer al mismísimo Grima?-preguntó Henry emocionado.

-Pues... si en teoría si pero, no entiendo porque querrías traer al dragón que se puede cargar a Askr cualquier día de la semana-dije en tono cansado.

-¿Cargar?-pregunto Gunnthrá muy confundida.

-Básicamente, devastar el lugar de un solo ataque... y quizás luego orinarse sobre el-dije en tono seguro, aunque mi ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Gunnthrá... bien parece que alguien más que se unirá al grupo de adultos como Lucius y Olivia.

-Ese último comentario no era necesario-dijo Minerva en tono algo duro.

-De todas maneras, si tienes el poder de traerlo significa que también tienes el poder de controlarlo, ¡Así que no debería haber problema!-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-N-no estoy segura si deberíamos tomar tantos riesgos-dijo Gunnthrá en tono preocupado.

-De todas maneras dudo que salga tan fácilmente, recuerden que todo esto es al azar-dije en tono seguro.

-Aun así no pierdo nada en intentarlo-dijo Henry en tono optimista-¿¡Me pregunto qué tipo de increíbles maldiciones podría hacer con una de sus escamas!?-dijo Henry emocionado antes de tomar la ultima esfera para que hiciera la invocación.

-¿Tu amigo siempre se comporta así?-dijo Minerva ligeramente preocupada.

-Henry es un loquillo pero es buena gente, solo está muy metido en la magia oscura pero, viene de un lugar donde no necesariamente todos los que usan magia oscura son malvados-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Me he comunicado en sueños con Phyria, así que si ella confía en él, entonces estoy segura de que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-Aun así, no dejare que ese chico este solo con mi hermana-dijo Minerva en tono firme.

-No creo que puedas prohibírselo a María, en especial porque ella es la segunda al mando de la Orden de los Héroes-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡COMO QUE ELLA ES LA SEGUNDA AL MANDO!?-dijo Minerva casi cayéndose de la sorpresa.

-Oye de que te sorprendes, es evidente que tiene grandes dotes de líder que vienen de familia-dije con cierto orgullo... aunque Michalis no fue un buen líder... y Minerva tampoco hizo un gran trabajo porque sus enemigos la derrocaron con cierta rapidez... y María aun no ha hecho la gran cosas desde que la nombre segunda al mando... pero bueno, de todas maneras soy más optimista con María.

-¡Chicas! ¡No logre invocar a Grima, pero si una niña a caballo con ropa elegante!-grito de repente Henry captando nuestra atención, con esa descripción podría ser casi cualquiera, me pregunto quién ¡OH PUTA MADRE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA INVOCADO A VERÓNICA! 

-Soy Verónica, princesa imperial de Embla, tengo la impresión de que este no es mi mundo-dijo Verónica en tono ligeramente pensativo.

-¡HENRY! ¡JURO QUE SI SE TE OCURRE INCLUSO EXPERIMENTAR CON ALGUIEN PARA PROBAR TUS MALDICIONES! ¡TE CONSEGUIRÉ A TODOS LOS INFELICES QUE QUIERAS!-grite emocionada antes de abrazar a Henry, ¡ESTE SIN DUDAS ES UNO DE LOS DÍAS MÁS FELICES DE MI VIDA!

-¡Espera! ¡No estarás hablando enserio!-dijo Gunnthrá muy asustada.

-Realmente estoy dudando seriamente de sus capacidades de líder-dijo Minerva en tono serio.

-Además no necesito sujetos de prueba, con que me des un laboratorio bien acondicionado, estaré más que feliz-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Pues considerarlo hecho-dije con una gran sonrisa, luego de dejar de abrazar a Henry.

-¿Alguien puede darme algunas instrucciones? No estoy segura como es la situación de este Askr y Embla-dijo Verónica con un ligero tono demandante.

-O cierto, lo siento Verónica, veras...-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo cuando de repente la voz de Anna me interrumpió.

-Oye Phyria, se que estas molesta porque las cosas no te han salido bien con el altar de invocación pero ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!?-comenzó a decir Anna tratando de animarme, hasta que casi se le calló la boca cuando vio quienes estaban conmigo.

-La comandante Anna de aquí es algo grosera-dijo Verónica en tono pensativa.

-Entre otras cosas-dije soltando un suspiro, lo peor de todo es que Gunnthrá se sonrojo por la boca sucia y filistea de Anna.

-¿¡PERO TU... COMO...!?-dijo Anna apenas articulando palabras, luego de acercarse a nosotros algo alterada.

-Anna, reúne a toda la orden, hay unas personitas que van a estar muy felices de ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros-dije en tono animado, ¡Ya era hora de que las cosas por fin comenzaran a ir bien para variar!


	86. Nueva Perspectiva

Bien aunque no lo pareciera, esta reunión de personal improvisada había salido mejor de lo que creí, María y las Alas Blancas estaban emocionadas por tener a Minerva en el grupo y, no se me escapo aquellas sonrisas que tenían Minerva y Palla cuando se abrazaron... y estoy bastante segura de que más de uno lo noto también.

Decir que Fjorm estaba feliz por ver a su hermana, se quedaba corto en especial cuando Fjorm prácticamente se le arrojo encima a Gunnthrá para abrazarla llorosa, Gunnthrá también estaba igual de emocionada y, le prometió a Fjorm que haría lo posible por rescatar al resto de sus hermanos y liberar el reino de Nilf.

Henry fue bastante bien recibido por "Marth" ya que al parecer, ambos venían del mismo mundo, aunque no pude evitar notar que comenzaron a hablar en secreto algunas cosas en cuanto se alejaron un poco del grupo, francamente no me sorprendería que estuvieran discutiendo algo sobre su mundo o de su situación actual.

A pesar de que Olivia venía de otra línea temporal, se veía feliz de tener a alguien que fuera de alguna manera conocido de su mundo aunque, se notaba que ciertos comentarios de Henry la incomodaban bastante, supongo que esta Olivia apenas había comenzado a conocer al Henry de su mundo.

Pero... como era de esperarse, cuando Verónica hizo acto de presencia... se podría decir que los que ya tenían experiencia lidiando con la Verónica de este mundo... no tomaron muy bien que estuviera tan campante dentro del castillo de Askr y específicamente a mi lado...

Literalmente Camilla me jalo y me abrazo "protectoramente" para defenderme de esa "endemoniada niña" mientras el resto se colocaba al frente para escudarme de cualquier ataque... siendo sincera... no dije nada porque, ¿Cuántos pueden decir que Camilla apachurro sus caras contra sus pechos?, aunque el único problema era que apenas podía respirar pero bueno actualmente el oxigeno está sobrevalorado.

Desgraciadamente Anna me reventó la burbuja y, tuve que unirme a ella para explicarles que esta Verónica, no era la que conocíamos en este Askr y que venía de una versión alterna de Ask donde ella no era malvada y solo quería encontrar a su hermano Bruno, luego de dialogar y dar un par de explicaciones extra al menos la mayoría ya no tenían cara de que querían molerla a golpes... de hecho incluso Fae le gruño... aunque más que intimidar, su gruñido fue bastante tierno...

-Entonces... ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que esta princesa Verónica, no es con la que hemos estado peleando estos últimos meses?-dijo Héctor... aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para entender la idea...

-Sí, esta Verónica es de una mundo alterno de Askr donde, aparentemente aun no tiene la maldición de la sangre de Embla-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden haber más de un Askr?, puedo entender que nuestros mundos tengan ese detalle pero... ¿Por qué un lugar tan central como lo es este mundo, sufre de los mismos fenómenos?-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Bueno se supone que la teoría de los universos paralelos afecta todo universo conocido y Askr, no debería ser la excepción a la regla, aunque técnicamente en mi mundo es una teoría de la física cuántica que han estado dando por buena porque ya no se quieren romper más la cabeza con el asunto-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué demonios es la física cuántica?-pregunto Minerva muy confundida... de hecho todos se veían igual de confundidos... bien... veamos que tan buena o mala maestra soy...

-Es una rama de estudio de la física que se encarga de dar una descripción fundamental de la naturaleza a escalas espaciales pequeñas, como los átomos, electrones, ondas y otras cosas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Átomos?-pregunto L´Arachel muy confundida.

-¿Electrones?-pregunto Palla en tono pensativo.

-¿Las ondas tienen que ver con el microondas de tu cuarto, Phyria?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Si de hecho es un tipo de onda, también las ondas del agua son otra, de hecho los terremotos son causados por ondas precisamente-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo una simple onda puede provocar semejante calamidad?-pregunto Lucius algo preocupado.

-Miren, podría quedarme hablando todo el día de eso porque, básicamente esa es mi especialidad, pero tendría que hablar de muchos conceptos y cosas que, estoy segura de que me tomará días sino es que meses para dejárselos claro-dije soltando un suspiro cansado. 

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso nos estás diciendo tontos?-dijo Nino con cierto reclamo.

-No pero, les aseguro que no es algo tan fácil de comprender al nivel que me lo enseñaron-dije en tono sereno.

-Oh por favor Phyria, quizás la mayoría no tengan mis increíbles capacidades mentales y espirituales pero, puedo asegurarte de que soy bastante capaz de entender cualquier conocimiento que aprendiste en aquel, monasterio donde estudiaste-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso y seguro... no era un monasterio... era una universidad...

-De acuerdo, si crees que es tan simple, te diré algunas de las cosas que tuve que estudiar y aprender a lo largo de mis cinco años y medio de carrera, solo para que te des una idea-dije en tono serio, antes de visiblemente tomar aire y comenzar a hablar-Ecuaciones diferenciales, Ecuaciones Lineales, Ecuaciones Armónicas, Ecuaciones Tensoriales, Ecuación de Calor, Derivadas e Integrales, Física Teórica, Mineralogía, Mineralogía Descriptiva, Química Analítica, Química Orgánica, Geología, Geobiología, Geoestadistica, Geodinámica, Hidrología, Estratigrafía de Secuencias, Sedimentología, Sistema Petrolero, Magnetometría, Gravimetría, Fundamentos Geofísicos, Integración de Métodos Geofísicos, Geofísica Nuclear, Prospección Sísmica, Números Imaginarios, Teoría del Potencial, y eso solo mencionando algunas-dije antes de quedarme casi sin aire, ¡Lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que ni siquiera llegue a la mitad del temario de mi carrera!

-Y no eran solo las materias, durante casi cuatro años estuve tomando clases desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, siempre regresaba a mi modesto departamento llena de hojas y hojas de problemas matemáticos que, resuelve estas treinta ecuaciones lineales, que haz veinte ecuaciones tensoriales, que haz estas series trigonométricas, reduce estas cincuenta ecuaciones hasta llegar a cero, usa la transformada de Fourier para resolver estos ejercicios, resuelve estos problemas de números imaginarios... ¡Estoy segura que solo con eso mate medio bosque de tantas hojas y hojas de soluciones que tuve que hacer! ¡Y eso de solo las materias que tenían matemáticas que prácticamente las lleve TODO el tiempo que estuve en la universidad!-dije completamente desesperada... creo que libere un poquito mis frustraciones con todo esto...

Cuando mire a mis compañeros se veían... bueno... como si todas mis palabras hubieran provocado que el cerebro se les derritiera y se les escapara por las orejas... creo que la única que se me ocurre que estaría más que deseosa de aprender todo esto sería Miriel...

-¡Mi cabeza!-grito llorosa Sharena tomando su cabeza con sus manos... bueno... al menos no exploto su cabeza...

-¿¡Qué demonios fue todo ese palabrerío... realmente significaba algo?-dijo Rebecca como si tuviera algún tipo de crisis existencial...

-¿¡Cómo demonios tu cabeza aun no ha explotado con todo eso!?-grito Lyn alterada... creo que porque la mayoría de esas cosas se quedo en mi baúl de "traumas de la universidad"... 

-Tanto... conocimiento...-dijo Lucius débilmente... de hecho la mayoría tenía cara de estar o muy confundidos... o aterrados de por vida... de hecho Elise, Est, Fae, Florina, Lucina, María, Nino, Olivia y Sakura estaban en esa categoría...

-Y... yo pensé que ser un rey era difícil...-dijo Alfonse con una cara como si le hubieran dicho que en el pueblo de alado quemaban perritos vivos...

-No volveré a quejarme de mis clases nunca más-dijo Verónica temblorosa... vaya... quedo traumada el primer día aquí... esto no puede ser buena señal...

-¡Mi estimada Phyria! ¡No hay duda de que usted debe ser una erudito de enorme prestigio!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada... ¿¡Ah!?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dije completamente incrédula, ¿Ahora que se le metió en la cabeza a L´Arachel?

-Solo una persona con su zagas, brillante y privilegiada mente, podría pasar semejante empresa con honores, no hay duda de que usted es una verdadera genio entre simples mortales como nosotros-dijo L´Arachel en tono enfático y sincero...

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho no era la peor pero definitivamente no era la mejor estudiante, además todo eso me dejo secuelas, hasta la fecha aun sigo teniendo pesadillas donde vomito números con sangre hasta morir-dije con cierto fastidio... de hecho aun me sorprende que aprobaran mi tesis...

-¿Vomitar números con sangre? ¡Yo quiero tener pesadillas así!-dijo Henry emocionado... al menos se volvió parte del selecto grupo que aun puede hablar... de hecho Camilla, Fjorm y Gunnthrá son las que relativamente están mejor, solo se ven pasmadas... el resto se ven como si se les hubieran apagado el cerebro...

-Bien Phyria, ya que hiciste un gran trabajo rompiéndoles el cerebro a todos, sugiero que terminemos la reunión y luego busques una manera digerible de explicarles la teoría de los universos paralelos-dijo Anna en un mal intento de aguantar una risa antes de irse de la sala soltando una fuerte carcajada...

...

...

...

Bien... supongo que no pasara nada si los dejo solos aquí mientras se componen, después de todo aun debo ver como se los explicare... quizás podría usar el experimento del gato de Schrödinger... mejor no, las niñas se podrían tristes si les digo de que hay una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que el gato este muerto...


	87. Enigmas Simples

Con un par de semanas de entrenamiento extenuante, la Orden de los Héroes estaba teniendo un merecido descanso en la sala recreativa que Phyria había construido para ellos un tiempo atrás, algo que agradecían muchos de los guerreros del grupo, en especial aquellos que querían pasar más tiempo con sus familias, gracias a la libertad que ahora habían obtenido en este lugar, lejos de sus deberes y responsabilidades de sus mundos.

Sharena podía dar fe de la gran idea que había sido hacer este lugar, no solo porque era un lugar donde podía jugar con su hermano todo tipo de juegos de mesa del mundo de Phyria, sino que también convivir con mucho de los héroes que, poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en sus amigos.

Pese a su preocupación inicial, Sharena se alegro de ver como la princesa Verónica realmente estaba haciendo un intento por llevarse bien con los demás, pese a su aparente falta de experiencia en eso, no era grosera o algo así pero, a veces su rostro demasiado neutral tendía a ahuyentar a la gente, en especial a los guardias que un estaban tratando de acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Con casi toda la orden reunida, el grupo había comenzado un entretenido juego de adivinanzas mientras esperaban a Phyria, al parecer había hecho un desastre en su habitación buscando unos juegos extra que tenía guardados en su closet y, necesitaba por lo menos ordenar un poco sus cosas antes de enseñarles como jugar aquellos juegos.

-Bien creo que tengo una-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable-"Ven al campo por las noches si me quieres conocer, soy señor de grandes ojos cara seria y gran saber"-dijo Gunnthrá en tono animado.

-Mmm... esa es una difícil-dijo Fae en tono pensativo.

-Se me ocurren un par de respuestas pero, esta se las dejare a ustedes pequeñitas-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-No es justo Henry, al menos danos una pista-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Pero si lo hace, donde estaría la diversión-dijo Camilla en tono gentil.

-Además no es muy difícil chicas, solo piensen bien en lo que dijo la princesa Gunnthrá-dijo Catria soltando un ligero suspiro.

-Pues discúlpanos si no todos podemos ser genios como tu-dijo Est con cierto reclamo.

-¡Lo tengo! Son los lobos-dijo Sharena en tono animado y seguro.

-Lo siento pero no es la respuesta-dijo Gunnthrá en tono tranquilo.

-Buen intento princesa Sharena-dijo Fjorm en tono amable.

-Sí pero no lo suficientemente bueno-dijo Sharena un poco triste.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Es el búho!-dijo María dando unos cuantos saltitos.

-Los has adivinado princesa María-dijo Gunnthrá en tono jovial.

-Bueno no podía ser menos de nuestra segunda al mando-dijo Est en tono alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de María despeinándola un poco.

-Buen trabajo María-dijo Minerva con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Solo un "buen trabajo María"? Al menos me merezco un abrazo-dijo María en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno yo...-dijo Minerva ligeramente apenada.

-Vamos comandante, no tiene nada de malo demostrar afecto hacia tu familia en público-dijo Palla en tono alegre antes de abrazar a sus hermanas, Est sonreía con el abrazo mientras que Catria se mostraba algo apenada.

Minerva algo sonrojada extendió sus brazos y antes de que pudiera prepararse, María salto sobre ella para recibir su abrazo, pese a la pena Minerva no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, de verdad le alegraba poder pasar ese tiempo con su querida hermana menor.

-¡Kya! ¡Realmente las dos son muy tiernas!-dijo Feh alegre mientras comenzaba a aletear emocionada.

-Esto me hace desear tener hermanas mayores-dijo Nino con un ligero tono triste.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que tienes hermanas mayores!-dijo Lyn animada, antes de abrazar a Nino junto con Florina.

-Siempre serás para nosotras como nuestra hermana menor Nino-dijo Florina en tono dulce, haciendo que Nino se pusiera algo roja pero, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo también quiero mi abrazo!-dijo Sharena alegre mirando a su hermano, Alfonse con una sonrisa abrazo a su hermana.

-Desearía que mi hermano estuviera aquí...-dijo Verónica un poco desanimada.

-Bueno no soy tu hermano, pero ambos tenemos el pelo blanco, ¿Debe contar de alguna manera?-dijo Henry en tono animado y extendiendo sus brazos, para sorpresa del grupo, Verónica al final acepto su abrazo completamente roja y acurrucándose un poco en su pecho... más de uno de verdad deseaba que Phyria estuviera aquí con su cámara.

-Chicos, creo que tengo una adivinanza en la que todos pueden participar-dijo Palla con cierto animo.

-¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a esa!-dijo Est emocionada.

-Est, más te vale no decir la respuesta-dijo Catria con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no lo hare porque no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa-dijo Est contenta.

-¿Cómo va la adivinanza señorita Palla?-pregunto Sakura en tono gentil.

-Bien escuchen bien chicos, "Cabeza de hierro, cuerpo de madera, si te piso un dedo, ¡menudo grito pegas!"-dijo Palla en tono animado.

-Una estaca con punta de metal-dijo Henry en tono seguro.

-Lo siento pero no es la respuesta-dijo Palla aun sonriendo.

-¡El hacha!-dijo Héctor en tono animado.

-Cerca pero no-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Un bastón?-pregunto Serra no muy segura.

-Claro que no-dijo Est en tono divertido.

-¿Una flecha?-dijo Rebecca en tono pensativo.

-Tampoco-dijo Palla de buen humor.

-Si no es una flecha, debe ser un arco-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo y seguro.

-Se están alejando de la respuesta-dijo Catria con una ligera sonrisa.

-No puede ser una espada-dijo Lyn en tono pensativo.

-Al menos que sea una espada con mango de madera-dijo Lucina en tono reflexivo.

-¿Tampoco es una lanza, verdad?-pregunto Florina.

-No, parece que nadie puede con la súper adivinanza de Palla-dijo Est en tono orgulloso.

-Realmente Palla debe tener la mente de un gran erudito-dijo L´Arachel con cierto aire solemne.

-O nosotros no somos muy listos-dijo Verónica soltando un suspiro.

-Apoyo la idea de Verónica-dijo Anna en tono divertido.

-No sea cruel comandante y ayúdenos-dijo Sharena haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Quizás no deba ser necesariamente un arma-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-Tal vez sea algún tipo de herramienta-dijo Alfonse en tono reflexivo.

-¿Hermana, sabes la respuesta?-dijo María preguntándole a Minerva.

-Mmm... es... ¿Un martillo?-dijo Minerva en tono pensativo.

-Correcto Minerva, no por nada era nuestra comandante-dijo Palla en tono animado, haciendo que Minerva se sonrojara ligeramente, mientras las niñas vitoreaban a Minerva.

-¿Sabias la respuesta hermana?-pregunto Fjorm en tono curioso.

-Sí pero, no quería echarles a perder la diversión-dijo Gunnthrá con una ligera sonrisa.

-En especial cuando pasan estas cosas-dijo Camilla en tono animado mientras miraba como Minerva se ponía más roja por el exceso de atención que recibía.

-Parece que encontraron la manera de entretenerse-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras entraba a la sala.

-B-bueno, estabas tardando y...-comenzó a decir Olivia algo mortificada hasta que Phyria la detuvo con suavidad.

-Tranquilos, esto me enseñara a no hacer tanto desorden-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, antes de sentarse en el sofá que compartían Camilla, Fjorm y Gunnthrá-Y ya que están con las adivinanzas, tengo una que les encantara-dijo Phyria con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No tiene que ver con números verdad?-dijo Héctor algo asustado, luego de escuchar ese parloteo de Phyria, aprender sobre la tesorería de un reino ya no sonaba tan mal.

-No descuida y, si usan la lógica encontraran la respuesta muy rápido-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Entonces no tienen mucha oportunidad-dijo Anna en tono burlón.

-No hables por todos-dijo Serra algo molesta.

-¿Cuál es su adivinanza Phyria?-pregunto Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-Bien atentos porque deben prestar mucha atención-dijo Phyria en un ligero tono serio-"Imaginen que están esperando a alguien sentados en una banca y ven a dos mujeres pasar comiendo una de esas paletas tubulares de nieve que les he dado, bien una de ella se lo está comiendo a mordidas y la otra simplemente la está chupando, ahora díganme, ¿Cuál de estas dos mujeres está casada?"-dijo Phyria esbozando una enorme sonrisa... la mayoría se quedo mudo ante la pregunta.

-¿¡Qué clase de adivinanza obscena es esa!?-grito Minerva furiosa, nadie sabía si estaba roja de la pena o de la ira.

-¿De qué estás hablando hermana?-pregunto María muy confundida...Minerva parecía que estaba ahogándose tratando de pensar en que decirle.

-¡Por Naga Phyria! ¡HAY NIÑAS PRESENTES!-dijo Catria completamente roja y molesta.

-Eso sin contar a Alfonse, Fjorm, Gunnthrá, Lucius y Olivia-dijo Anna antes de partirse de la risa.

-¡No está ayudando comandante!-dijo Alfonse apenado y alterado, sin atreverse a apartar sus manos de su rostro.

-¡Esta vez te pasaste Phyria!-dijo Lyn indignada y roja.

-¡Uno pensaría que no podías caer más bajo!-dijo Rebecca igual de roja y molesta.

-Estamos hablando de Phyria Rebecca, ¡Por supuesto que puede caer muy bajo!-dijo Nino gritando roja.

-¿¡Phyria porque dijiste ese tipo de adivinanza!?-dijo Florina muy roja y alterada.

-¡Esto rompe todas las reglas de la decencia!-grito L´Arachel cubriéndo su rostro completamente rojo.

-¡Y eso es quedarse corto!-dijo Lucina bajando la mirada completamente roja, al parecer le estaba saliendo vapor de sus oídos.

-¡Ni siquiera quiero saber la respuesta!-grito Olivia igual de alterada que L´Arachel.

-No sé de que están hablando-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA TONTA!-grito Serra furiosa.

-Phyria esto no es gracioso-dijo Palla en tono duro y gélido.

-Phyria está sin dudas ha sido una de tus bromas de peor gusto-dijo Camilla en tono frio, deseando haber tenido su hacha a la mano para arrojársela a Phyria...

-Q-q-q-q-quizás solo lo estamos mal entendiendo-dijo Gunnthrá abochornada y apenas articulando palabra, Fjorm se limitaba a cubrir su incandescente rostro con sus manos.

-Bueno si hay que elegir, ¡Yo voto por la chica que la esta chupando!-dijo Henry en tono alegre... hasta que comenzó a empalidecer por la mirada que le arrojaron la mayoría de las chicas del grupo...

-Y-y-y-yo opino lo mismo que Henry-dijo Héctor un poco asustado y deliberadamente apartándose de cualquier chica del grupo.

-Entonces yo también votó por la que la esta chupando-dijo Est en tono alegre, haciendo que Palla y Catria empalidecieran.

-¡No tomen partido en esto niñas!-dijo Lucius rojo y bastante tembloroso.

-Entonces yo voto por la que la esta mordiendo-dijo Sharena con una gran sonrisa, Alfonse tuvo un severo ataque de tos mientras Anna no paraba de carcajearse.

-Yo iré por el equipo de las mordidas-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-¡Yo también me uno al equipo de las mordidas!-dijo Elise emocionada, aunque no comprendió porque su hermana se había puesto tan tensa y pálida-¿A cuál equipo te unirás Sakura?-pregunto Elise en tono inocente.

-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo...-dijo Sakura roja, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Yo tampoco se cual elegir-dijo Feh en tono pensativo.

-Tengo la respuesta-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Enserio Setsuna, ¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso, más de uno se preparaba para lo peor.

-Es la que tiene el anillo de bodas en la mano-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-¡Correcto!-dijo Phyria en tono animado, mientras más de uno quedaba completamente estupefacto...

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé?-dijo Sharena dándose un manotazo en la frente, ¡Era tan obvio!

-Rayos-dijo Verónica con cierto fastidio, no podía creer que Setsuna hubiera resuelto el acertijo...

-Entonces... las paletas...-dijo Gunnthrá débilmente.

-Por supuesto que no tenían nada que ver con la respuesta, ¿Cómo alguien puede averiguar con eso, que una persona está casada o no?-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, mientras los adultos trataban de comprender el asunto-Aunque eso me dejo en claro que tipo de mente tienen ustedes-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona, ¡Cómo le encantaba molestar a las personas con esta broma!

En las puertas del enorme castillo de Askr, dos guardias estaban patrullando la entrada un poco aburridos, era bastante raro tener un día tan inusualmente tranquilo en el castillo, en especial luego de la llegada de la legendaria invocadora y los héroes de otros mundos pero, tampoco era tan mal recibido por la mayoría de los guardias.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver, cuando la legendaria invocadora salía como alma llevada por el diablo gritando "¡No me arrepiento de nada!" siendo perseguida por casi toda Orden de los Héroes que, al juzgar por sus expresiones, parecían más una multitud iracunda dispuesta a matar a golpes a la invocadora.

Mientras veían aquella concurrencia alejarse cada vez más del castillo, ambos hombres suspiraron un poco cansados, sin duda no era más que otro día normal en el castillo de Askr.


	88. Apoyo de Romance Final (Héctor/Serra)

Para este punto, Héctor realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno realmente sabía lo que estaba por hacer pero, dudaba lograrlo de la manera más correcta posible, después de todo no era un experto ni remotamente en estas cosas y cualquier error, haría que su corazón quedara tan destrozado que, sería incapaz de recuperarse de semejante golpe. 

Apenas fue capaz de seguir adelante con la muerte de sus padre y, luego de la muerta de su hermano Uther... de no ser por el apoyo de todos sus camaradas en armas... probablemente Héctor no hubiera sido capaz de seguir viviendo por la pérdida de quien había sido su mejor amigo, hermano y... padre...

Héctor hizo lo posible por no ponerse emocional, no necesitaba que esos sentimiento lo hicieran hacerlo peor de lo que probablemente lo haría, guiado por un impulso, Héctor saco la pequeña caja donde contenía lo que eran sus esperanzas y sueños, Phyria había sido extremadamente generosa con él al cederle los orbes sagrados que necesitaba para pagarle a Anna este regalo que, esperaba que cumpliera con las expectativas de su amada... aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo... realmente dudaba que ni un diamante del tamaño de la luna, fuera suficiente para esa mujer...

Dándose un par de cachetadas para darse valor, Héctor respiro hondo para mantener su compostura, esto era algo en lo que no debía fallar sin importar lo que pasara, lograría confesarle sus sentimientos a su doncella, ¡Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello! 

¡Él no era un cobarde! ¡Él era el gran marques de Ostia! ¡Un guerrero listo para tomar esta batalla con todo el honor y la dignidad de su noble cuna! ¡Él. NO. DEBÍA. FALLAR!

En una capilla anexada al gran castillo de Askr, Serra se encontraba sentada en un barandal leyendo uno de sus libros, el ambiente del lugar era simplemente divino y, casi podía jurar que podía sentir la presencia de Santa Elimine en el lugar, quizás el lugar poseía la propiedad de conectarse con los dioses de otros mundos, solo eso explicaba porque este recinto se sentía tan extrañamente familiar para ella.

Mientras seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, unos pasos pronto la pusieron en alerta, al principio pensó que era Lucius o la princesa Elise o la princesa Sakura, ya que ellos habían venido a este lugar a leer y descansar un par de veces con ella pero, se sorprendió al ver que aquella figura que caminaba de manera firme no era otra persona más que Héctor.

Serra se limito a suspirar un poco desganada, debió de haber pensado que este día tan perfecto y tranquilo no le duraría por mucho tiempo, con algo de suerte cualquier asunto o lesión que quisiera tratar Héctor con ella, terminaría lo suficientemente rápido como para no regresar al castillo antes de tiempo.

-¡H-hola Serra!-dijo Héctor en tono fuerte y ligeramente nervioso, ¡No era momento para entrar en pánico! 

-Hola Héctor-dijo Serra un poco preocupada... ¿Por qué Héctor se veía tan... sudoroso y tembloroso?

-H-hace un agradable día hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor tratando de sonar galante... solo para sonar como si tuviera un grave problema en la garganta...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Serra más preocupada, parecía como si Héctor hubiera contraído una rara enfermedad o, tuviera una severa intoxicación por algo que comió... 

-¡C-claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué debería estar mal?-dijo Héctor algo tembloroso, ¿¡Cómo podía estar fracasando sin ni siquiera poner su plan en acción!?

-Bien tuve suficiente, iras directo al castillo conmigo y veremos si tenemos algo que pueda arreglarte-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio antes de tomar la mano de Héctor y llevarlo hacia el castillo... sabía que había sido demasiado optimista al creer que esto, sería un asunto fácil de resolver...

Mientras era llevado por la fuerza Héctor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la calidez y la suavidad de la mano de Serra, pese a su voz irritada, su rostro realmente reflejaba una gran preocupación por su aparente enfermedad... Serra realmente se preocupaba mucho por él... quizás incluso tanto como su difunto hermano...

...

Era hora de la verdad... debía actuar como un hombre si quería por lo menos tener, aunque fuera la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos a su amada, fuera cual fuera la decisión de Serra, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con dignidad y valor...

-Serra, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-No me vayas a salir con el cuento de que Santa Elimine te curo de la nada-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio hasta que observo el rostro de Héctor... nunca en su vida había visto a Héctor tan... decidido...

-Serra yo...-comenzó a decir Héctor manteniéndose lo más tranquilo que podía-Se que no soy bueno con las palabras y que, probablemente no sea capaz de usarlas correctamente pero... hay algo realmente importante que debo decirte-dijo Héctor en tono determinado.

-B-bueno Héctor, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, así que no te preocupes, yo la poderosa y grandiosa Serra, soy más suficientemente sabia como para entender cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme-dijo Serra tan segura como su agitado corazón le permitía, Héctor realmente se veía como un galante caballero en esos momentos...

-Serra hemos pasado muchas cosas, desde que me uní a la defensa de nuestra mundo de Nergal y sus malignos planes, hasta todo el tiempo que llevamos en Askr, hemos pasado por retos que parecían no solo imposibles de lograr, sino extremadamente mortales-dijo Héctor en tono firme, mirando a Serra a los ojos.

-Y a pesar de todos los problemas, todas las tragedias y peligros que hemos tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora... tu nunca te has apartado de mi lado, aun en mis momentos más bajos, ya fueran por heridas del cuerpo o del alma, has estado ahí para salvarme de las tinieblas e incluso... de mi mismo-dijo Héctor en tono ligeramente serio, al recordar aquella época donde apenas era capaz de vivir cuando recibió el mensaje del fallecimiento de su hermano...

-Héctor...-dijo Serra con suavidad mientras apretaba con gentileza la mano de Héctor-Tu... sabes que nunca te dejaría solo en esto, aun si no eres un Lord perfecto yo... sería incapaz de abandonarte-dijo Serra muy roja y bajando un poco la mirada, sintiendo que le estaba costando respirar.

-Lo sé Serra, por eso y otras tantas cosas, es que quiero... no... deseo darte esto como un símbolo de mis sentimientos-dijo Héctor en tono decidido antes de arrodillarse, mostrarle la caja y abrirla, revelando un anillo con una hermosa gema en el, Serra contuvo el aliento por unos instantes.

-Héctor... eso es...-dijo Serra apenas articulando palabras, cuando Héctor la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Serra se que no soy el mejor Lord de este mundo o el de cualquiera, aun tengo mucho que aprender y no soy precisamente un gran pensador pero, puedo jurarte que mientras respire te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Héctor en tono algo fuerte-Serra... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Héctor en tono determinado mirando a Serra directamente a los ojos, rezando porque la respuesta de su amada fuera un sí.

Serra genuinamente nunca se había sentido tan... tan... dichosa en toda su vida... apenas era capaz de creer que Héctor, aquel Lord con la cabeza más dura que Serra había conocido en toda su vida que, fue revelando a una persona de gentil corazón que poco a poco había ganado el corazón de Serra... profesara tales sentimientos por ella... Serra no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de alegría.

-Acepto-dijo Serra de manera cálida antes de limpiarse algunas lagrimas-¡Por Elimine Héctor! No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho-dijo Serra mostrando la sonrisa más dulces y sincera que alguna vez le hubiera visto en su vida Héctor, él fue incapaz de contener su júbilo.

Tomando por sorpresa a Serra, Héctor la levanto antes de hacerla girar vitoreando emocionado mientras sonreía completamente feliz, Serra no pudo evitar reírse por el efusivo gesto de su amado, era toda una dicha saber que Héctor, se encontrar tan feliz como ella. 

Héctor la bajo con delicadeza, sin despegar sus manos de la cintura de su amada, no fue capaz de atreverse a despegar su mirada del cálido rostro de su hermosa doncella, Serra simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Hubo un lapso de silencio mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos, el ambiente era cálido y una fresca y suave brisa había hecho que las coletas de Serra se mecieran con cierta gracia, Héctor sentía como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que, apenas su pecho era capaz de contenerlo. 

Para su sorpresa Serra de manera tímida cerró los ojos y levanto ligeramente el rostro, Héctor sabía lo que quería pero... no estaba seguro si lo haría bien, así que tomando todo el valor que podía, bajo su mirada y beso a su amada en su suave y casto beso.

Y, a pesar de que había sido una suave y casi fugaz caricia en los labios, aquel cálido beso había sido simplemente perfecto para los dos jóvenes enamorados.


	89. Un error imperdonable

Siendo sincera no podría estar más feliz por Héctor y Serra, quien diría que Héctor tomaría la iniciativa tan pronto para darle el anillo a Serra en cuanto le di los orbes para comprar el anillo y, si bien gaste cuarenta orbes para ayudar a conseguirlo, sigo sintiendo que fue una mejor inversión que poner en riesgo mi hígado y riñones con los corajes que me sacan el Altar de invocación... en especial ahora que Anna prohibió que cualquier héroe me ayudara con las invocaciones...

Como era de esperarse todos celebramos la feliz unión de esos dos he incluso hicimos una pequeña fiesta de celebración por su reciente compromiso, aunque no estoy segura si decidirán casarse aquí o cuando lleguen a su mundo o si estarán como novios hasta que decidan eso pero, lo importante es que todo parece estar bien.

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto ya bastante entrada la noche luego de la celebración y quedarme junto con Catria y algunos voluntarios a limpiar la cocina, decidí checar algo que llevaba tiempo sin revisar y que casi me había olvidado de su existencia, la opción de vínculos entre unidades de mi arma.

Francamente no me sentía cómoda usándolo, es decir una cosa era hacerlo con personajes de ficción de un videojuego pero ellos... ya no son meros personajes de una saga, son gente con la que convivo prácticamente todos los días, y con los que he formado lazos de amistad...

... Esto de hacer parejas no estaba bien... es decir, ¿Quién me garantizaba que los sentimientos de Héctor y Serra era reales y no una manipulación de este sistema?... 

...

...

...

La verdad se ven muy felices juntos pero... ¿Es de verdad ese amor salido de ellos? ¿O de esta arma legendaria?... debo de hablar de esto con Anna en cuanto pueda... no me siento capaz de hacer esto con mis amigos... no soy capaz de manipular sus vidas de esta forma tan... cruel...

Abrí el menú y decidí checar si había algún cambio raro en Héctor y Serra, parece que todo está bien, están en S y las opciones...

...

...

...

¿¡Pero qué mierda!? 

Sin perder tiempo salí de mi cuarto y fui directamente con Feh para decirle que buscara a la miserable rata de Anna y la mandara derechito a mi cuarto para hablar, ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque esa perra siempre explica solo lo que le conviene!?

Tuve que esperar casi media hora antes de que nuestra "amada" comandante hiciera gala de su presencia en mi habitación, Anna me miro como si estuviera pasando por una jaqueca por todo el alcohol que bebido en la fiesta antes de hablarme.

-Más te vale que valga la pena, la cabeza no deja de zumbarme desde que preparaste esos tragos en la fiesta-dijo Anna con cierto reclamo.

-Nadie te obligo a beberlos... y de hecho tú fuiste la que me pidió que los hiciera-dije con cierto aire irritado... aun no entiendo como ELLA sabía que trabaje en un bar cuando estaba en la universidad...

-Bueno no nos pongamos a discutir por tecnicismos sin importancia-dijo Anna sobándose la sien-¿Y bien, que es lo que necesitas ahora?-dijo Anna ligeramente más compuesta.

-Necesito que me expliques y de verdad me refiero a explicarme... ¿¡QUE MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-grite furiosa antes de mostrarle las opciones que DEBÍAN estar en la sección de vínculos.

-No veo cual es el problema-dijo Anna haciéndose la inocente...

-¡Se supone que en esta cosa puedes hacer y deshacer vínculos entre las unidades!-grite molesta y apenas conteniendo la necesidad de dispararle con el arma.

-¿Qué clase de ser cruel y miserable eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar separar a ese par de jóvenes enamorados?-dijo Anna... en el tono indignado más falso que le haya escuchado a alguien decir...

-¿Por quien me tomas, por ti?-dije ofendida y con los brazos cruzados.

-Y luego te preguntas porque últimamente te he puestos en trabajos desagradables-dijo Anna fastidiada.

-¡El punto es que no me advertiste que los emparejamientos eran permanentes!-grite harta de las evasivas de Anna.

-¿Porque debía atormentar tu cabecita con esa información tan inútil?-dijo Anna en tono amable.

-¡Vete a la mierda Anna!-grite molesta.

-Y ya que hablamos de eso, aun no has cumplido tu parte del contrato que dice que debes proporcionarme parejas yuri para venta y distribución de productos-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-No voy a manipular a gente inocente solo para que TU, hagas dinero a costa de ellos-dije en tono frio y áspero, no pienso ser parte del juego de este monstruo híper-capitalista.

-Pues entonces, espero que te haya gustado limpiar letrinas de conciertos, porque tendrás que hacer esos trabajos durante mucho tiempo para obtener tus preciados orbes-dijo Anna en tono divertido, solo me limite a rechinar mis dientes de la frustración....

-Bueno si ya es todo, necesito descansa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo quien sabe qué tipo de trabajo podría tocarte la próxima vez que necesites orbes-dijo Anna en tono burlón antes de salir de mi habitación...

...

...

...

Si cree que puede amenazarme con eso solo para hacer parejas... muy bien, lo haremos a su manera, porque la desgraciada se le ha olvidado que ella, es parte de los héroes de la orden y que por eso, ella también puedo ser seleccionada como material de vínculos. 

Rápidamente la seleccione junto con otro héroe, si tanto desea tener yuri, veamos qué le parece vender materiales de sí misma y...

...

...

...

Oh no...

...

¡PERO QUÉ MIERDAS HE HECHO!

¡NO SOLO ACABO DE CONDENAR A UNA INOCENTE PERSONA A TENER DE PAREJA HA ALGUIEN COMO ANNA!

¡SINO QUE TAMBIÉN HE CONDENADO A TODO EL REINO DE NILF A UNA VIDA DE MISERIA Y DE IMPUESTOS QUE TE CAGAS!

¡ESTO HARÁ VER A SURTR COMO UNA ÉPOCA DE GLORIA SI ESE PAR LLEGAN AL NIVEL S!


	90. La venganza del diablo

Si hay una palabra que podría describirme en estos momentos, era que me encontraba simplemente aterrada... en el momento que Anna me mando un mensaje con Feh citándome en el "área" de pruebas para la recolección de orbes, sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando... 

En estos momentos estaba en una camioneta sola, camino a lo que se suponía que era un trabajo salido a último momento que debía realizar para conseguir unos orbes... regularmente iba junto conmigo una cuadrilla de Annas para realizarlo pero, esta vez la única Anna que me acompañaba era la conductora la cual, solo me dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo en una granja.

... La verdad no sé qué rayos está planeando Anna... ni siquiera estoy segura si ya se entero del... emparejamiento que hice guiada por una soberana estupidez... en estos momentos no sé si podre salir viva o ligeramente cuerda de esto...

Baje del vehículo nerviosa una vez que llegamos, la Anna conductora parecía que sabía tanto como yo en esos momentos y, solo se limito a decirme que hablara con una persona que estaba esperándome en la entrada de un enorme granero... espero que solo sea limpiar la caca de los animales... la última vez que ordeñe una vaca, acabaron llevándome al médico luego que esta me pateo en el pecho...

Si la falta de información ya era muy mala señal, el hecho de que me pidieran usar un especie de guante de látex que me cubría prácticamente todo el brazo me puso incluso más nerviosa... ¿Para qué rayos necesitaría ese tipo de protección?

Tuve que seguir a unas personas hasta una parte del granero donde había un enorme toro que... no... definitivamente nadie necesita saber eso... esto está comenzando a ponerme más nerviosa....

-Bien, ¿Tu eres la chica que envió el servicio de ayuda?-dijo uno de los sujetos que, estaba usando lo que parecía ser un overol de plástico y unas botas del mismo material.

-Si soy yo-dije tratando de sonar segura.

-Bien amiga, tu trabajo es sencillo, solo debes introducir tu brazo ahí dentro, mientras recolectamos el material para la venta-dijo el sujeto en tono tranquilo...

...

...

...

... ¿Qué...?

-D-disculpe... creo que no entendí bien... ¿A-a que se refieren con introducir el brazo dentro?-dije al borde de desmayarme... ¿No se referirían a meter mi brazo DENTRO de él verdad?... debí de entenderlo mal... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía de haber sido!

-¿No fui claro? Debes meter tu brazo AHÍ, mientras nosotros recolectamos el producto, eso fue lo que firmo tu supervisora-dijo el hombre un poco impaciente...

...

...

...

... No...

No...

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mayoría de los miembros de la orden, estaban inusualmente preocupados en el pasillo del gran castillo de Askr, desde temprano nadie había visto señales de Phyria en toda la mañana y, si bien no era inusual encontrarla hasta medio día fuera de su habitación, el hecho de que no se presentara cuando se suponía que iba ayudar a L´Arachel y Nino a organizar los tomos de magia que tenían a disposición, fue algo bastante fuera de lo común.

Phyria no era una madrugadora y ella misma lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero nunca rompía su promesa o faltaba a ese tipo de responsabilidades y, el hecho de no encontrarla en su cuarto, comenzó a preocupar a más de uno en la orden, ¿En donde se pudo haber metido su compañera y estratega?

-¿Tuviste suerte preguntándole a los guardias?-pregunto Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Nada, al parecer nadie la vio salir del castillo-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-Espero que Florina y el resto de las jinetes pegaso, hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros-dijo Fjorm soltando un suspiro.

-Ya buscamos en los jardines y las zonas cercanas al castillo, pero no hemos podido encontrarla-dijo Lucius algo angustiado, quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Olivia y Sakura.

-Espero que este bien-dijo Sharena en tono afligido.

-No te preocupes hermana, estoy seguro que sea donde este, Phyria debe encontrarse a salvo-dijo Alfonse animado a su hermana.

-¡Chicos!-escucharon el grito de Elise, quien se acercaba junto con Feh y María.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?-pregunto Camilla en tono amable.

-Feh dice que Phyria se fue desde temprano con Anna, para cumplir más pruebas para conseguir orbes-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Hm... esto me parece un poco sospechoso-dijo Camilla en tono cauteloso.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso princesa Camilla?-pregunto Gunnthrá en tono preocupado.

-Bueno, ustedes no han estado mucho tiempo aquí pero, las últimas veces que Phyria fue de manera urgente, a responder al llamado de las pruebas, ella regresaba muy... débil-dijo Camilla siendo cuidadosa con su elección de palabras.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso hermana?-pregunto Elise muy preocupada.

-Bueno... Phyria ya ha regresado un par de veces con aspecto como... si hubiera visto a la muerte a la cara-dijo Lyn en tono algo bajo y desanimado.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Sakura algo temblorosa.

-N-no puedo creer que Phyria se arriesgue tanto solo para conseguir esos orbes por nosotros...-dijo Fjorm en tono cabizbajo.

-Phyria siempre se esfuerza mucho para ayudarnos...-dijo Sharena en tono algo culpable.

-Confiemos en que esta ocasión Phyria regresara con bien-dijo Lucius tratando de animar al grupo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Fae, Henry, Setsuna y Verónica, se aproximaron a ellos con un aspecto... algo preocupante... tal parecía como si los hubieran atacado un escuadrón de Embla.

-¿¡Por Nilf, que les ha sucedido!?-grito Gunnthrá asustada.

-Bien, la mala noticia es que no pudimos encontrar a Phyria-dijo Henry con su característico tono optimista, a pesar de tener la ropa muy rasgada...

-Pero la buena es que, gracias a Setsuna pudimos descubrir muchas trampas en el bosque cercano al castillo y destruirlas-dijo Fae muy animada... a pesar de las múltiples ramitas que tenía en su ahora despeinado cabello...

-¡Así es amigos, Setsuna es sin ninguna duda la reina busca trampas!-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Les dije que era la mejor en eso-dijo Setsuna en tono orgulloso... a pesar de algunos raspones y cortes que tenía en su cuerpo y ropa...

-Por favor... no me vuelvan a mandarme a buscar a alguien junto con ellos...-dijo Verónica en tono cansado... su cabello se veía algo esponjado, como si hubiera sido expuesto a algo muy caliente, además de estar muy enlodada...

-Creo que necesitaran algo de nuestra ayuda-dijo Sakura en tono tímido y preocupado, antes de acercarse para empezar a curar a sus amigos junto con Elise, Lucius y María.

-Espero que los demás no se hayan topado con otros problemas-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-Tú los llamas problemas, yo lo veo como una oportunidad de hacer los alrededores más seguros-dijo Henry en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es! ¡Ahora nadie será lastimado por esas trampas!-dijo Fae muy feliz, mientras Setsuna asentía con confianza y Verónica se limitaba a suspirar.

Cuando el grupo termino de reunirse en el pasillo y que, fueran informados del paradero de Phyria, empezaron su larga espera por el regreso de su compañera y amiga, hasta que esta llego junto con la comandante Anna con un aspecto... simplemente terrible...

Nadie... absolutamente nadie había visto a Phyria en tan mal estado luego de una misión de recolección de orbes, la mirada de Phyria parecía apagada... prácticamente muerta, estaba completamente pálida... temblorosa... moviéndose con una expresión de puro pavor...

Para sorpresa de todos, Phyria cayó de rodillas al suelo antes de vomitar sobre este, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HABÍA PASADO EN ESA PRUEBA!?, al parecer era algo que no sabrían inmediatamente porque Phyria, guiada por lo que llamarían un instinto visceral, se puso de pie antes de que cualquiera pudiera ayudarla y corrió hacia su habitación, nadie fue capaz de abrirla por más golpes que le dieron a la puerta en su desesperación...

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO!?-grito Lyn antes de tomar a Anna por el cuello de su blusa y levantarla frente a la atónita mirada del resto, quizás Lyn no tenía pruebas pero, ¡ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE ANNA TENÍA ALGO QUE VER CON EL ESTADO DE PHYRIA!

-T-t-t-tranquila Lyn...-dijo Anna nerviosa, tomada por sorpresa por la violenta reacción de Lyn-Solo se siente ultrajada por lo que tuvo que...-dijo Anna cuando súbitamente Lyn la soltó casi al instante de que todo el ambiente se congelara...

Anna levanto la cabeza aterrada al darse cuenta de su muy mala elección de palabras... si creía que Lyn la miraba de manera feroz antes... eso no se comparaba con la mirada asesina que le arrojo mientras tomaba peligrosamente su espada... y no era la única, prácticamente toda la orden la miraba como si quisiera matarla...

¡Por dios que incluso Lucius la miraba de manera asesina! ¡Incluso Henry había perdido completamente su sonrisa y había abierto los ojos mostrado una mirada oscura que preocupo mucho a Anna!

Otros estaban consternadas del horror de lo que había sugerido de manera accidental, mientras que las jóvenes, si bien no habían entendido el mal contexto de sus palabras, no lo necesitaban al ver la reacción de los mayores...

...

...

...

... Si... hoy definitivamente no sería un buen día para Anna... al menos había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero al voluntariamente-obligar a Phyria a hacer ese desagradable trabajo...


	91. Clausulas y restricciones

Dios...

Dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¡PORQUE ESA SENSACIÓN NO SE VA!?

¡YA ME BAÑE COMO CUATRO VECES! ¡Y AUN SIENTO ESA SENSACIÓN EN EL CUERPO! ¡NO CREO QUE ALGÚN DÍA VUELVA SENTIRME LIMPIA EN MI VIDA!  
¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI PODRE SALIR ALGÚN DÍA DE AQUÍ!

¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN...! ¡TAN... !

...

...

...

En este momento de verdad necesito un abrazo de mi mamá o mi hermana mayor...

...

...

...

...¿Por qué...? ... Ni siquiera la empareje con alguien feo... y esa perra sin corazón probablemente se aprovechara de las riqueza que le da el puesto de su pareja a la mínima que pueda...

...

...

...

En estos momentos incluso desearía...

...

...

...

Un momento...

Saliendo ligeramente de mi asco hacia mí misma, tome unas toallas para cubrirme y salí disparada del baño hacia el cuarto para buscar mi contrato, si lo que creía era correcto, entonces...

¡HARE PAGAR A ANNA CON LO MÁS VALIOSO PARA ELLA, POR TODO LO QUE ME HIZO PASAR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna debía admitir que había hecho un esfuerzo bastante digno a pesar de verse de alguna manera, incapacitada de usar sus poderes especiales... bueno por lo menos los que le permitirían despachar a todos los miembros de la orden de un solo golpe.

Realmente ella nunca había predicho que todos ellos estuvieran tan encariñados con Phyria, aunque tomando en cuenta su desafortunada elección de palabras, era muy difícil que cualquiera en su sano juicio, no quisiera arrancarle la piel con un pelador de papas.

Pese a todo, Anna había hecho un gran trabajo no solo huyendo, sino también defendiéndose de los masivos ataques de los miembros de la orden, en especial ahora que estaban fuera de las restricciones del modo historia o un modo del juego, haciendo que realmente se enfrentara a varios de ellos en pleno uso de sus capacidades.

Para este punto se encontraba mal herida y casi arrinconada en el Altar de orbes del castillo, nunca pensó que todos estuvieran tan inusualmente motivados para decapitarla o cortarla en trozos, incluso Catria y Minerva la atacaron con una ferocidad que la asusto, y eso que ellas no estaban precisamente apegadas a Phyria.

Al menos podía decir que Alfonse, Feh y Sharena había hecho un intento por detener a todos y, darle una oportunidad a Anna de explicarse, desafortunadamente Lyn encabezando la orden como una Lord de la guerra, realizaron un ataque que no solo la hizo huir, sino que también le causo demasiados daños en el cuerpo... 

Si no atendía sus heridas con un curandero, tendría que ir al hospital y Anna, preferiría yacer moribunda en el suelo antes de gastar un solo centavo con esas sanguijuelas del Hospital General...

...

...

...

Bien... al menos la hacha de Camilla le pondría fin a esto, solo se haría la muerta, luego escaparía, vería como conseguir a un curandero y con unos días de descanso, podría regresar al castillo con un plan de reconciliación.

-¡ALTO!-se escucho el grito de Phyria, parando el ataque en seco del la Orden de los Héroes, cuando todos voltearon hacia el pasillo, a la mayoría se les cayeron las armas al ver, como Phyria iba... vestida...

Todo indicaba que Phyria acababa de salir de la ducha... porque solo tenía un par de toallas cubriéndola... aun su cabello estaba muy mojado y mientras caminaba, dejaba pequeños charcos de agua... ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido salir así?...

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Alfonse, Gunnthrá, Fjorm, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura, soltaron un chillido avergonzado antes de cubrir sus muy enrojecidos rostros, Serra directamente le pico los ojos a Héctor, Verónica le cubrió los ojos a Henry y el resto, se limitaban a mirar algo avergonzados, como Phyria se acercaba lentamente hacia Anna con un semblante serio.

-Hola Phyria...-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa, algo en la mirada de Phyria no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. 

-Comandante...-dijo Phyria en tono muy frio, Anna trago saliva de los nervios...-Sabes, en otras circunstancias hubiera dejado que te masacraran hasta la muerte-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono gélido-Pero no Anna, la muerte sería algo muy piadoso para ti-dijo Phyria esbozando una ligera sonrisa que, hizo sentir un escalofrió a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Anna temblorosa.

-Resulta que alguien se le olvido que está sujeta a las condiciones de un contrato que ambas firmamos y, en vista de que causaste daños a mi moral, tendrás que pagar el precio-dijo Phyria sin quitar aquella sonrisa siniestra que hizo que más de uno diera un paso hacia atrás.

-E-e-e-e-e-el precio...-dijo Anna muerta del miedo.

-Así es Anna, es algo que ya sabes quién va tener que pagar y, deberás hablar con tus jefes por haber provocado esta compensación MONETARIA por haber infringido los términos del contrato, espero que te pudras lentamente-termino de decir Phyria en tono glaciar, antes dar media vuelta y retirarse sin ofrecer ni una sola explicación más.

Los guerreros se sorprendieron al ver como el semblante de Anna había cambiado tan drásticamente, Anna se desplomo en el suelo de golpe, su cara estaba completamente pálida, sus ojos estaban en blanco y no dejaba de chorrear espuma de su boca...

...

...

...

Phyria tenía razón... la mejor forma de dañar a este monstruo, era atacando lo único que aparentemente le importaba más que su vida... su dinero...


	92. Compensación empresarial

Anna sin duda era una de las pocas personas que podía jactarse de haber escapado, no solo de las garras de la mismísima muerte, sino también de situaciones mortales en más de un sentido que, cualquier infeliz perecería sin una miserable esperanza de encontrar un final mínimamente piadoso... y a pesar de eso, a pesar de toda esa experiencia de vida que llevaba Anna sobre sus hombros...

Anna estaba bastante segura de que su suerte se había acabado...

Ni todas aquellas batallas en una infinidad de guerras, peleas contra dioses, dragones e incluso contiendas contra corporaciones de enorme nombre y prestigio, se comparaba con enfrentarse contra el buro de abogados de la Corporación Anna Y, los miembros que conformaban la comisión de presidentas de las diferentes áreas de la corporación... Anna tendría suerte si solo salía con una deuda que tendría que seguir pagando sus tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara nietos...

Si es que animaba a tenerlos para que cargaran con el yugo de esa deuda para que dejaran descansar su miserable espíritu...

-Te preguntare una vez más Anna-dijo en tono serio una Anna de traje a la medida que, era la cabecilla en ese pequeño juicio que se hacía en las oficinas de la corporación-¿En qué momento creíste que era buena idea infringir en la norma de un contrato que tomo HORAS hacerlo?-dijo en tono gélido, clavando su mirada en Anna.

-Si me permiten agregar algo, al menos conseguimos buen dinero por ese trabajo-dijo Anna sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Esto es inaudito!-grito una de las Anna que formaban parte de la comisión-¡Sabias las consecuencias de tu "venganza"! ¡Y aun así decidiste llevarla a cabo!-termino furiosa y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-¿Cuanto perderemos si la invocadora hace una demanda civil?-dijo la Anna principal mirando a otra que, estaba haciendo cálculos con una calculadora con impresora.

-Temo que una demanda civil no solo será costosa, sino bastante probable, varias Anna que son parte de las brigadas de trabajos, están dispuestas a sumarse a la demanda y, el bufet de abogados de la división legal están dispuestas a darles la mano-dijo la Anna en tono serio.

-¿¡Cómo esas infelices están dispuestas a darle la mano a una casi desconocida!?-grito furiosa otra de las Annas del comisión.

-Explíquense, ¿Porque están tan dispuestas a representarlas?-dijo la Anna líder de la comisión quien miraba a las del área de legalidad con una mirada fría y resentida.

-Saben que nuestra especialidad es aprovecharnos de cualquier oportunidad sea dentro o fuera de esta empresa-dijo la líder Anna del bufet de abogados con cierta saña-Además es evidente que, con el resentimiento de las llamadas "Annas de la rama secundaría", no era raro que se aliaran aprovechando que tienen una víctima donde pueden abanderarse por ciertos tratos en esta familia-dijo la Anna abogada mostrando una sonrisa algo siniestra, casi toda la comisión y la Anna de Askr sintieron un visible escalofrió.

-¡Pero ha quedado claro que no fue mi culpa!-dijo la Anna de la comisión, jefa del área de resolución de complicaciones multilaterales-¡Ella paso sobre MI autoridad y acepto un trabajo que nunca aceptaría en primer lugar!-grito furiosa e indignada, señalando a la Anna de Askr, mientras esta tragaba saliva asustada.

-¡No es nuestra culpa que no sepas lo que pasa en tu maldita área!-grito otra de las Annas, miembros del buro de abogados.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran una batalla verbal entre las dos facciones de Annas, la comandante Anna solo se limito a ocultarse debajo de la mesa mientras, escuchaba todo tipo de insultos nacidos de viejas rencillas de las divisiones de la familia de Annas y ciertas reparticiones de las presidencias de las divisiones de la empresa.

... ¿¡Quien diría que su estupidez estuviera causando una guerra familiar!?, con algo de suerte quizás podría arrastrarse fuera del lugar y ocultarse por unos meses... o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que la Anna, jefa de recursos humanos y la del sindicato, la tomaron de las piernas y la arrastraron de regreso al infierno que era la sala de juntas... ¡ESTO NO PODRÍA PONERSE PEOR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que sonara raro y hasta porque no, hasta cierto punto hipócrita pero... la verdad estaba algo preocupada por Anna, luego de que se fuera a tratar los asuntos referentes a mi compensación empresarial, regreso al castillo de Askr mal... de verdad muy mal... suficiente mal para que incluso los que aun querían molerla a golpes, se decidieran a dejar todo por la paz... en especial por un par de marcas de mordidas, unos rasguños en la cara... y un enorme moretón en su frente...

No sé porque tengo la impresión de que le arrojaron una calculadora de esas con rollito de papel o un piza papales muy pesado a la cara... bueno técnicamente no es mi culpa porque ella se lo busco en primer lugar...

La compensación empresarial de verdad fue muy grande pero... no estoy segura si compensa las pesadillas y el asco que he tenido de mi misma en estos últimos dos días... no estoy segura si las penas se lleven bien con orbes pero, considerando la cantidad aberrante de Arthur y Jagen con los que tuve que enfrentarme en las invocaciones pasadas... no creo que eso se acabe acuñando como una frase...

Afortunadamente me dieron cinco esferas dorados que me garantizaban una invocación de cinco estrellas, además de trescientos orbes que, no utilizare hasta que este... mentalmente más estable como para hacer corajes y que mi hígado y riñones no revienten... lo peor de todo es que hago menos corajes ahí, de los que hacía en mi vieja oficina...

Con los orbes bien resguardados en mi cuarto, lleve las cinco esferas dorados al altar de invocación que, al parecer como única ocasión especial, podría invocarlos a todos a la vez... solo espero que no me salgan cosas como un Arthur de cinco estrellas o algo así... porque juro que me vuelo o, le volare los sesos de un disparo...

Coloque las esferas casi rezando porque no me tocaran los mismos tres gatos de siempre mientras hacia el ritual de invocación y...

-¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Esta no es la isla tropical donde descansaba?-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es un Leo de playa!

-¿¡Qué demonios a sucedido!? ¿¡Acaso este es otro truco del infeliz de Arvis!?-grito furiosa Ayra blandiendo su espada haciendo que varios le dieran su espacio...

...

...

...

¡SI! ¡TENGO UNA AYRA!

-Hm... ¿Tailtiu?... ¿Q-qué clase de magia usaste para crecer tanto?-dijo Ayra sorprendida mirando a... ¡Oh mi dios!... ¡TENGO A ISHTAR TAMBIÉN!

-C-creo que me ha confundido con mi tía-dijo Ishtar algo nerviosa-Vera yo soy...-continuo un poco más compuesta cuando de repente, alguien la abrazo interrumpiendo su explicación...

¡TENGO TAMBIÉN A LENE! ¡Dios, esto casi compensa todo lo que tuve que pasar en esa maldita granja!

-¡Ishtar!-grito Lene animada mientras abrazaba Ishtar-Gracias a los cruzados que estas también aquí, temía que estaría en este lugar extraño sin ninguna cara conocida-dijo Lene aliviada... un momento... ¿No se supone que esas dos en su juego solo se topan como enemigos?...

-¿Silvia... eres tú?-dijo Ayra muy confundida.

-Hola tía Ayra-dijo Lene en tono animado-Vaya se ve más joven y no, no soy mi mamá, herede muchos de sus encantos pero no soy ella-dijo Lene en tono alegre.

-¿¡Alguien puede explicarme que rayos está sucediendo aquí!?-grito Leo desesperado, estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien me interrumpió... ¡Genial! ¡Mia también está en el grupo!

-No lo sé pero, lo único que me interesa es saber si, esa chica llamada Ayra quiere tener un duelo conmigo, se ve que es alguien muy fuerte y quiero poner mi fuerza a prueba-dijo Mia en tono animado.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a haber un caos de voces que francamente me estaban provocando migraña... juro que nunca volveré a invocar a tantos a la vez, ya bastante harta de tanto ruido, solté el chiflido más fuerte que pude, captando la atención de todos, ¡Y por fin teniendo un poco de paz en este lugar!

-Bien, ya que tengo su atención, me ocupare de explicarles que sucede aquí-dije en tono relativamente calmado-Primero que nada, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Phyria y soy la invocadora que los a traído al mundo de Askr para ayudarnos a derrotar a un maligno tirano que ha asolado las tierras vecinas a este reino y cuyo único propósito es reducir todo este lugar a cenizas-dije en tono algo serio.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Ishtar muy preocupada.

-Si es para derrotar a un tirano, puedes contar con la ayuda de la tempestad de acero, Mia de los mercenarios de Greil-dijo Mia en tono decidido.

-También puedes contar con mis bailes que, estoy segura que ayudaran a elevar el espíritu de las tropas-dijo Lene en tono determinado.

-Esperen, ¿Piensan confiar en ella tan fácilmente?-dijo Leo en tono incrédulo.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, podrías estar trabajando con ese miserable de Arvis-dijo Ayra en tono duro y amenazándome con su espada... porque esto no me sorprende...

-A mi no parece una mala persona-dijo Ishtar tratando de calmar a Ayra.

-Y si no me crees a mí, porque no hablas con dos de la princesas sobrevivientes del reino vecino que vieron, como calcinaban a su madre viva, las que por cierto aun tienen pesadillas por más que tratan de ocultarlo-dije en tono duro, Fjorm y Gunnthrá por más que lo negaban aun estaban sufriendo por lo que paso y, me toco escuchar llantos de la habitación de Fjorm por lo menos dos veces en la noche...

Mis palabras fueron lo bastante duras para detener a Ayra... parece que ella es del momento en que su grupo cayó en las garras de la trampa de Arvis... creo que ella es la que mejor que nadie entiende lo que deben estar pasando Gunnthrá y Fjorm...

-Escuchen sé que he pintado la situación de aquí realmente mala pero, confiamos que con su ayuda y otros héroes de otros mundo que han venido a ayudarnos, podremos poner fin al reinado de ese sujeto y salvar las tierras asolada por su yugo-dije en tono seguro.

-Entonces no deberíamos perder tiempo, si necesitamos entrenar o algo así antes de la batalla, estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mi y más por ello-dijo Mia en tono confianzudo.

-Bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si veo algo raro, no dudare en atacarte-dijo Leo en tono serio.

-Tranquilo, sino me crees, puedes hablar con Camilla y Elise, ella están aquí en Askr-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Mis hermanas están aquí!-dijo Leo muy sorprendido.

-Sí pero te advierto que, puede que no sean con las que estabas vacacionando-dije en tono algo cauteloso.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Leo con cierto aire demandante.

-Veras, el ritual que hago para invocarlos los puede traer de diferentes tiempos o líneas temporales de su mundo pero, en esencia siguen siendo la misma persona-dije en tono sereno.

-Eso explica porque la tía Ayra se ve más joven-dijo Ishtar en tono pensativo.

-Aunque tenía razón mamá, la tía Ayra no ha cambiado mucho de cuando era joven-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-Entonces... ¿Ustedes son hijas de Tailtiu y Silvia?-pregunto Ayra tratando de asimilar la información.

-Bueno, Lene si es hija de la tía Silvia pero, Tailtiu es mi tía, yo soy la hija de Blume y Hilda-dijo Ishtar en tono algo apenado.

-¿¡Eres hija de Blume!?-dijo Ayra sin podérselo creer-... Bueno... definitivamente heredaste el cuerpo de Hilda ahora que lo veo...-dijo Ayra un poco más compuesta, aunque ese comentario hizo que Ishtar se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¡Ha! Parece que la tía Ayra desde joven ya tenía ese talento de hacer sonrojar a las chicas lindas-dijo Lene en tono divertido. 

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-grito Ayra entre molesta y avergonzada.

-Espero que así de buena como es sonrojando a las chicas, así sea para blandir la espada, porque no pienso contenerme-dijo Mia con una sonrisa determinada.

-Si ya acabaste de coquetear con tus... aparentemente sobrinas del futuro, ¿Podemos salir de este lugar ya? Me gustaría tener algunas palabras con mis hermanas-dijo Leo impaciente... hasta que Ayra lo miro como si pudiera decapitarlo con la mirada...

Si, definitivamente encajaran perfectamente bien en este manicomio que se ha transformado la Orden de los Héroes.


	93. Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 4

Después de la infame prueba en la que Phyria tuvo que participar días atrás, Camilla podía decir que por fin se respiraba algo de tranquilidad en el castillo de Askr, aunque el hecho de que Phyria se negara hablar sobre lo que le sucedió preocupo a más de uno, al final todos decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta que ella se sintiera mejor para hablar sobre ese tema.

Pese a eso Camilla no podía encontrarse de mejor humor, en especial con la llegada de su querido hermano menor, debía admitir que fue muy divertida la cara que puso Leo cuando Anna le dijo que solo podría pelear usando su traje de baño, cosa que no le sentó nada bien en lo absoluto.

Pero lo que definitivamente se llevo la guinda del pastel, fue cuando su pobre hermano confundió a Lucius con una señorita, las risas no se hicieron esperar y su hermano, casi parecía como si quisiera enterrarse en las profundidades de la tierra y jamás salir de ahí pero, afortunadamente tanto Alfonse como Héctor y Henry lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que él no había sido el único en cometer ese error.

Aunque eso no evito que Elise y Est se lo recordaran cada cuando podían para hacerlo sentir avergonzado, sin duda en esos momentos Camilla deseaba tener la cámara de Phyria para poder capturar aquellos momentos donde su hermanito tenía ese adorable sonrojo. 

Debía admitir que pese a la relativa tranquilidad, las cosas seguían muy movidas en el castillo, en especial con esa espadachín llamada Mia que, no solo entrenaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sino que también retaba a quien podía para probar sus habilidades.

Afortunadamente Phyria logro detener eso diciéndole que hasta que no llegara a cierto "nivel" no le permitiría pelear contra alguien, Mia logro calmarse lo suficiente como para no buscar a batallas con todo el mundo, aunque debía admitir que su entusiasmo era algo adorable, como el de un cachorro juguetón.

Ahora que había terminado de entrenar un rato con la princesa Minerva, Camilla decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a Phyria ya que, a pesar de que perjuraba que ya estaba bien, algo dentro de ella le decía que aun no había superado su traumática experiencia y Camilla, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a su amiga a sentirse aunque fuera un poco mejor.

Llevando un té relajante que Lucius le había recomendado que, podría ayudar a Phyria a sentirse mejor, Camilla dio tres suaves toques en la puerta de la habitación de Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria contesto bastante rápido y, aun más sorprendente era verla vestida con su ropa de invocador en fin de semana.

-Hola Camilla, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó Phyria en tono amable.

-Bueno cariño, estaba pensando en pasar un rato contigo, traje un té verdaderamente exquisito que me encantaría compartir contigo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pasa-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo cediéndole el paso, Camilla se alegro de ver el cuarto bastante aseado.

Camilla se acomodo en el sofá mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa de centro de Phyria, mientras esta traía un par de tazas, agua y esa curiosa tetera eléctrica para hacer el té, luego de que todo estuviera listo y comenzaran a degustar el té, Camilla comenzó a iniciar conversación.

-Debo admitir que me ha tomado por sorpresa que tengas tu ropajes de invocadora puestas, ¿Tuviste que hacer algún deber con los príncipes de Askr?-pregunto Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-No exactamente-comenzó a decir Phyria-Sharena fue a mostrarles el pueblo más cercano a Ishtar y Lene y, me pidió que las acompañaran, así que no tuve de otra más que ponerme algo formal-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Eso lo explica, aunque presiento que en tu guardarropa, quizás tus ropas de invocadora sean lo único formal que tengas-dijo Camilla en tono divertido.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, tengo algunos vestidos y trajes formales guardados-dijo Phyria con cierto orgullo.

-Si ese es el caso, porque nunca nos has demostrado tu buen gusto-dijo Camilla en tono retador, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-No creo que estén preparados para verme en todo mi esplendor-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Camilla apenas conteniendo su risa-¿Desde cuándo eres tan vanidosa?-dijo Camilla dándole un suave empujón a Phyria.

-Descuida, en ese departamento es imposible ganarte-dijo Phyria en tono bromista.

-¿Parece que alguien se levanto de mejor humor que los días pasados?-dijo Camilla fingiendo una mirada molesta, aunque su sonrisa la delataba de inmediato.

No paso mucho para que Camilla se arrepintiera de esas palabras, porque casi de inmediato el rostro de Phyria perdió aquel brillo bromista hasta que poco a poco su cara se cerró en una expresión ligeramente seria y pensativa.

-Phyria yo...-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado, cuando Phyria la detuvo con suavidad.

-D-descuida Camilla, no es la gran cosa-dijo Phyria tratando de sonar tranquila.

Camilla ya no necesitaba ver más, sea cual fuera la horrible prueba que tuvo que enfrentar Phyria, fue lo bastante horrible para dejarla con ese semblante tan... tan... ni siquiera encontraba las palabras correctas para definirla, y solo rezaba porque no hubiera pasado lo que la comandante Anna, había sugerido con aquellas palabras...

-Phyria...-dijo Camilla en tono suave mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga-Se que, esto no es algo fácil de hablar para ti y, no pienso presionar el tema si no deseas hablar sobre eso pero... quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas desahogarte de alguna manera, sabes que mi hombro siempre estará disponible para ti-dijo Camilla en tono suave tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-De... ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que paso?... créeme que no es algo fácil de digerir-dijo Phyria en tono cauteloso y ligeramente nervioso.

-Si eso te ayuda a dividir un poco tu carga, estoy dispuesta a llevarla junto contigo-dijo Camilla en tono firme y determinado.

Phyria suspiro algo nerviosa, antes de comenzar a narrarle... los hechos que habían causado que se tomara como seis baños al día, la reacción de Camilla no se hizo esperar cuando Phyria le comento todo el hoyo del asunto con cierto detalle.

Camilla cubrió su boca de la sorpresa, soltando por accidente la taza con su té que, afortunadamente no se había roto gracias al tapete que había ahí, ella no podía dejar de horrorizarse cuanto más detalles salían de la experiencia de Phyria.

Por un lado, se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera sido el peor escenario... pero... lo que le obligaron hacer a Phyria era inhumano... ¿Qué clase de ser perverso, retorcido y sádico, obligaría a alguien... a alguien...? Camilla tuvo que pelear con unas horribles nauseas por la vivida y repentina imagen mental que llego a su cabeza...

-Eso me callo encima...-dijo Phyria en tono tembloroso, haciendo que el horror de Camilla aumentara-No importa cuántas veces me bañe... aun me siento sucia... y esa sensación de mi brazo... no desaparece... no desaparece...-dijo Phyria antes de romper en llanto, Camilla casi de inmediato la abrazo tratando de calmarla...

...

Camilla sin duda tenía que reconocer que Phyria era alguien bastante fuerte... porque si ella hubiera tenido que pasar por ESO, no hubiera dado la cara en meses... quizás en años luego de tan... horrenda y casi inenarrable experiencia...


	94. Apoyo de amistad (Lyn/Phyria) 2

Con todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando junto con aquella entusiasta espadachín llamada Mia, Lyn sabía que se había ganado su descanso luego de estar casi una semana apoyando a la joven espadachín que, estaba segura que se convertirá en una gran guerrera con el tiempo, lo único que le faltaba era algo de paciencia pero, esperaba que las vivencias le ayudaran a aprender esa lección.

Lyn se acostó perezosamente en la hierba de su llamada "Colina favorita" mientras observaba las nubes, una parte de ella hubiera deseado compartir este escenario casi idílico con su querida Florina pero... al parecer Florina se estaba volviendo muy solicitada por sus compañeros de la orden, si no era con las niñas para jugar, era con las Alas Blancas que, estaban interesadas en aprender el estilo de combate de Ilia. 

Suspirando algo resignada, Lyn se limito a escuchar la voz del viento que, acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo, por alguna razón no le encontraba ninguna forma a las nubes como en aquella ocasión que las vio con Phyria... quizás su mente estaba demasiado preocupada por algo como para hacer eso.

Se sentó en la hierba tratando de comprender de donde nacía esa intranquilidad, estuvo un buen rato meditando hasta que una voz, la saco de sus profundas reflexiones.

-Si no te conociera, diría que tienes un grave caso de suspiros por Florina-dijo la voz de Phyria en tono divertido.

-¿¡Phyria!?-grito Lyn asustada, ¿¡Cómo Phyria había logrado sentarse a lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta!?

-Parece que después de todo si estoy en lo correcto-dijo Phyria antes de soltar una risa algo fuerte.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que es eso!?-dijo Lyn algo abochornada y molesta.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa que te mantenga tan concentrada que, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te dije, "Tipa pelo pasto"-dijo Phyria con aire burlón, Lyn se limito a suspirar algo resignada.

-Pudiste haberme dicho algo más original-dijo Lyn un tanto a la defensiva.

-Entonces... ¿Chica pelo moho te parece mejor?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-No me estas ayudando-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno me pediste que fuera más original-dijo Phyria soltando una suave risa, Lyn se limito a darle un empujón algo fuerte-Pero hablando enserio, ¿Qué te tiene tan consternada?-dijo Phyria un poco más seria.

Lyn miro hacia el cielo, tratando de buscar la respuesta a aquella pregunta pero, ni siquiera ella comprendía lo que sentía dentro de ella... ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan... triste?

-Sabes, deberías comenzar a ser un poco más directa con Florina-dijo Phyria en tono suave, sorprendiendo a Lyn-Quizás ya sea tiempo de que te sinceres más con ella-termino de decir soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasara si...no obtengo la respuesta que buscaba?-dijo Lyn algo tímida.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-dijo Lyn algo insegura.

-Lyn, Florina atravesó prácticamente todo el continente con tal de seguir a tu lado, puso su vida al filo de la muerte solo para mejorar y ser fuerte para poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras e incluso cuando Fiora casi le ordeno regresar a casa, Florina le planto cara diciéndole que no se apartaría de ti, si eso no te parece suficiente, entonces no se qué rayos esperas-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio, tomando por sorpresa a Lyn.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir Lyn algo apenada-Sabes que, eso también puede ser porque somos mejores amigas, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lyn un poco cansada.

-Pues hubiera deseado que mi amiga me viera aunque fuera con un cuarto de la devoción con la que te mira Florina-dijo Phyria algo desesperada, llamando la atención de Lyn-Sabes debo admitir que es en algo que te envidio, lo único que debes hacer es sincerarte pero, quien diría que fueras más cobarde que yo-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, Lyn bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

Paso un largo rato de silencio en la que la ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar, el viento soplaba suavemente, mientras Lyn trataba de procesar lo que le había dicho Phyria, paso otro rato antes de que Phyria se acostara en la hierba y hablara.

-Solo date la oportunidad, eres una gran persona con un enorme corazón Lyn y, te aseguro que todas aquellas virtudes que no eres capaz de ver, Florina las conoce mejor que nadie-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Y, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que necesites-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Lyn no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amiga, antes de acostarse a lado de ella, curiosamente con un nuevo vistazo que le dio al cielo, pudo reconocer una nube que, podía jurar que era idéntica a la silueta de Florina cuando surcaba los cielos sobre su pegaso, Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada por aquella señal del Padre Cielo.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia?-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo mientras seguía observando el hermoso cielo.

-Oye que esperabas, soy casi una anciana de treinta años, debo repartir mi conocimiento antes de que ustedes me metan a un asilo-dijo Phyria en tono de burla.

-Idiota-dijo Lyn antes de darle un suave puñetazo a Phyria en el hombro y comenzar a carcajearse por las palabras de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Oye, fueron ustedes lo que se espantaron de mi edad como si fuera un muerto viviente o algo así-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Sabes, yo fui de los que te defendí cuando comenzaron a decirte vieja-dijo Lyn en tono divertido.

-Yo esperaba que los amenazaras con tu espada, pero como no soy tu adorada Florina, era imposible que me defendieras con esa ferocidad-dijo Phyria haciéndose la víctima y de paso avergonzando a Lyn.

-Y-yo nunca he actuado así-dijo Lyn indignada.

-Te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de cortar en cachos a ese guardia que, le había regalado una flor a Florina-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estaba incomodando a Florina!-grito Lyn roja y a la defensiva.

-Pues tu no amenazas con decapitar a alguien, cuando hacen sentir incomoda o a cualquiera de las chicas del grupo-dijo Phyria haciéndose la sufrida.

-¡Es diferente!-dijo Lyn tratando de justificarse.

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser encantadoras y tímidas jinetes pegasos con hermosas y sexys piernas-dijo Phyria en tono de burla.

-Sabes que, ¡Me retracto, sigues siendo la insufrible idiota de siempre!-dijo Lyn haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, Phyria comenzó a partirse de la risa casi de inmediato.

A pesar de la escandalosa risa de su amiga, Lyn no pudo evitar ser contagiada por su risa, realmente tenía razón, quizás ya era hora de ser más directa con Florina y, solo rezaba que el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra le dieran el valor para hacerlo finalmente, en especial ahora que tenía una oportunidad en la que estaba, alejada de aquellos problema sobre la sucesión de Caelin ahora que la guerra había terminado.


	95. Apoyo de Romance (Florina/Lyn)

Con los días agitados que había tenido últimamente, Florina de verdad necesitaba un descanso luego de esas sesiones de entrenamiento que realizó con las Alas Blancas y, el entrenamiento secreto que hacía con Est para ayudarla a ser una jinete mucho más competente.

De verdad Est se había esforzado mucho por mejorar y, toda esa determinación cada vez se reflejaba más en los combates o en el entrenamiento que hacía con sus hermanas y ella, incluso escucho un par de veces a Palla y a Catria mencionar que Est, había mejorado mucho desde que llegaron a Askr, Florina no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga.

Estirándose un poco mientras se dirigía hacia los establos, Florina decidió que era un buen día para ir al pueblo cercano a pasear un poco y, ver que había en las pequeñas tiendas del lugar, gracias al dinero que recibió de Phyria cuando al parecer, decidió intercambiar algunos orbes por dinero y repartirlos con los miembros de la orden, ahora tenía más que suficiente para comprarse cualquier pequeño capricho... aunque no estaba segura de que comprar...

Florina suspiro un poco desanimada, también tenía planeado invitar a Lyn pero, por más que la busco, no la encontró por ninguna parte del castillo, ni siquiera entrenando con esa nueva espadachín llamada Ayra que, por lo que había dicho Phyria, era de las pocas personas que podían competir en velocidad y fuerza contra Lyn.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Florina nunca pensó que pudiera existir otra persona además de Karla y Karel que, pudieran competir con la legendaria velocidad de Lyn... de verdad esperaba que nunca se enfrentaran enserio, aun tenía pesadillas por el combate que tuvieron Lyn y Karel tiempo atrás y Florina, no iba a permitir que Lyn estuviera envuelta en otra situación así de mortal...

Tratando de quitarse el malestar de aquellos recuerdos, Florina llego al establo topándose con una sorpresa, justo en la cuadrilla donde estaba Huey se encontraba Lyn, aparentemente cepillando con delicadeza a su fiel pegaso. 

-¿¡L-lyn!?-dijo Florina entre sorprendida y apenada.

-Oh, Hola Florina-dijo Lyn en tono amable, terminando de cepillar a Huey-Parece que fue buena idea buscarte en este lugar-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu... me estabas buscando?-dijo Florina algo avergonzada.

-Si, últimamente no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas y, estaba pensando si te gustaría hacer algo, claro si no estás muy ocupada-dijo Lyn tratando de mantenerse tranquila, la mirada tan adorablemente tímida de Florina, de verdad estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

-¡Que coincidencia!, estaba buscándote para preguntarte si querías ir al pueblo conmigo-dijo Florina en tono algo fuerte y emocionado para su mortificación.

-Me encantaría ir al pueblo contigo Florina-dijo Lyn con una radiante sonrisa, Florina de verdad sintió que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de la alegría.

Con una rápida inspección a Huey y luego de sacarlo del establo, las dos chicas subieron al pegaso antes de que este despegara hacia el hermoso cielo de Askr, Florina nunca se cansaba de aquella sensación de regocijo que sentía cada vez que volaba sobre su fiel amigo.

Florina apenas fue capaz de ocultar un ligero sobresalto cuando Lyn, comenzó a afianzar un poco más su agarre en su vientre, esto ya había pasado antes, en especial cuando llegaban a cierta altura sobre Huey pero... a pesar de todas las veces que había sucedido, Florina comenzó a sentir como su rostro comenzaba a hervir y que en su estomago, revolotearan cientos y cientos de mariposas.

-Sabes, siempre me ha gustado volar contigo, me recuerda a aquellas épocas cuando me visitabas en Sacae cuando éramos más jóvenes-dijo Lyn en tono cálido y nostálgico.

-¿A... aun tienes presente todas esas veces que, me ayudabas en mis entregas como jinete aprendiz?-dijo Florina sintiendo que su cara ya estaba comenzando a expulsar humo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Lyn en tono alegre-Son de mis recuerdos más preciados-dijo Lyn en tono cálido.

-¡Para mi también son recuerdos muy importantes!-dijo Florina en tono fuerte, maldiciéndose por dejar que la emoción la dominara.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-pregunto Lyn en tono dulce.

-Es difícil olvidar algo como eso-dijo Florina soltando un suspiro cansado, sin duda ese día no había hecho una muy buena primera impresión...

-En eso tienes razón, no todos los días encuentras un ángel atorado en un árbol-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa sincera, Florina agradeció que Huey fuera lo bastante sensato para ignorar ciertas ordenes... porque de no ser por eso, el repentino jalón que le dio a las riendas, pudo haber hecho que Huey se precipitara al suelo junto con ella...

-¿¡P-p-p-por favor Lyn!? ¡Y-y-y-yo nunca sería como un ángel!-dijo Florina sintiendo que lo único que evitaba que se desmayara de la pena, era el hecho de que alguien debía dirigir... por lo menos en parte a Huey...

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo Lyn un poco sorprendida-Eres linda, fuerte, inteligente y una de las personas con el corazón más puro y noble que haya conocido en mi vida-dijo Lyn en tono seguro... para este punto Huey estaba seriamente preocupándose por el estado de su jinete... tal parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y caería al suelo como una piedra...

-De...¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-dijo Florina con la mirada baja, en un intento de ocultar su enrojecido rostro y rezándole a Santa Elimine para que Lyn no notara lo abochornada que estaba.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Lyn en tono animado-La verdad... de no ser por tu apoyo, probablemente nunca hubiera podido llegar tan lejos como lo hice-dijo Lyn en tono sincero y cálido.  
Florina no fue capaz de contestar en el momento... aquellas palabras... aquellas simples palabras, había significado mucho para ella... mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida... que Lyn la colocara en tal nivel, era algo mucho más valioso que cualquier gloria que obtuvo en las batallas de su mundo.

-Lyn...-comenzó a decir Florina en tono suave-Cuando llegue a Sacae a visitarte y...me dijeron lo que había sucedido con tu clan... de verdad temí haberte perdido para siempre-dijo Florina en tono bajo, preocupando a Lyn-Pero a pesar de que todo parecía perdido y que, no había posibilidades de que hubieras sobrevivido, no deje de creer en que tú estabas en alguna parte y que, de alguna o otra forma te encontraría aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte-dijo Florina en tono firme.

-Lyn, yo te he apoyado tanto como mis habilidades me lo han permitido pero, yo no sería la persona que soy de no ser por ti-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, tomando todo su valor para mirar a Lyn a los ojos-Gracias por ser quien me ha ayudado a seguir adelante, sin importar lo que suceda-dijo Florina, mostrando lo que Lyn juraba era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

-Oye, esas eran mis palabras-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa alegre, recargando su frente en la de Florina, importándole muy poco el muy notable rubor que debía tener en sus mejillas-Mientras estemos juntas apoyándonos mutuamente, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda derrotarnos-dijo Lyn aun sonriendo, Florina soltó una suave y cálida risa por las palabras de la chica que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo que, le era imposible recordar cuando no lo había hecho.

Huey realmente estaba feliz por su amiga y jinete pero... no le agradaba que ese par estuviera coqueteándose sobre él... en especial cuando se miraban de esa forma tan melosa que, Huey sentía que ni siquiera la miel podría empalagar más que ellas...

Desafortunadamente el brusco giro que hizo para intentar que, al menos Florina tuviera la cabeza más en el cielo y no en su bella espadachín, no fue ni siquiera suficiente para que esas dos dejaran de mirarse de esa forma...

Más le valía a su amiga y ama que le comprara la mejor zanahoria o manzana del pueblo o, no volvería a llevarlas a las dos nunca más... o por lo menos hasta que por fin se declararan y dejaran de hacer esas cosas sobre él...


	96. Las ventajas de las ideas modernas

Debo admitir que ya necesitaba algo de descanso, con las exigencias de Ayra y Mia de más entrenamiento, además de un par de corajes que hice en mi última tirada de invocación, sabía que ya hora era de tomarme un buen descanso para recuperar mis energías para los próximos entrenamientos y, quizás comenzar a reclutar gente en los mapas especiales...

...

O por lo menos ese era mi plan de fin de semana hasta que Elise y María llegaron como almas llevadas por el diablo a mi cuarto, solicitando mis aparentes dotes de diplomacia debido a una situación... delicada que salió con Anna, Héctor y Serra que, María pese a su poder de segunda al mando, sumado al apoyo de Minerva, las Alas blancas, Camilla, Florina, Leo y Lyn, no fue suficiente para frenar la crisis...

...

...

...

Bonito momento eligieron Alfonse y Sharena para ir a las brigadas de curación que, organizo el buen Lucius para ayudar a los pueblos cercanos que, necesitaban la ayuda de curanderos expertos y, si mi memoria no me fallaba, Sakura también decidió ir muy animada junto con Fjorm, Gunnthrá, Ishtar, L´Arachel, Nino y Rebecca...

¿Por qué mierdas siempre la gente que puede ayudarme en estas cosas... ¡ES LA QUE MENOS ESTÁN CUANDO PASA ESTE DESMADRE!?, al menos con Camilla, Leo, Lyn y Minerva, ya hay un poco de esperanzas si bien no salir herida, al menos tener tres excelentes escudos humanos para minimizar el daño...

Para cuando llegue a la sala de juntas donde ocurría la discusión... el lugar era simplemente un cagadero... las mesas estaban volteadas, algunas rotas, había claros indicios de que hubo una batalla en ese lugar... en especial por algunas marcas de magia de fuego que había en las paredes... y un par de sillas incendiándose...

En cuanto los alborotadores... bueno apenas eran retenidos por los que trataron de pacificar un poco el asunto, Minerva, junto con Palla, Catria y Est, estaban haciendo lo posible por mantener a Héctor bajo control, Florina y Leo trataban de mantener a Serra sentada en una de las pocas sillas que no estaban destrozadas y por ultimo Anna estaba siendo casi amordazada por Camilla y Lyn que... tenían algo de sangre en sus labios... y un ojo morado...

-Por lo menos no están tan mal como creí que estarían cuando regresáramos-dijo María soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?-dijo Elise algo alterada-¡Hay muebles en llamas Y mi hermana tiene un ojo morado!-dijo Elise al borde de la histeria.

-No de hecho María tiene razón, las cosas podrían estar peor-dije en tono tranquilo... y se pondrán peor cuando Anna vea el precio de las reparaciones...

-¡Puedes por lo menos intentar hacer algo!-gritó furiosa Minerva que, aun seguía forcejeando para mantener a Héctor quieto.

-¿Quién diría que Héctor fuera tan fuerte?-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Quizás debí de haber traído a Ayra y a Mia también-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¡Van hacer algo o no!-gritaron Minerva junto con las Alas Blancas... mientras Anna, Camilla y Lyn comenzaban a tener otra batalla a puño limpio...

-María, ve por unos soldados con unas cubetas de agua y por Verónica y Elise, encárgate de los heridos mientras trato de detener a estos idiotas-dije soltando un suspiro cansado... bonita forma de iniciar un sábado...

Afortunadamente gracias a la magia de unos rectos y jabs bien dados y, un par de gritos de Black Death Metal a todo pulmón fueron suficientes para detener gran parte del caos del lugar... sí que es un fastidio ser la única adulta medianamente responsable en este lugar...

-¿No entiendo como una persona que puede lanzar semejantes aullidos demoniacos, sea la supuesta legendaria invocadora?-dijo Minerva entre molesta y algo cautelosa, mientras me miraba de manera severa... bueno de todas maneras nunca le he agradado mucho...

-Phyria no es mala hermana, solo hizo la voz de un genero de música de su mundo, metal-dijo María en tono alegre mientras hacia la señal de metal con su mano... ¡Esta niña me llena de orgullo!

-¿¡Genero de música!? ¡Tal parecía que hablaba una ser salido del abismo!-dijo Leo algo alterado, mientras terminaba de curarlo Verónica.

-Oye, no juzgues mi música si no la conoces, además solo grite como un de las tantas variaciones de ese género-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Pueden discutir de gustos de música después? Tenemos una situación aquí-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado, Florina estaba junto con ella y Camilla que al parecer, aun miraba a Anna con odio por el ojo morado que le había dejado...

-Saben, me sería bastante útil saber, ¿Por qué demonios destruyeron la sala de juntas?-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Pues ESTA miserable avara no quiere que Héctor y yo formalicemos nuestra unión en una boda-dijo Serra en tono gélido y enojado, mientras miraba a Anna con desprecio.

-¿¡Todo este alboroto por una miserable boda!? ¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Minerva alterada y, hubiera levantado su hacha contra Anna de no ser que Palla la detuvo.

-Debí de haber imaginado que sería algo como eso-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Si se trata de dinero, la comandante Anna es una tacaña de lo peor-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¿Qué tiene en contra de las bodas comandante Anna?, Héctor y Serra merecen casarse si lo desean-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca me dio la impresión de que a la comandante Anna le gustaran esas cosas-dijo Verónica en tono bajo y pensativo.

-Vamos, ¿Al menos puedes permitirles hacer una ceremonia aunque sea pequeña?-dijo Lyn tratando de negociar con Anna.

-Incuso podemos usar la catedral que está cerca del palacio-dijo Florina apoyando a Lyn.

-¡Me rehusó a permitir que mi boda sea llevada en tan lamentables circunstancias!-dijo Serra furiosa.

-¿¡Y TÚ CREES QUE ESTOY HECHA DE BANQUETES, ADORNOS Y TRAJES! ¡ESAS MALDITAS COSAS SON COSTOSAS!-grito Anna llena de cólera y... sacando algo de espuma de la boca... será mejor que intervenga un poco antes de yo acabe pagando esa boda...

-Escuchen chicos, si tanto desean formalizar más su relación, porque no pasan de un noviazgo a unión libre-dije tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¿Que es una unión libre?-pregunto Elise muy curiosa.

-Es básicamente como casarse pero sin compromisos legales o de religión, simplemente conviven de esa manera por que se aman y no necesitan eso para mantener esa lealtad-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Supongo que era lo que se usaba antes de las religiones o leyes-dijo Leo en tono pensativo.

-No acabo de entender, ¿Entonces es lo mismo que estar casados?-pregunto Héctor algo confundido.

-Sí, de hecho esto les permitirá ver cómo sería vivir juntos y, tiene todos los beneficios del matrimonio-dije en tono ligeramente sugestivo haciendo que más de uno se sonrojara, en especial Héctor y Serra.

-P-p-pues no lo sé... ¿T-t-tú qué opinas Serra?-dijo Héctor bastante nervioso y rojo.

-B-bueno yo... supongo que podemos esperar a regresar a casa para la boda... ¡Pero eso no significa que te daré esos beneficios tan fácilmente!-dijo Serra haciendose la digna y roja como un tomate... es en estos momentos donde lamento haber destruido mi celular.

-¿A qué beneficios se refiere?-dijo Elise en tono inocente mirando a Camilla y a Leo, esto se va a poner bueno~

-Bueno Elise...-dijo Leo muy nervioso hasta que Camilla salió a su rescate.

-Se refiere a cocinarle y mimarlo todos los días-dijo Camilla en tono alegre y con una sonrisa.

-Mentirosa, si fuera eso no se sonrojarían-dijo Verónica en tono firme.

-¡Son demasiado jóvenes para saber estas cosas!-dijo Catria en tono fuerte y avergonzado.

-Pero vaya que tenemos edad para arriesgar nuestros traseros en una batalla, ¿Verdad?-dijo Est en tono indignado... técnicamente en parte tiene razón.

-No pensamos decirles nada a ninguna de ustedes-dijo Minerva en tono serio.

-Pues como segunda al mando, les exijo que nos digan la verdad-dijo María en tono demandante.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien no teme usar su poder-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-Pero yo, como primera al mando digo que no pueden-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Eso no es justo!-gritaron al unisonó y haciendo un puchero Elise, Est, María y Verónica.

-Buena salvada Phyria-dijo Lyn soltando una risa.

-Niñas, créanme que hay cosas que es mejor no saber hasta que estén listas-dijo Florina muy roja...

-No sé porque sospecho que Farina tiene que ver con eso-dije en tono cansado... y la reacción de Florina acaba de darme la razón...

-Bien si luego deciden que quieren vivir como pareja, eso ya es responsabilidad de Phyria de arreglarles eso, ahora si me disculpan tengo deberes que debo realizar en ausencia de Alfonse y Sharena-dijo Anna en tono cansado antes de comenzar a retirarse de la sala, al menos las cosas no fueron al diablo como de costumbre...

-Por cierto Phyria-dijo Anna deteniéndose cerca de mi-Debes pagar las reparaciones de la sala Y, es tu deber explicarles como evitar un domingo siete a este par, los métodos para evitarlo te los daré pero, tú serás quien se los expliques todo-dijo Anna en tono burlón antes de irse...

...

...

...

Bien... supongo que es mi castigo por haberme burlado de mi hermana mayor cuando, me dijo que la habían elegido en la escuela donde trabaja para, explicar ese tema a los alumnos de quinto y sexto año de primaria...


	97. Apoyo de amistad (Est/Florina) 2

Con todo lo que sucedió en la tarde con el asunto de la boda de Héctor y Serra, Florina podía dar fe de que esto, no era lo peor o lo más problemático que le había pasado en este día, luego de que Est fracasara en su intento por sacarle la preciada información a sus hermanas, pronto enfoco su atención en alguien que supiera también del asunto... lo que lamentaba Florina era que había sido precisamente a ella...

Est la persiguió por todo el castillo hasta que Florina accedió a decirle pero, solo si la derrotaba en un combate con lanzas, desafortunadamente para Est todos los intentos acabaron en un fracaso y, cuando cambio la competencia a lanzamiento de jabalinas... Est en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que debía comenzar a usar más la cabeza...

-¡No es justo!-dijo Est tirándose de sentón en el suelo-¡Nunca te venceré en una prueba de lanzamiento!-dijo Est comenzando hacer un berrinche.

-Pero Est... fuiste tú quien eligió cambiar la competencia-dijo Florina en tono algo preocupado.

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Est de muy mal humor-¿¡No entiendo porque soy tan tonta!?-dijo Est aun muy molesta.

Florina tratando de animar a Est, fue por un par de bebidas de la hielera del área de entrenamiento y luego, se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole una de las bebidas.

-Est no creo que seas tonta, quizás... solo deberías meditar un poco más las cosas-dijo Florina en tono amable y pasándole una bebida.

-Ya estas comenzando a sonar como Palla-dijo Est en tono cansado, antes de darle un largo trago a la bebida-Quizás no naci siendo tan fuerte y talentosa como mis hermanas o tú...-dijo Est en tono desanimado.

-Est yo no comencé siendo la mejor, de hecho era realmente mala como jinete en un principio-dijo Florina en tono algo tímido y apenado.

-Estas mintiendo, es imposible que alguien como tu haya sido tan mala como yo-dijo Est en tono triste mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Genuinamente a Florina no le gustaba ver a Est así, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener aquellas dudas sobre si realmente podría ser alguien fuerte o si simplemente podría llegar a ser algo más que una carga... de verdad no quería ver a su amiga con aquella mirada tan... apagada....

Florina tomo un largo suspiro tratando de serenarse, lo que estaba a punto de compartirle era algo que, solo Nino y Phyria conocían y, aunque era una historia que siempre la mortificaba, quizás era algo que podría ayudar a Est a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Est-comenzó a decir Florina en tono suave-¿Alguna vez te he comentado la historia de como conocí a Lyn?-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-No pero, supongo que Lyn te vio como entrenabas en su castillo y la impresionaste tanto que por eso te dio un puesto importante en sus fuerzas-dijo Est en tono algo cansado mirando a su amiga.

-No pudo haber sido más opuesto-dijo Florina con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Siempre pensé que se conocieron en el castillo del reino de Lyn-dijo Est en tono curioso.

-La verdad nos conocimos en las praderas, luego de que tuve un accidente-dijo Florina un poco avergonzada.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber!-dijo Est muy animada.

-Est... lo que te contare es un secreto que quedara entre tú y yo, así que por favor no se lo comentes a nadie más-dijo Florina en tono algo serio.

-Te doy mi palabra de Ala Blanca-dijo Est con una sonrisa segura.

-Bien veras... cuando comencé como jinete pegaso era muy mala, al punto de que mi hermana mayor Fiora tuvo que defenderme muchas veces de las personas que me molestaba-comenzó a decir Florina en tono algo bajo-Un día me enviaron a mi primera misión donde debía dejar unos suministros a una tribu de la región de Sacae que, está muy cerca de mi hogar Ilia-dijo Florina en tono más tranquilo.

-Cuando estaba regresando del encargo, tuve problemas para controlar a Huey y, acabo tirándome de su lomo-dijo Florina bastante apenada.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Est muy sorprendida.

-Y eso no fue lo peor, aterrice en un árbol donde había un panal de abejas y luego comenzaron a picarme sin piedad-dijo Florina llorosita.

-Eso suena tan mal como cuando esa condenada flecha me dio en el trasero-dijo Est también algo llorosa-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Que te tiene que ver eso con conocer a Lyn?-dijo Est muy confundida.

-Lyn en esa época vivía con sus padres en Sacae en la tribu Lorca, resulto que Huey fue a buscar ayuda y fue precisamente Lyn quien lo encontró y, él la guio hacia donde estaba-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo.

-¿Entonces fue Lyn quien te rescato?-pregunto Est con una sonrisa animada.

-Si, al principio estaba mortificada de que alguien me mirara en esa situación pero... Lyn en ningún momento se rio de mi, estuvo al pendiente de mi y que pudiera bajar sin problemas, incluso cuando me resbale en el último tramo, ella me atrapo en sus fuertes y suaves brazos-dijo Florina con una sonrisa cálida ante aquel recuerdo.

-Lyn sin dudas es una gran persona-dijo Est sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo es, pero sabes Est, el punto de esta historia es que, no debes desanimarte, yo tuve que entrenar mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy y, aun siento que debo seguir mejorando-dijo Florina en tono amable, Est reflexiono un momento las palabras de su amiga antes de hablar.

-Florina, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó curiosa Est.

-Claro Est-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-¿Que fue lo que te ayudo a nunca rendirte?-pregunto Est con genuino interés.

-Proteger a Lyn-dijo Florina sin un ápice de duda-Quería ser fuerte para proteger a Lyn y ayudarla cuando me necesitara y siendo sincera, es lo que me anima a seguir esforzándome y ser mucho más fuerte-dijo Florina en tono sincero.

Est se quedo contemplando a su amiga unos momentos en silencio, entonces... si ella quería ser tan fuerte como Florina y sus hermanas, debía encontrar una motivación tan poderosa que le ayudara a seguir adelante, quizás no estaba segura si realmente tenía una así pero, le alegraba saber que incluso alguien como ella tenía esperanzas de ser mejor.

-Sabes, es una bonita historia-dijo Est en tono sincero mientras miraba el cielo-Me hace preguntarme si, ¿Yo correré la misma suerte de ser rescatada por quien se convertirá en el amor de mi vida?, ¡Espero de verdad que sea así!-dijo Est en tono muy alegre.

-Bueno, si a mí me pasó entonces...-comenzó a decir Florina en tono amable... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Est.

-Vamos Florina, todos sabemos que te gusta Lyn-dijo Est en tono divertido, en especial al ver la cara de Florina completamente roja y mortificada.

Florina intento decir algo pero lo único que logro fue hacer algunos sonidos ahogados que, provocaron que Est comenzara a partirse de la risa... nunca espero que fuera una persona tan obvia... lo peor de todo era que... lo que más le molestaba... era que aun así de obvia, Lyn aun no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella... aunque no era como si Florina se esforzara mucho en ser más directa con ella....


	98. Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Lene)

Aunque esto no eran precisamente unas vacaciones, Lene no podía negar que estar una temporada en este lugar, era justo lo que el curandero le había recetado, tantas batallas que había tenido en la campaña por detener al imperio sin dudas, la habían desgastado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y no solo por la gran cantidad de batallas donde su hermana y amigos arriesgaban sus vidas junto con ella, sino también por el peso emocional de las cosas que sucedieron a lo largo de la campaña, algunos sobrevivieron, otros murieron y, el peso de esos inocentes que no pudieron salvar... aun era algo que pesaba sobre los hombros de Lene...

Tomo un largo respiro mientras seguía caminando por los jardines del castillo, no era momento para desanimarse o pensar en el pasado, al menos podía decir que lo peor había terminado en su mundo pero, hubiera deseado que su hermana y amigos estuvieran también con ella para disfrutar un poco de paz, lejos de los deberes de la post-guerra, en especial aquella encantadora jinete pegaso que, no estaba dispuesta a decir su nombre, bueno por lo menos no todavía.

Internándose más en el hermoso jardín del castillo de Askr, algo capto su atención casi de inmediato pero, no fue capaz de identificarlo hasta que se interno más en el área con cierto cuidado, en una zona algo oculta por unos arbusto y arboles, Lene vio entre emocionada y sorprendida a Olivia quien, estaba interpretando una danza que nunca había visto en su vida.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y vivos pero, no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto en su lugar de origen, ¿Por qué Olivia nunca le dijo que era una bailarina?... bueno aunque ahora que lo meditaba un poco, las ropas de Olivia gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una artista de la danza pero, pensó que así se vestían los espadachines de su mundo... aunque dudaba que ese tipo de atuendo le sentara bien a un hombre... bueno por lo menos no después de hacerle algunas modificaciones...

Lene no fue capaz de salir de su sitio hasta que Olivia terminara su interpretación, ¡Sería un sacrilegio interrumpir tan majestoso espectáculo!, en cuanto Olivia concluyo su interpretación, Lene no perdió tiempo para hacer notar su presencia.

-¡Bravo! ¡Eso fue simplemente magnifico!-grito Lene casi a todo pulmón y, haciendo que Olivia pegara un salto del susto.

-¿¡L-l-l-l-lene!?-alcanzó articular Olivia, tratando de que su corazón no se escapara por su boca.

-¡Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte!-dijo Lene en tono de suplica y algo avergonzada-¡Es que simplemente fue bellísimo lo que hiciste, no tenía ni idea de que fueras una bailarina como yo!-dijo Lene en tono jubiloso.

-¿E-e-en serio no lo sabías?-dijo Olivia algo sorprendida pero ligeramente nerviosa.

-Bueno, se que tu ropa grita: "Oye, soy una bailarina sensual", pero pensé que así vestían los espadachines de tu mundo-dijo Lene algo apenada.

-T-t-te aseguro que ningún espadachín de mi mundo se vestiría así-dijo Olivia tratando de calmarse... aunque debía admitir que le daba cierta gracia pensar, la cara que pondrían Lon´qu o Say´ri si tuvieran que vestir algo como su ropa.

-Bueno con eso aclarado, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme esa danza de tu mundo?, ¡Nunca había visto un baile tan movido como ese!-dijo Lene muy emocionada.

-La verdad, esta danza es una de tantas que me enseño Phyria-dijo Olivia más compuesta y en tono amable.

-¡En serio!-dijo Lene muy sorprendía... la verdad, Lene no le veía cara de bailarina a Phyria pero... quizás las apariencias engañaban y Phyria, fuera conocida como una maestra de la danza en su mundo.

-Sí, ella me enseño muchas danzas que sabe de su mundo y, me ha ayudado a mejorar mis habilidades como bailarina-dijo Olivia en tono alegre.

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero, de una bailarina a otra, ¿Crees que podría unirme a su grupo de danza? ¡Juro que les enseñare todo lo que he aprendido en mis viajes!-dijo Lene arrodillándose y en tono de suplica.

-No creo que haya problema-dijo Olivia algo apenada, extendiendo su mano hacia Lene para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás segura de que a Phyria no le molestara si me uno?-dijo Lene algo preocupada, Phyria no le parecía mala persona pero, aun no la conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber, cuál sería su reacción antes esa petición.

-Estoy más que segura de que le encantara que te unas a nosotras-dijo Olivia en tono animado.

-¡Entonces no pienso perder tiempo! ¡Más vale que hable con ella para pedirle su autorización!-dijo Lene en tono alegre, lista para salir disparada hacia la habitación de Phyria, si Phyria era tan buena como Olivia y los demás decían entonces, ¡No debería tener problemas para convencerla!

-¡Espera!-dijo súbitamente Olivia antes de tomar a Lene de la muñeca, evitando que saliera corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo Olivia?-pregunto Lene algo confundida.

-Antes de ir podrías...¡Enseñarme algo de lo que sabes! ¡De verdad amó la danza y me encantaría ver un poco de las danzas de tu mundo!-dijo Olivia en tono emocionado, debido a la organización de los equipos, Olivia nunca había estado en equipo con Lene y, sumado a algunas cosas que apoyaba en el castillo, no había podido ver las habilidades de Lene, solo esperaba que Lene quisiera ceder a su pequeño capricho.

Lene no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara al ver, aquella llama determinada y apasionada por la danza que, pudo identificar rápidamente en los ojos de Olivia, algo que sin duda ambas compartían con su querida madre, definitivamente estaba ante alguien con un verdadero ímpetu por las danzas.

-¡Estaré más que encantada de demostrarte mis habilidades!-dijo Lene decidida y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!-dijo Olivia muy contenta.

Sin perder tiempo Lene, comenzó a mostrar una de sus danzas favoritas, la danza que había interpretado su madre en el día de su boda que, representaba no solo el amor puro entre dos personas, sino también la unión de dos almas que se amarían para toda la eternidad, aquel significado, sumado al cariño y adoración con la que se la enseño su madre, hacía de esta su danza predilecta y, con la que soñaba algún día bailaría con el amor de su vida.

Olivia miraba maravillada los movimientos de Lene, era tan vivos y evocaban tantas emociones que, solo alguien que genuinamente amaba lo que hacía, podía lograr tal nivel de maestría y gracia en sus movimientos, ¡Sin dudas deseaba poder corresponderle de la misma manera a Lene!, aunque... Olivia no estaba segura si tendría algo en su repertorio que estuviera a la altura de lo que Lene le estaba demostrando con tanta alegría.


	99. Apoyo de amistad (Lene/Phyria)

Lene debía admitir que sin duda, la improvisada practica que había tenido el día de ayer con Olivia en el jardín fue simplemente increíble, nunca pensó que podría encontrar tan ilustre repertorio de danzas en este lugar y, si lograba convencer a Phyria de que le permitiera unirse a su improvisada compañía de baile, podría llegar a convertirse en la mejor bailarina de todo Jugdral... bueno, realmente la segunda, después de todo nadie superaba a su madre en gracia y encanto.

Con su objetivo más que claro y luego de esperar hasta que por lo menos fuera medio día para, asegurarse de que Phyria estuviera despierta, Lene se dirigió hacia su habitación y, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, toco con cierto ímpetu la puerta de la habitación de Phyria, no paso mucho para que Phyria respondiera la puerta.

-Hola Lene, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Phyria un poco sorprendida, Lene de inmediato noto que Phyria lucía una indumentaria que... bueno, suponía que si no pensaba hacer nada importante, no necesitaba verse presentable.

-¡Buenas tardes Phyria!-dijo Lene con mucho ánimo-Estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre... un asunto secreto que tu manejas-dijo Lene en tono bajo y cauteloso, asegurándose que solo Phyria la escuchara, Olivia le había comentado que todo esto era un secreto así que, más le valía tener cuidado.

-A-ah sí-dijo Phyria algo nerviosa... no podría ser que le hubieran encontrado todo el porno yuri de su computadora o de su closet, Phyria estaba segura de que lo había ocultado muy bien...

-Sí, así que será mejor que lo hablemos en tu habitación en privado-dijo Lene en tono algo serio y mirando hacia todas partes, afortunadamente parecía que el pasillo estaba vacío.

-D-d-de acuerdo-dijo Phyria tratando de mantenerse tranquila, de lo que estaba segura era que Lene no sabía que tenía en su posesión algunas imágenes de ella algo... subidas de tono por decirlo menos... de ser así Lene ya la estaría apuñalando con su espada...

Lene pronto se puso cómoda en el sofá de Phyria mientras ella le entregaba una de esas deliciosas bebidas burbujeantes sabor toronja, luego de darle algunos tragos, Lene decidió que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Phyria, he escuchado rumores de que posees un conocimiento que, es de mi sumo interés obtenerlo-dijo Lene en tono serio, necesitaba que Phyria viera que iba muy enserio con esto.

-¿D-d-d-de donde lo escuchaste?-dijo Phyria temblorosa, ¡Quizás la miserable de Anna la había delatado en venganza!

-Eso no es lo importante-sentencio Lene en tono firme-Lo importante de todo esto es que, en cuanto me entere, supe que necesitaba hablar MUY seriamente contigo sobre ese tema-dijo Lene en tono formal. 

-Antes de que digas algo, puedo asegurarte de que no es lo que parece-dijo Phyria nerviosa tratando de excusarse y maldiciéndose una y mil veces por nunca tener su arma a la mano.

-No puedes escapar de esto Phyria-dijo Lene en tono determinado, haciendo que Phyria de inmediato colocara sus brazos frente a ella de manera protectora-¡Acepta que tienes una compañía de baile secreta Y, que elegiste a Olivia para unirse a tus filas!-dijo Lene en tono fuerte señalando acusadoramente a Phyria, ¡No iba a permitir que se hiciera la desentendida de esto!

-¡Oh mierda era solo eso!-dijo Phyria casi gritando de alivio y sintiendo que casi se derretía en el sofá, ¡Por poco esa tipa le provoca un infarto!

-¿Pues de qué otra cosa sería?-dijo Lene muy confundida-¿No me digas que estas involucrada en algún negocio sucio?-dijo Lene en tono inquisitivo, quizás eso explicaba porque Phyria estaba tan nerviosa.

-Te aseguro que todo lo que tengo es legal, además nunca me metí en drogas y en esas cosas, aunque en mi universidad sí que vendían un poco de todo-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo, lo cual no era raro considerando cada maestro loco que había en ese lugar...

-¿Universidad?... ¡Oh! Ese monasterio de tortura donde estudiaste-dijo Lene en tono seguro, estaba segura de que Henry había hablado un par de veces sobre el monasterio del terror donde Phyria aprendió cosas de eruditos y sabios.

-No pudiste haberlo descrito mejor-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro... aun tenía pesadillas recurrentes de esa época...

-Bueno pero no vine hablar aquí de esto, quería pedirte si me permitías unirme a tu compañía-dijo Lene en tono seguro-¡Por favor! ¡Te aseguro que mis habilidades estarán a la altura!-dijo Lene suplicante.

-En primer lugar no es una compañía, simplemente Olivia me pidió que le enseñara los bailes de mi mundo y yo acepte, y en segundo, claro, no tengo problemas en enseñarte junto con Olivia-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Lene algo sorprendida-Yo pensé que me harías algún tipo de prueba o algo así-dijo Lene algo decepcionada, ¿De qué le sirvió practicar tanto toda la noche?...

-Si tanto deseas ganártelo, podemos hacer algo para arreglar eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa antes de buscar uno de sus juegos que era perfecto para este reto.

-¡Tu ponme a prueba y veras que estoy más que calificada para tu compañía secreta de baile!-dijo Lene en tono emocionado.

-Muy bien, si puedes ganarme en este juego de baile, entonces sabré que eres lo bastante digna para la compañía, pero si no lo logras bueno, supongo que alguien necesitara entrenar más para llegar al nivel que busco-dijo Phyria en tono desafiante, en realidad no necesitaba hacer todo ese teatro pero, al parecer Lene deseaba que esto fuera algo serio.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Lene emocionada, no estaba tan familiarizada con todos los juegos del increíble artefacto de Phyria pero, si era algo que se trataba de bailar, ¡Entonces era imposible que perdiera!

No fue hasta que estaba en el juego que Lene se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil como pensó, aunque sus movimientos eran gráciles, tenía que mantenerse en los tiempos para sacar puntuaciones perfecta y no simplemente genial o bien, fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente Phyria debía ser alguna artista de la danza en su mundo, ¡Porque era la única forma de explicar porque ella sacaba solo puntuaciones perfectas sin perder ni una sola nota!

Como era de esperarse, Phyria acabo ganado por puntuación, dejando a Lene un poco triste por su fracaso... esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó...

-¡No pienso rendirme todavía!-dijo Lene en tono firme-¡Quiero la revancha!-exigió Lene.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

Luego de hacer todo tipo de bailes que a Lene nunca se le habrían pasado por la cabeza, no fue hasta la batalla numero veintitrés cuando por fin le ganó a Phyria, por muy pocos puntos pero, ¡A fin de cuentas lo había conseguido!

-¡Lo logre!-grito Lene emocionada.

-Parece que después de todo, si tienes lo que se necesita para aprender esos bailes-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, al menos Lene se veía feliz de haber "ganado" su lugar en su supuesta compañía de baile secreta.

-¡Te dije que lo conseguiría!-dijo Lene con evidente orgullo-Ahora si me disculpas solo me desplomare en tu sofá-dijo Lene en tono cansado antes de caer de sentón sobre este, nunca pensó que esa competencia la dejaría tan cansada...

-Bien, creo que los detalles de cuando practicaremos las tres lo veremos mañana, que te parece algo de descanso y una película, estoy casi segura de que tengo una que tiene que ver un poco con la danza clásica de mi mundo-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¡Lo dices enserio!-dijo Lene en tono emocionado y casi reviviendo, ¡Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la danza, era de su sumo interés!

-Bueno, creo que es más de psicología y eso pero, hablan de una danza clásica y hermosa de mi mundo llamada, El lago de los cisnes-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-Si tiene aunque sea algún baile que pueda aprender, ¡Entonces es de mi interés!-dijo Lene en tono alegre.

-Si estas muy convencida entonces deja busco la película-dijo Phyria en tono no muy seguro, esperando que Lene le gustara por lo menos algo del argumento de "El cisne negro".


	100. Apoyo de amistad (Henry/Phyria)

Con el tiempo que había pasado ahí, Henry podía decir que se había adaptado bastante bien a este alocado lugar llamado Askr, ni en sus mejores fantasías pudo haberse imaginado que existiría un lugar donde, gente de diferentes mundos y tiempos podían coexistir, ¡Sin dudas la deidad o el demonio responsable de esto era más poderoso que Naga y Grima juntos!

Como si eso no fuera bastante bueno, Phyria sin duda era lo que llamaría, una erudito de lo más estrafalaria, no solo por la extensa cantidad de conocimientos y artefactos mágicos increíbles que poseía, sino también por su colección de tomos oscuros como ese famoso "Necronomicón" que hablaba de las terribles y antiguas deidades de los confines del abismo del espacio del mundo de Phyria, ¡Se estaba volviendo su lectura favorita!

A pesar de ser uno de los libros más entretenidos que había leído, Phyria protegía aun celosamente aquel libro maldito que fue el responsable de la terrible tortura mental y el casi descenso a la locura de Phyria que, Henry ansiaba leer sin importar las consecuencias, ¡Eso debía ser magia profana pero de la buena!

Pese a sus insistencias, Phyria se mantuvo firme diciéndole que, no lo comprendería o, que quemaría todas las neuronas de su cerebro... aunque aún no estaba muy seguro que eran exactamente esas llamadas "neuronas".

Aun con las tajantes respuesta, Henry tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería diferente porque después de todo, ¿Qué mejor hora para pedir un libro corrompido que pasando la media noche?, además estaba seguro de que Phyria debía estar despierta, en especial porque ella gustaba mucho de jugar con esas curiosas ventanas mágicas, así que no corría el riesgo de despertarla abruptamente.

Tarareando con ánimo, Henry toco la puerta de Phyria asegurándose de no molestar a nadie, Camilla era en especial peligrosa pero, algunas vibras que le había dado cuando la veía partir a sus enemigos como fruta, le hizo ver que sin dudas era toda una loquilla, afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo para que Phyria respondiera a la puerta.

-¿Henry? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Phyria en tono curioso, regularmente Henry a estas horas se dedicaba a hacer sus rituales para invocar a los "Antiguos"... a pesar de todas las veces que ella le había dicho que todo lo que decía en ese libro que le prestó, era mera ficción... 

-Bueno, viendo esta encantadora noche de luna, decidí hacerle una visita a mi loquilla favorita para pedirle, un poco de iluminación en las artes oscuras-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¿Quieres que te preste más libros de Lovecraft?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿¡Hay más!?-dijo Henry emocionado.

-Bastantes y, también muchos amigos y seguidores del autor, extendieron su universo con más historias-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¡En ese caso...!-comenzó a decir Henry alegre cuando se dio cuenta de algo... al parecer Phyria era más astuta de lo que creyó.

-¡A ha! ¡No caeré en tu sucia trampa Phyria!-dijo Henry en tono seguro pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Phyria muy confundida.

-Todo esto es un vil truco para distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo-dijo Henry señalando a Phyria de manera acusadora.

-... ¿Eso significa que no quieres los libros?-dijo Phyria aun sin entenderlo, a veces Henry pensaba que todos tenían el don de leerle la mente...

-Sí, pero será después de leer el nefasto libro que debe superar al "Necronomicón"-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Aun sigues con esa loca idea de tener pesadillas de morir por vomitar números con sangre...-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y apretándose el puente de la nariz... Henry no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo.

-¡Juro que si no me lo entregas! ¡Caerá sobre ti una terrible maldición de mi parte! ¡Niajajajaja!-amenazo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Henry, no puedes maldecirme más de lo que ya he estado buena parte de mi vida-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido antes de cerrar la puerta... Henry perdió la sonrisa de su cara... era la primera vez que no intimidaba a alguien con esa amenaza... bueno a Tharja tampoco le afectaban pero, ella era más aterradora que el mismo Grima...

-¡Vamos Phyria! ¡Prometo que usare ese poder depravado con sabiduría!-dijo Henry desesperado y golpeando la puerta.

-Olvídalo Henry, me caes lo suficientemente bien como para no meterte en ese agujero de locura-dijo Phyria en tono desinteresado desde la puerta.

-¡Pues si no me lo das... yo... yo...! ¡Pateare la puerta de Camilla hasta despertarla! ¡Y estará tan molesta que te partirá con su hacha!-dijo Henry en tono amenazante.

-¿Sabes que te hará pedazos primero a ti antes de ir por mí por, interrumpir su sueño rejuvenecedor, verdad?-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Por favor Phyria!-dijo Henry en tono suplicante y llorosito, ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de sus habilidades de mago negro?

Para sorpresa de Henry, luego de escuchar un suspiro de fastidio, escucho algo de ruido de la habitación de Phyria, antes de que abriera la puerta y le mostrara uno de los libros más grandes que Henry había visto en mucho tiempo... ¡Por Grima! ¡Esa cosa podía matar a alguien de un buen golpe en la cabeza!

-Este es el Leithold séptima edición, son mil trescientas ochenta y tres páginas de puros dolores de cabeza matemáticos, este libro fue mi ruina durante años y me provoco algunas enfermedades por estrés-dijo Phyria en tono muy serio-Si estás dispuesto a tratar de entenderlo te daré la oportunidad pero recuerda, YO te lo advertí-termino de decir Phyria antes de entregarle el libro y encerrarse en su cuarto, tal parecía que Henry quería aprender por las malas...

Henry sostuvo el pesado libro sin dejar de ver la puerta de Phyria, quien diría que después de todo si era su noche de suerte, ¡No podía esperar para ver qué clase de magia tenía este enorme tomo de conocimientos!

Estaba fantaseando en lo podría hacer cuando un ruido lo dejo helado... al parecer había hecho mucho más ruido del que pensó... porque no le costó trabajo identificar el ruido de la perilla de la puerta de Camilla... esto no era nada bueno...

Abrazando el valioso libro tan bien como pudo, Henry salió huyendo directamente hacia su habitación, ¡No estaba de humor para tener una hacha clavada en la espalda!... ¡Y mucho menos ahora que tenía el libro que tanto deseo leer!


	101. Reunión de Personal 3

Con tanta gente nueva que tenemos aquí, ya era justo y necesario que se hiciera otra reunión de personal para tratar, ciertos puntos de nuestra próxima invasión hacia Nilf para contraatacar las fuerzas de Surtr que, para fortuna nuestra, parece que estaban más interesados en buscarnos en los bordes de Askr y Nilf que, ir directamente hacia Askr a sacarnos del castillo... eso o creen que seguimos por esa zona...

Además de eso, también teníamos que checar toda las notas que habían dejado en el buzón de sugerencias que, estaba prácticamente a reventar, al menos tomaron la decencia de ponerse apodos y seudónimos para mantener el anonimato aunque, considerando los que usaron, algunos parecen los que uno usaría en su twitter o algo así...

-¡Orden en la sala!-dije en tono algo fuerte, logrando por fin que la gente guardara silencio-Leeré la siguiente sugerencias del buzón-dije en tono más tranquilo, ya llevábamos un poco más de la mitad y, esperaba terminar esto pronto para concentrarnos en como procederíamos para la invasión a Nilf-Bien, esta sugerencia fue escrita por LaFlordeNorh128, y dice: "Como una manera de aumentar el buen humor y la alegría entre los héroes, sugiero que de ahora en adelante todas las comidas sean reemplazadas por postres"-dije en tono cansado... creo que es más que obvio quien escribió esto...

-¡Como segunda al mando, propongo que la sugerencia sea implementada inmediatamente!-dije María en tono animado.

-María esto se hace por votación, no quedara aprobado hasta que no gané la mayoría de votos-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Pues yo apoyo la idea!-dijo Sharena emocionada.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Fae animada.

-LaFlordeNorh128 es toda una visionaria-dijo Sakura alegre, haciendo que Elise levantara la cara con cierto orgullo... si sigue así terminara mirando al techo como Boa Hancock...

-Ni hablar, estamos en una guerra en la que no podemos darnos el lujo de mal alimentarnos-dijo Ayra en tono duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ayra tiene razón, la mayoría de ustedes está en crecimiento y, una dieta así perjudicara gravemente su crecimiento-dijo Catria en tono firme.

-Sin contar de que algunas de nosotras, debemos cuidar nuestra figura por mucho que nos duela rechazar esa propuesta-dijo Lene soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Unos cuantos postres extra no nos harán daño!-dijo Est en tono algo molesto.

-Además, si gastamos esa energía entrenando, no debería haber problemas-dijo Héctor apoyando la idea de LaFlordeNorh128... ¿Porque esto no me sorprende?...

-Héctor, no todos tienen TU régimen de entrenamiento-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio.

-Y aun si gastáramos toda esa azúcar entrenando, necesitamos carne para mantenernos fuertes-dijo Mia en tono seguro.

-También deben comer vegetales si quieren crecer grandes y fuertes-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-¿Puedo cambiar mis vegetales por más carne?-dijo Verónica levantando la mano.

-Ni hablar, tienen que aprender a comer más sanamente-dijo Leo en tono firme.

-Además si no comen de manera balanceada, llegaran a mi edad y tendrán la estatura de Nino-dije en tono ligeramente burlón, la mayoría de las niñas se asusto de eso.

-¡Te aseguro que en unos años seré más alta que tu Phyria!-dijo Nino furiosa.

-Si no quieres esperar, puedo hacer una maldición que te haga crecer en un instante-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¡Olvídalo! No usaras ninguna maldición sobre Nino-dijo Rebecca en tono de advertencia mientras abrazaba a Nino protectoramente.

-¿¡No se supone que es MI decisión!?-dijo Nino molesta.

-El punto es que la sugerencia esta denegada porque, puede provocarles problemas a varios y, tendríamos que dejar a Catria como esclava en la cocina casi todo el día-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¡No es justo! ¿De qué me sirve ser la segunda al mando si no puedo aprobar las cosas que quiero?-dijo María haciendo un leve puchero.

-Porque un buen líder primero piensa en sus compañeros, antes que en sí mismo-dije en todo tranquilo, María medito mis palabras unos momentos antes de responderme.

-Tienes razón, si quiero ser una gran líder como Minerva, debo esforzarme más-dijo María en tono seguro.

-María aun me falta mucho para ser una buena líder-dijo Minerva ligeramente apenada.

-Pero ninguna de nosotras tiene dudas de que será una gran líder Comandante Minerva-dijo Palla en tono sincero, haciendo que el sonrojo de Minerva se acrecentara... será mejor que no les diga lo que pasó en el siguiente juego...

-Bien continuando con las sugerencias-dije tratando de captar la atención del grupo-Este es de alguien que firmo simplemente como anónimo y dice: "Si no es mucha molestia y, si esta dentro de las posibilidades de la Orden, me gustaría que hubiera un sitio donde se pudiera entrenar cosas que no requirieran armas, un espacio donde se pueda practicar las artes escénicas, si no es mucha molestia espero que tengan en consideración mi sugerencia"-leí en tono tranquilo, me preguntaría quien es el autor de esto... de no ser que cuando comencé a leer la nota, Olivia comenzó a ponerse roja como una caldera al rojo vivo...

-¡No estoy hecha de bonos de material como para construir algo así en el castillo!-dijo Anna en tono molesto.

-Sin embargo, coincido en que sería bueno un lugar donde las bailarinas puedan entrenar tranquilamente, después de todo su ayudo a sido más que indispensable en las batallas donde han participado-dijo Camilla en tono seguro, haciendo que el sonrojo de Olivia se incrementara más.

-Camilla tienen razón, son las que más se arriesgan en el campo de batalla, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerles es darles su propio espacio para que practiquen-dije en tono amable, empeorando más el sonrojo de Olivia... sin duda se está delatando más de lo que Elise se delato hace rato...

-No sabían que pensaran eso de Olivia y de mi-dijo Lene un poco avergonzada.

-Y no son las únicas que opinan lo mismo-dijo Lucius en tono gentil-Su valor y su gracia al bailar, nos inspira a dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada batalla-dijo Lucius en tono sincero.

-De no ser por ustedes, en muchos combates más de uno de nosotros hubiera acabado gravemente herido-dijo Fjorm en tono dulce.

-Sin contar de que siempre se arriesgan en las primeras filas para ayudar a todo aquel que los necesite-dijo Ishtar con una sonrisa cálida.

-Olivia y Lene son muy fuertes y amables, incluso no se molestan conmigo cuando una flecha me sale un poco desviada hacia ellas-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Se que no lo haces apropósito-dijo Lene tratando de sonar alegre... aunque se notaba que le molestaba ese asunto.

-Quizás la idea de los dulces no gusto mucho, pero esta sin duda es una idea que todos deberían aprobar-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Elise, ellas también merecen su espacio para perfeccionar sus artes-dijo Lucina en tono seguro.

-Nuestras virtuosas damas de la danza solo merecen nuestro más sincero agradecimiento y admiración, por eso yo L´Arachel la dama de la luz, solicito de manera firme que esta idea sea una realidad a la brevedad-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne... con un sí nos hubiera bastado...

-Bien si la mayoría está de acuerdo entonces, queda aprobada la sugerencia de hacer una sala de danza donde puedan practicar-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Me niego a permitir que hagamos semejante gasto de dinero en algo tan ridículo!-dijo Anna muy enojada...

-Por favor comandante, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de pagar la adecuación de una habitación-dijo Alfonse tratando de negociar con Anna...

-Mira Anna si es por dinero, usare algunos de mis orbes si eso te hace feliz pero, te juro que si sigues quejándote por eso YO personalmente te meteré un orbe por el...

-¡Phyria no necesitas terminar esa amenaza!-dijo Florina completamente roja.

-¡Phyria hay niñas presentes! ¡No te mataría moderar un poco más lo que dices-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-Está bien-dije en tono cansado-Te lo meteré por donde no te entra el sol-dije en tono aburrido... odio cuando tienen razón con eso... aunque al menos varios me captaron la indirecta, en especial los que estaban bastante sonrojados.

-¿¡Esa es tu idea par suavizar tu vocabulario!?-dijo Ayra, Catria y Minerva indignadas... 

-Hermana, ¿A qué se refiere Phyria con eso de: "por donde no te entra el sol"?-pregunto María en tono confundido a Minerva... Minerva ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra...  
-¡Yo también quiero saber!-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Yo también quiero saberlo-dijo Setsuna con cierto interés.

-N-n-no creo que tengan edad para saberlo-dijo Gunnthrá nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-Pero yo ya soy mayor de edad-dijo Setsuna algo descontenta.

-¡Además, no es justo que nos oculten cosas solo porque somos pequeñas!-dijo Elise en tono molesto.

-Niñas, si tanto quieren saberlo, pregúntenle a Ayra, Catria y Minerva, al perecer son las expertas en ese tema-dije en tono burlón.

Estaría en estos momentos ahogándome en un charco de mi propia sangre, de no ser que las niñas junto con Setsuna, fueron a acosar a las tres... si las cosas siguen así será media noche y no acabaremos con esta reunión...


	102. Todo tiene consecuencias

La última reunión que tuvimos fue un desastre como de costumbre, luego de terminar de leer y votar por cuales sugerencias entrarían en vigor, lo que siguió fue una batalla campal donde un bando quería ir inmediatamente a Nilf a pelear y el otro, quería fortalecerse antes de adentrarnos en territorio enemigo.

Era irónico que Fjorm y Gunnthrá estuvieran apoyando el grupo que preferiría terminar sus entrenamientos antes de partir, quizás era porque ellas eran las únicas que habían visto el gran poder de Surtr de primera mano y, no estaban dispuestas a poner en riesgo la vida de más gente por un acto precipitado.

A pesar de que ya éramos una cantidad bastante decente de personas, decidí hacer otro intento de invocación, solo teníamos dos bailarinas y muy pocos curanderos para los escuadrones, necesitaba por lo menos un par de curanderos extras al menos para no estar con tanto pendiente… desgraciadamente luego de cinco intentos no obtuve ¡NI UNA SOLA ESFERA BLANCA! ¡ENSERIO! ¿¡QUE MIERDAS LE PASA A ESTA COSA!?

¡LO ÚNICO QUE OBTUVE FUE LA BASURA DE LOS TRES GATOS DE SIEMPRE!... bueno… al menos esta vez Arthur tuvo la decencia de huir por el portal en cuanto me vio, al menos de alguna manera ya están aprendiendo cuando solo deben irse…

Aparentemente Anna no sabía que, aun no había desactivado la función de invocar todas las esferas de una vez, así que con solo dos esferas de invocación las cuales ninguna era blanca y con mi paciencia prácticamente acabada, decidí que lo único que podía hacer para terminar rápido con esto era hacerlo todo de una vez... si son unidades malas solo las volveré plumas sin decir nada...

Luego del show de luces del altar de invocación no paso mucho para que las invocaciones aparecieran y...

...

...

...

¿Ah?

-¡Lilina! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-dijo una voz preocupada... un momento... ¿Esa es Gwendolyn?

-Si no te preocupes-dijo Lilina antes de soltar una suave tos... no recordaba que el ritual de invocación soltara tanto polvo...

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?-dijo Gwendolyn mirando los alrededores curiosa.

-No lo sé, solo escuche una voz que nos llamaba y... acabamos aquí-dijo Lilina algo confundida.

-Creo que la voz que escucharon era la mía-dije en tono tranquilo, eso explica porque Arthur insistía tanto en que YO lo llamaba... quizás un día de estos debería disculparme con él...

-¡TÍA PHYRIA!-gritaron las dos emocionadas antes de arrojarse sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo que por muy poco nos manda al suelo a las tres... ¿¡Esperen como que tía!? 

-¡No pensábamos encontrarla en este lugar!-dijo Gwendolyn con una gran sonrisa luego de soltarme junto con Lilina.

-Al menos ya puedo estar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que la tía Phyria está aquí-dijo Lilina aliviada.

-Tía... ¿Qué le paso a su rostro? No me lo tome a mal, me alegra que ya no tenga esa cicatriz en el ojo pero, ¿Cómo se la curo?-pregunto Gwendolyn en tono curioso...  
...

...

...

Bien... si entendí correctamente la Phyria que creo Anna en ese mundo perderá el ojo o tendrá una cicatriz en la cara... ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado para provocarse algo así?...

-Chicas no quiero decepcionarlas pero, no soy la Phyria que conocen, soy más bien una reencarnación de ella pero, no tengo problema con que me sigan llamando tía-dije en tono amable.

-Eso explica lo de la cicatriz-dijo Gwendolyn en tono seguro.

-De todas maneras, la tía Phyria siempre será la tía Phyria-dijo Lilina con una sonrisa alegre.

-Me alegra saber que lo hayan tomado bien-dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Bien tía, ¿Dónde estamos y que es este lugar?-pregunto Gwendolyn en tono tranquilo.

-Estamos en el reino de Askr, un reino con el poder de traer héroes de otros mundos y tiempos, las he llamado para que me presten su ayuda para detener una guerra sin cuartel que hay en estas tierras-dije en tono sereno.

-No te preocupes tía, tienes el poder de la casa de Ostia a tu disposición-dijo Gwendolyn con una sonrisa segura... ¿Porque su sonrisa me recuerda tanto a la de Héctor?...

-Tía... dijo que este lugar tiene el poder de traer héroes de otros tiempos-dijo Lilina en tono precavido.

-Sí, de hecho he traído algunos de sus tíos, aunque sus versiones más jóvenes-dije en tono pensativo, técnicamente ellas ahora tienen edades que rondan las de ellos...

-Hermana tú crees que...-dijo Lilina débilmente mientras miraba a Gwendolyn...

...

...

...

¡ACABA DE LLAMARLA HERMANA!

-Tía... ¿De casualidad ha invocado a nuestros padres?-dijo Gwendolyn algo ansiosa...

-¿Sus padres?-dije algo nerviosa... no puede ser que lo que haga aquí realmente...

-Nuestros padres, Lord Héctor y Lady Serra-dijo Lilina con cierta desesperación...

...

...

...

Genial... otra cosa que agregar a las cosas que Anna NO me ha dicho... lo peor de todo es que hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que Héctor y Serra canónicamente, no tienen un final juntos pese a que llegan a nivel de apoyo A...

...

...

...

¿Qué mierdas he hecho?...

Tuve que pedirle a Feh que me trajera en calidad de urgencia a Héctor y a Serra a la sala de espera, más me vale que tome la precaución de decirle a las niñas que no se les ocurra decir algo del futuro, al menos que quieran provocar un futuro peor o, causar que ninguna de las dos nazca...

Serra tomo... bastante bien conocer a sus hijas del futuro... Héctor parecía que su cerebro aun estaba tratando de procesar que tenía dos hijas...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tendría las hijas más hermosas de cualquier mundo! ¡Era obvio considerando que comparten mi sangre real!-dijo Serra emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

-La tía Florina tenía razón, mamá realmente no ha cambiado con los años-dijo Gwendolyn muy feliz.

-Me alegra saber que mamá sea la misma de siempre-dijo Lilina muy alegre.

-Phyria...-comenzó a decir Héctor débilmente, parece que su cerebro ya está funcionando.

-¿Si Héctor?-pregunte en tono tranquilo.

-Esas son mis hijas ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor sin podérselo creer.

-Claro que si Héctor, ellas...-comencé a decir hasta que vi a Héctor llorar con una enorme sonrisa de padre orgulloso, solo para que segundos después fuera abrazar a su pareja e hijas inmensamente feliz...

Realmente me siento muy feliz por ellos.


End file.
